Harry Potter and the Altered World
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: From a future in ruin, Harry used Dumbledore's time device to return to the past, to find a changed world. Unsure of what has remained the same, Harry must deal with an different world. Not your cut of the mold Harry Timetravel fic Harem, x over cameos
1. To the past and consequences

I have dabbled into Harry Potter time travel tales, I have a time traveler OC, so now I take my own challenge, Challenge 6, to create a new sort of Harry Potter time travel fic

I've seen many fics like this before, and today I begin on a new attempt at creating something new out of the old mold.

Now, let us begin!

A Hidden Cave near Scapa Flow

..."_But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"_

_"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . ."_

_Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face._

_"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."_

_Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone._

_"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."_

_"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."_

_Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it._

_"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

_A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell._

A dirty looking man with black hair and broken glasses, opened his eyes from the single couch he had to use as a bed, waking up to his defeat of Voldemort.

A defeat that was supposed to bring the end to the death eaters once and for all

Oh...how wrong he was

His death, instead of destroying those bastards...created a matyr. The remaining death eaters, the damn Ministry and hundreds of foreign death eater types merged into a force, dedicated to preserving a 'perfect' state and to kill the one responsible for their heroes death

Also known as, Harry Potter

That had been 10 years ago

And the warfare that resulted...well the supremacists sort of lost, seeing as the amount of wizards still alive who weren't muggle born, and unaware of magic in Britain, could be counted on one hand with fingers to spare.

Damn supremacist idiots...and damn the Ministry that supported them. A barely functioning bundle of talentless inbred pureblood idiots who viewed themselves as superior, taking bribes over facts and discriminating left and right.

Werewolves, Those whose blood was not fully human, Goblins, House Elves...and anyone who wasn't an inbred bastard got discriminated against.

They had no skills at magic at all, and when things ever went wrong for them, they cried like a bunch of brats and used the Prophet to attack anyone to take the blame, or they tried to silence them, by sending dementors at muggle living wizards.

Damn Umbridge, Damn Fudge, Damn Thickneese, Damn Dawlish, Damn Runcorn...Harry could count the decent, skilled, none inbred to the point of being disgraces to humanity, members of that cesspool of a government with his fingers...with several to spare.

However, there was a way to stop this from ever happening.

_5 minutes later_

For finally, the project was complete.

In the darkest corner of the cave, stood a large and complicated machine. A large black structure, with several time tuner like devices on it, the device seemed to be giving off, a strange aura.

Harry smiled "At long last, the Kronotron is repaired" They had discovered this device 10 years ago, an old creation of Dumbledore's, a device that was practically a suped up time tuner.

However, it was also different. A time tuner sent a person a set amount of time backwards, while preserving a person's body cell count.

A bodies life span was determined by a set amount of times a bodies cells could divide. A time tuner prevented cells from dividing or dying during the set amount of time traveled back.

Though, it was inadvisable to be scratched or injured during this, as it could quickly lead to dangerous levels of blood loss

The Kronotron instead, if Dumbeldore's notes were accurate,transported a person's soul back in time, into the old users body, with their memories, skills, ect in tact.

Oddly, it only had two settings, age 18 the original, and age 11, which they had barely managed to get it at with years of effort.

It was abandoned here for some reason by Dumbledore, a reason they hadn't figured out...it worked perfectly...

Perhaps a little, too perfectly.

The main problem was that the device was tuned to only work with the unique flavor of magic that was Dumbeldore's. Getting it to work with regular magic, occupied there time for the last ten years.

It was too much work to do alone.

Harry had a sad smile as he look to the side, to a side of the cave wall with several old portraits.

He hadn't been alone, he had the help of several lovelies. None at the same time...but they were his friends, aides, and eventually loves, in finally completing the revamping of the Kronotron.

However...none of them are left now

Another benefit of time travel, he could see them again.

They, Ron, Professor McGronagal, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, the Weasleys...all of his friends could be saved this time around.

Harry drew his faithful old Phoenix wand, having return Draco's long ago, as he stood before the machine.

"Everyone...I'll save you this time around..." a glowing magical aura formed around Harry's wand as he sent a blast of magic into the machine

As everything turned white

_A week earlier than when Harry had time jumped; Office of Albus Dumbledore_

Eight flashes of light formed on the table before the purple dressed master wizard, he of the giant beard. He rose his eyebrows in shock.

"Someone...used the Kronotron" he said darkly as the flashes of light began to form...into books?

There were eight books, each of them thicker as the series went on, and they all had one name.

Harry Potter

The same boy whose, relatives, were keeping him from opening his Hogwarts letters. He didn't like what that was implying...

First was the book, Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone (Dumbeldore could have sworn he saw it change briefly to Sorcerers however)

That...that implied it was to occur this very upcoming week.

Then came Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Oh...not again

Third was Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Sirius Black? Bellatrix Lestrange? They could be more specific

Fourth was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

The Triwizard Tournament? It stared up again

Fifth, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

So, Voldemort returns? It appears he was right

Sixth was named Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Snape's nickname?

Seventh, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Now that brought a smile to Dumbledore's face. Harry may just achieve what he and Gellert once investigated.

And the final...really big book; Harry Potter and the Kronotron

Was that device needed again? Was it that bad?

He had charmed the hiding place of that device in case it was ever needed again, if it wasn't it could never be found, for eternity.

He had used it once...

"Fawkes" the elderly Wizard turned to his golden plumaged Phoenix "Alert Hagrid, that should he need to get Harry manually...to bring him to me immediately" he waved his wand as a round black ball appeared in his hands.

"Portus" the ball glowed as it became a portkey.

"He must give this to Harry then..." the bird nodded as he took flight.

Dumbledore reached for the first book...and as he read it, he frowned.

"Minerva was right..."

_About the same time, on the back of Quirrell's head_

Flashes flew through the mind of the severed spirit of the most feared dark wizard of all time...

A diary being stabbed by a fang

A ring being sliced by a silver sword

A locket being stabbed with the same sword

A cup being stabbed with a similar fang

A jeweled crown being burnt by fiendfyre

The killing curse hitting an boy

A large snake being beheaded by the sword

Him...fading away

Most of those...were his Horcurx's...being destroyed!

How could someone have discovered them...they were hidden!

These visions...how was this possible? He was no seer, for such powers were beyond even he...

Lord Voldemort

If someone would find them...he would have to take precautions this time around...and luckily for him it was just about the right time anyway

"Quirinus...I have a request for you" he said to the pale, twitchy wizard

"Y..Y...Y...Y...E...E...SS..."

"I need you, to go to a few, locations for me. There are items there that I must...re obtain"

_A week later, A desolate hut in a horribly chaotic ocean on the ground with no blanket while his fat and nasty relatives are snug like bugs in a rug_

Harry opened his eyes...to see the horribly patchy roof of...the hut the Dursleys dragged him to try and avoid the letters...and failed epically.

He was elated, he had made it into the past! Now he could stop the future from happening

Though too bad he was just a night too late to see the Dursleys and Hagrid...

Harry's eyes were wide in shock as he finally saw the room around him...

This didn't happen before!

Why were the Dursley's dead, there bodies flayed on the ground, bleeding profusely from several pure physical impacts, as several bent knives, and the rifle, layed on the ground around them.

Hagrid hardly looked better, he was all bloody, had several cuts in his cloths, and appeared to be missing an eyebrow.

Of course, he was alive still.

The huge half giant also had that look of righteous fury that he had only seen when he dealt with Macnair, or Umbitch...never a better nickname from the twins for that evil bitch...it was even more so then when they had called Dumbledore a...was it a crackpot or nutcase...it was too long ago...for his mind at least

"What happened...!" Harry said in shock.

Hagrid snorted "You don't remember?" wait...his accent...what happened to it

What was Hagrid without his cool accent!

"They must have hurt you more than I thought. These...these...I can't even call them humans, they tried to kill you and me because I told you your a wizard!"

What...it never was that bad. Sure, he was locked in a cupboard many times for even the slightest hint of magic, starved on occasion, made to do all the chores, whacked with a stick or frying pan once every blue moon, one death threat after Umbitch's Dementors attacked...but they never actually tried to kill him.

"I remember that" Harry said, in utter shock, as his oversized hand me downs from Dudley, which had several cut marks that did suspiciously look like knife cuts, fall apart at the sleeves, as Hagrid, and Harry, went pale.

'This...this definitely didn't exist before' Both of Harry's arms had long slash marks, like something a kitchen knife would make, going from the begining of his hand...up at least past his elbow, that had scared.

"They got what they deserve...and I reckon that if any other wizard had gotten hold of them...well lets just say a nasty little bit of Crucio would've been there fate" Hagrid snarled at the Dursley's direction "Well, I don't know what to say to make this any better, Harry, but Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you...he has a way to transport you to him and back to me later...today's a Wizarding bank holiday anyway" again, that was new.

However, the portkey, wasn't, as he felt the all too pleasant (Sarcasm) tug on his navel pulled him away

_Headmaster's Office_

Harry crashed straight onto the floor, as he looked up at the familiar giant beard of Dumbledore.

"Ow..."

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Harry" Said the wise man "Porkeys are unfortunately painful that way. Muggles and their airplanes are much better cross continental travel if I must comment. So, how's my time traveling Gryffindor to be anyway?"

Harry blinked in shock "What...you know..."

He had that twinkle in his eyes "Of course I do. I placed a spell so I always know when someone travels through time via my Kronotron, I have my ways of understanding, the former future" he moved his gaze to a series of eight books on his table...with Harry Potter as there name

"Books?" really, he didn't need books on him.

"Oh yes, and only I have these, so do not fear more fame stalking you, like that dragon Hagrid had last year to help the 7th year Care of Magical Creatures class last year...ah Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback"

Harry was alarmed, another change! "Professor, Hagrid shouldn't have gotten that egg until the upcoming school year! Somehow, the past's changed. The Dursley's are worse, Hagrid lacks his accent, Wizarding Bank Holidays!..."

Dumbledore sighed "Yes, that. There's a reason I never used the Kronotron to deal with Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort. The Kronotron has a fault in it, it causes random changes to the time space continuum when used"

"Changes!"

"Yes. I used it once, like yourself to stop a dark future, but where my old friend Gellert, you know the story if my reading recalls" Harry nodded "ruled the world. While it was true that with my knowledge and skills I retained from the time jump, I managed to defeat him, it caused many changes. For instance, the uncertain identity of who killed my sister, Ariana in that duel" Dumbledore said quietly "It also made Phineas Nigelius the least popular headmaster from his original position as the most beloved Headmaster of all times, created Chocolate Frogs, led to the monster known as Fenrir Greyback, caused the original ceasing of the Tri Wizard Tournament, caused the extinction of the Hydra, led to the establishment of the Muggle Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic and many other changes of various magnitudes"

"While you will retain your memories and abilities from the future, the Kronotron creates such a degree of changes that your knowledge of the future is of little true use, as so many things have changed, and taking a gamble at them is risky. Take Sirius, for example"

"While in your original timeline, Sirius was framed by Peter Pettigrew as the Potter's Secret Keeper who betrayed them to Voldemort, and put into Azkaban without a trial, perhaps in this timeline it was really Sirius who did it. Because of this fact, I cannot have Sirius freed until I can be certain that part of history didn't change, though he still didn't get a trial"

Harry looked uneasy at that thought.

"But, sir, Peter was, or is...well you know, the Weasley rat. You could just frisk..."

"Again Harry, there are time related issues, for one thing no one of the Weasley bloodline has a pet rat. For all I know, the rat Scabbers may be the pet of young Neville Longbottom, or he could instead be a Toad animagus instead. While possibility dictates that he could be a rat, its not guaranteed"

"Or Voldemort might not be on the back of Quirel's head" Harry said with a groan.

"Your understanding the severity of the Kronotron's changes" Dumbledore said, impressed "Yes, the changes could have done anything. Gilderoy Lockheart might be genuine, Remus Lupin may not be a werewolf, the boy you called Gregory Goyle might be a female Swedish swimsuit model by the name of Ginet Goymlez...anything is now possible. Though, I can confirm that the teachers of this year are the same as last, that the Ministry witch you often refer to as Umbitch in the final book that I gained is her freak of nature self still, that Serverus was still once friends with your mother and as of now still holds her dear to his heart, and that young Oliver Wood is still as Quiddich obsessed as he was in the past timeline"

Harry smiled at that last one "So, some things never change" he mused

"Quite true. Now then, Harry, one last thing. Your soul bonds"

Harry was now confused "Soul bonds?"

Dumbledore sighed "I really need to get a Wizard's health class in the curriculum...very well, a Soul Bond is a powerful magical bond, forged by love and the passions of the flesh..."

"I don't need details" Harry said, disturbed

"I do believe you are sufficient, you have several from the past timeline after all"

Harry's eyes went wide, and his face white

"HUH!"

"Yes, you had one with each of your companions" Dumbledore explained "I could tell the signs from the book. And now, they are once again alive...and at the sight of you, they will regain their memories...just like Helen did"

"Helen?"

"My wife" he looked fondly at a portait opposite him of a elderly, yet powerful and elegant looking woman, with silver hair much like Dumbledore's beard in length.

"Wait, wife!" Dumbeldore smiled sadly.

"Yes, my Helen vanished when I first time traveled, but your time travel restored her into the timeline...I must thank you for that. Of course, I should give you a fair warning about soul bonds"

"Harry, I am aware that when your first died" Harry looked sad at the memory...tears and all "She told you to not to mourn her forever, and to not be afraid to love again, and that you had her blessing to do so. However, that was also part of the magical requirement for multiple soul bonds to occur. Had you not gotten that blessing, you'd never have loved again after she died...much like Snape"

Harry shivered at the thought of being, Snapeish

"Of course, he didn't have the passions of flesh thing or a completed soul bond, but the pain was still so very real for him. But still, the soul bonds will all be active...so I'd be wary of that, after all nothing in all of magic, is more dangerous than a scorned witch"

"WHAT, I'D NEVER..."

"And also, that witches naturally jump to the worst conclusions. Well...see you again on September 1st, assuming they don't rip you limb from limb" Harry got portkeyed back to Hagrid for the night as Dumbledore chuckled weakly.

"And of course...there's what can happen if you have, multiple soul bonds at the same time" he smiled as Helen was joined by several other in her portrait, old but elegant ladies, his other wives and soul bonded fellows Elaine, Naolin, Paiva, Selena, Thea and Erelah

"I do believe this will be an interesting school year to come"


	2. Diagon Alley

Well, I'm liking the attention the story has gotten so far, very nice

Faves 31

Alerts 45

C2's 4 Favorite stories that I like, Harry: Magic and Love, HarryMultiPartner Fics and Sam's personel Harry Potter and naruto collection

Review Reply

Xanatos; With time travel, I can even add additional girls

Kihakukage; I at least thought it would be interesting

Naruhina; You got at least one right

Reishin; No he is not

Thanatos; You caught the time changes, right? Whose to say that prior to Dumbledore changing the past the first time, that Kronos wasn't a titan of time, much like in the Percy Jackson world

04farrellr; It does seem to be a unique change

Pinellas62; However, because of what will be explained next, he got a slight feeling that his Horcrux's were in danger, and with an extra week, he's been out gathering them.

_Quirrel's house_

"Excellent..." Voldemort's voice said in glee as he eyed the objects that the worm had retrieved for him.

The Ring of his grandfather, the diadem of Ravenclaw, and the locket of his noble ancestor Slytherin lay before him, having been retrieved by the disposable vessel over the last week

He'd leave his diary where it was, he had to make sure it was

"So...what's next" Quirrel said without stuttering, his Lord told him clearly he was not to stutter when talking to him

"The Cup. We are going to Gringotts anyway, after all, might as well grab it..."

"My lord?" Quirrel gulped at his silence...

"The locket"

"Yes..."

"ITS A FAKE! SOMEONE'S REPLACED IT! REGULUS!"

_Inn Front Lawn; Somewhere in the London area_

Harry was up, as a thought had strayed through his mind, a curiosity of sorts.

In the past, prior to being hit with a second Avada Kedarva, Harry had the ability to speak to Snakes, an ability known as Parseltongue.

He only had that ability, because of Voldemort accidentally placing a bit of his soul into his scar, that and other Horcrux's such as the Diary from second year, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, are the reason that Voldy was able to return in his Fourth Year

However, Voldemort destroyed that part of his soul when he struck Harry with a second killing curse, removing the ability. But now that he was in the past, does it still exist?

Luckily the Trace was applied in school, so he could check.

"Revlio" he pointed his hand at his scar..., hoping he still could do non verbal magic...and indeed he could

One thousand...

Two thousand...

Three thousand...

Harry sighed in relief, it appears to be gone. Well, that takes care of one problem...but there were still others, while he knew where to find the Ring that held the Resurrection Stone, at the old Gaunt home, the Diary should be with Lucius again, The Diadem was in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, the locket should be at Grimmauld Place, the Helga Hufflepuff cup was in the Lestrange Vault at Gringotts (Great, he'd have to rob them again...), and Nagini shouldn't be a Horcrux yet.

Well..., might as well get back in the hotel room as to not terrify Hagrid

_Hotel Room_

The massive form of Hagrid was slowly breathing in and out as Harry snuck back into the room, as that postage owl was fluttering at the window

"Hagrid...there's an owl..." he played the unknowing child again as Hagrid grumbled.

"Give him 5 knuts...there the bronze ones, tiny" Harry reached into the pocket that he recalled Hagrid kept his money, and grabbing the coins he gave them to the obnoxious owl as Hagrid obtained his Daily Prophet...what a waste of 5 knuts.

"Um..Hagrid" Harry again repeated history "Don't I need money..."

Hagrid smiled "That's one of the reason's we're stoppin' at Gringotts...the wizards bank. Run by the Goblins"

"Goblins?" Stupid Griphook...

"Yep, short little fellows, great with smithing and gold mining. They take it very seriously, you would be mad to try and rob them"

Then he, Hermione and Ron, are mad, though the Goblins were understanding, seeing as they didn't store Horcrux's.

"Its a good thing we're going, to tell ya the truth. Dumbledore needs me to get him a couple of things...a cup and a secret item"

Good, Hufflepuff's cup would be obtained, without having to break in and then out, leaving on the back of a dragon

And of course, they'd get the stone, and maybe the security around it wouldn't be beatable to first years.

Hagrid opened the paper as he eyed the articles "Ministry of Magic is messing things up, as usual"

Harry agreed, and this was the only year he didn't have a reason to be annoyed at, and later loath, the Ministry...Second Year the Dobby incident and Hagrid going to Azkaban, Third year the Sirius Black thing, the Dementors, Buckbeak's trial (Or should I say, Lucius's bribing the jury), Fourth year Rita Skeeter and the smear campaign, Fifth year Umbitch and the smear campaign, Sixth year they tried to make him their mascot and arrested innocent people to make it look like they were doing something, and seventh year and beyond, when the Purebloods took over and started that Muggleborn Registration Committee, where Umbitch sent unknown hundreds of Muggle Borns to either Azkaban, took away their wands and left them in poverty that made even the poorest moment at the Burrow look like the Malfoy fortune, or just killed them (Or in the females case...rumor was they were made into slaves of the flesh)

"Let me guess, there as useless as any government is" he gave a response Hagrid would expect he'd have heard from the Dursley's.

Hagrid had a dark look "I'd take the Muggle government over the Ministry any day, tell ya the truth. The minister, a ninny named Fudge, pelts Dumbledore with advice owls daily, and is a bungler among bunglers"

"So, what does a Ministry of Magic do" nothing, obviously. Well, they did take bribes, but that was about it.

"It all depends" Hagrid said with a distant tone "of who you are"

He may have stopped, but Harry knew what he meant. If you were an inbred pureblood (See Umbridge, Goyle or Mclaggan), or if you had deep pockets (See Malfoy), you got what you wanted and didn't have to pay the government. If you were a 'Blood Traitor' (See Bones, Weasley or Longbottom), Half Blood (See Tonks, Abbot or himself) someone without purely human blood/ Werewolf status (See Hagrid or Lupin) or a Muggle Born (See Hermione, Collin and Dennis), you got discrimination, heavy taxes and general neglect, particularly the latter two.

"Well, might as well be off" Hagrid declared

_The Leaky Cauldron_

For a famous place, the Leaky Cauldron was disgustingly unkempt. You think with all the pristine buildings of Diagon Alley in front of it, they might keep it in better shape

But, then again, his experiences had shown that Magicals had a slight tendency to like dark places; the Leaky Cauldron, Knockturn Alley, Hogs Head, Hogwarts somewhat, Grimmauld Place, Malfoy Manor, and the Ministry were all dark and sort of gloomy...perhaps inbreeding had messed up wizarding eyesight so much that they just don't like the light.

Harry took a steady breath as he entered...he knew what was coming

"Oh, Hagrid! The usual" old Tom the Barman called out

His doom would arrive in three...

"I can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business"

Tom then noticed him

Two...

"Good Lord...is that..."

One...

"Harry Potter, bless my soul! HARRY POTTER HAS RETURNED!"

And thus, came hundreds of overly enthusiastic wizards and witches swarmed him, shaking his hand, hugging him, kissing his feet...

They seem, to be more enthusiastic this time around...couldn't he have gotten something more merciful, like Bellatrix Lestrange!

Even Umbitch!

Stupid fame...he'd trade it for a dead flobberworm any day

"Harry Potter, welcome back to civilization!"

"Bless you, Harry Potter"

"I named my cat after you!"

"We can never forget what you have done for us!"

"Would you like an escort, Mr. Potter!"

"MARRY ME!"

"Delighted I am to see you, Harry Potter, I'm Dedalus Diggle..."

"Oh, I remember you, I saw you before..."

"HE REMEMBERS ME! BLESS MY SOUL, HE REMEMBERS ME!"

So, Diggle seemed, normal...for him anyway

Hagrid, mercifully, coughed loudly.

"We have official business to take care of, and Harry needs to get his Hogwarts supplies...by the way Tom, a room perhaps?"

Tom nodded vigorously "I'd be honored..."

"With a lock" Hagrid added, to Harry's relief. Somehow, he expected people might try to barge into his room to sell his cloths or something...that at least happened to muggle celebrities.

If there was one advantage of the Dursleys, it was that only magicals he knew had any idea he lived there, so he never had any issues like thay before

Tom agreed, and as they left, Harry frowned.

Quirrell wasn't there...

That, was a bad sign

As they entered the courtyard, Hagrid drew his umbrella, as it began to glow at its tip, as the rocks receded away

Again, another change

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley"

Harry smiled as the lively and bustling street, so much different from the dull and lifeless street that he saw in his time period, prior to it being burnt to the ground.

The shops were vibrant, the magical items glimmered, and the voices of happy people rang out everywhere.

However, as Harry looked further around, he noticed that things weren't as they seemed

The apothecaries, pre made potion shops, and even Quality Quiddich supplies, with the Nimbus 2000 once again on display...ah the memories, had signs on them.

_By decree of the Ministry of Magic_

_This building's designated items for sale have been designated to be of importance and thus for security reasons cannot employ the following sorts; Werewolves, Half Breeds, Non Humans, Muggle Borns, Indians, Africans, Asians, Pacific Islanders, Jewish, Muslim, Buddhist, Hindu, Squib, Gypsy or Hispanic_

Disgusting. Somehow, the Ministry's worse in this timeline...if that was even possible.

However, and luckily with no more rabid worshipers, they made it to the pristine white walls of the Gringots bank, where a armored Goblin stood outside, waiting for them, with a parasol over his head.

"Ragnok?" Hagrid said in shock. The head Goblin?

"I am terribly sorry" said the Goblin cooly "I was aware of your request...but I'm afraid one is gone"

"WHAT!" Hagrid yelled. Harry's eyes went wide

"Just earlier, a thief managed to break into Gringotts, and steal the cup Dumbledore had requested" he said darkly "We were barely able to head him off and protect this" he handed Hagrid the bundle with the stone inside it "We were have the money amount from the Potter trust vault as requested by Dumbledore" A money bag was given to Harry "However, the bank is closed while we tighten up security, the only reason we got this money for you was because Dumbledore arranged it earlier, goodbye" Ragnok returned inside the quiet bank, as Hagrid frowned.

"Blimey, who'd be able to rob Gringotts? Even Dumbledore would hesitate before doing so...well that's too bad. Well, lets find us your supplies then Harry"

As Harry followed Hagrid, he was deep in thought.

Quirrel, with Voldemort stuck to him, had attempted to rob Gringotts on this day, but failed because the stone had been removed by Hagrid earlier.

This time, he robbed the bank earlier, but while failing to get the stone, got the cup of Helga Hufflepuff...

Could Voldemort had sensed the loss of the soul from his scar, assuming it still occurred (Dumbledore would probably have pointed that out if it was no longer there). Could he have gone into overdrive, and had Quirrel retrieve his Horcrux's to hide again...

Just great, he'd have to hunt them again, without a clue where they were

So, as they left, Hagrid had a grin on is face "Well then, while this wasn't such a good thing for my job, might as well get you a birthday present"

And so, they entered the 'Eeylops Magical Menagerie'...hmm the two stores must have had a merger in this universe

And into a dark and cramped store, filled with various animals, with a whole corner devoted to owls, and various supplies, they entered

Harry noted familiar creatures, the jewel encrusted turtle, the skipping black rats, Crookshanks...better save him for Hermione...

Though he could be useful for finding Pettigrew, like last time...

But before he could reminisce, or make a decision on Crookshanks, he noticed something, new...

It looked like a cat, but it had blood red fur, with a white mustache on its face, a spine of yellow fur along his back to a dragon like tale, with a scaly underbelly.

"What, is that" Harry asked

Hagrid looked at it "That Harry, is a Snarf"

"Snarf?" great, he created new magical creatures...

"There like cats, not as intelligent as other magical cats" like Kneazles "But they are said to be pure and unable to be evil in any way. However, they have a nasty habit of getting there nose into trouble...and anyway, an Owl is a lot more useful...ACHOO!" Hagrid sneezed violently "Also, I'm allergic to Snarfs and other cats"

"Snarf" the Snarf mewed...or snarfed...or something

Harry smiled, however, at a sleepy white owl...

Hedwig

_Later_

Most of his supplies under his or Hagrid's arms, including Hedwing, fast asleep in her cage, Harry, having suffered through two hours of Ollivander going through wands (He was happy at how long it took...strange guy), and then once he got his old wand again, went through the speal about it having a feather from the same phoenix (Fawkes) whose feather also powers the core of Voldemort's wand...

So what, its a good wand, no matter what another wand has as its core

So, passing by a place called 'Succubus Entertainment Services' (Great, an entirely new sentient species! What's next, a Pantheon of Gods!), he was at his last stop for this time around

Madam Malkins

Well...he avoided Draco at least. He was much later than before, so the git would be long gone

"Hogwarts, dear" the kind old lady asked, Hagrid having left to get an ice cream for him...good ol Hagrid

"Yes" he said

"Why, come on in, another first year is already here" Harry wondered who the guy was as he entered, the boy's back to him.

He had blond hair, a silvery blond color, with a tan complexion...

Zachrias...no, Anthony...no, Nott...no...

The boy turned, and Harry mentally gasped

It...was Draco...but not.

What...what happened!

"Oh, your a new student too" he said, and Harry was shocked at the lack of a drawl in his voice...he sounded, nice!

"Yeah..."

"Oh, where are your parents" he asked gently...again very un Draco like

"There, elsewhere" Harry half lied

"Well, my dad and my uncles Remus and Ted" Remus...he can't mean, and Ted... "are at Gringotts, while my mom, aunt Andy and Aunt Dora" Huh! "Are window shopping for bargain deals"

This was new. Not only was he not calling his parents Father and Mother, but he mentioned Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks, who Mrs. Malfoy pretended didn't exist because her sister married a muggle, and thus they ignored her daughter Nymphadora Tonks...and she married...

"Your whole family are wizards?" Harry asked, curious

Neo Draco nodded "Dad's an auror, same as Aunt Dora, dark wizard catchers you see. In fact, Dad put away a particularly nasty witch named Bellatrix Lestrange years ago"

But...if Malfoy Senior was a good guy now...then where was the diary! That, and they didn't seem to like blood purity, seeing as they saw crazy Bellatrix locked up

Bellatrix...the woman who tortured Neville's parents into the loony bin, killed Sirius, tortured Hermione and engraved 'Mudblood' into her arm, killed Dobby, hid Helga's cup, and killed Tonks, before Mrs Weasley killed her.

And Remus, did he mean...

"So, do you know what house you want to be in" Neo Draco asked.

"Huh?" Harry played dumb

"Oh, your a muggle born...my uncle Ted is too" he said kindly. Oh, how he was glad his hair covered that damnable scar "People say its a bad thing, to be muggle born, but I've never understood that. I mean, Muggle Borns do better than most Purebloods in everything. That's why I really hope I'm not in Slytherin, that house is obsessive over blood purity and has poured out all but a few of the dark wizards in Britain"

Hey, one of the girls he had a soul bond with was a Slytherin, they aren't all evil. Slughorn wasn't that bad, Snape is good inside...

But before he could continue to brood, Neo Draco said something shocking "I hope I'm in Hufflepuff, myself. All my family but Uncle Remus went to that house. He instead went to Gryffindor, which isn't that bad, though Ravenclaw wouldn't hurt"

'Uncle Remus' was sounding more and more like Remus Lupin with every word, and Harry couldn't help but draw a parallel to what Draco said in their first meeting in the original timeline

_"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"_

"Draco dear!" a much nicer sounding Narcissa called, and Harry looked to indeed see a kinder, tanner looking Narcissa, the long blond haired mother of Draco, along with Andromeda, the near Bellatrix look alike but with brown hair and kinder eyes.

It was indeed the Andromeda who in the original timeline was kicked out of the family.

"Coming Mom, see ya at Hogwarts!" Neo Draco left, as Harry found himself wondering what was next; a dumb Hermione or a female Snape

**A/N This was put at the end to avoid spoilers. If you have any ideas for new creatures, such as the Snarf, give it to me like this**

**Creatures name/description/X rating**


	3. Platform 9 and Three Quarters

FINALLY, I HAVE POWER! Took about a week to get it back though

Faves 49

Alerts 60

C2's 6, My Favorites and My Mixed Stories

Review Replies

Anatamous; Any they would admit that?

Xanatos; Well there are stranger things to come

Kai; The Chocobo one isn't too bad, and no, no ancient spirits of evil

Reishin; That also isn't a bad one

Traviswj; I can't fulfill all requests

Leaf; He has, and you will see

You know, I just want to point out the very strong views of an evil alliance of Molly and Dumbledore in some Fanfics, and its easy to see where this began, the Philospher's stone and her asking her children where the Platform was, and never doing that again, is the chosen action that is elaborated to create a diabolical Molly. That is my comment

With this chapter, I hope to set up things while preparing for future chapters and plotlines

Now, let us begin

_Room in the Leaky Cauldron_

_Screams, a blaze of green light on every side: Hagrid gave a yell and the motorbike rolled over. Harry lost any sense of where they were. Streetlights above him, yells around him, he was clinging to the sidecar for dear life. Hedwig's cage, the Firebolt, and his rucksack slipped from beneath his knees –_

_"No – HELP!"_

_The broomstick spun too, but he just managed to seize the strap of his rucksack and the top of the cage as the motorbike swung the right way up again. A second's relief, and then another burst of green light. The owl screeched and fell to the floor of the cage._

_"No – NO!"_

_The motorbike zoomed forward; Harry glimpsed hooded Death Eaters scattering as Hagrid blasted through their circle._

_"Hedwig – Hedwig –"_

Harry woke up, recalling his original departure from the Privet Drive, and the loss of both his Firebolt, and Hedwig. (He never got the name of who killed her, though he suspected Selwyn). He quickly took a look at the sleeping form of his beloved owl once again, assuring that she was still there

"Not again" he said firmly. It was September 1st, and it was time to restart his past

Though how he would get back on the Quiddich Team was anyone's guess, seeing as Draco was nice now.

He would have never gotten discovered if Draco had never stolen Neville's Rememball, and taken off on a broom, forcing him to fly after him

However, that was the least of his concern. He might have to deal with Quirrell, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius's escape (How was that year one of his more normal years), the Tri Wizard Tournament, Umbitch, the war as acknowledged by the idiots at the ministry (Again, one of his more normal years...and Dumbledore died that year), and the Horcrux hunt

Voldemort seemed to have been retrieving them, meaning finding them again would be difficult, particularly with his connection to Voldy gone

And this time...he had no idea what changed and what didn't. He could easily do more damage this time around...he might expect a Basilisk and instead have a Nundu, Sirus might be truly a betrayal, or Barty Crouch Jr. might not be disguised as Moody, but Snape, Sinastra, Hooch...

Hell, he could be anyone except for those who aren't fully human, like Hagrid and perhaps Flitwick

Though he still had to get to School before he would have to worry about any of the above.

Luckily for him, however, the Floo Network had an upgrade in the time change, so as he stood before the great roaring fire in his room, he had a bag of the green powder ready...

"PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!" a swirling green fire engulfed him, his stuff and Hedwig as he was flooed to the station...though he did leave a nice tip behind

_Platform Nine and Three Quarters_

Steam bellowed from the great Red engine, as Harry arrived, and was greeted to the hustle and bustle of the train day.

And already, he could see changes.

For one thing, Draco was there, with two little blond girls about the age of Ginny was at this time, attached to his leg a

"BROTHER DON'T GO!"

"TAKE US WITH YOU!" they cried as Mrs. Malfoy sighed.

"Hesperia, Juventas, you aren't old enough yet, that's next year...now let go of your brother's leg"

"But why can't we go!"

"Because you are only 10 and you haven't gotten your letters yet"

"But we're magical!"

"We turned each other into Bunnies, remember!"

"No, you turned me into a ferret" Draco said, slightly annoyed at that

"Oh, so it was just a dream..."

"You were a cute ferret, Big Brother"

Harry chuckled at the memory when Moody turned Draco into a ferret...well it was Barty Crouch JR, the death eater, but still...

"Your be in Hogwarts next year, sis's" Draco patted their heads as they pouted like upset little girls

Okay, that whole exchange was definitely new, so Harry took note of other things as he continued to push his cart through.

He spotted several familiar people; Dean Thomas seemed to be the same...he might have one or two more half siblings though (They were acting a lot like the new She Malfoys)

Seamus was looking the same too, his father did look a little, nervous (Probably all the magic or something), but seeing as he never met Mr. Finnigan before, he might have always been like that

Hannah Abott, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Morag Mcdougal and several older students he had seen before also seemed to be somewhat the same...though he was a little concerned at the smaller Macmillan and Finch following their respective older brothers...

However, he did notice something odd, the Gyffindor Quiddich team members Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were speaking with hushed tones with a twin set of blond girls who were giving them brooms, almost like the manner that Mundungus dealt with his goods.

The blond girls were dressed in the twin manner, virtually identical, but they were Gryffindor if those red and gold clips in their hair were any indication. In the way they acted, they were a lot like Fred and George...

God, did he turn them into girls...!

Harry shook that thought out of his head as he saw what could be the first positive change (The new Malfoy was just too creepy)

It was Neville, and he was again with his grandmother, but with two changes

First, instead of Trevor, he had a cage that contained a Snarf (a name tag on the creature's collar said Trevor, Snarf, Property of Neville Longbottom, do not give sugar)

And second, two others were with him, a taller man who resembled the brave and fearless Neville of Seventh Year and beyond, the Neville who slew Nagini shortly after the snake brutally killed Snape, the Neville who refused Voldemort's offer to join him, the Neville who led the D.A in resistance against the Death Eater Controlled Hogwarts, the Neville who sacrificed himself to give him enough time to finish the Kronotron's repairs, and a round faced woman...

Frank and Alice Longbottom

They stopped their discussion as they spotted Harry

"Dear, do you want help?" Alice asked as Harry snapped out of his shock as seeing them not with the average intelligence of one of Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts

"Um...sure, thanks" he said as they took to helping him lift his cart onto the express (Damn his small 1st year muscles)

However, as he did so, his hair briefly blew, showing off his scar

Neville gasped "Your Harry..." Harry rapidly shushed him

"Please don't yell that out" Harry begged "I don't want to be swarmed" He really didn't; he really didn't like being the center of attention; he'd rather deal with Hagrid's Skrewts

"Oh, sorry" Neville said sheepishly.

"No wonder your alone, poor dear" Alice said kindly, sounding a little like Mrs. Weasley did when he overheard her talking with Fred, George, Ron and Ginny the first time around

_Poor dear — no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform_

"Well, you definitely are more polite then I expected" Augusta smirked "I had expected a overinflated ego"

Why did she sound like Snape...oh wait she always was like that

"Mother" Frank groaned "Please don't be rude"

"It's a honest concern" Augusta commented "He grew up hearing all about being the 'Boy who Lived"

"I'm called what?" he half lied, technically he didn't know of that nickname in this time in the original timeline, which he was imitating"

Alice Longbottom frowned "You don't know?"

"No..."

"Oh..."

"Well, it appears your just as decent as your parents" Augusta commented "No ego at all, you might even inspire Neville a little" Neville seemed to deflate

"Mother!"

"He's perfectly fine!" his parents yelled at her

"He still could be better" That obviously didn't change, her personality

"Um..." Harry politely interrupted them "I think the train's about to leave"

The Longbottom's ceased their argument

"Goodbye Neville" his mother hugged him before the Longbottom clan left. So leaving alone the two Gryffindors, the two who could have been the Boy Who Lived; both boys who were born in July of 1980

"Well...you want to sit with me" Neville asked politely "Hannah, my friend" Harry smirked inside "Wouldn't mind"

Harry shook his head, thinking of his red haired pal, Ron "No, I'm looking for one of my friends I met before today..."

"Oh, that's okay" Neville smiled as he went on ahead, and Harry following him, looking for any red haired first years...

It was almost painful to see all the old familiar faces in the train as he passed; he spotted Marieta Edgecombe, and not with her SNEAK scars.

Well, it served the snitch right, Hermione's jinx made her more hideous than Mad Eye.

Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, was watching out the window of the moving train

Cormac...was being an idiot, nothing new

Oliver was sitting alone, with complicated diagrams of Quiddich, same ol' Oliver, Dumbledore was right

He spotted Angelina, Alicia and Katie again, and he did notice they seemed more...nervous. He overheard a few comments, but he wasn't quite sure what they were about.

"I asked Oliver last year, they'd never know"

Harry didn't feel like spying on them, so he continued on.

Passing Draco, who was eating a Granny Smith Apple with Ernie and Justin, he entered another car...and found a red haired, glass prefect telling off a couple of second years...

It was Percy Weasley...but something was terribly wrong

"Do not throw that Dungbomb at Pucey, save it for the Mud Bloods in the houses other than our own"

Percy's uniform did not have the Scarelt and Gold of Gyffindor, but the Green and Silver of Slytherin.

He turned around, and layed eyes on Harry, as a dark smirk formed on his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't the legendary Harry Potter" he said darkly "Oi, Ron!"

Harry gulped

'Please no...please no...' his prayers were unanswered, as Ron appeared...

But, in his looks, his skin tone and his drawling voice to answer him, he was Draco!

"Why, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter" he said, sounding far too Malfoy like. Coming up behind this different Ron were Crabbe and Goyle...who looked bigger than they did first year...and Crabbe had a piece of scrap metal in his hand...which he then took a bite, taking out half of it, before swallowing...

Weird, he didn't even want to know why Crabbe was eating scrap metal

"You have a lot of nerve to show your family ruining face around here, Potter" Percy spat

Harry frowned, what did they mean

"Yeah Potter, don't you cause enough trouble!" What were they...

Percy drew his wand, as did evil Ron.

"Perhaps its about time you learn your lesson, and learn that your nothing special, that you are nothing but a spoiled brat" Great, they turned into the son of Snape and Umbitch...

Harry was ready to get his own wand, before two familiar voices yelled out

"DEPULSO!" two banishing charms flew into the two evil Weasley's as they were knocked to the ground, as Fred and George stood behind Harry, with the twin blond girls with them

"How do you know that spell, brother" Percy said the last word with more venom than they had fifth year, combined with shock. The twins grinned

"We practice spells to aide our pranks, brother" again, more venom was in those words than a Basilisk's mouth.

Percy stood up, and extended his cloak like a cape around Ron

"Leave these blood traitors, and family wrecking fame lover, behind Ron" he turned around and left, followed by Ron, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So sorry about that" Fred said as Harry turned to them, Harry happy to see George still having his ear

"What was that about" Harry was immensely curious about what just happened '"They said, I ruin families, what do they mean"

George sighed "You don't, Harry" he noted Harry's scar "Some people just choose to put the blame of things they did on others"

"Huh?"

Fred sighed "You see, Harry, when, well, it happened" Harry nodded at the point of his parents "Many people had an interest to adopt you, before you were sent with your family"

Harry wanted to insert the air quotes needed at Family

"And well, our Mother" venom "was one of the people who most wanted you. However...dad found out, things"

"What things" Don't tell me he created three evil Weasleys!

"She wanted the money that comes from being your guardian" George added "You probably noticed you have a lot of money at Gringrotts, well she wanted it, and well, we may not be the richest people, but we aren't thieves"

"It caused a huge row...Mom left with our brothers Charlie, Percy and Ron" Great, Charlie's evil too!...

"They inherited the Prewett fortune after leaving our 'Blood Traitor' father, and because of their connection to the House of Black, inherited their house" So, they own Grimmauld Place "But, they also inherited their prejudice against non purebloods...well almost all of them. Charlie didn't, and he got kicked out of that branch of the family and returned to the good side!"

"I'm sorry..."

Fred sighed "Your not to blame...Fred Weasley by the way"

"And I'm George"

"We're twins"

"As you can tell"

Great, twin speech

"And behind us" he looked at the blond twins who were with them

"Are our dearest friends"

"Well, maybe not as much as Lee"

"But they are are partners"

"In pranks and mischief" they took over after this, and continued the twin speech

"I'm Eris Trojan"

"And I'm Discordia Trojan"

The Greek/Roman goddess of Chaos...fitting

"We do the planning"

"They bring in the imagination"

"You make us blush" the twins said at once

"We are the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever had"

"And we are only Third Years"

"With great escapades like the Whoopee Cushion mass charm of 89"

"You couldn't sit down without a farting noise for a month"

"Then there was the great Whipped Cream blob of 1990"

"Combined the Gemino spell with a can of Whipped Cream"

"The entire west wing of the castle was covered in the great topping"

"And every time Filch tried to remove it"

"It just reproduced!"

"Took Dumbledore himself to remove it"

"And of course the Penguin Prank last February..."

"Hey, they haven't linked it to us yet...best be quiet" Fred said quickly

"Well, we have planning to do...see ya Harry!" they left, as Harry shivered

Evil Ron, Percy and Molly, very bad

Giving the twins partners in crime...possibly worse

So Harry continued on...looking for the other people he cared about...hoping they weren't evil too

Then, as he pushed through the last door, he spied them all, in a compartment to themselves...

Cliffhanger no Ju...oops wrong Genre

Um...

Prohibe Scientia! (Withhold Knowledge!)


	4. The Five First Years

Faves 63

Alerts 77

C2's 7; Fics of Legend (Animeman's, one of my biggest fans...send him some butter beer would ya?)

Review Replies

Dragon Bard; yes we shall

Vallavarayan; Well, we will see when we get to third year, no

azphxbrd; No, only Granny is on him like that, and Ginny is with Arthur. Also, Fudge will not be dressed in a bed sheet anytime soon (KKK ARE EVIL BAS****** AND THEY CAN'T FIND ME TO BURN ME FOR THAT STATEMENT!) Sorry, I don't like people like the KKK, to me Racisim like that should be inprisonable

Traviswj; Watch out for Fluffy below

Godzilla; Don't worry, the Maruaders didn't change

Leaf; He meets those in his year, anyway

Naruhina; Really, hope it catches on, and I see you remembered that. And as to the Ron thing, the Kronotron creates all sorts of little things like that. In fact, the Kronotron practically turned canon into a fanfiction, and it actually will. For you see, I did a bit of foreshadowing in the other story for what comes next...for as another HP story goes; Saving People has a power of its own

Oh, if any of you want to give out new creatures to use...I need them submitted like this

Snarf; Thundercats; Description; Abilities; XX

Just saying, I may have ideas but I appreciate others.

So far, I plan to also add a new creature to replace the Troll, but what it is, I'll leave you thinking

Now, there are more in the Harem then just who appear this chapter, just thought I'd say it

_A train car; Hogwarts Express_

Studious was a good phrase to describe the bushy haired Hermione Granger, a girl with a shrill voice and teeth that, once appear to be that of a rodent (The Teeth, however, had blessingly vanished in the new timeline, already in her Hogwart's uniform, even if she had no idea what house she'd be in.

It had only been a short time ago, when she was told she was a witch, and accepted into a school for witches and wizards, and had begun rapidly learning as much as she could about magic.

From a young age, you see, Hermione hadn't been popular with other children, in fact they seemed to fear her. This is a common aspect for Muggle Born magicals such as Mrs. Granger, so she turned to knowledge from a young age as her escape.

For no matter how much people feared her on the playground, the teachers would always be friendly to their star pupil.

It aided being a certified genius, having a I.Q score of over 200 (Her intelligence being comparable to a shadow loving boy who lives in a forested village in Japan somewhere and a lady obsessed with owls and her offspring at the sixth cabin on a camp on Long Island, somewhere)

However, because of her past, her ability to make friends...was about as good as the average magical's ability to look like a muggle

However, at the present time, she wasn't actually thinking about her lack of a social life, but at a spell book in her hand, as her wand in another

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" the book to the side of her began to wobble into the air, as she had a smirk on her face.

After all, she had checked that this was legal, after all she had had an encounter with an obnoxious boy and his two cronies earlier...however she couldn't help but think the red headed boy was familiar

_Flashback_

Hermione had a ball of blue flames in her hand, happy at managing the charm so quickly, as a drawling voice rang out

"Well well well, finally a smart Mud...muggleborn" she turned to see two boys; two giant ones who seemed less intelligent than her books, and a shorter, pale, red headed boy, who had a look of complexion on his face, as if he confused himself.

"Why thank you, I do hope that I'm able to do as well as I can..." she began, before he scowled

"That wasn't what I meant, you Know-It-All" he said, and again how did that sound familiar...not the phrase, she got it tons of times; along with teacher's pet and similar titles, but somehow...

"Your breaking the rules, your not supposed to do magic outside of school..."

She frowned "Actually, the express counts as school, I asked a Prefect in Blue myself"

He huffed "Oh, a Ravenclaw? Must have been that Clearwater Mudblood"

Hermione for some reason found disgust at that name "Hey, she was nice!"

The rude red head scoffed "She's a mudblood, just like you" he scowled as his lackies chuckled...with no intelligence behind it

"Your nothing but a muggle, who pretends to be magical, but your not the same" he said darkly "You don't belong here, leave now" he began backing away, as his minions followed.

Hermione was shaking, tears nearly coming out

_End Flashback_

That boy, was a jerk. He...was a wild donkey! (Her father said that was a swear...and she never should use the real word)

She would prove him wrong, she'd outdo him in everything, magically raised or not!

So she fumed as she went over more and more practice...before the compartment door open, as a girl's voice said with a dignified, sophisticated air

"Excuse me, is this car occupied to full capacity?" a girl entered the carriage room, a red head with stringy hair.

"Its open" Hermione smiled as the girl sat down.

"I see your practicing, you have good initiative" the girl smiled back "Susan Bones"

"Hermione Granger" Hermione returned to her practice as Susan watched...

"Your really good, you know" Susan commented after Hermione managed to cast Lumos, her wand glowing with a light like a flashlight

She seemed to be broody "Yeah, a good for nothing muggle like me is doing so well...bet you all can do this with your eyes closed"

Susan seemed taken aback, before she frowned "You ran into one of them, I see" she sighed.

"One of them?" Hermione asked darkly

Susan sighed "There are some wizarding families who believe that those who are, muggle born like yourself, regardless of your talent, of which you have in abundance by the way" Hermione seemed pleased at the comment but let her continue "Are unworthy of studying magic...while they themselves just make themselves weaker"

"Huh?"

"They are old families, and they only marry into other, old families" Hermione blinked, no wonder those two with that red heaed horror looked so dumb and freakish, they were inbred

"I see"

Susan had a grin "I'm from one of the old families, the Bones family, but we aren't like that. I'm a half blood, as in I have blood that isn't 'pure' but I still have wizard blood...its the most common 'type' of wizard these days really"

"...What lies are you spouting out" the boy and his inbred lackies were back, but this time with another red head in green.

"So, this is the rule breaking, spell casting mud blood you mentioned, Ron" the taller, older wizard smirked "You mud bloods don't know when to quit, you always push things...I do believe you have to give up your wand" he outstretched his hand, as Susan growled

"My auntie told me all of the rules at Hogwarts, and wand removal is not a prefect power!" he glared down at the girl

"Well, a Bones...and here I thought your blood traitor aunt was the only one of them not dead and rotting" Susan flinched as Hermione glared back at him.

"That was uncalled for!" mocking someone's dead family...they really were wild donkeys

The taller student huffed "Well, if you care so much about your relatives who are nothing but bones, your little avenging hero is just down that way..." a minor explosion was heard behind them.

"Blasted Weasleys...I have better things to do then talk to trash" he turned and left, followed by the other boys.

Susan seemed, dejected now, with tears in her eyes

"Um...what was that about?" Hermione asked bluntly, as Susan sighed...but before another voice interupted

"Well...that was sickening" another girl was standing at their doorway, a blond haired girl who had what appeared to be the beginning of a regal like beauty to her, pale skin framed in blond hair.

"Those ponces always give Slytherin house a bad name...and they are prats"

"You saw that?" Susan sniffled.

The girl frowned "I did, Daphne Greengrass" Susan seemed to be automatically suspicious.

"Um, I'm missing something" Hermione hated one thing above all else, and that was not knowing something (However, someone doing better than her academically could also tick her off, as well as the abuse and prejudice against House Elves, Goblins, Half Giants...ect)

"Let me fill you in, curls" she smirked "You know there are four houses, right?"

Hermione nodded vigorously "Yes, there's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin!"

Daphne nodded "Yes, the house of red neck brave hearts, brainiacs with no social life, miscellaneous, and now...inbred jerks"

Hermione looked dejected "Your a little..."

"Opinionated, you could say that. Anyway, the older prefect, Percival Prewett, and the goons you saw earlier; Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, and Ron Prewett, are practically destined for Slytherin. It was once a noble house, but over time its original status was perverted into inbred supremacy, and it has a bad rep, because You Know Who came from that house" Susan shivered as Hermione recalled reading about that.

"Because of that, anyone who's family is traditionally in that house, like mine for instance, are viewed as evil, supremacist, gits" Susan did look a little guilty at that

"Though, of course, my parents are evil, supremacist gits" she shrugged as if she just commented on the weather

"Yikes" Hermione had a strong, caring relationship with her parents, how could someone be like that to their own family?

"Tell me about it. Now, as to what the goons and the two peewettter's were talking about, the Bones family was cut down in size immensely during You Know Who's reign of terror, and so only two remain. Her Aunt is a high ranking official of the Ministry of Magic, and one of the few who isn't a corrupt, supremacist git"

Susan smiled, her Aunt always did complain about that "Thank you"

Daphne smirked "Your welcome. Now, who defeated You-Know-Who?"

Hermione's eye went wide "Harry Potter! He's here!"

"Don't sound like a fan girl" Daphne growled "They are even worse than the gits!"

Hermione flushed "He's in so many books...and I can't help but wonder...why do they never talk about what happened to him" Susan and Daphne gave her a look

"You know, that's actually a good question" Daphne admitted "I don't recall any one adopting him...that would be huge gossip at parties, instead of the posturing, offers of alliance, and all that junk"

However, as they began to wonder, the door opened, as two identical twin indian girls entered the room...

"Um, anyone know where the bathroom is? We can't seem to find it?" One of the twins asked

"Parvati!"

"What, I really need to go, Padma!"

"You can be less blunt!"

"You can talk more!"

The three exchanged a look, siblings

"I'm glad Astoria and I aren't like that" Daphne thought of her only decent family member, as a new head popped in

A head of a black haired boy, with glasses and a lightning shape scar

And as this new body part did...all the girls present suddenly stiffened, as Harry Potter fully entered the room, with wide eyes in amazement.

"Hermione? Susan? Daphne? Parvati? Padma?"

The girls, meanwhile, were recalling things...

"_Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."_

_"Miss Granger!"_

_Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last._

_"__I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them._" Hermione

"_And I don't know how you stand it - it's horrible. People always asking about your dead family...it hurts. And you had that for years, and with people always seeming to either love you or hate you...your strong_" Susan

"_Well then Potter, perhaps your not the attention seeking prat everyone seems to see you as. You have, something else about you...its not some Boy Who Lived, Chosen One bling, but its something, something about you, it makes me wonder_" Daphne

"_Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?"_

_Parvati went into a fit of giggles. Harry waited for them to subside, his fingers crossed in the pocket of his robes._

_"Yes, all right then," she said finally, blushing furiously._" Parvati

"_You messed up, you messed up really bad on that night, not as bad as Ron, but you did. Perhaps you might just be able to repair that_" Padma

The girls unfroze...before they all lunged at Harry, hugging him with tears in their eyes

"Harry!"

"The Kronotron worked!"

"I thought we'd never see you again!" Harry began to catch the contagious emotion of crying, relieved to see them again..."

However after about 2 minutes of tearful reunion, Daphne played the devil's advocate again "Wait...something went wrong, things are different" the girls stopped crying as they began to think about that as well, as Harry explained about what had happened since he came back (Though he omitted the Dursley thing)

"I never took an I.Q test" Hermione noted after the explanation "That's all I can really think of"

"I swear the ministry is worse...but then again I don't really see any difference with Auntie" good, this time line has at least one actually useful ministry member

"My parents are utter pureblood bastards" Daphne commented darkly

"Sorry..."

"Harry, what did I say about apologizing all the time!" they all seemed to yell at once

"Um...don't"

"YES!"

"Well, again not much changed with us either...just added a cousin or two" the twins commented

"But, Ron..."Harry began

"Hmmm, I don't see much difference" Padma grumbled

"Padma..."

"Um, ignoring the Weasley...Prewett...whatever" Susan sighed "There's the big issue, the possibility that anything and everything can and will change. After all, if Draco can be nice and Trevor can be a Snarf, what could be next.

Hermione shivered in excitement "I might have to learn everything again!" Parvati spun her finger around her ear over that mildly insane thought.

"There is also the whole, Voldemort might not be on the back of Quirrel's head, Sirius might be evil, I might not get back on the Quiddich team, sort of thing" They all gave him odd looks at that last one

"What! Wood will find a way to kill me if I don't get back on"

"Harry, he can't remember what happened in the original timeline" Hermione lectured

"I don't know...Wood can do anything with Quiddich...he might have Quiddy Senses!"

"He's not spider man, Harry" Susan chuckled

"No, he's Quiddich man"

Daphne had a frown "Harry...why do I have an odd feeling your hiding something?" that silenced them

"What?" Harry tried to be innocent, as Daphne scowled

"Harry, your talking to a Legilims here, and you never got any real Occumency training successfully done, seeing as your not as dead panned as some" Snape "Now, whatever your hiding, spill it!"

"Well..." he was, nervous "Some things were a little, extremified, when the time changed..."

Not amused, Daphne did a non verbal severing charm on his sleeves, as gasps let out in shock...that quickly turned to anger

"Harry...who did this" Susan was doing a marvelous impression of an angry, original time line Mrs. Weasley

"Um...the Dursley's"

They exchanged looks

"Okay, your the Slytherin, how do we torture them without being arrested" Hermione growled

Daphne was furious, that sort of thing was just wrong, and also the sort of thing Harry would hide (The loveable prat never did like playing the sympathy card. Probably the only time she ever recalled hearing him use it was to get Slughorn's memory on Voldy's original interest in Horcrux's while using Felix Felecis)

"Well, if I recall Crucio is legal in Zimbabwe, North Korea...I did hear there are few magic detectors in Siberia...there are options"

Harry sighed "Girls...Hagrid beat you to it" They looked at him sharply

"Hagrid used..."

Harry sighed "No, they tried to kill me and him, and he killed them in self defense" they exchange another set of looks

"Damn it Hagrid, we want a piece of those bas..."

"Attention, Hogsmeade Station in 5 minutes" the announcer called


	5. The sorting

Faves 80

Alerts 94

C2's 9; now in Back to the Beginning and terra6661

Review Replies

URG...sorry but I lost them by mistake when I was typing, so I skip them

_Hogsmeade Station_

The hustle and bustle of the modest train station of Hogsmeade as students rushed around, trying to get onto carriages to Hogwarts (Harry and his five female companions seeing the bony thestrals that pulled the carriages, because they had seen people die...).

The Thestral was a XXXX creature, known for eating meat and its great flying ability. Despite its ranking, it was quite a tame creature, hardly dangerous, and was one of Hagrid's most interesting lessons.

Of course, the only lessons Hagrid did that didn't have anything of interest were the Flobberworms, though perhaps he exceeded interesting with the Blast Ended Skrewts

In the original timeline, Harry and a squad of Students with Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna flew them to the Ministry of Magic, entered the Departmetn of Mysteries because Harry had been tricked to believe Sirius had been captured there (Showing that the Ministry's security was utter crap)...

Harry recalled how exactly they had gotten in, prior to a couple of students getting into the most highly guarded part of the ministry

_"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" Harry had said._

_Ron did it, his arm bent bizarrely to reach the dial; as it whirred back into place the cool female voice sounded inside the box._

_"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."_

_"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," Harry said very quickly, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood… we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"_

_"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."_

_Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to Harry over Ginny's head; he glanced at the topmost one, Harry Potter, Rescue Mission._

_"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."_

Then they fought a squad of 12 death Eaters inside the ministry, including Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle Senior and Bellatrix Lestrange (After all, if students can get in, so can Voldemort's minions)

Then these six students fought and incapacitated many of them (However, Ron was attacked by brains and Neville's wand snapped), prior to the Order reinforcing them...after a long time

Of course, with Harry's luck, Sirius got cursed into the veil of death by Bellatrix

Then, shortly after that. Dumbledore dueled Voldemort himself in the Atrium, where Mr. Chocolate, the Minister of Morons, saw him, and stopped the smear campaign, admitted he returned, and was kicked out of office shortly after.

However, the 1st years came to Hogwart's a different way, and not by thestral...

"First years! First years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid called, odd sounding without his accent. The girls looked at him oddly

"I have no idea why he lost his accent...but he hasn't lost his sense of pets"

Hermione sighed, Parvati and Susan shivered, and Padma and Daphne groaned. While Hagrid could be a good teacher...the combination of the original Draco, Umbitch, and the Blast Ended Skrewts gave him a dark record.

Hippogriffs, Nifflers, Salamanders, Thestrals, Porlucks, Unicorns...he could do safe an interesting creatures, well safe unless Draco, acts like Draco, well original Draco

After all, just minutes before Draco insulted Buckbeak, Hagrid told them clearly that "_Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do_"

"C'mon, follow me — any more first years? Mind your step, now! First years follow me!" he beckoned, as the sea of children that were small surged towards him, as they followed him.

But, oddly it wasn't to the lake

"Um...Mr..." Hermione covered her future knowledge of him, as Hagrid looked over to her

"Its Hagrid"

"Yes, Mr. Hagrid...I read we crossed to the school in boats?" Hagrid sighed

"We used to...just last year we did...but last year a student was a moron and poked the giant squid that lives in the lake with his wand...well lets just say Hogwart's was down a student. So, as we still have to take a bit longer, we get to be pulled starting now by a few of my newest pets"

The five exchanged rapid looks. He didn't have Nundu, did he? Chimeara...

Instead he had carriages pulled by, giant chickens?

The birds were to Hagrid's chin in height, with yellow feathers and soft beaks. Their bird like eyes were soft and gentle...pretty much the exact opposite of the creatures Hagrid really liked

"Chocobo" Hagrid introduced "Great for pulling things, however their eggs are, for sub par omlette making, get on"

Luckily, as their were not too birds, there were thus more room in the carriages, as the five time traveled minds boarded one of their own.

"Wait, what about Hagrid..."

"Um...what is that?" Hagrid was riding another new creature, a horned creature with a slight crumble like pattern on its horn, the size of a large horse.

It had wary eyes, a blueish roan coloring, and no mane, but two horse tails came out of its end

"That looks a lot like what Luna described a Crumple-Horned Snorcack to look like" Harry blinked

"Great, you created...THAT!" Hermione shivered

"Well, look at it this way...Luna'd be happy"

"Um, you are aware that a sane Luna...would be a little creepy" Padma commented

"Hey, knowing the Lovegood's they are chasing after other things" Daphne scoffed as the odd presition of bird, wizard, half giant...and whatever a Snorcack was approached the Castle of Hogwarts from around the Hogwart's Lake.

_Hogwart's Castle_

The first years approached the front door to the castle...as the old, fearsome looking Minerva McGonagall opened the door at once

"The first years, no fatalities" the elderly transfiguration mistress nodded

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here" And so they followed her, as she began the whole...house point spewl, house family spewl...ect ect ect, you all heard this

So, she stopped them at the little chamber prior to entering the great hall...and after that annoyingly long wait (Reality 5 minutes), his old head of house, and hopefully once again, followed her to the main hall, which looked rather, the same

Same four tables, same mass of people, same ghosts, same teachers, same hat, same Umbitch...

Huh

Harry, and the others immediately took notice of three extra people, waiting over on the side.

One, was a portly male with a stupid green hat...Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Morons...well magic, but the people who followed him during the smear campaign, are morons

The second was the only human who' wear such an ugly pink Cardigan, the utterly toad like Dolores 'Umbitch' Umbrige, the sadist

Finally, there was a taloned blond lady with a crocodile skin bag, with a quill in her mouth an gold teeth, Rita Skeeter

Great, three of the people he hated the most, in one place

"What are they doing here!" Parvati hissed

"I don't know...Quirrel is here so that toad can't be a teacher..." Hermione began

"I think its obvious" Daphne frowned as they looked at her "Your Harry Potter, your more famous here...they obviously want to see where you go"

"That doesn't sound quite right" Harry countered

"I agree...there is something more" Susan frowned

"Well, that toad better stay away...or else Sectumsempra meets her neck again" Harry said darkly

"Harry...!"

"Hey, she killed me and Parvati" Padma snarked "I say he's free to do that" that sounded so weird to say...oh thank the lord...and Snape, for the Muffilato charm, and non verbal, wand less casting of said charm

So, they approached the end of the hall, but instead of lining up, they were in a square shape, like a horizontal line.

"Wait, what happened to the..." Hermione was interrupted by the hat breaking into song

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

Harry, Parvati and Hermione smirked

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

Susan smiled

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

Padma nodded_  
_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

Daphne shook her head, so true was that statement_  
_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

So, that was the same...Harry thought

"And now, bring forth the WHEEL OF DECISION!" McGonagall yelled

Wheel?

As a burst of magic sparks rose up from the ground, someone, likely the elves, brought forth, a giant gambling wheel, the multi colored vegas item...but it instead had names

What in Merlin...

"Now, the wheel shall randomly choose students to be sorted by the hat. It is completely random, so be ready to be called at any point"

"Where did they get that?" Hermione groaned

"Well...I think I read something that the last D.A.D.A teacher was name Famion Fortuna, a lover of gambling. However, the goblins chased him out of the country. Since teachers generally bring items to Hogwarts...he probably provided this"

The wheel was now spinning rapidly, flying over the names of students, Harry only catch a random few's

Draco Malfoy

Dean Thomas

Ernie Macmillian

Stephen Cornfoot

Su Li

Lavender Brown

Tracey Davis

Zachrias Smith

Now, who did the name land on first...

Harry Potter

"Of course" Harry grumbled, and also of course, the entire 2nd year and up went stir crazy

"The Harry Potter!"

"Its him"

"I thought he' be taller"

Harry sighed, feinging a nervous look as the hat was placed on his head

"So, we meet again, Mr. Potter" the hat spoke

"Wait, you too?" Did he have a bond...

"NO...I just have nothing to do but listen in on Dumbledore" charming

"And as I heard from the book, and I reliterate now, this is difficult, very much so"

"Your brave...to the point of being foolish..."

"Gee, you sound like Snape"

"You are loyal...to a fault"

"So I've been told"

"Yet you don't have a bad mind"

"Never here that"

"Oh, but you repaired the Kronotron, without any help for the last 8 months after your last was killed, and the space walker appeared"

"Oh, Taisune"

"Yes, him, and you have a slight disregard for rules...any three houses could have you"

"Three...last time you said all four?"

"Yes, I did...but this time, Slytherin is not for you...there are, issues there that are very un you, and its not blood purity"

"What?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, I'm only a hat, I only here of whispers, rumors...so do you wish to start, differently, or do you want to go the same path?"

"I'll go the same"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Loud cheering erupted from the Lion's table, as the two twins were loudly calling "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!"

Best of all, the twin corrupt politician duo looked as though Christmas had been cancelled, and turned to leave, followed by Skeeter

Harry recalled they were Slytherin's...so perhaps they wanted him in that house. But what did the Hat mean?

As he took his seat, Dumbledore had a grin on his face, as the wheel began to spin around and around, landing on more names

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Greggory!"

"Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Macmillian, Ernie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Brown, Lavender!" Harry got a look at Lavender...and noticed, that she too, looked different

It was almost, a Pansy like look...

"SYLTHERIN!"

Lavender...was acting really different now. She had that, pureblood air, I am better than though because I am inbred, and looked as though she hit the ugly tree...sort of.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Harry watched as the former Slytherin Ice Queen sat once again under that hat...

"Gryffindor!"

Daphne had a, surprised look on her face as she went over to join the table...and whispered

"It seems to be, helping you" so, the hat was going to put them in...

"Patil, Padmal!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Gryffindor!"

So it was true

"Smith, Zachrias!"

"Slytherin!" fitting

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"Slytherin!"

"Prewett, Ron!"

Harry frowned...maybe, just somehow...he'd regain...

"Slytherin!" NO!

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Davis, Tracey!"

Daphne frowned, her old friend hadn't changed...meaning she wouldn't...

"Slytherin!"

Well...she could still see her in Potions, she had confessed to her friend that she was worried about being in Slytherin (Just from her time with Harry, she had a concern that she could end up differently housed), and Tracey said she wouldn't give up on her if that happened

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!" Harry and company space out for what remained, then ate their way through the feast, as Dumbledore went on about the whole rules, the basic junk, the no go to the third floor corridor unless you want an extremely painful death...and on that cheery note they were led to Gryffindor tower

_Later, Ministry of Moron's_,_ the Minster of Moron's office_

"So, he's a bloody Gryffindor! That McGonagall won't let us near him" Fudge snarled in his office

"I'm sure we could make it law..." Dolores began

"We don't have the time!"

"Hey, I only said interviewing him was optional" Rita smiled, showing off her golden teeth "After all, we have plenty of enough, to use him to our advantage...after all you want to kill off Pro-Muggle sentiment, so why not show how Muggle's tormented our little hero?"

For Skeeter, the Ministry's secret, official 'ruin our enemies' reporter, had been doing some snooping around, and they had two options really

There was the 'Harry Potter is a delinquint' method, or the 'Harry Potter was abused by muggles' method. And just seeing Harry, they saw his thin frame, his oversized cloths (Why didn't he buy new stuff?) and concerned commentary from the sight of him by concerned, and unaware of there intention, Madam Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and Aurora Sinastra, they'd be able to pull off the latter quiet nicely.


	6. The First week

Faves 88

Alerts 105

C2's 10

Review Replies

Zillahammer; Perhaps at one point

Animeman; The problem is, its utterly random...for all they know Pugs are a sentient species (And not alien sentient pugs)

azphxbrd; That was Harry, going NOOOOO, and your see

Loginanout; No, they just were concerned and were foolish to say it in their earshot

Runinplace; Um...

Leaf; You actually liked them before?

Naruhina; That, will be saved for later

_Hogwarts School_

The day after the sorting was one of loud, excitable discussion...and of course it was about our star, Harry Potter, as he sat around a table with his five friends who in the future had benefits

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the girl with the horribly curly hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"He's so cute!"

"I bet that he'll be a stud when he gets older"

"I call dibs!"

"Urg...fan girls" Harry shivered, nothing oh so more horrifying than them...he'd rather be attacked by death eaters than them

"What did you expect, Harry? That they'd vanish?" Daphne quipped

"I could have been lucky!"

"Harry, you'd need to bath in Felix Felecis to be that lucky"

However, then the Owls began to arrive, one of them dropping its item to Daphne before flying away. She sighed

"I was expecting this"

They gave her varied looks of surprise

"Daphne..." Susan was interupted by Daphne opening her letter

_How dare you besmirch our Slytherin house by being a Gryffindor. You continue to disgrace the proudly Pureblood name of Greengrass. You will not be returning for Christmas or Easter holidays, and if you are with any undesirables, you will be disinherited as a blood traitor piece of trash_

_Lord and Lady Greengrass_

Daphne put the letter away, emotionless

"Daphne..." Parvati tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she nudged it off

"Its okay..."

"Its not okay, your nearly..."

"Cut off, kicked out...so what" she cut Padma off "As far as I can tell, my parents are dead, and this 'Lord and Lady Greengrass' are just impersonating them" dark

"Daphne...I'm sorry..."

"Harry..." she cut off his apology

"Okay okay..."

She sighed "Anyway, its not like I can avoid it, if anyone is considered an undesirable...well only Susan or perhaps you, Harry, wouldn't be called that"

They muttered darkly about stupid changes as more letters and papers came in, as Harry got his own delivery...

"Wait...I didn't put out an order for this?" Harry had a copy of the daily prophet...with his face on the front

"Oh no..."

_Harry Potter abused by Muggles_

_By Rita Skeeter  
_

_Almost 10 years ago, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, managed to do the impossible, defeating the infamous He Who Must Not Be Named, before being sent to parts unknown to protect him from possibly reprisals from loyalist death eaters_

_ Much speculation was put into his whereabouts, ranging from being raised by Dumbledore, to being made duke of the mythical Charenwell..._

Huh? Where do they get those ideas

Daphne smirked "You'd make a good duke?"

He shivered. Him, a duke! That's all he needed, more fame

_However, one universal assumption to his whereabouts was that he would be treated to love, respect and taught of his identity_

_However, in this, we were wrong_

_'He looks so thin' one Professor of Herbology, Pomoma Sprout, commented..._

"How did she hear that?" Sprout said shocked to McGonagall, who was frowning as they also read it

_'The pain in his eyes...they look like someone wit no hope' said the head of Astronomy, Aurora Sinastra_

_'He looks like he's been malnourished...did he live on the street' quoted the matron, Madam Pomfrey_

Both teachers were alarmed as their conversation was in paper.

_The hero who defeated the dark lord appeared at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after a 10 year absence, to a horrifically emaciated appearance._

_It appears our hero had been sent to live with his muggle relations (His mother, one Lily Potter nee Evans, being a muggle born), however these relatives are truly the savages that non magicals are at heart_

_"The boy never had friends" a neighbor of the savage muggles commented "The Dursley Boy (His relatives sur name) made sure that no one would befriend him"_

_"It was always strange to see him" another neighbor said "The Dursley's are a corpulent family, while he was thinner than a rail"_

_It is even rumored that our savior's former 'family' had attempted to resist him from even entering our world, and had attempted to crush any magic out of him, through physical persuasion_

_In fact, their recent disappearance may be linked to this attempt to stop him from even knowing he's famous, as the escort sent to find him, the keeper of key's and ground Ruberus Hagrid, appeared to be injured after the attempt_

_"This act against our hero" Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge said in a solemn press conference "Shows once again the savagery of muggles. They are animals, unless they have our gift, and thus should be treated as such!"_

_Recent rumors of new muggle protection laws have been severely deflated after this horror was revealed_

Harry was disgusted

"Damn Ministry" Were they going to use him to force anti muggle, and probably anti muggle born sentiment

It would be like Muslims after 9 11...perhaps he should send a warning to the American Ministry to pass on to their counterparts if he had a chance

_A few days later, Thursday_

After dealing with a few hundred people going on and on with sympathy...(He was missing Snape's sneering already), Harry had finally gotten a chance to relax, his homework done

After all, he did it already, and he remembered...most of it

They all had sort of begged-blackmailed Hermione into helping them all with History and a bit in Astronomy

So far, he had been to all of the core classes but Potions, and so far they all seemed to be the same.

Though, they did have History of Magic with the Ravenclaws now

However, on this moment, he was watching something else

The Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts.

Harry was no fool to think that he could just apply to be a player and expect to get in. He'd have to prove himself again

But, Wood had no complaints with him watching (In fact, he seemed to hope that his fame would distract the fans to give the players a break)

So far, things appeared to be a lot different here, and Harry wasn't happy about what he was seeing.

While he had no issue with the Weasley twins female co horts, Eris and Discordia, being banned from Quidditch after the last match with Slytherin they played with the twins as chasers last year (They, while skilled players, broke a major rule when they used a severing charm on the wrong broom stick when a few of the more, rowdier Slytherin Beaters groped them in game), as he didn't know them that well, his old chaser teammates Katie, Angelina and Alicia were having problems

While they were skilled, just as they were last time, they were getting a lot of hate from the males who they were outclassing.

The other, less skilled hopefuls appeared to be taking great offense to being out shown by girls (and Harry had a bad feeling that Angelina being black and Alicia having a middle eastern skin tone wasn't helping)

A particular behemoth loser, Cormac, was shouting vulgar things about all three of them, though a quick spell from Harry left him silenced with Silencio

At the end, however, they still made the team.

However, the last part was seeker, and Harry had to frown as it got a lot more attention

If Harry had to think of anything he disliked about being a seeker, it wasn't the frequency of injuries and fouling. It was how it seemed to be so singled out.

During the Quidditch World cup, more attention was put on Krum than the Irish who scored rapidly and with fury. They boasted more about the Seekers than any other player, and if they lost, it was rare to see any other player get the blame

The Keeper could block 50 shots with only one arm, the beaters could use a bludger to fend off a dragon that would have eaten the referee and the chasers could score a goal without looking, but all that mattered was if the Seeker scored.

How sad, that Harry was fitted for the one position that fitted Snape's view of him as an attention seeking brat.

However, he hardly could hope to take any other position; he'd be bumping off one of the twins or the chasers, and he didn't want to replace someone that was good already (It would be like one of those muggle wierdos that buy a new computer every time a new model came out)

Wood and McGonagall only allowed him his position for the simple reason that the other seeker had less skill than a duck would

While Harry had not seen the Quidditch trials in the original timeline, he could have sworn the players were worse...

The snitch than flew into his mouth, briefly causing him to choke before he spat it out, while the hopefuls were flying on the other end of the pitch

Wood slammed his head into a wooden post, and Harry went over, playing the innocent first year again, to give him the snitch

"Um...I found this" he gave a shocked Wood the snitch "I sort of swallowed it by mistake, shouldn't you release it?"

Wood frowned as he looked up to those pathetic Seeker hopefuls

"No, once a snitch is touched, its the touches forever"

Harry frowned "No offense, but they suck"

Wood sighed "I have to agree with you, I'll have to hold a new try out now that the snitch is out of bounds...or I could just play a team that focuses on scoring 150 points quickly enough so the Seeker isn't necessary" he began to talk to himself like a mad scientist scheming as he left

For the team's sanity, Harry hoped that he wouldn't go to that level

_The next day_

Harry was waiting for the right time to check on the location of the Philosopher's stone, right before his first lesson in the new time period, with Snape

Snape...so many conflicts there.

On the one hand, he was a brave man, so much he could have been in Gryffindor

On the other hand, he was a jerk to nearly everyone

On another hand, he saved Dumbledore from horrible pain caused by a curse and kept Draco from damaging his soul with murder

On the other hand, he killed Dumbledore, arranged by Dumbledore or not it still led him to hate him even more than Voldemort or Umbitch for nearly a year (To a point Harry attempted to Crucio him)

There was also how he worked to protect him in the first year from Quirrel/Voldemort

On the other hand, he was responsible for the stupid snake even going after his parents (Or if he had chosen different, Voldemort would have attacked Neville)

He recalled a memory from Snape's pieneve as he thought of this

_...Snape was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone… His fear infected Harry too, even though he knew that he could not be harmed, and he looked over his shoulder, wondering what it was that Snape was waiting for –_

_Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air. Harry thought of lightning, but Snape had dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hand._

_"Don't kill me!"_

_"That was not my intention."_

_Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand._

_"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"_

_"No – no message – I'm here on my own account!"_

_Snape was wringing his hands. He looked a little mad, with his straggling black hair flying around him._

_"I – I come with a warning – no, a request – please – "_

_Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other._

_"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"_

_"The – the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"_

_"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"_

_"Everything – everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!"_

_"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July – "_

_"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down – kill them all – "_

_"If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"_

_"I have – I have asked him – "_

_"You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Harry had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"_

_Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore._

_"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her – them – safe. Please."_

_"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

_"In – in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Harry expected him to protest, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."_

Harry wondered if he was any different now. Dumbledore did say he still had feelings for his mother, so that should mean all of that should be true...

But he would still be bitter...

So the Neo Gryffindors entered the cold dungeon of Snape, jars of pickled animals all around.

Harry took a seat at a table with Parvati, Susan, Padma and Hermione, Daphne having asked to sit with her friend Tracey.

Harry, having no reason to ruin that friendship, agreed, as Snape the sallow skinned, greasy Potion Master fluttered down, as a bat before transforming

Great, Snape the Animagus. It appears he wanted to compete with his father, Sirius and in theory, the traitor, as animagi.

And so, he began reciting through their names, before he paused at Harry's own name

"Ah, yes" he repeated his past "Harry Potter, our new-celebrity"

Celebrity to his great dislike, anyway

Slytherin Ron and the other much worse Slytherins, Tracey being the exception, snickered.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape bega, entering his lecture mode

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, stew lock and boil power, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The dunder head thing did ruin the speech

"Potter!" he snapped, as Harry had a mental smirk for what would happen next "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The draught of the Living Dead"

Snape appeared to be stunned, his jaw was slightly ajar, before he regained composure "Do you know what a Bezoar is?"

"A stone taken from the stomach of a goat, used to cure poisons" Snape twitched

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he tried his last card

"That's a trick question, its the same plant"

Silence

"Potter, how do you know all of this?"

Harry could tell the truth, but he didn't want to say something that crazy

"I had a month to do nothing but look over my books until I got here, Professor"

Snape frowned...the boy wasn't like his father...

"A point to Gryffindor" he said sulkily.

"HEY, that was so worth more points!" Seamus yelled out...

"And that was a point from Gryffindor, Mr. Finnigan"

The lesson then commenced, where it was quite clear Snape did have a slight change to him.

He didn't pick on the Gryffindors and let the Slytherin's run amuck, he picked on those whose talents were none existent, ignored those who had average talent, and treated people with skill like he treated the Slytherin's in the original time period.

It was sort of like a fusion of the original Snape with his predecessor, Professor Slughorn, just with less crystallized pineapples and a few hundred less pounds

So, he was currently picking on Crabbe and Goyle, whose cauldrons had somehow turned into rubber ducks (Harry didn't want to know how that was possible)

"How did you two morons do that!" he snarled in their faces "Detention, you two better hope you can create a simple potion in it..."

"Oh lay off them, they are unavailable" the Malfoied Ron drawled as Snape turned on him, as he glared at the boy

"You impudent little..."

"They are busy in the common room tonight...oh wait you can't get in there!"

Harry listened in on the exchange, frowning

What did Ronfoy over there mean?


	7. Take Flight

Faves 102

Alerts 125

C2's 12

Review Replies

Reishin; Perhaps because there are far too many that occur without time travel

Anatamous; How big are Cauldrons, cause that's there size

azphxbrd; That was a joke (Its not like they knew where Harry was, so they had all sorts of theories) Only their female counterparts Eris and Discordia are banned, the are still beaters

Loginaout; That, my friend, is for later...

Animeman; Yes it is

Naruhina; The cameos got too many flames last story, so I've decided to leave them be

Vexit; I shall point that out now

Initiate!

_Third Floor Corridor_

The tip toeing of small first year feet as Harry and his little band were sneaking over towards the forbidden corridor

"Harry, really" Hermione sighed, sounding more annoyed then when Draco answered a Herbology question before her, taking 5 points for Hufflepuff

"Hey, don't you want to put up a detection spell in case Voldemort tries to get the stone again" he hissed back

"Yes...but do we have to do it at night?"

Daphne frowned as they approached the door that led to the gateway "This is the best time to be doing this, when everyone else is asleep. However, we need the spell to be inside, or else it will go off the second anyone goes in"

"What about Hagrid feeding Fluffy?" Harry brought up a good point. Fluffy the three headed dog needed to eat, and it didn't appear he ate any students...

"The house elves feed him, and they won't trip the alarm" Susan commented as she drew her wand "Alohomora"

The door opened, as they entered, to see a change

Harry recalled how they had first came to this spot in the castle, because they were running from Filch after Draco set them up to be caught by him after challenging him and Ron to a false wizards duel, and discovered the first of Hagrid's vicious and bloodthirsty pets (That they met)

_They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. _

_It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant._

However, there was a new animal here, a giant leopard that was breathing toxic purple clouds of gas

It was a Nundu...(How Hagrid got one, they didn't want to know...)

They rapidly cast Bubble Head Charms to avoid its toxic breath as the cat began to growl

"CAST IT!"

Daphne rapidly began to cast it, as the beast charged at them

"FLIPENDO!" a knock back jinx hit he beast straight on, but it only slightly stumbled it

What is with Hagrid, and XXXXX creatures!

"DONE!"

"RUN!" they ran out as the vicious cat yowled. Closing the door with a boom, they panted rapidly as their bubble head charms popped.

As Hermione used a disease sterilizing spell just in case of any other toxins from the giant cat, Parvati snapped

"Okay...how did I not see that coming? Hagrid had to get MORE monsters"

"I thought it would just be the same old Fluffy the Three Headed Giant Dog"

"Harry...you know quite well your not that lucky" Padma told him

_Grimmauld Place_

The ancestral black home, in the original time line, it was abandoned, accumulating dust due to the last heir of Black, Sirius Black, being wrongly incarcerated, filled with dark objects including the locket of Salazar Slytherin, a Horcrux

However, now it was more habitable, the dark objects, while not in high abundance or prominence, still lingered, such as the locket that hanged in a case on the wall.

This is because of its residence, the Molly Prewett of this time

However, unlike the dumpy, sweet woman of the Weasley family in the original timeline, this Molly resembled that Molly blended together with Muriel and Umbitch, with a hint of Walburga Black.

Also, much unlike the original, she was sitting, having tea with her best friend, Rita Skeeter, as Minister McChocolate and Umbitch flooed in

"OH, Mr. Minister, Dolores" Molly said sounding a lot like her old self would to Harry "Would you like a cup of tea, Kreacher"

The ancient house elf poofed in "I shall, mistress" he poofed away again

The two corrupt officials of the government sat down at the table with the two witches

"So, how is the plan going?" Molly asked, curious as to how the muggle discrediting was going. Fudge frowned

"Well...we got the article out, but Harry Potter, who is a Gryffindor I may add, sent a letter to the Daily Prophet to tell people that not all muggles are bad"

"So what, just throw it away"

"They put it in the evening prophet" Dolores grumbled "Apparently, they wanted to use a forgiving Harry angle, hoping to cause people to see him as a good kid who was trying to save the muggle's skins"

"However, they instead see him as a good kid who had really bad muggles stuck to him" Fudge grumbled "Opinions really are hard to control, aren't they"

"Oh, they are easy to control" Rita smirked "You just have to send stronger instructions to the prophet to avoid any pro muggle comments. Soon enough, mud bloods will be ousted like the weeds they are"

"Well, we really should also deal with Blood Traitors as well" Dolores had he sweet, angry voice on hand "First of, I here that Potter spends a lot of time with a mud blood named Hermione Granger..."

"I heard about that one" Molly said darkly "My sons have already seen her break our rules. She's a know it all who reads books like a person possessed"

"And also, Daphne Greengrass, daughter of the esteemed Lord and Lady Greengrass, Susan Bones, daughter of that Amelia..."

"What a blood traitor that one is" Fudge growled. The only reason they hadn't gotten rid of her was because not only did she have a powerful lid on the rules, but she was a powerful witch who'd hex the aurors they could send at her into next week

"And two Patil girls, a bunch of Indian..."

"What an, improper bunch of hooligans" Dolores had a scowl "He should be molded into the Ministry's weapon, now into a supporter of there kind"

Molly had a evil scowl on her face "The Greengrass family cannot be risked to the leadership of a Blood Traitor. I do believe I should send them an, informative owl"

_Hogwarts; Morning_

The many years of Hogwarts were mulling about the morning buzz as they took in their morning food and drink

"So, we finally are having Flying lessons?" Harry noted the flyer that had been handed out today with a smile, it was to occur on this Saturday Morning

"Yep" Parvati yawned "Wonder why it changed"

Hermione sighed "Parvati, anything could have changed. I half expected Professor Flitwick to be Hagrid sized this time around..." speaking of, Hedwig had landed on the table, a letter from our favorite gamekeeper tied to her leg.

Harry removed the letter as Hedwig hooted softy, sipped a bit of his juice, as flew off, flying over the Slytherin table as she left...

As Goyle got...an extra white topping to his toast, that he ate to no problem. Tracey appeared to be a little sick at the sight

Harry and the others were laughing there heads off as Harry examined his own letter

"Dear Harry

After Flying today, I'd like to invite you over to my cabin. Talk about your week...be free to bring your friends (By the way, if they are allergic to dogs, a warning in advance, Fang is friendly)

Hagrid"

Susan frowned

"Why did he call a man eating, three headed dog Fluffy, and a cowardly dog Fang?"

"Who knows" Daphne sighed, as she spotted an owl coming towards her, dropping a red envelope off...

"Howler..." Daphne sighed and, her wand under the table, cast Muffilato with as much power as she could hope for, Parvati and Susan adding a slight charm to hide its effects as well, as Daphne opened it with a blank expression

"HOW DARE YOU FURTHER TAINT OUR PROUD NAME BY BEFRIENDING A MUD BLOOD AND A COUPLE OF INDIAN..."

"Silencio" Harry silenced it...before it began to smoke, and steam, and the letter broke the charm

"WE WARNED YOU, NOW YOU ARE CAST OUT OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF GREENGRASS, YOU BLOOD TRAITOR PIECE OF TRASH!" the letter tore itself up, as Daphne continued to look blank at it

"Daphne..." She held her hand up to silence Harry

"I don't need pity. Like I said, they aren't my parents...they just made it official" She stood up and left "Now, don't we have a class to get to?"

After a minute, they took to following her, they and the rest of Gryffindor...and Slytherin

Odd, how they put them together for Hogwart's three most dangerous subjects; Potions, Flying and Care of Magical Creatures?

_The Flying Lesson Field_

At least three dozen brooms lay in a neat row along the ground as the two classes arrived, before the hawk eyes, old Madam Hooch arrived.

"Well, what are you waiting for" she barked "Go to a Broomstick" they complied...Harry frowning at the state of the brooms, as was Ronfoy

He swore they were worse

"Stick your hands over them, and say up!"

"UP!" five brooms flew up to their owners hands; Harry's, Ronfoy's, Smith's, Daphne's and Susan's.

Several others just rolled around

Neville's flew into his head, knocking him to the ground, shattering with a splintering impact, the broom now kindling.

For, while Neville was no where near as bad as he used to be, still had little practice with broomsticks

Everyone who wasn't a slytherin, aside for Tracey, flinched

Brooms also flew up the wrong way for Crabbe and Goyle, riding straight up into where it hurt, before tripping them to the ground, where there heads hit rocks

Hooch sighed...they really needed to replace the brooms...several of them were starting to rot inside, but no, this was the least budgeted department in Hogwarts (Even the History class got more, and he didn't eat, sleep, drink, or do anything but sound like a really old, really boring vacuum cleaner!) stupid Board of Governors...

"That happens sometimes...I'll get you three to the hospital wing...if you get on a broom before I get back, expect a detention with Filtch" they shivered as she dragged the injured three away

Even with there young first year detention memory palates, that still sent fear down their spines

As Hooch vanished, Ronfoy burst into laughter

"That...was RICH!" the other nasty Slytherins took to laughing

"You, are disgusting" Dean Thomas, their tall, black friend scowled

"Last I checked, some of your pals..." His Irish pal Seamus began

"Or minions" Harry offered

"Yes, Minions, I like it, your minions are hurt too!"

"They recover quick enough" the pug faced Pansy waved him off

"Snarf"

_Meanwhile, the Headmaster's office_

"You want a retrial?" Dumbledore asked with his twinkle eyes as Wood and the rest of the incomplete Gryffindor Quidditch team, along with McGonagall, were in his office

"Yes, Headmaster sir" Wood said seriously "We lost our snitch during the trial, making it necessary" Dumbledore already had a smile in place, after all it was time to set things in motion

Waving his hand, a glowing wall of light appeared, that revealed the flying lesson, from the begining

"Well, I'm not sure I can offer a retrial" Snape would...Snape. He may be annoyed at the Slytherin's, but to him, everytime they beat Gryffindor, he beat James, so..."But perhaps a view into future Seeker prospects. I recall they all were terrible this year"

Wood clenched his teeth

"Well, that might be true, but if we train our team to beat 150 quicker, more often, faster, WE CAN STILL WIN!" that crazy eye gazed was in his eyes again

"I have the sleeping gas ready" George mumbled to his twin. Just in case it got really bad, they could force Wood to sleep, so they could sleep

"No, didn't we use it in that Potions class the other day"

"True...has Montaque woken up yet?"

They then noticed what has happening down on the training field

_The Training Field_

"Snarf" Trevor the Snarf has maundered down to the field, apparently looking for his master

However, in his search for him, he ventured a little too close to the Slytherins

"Hey, that Snarf was with Longbottom when he got on the train" Pansy chuckled darkly

Ronfoy appeared to like what she was going at, as he grabbed the cat creatures tail, pulling it into the air

"SNARF!"

"Let Trevor go!" Harry yelled. Ronfoy was turning into more of a red haired Malfoy by the day...and Harry hated seeing Ron as this freak.

Hopefully, like Draco, Ron would eventually re evolve into a decent human...though having a terrifying Greengrass girlfriend was likely not in his future

Astoria did have Draco whipped...very much so

Ronfoy smirked

"If you want him so bad" Ronfoy took off into the air, the struggling Snarf in his hand by the tail "Come and get me!"

Harry recalled a similar event in the past

_"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."_

_The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. _

_"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. _

_Malfoy smiled nastily. _

_"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?" _

_"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. _

_He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" _

_Harry grabbed his broom. _

_"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble." _

_Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. _

_He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. _

"I'm getting Trevor back" he took off on his broom, flying after the stunned Ronfoy

"How can he fly so well..." he was raised by magic hating muggles...he never flew before

How!

Ronfoy wasn't exactly unskilled in the air, and dive rolled away from Harry, the poor Snarf spinning around in both body and eye balls as he did so.

However, Harry side flew him, reach to grab Trevor...

However, Ronfoy let him go, sending the animal flying towards the ground.

"NO!" Hermione cried...she didn't want to see any animal get hurt.

The Slytherin's snickered, as Daphne found loathing for her old house

Were they that bad the first time around?

Harry angled himself into a dive, going down rapidly after the flaying cat creature, as Seamus dropped his jaw wide opened

"That...that's..." an amazingly accurate drop as Harry flew straight at the flaying animal, before grabbing its flaying snitch sized paw, and hoisted him into his arms as Harry landed the broom with grace

Ronfoy was paler than usual

_Headmaster's office_

Wood was hyperventilating

He, must, have, him

McGonagall was doing that internally, but not showing her desire for such skill on her team

The rest of the team was impressed, particularly the twins

"Well, he sure showed Prewett" they snarked over to one another

"Yes, it was quite an impressive showing, was it not"

"You are aware, of the loophole" Dumbledore smiled

"Loophole?"

"The rules about first years and broomsticks doesn't apply if the person in charge of the team sends them one" the twinkle was sparkling like the north star in Dumbledore's eyes "And of course, first years aren't banned from Quidditch teams, now are they?"


	8. Talks and Revenge

Faves 120

Alerts 140

C2's 12

Review Replies

Vexit; That may occur at some point

Reishin; Harry saved Trevor, and Ronfoy will be given detention...and a thirst for revenge

Leaf; Good point there Leaf

azphxbrd ; Harry would have never sided with them regardless. They don't know that, however.

Naruhina; As it was never used before, I decided to explain it

Pinellas; Same for QuirellMort

Animeman; I have to keep some things the same, but I have a few surprises at wait

jabbarulez ; Perhaps

My Netbooks' charger is toast, so until I regain the ability to restore it, my updating ability may or may not be on occasion off. Also, beware this computer lacks spell check

Well then, its time to BEGIN

_Hagrid's Cabin_

Much like the original timeline, the cabin of Hagrid was a warm cabin (but made of stone this time), filled with hams and dead phesants.

Of course, the stoat sandwichs are still inedible

"Qudditch! You got on the team at your age!" Hagrid boomed happily, his large boar hound Fang (Why do the dangerous creatures have cute names and the nice ones have fierce ones. Really...), drolled on Harry happily.

"I know...I was expecting to be expelled, not put on the team" Harry repeated his past self's thoughts. That, or after hearing the name wood, was half expecting a cane

"You know, your dad was on the team too, Chaser." Hagrid mused.

Daphne, however, decided to break the muse train, while getting information (After all, if that Nundu was there by chance...well they had to double check)

"Um, Hagrid, sir...we were looking around the castle some time ago..."

She paused and the rest looked down for guilty affect, as Hagrid chuckled.

"All First Years do, carry on"

"And...well we heard something like a giant cat in that forbidden corridor thing...and saw a giant leopard..." Hagrid looked pale

"How do you know about Mr. Whiskers!"

Mr...Whiskers...Nundu...they all had really disturbed looks

"Mr. Whiskers!"

Hagrid beamed "Yes, my Nundu. Raised him from kittenhood. Got him off a Tanzanian Fellow in a pub several years back. Old Professor Kettleburn wanted one of his famous 7th year projects for his Care of Magical Creatures class, and I've been helping him with it"

They paled...wait did that mean Hagrid had more...

"Like last year, with my dragon, Norberta...as I found out...there was that year with Bob, my Manticore"

Bob...Manticore

"Sparky my Chimaera"

Sparky...Chimaera

"Larry my Lethifold"

Larry...Lethifold

"Oh...and Happy, my Hydra"

Happy...Hydra...and he wasn't even mentioning his childhood pet, Aragog the Acromantula

"And this year's project...Fluffy my Three Headed Dog...now there was a surprise!"

The time travelers, already pale from hearing about Hagrid's new pets, were now even paler. Hagrid's surprises were usually in some way fanged

Hagrid whistled "Mauler, Ripper" Harry flinched at the name of his aunt's evil bulldog "TIBBLES!"

In a blur of motion, four of the girls who were not being drooled on had two three headed puppies on them. One was licking the Patils, while Susan and Hermione had another puppy loving them

Daphne, who had smartly gotten out of the way, was now being growled at by the last puppy, who, knowing Hagrid, was Tibbles

"Isn't it lovely Harry, I'm a grandfather!"

Great, two more Fangs. Laundry day was going to love him now

"You haven't told anyone else about Mr. Whiskers have you?" they shook their heads

"Good, now I want you six to promise not to go back to see him, not to look for trouble, and at no point are you to ask why Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamell borrowed him..."

"Dumbledore and who?" Hermione asked, again playing the innocent First Year

Hagrid looked furious with himself, once again

_Detention with Argus Filtch_

"RELEASE ME YOU SQUIB!" Ronfoy yelled as the disgusting looking caretaker of Hogwarts, Argus Filtch dragged him into his office, also known as the closest place to hell in Hogwarts

The Squib was looking particularly gleeful in a malicious way

As a child, the squib had been harassed by his two older brothers, both of whome are dead as death eater scum. he was kicked out of his family as soon as his hogwarts letter failed to arrive, leaving him to wander the streets of London, during the Blitz.

During the first raids, the 11 year old Argus had found a kitten whose family had been killed during the bombing...his beloved Mrs. Norris, his life long companion.

Why was she so old? How was it they seemed to always be able to follow Well, there is a explanation you see.

During that conflict, he saved the life of a baby bird who was left alone in a destroyed building.

Fawkes

Dumbledore, who had been fighting Grindlewald during what muggles saw as one of the more vicious of Lufftwaffe raids, had been saved by Fawkes, who took a curse for him. The fight had forced them away from the phoenix, and because of that was put in danger from bombers from the actual german menace

Dumbledore is nothing if he is not grateful. He was given home at Hogwarts during the summer and admission into a boarding school in Scotland, and when he graduated he was trained to be the next caretaker of Hogwarts by Pringle.

He even cast a spell so that he had a mental connection to his cat, and she would live as long as he did.

However, his experiences had shaped his view of magicals, few were worthy of their gifts. They were all guilty.

Especially the Pure Blooded

For that reason, he had developed the ultimate pureblood torturing tactics

"Now then, in detention I normally assign you brats to scrub walls of filth, but for your kind, I have a special assignment"

Ronfoy smirked, it would appear his superior kind would be let free, as they deserved

"You, will be reading this" he slammed down a huge stack of papers "And after it, you are write down the fact that these papers state, on this chalkboard...until my sweat returns"

"You use your cat as a timer?"

"I do...now read"

The Ronfoy opened the paper with a smirk, but it faded away as he saw its title

**The Declining Abilities of PureBlooded Wizards**

"LIES!"

"Read"

A simple piece of paper, created more agony in this boy than a whip would. It outlined how, in the last 200 years, the average magical core level of Pureblood wizards were decreasing, as their inbred status was creating declining magica ablility.

It didn't just show this, but it also showed other compelling evidence to support it.

The Owl Scores, over the years, there declining results

The Muggleborns in comparrison

Medical records showing weakening health in Purebloods

Fertility decline

Half Blood abilities in comparrison

After four hours, of which two of them were taken reading the report of doom, Mrs. Norris returned, and the tortured Slytherin slithered back to his den...wishing he had just been crucioed.

Filtch, meanwhile, was chuckling to himself, a bottle of champaign in hand, which he poured a saucer for his cat.

"Muggle crime shows really give you great ideas for dealing with supremecists...and of course, this magicly hardened tech" he reached for a remote and turned on his entertainment

"Tonight, on Sixty Minutes..."

_Gryffindor Common Room_

"So, its official, the stone is exactly the same thing as the original time line, its hidden and Quirrel wants it for Voldemort" Susan frowned as the six of them sat around the dying fire, with the silencing spell around them in case anyone wakes up

"It is, and it would appear that Dumbledore has beefed up its security" Harry noted. After all, if there was a Nundu now, in theory the other restraints were beefed up as well,

"Also Quriell is the only teacher besides McGonagall and Snape with Occumency defenses. Snape was confirmed by Dumbledore to be the same...ignoring his slight Slughorn attributes" Daphne added "As to McGonagall, she doesn't appear to have changed, but she still be monitored..."

"Professor McGonagall would never do anything dark, in this or any timeline!" Hermione defended as Harry recalled a contrdictory point.

In the first dark year, the year that Voldemort was killed, in fact a few days before

Flashback

_The few Ravenclaws who had remained behind sprinted for the stairs as Amycus burst over the threshold, brandishing his wand. Hunched like his sister, he had a pallid, doughy face and tiny eyes, which fell at once on Alecto, sprawled motionless on the floor. He let out a yell of fury and fear._

_"What've they done, the little whelps?" he screamed. "I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em till they tell me who did it-and what's the Dark Lord going to say?" he shrieked, standing over his sister and smacking himself on the forehead with his fist, "We haven't got him, and they've gone and killed her!"_

_"She's only Stunned," said Professor McGonagall impatiently, who had stooped down to examine Alecto. "She'll be perfectly all right."_

_"No she bludgering well won't!" bellowed Amycus. "Not after the Dark Lord gets hold of her! She's gone and sent for him, I felt me Mark burn, and he thinks we've got Potter!"_

_"'Got Potter'?" said Professor McGonagall sharply, "What do you mean, 'got Potter'?"_

_"He told us Potter might try and get inside Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught him!"_

_"Why would Harry Potter try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower! Potter belongs in my House!"_

_Beneath the disbelief and anger, Harry heard a little strain of pride in her voice and affection for Minerva McGonagall gushed up inside him._

_"We was told he might come in here!" said Carrow. "I dunno why, do I?"_

_Professor McGonagall stood up and her beady eyes swept the room. Twice they passed right over the place where Harry and Luna stood._

_"We can push it off on the kids," said Amycus, his pig like face suddenly crafty. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there" - he looked up at the starry ceiling toward the dormitories - _

_" and we'll say they forced her to pres her Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm... He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"_

_"Only the difference between truth and lied, courage and cowardice," said Professor McGonagall, who had turned pale, "a difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Amycus moved forward until he was offensively close to Professor McGonagall, his face within inches of hers. She refused to back away, but looked down at him as if he were something disgusting she had found stuck to the lavatory seat._

_"It's not a case of what you'll permit, Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up or you'll pay the price."_

_And he spat in her face._

_Harry pulled the Cloak off himself, raised his wand, and said, "You shouldn't have done that."_

_As Amycus spun around, Harry shouted, "Crucio!"_

_The Death Eater was lifted off his feet. He writhed through the air like a drowning man, thrashing and howling in pain, and then, with a crunch and a shattering of glass, he smashed into the front of a bookcase and crumpled, insensible, to the floor._

_"I see what Bellatrix meant," said Harry, the blood thundering through his brain, "you need to really mean it."_

_"Potter!" whispered Professor McGonagall, clutching her heart. _

_"Potter- you're here! What-? How-?" She struggled to pull herself together. "Potter, that was foolish!"_

_"He spat at you," said Harry._

_"Potter, I - that was very - gallant of you - but don't you realize -?"_

_"Yeah, I do," Harry assured her. Somehow her panic steadied him. "Professor McGonagall, Voldemort's on the way."_

_"Oh, are we allowed to say the name now?" asked Luna with an air of interest, pulling off the Invisibility Cloak. The appearance of a second outlaw seemed to overwhelm Professor McGonagall, who staggered backward and fell into a nearby chair, clutching at the neck of her old tartan dressing gown._

_"I don't think it makes any difference what we call him," Harry told Luna. "He already knows where I am."_

_In a distant part of Harry's brain, that part connected to the angry, burning scar, he could see Voldemort sailing fast over the dark lake in the ghostly green boat... He had nearly reached the island where the stone basin stood..._

_"You must flee," whispered Professor McGonagall, "Now Potter, as quickly as you can!"_

_"I can't," said Harry, "There's something I need to do. Professor, so you know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"_

_"The d-diadem of Ravenclaw? Of course not - hasn't it been lost for centuries?" She sat up a little straighter "Potter, it was madness, utter madness, for you to enter this castle-"_

_"I had to," said Harry. "Professor, there's something hidden here that I'm supposed to find, and it could be the diadem- if I could just speak to Professor Flitwick-"_

_There was a sound of movement, of clinking glass. Amycus was coming round. Before Harry or Luna could act, Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, pointed her wand at the groggy Death Eater, and said, "Imperio."_

_End Flashback_

While not a dark witch, she wasn't exactly as Hermione claimed. Still, it was to save students including himself, from death eater rath, so it was hardly evil.

Also, the Voldemort government did legalize them...

However...it was a time period he liked to avoid in his mind

"Hey, I don't trust most of the teachers"

"Why? I mean, I have more reason to, seeing as I'm attacked by every D.A.D.A teacher...and only Remus wasn't willingly doing it"

Daphne had a dark look "Its simple really, if something happens and a teacher gets two suspects; a Slytherin or any of the other three houses...who's going to be blamed?"

_Day before Halloween, Quiddich Practice_

The Quaffle flew across the air like a cannoball, the beaters blocked the bludgers like a swordsman's class and the Seeker followed the Snitch with a devotion that he admired.

While he, the Keeper, did alright (He was always modest, if insane)

Oliver was beaming. All of his team was playing at peak condition. How was it that they played so well...

He had to wonder that himself. The new seeker, Harry Potter, was a natural, but for some reason he seemed to lack arrogance from it, and his skill level he could afford it

Yet he also seemed to know how his team played, as if he had played with them for years...

The Chasers had a similar ability, but only amongst them three. He knew that Angelina and Alicia had done a lot of practice flying during the prior school year, and Katie was good at flying.

Why Angelina and Alicia choose to wait to join the team he had no idea, with chasers like them he could have won the last Quiddich Cup...

Perhaps that wouldn't have worked without a seeker, but now that was hardly a problem

He had been worried about having four new players on the team, even if they were better than last years one, but perhaps that wouldn't be a problem at all.

However, he had another problem, one he didn't see...

Ronfoy was hiding behind a stand, eying the team

And he had a malicious grin on his face

"Potter, you may have gotten me in detention, but now I will have my revenge" for he had already set the score to see it done


	9. Ministry, World, Space and Time

Sorry for the delay, I had a heck of a day yesterday, but my computer is back! So, I decided to throw a special treat at the end of this chapter, though it may be only for certain people such as Animeman and others who read several different stories of my creation

Faves 128

Alerts 152

C2's 13, Welcome Harry's wand

Review Replies

Naruhina; You have perception my peristant fan, but note where I say not what I mean

travis; There will be issues he cannot comprehend that result from it

Leaf; Nickname from the author

Loginout; because something will

azphxbrd; The stubborn will be stubborn, and Hagrid will be Hagrid. That at least, hasn't changed

Animeman; Well, everything in this universe is harry's fault, more or less.

Anatamous; I thought he deserved at least one story where his past is explained

RRW' I got the idea from Harry Potter McGonagall

Note, yesterday as my laptop is still out of commision, I don't trust myself to do a big chapter with dramatic affects such as my Halloween, so I will instead fill up a few other points today

But now I have recently recived a new charger, allowing my Laptop to run once again. And Run it shall,

So, I shall now look at time travel, and know of its two forms. There exists time travel by mind, and by body

This Harry travels by the former, as do most time travelers in this fanfiction site, along with many others in other realms such as Code Lyoko. However, there also is the body time travel, such as done with time tuners, and done by three of my Sorta OC's (Characters who are made by others such as two Naruto and one Percy Jackson Character who travel in time and to do so, adopt personas created by myself). This method is more for a time traveler who wants to guide the past, but it also a painful one.

It may leave a person forever trapped in a paradox, as time reverses as he fixes it, causing him to be unborn, recreating the scenario that required it...well its a cycle. Perhaps they instead just are removed from time entirely. If that is the case, what is to happen to them once they complete it

Both the time traveler partial OC's who initiated time travel, Taisune being the first who, if you recall, was mentioned to have aided Harry, appearing in Mysterious Power and being a Naruto originating hero, and the Sage of Ragnarok, a character hailing from another story of mine Moon Heir and the Lost Ones, from Percy Jackson. They both traveled back to save a loved one and the world from the actions of a lightning user, but at the end of it all, even if they succeed, what is there for them

Their normal counterparts get their loved ones, while they watch on from the shadows

So pity the Sage, as at least Taisune has a time limit to his death

_The ministry of Magic; Atrium_

The entrance to the Ministry of Magic, the most corrupt of all magical governments, begins with a most odd of statues

Perhaps statue is not the best word, but fountain, a golden structure of 5 beings.

two of them, the highest, were of a witch and a wizard.

Below them were a beaming statue of a centaur, another of a house elf, and a final grinning goblin

Now, only one of them was accurate at all, and that was the house elf

However, only a few wizards would notice, as this was a government for the corrupt, by the corrupt, that was corrupt, with a a huge dose of inbreeding

And most of them were in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

For its head, Amelia Bones, aunt of Susan bones, was a just and fair mistress of the law, hired those of talent and skill, not of blood or beliefs

While corruption still existed there, the problem only existed because the Minister controlled who was fired, and I think I said enough to let you understand it

However, with a spinning form from one of the Ministry floo locals, a truly different ministry person appeared, a man who liked muggles, put family before riches and saw his children as more than future assets to expand his family's power

He was known, as Arthur Weasley, the father of the 5 Weasleys and 2 Prewetts, with his son Charlie's return to the blood traitor side, as his mother would call it

Holding onto him like a little vice was his daughter, Ginny. A little red haired girl with brown eyes, she was looking around behind her father's leg with awe

This was her first time to the Ministry, for Arthur's eldest son, Bill, was not able to keep an eye on Ginny today

While in one timeline Bill was a Curse breaker who did a lot of work over in egypt, this Bill was more put at work with Celtic and roman tombs for Gringotts.

However, he was temporarly transfered to a greek tomb for the next few days due to seome particularly powerful and nasty curses that had left the other curse breakers as Shrimp

But, as the little girl looked towards the fountain, the little girl began to hear voices, as the next year Hogwarts student seemed to keep doing these days

"_HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!"_

The voices sounded like her, Fred and George...but who got off?

She kept having these random visions ever since late July...she only wished she knew why

Her father appeared to be concerend as she cringed "Dear?"

She smiled back at him "Sorry daddy, must be allergies"

He lost his worried look as he beamed down at his little angel, as he approched the seecurity counter

The guard wizard frowned as he appraoched "Arthur...whose the girl"

"My daughter, Ginny."

"No minors"

"Sir, you are aware I am a single dad and thus I must make sure that my children are not abandoned or left unspervised" he was legally forbidden to leave the twins alone after all...

"That is not the concern of the ministry of magic..."

"I'd change your tone guard" a stern voice said. He gulped as the fearsome looking Amelia Bones, the graying head of law enforcement, appeared behind him

"Madam Bones..."

"yes...and its bring your child to work day in my department" she made that one up, Arthur was the only one who'd even do that anyway "Now, let them pass, or else!"

"YES MY LADY!" he let the family go as he ran for the bathroom

Arthur had a grin "Excellent timing as always, Amelia"

She smirked back as she appraoched "Nice to see you too, Arthur" and they kissed

Oh, did I mention they were dating? I guess I did not

For some reason, thrashing eels came to Ginny's mind

So they moved towards the elevators, ready to go to the very difficult task of keeping a very corrupt nation somewhat stable, as the rest of the government works against them

_One Elevator trip later_

Three entered the department of Law Enforcement, to find a most unwelcome person waiting for them

"DAD, THERE IS A HAG IN THE MINISTRY!"

"I beg your pardon" simpered Dolores Umbridge (bitch, if you do not like the use of bridge), glaring at the terrified little girl

"DON'T EAT ME!"

"What is it you want" Amelia said with a frown "This is my department, not whatever you do as an undersecretary" what did an undersecretary do anyway?

Was that the name for the most sadistic government member who hopped from one minister to another

Or perhaps was an undersecretary the best at being under the table, perhaps both as a figure of speech, and literally, with a ministry member's fly undone

She did to appear to know a lot of the going ons of top secret meetings in the Ministry with the department heads, and Fudge always seemed to be grinning...

"I was mearly wondering" she said in her sweet, most angry voice, "Why you voted against the Pureblood employment bill?" The Bones vote had been a deadly blow to that law initiative

Amelia frowned "remind me, but that bill of law would make it easier for starting out of Hogwarts Purebloods to get ahead in Ministry positons?" for example, alternate Percy getting his assistant job to Crouch

She had a huge grin as Amelia answered "Very good" she spoke as if Amelia was five "Now, tell me why you seem to think that is a bad thing?"

She had a stone hard look in her face "Because it contained provisos to not only keep these benifts from Muggleborn graduates..."

"Muggle Borns" she said it with a lot of distaste "Can easily get work in the Muggle world..."

"But, as Hogwarts does not give out a equivilent to a high school gadation, they would be limited to low paying jobs" Arthur interjected

Aemlia nodded "Very good Arthur, and thus its problems with muggle borns getting a decent job after Hogwarts. Also there is the greater issue, with the Minister being allowed to delegate them"

"And that is a problem, why?"

Amelia had a stone hard face "Because you fill my department with enough idiots as it is, I don't need more crowding out actually decent employees" a blur of motion formed as two Aurors apparated before her, a shaved Black Man with a serious expression and a long haired blond who resembled Draco

"Shacklebolt, Malfoy, remove her"

Umbitch waddled away "I will not be removed by the likes of them..."

"Quite frankly, I didn't want to touch you anyway" Malfoy senior mused

"That will be all" they apparated away as the father, girlfriend and daughter continued , passing by several cubicles for the individual aurors, Amelia making several comments as she went past

"Dawlish, get to work or else your on azkaban duty!" since Fudge wouldn't let her fire any of his boys "Runcorn, why aren't you practicing your stunners down at training, your last spell nearly took out a visiting muggle dignitary!" "Tonks, Lupin, please see your reports on the Belfast black market in by next tuesday, Malfoy, you can floo in your daughters for a bring your daughter to work day instead of just smiling at a photograph, Longbottom continue your dragon smuggling investigation as soon as your report from the department from the regulation and control of magical creatures, Shacklebolt keep working on the C report" as in her corruption investigation...she liked to know who in her department was not trustworthy

After passing by several departments that were mostly Fudges fellows, such as the Misuse of Magic office, they approached the Misuse of muggle artifects office

However, that was what is was in the orignal timeline, it now also has the labeling of the Department of monitering the Muggle World office, with a slight connection to the Muggle world...

Particularly the wars and anything else that impacts the magical world potentially

For this new world was a lot more chaotic and war torn than the original

For on this year, the Soviet Union was dissolving, and this created one of several major conflict areas in this world.

First, the Russians are fighting to attempt the union together, with severe fighting going on in the Caucasians, the Ukraine and other areas where the union was breaking apart.

It wasn't the only Communist nation trying to keep itself from separating at the seems; China was dealing with a armed Tibetan rebellion, while the cities of Macau and Hong Kong, fearing eventually being subjugated by China's communist policies, declared themselves as a new city nation as Hong Kong-Macau, and were gathering an army to enforce the issue

In addition to this communist area war, conflicts were raging elsewhere. South Africa was experiencing large amounts of war on the pacific coast; with Bolivia at war with Chile to regain its lost sea coast while conquering Paraguay

Africa was also experiencing severe problems, with the recent formation of the United Staes of Africa, a African version of the United States (Which now has Porto Rico as its 51st state and New York City and its surrounding area as the 52nd), whose members currently Tanzania, Mozambique, Burundi, Rwanda, Uganda, Ethiopia, Somaliland (In the original timeline an unrecognized nation, but now with larger recognition), Puntland (Currently in the original timeline an autonomous region of Somalia) Djibouti, Swaziland, Zambia, Malawi and South Sudan, which was partially where its problems were coming from, with Sudan proper waring to take it back, while Somalia proper was having even more severe terrorist problems that were affecting the nation as well.

Amongst the other, less waring areas, several new nations now existed in this timeline, being Quebec, Basque and Kurdistan, in addition Taiwan, the Western Sahara, and Palestine were seen as their own countries by a wider scope then in the original timeline, Medina and Mecca existed as a nation similar to the Vatican and Richard Nixon and Gerald Ford were never presidents, but instead the 1968 elections were taken by Martin Luther King, who served well before he was assassinated still before his chance for a second term, causing a four year presidential term of Mike Mansfield

Arthur twitched as he saw a huge pile of paperwork

"Why does it never go away" he frowned. He worked early, stayed late, and yet it still was always huge...

It wouldn't die...

Amelia frowned "I wish I could put the Aurors on it, but they don't do paperwork well." and he couldn't get lackies because of budget cuts to this department...as well as her aurors

What a recipe for disaster...just wait for a few years

_An Unknown location_

Dark waves washed on the shores of a dark beach, covered in dark sand and speared with dark rocks, where two figures stood facing the other, both of them normally cloaked, but with their hoods off, a pair of eyes as blue as the sky meeting a pair of the color of steel

"Well well, the Sage. We meet again...two time meddlers in one place, or do you once again go by the name of A..." the person he referred to as a Sage frowned

"It appears we do...but why is it, Taisune? I was sure I'd have faded away after what I had done, the future changed..." Taisune had a frown

"Its a complicated thing, time travel. Makes you wonder how it works for us, who travel the full way. Those who take a new body worry not of fading once the future changes. A Harry I met a time ago in a land like yours and mine travels that path, a path neither you nor I choose to take"

"Are we Time Travelers doomed to wander the shadows forever, ours homes gone and thus nothing to ever to return to? Or does the bliss of nothingness and fading exist in our future. I know of it not"

The Sage clutched her heart as Taisune finished his monologue "I managed to save him this time, but still I no longer have him. He is now with another of me, and not myself, he will never be mine once again"

"I have lesser luck than the two of us who stand here, on the margin of Darkness, before the sea of darkness on the shore of in between. For while you travel the span of time and space alone, I have an embodiment of pain alongside me, a person who is the person dearest to me, but yet not" he had a tear in his eyes yet "But, the two of us will not endure forever, even if we avoid fighting. I have a time limit...that you don't"

"True, but you have something to live for, and I lack such a bliss. You may see an end, but you see a reason to stay...I do not"

"True, but as a song goes, you've got freedom. You can do anything now...assuming you can get out of here" Taisune turned around

"Hey, can't you take me!" the Sage yelled.

The Taisune guy smirked "I could, that is true. But, where is the learning if you don't have a chance to figure it out yourself. As said by many smart people of your kind across time and space. That, and I have one violent female companion...and while I can put her somewhere else when I need to restrain her" he held onto his stomach "I cannot with you...so goodbye..." he vanished as the Sage looked on


	10. Halloween

Faves 130

Alerts 160

C2's 14

Review Replies

Vukk; I wanted to talk about time travelers, so I needed to borrow two time travelers from my other stories to do this

Penny; I thought it was nice

Leaf; The Sage has a lot of things to be revealed about her. Hiding those things was the reason behind the wording, along with Taisune for readers who haven't met him

Naruhina; Very good question, what does an Undersecretary do?

Animeman; A look into time travel

azphxbrd; Thought I should mess more up while I was at it

Well then, let us get going

_The 31st, Halloween_

The loud and energetic breakfast on this hallows eve was in full swing, the air rich with the aroma of baking Pumpkin, as the time travelers were currently in a muffilato'd discussion

"The Troll...it happened today" Harry frowned "And it doesn't exactly seem like that changed"

"But we have an advantage" Hermione said quietly "I won't be in the bathroom this time around...because Ron won't be around to..."

Flashback

_It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." _

_Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears. _

_"I think she heard you." _

_"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."_

End Flashback

"He'd say something worse you know" Daphne frowned "Seeing as he's worse in this timeline"

"We don't have Flying or Potions today, so there is no way he can set up anyone in the bathroom crying this time..."

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" a howler went off...seemingly three times as loud

They looked around, trying to figure out where the howler was coming from, before Harry spied where it was coming from

Three Howlers...and they were going off at Katie, Alicia and Angelina? All of whom were petrified in shock

What?

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE NOT TO PLAY QUIDDICH! IT IS A MALE SPORT, NOT A PLACE FOR GIRLS!"

Harry recalled how Eris and Discordia snuck their brooms in for them, and how they were nervous, now it was making sense

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DISGRACE TO THE PROUD HOUSE OF JOHNSON/SPINNET/BELL" Harry was getting a nasty reminder of what Daphne was given "YOU WERE ALWAYS BAD EGGS! YOU ARE NOW FOREVER DISENHERITED, CUT OUT AND BANISHED FROM THE HOUSE OF JOHNSON/ HOUSE OF SPINNET/ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BELL!"

The howlers burned themselves up...as an uncomfortable silence filled the dining hall...

Before a blur of motion formed as the three Chasers ran out of the hall, Harry was startled to see tears in their eyes

The only time he had ever seen something like that with the strong willed chasers was when Fred...

_Flashback_

_"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

_"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee._

_"You actually are joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"_

_The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them –_

_And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life. . . ._

_And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood._

_"No – no – no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"_

_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

_End Flashback_

She hadn't even looked like that when Snape removed George's ear...by accident...

Professor McGonagall exchanged a few concerned looks with the other teachers "Um...lets excuse them from today's classes"

"Agreed" the staff nodded, Snape not having them so he didn't need to answer

However, as the somewhat startled student body left for class, laughter was let out

The group turned to see Ronfoy laughing along side Crabbe and Goyle

"Did you see those little bitches cry! Classic, now that boys, is a prank"

The group looked at Ronfoy with hate

"That, was not a prank, Prewett" Padma growled. Neither twins nor marauders would have ever done something like that, not even Harry's dad or Sirius would have done that to Snape.

And that was saying something, since Sirius nearly sent Snape to his death by a transformed Remus

"Oh yes it was, call it a bit of payback Potter!" Harry glared at him "Maybe next time you won't get your superiors in detention!"

"Payback...You mean you did that to them...because you wanted to get back at me!"

Ronfoy smirked "Well, it appears that time with those muggles hitting you with pots and pans didn't damage your defective half blood brain, whatever was left of it after you were born to a filthy little mud..."

"_Larcarnum Inflamarae_!" Hermione blasted a fire spell straight at Ronfoy, setting his robes on fire

"HOT HOT, YOU DAMN MUD..."

"_LEVICORPUS_!" Daphne magically yanked Malfoy by his ankle and sent him into an alcove, smashing him against the wall.

Crabbe and Goyle were ready to punch them, however...

"_STUPEFY_!" Harry blasted Goyle to the ground, stunned as Parvati made Crabbe's skin cornflake like before Harry stupefied the lump as well

Susan, having cast a spell to hide the sound of the duel, turned on Harry

"Harry, why didn't you..." Harry gritted at Susan's accusation

"I'm sorry...I just can't attack Ron...even if he's a Ronfoy" he turned to get to class, as Hermione oblivated the memories of the Slytherin's as insurance.

The girls frowning, Harry had to be taking this Ronfoy thing hard

Charms class was pretty much the same as it was in the original timeline, aside for them getting the Wingardium Leviosa charm easier than before

However, after several classes, they were once again in the Great Hall, during the bat filled celebration. In fact, one bat was Snape himself, who landed next to a Gryffindor Seventh year who had a bottle of Fire Whiskey with him.

"Detention, Mr. Bauchal"

"FU..."

"10 points from Gryffindor and two more detentions, Mr. Bauchal"

However, a problem other that the point loss was at hand. The Chasers hadn't returned...

"It would appear that history is to repeat itself" Susan frowned. Parvati chuckled

"Oh relax...if Harry and Ron beat a troll as first years, with a simple spell...

Flashback

_It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. _

_The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. _

_The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. _

_"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in." _

_"Good idea," said Ron nervously._

_They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. _

_"Yes!"_

_Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up. _

_"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. _

_"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. _

_"Hermione!" they said together. _

_It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have?_

_Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. _

_Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. _

_The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. _

_"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. _

_The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, _

_to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went._

_"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it. _

_"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. _

_The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. _

_Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: _

_He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. _

_The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. _

_Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club._

_Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!" _

_The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble._

_End Flashback_

"...Then certainly two third years and a second year can as well..." At this point, Quirrel burst in

"GOLEM IN THE DUNGEON, JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW" He fainted

Of course...

Panic began to ensure as Harry looked at Hermione

"WHAT?"

"Your the only who generally knows things, what the hell is a Golem?"

"A giant rock monster, created by dark magic, a carnivore that seeks to destroy anything in its path" large explosion somewhere in the castle as Dumbledore stood up

"Prefects, get the students back to their dormitories" Harry however, then caught him giving a glance to Snape

Most likely a non verbal order to make sure Mr. Whiskers wasn't compromised.

As Snape turned into a bat and flew off, they exchanged looks

"Why do I have an odd feeling the Golem's going to pop up near the bathroom?" Hermione sighed

"Well, this time you might as well do it legally" Susan frowned

"Huh?"

"Wood's a prefect this time around..." Padma began

"Oh, I see" Harry smirked as they spotted Wood hovering over the second years funneling to safety.

"Hey, Oliver!" Harry called as the Keeper noticed them and came over

"Why aren't you with the other first years" he asked with concern.

"Oliver, Katie, Alicia and Angelina are still in the bathroom!" Daphne said with concern "They don't know about the Golem!"

Wood was now alarmed, his team...

"I'll inform Mcgonagall, now hurry!" they ran after the tearful chasers

_The Bathroom hall_

The first year time travelers dashed down the hall, hoping that the Golem choose not to immitate the Troll

And they were shown to be wrong

"_EVERTE STANIUM_!" Angelina fired a hex straight into the golem, who wasn't harmed, much like Hagrid by stunners

The Golem was the size of the troll, but covered in gray stone. Its head was fused to its body, minus any neck, with pole like feet and hands like sledges

It slammed its hand across the hall, smashing Angelina into the wall, where she collapsed. Alicia and Katie were hardly looking better

"HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU ROCK HEAD!"

"Harry...that was horrible" Daphne frowned as the Golem turned on them

"You...idiot" Angelina groaned, first years going at the Golem would be suicide...

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_!" Padma and Parvati used the spell, trying to stay as 1st years, to levitate two nearby statues nearby axes into the beast, the sharp objects impacting into the stone monster's chest.

It roared, as it just removed the weapons and tossed them at the group like projectiles, which they dodged with rapid running.

However, one of the axes impacted into Daphne's uniform, the sleeve of the black fabric binding her against the wall by her wand arm

It charged at them, as Hermione drew her wand alongside Susan and Harry, casting the bluebell flame spell on the ground, the blue flames burnt the monsters foot

The monster roared and tumbled, as one of its giant arms slammed down rapidly at Daphne, who was trying desperately to remove the axe

Harry was alarmed...only one spell could hope to...

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" the severing spell invented by snape slashed into the stone monster's arm, cutting it off completely as the arm collapsed just feet away from the former Slytherin

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled

Harry hadn't known what exactly that spell did originally, he found it out when Draco and him dueled in their sixth year when Draco was about to use Crucio on him, and after which only used it in the most desperate situations

_Flashback_

"_No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"_

_There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myr-tle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, "Cruci —"_

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly._

_Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand._

_"No —" gasped Harry._

_End Flashback_

The chasers were now stunned at the power of that spell, used by a first year, as the Golem charged at them, which appeared to have rather infuriated them all to a berzerker state

"_BOMBARDA_!" Hermione blasted the golem with a spell, causing it to stumble back.

"_GLOBUS IGNIS_!" Susan slammed a fireball into the beast next, forcing it back a little more.

"_AQUAMENTE_!"

"_VENTUSSEMPRA_!" the Patil twins slammed water and wind into the beast, forcing it back even more as Harry acio'd the axe off of Daphne

"Thanks, Harry" she panted, before they added their own spells to the attack

"_Terra Projectilis_!" Daphne sent hundreds of rocks impacting into the golem, like machine gun fire

"_REDUCTO_!" Harry blasted a blasting curse into the Golem, creating a hole in the beasts chest The Chasers were stunned at the spells that the First Years were using...it was odd...

Then they seized up

_"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. _

_Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years_

The Golem, however, growled as the hole in its chest began to repair...

As it was bound as if by an unseen hand

"What is this!" Professor McGonagall said in shock as she, Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Quirell and Dumbledore arrived, Quirell wimpering at the sight of the golem

Dumbledore observed the scene, his spell immobolizing the giant, before he cast another spell that caused the golem to collapse into pebbles

"I do believe that the younger Gryffindors came to warn their fellow Gryffindors of the Golem, and were caught in a problematic situation" he explained for the non time travelers "They then most likely tried to use what spells they could manage to hold it off...that is what happened, correct Angelina" well, seeing as they were disinherited...could they use Johnson, Bell or Spinnet?

The first years gulped...if they mentioned those spells they used...it would be really, awkward...

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore sir" Angelina said, surprising them as the other chasers nodded.

Why were they lying for them?

"Well then...5 points to Gryffindor, for each of you" McGonagall smirked as they turned to leave. As the Professors left their eye sight, the first years turned to the Chasers.

"Wait...why didn't you mention all that magic?" Oh come on, Sectumsempra was borderline dark, and they didn't comment on it?

"Why would we do that?" Alicia frowned

"It would just raise weird questions" Katie pointed out

"People would look at you all and think your all some sort of powerful dark wizards...your second year all over again"

"Yeah...WAIT WHAT! YOU REMEMBER THAT!"


	11. Questions and Quidditch

Faves 143

Alerts 167

C2's 14

Review Replies

Leaf; Your see

Naruhina; It was foreshadowing it, planning the pieces early on, I'm glad to see I was better at it this time around

Vexit; True

Xavierp; It is...but not exclusively. Dumbledore and Voldemort also recall the old timeline, Dumbledore because he programmed the Kronotron that way and Voldemort because of Harry's Horcrux being destroyed

azphxbrd; Ronfoy did, and I do plan on using something like that later

Animeman; You don't

Well, I might as well say it now, the initial girls from the original timeline are the same as the Restored Legacy timeline, and seven new girls will be added. As of now, only one space is open, I take opinions. However, no older woman like Bellatrix, Narcissa or Tonks

Also, gender transformations are an absolute NO

Begin

_Headmaster's office_

"A golem...in the school!" the Minister, Chocolate Corruption man, exclaimed through a Floo fire connection as the Headmaster reported

Well, not reported, as that would imply that he was Fudge's underling, which Dumbledore is certainly not. More like...actually telling him

"Worry not, it was taken care of and stripped of its animation"

Fudge scowled "This better stay quite, Dumbledore. Only a dark wizard of powers of a high caliber could procure a Golem, and I will not have my administration wrecked by some You Know Who Wannabe!"

"Or Voldemort himself" Albus commented

Fudge looked alarmed "YOU KNOW WHO! HE IS DEAD!"

"Just a thought Cornelius, we never did find his body"

"This topic, is closed" Fudge ended the conversation as the entrance to his little lair was being beseeched by passwords from his time traveling Potter friend

"ICE MICE! NOUGAT! CHOCOLATE BALL! EXPLODING BON BON..."

"M and M's" Dumbledore called as the Gargoyles receeded, allowing for Harry and his several female companions, along with the Chasers of the Gryffindor Team, to enter his office

"Dumbledore..." Harry began to ask before the elderly wizard cut him off

"I know what had happened, Harry, I was actually expecting it myself, and I also take it you filled them in?" he noted the Chasers, to which they nodded

"Expecting what? That anyone close to me would regain their memories? Then, why is Ron still...some Ronfoy!"

"Harry...that was quite creative and true" The man with far too many middle names explained. "To that, perhaps a dive into the nature of soul bonds"

"Wait, I didn't...this body is 11!"

"I realize this Harry, and yet things are never quite as you would expect, particularly with the change in time"

The students with time traveled minds exchanged looks

"What...did...I...Do?"

"Soul Bonds existed in your original timeline as a way to cement relationships on sexual levels based on love and increase the power of born magical children; but now they have a stronger form...and once it is obtained, it is quick to spread"

"I don't like the sound of this" Hermione groaned

"It would appear that it has manifested in your saving people thing"

"And you saved us..." Angelina began

"What manifested?"

"The Coven"

"Coven?"

"Yes, soul bonds collective. A wizard with a soul bond, no problem, two can be handled, but any more creates a coven, a soul bond on a stronger level...and thus of heightened dangers"

"Dangers?"

"Yes..." he noted to his wife's portrait

"Wait, I thought he was gay?" Daphne said bluntly, looking at the headmaster

Dumbledore frowned "Use Homosexual, Ms. Greengrass, and I only had that trait in the timeline you came from. Now, I see myself more as Bisexual..."

"Too much information" Susan looked a little disturbed

"Now, a soul bond results in stronger children, stronger shared magic, stronger marriages, no divorces, longer lifespans and increased fertility, as it was in your time, but now it comes with a side effect. Should I die, Helen will die at the same time. The only exception to this rule would be if the soul bondee whose partner fell needs to protect a child of said union...and even then as soon as the danger fails and the child would be looked after...well your mother, Harry, proves what happens"

Harry frowned slightly at being reminded that his parents were dead, and for that reason alone he was famous at this point

As he commented to Ron and Hermione once

_Flashback_

_"I didn't ask - I didn't want - Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry spluttered. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never -"_

_End Flashback_

"However..." he waved his hand a bit as several other old females who have that same looks in their old ages as Dumbledore did

Everyone, twitched

"What the..."

"That..."

"They all have twinkles" from the Patil twins and Daphne

"Now...more can occur with one person, creating a Coven, which as I said, increases the benefits, yet also the risks. For there are more targets, you see"

"Wait...you have _wives_!" Katie thought that Dumbledore would never be heard with the plural form of marriage, nor the singular for that matter

"Yes, well not on the books, for the Ministry is well..."

"We get it, really conservative, dictatorial, corrupt, ect..."

"Yes, they are really anti relationship, actually. They have little desire to have more than a heir...as I do believe you four know" he noted those who had been kicked out of their families, who nodded "Specifically a male heir, and females are just trade material for alliances of families in the Wizengamot...cruel but sadly existent. They dislike having multiple lines in a family, despite its benefits, so the multi soul bond is illegal. For good reason, probably"

"Why?" Oh, what was next, would he turn into a mutant elf, a crazy god...

"It is a fact known by those who look into soul bonds that you cannot be a truly powerful wizard without a multi soul bond..." he let that hang for a few seconds

"VOLDEMORT TOO!" now they were ill

"Exactly, why do you think most of the Death Eaters in Azkaban are female? It helps with his Horcrux's keeping them alive as long as he lives, however he lives..."

"Likely on Quirrell's head" Harry grumbled

"Highly likely, but we cannot just remove that turban...it would cause a lot of problems, chief among them the fact that a duel would likely break out, and Voldemort is the type to force such a fight to a place with children" Dumbledore sagely added "None the less, I do have a final test at hand, I sent word to the Centaurs that some divination spoke of a unknown attacker on the forest's unicorn population. Should that occur, we will know that Voldemort is present"

"But, back to the bonds. Once a bond is in a coven state, it can form, with compatible people based on certain actions. For you, it is saving them. However, due to compatibility, and your sexual preferences, if you save Umbridge, for some bizarre reason, or a male, it will not take hold"

Everyone, even Dumbledore, shivered at the thought of Umbridge being bonded to Harry

"For me, it works with the sharing of candy from the same origin...quite a conundrum as several of the times it occurred were with fellow teachers at feasts...but that's another story. Voldemort, I believe, after most likely giving in to the impulse of lust on his more devoted early followers, such as Bellatrix, most likely gained more via the Dark Mark."

"So, pretty much I just avoid saving people...and I don't get more?" Harry finished

"You know, most teenage boys would be jumping in joy in your shoes" Alicia noted

"Yes, but I instead dream of being somewhat normal"

"Understandable, I often dream of being a nobody as well, but then again, I'd hate to be called Ledoxumbreld or something else"

"What?" was the universal question

_The Quiddich Pitch, later in November_

Wood was ecstatic as his new team prepared for flight.

He had a seeker with shocking talent, on a Nimbus 2000 (Bless McGonagall)

He had two beaters who had perfect symmetry with each others playing styles (Go Twins)

His Chasers had flown well together before, and now were flying even better (Not that he knew to bless time travel and Harry's save people thing)

And himself, who wasn't half bad (Modesty)

He then took to doing the speech that even the two non time travelers knew by heart

Flashback yet not a flashback (He said it exactly)

_Wood cleared his throat for silence. _

_"Okay, men," he said._

_"And women," said Angelina, her fellow time traveled Chasers nodding in agreement _

_"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it." _

_"The big one," said Fred. _

_"The one we've all been waiting for," said George. _

_"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, not that Harry needed to know that, he heard it all before_**  
**

End of it slash not end of it

However, as the team in scarlet and gold approached the Slytherin team in Green and Silver, how little he knew that he had a few time traveling angels on his side...

On a bed sheet that had been ruined by an earlier prank escapade of the Four Twins (Trademarked), that had involved charming blanket lethitholds to attack Slytherins and Filtch, fluttered a charmed bed sheet that called out Potter for President

Charmed by Hermione, who was preparing herself for any interference from Quirrel, so this time they wouldn't accidentally set Snape of fire, believing him to be doing it

She had Susan, Padma, Parvati and Daphne looking around for any other issues...Harry did have a nasty habit of attracting trouble in the first game of the year

Hexed brooms, de boning, possessed bludgers, dementors, life bans from Quiddich (Cough, until Umbitch gets chased out by the Poltergist)...aside for the sixth year, where Hermione could have created some real problems when she fell for Harry's strategy to get Ron to fly with more confidence (AKA, using her to make Ron think that Harry had poured Felix Felicis into his pumpkin juice, the Lucky potion having been won in a N.E.W.T potion class competition done by Slughorn)

Wood approached the troll like Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, as they did their traditional finger breaking contest

Madam Hooch stood before them "I want a nice, fair game, all of you!"

Eh...not likely

She blew her whistle, as the teams took off, to which Lee began to commentate

"And the Quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson, a most excellent chaser, attractive to, if only she'd go out with me..."

"JORDAN!"

As the two Gryffindors continued their famous arguments (yet still McGonagall preferred his commentary to Luna's, which had an odd tendency to stray from Quidditch to clouds to Smith's loser lurgy), the game began to change from its original, seeing as the chasers and the seeker had prior knowledge of it

Was it cheating...possibly...it was in that gray area, like having the Half Blood Prince Book, while you still made the potions yourself, you had the genius notes of someone else helping you

"And it passed to Alicia Spinett, a reserve player last year, and look at that dodge" Alicia dodged a bludger from the beaters, though they all seemed to be a little hesitant to get into wand range of the Female Chasers

Perhaps Eris and Discordia had sewn fear in all male Quiddich Players? After all, Angelina played with them, for all the Slytherin's knew she also knew the severing charms...and where to aim them

"Wow, those beaters won't go anywhere near the Gryffindor Chasers...last years chasers Discordia and Eris Trojan must have really left a legacy..."

"Jordan, does that have relevance?"

"It does Professor, I do believe I am speaking for all men saying that such charm use is terrifying...ALICIA SCORES!"

**Gryfindor 10, Slytherin 0**

The game continued at a similar pace, the Slytherins beaters were scared to get near the chasers, particularly Angelina, while Fred, George and Wood together managed to keep the Slytherin Offensive bottled up

So, after about half an hour of this

"And Pucey takes the quaffle, but a bludger from Weasley Fred knocks it down, taken by Johnson, SHE SCORES!"

The score was now 80 to 20

Harry had spotted the snitch, and was flying towards it, as his broom began to buck...for the third time so far.  
However, he and the girls had a plan in place to deal with it

"Finite Incantum" Harry cast with his wand hidden from the view of others, after all such spells are normally beyond first years, breaking the jinx on the broom as he approached the Snitch, with Higgs following

What ever did happen to this guy after Malfoy bought out his position?

Meanwhile, Quirrel, who was casting the curses, was utterly bewildered at why they kept failing...was it Snape

Snape, who had done some counter cursing, was also bewildered at why they kept messing up

Perhaps it was the broom make?

However, Mr Q was spotted by the time travelers...who then borrowed some Snape spells

Quirrell suddenly had a glued tongue to his mouth, very overgrown toe nails and his belly button suddenly caught on fire

Harry flew straight at the Snitch, grabbing it just seconds after Katie score an extra goal

"POTTER TAKES THE SNITCH JUST AS KATIE SCORES! THAT'S GRYFFINDOR TO THE WIN, 240 to 20!" Lee Jordan exclaimed happily as the team flew at one another in a happy frenzy

_One Gryffindor House Party Later_

At about...1 o clock at night, the students had finally gone to bed, allowing for conversation amongst the time travelers

They'd do it in the First Year Girls bedrooms, but there was a nasty rumor that people who disliked Quiddich players (Such as Snape to J. Potter) that said that Quiddich players were always slow to get to these parties because they spent the victories afterglow in a wild orgy (Which was rumored to be the reason that first years were not allowed to play)

It was false, at least in Gryffindor...but they didn't need that sort of rumor mongering, particularly seeing that Ronfoy was about

"Quirell is definitely being possessed by Voldemort again" Harry sighed, both this game and their sensor spells had proven this "But, how do we exactly take him out? You can't exactly curse a teacher..."

"If I recall, you guys" Parvati meant Harry, Hermione and Ron "Blasted Snape with three expelliarmuses in your third year, Ron and yourself manhandled Lockhart..."

"At the end of the year, with no Ronfoy's about" Padma commented to her twin "If Quirrell vanishes, say taken out by us, and Ronfoy gets any rumor...do you want a Umbitch year all over again"

They all scowled, more at the fact of what the Ministry tried to do to Harry

"Hey, if I killed someone, I might be sent to Azkaban!"

"Can't anyone be original" Angelina sighed "Azkaban, Azkaban, Azkaban" (A/N, Jibe at all the Harry goes to Azkaban fics)

"And even then, Ronfoy would have a hell of a time making the Boy Who Lived a murderer...at this point I doubt the Ministry of Morons would pull that" Daphne commented "But to us disinherited girls, or to them undesirable" she noted Hermione on the last one "A muggle born killing a teacher, even if Ronfoy just directs the blame on her, and that will create the mood to get rid of them"

"Great, Muggle Born Registration all over again" Harry growled

"So, what can we do, do we risk making an evil worse mess than Quirrelmort's?" Katie frowned

"Well...we could always set a few pranks up...make them look like Peeves" after all why risk expelling Fred and George, or Eris and Discordia "Maybe send him to St. Mungo's...just get him out of here"

_Meanwhile, Dumbledore's office_

"_Ah, it has been far too long_, _my old friend_" Dumbledore spoke a different language as his short companion took a seat before him

"_The same from me, Albus Dumbledore_" the armored being in the seat spoke the same language back

"_Likewise, Ragnok_"


	12. Christmas at the Castle

Faves 154

Alerts 177

C2's 16;Kyzhart's Current Reading List and Must Read Harry Potter!

Review Replies

Raw; Thank you

Animeman; When are the magicals intelligent...logical, or in any true form sane! I ask of you, WHEN

BigCC: I thought it would be funny, great Omake! You know, I think I'll try one of my own at the end of the chapter and see how it goes. If people said

Leaf; Oh I have a good idea in preparation for Second Year to keep it interesting yet along the lines it once was. But the story will have a twist I believe has never been used before

azphxbrd; Exactly so

Naruhina; I haven't got to the fifth year in planing yet...I have plans for Second, Third and Fourth Year, partially, but Fifth year is open still. To be specific, I have the Fourth Year good up to the Third Task, of which I have yet to come up with a full out, workable plan. I have some ideas, but nothing

Again, I have one spot on the expanded harem open, so ideas please? There are four girls I haven't revealed yet, and one is undecided, so comment on your wants

_Well, to the Winter, day that Express leaves  
_

The Month of November had melted through with alternating freezes and thaws, as December had rolled in. In this month, however, a particular issue was at hand

The Christmas Break

Harry kept this to himself, but he had no desire to stay in Hogwarts over this particular holiday, in particular due to a...certain something he wanted to avoid...

He didn't trust himself near it, and he had no idea if Dumbledore had moved it from where it was the first time around, or, if he looked around to keep an eye on Quirrel, he might find it in its hiding place by mistake

_Flashback_

_It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. _

_It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

_His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it. _

_He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming._

_He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him. _

_But the room was empty._

_Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror. _

_There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not? _

_He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling..._**..**

He stopped himself before he began to obsess over what he saw again. That damn Mirror, it was probably more evil than...well not Voldemort, or Umbitch...its more evil that Original Lucius

If Snape looked into that mirror, he would see himself, Lily...and probably James hanged.

Remus would see a cure to Lycanthropy

Filtch would see Fred and George dangling from the ceiling by their thumbs

Percy, at least the original one, would see himself as Minister of Magic

Wood would see his team all riding Firebolts while hosting the Quiddich World Cup...

Shaking his head because his head was being messed up by the thought of that mirror again, he wondered if perhaps he could stay with the Patils, Bones or Grangers...

But, what about Daphne, Alicia, Katie and Angelina, who had no more family. Or the two girls whose families he didn't visit...

What was the safe answer, that didn't get him hexed by an angry female, if such a safe solution existed?

_Girls Dorm, Gryffindor_

Time travel has a few advantages, particularly when the entire year was bound to the same person and thus the dorm was a safe place to talk

Hermione, Padma, Parvati, Susan and Daphne were sitting on their beds, with the older chasers sitting around them in thought

"So...Harry doesn't want to stay over Christmas break, doesn't he normally do that?" Daphne frowned

"I don't know the details, but I know that he and Ron got caught up in...something over this break, he never talked about it" Hermione admitted "When Harry doesn't want to bring something up...its difficult to get him to talk"

"Well, we could..." Katie began

"No flashing First years!" Susan snapped at the grinning chasers "That is most unbecoming..."

"Well...we can, you guys can't, yet" Alicia chuckled, wondering if that would get Harry to talk "And if I recall, you're be quickest to regain them..."

Susan shivered "That is not a good thing?" their was an awkward silence

"What's wrong with large boobs?" the Katie, Alicia and Daphne, who were not large in the chest department, frowned, enviously

Susan snapped "Do you know how annoying it is to have them growing quickly! And don't get me started on eye contact, or back pain! Anyone with a large chest would agree with me!"

At that moment, a Part Veela Beuxbaton student, a Metamorph, and a pearl eyed girl from another universe sneezed

However, before they could continue, a house elf popped in "The Headmaster wishes to see you" it popped away, as they had no idea what gender it was

House Elves appeared to be a lot more gender ambiguous in this world

_A treck through the Castle_

Once again, the time travelers found themselves in the head masters office, the old man with a smile on his head, and a lop sided father Christmas hat

"Merry Christmas!"

"Wait...did you only want to say that" Daphne said with a frown...it was the sort of thing he'd do

"Oh, no, I have an actual reason...two early Christmas presents for you all..." he tossed a silver, fluidy cloak at the group, covering Harry's head, and vanishing it

"I do believe you might be wanting that again" Dumbledore commented as Harry removed the family invisibility cloak from his head

"So...what else...you said there were two things?"

Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes "Oh, I do..., its a little thing myself and my friends at Gringotts got up to...also I do need to get rid of this old rug" they noted they were standing on a ancient rug of sorts...

"Wait, this is a Port..." the rug sucked them away to somewhere

Dumbledore chuckled "Helen is such a joker" she came up with that most wonderful of ideas...

He'd send their stuff via Elf later

_The Portkey's dropoff_

The time traveler bunch crashed down in a snowy cleary, rising up as snow began to fall off them

"Where are we..." Angelina frowned

"Welcome, Harry Potter" a voice said. They turned around, to see a Goblin, with oddly a hardhat.

"I am Stoneriser, Gringotts Construction foreman"

"Construction foreman?" what the heck...

"Yes, the Construction sect of Gringotts oversee the construction and repairing of manors and castles. Our magic is very useful for rapid construction. As was originally requested and arranged by your father, Lord James Potter, to be done at the earliest point of peace...however their death delayed this until it became necessary for your own manor, the old Potter Castle having been destroyed in the previous war...along with the deaths to your grandparents" StoneRiser noted a castle on top a hill "However, with the insurance policy your family had taken out, items that were not of a high rarity or value were replaced, and several ideas from the Lady Potter were also implemented."

"I hope you find it to your , who gave us the go ahead to prepare this for your Christmas break added a few touches that you might find, useful..." Stoneriser vanished by Goblin magic as the time travelers exchanged looks

"The Potters didn't have a manor in the old timeline" Susan commented "Godric's Hollow was their home"

"Well...I guess its sort of an improvement...I wonder if I have any House Elves...um House Elves?" No one

"Guess not"

_...Short walk..._

Potter Castle was a gray stone construct, standing on top a hill. The entrance way was a huge gate of solid, shiny steel.

"Um...anyone have a key?" Harry asked meekly...before noticing that one was hanging from a slight hook on the wall.

Placing it in, the gate way began insubstantial, allowing them to walk through it

This brought them through the outer walls, through a courtyard, the front of it being an area that appeared to be prepared for having a garden eventually

A glass topped door, made of deep wood, opened up into the interior of the castle

They came upon a large entrance hall, but surprisingly with electric lights, light bulbs giving off brighter, and safer, light that the torches and lamps of magicals

"Wait, electricity?" Padma frowned..."Doesn't magic short it out?"

Hermione sighed "Radio anyone? Electricity can be hardened against magic"

"It can?"

"Yes, but legally...only with Radios"

Harry smirked "Well, I don't give a damn about the Ministry...or most of it" he felt some anger from Susan aimed at him

With that, they took a better look at the Entrance Hall. The interior was made of shining white marble, with several corridors and staircases leading off into other sections of the castle. A large fireplace that appeared to be a floo connection stood at the ready.

"So...anyone have a map of this place?"

So, they ended up having to split up, to search the entire castle for, about two hours, before they eventually returned to take note of the castle's structure...to see their supplies dropped off by, most likely, Hogwarts House Elves

Not including the Entrance Hall floor, there were four under levels that went down into the earth and four upper floors, with four towers on the four corners of the estate's exterior, each of them connected to a Inner house Floo Network for quicker transport, though from what those who had taken Arithmancy and other classes for understanding the inner workings of magic could tell that the Floo's were designed to cut themselves off if an area became compromised, for example being attacked

These towers housed several focal points for wards and other defensive spell arrays, amongst them wards that hid this castle from the Ministry (Particularly good for Harry I hate my fame Potter).

The 4th and lowest Dungeon held a large indoor pool, like the Prefects Bath (But without Moaning Myrtle occasionally peaking at the bathing Prefects)

The 3rd Dungeon housed the electric generator, which was powered by solar panels that were on the towers, along with the water and heating systems

The 2nd Dungeon was the kitchens, which was stocked with, most likely from Dumbledore, enough food for the break that was easy enough to make

The 1st Dungeon held the dining hall

The Entrance Hall was mainly a entrance terminal for the rest of the house, but it had windows to show the exterior of the interior courtyard, showing more gardens, a outdoor pool and the tops of a Quiddich Pitch

The first floor held a very large library, Harry recalled having to drag Hermione out of there Kicking and Screaming...with the help of everyone else

The Second Floor held several rather lavish rooms for sitting, socializing, game playing and other enjoyments.

The Third Floor housed many guest rooms, all of them as fine as most high quality hotels

The Fourth Floor was home to the most lavish of suites, beyond that of the earlier floors, the rooms reserved for the residential family

The basic rooms that were necessary but not deserving of a full floor; such as closets and bathrooms, were scattered all over

Overall...Harry couldn't help but see it as overkill, its not like many people would end up living here...right?

Too bad they didn't have a House Elf to help them...seeing as Dobby likely was the beloved Malfoy Elf this time around

_Christmas_

While their own base of operations was perhaps the best Christmas Present possible, the time travelers were still quick to see to their own Christmas go on

With funding from the Potter Trust Vault (Which, if Harry was to recall, was supported with yearly increases from the Main Potter Vault, that gained funds from apparently various rents to several properties, some of them magical family homes of minor families such as the Wood's, Li's, Davie's, Sloper's and Kirke's, others being large tracts of muggle land {Amongst them, Harry found it with real irony, included most of Little Winging, including Privet Drive}), several Christmas presents were bought and exchanged

Most notable, were the purchases of 3 Nimbus 1700's for Katie, Angelina and Alicia (Harry having originally planned on getting them Nimbus 2000's, but they pointed out that would look, odd, along with two for the Twins, which he sent via Owl, Wood having a broom of similar level), as well as the re obtaining of Crookshanks, to Parvati's slight annoyance

"You know why Crookshanks is important" Harry had told her after she had shown annoyance to the half kneazle's presence "Decides, he makes Hermione happy"

As far as things were going, this Christmas was looking amongst his best ever

_Meanwhile_

A pair of giant eyes were looking horror, as his master was planning several most dark and evil things

Dark things

His master was a great wizard, but he had a great contempt for a certain type of magical, the Muggle Born, and had recently obtained a powerful instrument to express his hate

He, Dobby the House Elf, knew little of what his master was planning, but he had to prepare to protect the hope for the future of everyone

To protect the one who ended the dark times his master threatened to unleash once again

Dobby would have to protect Harry Potter, once Dobby knew more

**Omake**

"Merry Christmas!"

"Wait...did you only want to say that" Daphne said with a frown...it was the sort of thing he'd do

"Oh, no, I have an actual reason...two early Christmas presents for you all..." he tossed a silver, fluidy cloak at the group, covering Harry's head, and vanishing it

"I do believe you might be wanting that again" Dumbledore commented as Harry removed the family invisibility cloak from his head

"So...what else...you said there were two things?"

Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes "Oh, I do..., an old friend of mine offered to give Harry some advice and training, in all things, to help him in this timeline live a full and productive life"

As he said that, a poof of smoke formed in the room

"He came a long way, so welcome my old friend..." a man with a long white mane of hair, in red and gray robes that were more of a Japanese style, with high top sandals and a giant scroll on his back, appeared riding a giant...Toad?

He then entered a pose, a horrifying pose which the toad coppied

"I am the all power toad sage, the writer of the infamous Icha Icha books, and the village madness, I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage!"

Lets just say, under his tutelage, Harry got stronger, and was converted to Icha Icha isim

Other wise known, as the Order of Super Perverts

Jiraiya, meanwhile, managed to write many, many, successful novels

However, a little blond boy found himself without his awesome perverted mentor...and had to content with the slightly less awesome, slightly less perverted, lazy mentor.

So, six of one and six of the other


	13. Present and Future

Urg...I lost the Review Replies by a cord yank by a few mad kittens, so they get skipped today

Faves 157

Alerts 186

C2's 17 Ironc Favorite is now hosting this story

Well, I have a PJ story up that I hope some of you might consent to read, the new one is M rated, and lets just say, some of the stuff I've learned in writing this story will go to it, hopefully.

Well, let us begin

_Potter Castle_

The time that set the remainder of the trip was spent exploring the island, as they discovered. According to Hermione, it was in the English Channel, based on the stars (Who knew Astronomy had use?)

Susan then pointed out that the original Potter Manor, at least the one in this timeline, was in Potter's Bar in England prior to being razed, which is part of the reason that James had bought this place (That, and his wife's assortment of Bikini's, swimsuits unheard of in magical land), security

Harry was particularly glad for that, as he had no desire to be in the reach of the Ministry when possible, sure he wanted to keep Voldemort from killing the good people of Britain, seeing as he wouldn't kill any bad guys, but he had no desire to live in the strong arm of the Oligarchy of the British Magical government.

The future had taught him that

_Flashback_

_A triumphant Dawlish stood over the dead body of Ron, the first casualty of the post Voldemort war. His bloodied body bled along the ground, turning the earth a shade not too far from his hair color._

_He appeared to have been killed by Avada Kedarva_

_"RON!" Harry cried out in shock, with Ginny, who had been his first...urg that sounded so weird to think about...bondee_

_Even in his flashbacks, it still sounded wrong to number them, in order or anyway else, that was a way to die more painfully than death by Binn's lessons_

_Dawlish had a huge grin "See that Potter, that's what happens to Blood Traitors...now prepare to die..."_

_"REDUCTO!" twin curses blasted the bigotted auror, vaporizing him instantly, as they collapsed to the ground, sobbing_

_'RON!'_

_End Flashback_

How sad that the next time they saw him, he was worse than Dawlish

There were other horrors as well committed by the Ministry that Harry held in him with hatred

_Flashback_

_Some time after Ron's death, several people lay in cells, filthy and ragged. They looked about as good as Sirius did after he got out of Azkaban  
_

_While behind them, 'trials' were going on, with them hearing the full details_

_"Dean Thomas, as a Mud Blood who has stolen magic from Pureblood wizards...you shall be executed by way of Dementor's Kiss...Now" Umbitch simpered with a sadistic grin  
_

_"NO..NOO...NOOOOOOO..." silence_

_Sadly, the prisoners had gotten used to it...having been resigned to their fates, as the metal plates of the air vent above them began to shake_

_A few of the prisoners shot their heads up, as the grate was kicked out, as two forms dropped down from above_

_Harry Potter, and the blond head of the ditzy but loveable Luna Lovegood_

_After all, the Inbreds never saw the movies where the grate was always the way people broke in_

_"Harry...Luna?" Susan groaned from her cell. Several other prisoners rose their heads at this as the two looked apalled_

_"Susan...Neville...Dennis...Andromeda...George?" Harry said appalled at their condition. Neville groaned_

_"Yes..."_

_"What...what happened?" Luna gulped in shock...this was appalling_

_"Damn Ministry, they're rounding up 'Blood Traitors' left and right" Neville wheezed "And well...you heard Dean"_

_Harry looked solemn about his old friend's demise_

_"Dean, Seamus, Angelina, Astoria, Percy, Professor Sprout, Cho, Abberforth, Marshbanks, Ernie, Hannah..." Neville was quiet at the last name "Their all..."_

_"Teddy" Andromeda Tonks sniffed at her dead Grandson who Neville had obscured because he didn't know his name, dead by Umbitch's Avada Kedarva, as being a 'werewolf's spawn'  
_

_"Get the next one" Umbitch simpered_

_Harry exchanged a look with Luna_

_"Harry..."_

_He frowned, Luna was his third...having lost Ginny and Hermione before her, which had made him very protective...as he seemed to be turning into a Magical James Bond when it came to woman_

_"I'm going to fight with you...no matter what Nargles are messing with you, however sweet it is" She smiled..._

_And while the five remaining prisoners were freed...that pretty soul was no longer there to smile_

End Flashback

Harry shook himself out of it, that pity plea wasn't going to do anything, this time around that wasn't going to happen...

Assuming that School didn't get them first

They flooed in back to Hogwarts, before Daphne stopped

"Toady's here" Daphne detected with Legilmency "Heads up"

They exchanged looks, before they entered the empty hall, when the cartigan witch was waiting

"Mr Potter..." she said in her, nice voice...not different by much from her angry voice, truth be told "Where were you?"

Hermione took the lead, being the muggle born whose parents the ministry didn't know of as magicals "I invited him home for Christmas..."

"Quiet you" Umbridge silenced the mud blood, as she saw it. Harry was doing what he could to hide his scowl...as were Susan for being locked up by her, Angelina, Padma and Parvati for being killed by her, either by her authority or by her own wand, and Daphne for her sister's death, well they all were scowling internally but they were the most

"We know you weren't on the Hogwarts express, a concerned student" Ronfoy "Brought it up..."

"Madam Umbridge, I do believe I can be of assistance here" relief flooded through the time travelers as Dumbledore appeared behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore...I do believe that your not necessary here, for this is a ministry matter" Dungules Umbitch simpered

"Oh, on the contrary...I do believe as the head of the Wizengamot, and as the Headmaster of School, I do take precedence here. I arranged a portkey for Mr. Potter and his friends, in particular those of...situation" he noted the disinherited four "As Mr. Potter has shown dislike for attention, and Madam Pomfrey was insistent that press frenzies are not good for his health"

So true, they were bad for his health

Umbitch frowned "Was this portkey...legal..."

"My good friend" and member of his secret coven "Naolin Solace "Maiden name "is the head of the Department of Magical Transportation" He did often require portkeys, and Naolin was quite good to keep the Ministry off his beard

She scowled "Very well..." she stormed out by waddle

"Er..."

"For some reason, Rita Skeeter printed an article that you had vanished a few days ago. However, my dear Thea is a reporter in the prophet, lesser ranked than Skeeter due to Cornelius of course, and will be quick to rectify the issue"

"Problem is, she wasn't here...or at least, not legally"

Hermione had a mad grin on her face as she, as was he, was recalling what was being implied

End Flashback

_Nothing about any of it. If you ask me Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."_

_"He'll never keep Rita quiet," said Harry. "Not on a story like this."_

_"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," said Hermione in an oddly constrained voice. "As a matter of fact," she added, her voice now trembling slightly, "Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."_

_"What are you talking about?" said Ron._

_"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," said Hermione in a rush._

_Harry had the impression that Hermione had been dying to tell them this for days, but that she had restrained herself in light of everything else that had happened._

_"How was she doing it?" said Harry at once._

_"How did you find out?" said Ron, staring at her._

_"Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea Harry," she said._

_"Did I?" said Harry, perplexed. "How?"_

_"Bugging," said Hermione happily._

_"But you said they didn't work -"_

_"Oh not electronic bugs," said Hermione. "No, you see… Rita Skeeter" - Hermiones voice trembled with quiet triumph - "is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn -"Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out other bag. "- into a beetle."_

End Flashback

"But of course, lets not forget that for all we know, she turns into a hornet, a mosquito, a ant, perhaps into nothing at all...a hazard of time travel, no?" Dumbledore turned to walk away "By the way, I told your parents about your Christmas plans...even those who wouldn't have cared anyway...a altered version of course...and I must thank you for the Lemon Drops you sent me"

_Potions_

They had established a routine, the time travelers in first year bodies had. Daphne sat with Tracey, keeping contact with her friend while the rest had their own table.

The new Snape was going on about some potion, which they began with a frenzy of activity. Of course, Snape was out bullying, but this time, he left Neville alone...usually.

His targets were Crud and Grug, also known as Crabbe and Goyle

"How is it, at five minutes. you failed to get even a slight green tint...but you created OATMEAL...and sub par oatmeal at that" he was very particular on his oatmeal...his main breakfeast as a child

They looked at him dumbly "What's oatmeal?"

He scowled at them "15 points from Slytherin...and detention, during dinner" they looked at him in terror

No dinner for them...they couldn't use their sealed dorm to hide from Snape, and no dinner

The group exchanged looks "I really want to know what the hell this Slytherin Dorm thing is about"

"Harry, its probably nothing, perhaps there's a zero no shower tolerance policy or something?" Padma frowned

"Padma...when Harry gets this feeling...don't argue" she didn't need reminding on Death Eater Draco, or the Hallows, or the Kronotron...

"Why doesn't Daphne just scan their minds?"

"Parvati, it doesn't work like that" Susan sighed "Also...some Slytherin families are taught occulmency as children, and if they had any reports of mind reading, they'd look at Daphne and cry 'Azkaban', its too risky"

Harry nodded at Susan's expression at the word, Azkaban, seeing as Toad Face put her in in practically Azkaban before he and Luna rescue her

The year then moved on; Gryffindor defeated Hufflepuff, but not the quick victory of the first time around, but a full out game, where Harry finally had a true match with Cedric Diggory without Dementors...a close match thus resulted with a Gryffindor victory

The Twins and their female cohorts pulled off several good pranks; including charming McGonagall's hair pink, giving House Elves Coffee (That was promptly banned from Hogwarts for eternity from the chaos that resulted) and somehow trapped Peeves in a lunch thermos...

And put it in between Snape's mattress

Mauler, Ripper and Tibbles were growing leaps and bounds; and while the first two were taking after Fang, Tibbles had nearly eaten Mrs. Norris (Nearly)

However, it was approaching the right time...

"Its about the time when Norbert was first obtained" Harry told the time travelers a few months after the Christmas Break "Meaning, its about time for Voldy to go hunt Unicorns"

"So what, we all get detention?" Hermione said as if Harry had just told her to kiss the Toad Hag

"Um...no" Harry frowned, he liked to avoid repeating, that...as that pointed at a issue to his fame

He stood on a pedestal, clear for all to see because of his 'Boy Who Lived' ness, but it also was much easier from a clear vantage point to toss rotten fruit at him

See 5th Year

"You know, I might have an idea..." he explained the plan

"HARRY! I WILL NOT..."

"Would you rather lie to a teacher?"

That won the argument

_Quddich Practice_

"Move you lots! We only have a month until we play Ravenclaw, and I want this team to be going at 150%!" Wood yelled, while storm clouds began to gather...

Most convenient...their spell would not look out of place

Hermione, Susan, Padma, Parvati and Daphne were hidden, under the invisibility cloak, wands drawn...waiting for the right wind opportunity...

To send Harry to the Forbidden Forest

Actually, it was to send him with the Chasers as well...a change from Harry's original, solo plan

The git was too noble for his good sometimes

..."Now..._.Ventus unitate pretium_!" they cast a coven spell, a spell that could only be cast by several witches with unified magic, to create a gust of 70 mile per hour wind

"Whoa...big gust, hit the ground!"

While the time travelers were to try and make it appear the wind storm wasn't planned, there was an unexpected issue in the plan...

"_OCCLADO_!" their brooms froze up, the entire teams, but while the twins and Wood were on the ground...the others weren't

With the unexpected lock up, the time travelers were blown into the forest with their brooms's magic locked up, as Wood turned to to where the spell came from..

"_BOMBARDA_!" a bleacher exploded as three Slytherin 7th years with drawn wands were exposed

"GET THEM! AND SOMEONE GET PROFESSOR..."

"I'm already here...AND YOU THREE ARE IN FOR IT!" from their hidden point, the Coven girls frowned

This didn't go as planned

_The Forest_

The four crashed down in a clearing, that hopefully skirted Aragog's nest, they didn't need hundreds of Agromantula's swarming them right now...

Particularly with the fact the lock on their brooms made it so they had no idea where in the forest they were

"Well...we're messed up" Alicia surmised

"They're find us, right?" Katie had no desire to be here longer than necessary

"We can hope so..."

A loud and desperate neighing filled the air.

The four of them turned around as a silvery skinned creature with a horn, a Unicorn, ran through the forest, as if being chased by a demon

And, it sort of was running from one

A green bolt of magic flew at it...

"_Expelliarmus_!" a disarming charm struck the Avada Kedarva spell, shorting it out as the Unicorn flew deeper into the woods, as a dark cloaked figure stood at the other end of the clearing...

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the person. The cloaked figure looked surprised, before it drew his own wand...

"Girls...be ready to blast him if this thing goes Priori Incantum"

A green killing curse flew at them

"_Stupefy_!" the blasts collided as the person again seemed surprised

"_Reducto_!"

"_Aquamenti_!"

"_Ventus_!" from the chasers the figure blocked three different spell types with its hands, surprised at the skills used, before it apparated away

"He seemed weak" Katie observed

"At this state, he needs unicorn blood to live...its not surprising he's underpowered when lacking it" Harry noted...as they heard galloping

They ceased talking as a band of half horse, half humans, in appearance anyway, Centaurs, circled around him, but this time they weren't aiming at them with weapons drawn

They actually looked impressed

"You did a good deed there" one noted, Unicorns were pure creatures after all, and to save one...

"We will escort you back to Hogwarts, humans" so, the time travelers had a rare Centaur's escort back to a now three Slytherin student less safe place...

For now, anyway


	14. Quirrlemort Strikes

Sorry for the delay, I was really busy...Urg I had a living Umbitch to deal with today

Faves 164

Alerts 194

C2's 18, the Motley Collection

Review Reply

Ceo; Why would he bother Daphne? A angry girl, or Voldemort, which is worse dangerous, may I ask?

Dragan; Altered universes anyone? New Rules?

azphxbrd; Harry is a big status symbol, they would want to know where he was, and thus perhaps work to convince him to follow them. The girls aren't valuable, but he is

RRW; Random Seventh Years who were ticked at Gryffindor beating them

Animeman; The Centaurs can respect saving a unicorn

Leaf; See RRW, and might as well save an innocent

anotamous; Perhaps, and that was a Danny Phantom reference, by the way

Now, to the story

_The Tests_

After several rather uneventful few months, the main event being the three slytherins being expelled for their attack, Wood having argued for hanging in a rather Dursley like manner, they suffered through a most unfair of torture

Exams, again

Though for some reason all of the info was still with them, even in History, the tests were a pain in the neck to do all over again...in particular being that they had to pretend to study to not raise suspicion

Of course, while Hermione just read more (She had been looking at advanced Transfiguration with extreme gusto), Harry had just used Hedwig to bring in Magical Comic books

They were greatly inferior to muggle ones, and he was quite sure that Hedwig was joking when she brought in a Boy Who Lived Comic...he was not an abridged Superman!

Or a bad Thor

Or a duke...again where did that come from!

But still, as the exams finally ended their tyranny, the wards went off

Luckily, they were all in the common room when the wards went off

"Its time...Voldemort has made his move on the stone" Harry frowned

"How did he get past Mr. Whiskers?" Alicia wondered at how one wizard, even Voldemort, could overpower a Nundu without suffering massive disease?

"Perhaps with a lot of catnip?" Parvati frowned as they noticed a missing Crookshanks

_Meanwhile, Third Floor Corridor_

All of Hogwarts cats, save the animgai ones, were scratching at the door desperately, as a giant pile of green powder was being eaten by Mr. Whiskers, who was looking a lot like the cat equivalent of a drunkard

_Back to the Room_

"Oh come on, Voldemort isn't that original" Harry scowled

Daphne had a frown on her face "He definitely isn't, if he never used the short cut"

"Shortcut?" they all said at once, confused

Daphne rolled her eyes "Room that can turn itself into anything, anyone?"

They then realized the full reality of what she was going at...the Room of Requirement

_Flashback (Cut off to stop mind reading Hags)_

_"Dobby knows the perfect place, sir!" he said happily. "Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"_

_"Why?" said Harry curiously._

_"Because it is a room that a person can only enter," said Dobby seriously, "when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, sir," said the elf, dropping his voice and looking guilty, "when Winky has been very drunk; he has hidden her in the Room of Requirement and he has found antidotes to Butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off, sir…and Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short, sir, and -"_

_"And if you really needed a bathroom," said Harry, suddenly remembering something Dumbledore had said at the Yule Ball the previous Christmas, "would it fill itself with chamber pots?"_

_"Dobby expects so, sir," said Dobby, nodding earnestly. "It is a most amazing room, sir."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh..."

"Shortcut anyone?" Daphne offered

_One shortcut later_

A trap door opened on top of the empty room, aside for the mirror of Erised, as the time travelers fell from the roof, with cushioning charms breaking their fall as they landed on the ground, their backs to the mirror

Harry choose to ignore the mirror, but with great restraint on his part

As they landed, however, the door burst open as Quirrel burst into the room, looking more exhausted than he had in the first time travel (Obviously there were real defenses this time)...and was shocked to see them

"How...you didn't beat us before" they exchanged looks

"What?"

Quirrel was twitching...

'_I will talk, be silent_'

"But, master..."

'_SILENCE_' that won the argument

Quirrel turned around as his turban was removed by magic, revealing the same sight as the past, a chalk white, snake like face

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled as the face scowled

"Harry Potter...we meet again; and not just from your little boy who lived stunt"

Wait, how did Voldemort know this thing...

Did the Horcrux being removed from him by the time traveling process (or perhaps the formation of the dormant coven) alert him and possibly give him the memories?

"The memories are fuzzy, but I knew you'd be here, I knew you once destroyed my horcruxs, and now the fates have given purebloods a second chance, with me as their leader! My mistakes will not be repeated"

They glared at him, obviously not wanting a repeat of the future

"I know what that idiot did to hide the stone...and I will not fall for it again! I will kill you all, and then destroy the mirror, and plunder its power"

"Yeah, you and what army! You don't have any unicorn blood to heal yourself, your weak!" Harry said boldly

Voldemort grinned "Yes, but in this new world, there exist other ways to restore ones energies...with a potion created with owl feathers, Dittany Extract, Succubus nails, a stone of a golem, and the waters of life, that gives me equal power as the blood would give me...its just more convenient to go after Unicorns. That, and I just don't like them. Now then, I do believe I said something like this once; The boy who lived, shall now DIE" a green Avada Kedarva flew at them with speed

They dodged it, the spell scouring burn marks across the ground before it dissipated

"_EXPULSO_!" Katie aimed a explosive curse at Voldemort, who counter cursed it away before he formed two spiraling balls of fire in his hand with no verbal command, before sending them surging at them like fiery commets

"_AQUAMENTI_!" Padma and Parvati used water to evaporate the fire away as steam filled the chamber like smoke screen

"_REDUCTO_!"

"Master, behind you!"

As he literally had eyes on the back of his head, Tom Riddle saw the oncoming spell from Angelinia. Thus, Voldemort created a Protego shield to block the spell

He then slammed his hands into the ground, as ice spikes rose up from the ground

Harry was briefly reminded of a move from a boss in those Kingdom Hearts Video Games he had in the future (Some of the updates to the Kronotron took time to fully load up...), Vexen he thought, as they dodged the trailing ice spikes, who diverged to follow them

"_INCENDIO_!" Hermione set the ice on fire, causing it to melt away as Voldemort fired three more Avada Kedarva spells, which were dodged by the natural, Quiddich honed agility of the chasers

"I will kill them as well, Harry Potter!" he clapped his hands together as water was formed out of nothing and blast at the full time travelers, again like a Kingdom Heart Character Boss

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Harry cast a powerful drought charm to dry out the water Voldemort had created, before he fired a Reducto at the man

A killing curse met it, before they exploded as hexes flew from Susan, Hermione and Daphne

He blocked them with his bare hands, before he noticed Harry getting up close to him, planning to defeat him as he did the first time around

Flashback

_"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. _

_Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face — _

_"AAAARGH!" _

_Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, _

_and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse. _

End Flashback

Because of the love that his mother had shown when she sacrificed herself for him, a man like Voldemort who couldn't love could not touch him physically without agony, unless he put a bit of Harry's own blood inside of himself

However, a light shimmered across Voldemort's skin as he tried to touch him, as he smirked

"I learn, Potter..._AVADA_..."

"_ACCIO, HARRY_!" Hermione, Angelina and Susan summoned Harry back to them and out of the killing curses path

"Damn, this duel's going to be drawn out" and that meant one of them might be hit...he didn't want to loose them again

"Well, obviously love isn't going to work physically" Daphne told them

"Wait, you mean there's another way?" Hermione asked skeptically as Voldemort blocked wind spells from Katie and Parvati

"Use love to attack"

"Wait, there's a spell for that?" Harry frowned

"Duh...didn't you learn it third year?"

Harry frowned, puzzled, before his eyes widened...

He then concentrate on his positive memories from the future...his happiness that he could see those he was bonded with again...

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" a silver stag burst from his wand and galloped at Voldemort, who laughed

"Oh, that little thing? How can that defeat me, the greatest sorcerer..." the stag passed through him, as both dark lord and corrupted teacher paled

"Oh no...not again!" his body began to burn and blister, as if set on fire. He wailed in agony, as a twisted and mutilated specter rose from his body, looking torn and injured. Quirrel collapsed, pale as dead, and dead most likely, as the time travelers panted in exhaustion

"I'm taking I won't be able to just do that next time" Harry frowned

"That is a likely outcome of this" Susan said downly

_Headmaster's office_

"So...Voldemort too knows that things have changed" Dumbledore frowned as he paced in his office

"It would seem so sir" Harry said sadly

The story had somehow got out about what had happened...probably a ghost or something. Luckily, Dumbledore had managed to hide their advanced powers from the story that spread, using a similar explanation to what had happened the first time to keep things somewhat in order

And, while the Ministry merely just wrote off Quirrel having Voldemort on his head as that of a deluded fool, they still printed stories about Harry Potter saving the Stone

"Wait, what ever happened to it anyway?" Angelina asked

Dumbledore chuckled "I returned it as a Christmas present back to Nicholas. So, my true trick was it was never there at all"

Chuckles were all around at the thought of Voldemort being so easily duped

The spirit remained high as the Quiddich Cup was taken once more by the Gryffindor Team, Wood taking to throwing Harry into the air with joy...

Without a broom stick...but luckily Ronfoy was a good way to break the fall (Harry had quietly used a charm to make that look like an accident)

However, there was an, unwelcome addition to this joy

During the end of year feast, they were greeted by Cornelius Bride Taker Fudge (or, perhaps Goblin Crusher Fudge) in the middle of festivities

"Children, children, silence" he called out, as the student body silenced in shock at his appearance, along with several other various underlings, luckily with no Umbitch today, and the press, unluckily with Skeeter

The time travelers all were thinking thoughts that shouldn't be said

"I have come for a most joyish of occasions...Harry Potter!" Harry groaned as he was again put in the spotlight

"For your protection of the Philospher's stone from a rogue teacher" Harry didn't bother to correct him, that just caused problems (That, and Rita being there with him would only give him a headache later) "And also for your defeat of You Know Who, I bestow upon you, Order of Merlin, Third..."

"Wait, Mr. Minister" Harry sounded polite for mere show, not needing more trouble before he could actually deal with it legally "Your going to give others out, right?"

Sir Bowler actually looked surprised "Wait, others?" This was supposed to get Harry Potter endeared to him, and aligned to the Ministry...why was he asking for others to be recognized?

Harry nodded, internally amused at his surprised look "I wasn't the only student to fight him; I had help from my fellow first years Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil, as well as Second Year Katie Bell and Third Years Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Its not right for me to be a member of the order if they aren't as well"

Fudge was taken back by this, give Order of Merlin's to four banished blood traitors and a mud blood! He'd be thrown out of office if he did that!

Everyone was looking shocked that Harry was sticking up for them, as the girls just looked at him with admiration. He didn't care about the fame, but he was strongly against prejudice (Though he wasn't a SPEW fanatic, but then again Hermione would reflect on her S.P.E.W activities to realize she didn't exactly plan it well socially, people's opinions being the one factor she hadn't thought of0

He frowned "Well...if you really feel that way...we will discuss if they are of merit. However, your Membership is avaliable for you yourself if you so choose" they left, as a stunned silence filled the room

Snape didn't need any more proof that the boy was not James reborn after that, from any of his lingering feelings

However, the next day had this headline

_Harry Potter refuses Order of Merlin, Third Class_

_In a stunning event, Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, refused to take a Order of Merlin, Third Class membership, due to his defeat of a rogue teacher, Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirinus Quirrell and his victory over He Who Must Not Be Named as a baby, due to others who had helped him_

_"Its not right for me to be a member of the order if they aren't as well" He commented_

_Along with being the first time anyone has turned down a Order of Merlin membership, had he accepted he would have been the youngest member of the Order of Merlin_

_Currently, the Minister is deciding if the stated aid that Harry Potter got, being several other first years and a few members of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, none of whome were fourth year or higher in School, qualify for the Order of Merlin_

_For a list of named students, see page 2_

_For the story, see page 4 (A/N, as in the altered rumor going around)  
_

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" a voice boomed from the Wizengamot where there was now a session "NO BLOOD TRAITOR..."

"Oh give it a rest, Lord Greengrass" Amelia scowled at the man "I read the article, and they are deserving of the Order medal, particularly as only first, second or third years as they were"

"You just want that girl to be appealing for suitors" Another voice grumbled

"YOU THINK I'D PROMPT MY NIECE TO RISK HER LIFE JUST TO GET PEOPLE INTERESTED IN HER!" The Department Head snarled "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!"

"A blood traitor!" someone yelled out


	15. Dobby

Faves 166

Alerts 199

C2's 19; Disfrutar la lectura

Review Replies

Reishin; That's why I did it

Anatamous; This Flamell ended up the coach of a muggle football (Soccer) team and had chosen to focus their lives on helping them, for now at least

azphxbrd; Dumbledore...well I have no ability to control him, but the ministry at least is being shown off for what it really is

JohnnyRK; I think about it

RRW; It was simple...at least

Vukk; That might work here

Oh, and are you wondering why I do Flashbacks? Well, its actually because one day I hope to do one of those 'Reading fanfiction' stories...or possibly have one of my stories featured in one. Anyone know of a story that has the Harry Potter cast read other Fanfics? But, to compensate, no chapter is less than 3000 words in this story, unlike my normal 2000 word minimum I do in regular chapters

Begin

_Malfoy Manor_

In one timeline, a dark and impressive manor, filled with specially bred albino peacocks imported from muggle zoos across the world, somewhat illegally, now was a bright and impressive manor filled with specially bred albino peacocks bred on site for generations with new, regular peacocks brought in to keep the gene pool fresh

After all, they didn't want Peacocks with Crabbe like conditions, after all. The birds were already more intelligent than said boy, after all

Up front, a back firing noise showed Lucius arriving, Draco with him by side along apparation, as he was immediatly met with two blond bulllets

"BROTHER!"

"Hesperia, Juventas, please let go of your brother's leg" Lucius said, actually sort of nicely. They pouted and let go of the limb

"We missed you!"

"What's Hogwarts like?"

"Did you see Harry Potter!"

"Is he cute..."

"Now now..." a body apparated before them "A little early to think about dating, isn't it"

"UNCLE REMUS!"

The man who had apparted in was an auror just like his in law, Lucius, with brown hair that was graying early, with premature lines and many scars.

"Though I have to agree with them, Draco, how is Harry" Draco knew that his Uncle had been friends with Harry's parents, but he hadn't been able to find Harry because, well no one knew where Harry lived (Anti Gold Digger/Molly precautions), and kept it that way now with his new residency, to the Ministry's ire

He had been furious to hear about those Dursleys...James and Lily would be furious, not with him as it would be, dangerous for a werewolf like him to raise a baby (He couldn't leave Harry alone for a few days every time the damn moon went up), but with the traitor

Oh, if only he had gotten Black...on the full moon...he would have payed

He still wondered if he should bring up...that, but then again, Dementors weakened magic so Sirius had no chance of escaping that way

"So, Uncle Remus" Hesperia said interrupting his revenge thoughts "Are you going to get the Defense teaching job, its open"

Remus frowned "I wish I could...but someone else grabbed it the minute it was open, obviously someone who isn't bright"

"But, your bright Uncle Remus" Juventas soothed

"I am...but" he and Lucius exchanged looks. The ministry was trying to find anything wrong with the employees in Law enforcement, so they could remove those who weren't in the 'mainstream', such as avoiding being detected as a Werewolf, which he had hid from Umbitch and her cronies with Amelia's help by being the Auror who went after criminals who were hiding in the Muggle World.

He, unlike most everyone else (Even the good ones) knew the muggle world, so the searches that took most three weeks took him one. Since so many criminals hid that way (And contributed to most of the 'hit and run', store robbery and other similar crimes in the muggle world), he was often out during the moon period and thus out of detection

However, this month was criminal free, so he had instead taken time off, as well as his wife, Dora Tonks (Call her by her real name and you'd be banished to the couch) to travel to talk to a leading expert on Lycanthropy (As he had several werewolf patients) in Canada, he needed to find out if his condition could be passed, from father to child, and as Floo fires had monitors and owls would require several break stops (And as they could not fly the length of the Atlantic from Britain to Canda, they would have to go across Asia, liable to be stopped or eaten), international floo was the simplest way

That, and there was a chocolate convention in Hershey, Pennsylvania he wished to sample at a later point

_Potter Island_

One disadvantage of summer was somewhat isolation from those you saw as friends. While no where near as bad as Harry had it in his first summer vacation, as four of his friends lived with him because they no longer had families, he'd still be isolated from Susan, Padma, Parvati and Hermione

While Hedwig did mail letters to him by Hedwig, it still wasn't the same. Though, it was nice to know that he'd get mail this summer...unlike the original summer...

Flashback

_"...Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" — Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper — "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't… powers no decent wizard…" _

_And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps. _

_A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"_

_"Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned. _

_"What — the —devil — are — you — doing?" _

_said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke. On more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!" _

_He stomped flat-footed from the room. _

_Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet. _

_"See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got — well, I think I've got friends." _

_"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly. _

_"I expect they've just been — wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" _

_Dobby shuffled his feet. _

_"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best —" _

_"Have you been stopping my letters?"_

End Flashback

He missed Dobby, the elf had grown on him, even if his attempts at trying to protect him were probably more dangerous than the Basilisk was, it was almost too bad that, as the Malfoy House Elf, he would be well treated and loved in this timeline

Almost a bad thing, anyway. Good for Dobby...but another lost friend

Well, at least he hadn't created...well he didn't know any foul house elves, Kreacher was good inside (Having spent years trying to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcrux's)...he was just...well, he didn't deserve being made fun of like say, pre Battle of Hogwarts Draco

However...something was wrong

"Harry...who mowed the lawn?" they had expected the yard to be a tad, wild, but it looked rather orderly. A pile of grass snippets lay in a pile at the edge of the woods that were in the island, showing that the grass hadn't just been frozen in its growth

"I...don't know Alicia" Harry said a tad disturbed. They didn't have House Elves...or any servants. And no one should have been able to get past the wards

A look around showed that the entire castle had been dusted, the pools had been cleared of algae, pre made meals were in the refrigerator and no pests appeared to have infested the place (They still needed to figure out what exactly lived on this island)

There were also mints on their pillows (Which they checked as potion, poison, ect free)

"You don't think it was just Dumbledore?" Harry frowned after they re-converged in the main hall. Alicia, Katie, Angelina and Daphne frowned

"No...something else is up..." Harry drew his wand, as they knew they had no trace, and the ministry hadn't the ability to detect even a unforgivable on this island, this would go, unnoticed

"Harry what are you..." suddenly, the entire castle was coated in a foot of dust

"HARRY!" Katie coughed out dust that she had swallowed in as the girls glared at him

He smiled sheepishly "Well...if its what I think it is...I do believe we should go out for a while...shopping anyone?"

_One floo to England later, 3 hours later, a bench_

"How do girls take this long, with cloths" Harry frowned, waiting on a bench while the girls, who had been originally been stunned at all the colors, material and designs of muggle wears, attacked it like Hermione a book

In the magical world, there were robes, robes, more robes, gowns, more gowns, in all anything the main wear in magic were robes and gowns, with boots, with limited variety of color (The most ever seen in the closet of Gilderoy Lockheart)

But, muggles were far advanced in the fashion department (Few things actually were more advanced in the magical world, and they were rapidly loosing edge there as well). They could make clothing of any color, with anything on it, various shoe models, materials, and skimpiness in some cases

From what he had gathered in the original timeline, Beaxbaton robes were barely considered decent (According to Molly, they hid far too little), and the idea of an open cleavage shirt, or tang top even, had jailed muggleborns, and likely was even worse now

If fashion was indication, magic had much to desire

And after today, so will his amount of muggle money, transferred from Galleons. Perhaps 500 pounds was a tad...light for shopping

Luckily they had enough food from their mysterious helper

_One shopping trip, and severely depleted money bag later_

"How, can you buy that many cloths" Harry was scared to ask as they locomotored the many, many, bags of cloths and boxes of shoes up to the castle

"There is just, so much more to buy then in magical stores" Angelina frowned "Even the Succubi don't have this much variety"

That wasn't a pleasant thought

"Also, you do know that our other cloths were probably burned, right?" Daphne said sourly

"Good point" Harry hadn't thought of that, and upon entering the castle, saw the dust was removed

"Okay...someone else is cleaning it, Dumbledore wouldn't send elves to do this constantly" Harry surmised

"You's is correct, Harry Potter, sir" a squeaky voice said out of nowhere

The four looked around in surprise

"Wait, it can't be..." a small, large eared form with eyes like tennis balls apparated in front of them, in a filthy pillow case toga.

It was Dobby

The girls exchanged looks, it was that house elf...

"Who are you?" Harry played the second year once more

"Dobby, sir, just Dobby the House Elf"

"Its nice to meet you" Harry began, continuing the act "But, you didn't have to clean the house, Dobby, we could have, you don't have to do our work."

Dobby had a sad smile "I knows, but I am also here, well its difficult to say, but I must speak to you, even though my master will..." he looked around and flew at the wall

"BAD DOBBY, BAD DOBBY!" be began to hit his head against the wall

"STOP!" Daphne called out desperately, playing along with the act. Dobby, reluctantly ceased killing his brain cells, or his sanity, depending on who you ask

"What was with that..." Harry asked

"Dobby nearly said something he shouldn't about his master, the master Dobby must serve forever"

"The Malfoy's?" Dobby frowned

"Oh, if only I was that lucky...BAD DOBBY..."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry levitated Dobby out of the way of the floor where his head was being hit "Please don't hurt yourself...I can get a chair for you, if you want..."

Dobby began crying

"Wait...I'm sorry..."

Dobby sniffled "You need not be, sir. Dobby, has just never been asked to sit down, like an equal"

They frowned...poor Dobby

"Dobby has heard of your greatness, but never of your goodness"

"I'm not that great...I'm famous for living while my parents got killed"

"And of your defeat of the evil teacher, possessed by He Who Must Not Be Named"

"I had help...you know that!"

Dobby nodded "I was told of this, my master knows of his existence still, of how he may...BAD DOBBY, BAD DOBBY" Dobby was slapping himself now

"Please stop" Harry begged, oh how good it is that Hermione wasn't here...

"Dobby, though Dobby knows it will end badly for Dobby if Master ever finds out, Dobby must say this, Harry Potter...and those who like them" Dobby noted the four witches "Must not go back to Hogwarts"

They exchanged rapid looks

"Wait, you know..." Angelina began, before Dobby frowned

"Dobby knows, not only of that, but of terrible things to happen this year, at Hogwarts School, terrible things to those who are of particular, have connections to the Muggle World" he noted their groceries "Muggleborn, or pro muggle...they are are in great danger"

"Then, why not warn them all" Harry asked, perplexed. This seemed, more grave than last time, when it was bad, but not as consuming

"Dobby, can come here, as my master is busy with a tour of Bavaria, but Dobby also needs an undetectable location. There are ways to track House Elves, Dobby is aware, and Dobby also knows they can't find Dobby here. Dobby is nowhere to them, Dobby is invisible. Also, Harry Potter is too brave, too great, and too important to risk"

"Dobby, I may like peace and quiet, but I still need to go to Hogwarts, I need to learn" not really, but there was the annoying fact that students would have no luck chasing Voldemort's Horcrux's down and destroying them, Muggles and Magicals alike would be in their ways believing them to be truants

"Yes, but Harry Potter must not be put in danger, Harry Potter is too important to risk. Harry Potter, if he really wants to learn, should transfer to Beuxbatons"

Harry had a slight grin as he imagined the girls, when they were older anyway, in Beuxbaton uniforms (Oh, they show off so much more...) before shaking his head

"Dobby, the Ministry would freak if I did that...they'd war with France just to have me"

"A slight exaggeration" Angelina frowned..

"Oh, Dobby sees your point, that is not an exaggeration, Mrs. Potter number eight" Angelina frowned at that title, as did the rest of them "Oh, Dobby did not mean to insult Mrs. Potter's five, eight, nine and ten, nor Harry Potter" how did he know...Ginny and Luna hadn't even been seen yet. This was, getting stranger and stranger, even for him "The Ministry would not allow you to leave, particularly to the French" so, they dislike France...how far behind were they? Napoleonic Wars? Seven Days War? Hundred Years War! "But, Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts"

Harry sighed "Dobby, I'm not going to just let everyone suffer just to protect myself. That isn't me"

Dobby had tears in his eyes "Harry Potter is so brave, so valiant, such a hero. But, Dobby must do, what Dobby must do...and Dobby's master is coming home, Dobby must be gone, but Dobby will be back!" Dobby apparated away as they exchanged looks

"Okay, address us by number, and you sleep on a couch" Katie scowled

"I would never...and we better keep an eye on that...and possibly warn them that Dobby might try something, Dobbyish"

But, if this issue was the Basilisk again, and it wasn't from the Malfoy's, then who?

**Omake**

"Good point" Harry hadn't thought of that, and upon entering the castle, saw the dust was removed

"Okay...someone else is cleaning it, Dumbledore wouldn't send elves to do this constantly" Harry surmised

"I did, and we don't have much time" a voice with a slight bawing quality (Like a goat) said out of nowhere

The four looked around in surprise, as they spotted a teenager with pimply skin, and goat legs?

What in Hagrid's pets

"Who are you?" He had been expecting Dobby

"I am Grover, a Satyr from Camp Half Blood. Your in great danger!"

Satyr? Camp Half Blood?

"I'm always in danger" Harry frowned.

'Just like your half brother Percy' Grover frowned "I've already sent other Satyrs to get your friends, but your about to be attacked..."

"Aren't you right, Satyr" they turned around rapidly to see Umbitch, with a chihuaha?

"Umbitch!"

She glared at them "I'm not some human, Son of Posiedon. I'm the terrfying Echinda"

"Wait, isn't that an anteater?"

"Wrong thing to say!"

Umbitch-Echinda snarled "I HATE AUSTRALIA FOR NAMING THAT ANTEATER AFTER ME!"

"Technically, its a Monotreme" Grover bawed

"Now, my son, KILL THEM!" the Chihuaha barked, slowly growing in size into a Chimera

"Of course" Harry scowled

So, after a vicious battle that destroyed Potter Castle and Umbitch (For a time...monster always reform) , the time travelers, who now had Ginny and Luna with them, were sent to Camp Half Blood, on Long Island , New York, where their parentage was revealed

Harry, a son of Poseidon; Ginny, a daughter of Zeus, Hermione, a daughter of Athena; Luna, a daughter of Apollo; Susan, a daughter of Nemesis ;Daphne, a daughter of Hades; Parvati and Padma, Daughter of Aphrodite (To Padma's ire); and finally the Chasers all being daughters of Nike, while all being distant descendents of Hecate, goddess of magic.

Also apparently, Neville was a son of Demeter and Fred and George were sons of Hermes, and their female cohorts children of Eris

Grover, meanwhile, was given an award for most demigods ever found by a Satyr, then cursed for allowing the Stoll Brothers to meet the Weasley Twins and their female cohorts, which resulted in the greatest prank ever pulled in magic or gods


	16. Ginny returns

Note, I will be gone during Friday, Saturday and Sunday, so no panicking, kay?...

Now here's something scary, I found a Good Umbridge story...Blood is Thicker by StormyFireDragon ...I am mildly disturbed

Faves 178

Alerts 205

C2's 20, say hello to Original or Alternative Harry Potter Stories, I feel flattered

Review Replies

RRW; That won't be so easy

Raw; I didn't think of something like that, but it would be hard to trick them like that, seeing as Harry knows Dobby will try something. Oh, and nice to see you again, Raw

Reader; Its nice to hear a decent flamer once in a while

azphxbrd; Perhaps

Vexit; I try

Naruhina; I thought the Patronus was a good idea and a few references to that story won't hurt (Very original, a New Chance of Harry Potter fics). As to Dobby, he knows from his master

Leaf; My bad

Guy who left no name; I have always wondered about a KH story, and while I have some ideas, I have no idea if I could do it well enough

_Bavaria_

A specter fluttered around, a white mass of what was once alive, yet not dead at all

The specter, of Lord Voldemort

Defeated again, by Harry Potter, as more memories began to enter his mind

'Is it, that while I already have a sense of the future, I gain clearer memories as I go through the days? If so...' his spirit became distorted

'Somethings...wrong...my horcrux...my evidence of my power, as the heir of slytherin...someone's absorbing it...'

'Well...I have five more' however, he knew that Potter would look for them, so he had taken care to hide them decently with Quirrel, but the specter knew that when he regained his form, he would have to hide them farther, more powerfully.

Perhaps one of each continent (To Voldy, Australia is an island and doesn't give a muggle born over Antarctica) would suffice

The specter sighed...this would be an agonizingly boring few years

_The Burrow  
_

So far, any attempt to figure out who Dobby's new master was, has failed. Susan was able to visit the Ministry with her aunt, on their owl born suggestion, and did manage to see all the applicants for Portkeys to Bavaria and elsewhere.

Trouble is, Bavaria was currently playing host to the Pureblood world wide unity fair in Nuremburg, so many wizards, amongst them Umbitch and Molly, were there currently.

Even some non dark wizards with in the area; the Longbottoms were looking at...whatever they call those weird pants...Leidenhosen or something, Lockhart was promoting _Magical Me_ (Oh yeah, they'd get the idiot this year) and even Slughorn was there, looking for Crystallized Pineapple

That didn't fix the list of suspects, that just added annoyance and somewhat disturbing images of Neville.

However, Harry had sent worries to everyone about Dobby, so they would not be caught by him in any attempts to stop them from going to school. After all, in the worst scenario they could just apparate to Hogwarts

So far, they managed to stay in contact with Hedwig, though possibly the addition of one or two more owls may be in the future to make the communications easier

However, they had recently received invitations to the Burrow for a party that the Twins were throwing to celebrate their winning the House Cup, and that day was today, delivered by Errol

The poor old gray owl had got to the island, and had to recover for a week, before returning with their response

So, as Daphne agreed to stay behind to do some magic practice (She wasn't much for parties), the Quidditch players planned to go, primarily to see Ginny and get her to recall the future...whatever it was now

Harry, Katie, Alicia and Angelina had portkeyed into the burrow (They had flooed to somewhere in Kent to avoid the Ministry from detecting the island) , and already noticed some differences

In the past, Harry's first reaction to the house was this

_Flashback_

_Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house. _

_It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard. _

_End Flashback_

Now, however, it was more or less a two story house with a fenced in yard, still home to the chickens of old, with the [likely still] flying car parked in a garage filled with various muggle stuff.

The house, of course, was built of maroon bricks.

It actually looked a lot like a muggle house, but charms did hide the Quidditch pitch in the back, the magical plants in the pond, and the giant rock people...

What

Several crude looking rock people were mulling about the house, one had a muggle push lawnmower that was trimming the grass while another was repairing a broken gutter on the house.

Unlike the Golem, however, these rock people were much more human like, and as far as he could tell, not dangerous

"Oh, so I see your interested in them lot" George said, running out to meet them, or was it Fred, it was kind of hard to tell with them having two ears each, anyway the other twin followed the other out quick enough, with fellow identical twins Eris and Discordia behind them

"What are they?" Harry asked nervously. They weren't WWW products, were they?

"Oh, they're just Shabti" Fred shrugged

"Shabti?" Angelina said skeptically

"You can just call them, rock House Elves. They were made my magic by ancient Egyptians to guard tombs, feed crocodiles, and other tasks. A lot of them are in tombs, and Bill had a bit of work in one once so he brought a few home to help dad around the house. You could almost say they're the Golem's distant, kind cousins"

"However" Fred continued for his twin "They are horrible cooks, won't do homework, and the Ministry has no idea they exist. Probably would ban them if they ever saw one"

"Hence, the charms most powerful around the house" Eris commented with a grin

"Its a lot nicer here than our place, so we just generally hang here" Discordia answered their unasked question

'They can't read minds...can they' Harry thought nervously

"Perhaps we can" the girl twins said at the same time...deeply scaring Harry as they laughed and walked away.

Katie frowned "Nice friends you have guys"

Fred smirked "Well, they're charmers if we ever seen some" They led them in

The entrance to the Weasley Household still had that Burrow Charm, the large clock with everyone's name on it was once again in the hallway, but now it lacked Molly, Percy or Ronfoy's names, while another showed the various times to do things (Breakfast, Work, Lunch, Dinner, make sure Fred and George didn't blow up a small European Nation of Muggles, ect) , with a healthy amount of clutter from a real home, and not some showcase like Privet Drive.

Stairs led up to the second floor, and the basement, which was labeled _Fred and George's lair, do not enter for your own safety._

However, it now had several crimson and gold streamers and balloons all around

"Is that you, Fred, George?" Mr. Weasely called from the Kitchen "Are those your friends?"

"Yes Dad, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Harry Potter..."

"THE, Harry Potter!"

"Did you have to do that" Harry grumbled as Mr. Weasley, the tall, balding red head, burst into the foyer, and as always when someone first met him, scanned his hair line and bowed

"What an honor it is to meet you..."

"You don't have to do that, Mr. Weasley...it get sort of annoying" he said politely as Arthur stopped sputtering

"Oh, my bad...um sorry. Well, welcome to our humble abode, I'm sure that its nothing special..."

"I don't know, an actual house, around actual muggles is pretty special for wizards from what I've seen" Harry lied

"Well its a nice place, and its out of the way of all the posturing at the Ministry...its also filled with muggles, just last week I finally figured out what a rubber duck is used for!" he said it like it was the mystery of the universe solved

Well...at least he was the same

However, just then a red head peeped from a corner of the stairs, to spy the black head of her crush, the Boy Who Lived...

'_You deserve happiness, even if I'm gone...don't mourn me so long your never love again'_

In another universe, the time walker suddenly felt something nibble at the back of his mind, before he went back to mourning his wife

Ginny stiffened as the memories returned, just as the flames of the nearby fireplace roared to life, as Amelia Bones's head formed in the flames

"Oh, hey Amelia...get the dinner reservations" that disturbed the four time travelers that were not stiffening at the moment...Arthur dating (It was so odd seeing him even consider another woman, time change or not)

"No...we have a man eating toilet in Dursley" Harry flinched at the town name

"A man eating Toilet." Arthur said shocked"..sorry boys but this is urgent...um, you don't mind taking Fred and George..."

"I know, I drafted the law...and I see you have friends over" she noticed Harry Potter, but luckily did not go nuts over his scar "I guess I can keep an eye on them all, Susan would love to see her friend again"

"Ginny...I have to go deal with a deadly toilet, I need you to go to Bones manner with Fred and George..." Ginny trotted downstairs, playing nervous around Harry, he noticed. He knew her well enough to pick up stuff like that

"Oh come on dad, its like you don't trust us" George said in mock hurt

"Boys...you actually were legally told to never be left alone, after the..."

"Really, one El Mondo Dung Bomb in the Toad's office and you never get any freedom again" Fred cried

"But why did you get so mad, you said you don't like the toad" George asked

"Yes, but they had to build a new office for her, while at the same time declaring her old one condemned, for 10,000 years"

"We need to build another of those one day" Fred mused

"And get it down to Slytherin" Eris added

"It would be most amusing" Discordia smirked

'And I wonder why I'm balding early?'

Ah, Fred and George, they never change

_One floo trip later_

With the ever present thump and smash of Floo Travel, the group crashed into a rather lavish living room, likely being in Bones Manor

Amelia, the stern head of the Department of Law Enforcement, was waiting for them, with an exited Susan next to her, who was looking happy to see them

"Oh, hey Steppy!"

She sighed at Fred's comment "I am not your step mother..."

"Yet" Finished George

Amelia held two of her fingers to her forehead and sighed, Neo Marauders

"Okay, you four, perhaps another review of the rules of Hogwarts, seeing as I hear that yet again, you are responsible for 68% of all Owls to parents at Hogwarts, and are only 4 away from beating the collective seven year, Marauder record"

"Really...AWESOME!" Fred cheered as Amelia sighed

"Perhaps it has yet to sink it" she whispered to Susan

"Or, perhaps Steppy, its how we haven't been expelled yet!" George chuckled. Amelia looked shocked...that was probably true

'They better not become politicians' "Don't give the Elves sugar, I heard what happened with the Hogwarts elves and coffee and I'm not taking a chance" 'and I need to figure out a new way to get them on the right path' Amelia turned and walked away "That toilet's going to cause a lot of paperwork..." she muttered to herself

The twins exchanged looks

"Want to examine the law for loopholes"

"Most certainly" they wandered off, without a doubt plotting more pranks.

After all, all pranksters; be they twin magicians, twin demigods or blond haired Jinchuriki, must have a good legal mind to avoid being arrested or incinerated

Ginny then turned on the others "Harry...what happened. How am I alive...and a kid again? And why do I suddenly feel as though they are perfectly trustworthy" she noted the others around her as, after using Muffilato, they explained

"That Kronotron actually worked! Honestly Harry, what is with your instincts, were you a stock broker or gambler in a past life or something?"

Harry frowned, thinking of a certain gambler, yet who was still one of the Ministry's better people (How sad is that)

Flashback

_"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes._

_"I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."_

_"Oh…go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see…a Galleon on Ireland to win?"_

_"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well…any other takers?"_

_"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like -"_

_"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. _

_Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."_

End Flashback

The Twins never did get payed back, and because of Bagman, the Goblins choose not to aide the Order...they suffered horribly during the dark times, for not a goblin remained in the United Kingdom after the first 3 years.

"I'm sorry about..."

Ginny frowned "Its sad to see what happened to Mum, Ron and Percy, but its not anyone's fault. Anything could have happened.

"But now, we have Dobby acting up again, meaning that the Chamber is likely to be in danger of opening once more"

They exchanged shudders

"But...that won't happen, I know what the diary is, and Lucius Malfoy is dad's best friend..." they looked as though Ginny had just said 'Hermione got a Troll in Arithmancy' or 'A muggle was elected Minister of Magic' or something else strange

"I know, now that I have my memories that is just bizare, but this time he wouldn't have the diary in the first place"

"The issue is then, that now we have no idea where the diary will come from" Susan pointed out "It has many angles now"

"So, Luna, she's okay right..."

"Well, as okay as she can be" Alicia added, as she got looks "Well, she's a little weird"

"Oh, Luna's fine" Ginny confirmed "However, the Quibbler is more...well its a true rival to the Daily Prophet now"

"Huh?"

"While it still does the unknown magical creature thing every saturday, it now focuses on an unbiased version of the Daily Prophet. The Lovegoods have house elves...well cared for I may add" for the sake of Hermione, and their S.P.E.W less sanity "who find the news and brings either Xeno, or his wife who lives I may add "to report on it. However, the Ministry has a death warrant on the writer of the Quibbler, being that its not controlled by them, so they are a lot more secretive"

"This is going to be interested, and now we have a luna in a tin foil hat" the magicals gave him odd looks "Paranoid muggles wear them to keep U.F.O's from reading their thoughts"

"U.F.O's?"

"Aliens"

"Oh...that's odd"


	17. The Good City

I'm back, and sadly will be busy again on Saturday. Also, I have a contest for you, I will number several cameos from characters from other places, or even my fanfictions, in this chapter, and if you can name them all, I will reveal to you a secret to this story. Not enough to ruin a huge swath of it, but something you guys might like. Ready, set, try to get them all!

I hope this works to enter into this story, more options

Faves 184

Alerts 218

C2's 22, hail Ladies of Potter ~ A HarryJamesPotter x female(s) Community

Review Replies

Vexit; I'm not so good with fluff

Raw; I don't feel like causing Luna to explode, or be sent to the Nut House

Naruhina; No female Basalisk, Harry pairings...there is just something wrong about that to me

azphxbrd; Again, your just have to wait and see

Karou; Or perhaps, just a new loopy

Well, its time to continue the tale

_Bones House_

"Oh, hello Harry. Its nice to see you again, after I died" a voice said out of nowhere. Jumping a few good feet in the air, they turned to spy a younger Luna, waving at them

She had the same air of dottiness, the same long, stringy dirty blond hair, the same gray eyes...and the same blunt truth

"Luna...you nearly gave me a heart attack" Harry admonished "And don't say that out loud...it just sounds wrong" it really did

"How did she get here in the first place!" Angelina frowned. Wasn't this Susan's house...a few hundred miles away from the Rookery...let alone recall Harry

She had enough sense not to apparate...right?

"Oh, my family own this place, their just renting" she smiled

"Wait...you own this vacation home?" Susan frowned.

"Wait, vacation home!" they gave her odd looks "This isn't Bones manor?"

"Of course not...and I guess it would be true that you might not know that my family owns this island, as Ginny said the Quibbler is much more wanted in this world, do you think we'd put in in England. No, this island is actually just across the strait from your own, its why I've had my memories back since Christmas. We rent several of the extra homes on this island, seeing as most of my 57 cousins, 12 aunts and uncles and 4 great aunts" the chasers paled at the thought of that many Lovegoods "Live at Lovegood manor when their here, we allow for certain families to have vacation homes here"

"Welcome, to Lovegood island, and its single town, Agapeville"

* * *

As the two sets of twins and Amelia were busy, they left on a Luna led tour on their own, exiting the Bones vacation house, to a large, Crumple Horn Snorkack pulled carriage, two of the beasts hooked up to it

"We have cars" Luna commented as they took note of the carriage "But, as you guys want to keep our time travel a secret, and since I don't have a license, this is the best way to get to everything" they got in the chariot, to find Hermione, the Patils and Daphne waiting for them

"I already told them what I told you, a house elf fetched them for me" Luna smiled "Now then, I do believe we have some catching up to do"

So, while Hermione alternated between explaining what had happened during the school year, for both Ginny and Luna, while occasionally being annoyed at Luna for using a House Elf like a servant (Regardless of the fact that House Elves need it for their health), Harry reminisced about his first meeting of Luna

Flashback

_In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face_ _shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor._

_"Hi, Harry" he panted. "Hi, Ginny… everywhere's full… I can't find a seat…"_

_"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here —"_

_Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone._

_"Don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing, "she's all right."_

_She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry and Neville followed._

_"Hi, Luna," said Ginny, "is it okay if we take these seats?"_

_The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry. She nodded._

_"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her._

_Harry and Neville stowed the three trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down._

_Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her and now wished he hadn't._

_"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked._

_"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added._

_"I know I am," said Harry._

_Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead._

_"And I don't know who you are."_

_"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly._

_"No you're not," said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom - Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."_

_"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," said Luna in a singsong voice._

End Flashback

He was always amazed she and Hermione got along, seeing as Luna was into things that could not be proven and Hermione needed proof about everything

"So, you guys have a whole island, with a whole town...and the ministry doesn't know about it?" Hermione finished with a shocked look. Luna smiled

"We've had this island for ages, when the first Lovegood saw a strange light on this island"

"A strange light?"

"Yes" she nodded "And from that light, came a book, and from that book, _De Fabulae viatori inanitatis_, came the many stories passed down from Lovegood to Lovegood, and the other families that live here, mostly French. Our town is filled with memorials and such to these stories, but that's not really what you were asking about. See, we never told the Ministry this island existed, the Rookery, to them, is our home. We do spend time there, but only to fool them, and as the book fortold of a corrupt Ministry with a evil toad, we took to allowing families we knew were not blindly loyal to the Ministry, or pureblood supremecists, to rent a place here to get away from the chaos that it proclaimed would one day consume Britain" a town began to appear in the distance, looking a tad like Diagon Alley "The book, as I shall return to as you all look a bit curious about it, or perhaps just disturbed at the books prophetic comments in combination with the dark future we came from, contains the tales and adventures of beings of myth and legend unique to this place" due to the change in time causing them to vanish from standard, muggle knowledge, aside for some connections of course

And so, they crossed into a town much different from Hogsmeade.

While Hogsmeade was more or less a standard medieval like town, this Agapeville, while not the epitome of modernness, could probably pass as an actual town in the muggle world, appearing to be more or less the type of town one might find in the early 20th century, with a few changes here or there

Several manors lined the outskirts of the city, likely housing the resident wizarding families, while a paved asphalt road connected them to the main town and the rural areas where the vacation homes were. The cars weren't new, being Model T fords, but they seemed to operate with greater efficiency than normal for the ancient car types.

In fact, Harry and the others noticed a French Wizard use a wand like a key to engage the ignition, and an exhaust less car sped down the road, mixing with a few more traditional transportation such as the ones they were using, even a few broomsticks.

Trams glided along the streets, obviously providing the public transportation for this place instead of the knight bus...and a lot safer than said bus for that matter

_Flashback_

_"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground._

_Harry snatched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples. _

_"What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner. _

_"Fell over," said Harry. _

_"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan. _

_"I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding._

_He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty. _

_"'Choo lookin' at?" said Stan. _

_"There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog… but massive…"_

_He looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. _

_With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead. _

_"Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly. _

_"Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for them. _

_"Woss your name?" Stan persisted. _

_"Neville Longbottom," said Harry, saying the first name that came into his head._

_"So — so this bus," he went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?" _

_"Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. _

_"Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?" _

_"Yes," said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?" _

_"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice." _

_Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus._

_There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep_

_"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. _

_"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern." _

_Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry, who nervously flattened his bangs again and sat down on his bed. _

_"Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's. _

_There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. _

_Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment. _

_"This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?" _

_"Ar," said Ernie. _

_"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry._

_"Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'." _

_"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute." _

_Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. _

_Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. _

_The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed. _

_Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a travelling cloak. _

_"'Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth _

_and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut; _

_there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way._

_Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had been travelling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. _

_His stomach churned as he fell back to wondering what was going to happen to him, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet..._

_Flashback end_

Pity they did, that accidental magic was funny...but that memory brought up Sirius, and the uneasy questions this new world gave him...

He shook his head, best to rid himself of such thoughts...so he took notice of the area more

Trees lined the side walks, it rather resembled pictures Harry had seen of some of the older cities in the Western Hemisphere, such as Boston, New York and other cities where trees were rather numerous inside of them.

"This...this is amazing" Hermione said in awe

Luna smiled "You haven't seen anything yet"

She was right, they took to exploring the city in great detail, going to various sights and seeing various statues of people who were likely from the book Luna mentioned

They visited the docks, where several pleasure boats docked on wooden docks. The ships ranged in size and shape, but all could pass for Muggle craft easily (Just ignore the house elves washing the boats of course)

There was a statue there, a bronze statue of a youth with blackish hair with a sword over the water (1). According to Luna, in the book this was a brave youth who stood in many tales

Then they visited Olympus park, a large green area with statues of Greek mythological figures in a sort of mini pantheon in the center, according to Luna this was to please the many Greek families who lived here, as some magicals had not given them up yet.

Amongst the statues were that of a dark statue with a helm in a corner (2), a armored lady with a shield and spear (3) and a thin man with feathered sandals (4)

Another stop brought them past a local Gladrags Wizarding Wear store, as well as a few others stores that were not necessary for the average wizard or witch, such as Frolllo and Tonto's Elf Health Shop, Gringotts Advisory investment services, Shotsky and Blitzer Broomstick supplies; Quidditch, Quodpot and Swivenhodge, and an international Floo (Destinations London, Paris, Madrid, Amsterdam, Berlin and Zurich)

The next stop was Shaggy Court, a part of town with several of the most popular eateries on the island, such as a aroma inducing Pizzarea, a Sizzling barbeque joint and a apparently famous ramen bar (5), while exactly in the middle of all these eateries stood another statue, of a large dog with several black spots on his back, made to look like he was smelling the food (6)

A rather interesting stop was at the Techno Mage district. According to Luna, one out of 1000 'Squibs' were really techno mages, magicals whose powers could only affect muggle technologies, but what they could do to such devices would make Arthur Weasley die a happy man. Lovegoods had seeked them out and given them work here, and here they raised families with similar abilities, which allowed for the magical adaption of more and more muggle technology, such as electric lights.

Louise Street held a sort of proxy Diagon Alley, it only lacked its equivalent to Gringotts and Ollivanders . 'Guarded' at its two ends by two statues, one of a nervous looking youth with a sword engraved in runes (7), the other by a beautiful female with a tall figure with pointed ears with long dark hair, who appeared to be glaring at a distant church (8). On this street, stores included a Apothecary run by an eccentric herbalist with her Kneazle(9), a robes store called Gatekeys with wizard wear designed for 'the average over chested female whose clothing always seems to get torn' (10), a book store so large that they had to drag Hermione out kicking and screaming from, and a magical creatures supply store with a serpentine like S symbol on its bottom with colors divided by black and white, which was only open on a 'secret day' (11) one a week

A solemn stop was a graveyard, with held a statue of a tough looking youth with a large, black sword standing guard, about whom the stories told of his attitude (12), had Harry visit several anonymous graves of fallen Order members, he had expected his grandparents but according to Daphne, they had been supremacists, which his father had failed to inherit from them

They got to see the outside of the Quibbler manufacturer, which resembled the Muggle New York Times building.

After passing a hospital, guarded by the statues of two beautiful woman, one a light haired lady with a large chest and a gamblers jacket (13), the other with dark hair in a palette, whose statue oddly radiated fear (14) of 6 winged teenagers, and the central terminal of the Tram system, which on top of said terminal stood statues of several winged angels, whose ages ranged from 6 to 14 (15), they arrived at a Zoological park, guarded at the entrance by two statues, one with a drawn bow who was, according to Luna, from a myth of a great Ragnarok (14), the other was similar to the statue at the port, but just different somehow (16). However, the zoo was luckily far more in tuned with its muggle counterparts than most of Agapeville, with humane and realistic showings of several species, such as foxes with multiple tails called Kitsune, who were apparently in a case similar to Acromantulas and Manticores, electric mice (17), Yeti and even, to their slight irking, a Nundu.

Harry was rather interested in seeing a magical training field, where people could practice dueling with anyone who choose to fight. At opposite ends of the field stood statues of a white haired youth in a large coat, with dog ears (18), and a light haired youth with whisker marks and a swirling ball of something in his metal hands (19)

After a few more sights, which featured a high clock tower at which a spiky haired boy with a large key stood ready to lock something (20), Lovegood manor, a bath house which oddly had a statue of a big man with long white hair and a perverted grin (21), a police station, that according to Luna was really only needed to deal with minor crime issues, embalmed with a red and white fan thing (22) and a statue of a female with a large chest and fangs (23), a library devoted to studying the magical manipulations of the elements at which four statues stood, one at each entrance; a bald monk with an arrow tattoo (24) at wind, a arabic looking female magician (25) for fire, a youth with a guitar for water (25) and a boy with a gourd on his back for earth, and a large sports arena dominated area that could play several different sports, such as Basketball, Baseball, Cricket, Hockey and Soccer, the group returned to Shaggy court, where the rather hungry group swarmed the nearby eateries. However, as Harry was about to get some food for himself...

"So, this is my city" a familiar voice said (26)

Cliffhanger!


	18. Harry and Taisune

Delay due to October being busier than O.W.L year for me...and that contest of mine I put here failed...epically. I'll list the answers at the end of review replies

Faves 189

Alerts 227

C2's 22 as earlier

Oh, I have a new poll that relates to a comment by our mystery conversationalist in this chapter. However, if anyone knows of any story that she is definitely not as I describe, while not turning her into something disgusting (AKA, still in love with the Knucklehead Hero of Foxes but not to a point she's like a bad Ginny) send me a link. Dark angel, Succubus watching him, vampire, ect

review replies

All; I will give the end results, and I will not explain the entire results and their errors, though some responses were rather interesting

Raw; I see your point

M-FK2; I do see the problem, and I will never try that again. I thought it would get people to look underneath the underneath in the chapter...a few easter eggs, but I guess it just doesn't work well. I apologiz

Leaf; You will find out

Now then, the full list, I realized I made a few errors in numbering but I hope that this list helps you guys out

1 Percy Jackson himself

2 Percy Jackson's Hades

3 Percy Jackson's Athena

4 Percy Jackson's Hermes

(Anyone catch Restored Legacy Elves Frollo and Tonto?)

5 Ichiraku Ramen from Naruto

6 Scooby Doo

(I'd like to point out the Technomages were to reference many fan requests from our own Raw666!)

7 This one was a tricky one; it was Saito from Familiar of Zero (Louise Plaza was a hint for it)

8 Arya of Eragon

9 Angela the Herbalist of Eragon

10 That was to Lucy Heartfilla of Fairy Tale

11 Reference to the Secret Saturdays Cartoon

12 Ichigo Kurosaki of Bleach

13 Tsunade of Naruto

14 Retsu Unohana of Bleach

15 The entire flock from Maximum Ride; Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel

16 Due to misnumbering, I'll just do them both; They are Orion Stele and Theron Jackson, OC's from my two PJO stories that share the same parent. That was a bit of foreshadowing for Theron, placing him alongside Orion to hint at who he is

17 Pikachu of Pokemon

18 Inuyasha of the same series

19 Naruto of the same series

20 Sora of Kingdom Hearts

21 Jiraiya from Naruto

22 Uchiha Crest mark from Naruto

23 Seras Victoria from Hellsing

24 Aang, Avatar

25 Zia Rashid of Kane Chronicles, now I got a lot of different responses for her. She was by the Police station because she was a police officer before she was turned by Alucard, and they both are true vampires (They do not sparkle)

Misnumbered two (My bad) Demyx of Kingdom Hearts and Gaara of Naruto

28 is...

_Shaggy Court_

Harry turned around, stunned to see an old friend...that he was never to see again

He resembled the statue of the boy with the spiraling, something, but older. In fact, he seemed to have aged years since Harry had last seen him,his eyes had a look only Dumbledore could beat age wise

It was the space walker, Taisune. He, and his strange companion Fluffy, who was apparently a fox or something despite being a buxom woman, had sped up the Kronotron's repairs significantly with their seals, of some magic that Harry had never seen before.

He called it, Chakra...but then again Taisune didn't even come from his own universe. Perhaps that was his own magic. None the less, the seals were important in removing the need for Dumbledore's exact magic, and without that, he might have been an old man before he could have traveled back.

"This is my city, Harry Potter number 7" he noted. Harry understood he had met six other Harry's before him...man that was weird to say. It was no wonder he was slightly off in the head, Harry believed

Either that, or he was a prankster, or perhaps both

"Taisune...what do you mean, your city?" This was the Lovegood's city...he wasn't related to some Lovegood, was he?

"I don't own it, but I'm its basis...if from what I read in their bible thing, _De Fabulae viatori inanitatis_, is what I thin it is, it is a story of...well me. As if, all my tales from when I first was thrown out of my own world..."

"How did that happen? You didn't come here, did you?" Taisune chuckled to himself, as he waved his hand, as a crystal rose from the ground, with vines covering it. As it rose to a height similar to Professor Flitwick, it froze and melted into magma

"No, my first stop resulted in these, cursed I come here first, I wouldn't have those powers...and I'd have more time" he said solemnly "But, I've tried several ways to remove them; the Tiber by New Rome, the magics of Thoth, the medics of the slug princess and the Captain of Terror, but nothing worked. So...might as well use them, but that's not the point. Space and Time are fragile, holes open up in them all the time, and a breach in one place has an affect on somewhere else, chance dictates; be it space or time. I only traverse space, I know nothing of time, though I hope to one day, to perhaps imitate you, if slightly?"

"Huh?"

"You, Harry Potter number 7, did indeed travel back in time, but also, the change was not of just that. It was a space change, a splitting of your universe in two, like Miosis, that's the right world, right? Anyway, that's not really important right now, though, are your friends okay?"

Harry looked away "Most of them...Ron's..."

"A jerk, a berk, a lazy bastard or a rapist...I've seen these and more on the Rons of the universes"

"Let me guess, six of them?" Harry frowned at Taisune's comments about Ron...or other Rons...whatever

"Harry, I met you last the 247th time...this is my 1459th stop"

That long...and he was forced to stay at a place for three days...

Poor guy

"So, the book that this entire city is based on, its many stories and tales of great heroes, heroines and villains, are based on the stories of the places I've visited before. The tale of the vampiress who watched over her destined mate, the tale of the greatest Ragnarok ever to be fought, the tale of the heir to an ancient house, who rises from ignorance to being the most powerful of magicals, the tale of a odd family, bound by tragedy, that holds in their hands the fate of an entire pantheon..."

"Okay okay...a lot of stories, I get it..." Harry looked desperate for a moment "Taisune, you seem to know a lot about the places you go, and I'm taking that Fluffy is out somewhere, looking around?"

"Probably spiking the Ministry's punch with unethical levels of laxative, but yes" Taisune said as an afterthought.

"Then, Sirius, Pettigrew...are they the same, or did they..." Taisune frowned

"I am in no position to tell you, if Sirius is still the Sirius you know, and Pettigrew as well. Though, I have never seen a world where Sirius was evil...caught up in a evil Dumbledore's plot to toss you away until your alternate self was useful..."

"What?"

"Um...its nothing. Some really, really poorly thought up universes (A/N, Harry being a Prisoner in Azkaban fics are just...URG! People write Sirius and Remus so...its just not right. Sirius was sent their unfairly, and he ends up doing that to Harry. WHO WRITES THOSE FICS!), it doesn't concern you...for I don't need to be an old friend of mine, a priestess, to tell you that the Dumbledore here is safe, and not a bastard...the Ministry, however, if fifth year acts up again you'd be best to avoid just going a centimeter over a broom speed limit...or whatever laws they have."

Harry frowned, that was a good point

"But, could this new universe be different? I once found a world where my wife, a beauty that outshines even Aphrodite, with a heart as pure as a Princess of Heart, was the devil. What is, and what isn't, is never assured in the worlds"

Harry frowned, he didn't know his wife, or know what a Princess of Heart, but still if Lucius could be BF's with Mr. Weasley, what wasn't possible?

"I'd go and investigate Sirius...but I have no equivalent for your Patronus charm, and I..." he'd be defenseless against the Dementors if he went up against them, not to mention many memories to have turned against him "So...I'll just help you out...by keeping you away from the Braggart for as long as possible"

"Braggart..." Harry groaned as he just realized what Taisune meant...

The only D.A.D.A teacher that didn't get killed, he actually had no idea what happened to him after the destruction of British magical society. He might just be a Hobo...or perhaps a mentally ill person in a muggle facility

Flashback

_"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" _

_He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. _

_"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done_...

End Flashback

The thought of him alone made him ill

"For as a publicity hater, you don't want another incident, like what happened when you ran into him the first time, no?"

Harry shivered at the publicity ridden memory

_Flashback_

_"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet —"_

_"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. _

_Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. _

_He looked up. He saw Ron — and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?" _

_The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. _

_The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys. _

_"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."._

_When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! _

_"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography_

_— which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge —" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. _

_Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"_

_End Flashback_

He'd rather deal with death eaters than fame, the dark wizards were more merciful

"For again, Locky is the only avaliable teacher, as Jacob's cooler uncle..."

"What?"

"Space joke, Remus, is doing something this summer, of more personal importance, and again, he assigned his books, but he now has more"

Harry paled...More books...his back!

Taisune drew a scroll "I have a set for you and your little girlfriends each...I might recommend an undetectable extension charm, so brace yourself!" he pressed down on his scroll

"RELEASE!" an avalanche of books flew out of the scroll, covering Harry like a huge snow drift. While the torrent included the original seven books; Year with the Yeti, Holiday with Hags, Voyages with a Vampire, Wanderings with Werewolves, Travels with Trolls, Gaddling with Ghouls and Break with a Banshee, it also included seven new books; Yodeling with Yuki Onna, Soaring with Succubi, Kantering with Kitsune, Dodging Dragons, Leaping with Lethitholds, Chugging with Chimaeras and Quarreling with Quintipeds.

"Oops...packed it wrongly...well I might as well find Fluffy. Take care Harry Potter Number 7, I hope your future remains bright" Taisune flashed away in orange light, as Harry began to struggle out of the poorly written pile

_Meanwhile, Ministry of Magic_

"Dumbledore, I demand that you reveal where Harry Potter's summer quarters are! He must be given proper support from the right people, by visitations, gifts, advise and letters!" Fudge argued in Wizengamot court, the elderly wizarding hero of old not appearing to be affected by his arguent.

For anyone with political knowledge that they wanted him to support the Ministry no matter what, to which Dumbledore replied.

"He is a 12 year old boy" he lied, as they wouldn't need to know about his time travel "He is not something to be, flagged around to show that your doing a good job. He isn't a yes man..." woman, or whatever Umbridge was

"He owes his duty to aiding the people!"

"I do believe defeating Voldemort" collective shiver "is well enough".

"His great deed must be replicated! He must be given the proper contacts..."

"He must be able to make his own choices, Cornelius" Dumbledore admonished "A hero bound by chains is not a hero, but a relic that is dusty, and bound to break when you need it"

"LIES! FOOLISHNESS! YOU WANT TO WEAKEN THE MINISTRY!" Umbridge croaked out, sounding like a bull frog

"Not to mention, Dumbledore" Lord Nott said smoothly, knowing that it would be better to know where to find the brat, when the time came... "That your last attempt to leave him in a good place, got him abused by muggles!"

Roars filled the room, as Dumbledore looked ashamed, and Cornelius looked like Christmas had come early

"You know, while we're on child abuse" Amelia spoke up for the first time "Perhaps, a more detailed law would be now put into law?"

"Oh, that's not necessary" Nott waved her off...as he fell into her trap

"So, its bad when one boy gets abused, but as its likely that about a quarter of all children" Slytherin house majority "Suffer some form of abuse is not a problem!"

"How we teach our children is not your concern, woman" Nott snapped.

Dumbledore sighed in relief that method of getting at him was defeated, that mistake still weighed heavily on him...

However, at once all the people who wanted Harry's location known, suddenly burst up in panic, and apparated towards the nearest restroom

"That was odd" Dumbledore noted "Amelia, I have an odd feeling this won't be going on for much longer, so I have something to check at Hogwarts...I left a lemon drop at your desk" he apparated away as well as Amelia frowned

She didn't like Lemon Drops...

"THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER!" Screams tore across the Ministry "AND I CAN'T CONJURE ANY!"

Amelia smiled slightly in mirf at their predicament, perhaps they should have down more work in Charms and Transfiguration

She wondered who did it

_Hogwarts; Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom_

Dumbledore creaked the door open, happy he had asked Nicholas to get poor Myrtle somewhere else while he investigate something.

Holding his bear to prevent it from touching the soiled ground, he approached a particular sink, that held the entrance to the chamber of secrets in the original timeline, as he feared it may be opened again this year

Despite what Harry may try, some things cannot be stopped

However, he quickly found something was missing...

The entrance was missing


	19. Second Year Begins

Well, its now time to get to this story once more, and keep an eye out for some references to Restored Legacy

Faves 191

Alerts 231

C2's 22

Review Replies

Whiskey; Choji chip devil

Reishin; No, it just moved somewhere else.

dragyn42; Hey, I was just trying to fill the year gap. But, you have a point, its time to get to second year

azphxbrd; Their plans aren't working these days, are they?

Well, its time

_August 31th, Milkshake bar_

Their trunks already packed with books, brooms and other things increased in holding capacity by Undetectable extension charm; Crookshanks and Hedwig having been their special 'make them happy before they have a horrible traveling day' food, the group that was free on the island prior to the trip; Harry, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Daphne and Luna, were currently enjoying some milkshakes prior to the end of the summer

Harry had a chocolate, Alicia had strawberry, Katie had cookies and cream, Angelina had pistachio, Daphne vanilla and Luna...it would appear to be some unrecognizable concoction only a Lovegood would sample.

"So, school starts tomorrow" Harry frowned, while it was nice to see everyone, having to go to school once again was rather annoying...and they had Lockhart again to deal with

More annoying, but much better natured, was Dobby. So far, he had tried intercepting letters, holding stuff ransom, trying to change their floo network to take them to Tibet, and many other minor, but annoying, ways to protect them. It was this, however, that continued to cast a dark shadow, and Dumbledore had told them about the Chamber having been moved from its original location, and how he had tried to use the Room of Requirement to make a passage their, but failed. However old the room was, it was likely their when Salazar made his chamber, and thus magical wards must be in place to keep the two from linking.

They would also have to watch their backs, for Dobby would do...um, extreme things to try and 'save' him,and likely the girls as well

Flashback

_Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make —"._

_"Your Bludger?" said Harry, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?" _

_"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. _

_"Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"_

End Flashback

how Dobby knew about them being soul bonded to him was unknown. He didn't seem to know about them being from the future, but somehow...

However, they had plans to make sure, that Dobby's little savior act didn't cause problems again

_The next day; Hogwarts Express_

The solution, was quite simple actually. They had created portkeys, with Dumbledore's wife in the transportation department smoothing the process out, for all of them straight into the Platform and onto the train.

Ginny was sure to go alongside her father, a trained wizard, of whom Dobby would find it difficult to block entry too, so it didn't result in the same issues as last time

Flashback

_"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry. _

_Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and — _

_CRASH. _

_'Ow!' People around the winced._

_Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; _

_people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?" _

_"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up._

_Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd. _

_"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron. _

_"I dunno —" _

_Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them. _

_"We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself —" _

_Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds… nine seconds… _

_He wheeled his trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier and pushed with all his might. The metal remained solid. _

_Three seconds… two seconds… one second… _

_"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?" _

_Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Did you really think that I had Muggle money?'_

_Harry gave a hollow laughed. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years." _

_Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier. _

_"Can't hear a thing," he said tensely, "What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us." _

_They looked around. People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches. _

_"I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Harry. "We're attracting too much atten —" _

_"Harry!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!"_

End Flashback

It worked, nearly got them expelled though...so for simplicity sake they were going to get there, normally.

Quickly reuniting with the others, they took a spot on the train, and as the train continued, Ronfoy emulated his cross universe predecessor, Draco, and appeared during the train ride to bother them, with his, for whatever reason, metal eating lackeys, as Goyle was nibbling on a copper pipe like a pretzel stick

'Talk about iron in your diet' Parvati frowned

"Well well, its Harry and his cheerleader squad" Ronfoy snarked "And the Weasley skank. They actually let you into a school, that isn't filled with filthy muggles?"

"SKANK!" Ginny snarled "Says the prewett prick!"

"At least, I'm not a blood traitor"

"At least, I won't marry the closest blood relative!"

Sibling fight, gone dark

"Well, I'll be looking down at your grades from the top...Weasley" Ronfoy turned and skulked off, with his lugs following him.

Daphne chuckled as he left "Sure, your 'high' grades"

The rest of the wide was unaventful, aside for a many 1st years wanting to see him, including Collin, Draco's younger sisters, as well as, to his slight horror, an extra Macmillian and Finch-Fletchey; Frederick and Max

As the train came towards the ancient castle, they prepare to once more enter the castles ancient walls, and without being attacked by the Whomping Willow this time around

_Hogwarts feast area_

The Main hall was, as always this time of year, laden with rich, succulent, mouth watering food. However...there were some odd changes

Their were two new teachers; a brown haired man who, instead of conversing with the other teachers, was reading a book (Harry could have sworn he was wearing earplugs as well), whose robes were a tad more muggle leaning in design than most. The other was a willowy auburn haired female teacher, who unlike the other new teacher was lively communicating with professors Vector and Sinastra.

However...Lockhart wasn't around, but just as Hagrid had arrived with the students...there was a huge explosion.

The teachers, old and new, looked annoyed as a huge burst of red and blue sparks filled the ceiling like fireworks, as fire impacted into them, that was circled by wind spirals. The magic blew away...as Gilderoy appeared in the middle of the hall, bowed, and then leapt into the air, spun a few times (While somehow showing off his wide smile again and again) before landing in his chair, perfectly.

Their was a stunned silence, before most everyone, particularly girls, exploded into cheers

"Oh god...its not possible..." Daphne said stunned

"What's not..." Susan said, worried.

"A competent, Lockheart. Well, not in Occulmency, seeing as I read his mind, just briefly about his magical imput, but all that magic, was his"

Silence

"This, is just weird" Harry sighed. "Its creepier than the She Malfoys, an actually skilled Lockhart"

And speaking of, the spinning wheel was active once more, deciding who went to the sorting hat and when, in yet one of the other, bizarre changes to the timeline.

"Weasley, Ginny"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Hesperia!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Creevey, Collin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Juvientas!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ewell, Salmoneus!"

"Slytherin!"

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Kaguya, Karin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Macmillian, Frederick!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Varus, Micheal"

"Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchey, Max"

"Hufflepuff!"

And, with many more names none of us really care about, the feast went by, with rapid eating and friendly conversation...mostly

Ronfoy appeared to be scheming, as usual.

So, after the repast, Dumbledore stood up for the announcements. It was odd, they did announcements after eating in this timeline.

"Greetings, one and all, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! To our first year students, welcome to Hogwarts. To those who have returned, welcome back. I hope you aren't delirious from your feasting, for there are important things of note"

"First, I would like to welcome three new teachers. As we have finally managed to get an increase in our budget, we now have a new, living, History of Magic Teacher; of course if you miss Professor Binns he's the substitute" those who knew the ghost groaned "Say hello, to Professor J. Kroot!" the book reading man looked up as applause rang out for him, for freeing them of Binns. He nodded and returned to his book

"Next, a new elective is now avaliable, to all who may wish to partake, as I just realized that we have a lot of empty space in this castle" he paused to allow the laughter to ring through the hall at his statement "I had originally thought about a class for the production of Lemon Drops, but I relieved that has no magical use, so I decided on a different class. Magical language is now an avaliable elective, by Professor L. Lingua!" the new witch nodded as she received applause. "Third and Fourth years interested in taking the class may have an elective replaced if they so choose so tomorrow" Several people looked interested, mostly the Divination students. "Learn to speak, write, and understand Mermish, Troll, Latin and other languages of magical importance. I am also told that the more, muggle languages, such as French, Spanish and Japanese can be taken on as an extra credit course"

"And finally, last but not least, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; GILDEROY LOCKHART!" the females burst into cheers, along with some of the males. He seemed to glimmer with the praise he was getting.

"On other note, Argus Filth, our caretaker, has declared that gum chewing, and placing said gum under a table, will result in the loss of two fingers. Of course, that's what he wanted, but instead it will be a detention. Thus, all forms of gum are banned, but I dare say that somehow there is always gum here, along with the several hundred banned items by our beloved caretaker's" sarcastic sniffling "decrees. First years may not try out for Quidditch, nor possess brooms. All familiars are to be taken to Madam Pomfrey at dates depending on your house for checks for rabies, distemper, and explosive peanut syndrome, among others. No one is to go into the forbidden forest, no one is to have coffee anyway near certain staff"

"Care of Magical Creatures classes may receive extra credit, if they assist in the watching over, care, and eventually hatching of our Caretaker's newest pet, and the newest N.E.W.T project; a dinosaur egg"

There was exited muttering at that, from the muggle borns at least as Harry looked alarmed

"Um, aren't they extinct?"

"That wouldn't stop Hagrid" Luna said cheerfully "And its a well known fact that the Department of Mysterious are growing eggs to create an army to destroy muggle kind" that, sounded actually likely.

"Your help would be appreciated; and I wonder what it is. Its either a Sauropod, or a Tyrannosaurus. I'm going with either Littlefoot, or Chomper"

They paled...cute names...Hagrid's pets...never a good combination

"Um...Fred..." the twin cocked his head at the boy who lived, like a kiki bird "Dinosaurs are extinct, right?"

Fred frowned "Yes, and no. Their were a few in remote areas until some little ice age a few centuries ago. However, their eggs are really durable, and were salvaged for controlled, captive breeding"

George chuckled "I wonder if we could get one...just think of the pranks"

Planning to play innocent to anything they might do, Harry withdrew his head

"...Do not bother students preparing for their O.W.L or N.E.W.T exams...a first year last year had their foot replaced with a vacuum cleaner because he choose to do this. Also, a 20 galleon line of credit to Zonko's Joke Shop, Hogsmeade, and one trip to Hogsmeade for 1 for under third years, is avaliable to one who finds a small snake sign somewhere in the school and informs me"

The time travelers grinned, they would not have the schools help in finding the chamber!

"Now then, lets sing the school song"

_Skipping; the next day_

While the normal classes were, rather the same, the new History and D.A.D.A classes were defiantly interesting.

The History class started off with a test, but it wasn't like any test the magicals had taken before. On each question, their were four answers, each with a circle by them

Professor Kroot was rather blunt

"A ghost doesn't make a good teacher" He said with a dutch accent "He can lecture all he wants about giant wars and goblin riots, but it doesn't mean your absorb it"

Hermione was a rare exception

"I might as well figure out the damage that such a teacher has left, so I know what to go over before we go to new material. This test is a Multiple Choice test, a common test for muggles that I'm rather fond of. Their are four answers by each question from Binns lesson plan, but only one is correct. There are also true and false, best fit and all apply but a certain answer question. Fill in the bubble next to the best answer. You have until the end of class; finish early and open A History Of Magic and get started on your homework, a 3 foot essay on how the treatment of Goblins led to the first riots. Due a week for now"

Less boring that Binns, for sure

While Lockhart's class started the same; but with a longer test (His vanity was not deflated in this timeline), things later grew much more interesting.

Something was in a caged box, which he slid a finger along

"What I'm about to show you, is a powerful object, that no Defensive magic can stop. Its easy to use, yet shield charms work not on it. Black's massacre would have been done just as well with this, even more so in fact" this was getting attention, as Harry was uneasy at a reminder of Sirius's unknown state, and how Crookshanks had not reacted to a pet as Pettigrew this time around "Behold" he removed the box quickly, as he had out, a gun. The muggle raised students were, disappointed.

"What is that?" Neville whimpered, never having seen one.

"This, is a gun. A muggle device, the possession of one is a one way ticket to Azkaban, unless you have a permit, like myself. Muggles, as you are aware, cannot use magic, so to fill the void of curses and hexes, they created these" he drew the gun as he waved his wand with the other hand, creating a dummy.

"_Protego_" a shield charm formed around the dummy, as he drew the gun, and pulled the trigger

With a bang that startled those not used to it, a iron projectile was fired, piercing the shield charm and going straight through the dummy. The magical raised students looked stunned

"Now, can anyone explain how this works?" he rose the gun, causing the magicals to flinch, as the queen of answers rushed to her throne.

"A powder in the gun is ignited, launching the metal bullet with great velocity!"

"Excellent Miss Granger, take 5 points to Gryffindor. Further details, such as what those words meant in a magical perspective, are in my book; Year with a Yeti, where the Chinese Muggle army attempts to take me down, see chapter 8. For homework, a summary of how guns work, due next class. A copy of Magical Me, signed by me, to the best written"

So, this year had some, interesting new faces


	20. The Voice

Well, my internet is back so I can get back to writing. I love the Internet...I heart Net. Ec Cetera, Ec Cetera. Well, I'm still on a generator, and because of that my favorite writing spots are powerless at the moment, so for now I'm going to use a few more flashbacks than normal, as my ability to write is less if I'm not at such a location

Faves 201

Alerts 232

C2's 23 Cochise favs is new and now is hosting this story. I appreciate this

Review Replies

Reishin; Really billy...

Raw; Oh, I have plans for Lockie, don't worry. I plan to give him a role that will be like nothing Fanfiction has ever done to him before, if making him an actually good teacher wasn't it.

Leaf Ranger; Spells are not exactly long rang...while guns are. A gun can fire farther than a spell, and quickly to. Few magicals could detect a shot and form a shield charm in the short time between the gun firing and impact. Their is also the fact that guns fire faster than spells

Azzie; Her Bat Bogey's are just as deadly as before. If anything, they would be more deadly than ever, since she has more magical experience. And in this timeline, all Malfoy's are Hufflepuffs. So, that would be reflected well by the family. Of course, the Malfoy's would not have really cared if he was anything else. But this Draco, or for that matter the Draco from Restored Legacy, would not fit in new Slytherin due to its new aspect, and its not being able to eat metal. I actually have no idea why Crabbe and Goyle do that

Oh, and I now shall reveal something. Slytherin's mystery new component will be revealed in the third year, and a new girl shall be Harry's that year. Two girls will be added in Fourth year and one girl in Fifth, Sixth or Seventh year, I'm still unsure about her. And I hope to begin to start the answer to the Pettigrew-Sirius mystery; if Sirius is still good and Pettigrew still alive question. Stay tuned, for a suspenseful (I hope) plot. And, please review.

Now then, its time to begin the interesting second year!

_Breakfast_

The greatest issue with teenagers for parents, more than clothing, pimples, sex and drugs, was their dietary moments.

In particular, their eating of food in quantities much like a thousand starving lemmings, daily.

Ron Weasley was a rare case where this applied before and after puberty, a master of the Teenagers endless stomach.

Luckily, a thousand dedicated Hosue Elves work diligently to keep the teenagers, pre teens and Hagrid's flesh eating pets well fed.

However, breakfast also was a place to attract scary monsters, monsters even Hagrid would never raise

Monsters, that waddle

"Oh, what's a Ministry official doing here?" Dumbledore spoke out calmly as everyone's attention rose up, to the Haruno's virgin aunt

Umbitch

Harry frowned as she approached

"Hem Hem..."

"You are aware, that the government cannot just wander into the school at their whims?" Dumbledore commented to stop her rant.

"So, you think school has more power than the ministry then?" she asked in a sweet, you must die, voice

"No, its just procedure. I thought you ministry folks liked that?"

Silence

"Well...I'm only going to be here...briefly" Umbitch now looked like she swallowed a lemon, then realized it was filled with cayan pepper "After a few months of deliberation, we have decided, that it is prudent that...Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Daphne formerly Greengrass, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Katie formerly Bell, Angelina formerly Johnson and Alicia formerly Spinnet, are hereby granted Order of Merlin, 3rd Class for their deed at the end of last year...medals to be sent by male" Looking ill, Umbitch left as everyone started to either congratulate, or mutter darkly.

"Potter..." Ronfoy muttered darkly

"That...is amazing. I never expected they'd listen to you" Hermione said in astonishment.

"Probably just trying to bribe him...or Auntie won" Susan shook her head

"Why aren't you cheering?" Luna noticed Harry was a tad lack luster in his cheers.

He shook his head "I don't like fame...and its just something their going to take in fifth year"

_Flashback_

_"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemorts back -" Harry began._

_"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Sirius. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"_

_"What d'you mean?" Harry asked._

_"They're trying to discredit him," said Lupin. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemorts return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."_

_"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning._

_End Flashback_

Did he have a chocolate frog card in this time? That was something to check now that he thought of it. He could have sworn a black haired wizard who looked like him was a card that Neville had...but then again it could be his dad...

"Harry!" a eager little voice said as he turned around, to spy little Colin Creevey, looking like he was high on Coffee

"Can you sign my Chocolate frog card!"

Yep, he did have one...great

However, Lockhart also caught this act

"Students, those who have MY chocolate frog cards may have them signed after class!"

Damn...well its better than he was last time when something like this happened

Flashback

_So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" — he looked imploringly at Harry — "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?" _

_"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" _

_Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. _

_"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!" _

_"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy." _

_"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck. _

_"Jealous?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."_

_Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly. _

_"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way. _

_"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "'If you put another toe out of line'—" _

_A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this. _

_"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —" _

_Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap and whispered, "Look out!" _

_"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?" _

_Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"_

_Cue hell**  
**_

End Flashback

_Quidditch_

A powerful unifying force in magic, strong as Dumbledore, sturdy as Hagrid and cunning as Snape, this sport of the strong, the proud, and the slightly stupid was a greater force at creating unity amongst magicals than the government...but then again a piece of tape would do power than the Ministry.

And if one thing would not change, no matter what universe one was in, was Oliver Wood's maniacal energy for Quidditch, and his fetish for dull, morning practices with charts that were more endless than Draco Malfoy's apple supply.

"So, any questions team" Wood asked briskly as he noticed that the twins were on the ground, snoring, while it looked like Alicia had dozed off on Angelina's shoulder.

"Really, pay attention!"

"Wood...its 4 o clock in the morning...yawn...now" Katie complained "If we're sleep deprived, we're not going to play well"

Wood froze...he forgot about that, but he shook that off

"Now listen you lot...while we did win last year, we need to be ready to defend our title. You can bet your broomsticks that the Slytherin's are prepared to do anything to beat us. We need to be ready for in the hall hexes, broom sabotage, assassins..."

"That's a tad...extreme" George yawned

'For you, no...me not so much' Harry frowned

"Now then, if your so tired, perhaps a bit of in the air action will wake you up" he turned to lead them to the Quidditch field.

As they entered the training area, illuminated by the moon, a rush of energy surged through them.

It was flying time, and nothing could ruin it now...the Slytherin's were asleep, Hagrid's pets were eating somethin else...

'_Come… come to me… Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you…"_

Harry froze in shock...and he wasn't the only one. Katie, Angelina and Alicia were similarly bothered

"Hey, what's with you lot?" Fred frowned. They shook their heads

"Nothing..."

_'Its you...but wait its not...who are you..._'

_A bit later, Library_

"You heard...WHAT!" Ginny said, extremely pale as the group discussed what had been heard during the Quidditch practice.

Via Muffilato, anyplace was good for a secret meeting

"I heard the Basilisk...and so did the rest of us" Angelina said, unnerved "That is just creepy..."

"No wonder you were so jumpy during my first year" Luna frowned from the description

"But...I checked, Voldemort's horcrux is gone...and Dumbledore didn't find the chamber..."

"Of course, knowing your luck, it just moved somewhere else" Daphne scowled "And I somehow doubt that the Room of Requirment can help us this time"

"But, how can Harry hear it if he no longer has part of Voldemort's soul in him...and how can we hear it!" Katie whispered as Hermione had a deep frown

"Its..."

"What?" Parvati prompted

"Harry...what if somehow, being able to speak to snakes, is a natural trait you have..."

"No...that can't be...I actually checked, my dad is Gryffindor and no recorded Potter was in Slytherin, there were a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but..."

"But their is your mom's side" Padma shook her head

Daphne looked disturbed at that thought "Most Squibs come from Pureblood families who breed a bit too closely with each other. Like, the Gaunt family"

Flashback

_Despite the cloudless sky, the old trees ahead cast deep, dark, cool shadows, and it was a few seconds before Harry's eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to him a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. He wondered whether it was inhabited; its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. Just as he had concluded that nobody could possibly live there, however, one of the windows was thrown open with a clatter, and a thin trickle of steam or smoke issued from it, as though somebody was cooking._

_Ogden moved forward quietly and, it seemed to Harry, rather cautiously. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake._

_Then there was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Ogden, who leapt backward so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat and stumbled._

_"You're not welcome."_

_The man standing before them had thick hair so matted with dirt it could have been any color. Several of his teeth were missing. His eyes were small and dark and stared in opposite directions. He might have looked comical, but he did not; the effect was frightening, and Harry could not blame Ogden for backing away several more paces before he spoke._

_"Er — good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic —"_

_"You're not welcome."_

_"Er — I'm sorry — I don't understand you," said Ogden nervously._

_Harry thought Ogden was being extremely dim; the stranger was making himself very clear in Harry's opinion, particularly as he was brandishing a wand in one hand and a short and rather bloody knife in the other._

_"You understand him, I'm sure, Harry?" said Dumbledore quietly._

_"Yes, of course," said Harry, slightly nonplussed. "Why can't Ogden —?"_

_But as his eyes found the dead snake on the door again, he suddenly understood._

_"He's speaking Parseltongue?"_

End Flashback

The Gaunts...Voldemort's maternal family, the last descendents of Slytherin, and perfect examples of why Purebloods must never rule the world.

It would be just wrong if they all were Gaunts, Crabbes, Goyles or Umbitches running about, no?

"And Muggle borns are descendents of Squibs" Susan said alarmed..."That could be true. Can't be said without proof, but still..."

"Great...just peachy, now I get to be pariah-ed again" Harry glowered at the table they were sitting at

Daphne groaned "Honestly Harry, its very simple...just don't talk to any snakes, and is possible, don't be found at crime scenes"

Hermione, Ginny and Luna exchanged looks. If Harry was anything aside for being a 'saving people' person, it was a 'get in the middle of everything while being a detective or just unlucky' sort of person

But, there was a bigger problem

To unleash the Basilisk, one needed to be a Parselmouth, or have Tom Riddle's diary. But, Voldemort was the only parselmouth in Britain, any family who had Slytherin's trait would express it profusely. Parselmouthing was also only a dark art in Europe, in India and places with many poisonous snakes, Parselmouths were revered.

So, it had to be the diary, and Dobby's master would be responsible for this. But, Dobby's master was new, and unknown

It could be...anyone

_Slytherin Tryouts_

They were defeated last year

That must not happen again

Purebloods must triumph over the dirtied blood of the other houses

Their team had to be as strong as possible, so for that reason all positions were open for new players, and half the house had shown up

And...they all sucked

Well, almost all of them

Only a single change was made, a change in the defensive line. A new keeper, a confident second year

Floating on his Nimbus 2001, Ronfoy was looking smug

'So Potter, you think your so good, well prepare to see a real player in action'

And they also got upgraded in the speed game as well

Their friends in the ministry had pitched in, and provided them with six new brooms, to take the Quiddictch game by storm

The Nimbus 2001 broomstick

And all they had to do to pay for it was to cream the mudbloods and blood traitors asses

And with these brooms, Flint had no doubt in his mind they would do so, valiantly.


	21. Author Note your concerns

Okay, I've noticed that the reviews are own recently, and I wish to here what the issues here are. Tell me your issues, and the popular ones will be dealt with. I want to here your voice in this story's future paths 


	22. Stress and Victim 1

Oh, hey guys. I'm sorry for, as some said, hijacking that chapter (You guys are far more prone to sending flames then my old Mysterious Power Fans when I made a similar chapter there, which in this case is a mix of good and bad), but I needed to know what your grievances were so I could amend them. I shall never try a contest again, I will attempt to make the story less Crackish, which I somehow did without meaning to somehow, I will make the government just a bit better, not to a point of making them good but just to make them less , issueish, I will ease back on the flashbacks (They are more to show how Harry reflects on the changes and are to help keep this story different) and I will be more careful with using the basilisk talking near the transitions

Though I will request your advice on how to fill the in between time between the school years

The Taisune thing, its my personal mark in all my universes, it more or less connects back to my greatest and best story, Naruto Mysterious Power. He also was crucial in

Now then, time for a real chapter, with a few special little bits to make up for last chapter. Note, my lemons are not that good, and its not a full one, but its a bit of a pick me up for last chapter. I also want to keep up my interesting new idea change, and throw out a few things I don't think I've seen elsewhere

Faves 210

Alerts 236

C2's 24

Oh, and remember, Dumbledore is not Danzo. Just saying for those who know what Danzo I speak of

And now, skipping over the reviews, we go straight to the year

_The Library_

The vulture like Madam Pinch was observing the books returned by the book hogging Hermione Granger, a Second Year Gryffindor who took her precious books constantly, like some rapid reader or something

No student...no human could read that many books. They had to have some other purpose, so she was checking for any sign of damage from dark book sacrificing rituals and missing pages, as she absently noticed four former students who often checked out the same books, she didn't really care about them much, but one in particular she held a particular dislike for

A person who liked few books, a person who horsed around in their library, an animal

Sirius Black checked out many of the books that the girl did...and the vulture lady didn't like it.

_Gryffindor Common Room_

A few days after the first hiss of the basilisk was heard, we find it late in the evening, with most in bed. Hermione was in a corner, reading one of the advanced Transfiguration books she had been breathing in recently, while Angelina was currently reading over a large wad of homework, in agony

"DAMN!" she swore as she found it endless. It was bad enough the first time

"Angelina, please try to relax" Harry frowned, he was staying up, mainly to try and sense if the Basilisk was slithering around...but the snake seemed to be quiet right now.

"I will not...when they seem to want to drive me mad with all this work!"

Hermione looked up from her book, frowning. She never understood why everyone but her couldn't handle the homework load...well aside for her third year, but that was an exception

"Is their anything I could do to help..."

"Not you...Harry however" she turned to him with a lecherous look "Harry...won't you help me relieve my stress?"

It took three seconds for Harry and Hermione to get what she was going at "This body...IS 12!"

"Not that way" Angelina rolled her eyes "Anyway, you might as well get practice..."

Hermione blushed "He was plenty good enough"

Angelina looked over at the bookworm "Did you do, research, then?" Hermione blushed redder than a drunken Hagrid

Harry was blushing only a slightly lighter sheen "But..."

Angelina cast Muffilato, before pouncing at Harry "But nothing!"

_Begin Lemon scene_

Angelina lunged onto Harry, kissing him as Harry found his dislike for what was happening to be vanishing. Harry's arms wrapped around Angelina.

Their tongues battled in their mouths, before they broke for air

"Relax, Harry" she grinned as she removed her pants, showing a pair of wet panties, before she shimmied them off to reveal a pussy that appeared to have been shaven recently, but not so recently that hair would not begin to regrow "I'm not going so far yet...but I do need relief"

She took Harry's head and brought it down to her pussy, as Harry begin to lick it. Angelina rolled her head back, moaning to heaven

"HARRY! OH HARRY! YES OH YES!" she cried out

After about five minutes of this, she organisimed...and sighed

"Thanks Harry...I needed that" and now...somehow the homework seemed simple after clearing her head

Hermione, frowning, left the scene with a blush some time earlier...and a wet pussy, thinking about silencing charms

_End Lemon scene_

_Meanwhile, Dumbledore's office_

Dumbledore was reading the Chamber of Secret's book, scanning for any clue about what might happen, before he frowned

"I just remembered..I never told Harry that once a girl is at least 13, the coven will make her more in need of sexual release, and that the coven will make him more willing to comply. Oh well, from what I understand boys would love for that to happen to them, so I'm sure he won't mind..." he frowned as he checked his candy drawer

"Oh. I'm out of candy. Shame...I'll get Hagrid on it tomorrow"

_The Ministry of Magic, the next day  
_

Cornelius Fudge did not like math. For that reason, when he saw the numbers, he found five others, including Amelia and even Weasley, to confirm them

For they didn't add up to a Fudge budget.

"How are we 10 million Galleons over budget!" he roared at the various heads of the departments, and Dumbledore, who was there because he had a bad feeling in the pit of Hogwart's wallet

"Well Cornelius, it is likely that someone has obviously used 10 million extra galleons" Dumbledore pointed out

"I KNOW THAT! BUT WHO!"

"Well, I know that Dumbledore has recently hired two teachers..." Umbitch began, trying to take all blame off the ministry

"Which he confirmed with me!" Fudge glared at her, having allowed that because he wanted to improve Britain's standing in the world "So he's not the problem"

"Then why is he here?" she simpered

"I'm the Head of the Wizengamot, remember?" He smiled "That gives me more reason to be here than you"

Umbitch's cheeks inflated like a toad, before Amelia coughed

"She has a point"

"Now then, have any of you used cash that wasn't yours?" Fudge pressed...as a few of the more decent users of funds in absentia of their pocket books spoke up

"Well...I borrowed money from the Auror budget to pay for a major repair to several older Floos"

"I took Auror money to repair a window in the Ministry"

"I may have used a bit of cash from the auror department to buy a danish..."

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY FUNDS!" Amelia yelled at them. She spent exactly her allotted budget in auror training and conditioning, she didn't need people taking her funds, and thus making her go over budget

"There were damaged floos!" the first insisted

"The window was damaged!" the second one groaned

"My wife forgot to pack me my snack!" the final one whined

"So...floos, windows and danishes are more important than security!"

"Security from what?" One frowned

"Here's a point you may want to consider, when the auror budget is decreased, we either loose aurors, they lack equipment, or they have serious training deficiencies. May I remind you what happened the last time the auror department got a budget cut!"

That was the first rise of the albino freak

"Well, he is dead" Dolores muttered "So, we can afford a slight disarmament, can't we?"

"Yeah, what do you expect, someone to escape from Azkaban?" the Floo guy laughed

'Why yes' Dumbledore thought 'but if he will be on our side or not is unknown'

"Let me remind you, that one of my campaign points is keeping taxes down and preventing a deficit. You have caused one!" the Minister yelled "And now, I'm going to have to create taxes. TAXES!"

"Um, you do know we already have taxes, right?" Arthur shook his head in disbelief, his department got little funding, and here people were stealing 10 million for who knows what

"You pay taxes?" Another ministry employee asked in shock, before frowning "Oh yeah, your not exempt so you'd be able to invest into things, because your poor"

"Enough, Weasley's poverty is not the issue here" Fudge sighed "We either have to raise taxes, or make cuts..."

"CUTS!" they cried out in agreement, anything but taxes

"Okay then...""

"Don't you dare cut the Floo department!"

"The window repair is not to be touched"

"LEAVE MY DANISHES ALONE!"

"We can afford less aurors" one reasoned

"NO WE CAN NOT!"

"The dementors do their job well enough, and its not like any prisoner can get out. What do you expect, Bellatrix Lestrange or Sirius Black escaping!"

"As the muggle's say, don't jinx it" Arthur brought up

Cornelius was now regretting not following in the chocolate business.

_A few days later_

Recently, it would appear the fifth, fourth and third years are beginning to feel the burn of their workloads, creating an increased amount of calming droughts, and Harry had several more, late night sessions with Alicia, Angelina and Katie...the others, while knowing, also acknowledge that they are too young

And now, things were getting interesting, with Halloween approaching. Harry knew what would happen. While they knew from experience to avoid Nick's 500th death day party, it was what happened after it that worried Harry

The first attack

Flashback

_Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: "…_ _I smell blood_… _I SMELL BLOOD_!"

_His stomach lurched — _

_"It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps  
_

_Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. _

_"Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…" _

_But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. _

_"Look!" _

_Something was shining on the wall ahead. _

_They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches. _

___THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

End Flashback

They had to be careful, Hermione and the others were going nuts to get him to avoid that again, and all the wonderful views of him that resulted. If possible, his, and, more importantly to him, the girls new ability to understand parseltongue, was to stay secret.

Just because fate liked ruining his life, doesn't mean he would allow it to ruin theirs

However, that didn't mean Harry would not try to save the first victim

Thus, he was in a corner of the school, a bottle of sleeping drought in his hand, and with a transfiguration spell, the potion was now a mouse, with the drought still intact

"Be eaten by Mrs. Norris" he told the transfigured mouse, as it scampered away. However, Crookshanks was in the mouse's path...

"Crookshanks, don't!" the half kneazle stopped, mid pounce, as he heard the mate of his familiar say something, as he got a better look at that mouse, and let it run away

"Good"

Later, a loud scream was heard, as Filch found his cat in the realm of Morpheus with no way out for several hours. Not knowing of his cat being saved, he went to blame the Twins, but instead found nothing

Nothing related to the sleeping cat anyway, the enchanted pies and magical pun loving skull, he did find, which followed him around all day

_Later_

"I must thank you for your help, Mr. Longbottom" Professor Sprout smiled as Neville caught the last of the Petlar plant people she had in Greenhouse 3, who had decided to try and escape.

They were interesting plants to study, Petlars, but she saved them for the fourth years and upper classmen

He was a good boy, Neville, very good at herbology. He could one day possibly replace her

"It was no problem, Professor Sprout" Neville smiled as he picked up a plant made of crystal that sort of looked like a bonsai plant"And thank you for your advice on my Miniature Nambian Crystal Acacia" he left the greenhouse, his plant in his arms as he brought it back to the Gryffindor 2nd year boys dorm.

He didn't like bringing his plants out of that room, due to Prewett and his gang, but he was worried about this new one. It wasn't growing like it should

However, as he walked back, he began to hear a odd sound above him

A groaning, like their was something big above him. Neville could recall a similar noise in the Muggle underground transportation system where trains ran under the city, but with no sounds that were like wheels

Neville frowned, but ignored it and kept moving, before Prewett found him...as he was being watched

"So, its Longbottom who shall be the first victim, for my plan for the wizarding greater good" a voice that definitely wasn't snake like, nor did it have an insanely huge beard "With the power from that foolish Dark Lord's book in me, the beast is mine to control. Sorry pureblood, but your get a bigger reaction than some squib's cat..."

Neville turned around rapidly "Whose there!" The mysterious enemy vanished, as he looked around a few times "No Prewett" he breathed out easily, before he noticed a last ray of the setting sun pass through the window, as the light refracted in the prism plant's structure, creating a dazzling ray of light that filled the nearby passage way with a distortion of color, like an aurora

Marveling at the plant's remarkable attribute, he held it up to get the light better, as he saw giant, golden eyes...

A statue then collapsed to the ground, holding the crystal plant in his frozen arms

_Meanwhile_

The Halloween feast, as grand as always, was well under way as Harry went to take a bite of a delicious tart...

'_KILL...I MUST KILL...WHY WON'T YOU LET ME KILL_'

Harry coughed violently, dropping his fork as similar reactions occurred with the others. Dean frowned at such an action

"You okay Harry?"

Harry fainted a cough "Fine, just went down the long tube" he looked around alarmed

'Crap, Neville!'

It was at that point that an alarmed Hagrid burst into the great hall, with a statue Neville in his arms, with some sort of crystal plant in his petrified arms. The entire hall was silent in shock

"I found him in the hall...I was late because I was watching my egg hatch...disappointment to, its just a herbivore" despite the scene, some people felt relived at the news of Hagrid's lack of meat eating reptiles...before a horrible cry of panic began to rise in the hall

"NEVILLE!" a girl in Hufflepuff, Hannah, cried out in sorrow and shock

'Its my fault, I held him back' Professor Sprout thought horribly. If she hadn't...he wouldn't be a statue right now

Ronfoy chuckled amongst his buddies, as Dumbledore stood up erectly

"Heads of House, escort your students back to their dorms at once. All professors and other personal aside for them, come with me to find this mysterious attacker" Dumbledore said confidently, knowing full well they would find nothing


	23. Two Sides, Dark Omens Victims 2 and 3

Faves 213

Alerts 240

C2's 24

Review Replies

Reishin; Maybe

Pinnellas; Its definitely better than 'Voldemort with a beard' Dumbledore

azphxbrd; Actually, Fudge is not in any way responsible for what happened there

Leaf; Necille? Whose Necille? Okay, I know you mean Neville, but I felt like doing that

Naruhina; Exactly, I had to give Fudge a few good traits now to make a grayer ministry, and so I infused a few Tea Party like thoughts into him about taxes. I explained a reason why they wouldn't tax the rich, the idea that the more money they have, the more they will invest, sort of thing, and made him against deficits.

Now then, to the story, with this chapter being a set up for later, while I continue to set up a slightly more proactive fudge, set up some things for later, and at the end leave suspense hanging

_A few days after Halloween_

The attack on Neville left shock in its wake throughout the school, as everyone was panicking from the petrification of a student. With the teachers in a silent state of emergency, Dumbledore put all the paintings on alert for the next time the beast would escape and get someone.

He couldn't recall if the paintings were in danger from the Basilisk, and wished he had thought of them last time this happened

He debated getting the Ministry involved, but decided it would only cause more problems then it would be worth. He did tell Neville's family...who were also invited, with Amelia's permission, to be temporary aides in the N.E.W.T level D.A.D.A and other Auror necessary classes

That way, he had aide without having to risk Ministry problems.

Meanwhile, Harry was actually enjoying the novelty of not being in the spotlight as Neville got all the attention. While he would prefer it would not be so dark, he wished more people would be doing things to get attention...as long as it didn't have to involve the dark arts.

However, the classes had yet to cease, as the lessons continued as normal

_Transfiguration_

During the Transfiguration Water Goblet lesson, Hermione, having made a fine goblet, took the initiative to give the class who didn't time travel; aka Dean and Seamus, in the swing of things. It was also a calculated risk.

"Um, Professor McGonagal" She asked, having chosen this class as History of Magic would be a no go, as Kroot was very sure to point out that today's lesson would be not one for multiple questions, as it would be busy

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" the eldery teacher asked one of her favorite students, regardless of time eras.

"I was wondering, about the Chamber of Secrets myth..." she began, as everyone caught on.

Daphne smirked. She had devised this plan, that would hopefully send a warning about the school of the Basalisk, which may minimize casualties...if all went well

She then frowned, the Potter plans never went well, or as they were supposed to...

The teacher sighed "Ms. Granger, that's history of Magic, and I'm hardly qualified to..."

"But Professor Kroot told us specifically, interrupt today's lesson and suffer detention, with a horror that will scar us for life!" Dean whimpered

The old professor had a grin at Kroot's idea for detention, before she sighed "Alright, alright...seeing as the goblets are mostly filled...with water" Seamus's was filled with fire

"As you should all know, Hogwarts was founded by the four greatest wizards of their age in the late Roman Era" Hermione twitched, history changed...she'd have to remember that...no wonder she got a 99 on the last History test "For whom the Four Houses are named; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin"

"As this was a time where magic was viewed with suspicion at best, and would begin to rise to paranoia and persecution, the young magicals in training were hid in a distance castle, beyond the reach of Rome. For the first few years, the school worked quite well, with the four heads of house taking and teaching the students whose attributes now are the marks of their houses; bravery, loyalty, wisdom and ambition"

"However, problems arose when Salazar Slytherin began to campaign for no muggle born students. This was done, not as most people view it as his blood purity views" she recalled hearing this point of view from Professor Kroot "but because of the time period. He believed that students may become moles for the Muggle forces. This view, however, put him at odds with the others, in particular Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. When this got to a height, this is where history divides"

She caught their attention

"Most people believe that Salazar left, swearing his hate for muggle borns, before sealing a monster in the chamber that only his heir could control, to use it to purge the school of muggle borns. However, some "

Kroot to be exact. He had came to Hogwarts for two reasons, one of them to study these theories. He apparently interviewed the only person who would know of this, Peeves, after getting some Veritaserum, legally, to force him to take, the same way that in another time, Nick was given the cure for the Basilisk attack

"Believe that he left do to a prophecy from Rowena, who was said to have divined a tale stating that one of the founders would have to leave Hogwarts, to seek out a danger to the school and take it out, at the cost of the adventurer's life. Salazar Slytherin was the one to go, in this version, as he believed that no other should leave do to his estrangement from them, and left the monster as a protector who would one day be used by his heir to change the world for the better"

"What sort of monster?" Parvati played the second year

"A monster, that only the heir of Slytherin can control"

Padma, Harry, Susan and the others smirked, this was the perfect timing

"So, a snake then?" Hermione pressed as her professor blinked "Well, Salazar was known for being a parseltongue, so his heir would be to. And, as Neville was petrified, it must have been a basilisk, a snake who can kill you with direct eye contact, and petrify those with indirect"

Silence...as Dean and Seamus were taking rapid notes, this had to be spread around, as Hermione was never wrong

Their Transfiguration teacher sighed "That's all theory until it can be proven...however likely it seems" the head of Gryffindor, however, decided it might be best to keep an eye on the girl, so she didn't get ahead of herself

_History of Magic_

Today's lesson began with the handing in of several papers on the treatment of Goblins and how it resulted in the many Goblin Riots, before a poof showed several house elves, with their various pets with them.

"Hedwig?"

"Crookshanks?" similar responses were going out as the elves brought the pets

"Today, I thought I would do a special talk about how the use of familiars have evolved over the years" he noted several wizard photos on the wall, from each of the other classes "I thought it would be an interesting project to spend the next week going over famous familiars, while you can think about how your own familiars influence you. The vermin catching cat, the delivering owl, the magic deflecting turtle...this will eventually end with a 2 and a half foot essay on a famous familiar and its importance to the wizard to whom it was bonded due next week"

"So, I retrieved your own, so we can have live examples. Now then, what does your owl do, Harry?"

"Hedwig...well she brings mail...when I have it, and she always comes to see me at breakfast..."

"The under-looked importance of the familiar, companionship...now then how about you..." he began to talk to a Ravenclaw, as they noticed a bothered looking Crookshanks with a start...

They looked at the photos with some shock, as Crookshanks was glaring at them, but they couldn't figure out which. They saw, several odd animals that seemed...Wormtail like

Guinea Pigs, a Chihuahua, Rats, nasty looking Snails, a few Rabbits, Snakes, a Pug and many other small animals were in the picture along with less Wormtail like pets.

Of course, he could just not how they were moving, and not being there...or perhaps he really was hiding from Sirius, a dark wizard...Damn the time changes

Were any of them Petter Pettigrew?

_The Minister's Office_

"There must be a way to way to take away the budget deficit before my government is destroyed" the minister frowned in his office, while holding a lottery ticket in his hands "Without raising taxes, and this might be it"

_"Welcome magicals, to the Lorenzo Lucky Lottery. This week's Power Quaffle Jackpot is 10 million Galleons_"

'Exactly what I need. I bought this ticket with my own money, and I will win with this ticket, the lucky 777-777-777 ticket'

"And the numbers are, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 and..."

"YES! VICTORY!"

"6"

"NO!" who won the lottery then...perhaps they might donate?

_Meanwhile, Hogwarts_

"7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 and... 6"

"BLIMEY, WE WON!" the Weasley Twins cheered as their ticket won the 10 million Galleon draw. Oh, what they would do with this money...

Meanwhile, the nearest glass objects to Filtch, as well as Professors Snape, Vector, Kroot, Kettleburn and Trewalney, shattered.

"A bad Omen!"

Meanwhile

_Flashback_

_"Anyway… we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble any more."_

_"Have you ever?" asked Hermione._

_"Course we have," said George. "Never been expelled, have we?"_

_"We've always known where to draw the line," said Fred._

_"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," said George._

_"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," said Fred._

_"But now?" said Ron tentatively._

_"Well, now -" said George._

_"- what with Dumbledore gone -" said Fred._

_"- we reckon a bit of mayhem —" said George._

_"— is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," said Fred._

_"You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"_

_"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" said Fred, smiling at her. "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So, anyway," he checked his watch, "phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."_

_"Anything to do with what?" said Hermione anxiously._

_"You'll see," said George. "Run along, now."_

_Fred and George turned away and disappeared into the swelling crowd descending the stairs towards lunch. Looking highly disconcerted, Ernie muttered something about unfinished Transfiguration homework and scurried away._

_"I think we should get out of here, you know," said Hermione nervously. "Just in case"_

_..._

_My Inquisitorial Squad is opening and reading all owl post entering and leaving the castle. And Mr. Filch is observing all secret passages in and out of the castle. If I find a shred of evidence…"_

_BOOM!_

_The very floor of the office shook. Umbridge slipped sideways, clutching her desk for support, and looking shocked._

_"What was -?"_

_She was gazing towards the door. Harry took the opportunity to empty his almost-full cup of tea into the nearest vase of dried flowers. He could hear people running and screaming several floors below._

_"Back to lunch you go, Potter!" cried Umbridge, raising her wand and dashing out of the office. Harry gave her a few seconds' start, then hurried after her to see what the source of all the uproar was._

_It was not difficult to find. One floor down, pandemonium reigned. Somebody (and Harry had a very shrewd idea who) had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks._

_Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord; firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere Harry looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer he watched._

_Filch and Umbridge were standing, apparently transfixed in horror, halfway down the stairs. As Harry watched, one of the larger Catherine wheels seemed to decide that what it needed was more room to maneuver; it whirled towards Umbridge and Filch with a sinister 'wheeeeeeeeee'._

_They both yelled with fright and ducked, and it soared straight out of the window behind them and off across the grounds. Meanwhile, several of the dragons and a large purple bat that was smoking ominously took advantage of the open door at the end of the corridor to escape towards the second floor._

_"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" shrieked Umbridge, "they'll be all over the school unless we do something - Stupefy"_

_A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow_

_..._**  
**

_End Flashback_

Harry, shaking his head to get back on task, had no idea why, when he was doing a potion, that memories of Fred and George causing the most chaos they ever did at Hogwarts came into his head, thought it might have something to do with the shattering of the glass beaker near Snape, and his sudden look of dread.

And why all of a sudden, Peeves was making eerie noises, that sounded a bit like Jaws music.

_Quiddich Stadium_

The two teams, Slytherin and Gryffindor, approached the pitch to great fanfare. However, there was something off, and it wasn't the evil looks that seemed to have been glued on the twins faces recently.

"Hey, the beaters aren't here...those are reserves!" Angelina said startled, as Wood smiled

"So, the regular beaters are out of commission, this is good. Team, this might be a winnable game after all"

And with the other time travelers on anti Dobby patrol, nothing would go wrong

However, there was something wrong...very wrong

_The Girls Shower_

The place where girls went naked and showered the sweat off their bodies, the place where the female race had sanctuary from the male race, was perhaps the place that the males of the school dreamed of the most.

It was a place that attracted their imagination, though even Fred and George knew never to prank here, and as they were not peeping toms they never bothered to use the secret passage from outside the Slytheirn dungeon to get in a hidden viewing point

Where the beaters were...they had arrived early to be ready for the 'early birds', but from the water that was constantly flowing here, they saw something that made them freeze

Freeze, into stone

**Omake**

**Kroot's tough detentions 1**

"Professor Kroot!" Gilderoy said cheerfully as he walked into the detention hall, where the book loving professor was holding a full classroom of sleepers in for detention

"Lockhart" He frowned as the man pouted.

"Your such a grump. You should read one of my books!" why did this sour puss invite him if he was just going to ignore him

Kroot continued to read his book "I don't like your books...the writing style stinks" Gilderoy looked...pale...before he began to turn red as Kroot smirked.

"See you in half an hour" Kroot walked away, locking the door with a sadistic teacher

Like Professors Minnie (Kroot found her name annoying to say) and Snape, he was no nonsense. If anyone messed up in his class deliberately, broke any rules, ect, they would have detention.

With so many there today, he had to make sure it was horrible, and he figured that the worse they could get, was a ranting Lockheart

"MY BOOKS WRITING STYLE DOES NOT STINK! THEY ARE WORKS OF PURE BEAUTY, A LIST NOVELS! I RISKED MY LIFE TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO WRITE THEM, AND IF YOU CALL THEM LAME I WILL..."

Screams of agony then came from the class as the rant hit them full force, as Kroot checked a watch

"Hmmm, they have an hour left...well back to my books" he smirked as he took out Make Out Paradise


	24. Neo Mutterings

Faves 221

Alerts 244

C2's 24

Review Replies

Naruhina; I am trying to minimize confusion from any X over hints, so I choose something more, Harryish to torture them. And, Slytherin's secret will be revealed next year

Leaf; As I PM'd, the victims were on the Slytherin Quidditch Team

Raw; Medusa...and no

Reishin; Interesting thought, though I try to avoid going near the, Rape his Female Students, Snape of Harry-Daphne/Tracey/Astoria...ect fics. Things like that bother me like evil Arthurs, Remus's or, and I've seen these, evil Neville's and Luna's

Godzilla; Lets go with the Jiraiya theory

You know, I hope to return to writing a Naruto story again, hopefully by Christmas time. I'm going to have to wrap up a story...and well only one of my stories can hope to be wrapped up in the near future

Don't worry, this story is not it, so relax and enjoy a story that should be around for a while to come.

Oh, and I wish to start up a few opinion oriented thoughts. Which Harry Potter Harem story is better; Harry Potter and the Curses Cure, or Beginning to Question? I was wondering that, so I wish for your help to ask it.

Oh, and their is a math question in this chapter, if anyone knows the answer, could you answer it?

Well then, lets see what this latest twist unfurls

_The Girls Shower_

_The place where girls went naked and showered the sweat off their bodies, the place where the female race had sanctuary from the male race, was perhaps the place that the males of the school dreamed of the most._

_It was a place that attracted their imagination, though even Fred and George knew never to prank here, and as they were not peeping toms they never bothered to use the secret passage from outside the Slytheirn dungeon to get in a hidden viewing point_

_Where the beaters were...they had arrived early to be ready for the 'early birds', but from the water that was constantly flowing here, they saw something that made them freeze_

_Freeze, into stone_

As a distance away, a large form slithered back into the pipe system

_After the Game_

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS..."

"Um...where did that come from?"Wood, who was more magically raised then the rest of them, sighed. While appropriate, seeing as their lack of a strong beater duo allowed them to win 280 to 20, it was...annoying

"Its a muggle song"

"They have such good music!"

"And they can do more to it"

"And no censors!"

"Yes!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

Harry was suddenly reminded of some stupid cartoon character from the future, Fred...something

However...they were soon confronted, by Snape?

Why...Snape was nicer in this timeline

"Professor Snape, sir..." Wood began

"The Headmaster wishes to see you all...the password is Lemon Drop" Snape turned into a bat and flew off, as they exchanged looks

Harry, the chasers, and the twins were understandable; either time traveler, or master prankster. But Wood...perhaps they invited someone from an Ayslum?

_The Office_

Dumbledore was looking at them with a serious air...that could not, is not, and never will be a good sign. Act or not, as the time travelers would later learn

Snape, McGonnagal, Sprout, Flitwick and the Longbottoms looked similarly serious. While they didn't have looks of immediate hate, accusal or similar emotion, they appeared to be suspecting them of something

Um...perhaps the twins just did a really, really big prank when they weren't looking and it affects the team...

"Um...any reason's why we are here...Eris and Discordia have our next trip here planned for next Tuesday..."

"For, undisclosed, reasons" Fred finished for his brother as the teachers gave them looks.

Oh...guess not. Then...oh Merlin...not this again...

"Well, I'm sure you noticed that the beaters for Slytherin, Derrik and Boyle, were missing...well we found them" two house elves popped in, with two statutes

"They...they were petrified, like Neville!" Katie said in shock, as the Longbottom parents looked away

"So...you know this is a, bit suspicious" Professor Flitwick frowned

"Why would we attack Neville!" George said stunned

"Yeah, our brothers would be the target instead" Fred sighed

McGonagall sighed "To be fair, this isn't exactly your style of prank..."

"Second year" from the future...but as far as he knew, Dumbledore didn't tell her, or anyone really.

"Third year"

"Do you think we have the time to petrify others, the homework is insane" Angelina frowned as Alicia nodded in agreement

'And I'm the only one keeping you three sane' Harry thought to himself with something between a blush and a shudder

"Eh...If I was attacking them it would be more permanent" Wood muttered to himself

Dumbledore shook his head "You all bring up valid points...well maybe not you Wood but somehow you don't strike me as one to attack them...in certain places" like the previously hidden tunnel to the Girls Shower that Filch was now blocking off "But, this is suspicious, and I fear that when words gets out, people will be looking at you seven with suspicion"

Harry shivered 'great, not again. Stupid fame'

_Weeks later_

Unluckily, Harry was not harassed. Normally, Harry would like this, but there was a problem...

The rest of the team, aside for the twins, was getting attention, the bad kind

Wood, was understandable. According to twins both past and future, he would have done this if he could have gotten away with it...and Harry could see it happening.

A bit of sleeping potion, a drop of poison...Wood could have dealt with Slytherin...or any team, that way, though he wasn't quite that desperate.

But, he didn't like seeing how Angelina, Katie and Alicia were treated. Everyone in their grades, aside for a few such as The Twins, the Female Twins, and Lee, were giving him the treatment he got during his second year

Flashback

_A group of the Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, Harry could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation. He couldn't see whether Justin was among them. He was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met his ears, and he paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section. _

_"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. _

_Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?" _

_"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously. _

_"Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard._

_Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? _

_They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue." _

_There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on_...

End Flashback

Though, Ernie and Justin badgering him with apologies was almost as annoying

"Well, they did get banished, they must want revenge. No Pureblood is safe in Hogwarts...strange you'd think the Muggle Borns would be in greater danger"

"They'll attack any Pureblood who angers them, the Slytherin Beaters are well known for their perversity, they must have done something"

"Why go after poor Neville, he was so nice. Perhaps they are so hateful, anyone whose a pureblood is a target"

"The Ministry must get involved, I mean they'd ignore a few mud bloods, but pureblooded wizards...the attacker must be a moron!"

"Or...perhaps they are just calculating a risk..."

"You can never trust woman who go above their lots in life. When they do, they turn you to stone"

"I bet they are seducing Harry Potter for You Know Who!Perhaps they want him, as the heir of You Know Who!"

"Okay...that's a bit crazy"

"Who knows, girls are strange"

Conversations like this continued for weeks on end, even with the attacks drying up for a time, though everyone seemed to still be on edge

The purebloods in particular were acting like the Muggleborns of past era's Hogwarts in this year.

These rumors were annoying, so Harry decided to point out a very, very, very obvious flaw in some of these thoughts, with the big gossipers, and his link to them

Herbology with the 2nd year Hufflepuffs

Hence why Harry was now in the Greenhouse, with the Hufflepuffs Justin, Ernie, Hannah and Draco Goodfoy...(Doesn't catch like Ronfoy, does it?)

"Okay...these rumors need to stop! Angelina, Alicia and Katie are not evil"

"Harry...as much as I want to believe you, their the prime suspects...the evidence..." Ernie pointed out...

"They hang out with me..."

"TO SEDUCE YOU!" Justin hissed

"And Daphne..."

"She must be in co hoots too!" Hannah realized "She's banished from her family in the same cruel manner"

Harry twitched, he was not going to make this worse "Ginny and Luna"

They frowned "The Weasley's and Lovegoods are hardly, stuck up Pureblood..." Draco began

"What about Neville?" that hit it home

"Oh...well perhaps they just don't like guys..."

"Hem Hem...do I look female?"

Draco flinched "You sound like that hag"

"Who?" Harry lied "You mean that Toad the ministry sends?" Draco nodded

"You know, where is that government of your anyway?" Justin frowned "Somehow, you think they'd be dealing with the petrification thing?"

_The Auror Office_

Fudge was tapping his foot impatiently as the stern Madam Bones finally appeared like she should, when he calls.

"I am not cutting my department any more" She snapped at him at once "You still have 8 million galleons to fill your deficit, and I've given up 1 million of those galleons from my department..."

"Relax Amelia, its not like Sirius Black's going to escape or anything!" he laughed "But, I will be in need of your aurors"

The aged head did not look happy "For what?"

"I will also need poly juice potion in large quantities and obliviators"

"They will not be thieves, Cornelius"

He glowered at her "No, they are going to fill our treasuries by being the second best salesmen in either world... "he held up a girly uniform "They are going to pretend to be a girl scout troop and sell cookies"

"That's your plan" She said blandly "Sell 8 million galleons, which is about 60 million dollars of Muggle currency, in cookies?" the sheer amount of cookies...

How many boxes would need to be sold to make that much money?

"I was going to use them as those machines muggles use to grab cheap toys, but I don't have the budget for that. Also, I plan to do sales in the Magical World as well...so..."

"GET ANOTHER DEPARTMENT TO DO IT! MY AURORS ARE NOT YOUR GIRL SCOUTS!" After all, people who don't work should be made to do something that...humiliating, not the hard working crime fighters!

"Um...Minister sir, can I have a few boxes? Any chocolate ones?" Remus asked innocently

"And I'd like some thin mints, Minister sir, or more for me and my wife" Lucius also called out

Amelia frowned "They aren't that good"

Fudge was alarmed "Not good, not GOOD! ITS ONE OF THE FEW THINGS MUGGLES GOT RIGHT, THEIR GIRL SCOUT COOKIES! EVEN SOME DEATH EATERS LIKED THEM, if the reports on their fevered moaning in Azkaban is anything to go by, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

'I could ask you the same question' Amelia thought to herself

_Late at night; Common Room, Gryffindor Tower_

Fred and George, having been avoiding their common room where everyone but Lee viewed them as possible Heirs of Slytherins and who have finally fallen asleep, were currently being, searched

"Where do they keep the damn thing!"

"Heck would I know!"

"Harry would know, but Alicia took him for 'stress relief' and we don't have the time to hunt her down!"

"Be careful, we don't want them waking up!"

"Weasley's sleep through everything, Pad"

"Particularly if you slip some sleeping drought into their butterbeer that they snuck in"

"They have outie belly buttons"

Daphne, Ginny, Hermione, Padma, Parvati and Luna were currently looking for something...of use from the twins, not to keep, but to replicate it

"Found it" Ginny finally breathed, removing a worn piece of parchment from Fred with a snapping sound

"Um...where was that..." Hermione began, noting how pale Ginny was

'You don't want to know" that ended that train of thought

And so, they unfurled the twin's most powerful tool of mischief

"I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good"! the paper began to gain form, as the ink spread, into a perfect map of Hogwarts, including secret exits, and ink dot people moving in real time (Not that many were)

"Um, so what, we steal this thing?" Parvati frowned, impressed at the magic. No wonder Harry could get away with all his schemes...from third year Christmas onwards

"No, have you ever seen my brothers vindictive..."

"It was fifth year, when they unleashed untold chaos on the breeder of the toad human hybrid army" Luna said in her usual fashion "Who plan to assassinate and take the place of the Muggle Royal Family to rule muggles as despots"

That...sounded somewhat reasonable, for Luna. And...almost Umbitch like

"Pretty much that was an example...you sure you can replicate this thing?" Ginny frowned at Hermione, Daphne and Padma.

Hermione nodded "I once asked Remus about how they made it, and because those memories are now in me, my now photographic memory knows how it was made, and how to transfer properties from this map to a new one, without damaging the old one, and then improve it a bit..."

"How, exactly?" Susan wasn't exactly sure on what she had in mind

"Well, for one thing, being able to follow and display patterns" Hermione explained "That way, if people are going to a strange spot, we might be able to figure out where the Chamber is, and who"

"It might also help find Pettigrew, if he's here" Luna piped in "Of course, he could be a unicorn, or a house elf even..."

"Luna, he could be Dumbledore's beard for all we know" Ginny sighed "Time travel...its a migraine worse than old mom's screaming" she did seem to miss the original Mrs. Weasley, it was a lot like how Ron used to be with Scabbers the Rat, who was later shown to be Peter Pettigrew in disguise

"You know, I can't help but wonder why we didn't do this earlier?" Parvati frowned "I mean, we waited until the bloody snake started going medusa on everyone?"

"Hey, two things...one we had to wait for them to be in the right place to borrow this, and return it, without setting them off" Hermione pointed at the twins, who were muttering about 'Filtch' '1000 years of death' 'wand' 'deflating balloon spell' and 'legality'

"And two, I was busy with a project of my own"

"What project?"

Hermione had a small grin as she said that "Something I wanted to try out, and I'm saving for the right occasion"

_Meanwhile, remote corner of the school_

Professor Kroot, looking around several times, began to approach the dark corner, for he had figured out it was here a while ago, but had few times to get to work on it

There were two reasons he came to Hogwarts, you see. And one of those reasons, was hidden here in this corner

A secret hidden by a former resident of Hogwarts, to await his heir.


	25. Hardings and Kroot

Faves 227

ALerts 246

C2's 25 Harry Potter: Alternate Universes, welcome

Review Replies

Raw; No

Anatamous; SO, Murphy's law...that's what its called. I always wondered

Leaf; Oh, I'll get to that during this chapter. However, it will branch into a bigger question afterwords.

azphxbrd; Actually, Harry isn't really being harassed, its more everyone else. Eh, for Harry that is a well, worse

Now then, to the story, when we visit the past of a character who journey of discovery was replaced with Neville's. It also will point at a dark possibility of the true antagonists and the future, as we continue to approach a dangerous year

Year 3

Oh, I was just wondering, does anyone here watch Young Justice? If you do, poll

And a new HP challenge is up, in case you wish to check it out

Oh, I forget to bring this up earlier, Dobby had attempted to mess with Harry during the game, however the girls mitigated it to a point that it was not a problem and would require no reason to bring it up

_The next day, Library_

"So, we have our own marauders map!" Harry and the others conferred in the Library with excitement under Muffilato.

"Yes Harry" Hermione nodded "We managed to copy it last night...and improve it"

Harry had a curious look, how did they improve that map...the ultimate tool for Hogwarts exploration, sneaking, escaping...ect

_Flashback_

_"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"_

_He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry. _

_"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said. _

_Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. _

_Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it._

_"What's that supposed to be?" _

_"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly. _

_"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours." _

_"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. _

_"We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."_

_"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry. _

_"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. _

_"Explain, George." _

_"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —" _

_Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent. _

_" — well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch." _

_"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —" _

_"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —" _

_"— detention —" _

_"— disembowelment —" _

"_— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked_ _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

_"Don't tell me —" said Harry, starting to grin. _

_"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. _

_"__Ge__o__rge caused a d__i__version by dropping another Dungbom__b, __I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed_ _— this."_

"_It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."_

_"And you know how to work it?" _

_"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."_

_"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment. _

_"Oh, are we?" said George. _

_He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly_, and said**, **"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

_And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:_

_Messrs. Moony, _

_Wormtail, _

_Padfoot, _

_and Prongs _

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present _

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

_It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. _

_But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing..._

End Flashback

And so she unfurled the map, showing off the comings and going of all in Hogwarts, and the secret passages...

"There are more of them" Harry noted with a frown.

Ginny nodded in agreement "According to Fred and George, there were originally 7 passages, of which Filtch knew of four, one was caved in, and one was the Whomping Willow passage. But, here, there are 14 secret passages" out of Hogwarts"

"And, I made sure to use a spell to put Fred and George's memories into this thing" Daphne noted "So, it has some notes on it to show that the same four that Filtch knew about in the old timeline he knows now"

"Wait, memories like a Pensieve?"

"No...more like how Sirius, your father, Remus and Pettigrew put their voices in this thing" she noted as messages began to form

_'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs wish to point out that it is wrong to copy someone elses work'_

"Hey, I'm a heir to at least one Maruader, in both timelines!" Harry yelled at it

_'Jr. Messers Twin 1 and Twin 2 wish to convey their happiness for being in the same piece of paper as our heroes'_

"Okay, that's creepy" Susan said, a bit disturbed

Padma took the thing back "However, leaving the castle is currently not on the agenda. This thing is going to be set up to detect any movement by a 'Slytherin's Basilisk' or similar creature, and hopefully figure out where its coming from.

_The last day before the Holiday break (A/N, this year is going to be harder to space out with them no longer needing to make Polyjuice)_

Harry and the girls in his year were going to their next class, with just a few more until that lovely Christmas Break, as a voice drawled out behind them

"Think your so tough, Potter!" Harry looked behind him to see Ronfoy and the two stupid bodyguards of his.

"Just because your little Pureblood hating flying bitches treat you like their pet you feel so high and mighty? Too scared to face us in a fair fight so you had to take our team down a few pegs first!"

"Prewett, that is absolute garbage. No one on the Gryffindor Quidditch team cheats...your does" see so many games, particularly the third year final

"I'm not absolute garbage, your mother, and that ring-bookworm, are mud blooded trash!..."

Harry nearly drew his wand, but a voice stopped him

"Mr. Prewett!" Professor Kroot was behind Ronfoy with a rather intense look in his eyes "Detention for a month, and 100 points from Slytherin!"

"WHAT!"

"I will not tolerate such racism. It doesn't matter if its skin or blood, it sickens me immensely. People who discriminate against others in such a fashion should be given the Dementors kiss if you ask my opinion" Harry, Luna and Susan shivered "Be glad, you gangly inbred freak, that I do not have the authority to keep you back during your holiday." Kroot stomped past the gaping red head, before he noted Harry

"Oh, if you have a chance, could you send Mr. Thomas to my office. I have something to discuss with him"

_Kroot's office_

"You wanted to see me, sir?" The tall African skin toned wizard asked the professor as he was brought down here instead of packing

"Yes, Dean, I did"

Dean blinked in surprise about being spoken to in such a familiar tone

"You know, you remind me of him so much" Kroot noted

"Who?" Dean said...really confused, and a bit creeped out

"My best friend...Hardwin Hawkins. You know Dean, wizards often take a tour of the world after graduation, and that's when I met him, in Amsterdam..."

"Um...no offense, Professor Kroot, but why are you telling me this?"

Kroot gave him a long gaze "Because I knew your father"

The room suddenly got deathly quiet.

"My...My father?"

"Yes...or as much as I guess you can call him that, seeing as he died before you were born. Thomas...your mother remarried I'm taking"

"She did...and my step dad raised me as his own son..."

"And for that reason, I'm not going to disgrace his name, for fewer and fewer people in this world are capable of such kindness. My stepmother wasn't, a disgusting alcoholic that bitch was...but that's hardly the point" he reached under his desk to pull out a metal object

A object that had no connection to the chamber of secrets, but instead a time capsule

"Your father, while I do not the full story of his death, told me that he had fathered a child, and to one day find this for you. That's why I came to Hogwarts, to fulfill his final wish...that and I find that this place might offer a good market for me to write a book or two of my own...nothing like Lockhart's little narratives...but you probably don't care about that. So, take this capsule's contents, for both you and your mother, as your father's first, and sadly last, Christmas gift...wrapped in hard metal and under several blocks of stone than wrapped in paper under a coniferous tree. .

Shocked with emotion, Dean opened the capsule, to find two sealed letters, and a book that looked like it imploded.

The book was a diary, which Kroot examined with a nervous look. He had no idea why, but that book made him uneasy.

"Odd, this books a relic of the World War 2 era...and muggle made. Why did he have it..." and why does it make me uneasy "He told me of only letters, so I don't think this was meant for you, though what it is I have no idea, I'll be giving this thing to Dumbledore...but the letters, you can take home"

The Thomas family would have perhaps the most tearful of Christmas's after this

_Dumbledore's Office_

The aged professor examined the book with a guarded expression as the History Professor brought it to his attention and explained how he had found it and his feel of it

"Thank you...Professor Kroot. I shall delve into this book's secrets during the break" Kroot nodded and left the silver bearded master wizard, as Dumbledore lifted it into the light

"The Diary of Tom Riddle...a horcrux whose soul was removed...but yet not destroyed. It was...absorbed by someone, someone who must want the power to control the beast for his or her own purpose"

Fawkes cried in agreement

"Hardwin must have managed to retrieve this book shortly before dying, and must have hoped that I'd be able to detect it or have it fall into my hands after his son would get those letters. He was killed for stealing this Horcrux, not for declining to join the Death Eaters as it was in the original timeline, though he was no death eater here either"

Fawkes keyed in a musical note

"This is a dark omen, Fawkes. If the Horcrux was here, and it was absorbed, then the person releasing the beast on the school could only be...a member of the faculty, and only myself and Mr. Filtch are beyond, he only because of his Squib status"

The teachers were the only ones who could have gotten this during the summer, for there was no reason to have delayed their actions to this exact year if they had gotten it during the other years. They all had the ability to go around the castle to prepare for their lessons.

After all, in this timeline, perhaps it wasn't Pettigrew who was the true secret keeper, but perhaps McGonagall, Flitwick, even Hagrid.

While Pettigrew did blow the whistle, could he have possibly been controlled

The sheer danger of the time travel was that in times like this, they had no ability to tell who was truly the same. In such, who could be trusted

"I can trust you, right Fawkes?"

The bird was silent

"Great, you got a sense of humor" perhaps he would need that, as his wives were out preparing fruit cake and the possibility of one of his faculty being evil...that really did happen too much.

**Omake**

***Joke Omake, not canon***

**The Angry Warrior with more angst than Harry in Book 5**

A harsh knocking assaulted the door to Dumbledore's office, as he rose his gaze up, his eye twinkle up

"Oh, who could that be..." the door was smashed open, as a figure seemed to do some sort of flash step into his office, to hold him by the scruff

"I want answers!" the figure demanded

He was in black robes that were even more old fashioned than the Ministries, with orange hair as vibrant as a Weasley's red hair, and a really big black sword was on him, and close to his neck

"Oh, Ichigo Kurosaki...its not the Fanfiction union meeting yet..."

"Be quite you old Yamamoto replica...old man Yamamoto and you should really trim your beards..."

"Actually, I came before him" Dumbledore pointed out "I was first read about in 1997, while my fellow member of the freakishly powerful old men fanfiction character union was first read about in 2003 with a few of my other friends; Roshi, Hiruzen..."

"He's a thousand years old! What are you, 100?"

"And he aged so well...he must have eaten a lot of lemon drops"

"BE SERIOUS!" the youth yelled at him

"Would you mind telling me exactly why your attacking me, Shinigami-Human...person, thing"

"I AM NOT A THING! And I'M ANNOYED BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY RIGHTFUL SPOT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET A BLEACH HAREM STORY...BUT NO WE GOT TWO HARRY POTTER HAREMS..."

"Blame the Fullbring thing, the guy in charge of this doesn't like them that much. It put him off the Bleach mood"

Ichigo looked up into the sky with a twitch in his eyes "DAMN YOU TITE KUBO!"

"You have anger issues, lemon drop?"

"NO!"

"Well then, if your going to be here for a while, who do you think is going to win; Naruhina or Narusaku?"

Ichigo waved the old man "Do you think I care about that? Just because Naruto and I are members of the Overpowered Anime Main Character Union doesn't mean I keep track of his love life..."

"Okay then, are you going to be with Orohime or Rukia"

Ichigo blushed "I...am not in a position to tell you that"

"Also, if you see Aizen, do you think he could do a central 46 on the Ministry...which was perhaps one of the greatest deeds a villain has ever done for the forces of good, don't you agree"

"Okay...that's true, very so much. Vader's a close second though"

"True...but I do believe you need to go back to your own universe soon...before there is a rip in space and time..."

Suddenly, the entire planet shook

"Oh...too late"

While Ichigo quickly returned to his own world, the space time rip still managed to suck the ministry, while all the good people were out, into oblivion

Parties were widespread after that got out


	26. Snape's Pain

Faves 233

Alerts 253

C2's 25

Review Reply

Leaf; The diary was inspiration from myself to hint at the identity of the true villain, who will be 'a surprise who I had planned to be so since the beginning

Reishin; Um, its staying a Basilisk, thought that might be Omake material. The Omake was actually a joke on myself, for not having made a Bleach story yet

azphxbrd; Well, I could tell, but then again I won't

Naruhina; And I'm glad for it. Oh, by the way, I hope to return to Naruto or Bleach perhaps, for the next story I do

Sorry for the delay, Wednesday was not a goo day for me.

Now, lets begin with this chapter, a bit overdue in the day's period. Now then, I can't help but feel that this year will be more or less setting up for the Third Year, where I have several plans to make it very, very interesting

Also, I shall add something to this story that has never, never, been done before in all of Harry Potter fanon...I think. I also am trying to add some more depth into a few of the non main characters, such as Fudge and Dean Thomas before this. Also as I already did a Christmas chapter it would be boring if I just redid it again.

_The Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot_

"Harry Potter has once again vanished for the holiday season, and again where he is has been covered by you, Albus Dumbledore!" Fudge declared, pointing at the wizened old man, who looked bored about being dragged into the government right before Christmas.

As did most everyone else. After all, not even Wood would train during Christmas time

"Harry has told me time and time again that he does not like all the attention he gets. He gets away during the Christmas season in order to feel, human" Dumbledore choose to use that powerful word to see how it would go

"He wants to fell human? Then why doesn't he come have Christmas with human magicals? I would love to have him over for a magical Christmas with the Fudge family"

"It would be an honor to have him over"

"Harry Potter is always welcome in our home"

"I should send an Easter invite to him"

Many different but still similar mutterings were heard from other Wizengamot members

"I don't think you understood" Dumbledore clarified "Harry wants to be treated like any other child, and not like some superhero. He doesn't want to hear about his defeat of Voldemort" shivers went down all of their spines at the use of his name "Or his defeat of Quirrel. He wants to be treated with love and..."

"Then perhaps we should reconsider our approach" Fudge was oddly in thought, as Dumbledore thought it odd that he was willing to change his position

He then heard what they were going for

"I propose a law, allowing for the last scions of ancient, noble houses of magic to marry several females, as agreed to by a, committee..."

"No"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"No, a word that generally means to disagree with something, the opposite of yes. If you spell it as K N O W, it means you understand something..."

"I KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY WORD MEANS, DUMBLEDORE, I MEANT TO ASK WHY YOU DISAGREE WITH IT. YOU SAID HARRY NEEDS LOVE..."

"And an arranged marriage would give him that, Cornelius? You know quite well that most arranged marriages are nothing but political moves, that would not help Harry in the slightest, but instead keep him from ever having someone to love, and there is also the simple fact that, as I assume most of the females would be pureblood, that there would be less females avaliable for everyone else, likely causing a bottleneck in genetic diversity..."

"Your wrong, Dumbledore" Cornelius muttered "I actually did not intend for Pureblood females" he held up a book, by an author pennamed Diyrelog Chekolra called 'The Well Bred Magical'

'odd, that name didn't appear to be from any known language Dumbledore knew, it was obviously fake, though the people who read that book were probably unaware of such a fact and thought it was a Russian name' though Dumbledore

"States that Pureblood families should have multiple, lesser blooded partners to slowly flush out impurities while at the same time maintaining its proud status...its sort of hard to explain unless you read it"

Several of the nearby Purebloods seemed to agree

Dumbledore sighed, while he could stop this law, it would be a long, long day in the office. He only had this job to stop such laws from being passed, not because he liked it.

The Headmaster role was much more his style

_Potter Castle_

Susan, Ginny, Hermione, Padma, Parvati and Luna had been at the home briefly, but they had families to visit during Christmas, so it was just Harry, Daphne and the Chasers at the Castle this year.

Dobby had still appeared to be cleaning the place...and the elf himself had actually appeared to them when the others had left

"Harry Potter still is going to school, while so much danger is there for him. Dobby wishes you would listen to Dobby and not go back to a place with a dangerous..."

"Basilisk..."

"EEEP! HARRY POTTER KNOWS OF THE BEAST! BUT HOW!"

"Its a secret, but Dobby you need to tell us who is responsible for the beast being out. I know he's your master, but if you don't a ton of people are going to get hurt"

"Dobby wishes he could" Dobby cried, tears leaking onto the floor "But Dobby can't..."

Harry frowned as he drew his wand and conjured a sock, which fell on Dobby's head.

Nothing

"Harry Potter is, beyond kind" Dobby said in great sadness "But only Dobby's master can free him. I appreciate Harry Potter's effort, though"

"I know you just want to protect me, Dobby, but I won't flee from the danger at Hogwarts like a coward"

Dobby sighed "Master is right, Gryffindors are thick headed" He vanished with a passing note

"But, Harry Potter mustn't go back. Your too important to loose, no matter if you seem to want to get yourself killed needlessly"

"He has a point" Daphne note with a frown

"What? The thick headed or him wanting to get killed?" Alicia asked

"Both"

"HEY!"

_Hogwarts Castle; Potions Dungeon_

Snape sat in a dark corner, a tiny tree with Slytherin snake themed ornaments and babbles vanished from his sight, as he smiled sadly at a photo of his five dear friends

Lily Potter Nee Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Petter Pettigrew

For you see, similar to the original timeline, at the end of Fifth Year, the friendship between Snape and Lily had...fallen apart that year, after the D.A.D.A OWL test.

Flashback

_"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"_

_Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit._

_"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."_

_Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at._

_Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up_

_Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face._

_"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly._

_Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"_

_Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter._

_"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand._

_Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained._

_Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view._

_"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James._

_"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."_

_Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly._

_Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes._

_"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"_

_"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"_

_Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened._

_"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"_

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -_

_"Leave him ALONE!"_

_James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair._

_It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes - Harry's eyes._

_Harry's mother._

_"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

_"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike._

_"What's he done to you?"_

_"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"_

_Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily._

_"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

_"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oy!"_

_But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants._

_Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter._

_Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

_"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

_"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly._

_"Take the curse off him, then!"_

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse._

_"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"_

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

_Lily blinked._

_"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."_

_"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

_"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."_

_"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"_

End Flashback

However, their friendship had been restored in the Sixth year, when he saved her from a group of drunk Slytherins. In a odd twist that the original Snape would have found disgusting to the extreme, he then became the practical fifth marauder.

They even taught him how to be an Animagus, well not Remus the Werewolf or Lily, who was not and never became an animagus, but knew of James's trick in Seventh Year.

He volunteered to become the spy in Voldemort's group, instead of being bribed into it by Dumbledore in order to try and protect Lily...but he still ended up accidentally causing her death by being unable to identify the traitor to the Order of the Phoenix (Voldemort was very, very discreet in keeping his allies secret from all but those he trusted completely) and because he was the one to say that Voldemort didn't know of that property.

While it was out of the way and unknown, the traitorous marauder, Sirius, was all that was needed to bring her death. Had he just pushed for them to instead hide at a known, but protected, location...

She was gone, and all because of those who worshiped the ideas of his house's stupid founder. Blood Purity...Ba Humbug. He only was the head of house because no one else would take the job, and he couldn't even get in the dorm room...

"Knock Knock" Snape rose his head up as Dumbledore appeared behind him, looking exhausted

"Long day?" he asked as he used his finger to dust off Lily's part of the picture

"You have no idea. They tried to pass a polygamy law...but I thought it would be good if I would give you a Christmas present"

Snape huffed "I'm a Athiest, I don't celebrate this infernal holiday"

"Its secular in the form of gifts, Snape" Dumbledore smiled "And I think you want this present"

"What is it, then? A rare potion scroll, a rare Batman comic..." what, he could be a closet fan, he did live in a Muggle neighborhood growing up

"No, its a rumor, a tip...with some reliability, but not 100% guarantee to it"

Snape glowered at the old man "And you expect me to investigate it during my time off?"

"I think you will when I tell you it...I recently got hold of the fact that Sirius Black was never trialed" Snape rose an eyebrow...the Lestranges got a trial...but not Sirius? Even with his unforgivable crime of killing Peter and causing James and Lily's death, he still deserved a trial; the death eaters who crucioed 10 Aurors into permanent insanity got a trial...

"And also a fact that may have been framed by the true traitor to the Potters, and that he might not have been the Secret Keeper at all" Snape's eyes were wide

"That...that could be true. That Muriel person was a Wizengamot member, and a member of the court, she would have had a lot to gain from Sirius being removed from the chain of Black succession"

Dumbledore nodded "That is true. Serverus, I need you to investigate this, for if Sirius Black is truly innocent...we need to prove it. However, if he is, and you find the traitor...try not to kill him or her"

Snape glowered "No promises"


	27. Hermione Fights, Victims 4, 5 and 6

Faves 233

Alerts 259

C2's 25

Review Replies

Raw; I needed to keep things interesting

Vukk; That's Third Year. However, you could say its an explanation...well I can't say but I've been hinting at it a few times in this year.

Leaf; Who knows, he might get a chance to apologize to Lily. Perhaps he was reincarnated in another world as a wine god? Who knows.

azphxbrd; Actually, ol Fudge was bringing up Muggle Born ladies. The law is actually like the F.R.A from Restored Legacy. Also, Diyrelog Chekolra shall be an important character in this story, very soon.

Oh, guys, I need some advice. I have many challenges, but no one is doing them. In all, three people have taken any of my 14 challenges, I think its 14 at least, and only two do it regularly. Robin.E.X.E and Brown Phantom (Both Naruto).

How do you get people to look at, and take, your challenges?

Well, I actually have a few Harry Potter challenges, so if any of you want to take them...in fact this story is one of the challenges, my challenges are actually ideas I wanted to do but didn't have the time to

They are...como ce dice...Plot Bunnies, I think you call them. And unlike Generator Rex, they are not vicious hero eating monster plot bunnies

They also do not castrate, if your a Monty Python person

I try to make a few interesting, not the same old same old challenges, so if you want to at least look at them...I'd be appreciative

Now then, I'll be moving towards the end game for this year...now

_A few weeks into Second Term, late at night_

A huge tail slithered out of the Prefects bath, as two of the Quidditch Captains; Rodger Davies and Cedric Diggory, lay on the ground as stone statues, while a black mass was hanging out of a nearby faucet.

A petrified ghost, the peeping Tom (or Tamy perhaps), known as Moaning Myrtle.

The huge Basilisk slithered up into one of Hogwart's pipes, entering the metal tube and slipped along the passage.

However, unknown to it, a weasel was following him.

The weasel was about two and a half feet long, with a foot long tail. It was brown furred, with a creamy underbelly, with large whiskers. Its hair curled as it dried, as its dark eyes watched the back end of the snake cautiously.

The weasel, or an otter as it was more specifically, silently followed the form of the great beast, as it slithered down the sewers...as a shadowed form appeared behind the furry mammal, and wordlessly fired a spell.

The Otter noted the spell coming at it, and avoided the spell as it blasted a burn mark into the pipes, as the otter changed form...into Hermione.

"Well well, the smartest witch in second year managed to become an animagus" the person said, using a spell to distort his, or her voice to a point that the voice sounded a bit like Darth Vader's. Shadows were also charmed along with illusionist charms to mask the person's appearance, to a point the person could either be Flitwick or Hagrid and Hermione couldn't even tell the difference.

"I don't know who you are, but your not getting away with what you have done!" she yelled. The person smirked.

"Like how you stopped the Purebloods in the future?" the shadowed person noted the student that said person had taught in the timelines at some point or another, shocked look "Oh yes, I know all about that, from absorbing the power of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul from his diary. But, ironically, you and I actually want the same thing"

"SAME THING! YOUR ATTACKING PEOPLE WITH A SNAKE!"

"I'm attacking Purebloods, you know it all"

"BUT NEVILLE AND CEDRIC..."

"Yes, the boy who killed the snake Nagini, and the spare, while not the problem, are good bait, to get the Ministry in this castle. For you see, my goals aren't the death of muggle borns, but the destruction of the Ministry of Magic, the petrification of all those in my way, to be rebuilt under my rule..."

Hermione frowned, that wasn't so bad...

"And with the snake under my control, I will isolate Britain and Ireland, both magical and muggle, from the rest of the world, to become the Utopian Society in my image!"

Hermione glowered at him "Now that, is not going to happen! REDUCTO!" a blasting curse impacted into the pipes, blowing a huge hole through (And sending a blast of water tumbling onto a unfortunate house elf), wishing she had backup.

However, she wanted to test out her new abilities as an Animagus on her own...well reap what you sow.

The unknown assailant blasted at her with a stunner, the person not being a killer despite having absorbed part of Voldemort to gain more power, as Hermione avoided it and countered with a freezing charm.

The water flowing over their boots froze, as the mastermind tripped as Hermione fired a rope spell at the person, who mentally shield charmed to avoid incarceration. Pushing up, the assailant cast a heating charm around the boots that adorned the person's feet to melt the ice around him, as he whipped up an accio spell with a tangibility charm.

From that, the walls around them were not solid enough to allow a few dozen Devil's snares cuttings to take root around Hermione, as vines broke forth rapidly to entangle Hermione

Using a fire spell, much like another genius against some other nasty magical methods of overkill, a flame circle blocked the vines and forced them back.

'Charms, magical fighting, herbology...not a single idea who this person is..."

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" her eyes widened at the spell as several deep slashes formed several leaks in the sewer system, as Hermione had ducked down the tunnel to avoid being cut up like Malfoy or Snape did, as dark magic was added to the mix of consideration to who this person was.

Several stunners came after her as she ran, a shield charm blocking them before she thought of something happy...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a Otter patronus flew from her wand and into the assailant, who whacked it away with his or her bare hand.

"Dear dear, you seem to forget that while I did absorb Tom's power, I am not Tom, so I can tolerate good things. Now then, where was I..." he rose his hands as a tidal wave, with a brief opening to allow a person his size to avoid being soaked, flew at Hermione to send her down the pipe...

To where the Basilisk was, in a wet place.

'I am not going to be petrified...again' Harry had told her about how he and the old Ron, as well as Professor McGonagall (Who she prayed she wasn't fighting right now, as this person was at a similar skill level) had felt when she was petrified...

Flashback

_Harry and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time. _

_"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary._

_"There has been another attack… another double attack." _

_Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. _

_Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered… Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. _

_Harry recognized her as the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. And on the bed next to her was — _

_"Hermione!" Ron groaned. _

_Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy. _

_"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"_

_She was holding up a small, circular mirror. _

_Harry and Ron shook their heads, both staring at Hermione. _

_"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case." _

_"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. _

_You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. _

_There will be no more evening activities." _

_The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed._

_It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." _

_She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately. _

_"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, " said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe?_

_Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin — why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause. _

_Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned. _

_"Percy's in shock," George told Harry quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl — Penelope Clearwater — she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect." _

_But Harry was only half-listening. He didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Hermione, lying on the hospital bed as though carved out of stone._

End Flashback

And she had no intention of having that happen again, no matter if this person was McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, or even Trewalney.

She personally hoped it was the Divinations teacher.

She cast a spell, causing her own wall of water to rise up to block the tidal wave, before she boiled the water in front of her and blasted it at the evil teacher.

The teacher countered with a blast of water, the two waters colliding in an explosion of mist.

The teacher rapidly dispersed the liquid in a gas state, as something past by during the wand movement. The teacher turned to see the Smartest Witch of her Age, in both timelines, running away from the Basilisk.

"STOP! I AM A TEACHER, STOP! STUPEFY!" red bolts flew at Hermione as she was pursued by the rogue teacher...honestly Dumbledore always seemed to hire evil teachers!

A tripping spell caused her to collapse on the water, as the Teacher approached her

"One more for a trip to Medusa's..." the teacher joked darkly, before a blast of water, which was particularly nasty for a sewer, even a sewer that was designed against magical fire starting, with quite a lot of, solid waste. As he magically cleaned the filth off of his, or her, robes and mouth, Hermione manged to run, run back to the opening to the Prefect's bath, where she turned into an otter again and jumped down into the water.

The streamlined animal hit the water, as a few stunners impacted into the water, dissolving in the huge body of water as Otter Hermione burst out of the water before reforming into her human self, her reformed clothing having been stripped of anything that wasn't it. While such an act was bad for keeping pens, phone numbers or, eventually cellphones, her cloths no longer did smell like a sewer.

Blasting out of the water via magic, Hermione fled from the prefects bath, jumping over the petrified Diggory, whose body was glittering as if he was one of those creepy vampires in Muggle novels from the future that Harry had told her about, and used as the ends of jokes like how he was used during fifth year by the Prophet.

The teacher jumped down from the sewer, before taking flight after her, drawing on the power of Voldemort, the teacher's identity still hidden by shadows.

Hermione looked over her shoulder as the teacher was gaining on her...

She then came towards the huge empty space along the grand staircase, as she seemed to get a very Harry idea.

"ACCIO NIMBUS 2000!" she was going to hate this...

The doors burst open, as the broom flew towards her from the bottom floor. Jumping, she used a cushioning charm as she impacted onto the broom harshly.

Casting a vanishing charm, she and the broom took off as the teacher glared at her fleeing form, knowing that she and Harry's little group would be coming soon.

So, it was time to prepare for a final confrontation.

**Omake **

**Joke**

**Filch's Substitute Caretaker/Janitor  
**

Argus Filch is very old.

He has no magic

And he has to maintain an entire castle's interior, where hundreds of children and Peeves seemed to be waging constant war with him, with his cat as his only ally.

So, he often needed a few days off, so right now a replacement janitor was currently cleaning the castle...

His name was Gordy

With a whistle that sounded like the chimney sweepers tune, wondering why he took this job, and why this school had to be so big, and why everyone was dressed like they were at an medieval fair or something, as he was polishing a suit of armor lazily, he spotted Hermione in her Otter form, sneaking off so she would be able to observe the Basilisk's movements.

He immediately drew his mop like a sword

"WEASEL!" he yelled, as Hermione looked up at him in shock "I LEFT JAMES POLK TO BE FREE OF YOUR EVIL! NOW YOU FOLLOWED ME HERE!" he charged at her, as she ran for her life.

It was actually very good practice for later when she would get attacked by the unknown teacher

Meanwhile, while the janitor was busy, Fred and George Weasley broke into Filtch office, burned his records, and added a page in their book, Fred and George's limited edition Hogwarts Survival Tome, known as How to Survive; Substitute Caretakers

**Second Joke Omake**

**Sewers are Flamable**

The unknown assailant blasted at her with a stunner, the person not being a killer despite having absorbed part of Voldemort to gain more power, as Hermione avoided it and countered with a freezing charm.

The water flowing over their boots froze, as the mastermind tripped as Hermione fired a rope spell at the person, who mentally shield charmed to avoid incarceration. Pushing up, the assailant cast a heating charm around the boots that adorned the person's feet to melt the ice around him, as he whipped up an accio spell with a tangibility charm.

From that, the walls around them were not solid enough to allow a few dozen Devil's snares cuttings to take root around Hermione, as vines broke forth rapidly to entangle Hermione

Using a fire spell, much like another genius against some other nasty magical methods of overkill, a flame circle blocked the vines and forced them back...

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS A SEWER, ITS FILLED WITH GAS..."

KABOOM

A huge pillar of fire rose up, as Hogwarts and everyone in it was destroyed

Voldemort was initially happy about the death of his nemesis...but realized that his death meant he'd be a specter forever

He then went insane...er...

Dobby, freed with his masters death, mourned Harry Potter, before he went off to buy sock

In a few generations, the death of so many heirs to large families led to the end of the pureblood government by die out, allowing Muggle borns to take over, and modernize the Magical world.

Britain caught up to its muggle counterpart in terms of influence, prestige and stability, dealing away with all the pro pureblood laws and inhumane practices

To a point their second minister was Teddy Lupin, the son of famous Werewolf Remus Lupin, and author of the book; A Wolf among Dogs, detailing his life and how British Magicals treated those with his condition


	28. The Chamber and its opener

Faves 236

Alerts 270

C2's 25

Review Replies

azphxbrd; Hermione was the weasel, Otters are weasels. I hinted at that a few times earlier with her investigation into advanced transfiguration books Sirius has read

Naruhina; Yes

Reishin; They grew old and died

Leaf Ranger; You shall find out

Loginout; Thanks for all the reviews

I happen to have been wondering about something, but why is it that DC heroes will not kill guys like the Joker. The guy's freaking nuts, a serial killer, but he still lives, and gets out. Honestly, the villains are always getting out, so just save time and get rid of them.

Honestly, while some villains might be redeemable, the Joker is anything but redeemable (For proof, please see what happened to poor Tim Drake, AKA Robin number 2)

That's part of the reason I'm juggling two possibilities for my next story, and leaning to a Young Justice Story a bit like Moon Heir (As Young Justice lacks the required attributes to make a harem), in which a rival hero group who will not hesitate to take down guys like the Joker will appear in major roles.

Also, the way I do flashbacks is also in part because I half imagine the real Harry Potter people reading this as they go along.

Well, that's not important now, but the chapter is.

_Fifth Floor of Hogwarts School_

"Hermione, that was..." Harry said with great worry, though with a slight scolding tone as they ran through the fifth floor, late at night with Lumos and the Marauders map 2.0 to guide them.

On it, glowing, was a new entry, in a dark corner of the school with no active classrooms, detected an cataloged as the 'entrance to the chamber of secrets'.

"I know it was reckless, but I did manage to figure out the entrance was on this floor, and a bit of cross referencing with the Map finalized its location.

For a dot had, according to the map, often gone there, vanished, and 'Slytherin's Basilisk' came out. However, there was no name.

They figured that somehow, the mystery rouge teacher somehow blocked their name from appearing on the map. As Barty Crouch JR, the fake Professor Moody, knew of the map, it was possible he told Voldemort, and, if Hermione's info was accurate (which it was 99.99999999999998% of the time), this teacher had Voldemort's memories, could have procured a way to hide their name from the map when they wanted to.

After all, Tom Marvelously Nose-Less Riddle was a clever bastard as there ever was.

However, they saw the nameless dot was shown to have entered the chamber, meaning he was down there.

They soon came upon a portrait of a old, Indian wizard, using a flute in a field of some crop Harry didn't recognize, as a group of muggles looked on with the look similar to anticipation.

"A snake charmer" Padma said amazed.

Everyone but Parvati gave her a confused look.

"While there are wizards in India who will use the simple _Serpensortia_ spell to impress muggles, there were once wizards with the Parseltongue ability, who used special flutes to charm away serpents from fields to protect muggles. The Statue of Secrecy caused this practice to end publicly for muggles, and thus with more snake related deaths in Indian muggles. The Parseltongued were never treated poorly in India, and still aren't. However, there is a small part of the Indian Ministry that hires Parseltongues to remove snakes in certain areas if attracted by dark magic...which unfortunately happens still, particularly in tense regions" Parvati explained.

"Any chance we can move there, seeing as I really don't want to have to deal with this Britain any more than the old one" Harry broodily muttered

"Nope, Indian Magicals are highly xenophobic towards foreign magicals, for they know that Goering wizards let loose horrible germs on their towns that caused people to change into newts at random" Luna said in her usual tone of voice, as the twins looked at her a bit...disturbed.

"Um...lets get to dealing with the freak down there now" Daphne frowned, as Hermione drew her wand

"_Liquovisus_!" everyone gripped their eyes as everything went briefly fuzzy, before their eyesight returned to normal.

"What the hell..." Ginny grumbled.

"Its something I thought up over Summer Break and tested, its a spell that filters vision. Namely, it breaks down the sight of the basilisk to a point, that while they are aware it is there and can see it, it won't kill or petrify them. It also works on sun glare and zero visibility conditions"

"And, your sure it will work" Angelina asked nervously.

"I'm sure, I used Ronfoy to test it..." they gave her alarmed looks "He bothered me last night, so I knocked him out, used a few _Obliviates_ to a point he would obey me, had him run into the Basilisk after he cast said spell, he lived and didn't get turned into stone, then restored his memory aside for the snake bit, or the me messing with his memory bit"

"Hermione, the original Ron was right, your scary" Ginny muttered, as Harry turned to the portrait.

"Well, here goes nothing..._OPEN_!" he spoke in Parseltongue, as hundreds of snakes sprung from the portraits field, before they started to form a giant door.

"Wait, something just occurred to me...Hagrid hasn't been blamed for the attacks...but he was expelled for it still" Susan said, perplexed, as the door was forming.

Harry frowned as he recalled how the young Voldemort had framed the original Hagrid the first time around

Flashback

_"You may go, Tom…" _

_Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. Harry followed him. _

_Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped, and so did Harry, watching him. Harry could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed._

_Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off, Harry gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase. _

_"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?" _

_Harry gaped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore. _

_"I had to see the headmaster, sir," said Riddle. _

_"Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare Harry knew so well. _

_"Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since…"_

_He sighed heavily, bade Riddle good night, and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Harry in hot pursuit. _

_But to Harry's disappointment, Riddle led him not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to the very dungeon in which Harry had Potions with Snape. _

_The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, Harry could only just see him, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside._

_It felt to Harry that they were there for at least an hour. All he could see was the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue. And just when Harry had stopped feeling expectant and tense and started wishing he could return to the present, he heard something move beyond the door. _

_Someone was creeping along the passage. He heard whoever it was pass the dungeon where he and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed._

_Harry tiptoeing behind him, forgetting that he couldn't be heard. _

_For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. Harry heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper. _

_"C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box…" _

_There was something familiar about that voice… _

_Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Harry stepped out behind him. He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it. _

_"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply. _

_The boy slammed the door shut and stood up. _

_"What yer doin' down here, Tom?" _

_Riddle stepped closer. _

_"It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop." _

_"'N at d'yeh —" _

_"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets._

_I suppose you just let it out for exercise and —" _

_"It never killed no one!" said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Harry could hear a funny rustling and clicking. _

_"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…" _

_"It wasn't him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!" _

_"Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand. _

_His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Harry let out a long, piercing scream unheard by anyone. _

End Flashback

"Actually, the crime was never solved, and Hagrid was never expelled" Angelina noted, having the class elective Care for Magical Creatures, and with Hagrid often helping Professor Kettleburn, so I asked him. He did graduate Hogwarts"

"Then why does he use that Umbrella still?" Katie wondered as the door was nearing completion.

"Because Voldemort snapped it during the war and Hagrid didn't want to get it replaced" Angelina explained, the wand was something his father had given him, and Hagrid really did miss his father.

Harry smiled, glad to see that Hagrid actually had a better life now "Well, I do believe we have somewhere to go" the group descended into the darkness of the snake portal.

The door opened up into a dark room, but as Harry first stepped onto the narrow stone path, torches sprang into a fiery existence. They illuminated a narrow stone path, that led to a large, round stone with several blue veins in the rock, pulsating with magic.

Frowning, Harry walked forward nervously, as the stone began to stir, and began to sink, like a levitating platform or something.

"Guys!" the stone was moving slowly enough, allowing the witches to quickly board the rock as it began to immerse itself in the shadowy contours.

_5 minutes later_

"Its really dark" Luna commented

_10 minutes later_

"Still dark"

_15 minutes later_

"Darkness is dark"

_Half an hour later_

"Nyx holds us thickly in her realm of shadows..."

"Luna, please stop" Hermione groaned.

"Oh look, there's a light!" Katie pointed as the floating stone landed in a depression fitted for it, as they found themselves in a chamber lit by a giant, glowing emerald in the ceiling, casting a green light everywhere.

Along the walls, at each corner, were statues of the four founders; Upper right was Gryffindor, Upper left Slytherin, Lower left Hufflepuff and lower right Ravenclaw, the two closest to their platform.

From the upper wall, between Gryffindor and Slytherin, was a large door, large enough for the Basilisk. And there, stood a teacher.

But not just any teacher.

"What!"

"No way!"

"That...that makes no sense"

"I wasn't expecting..."

"Can't I have a decent teacher in this subject who doesn't try to kill me at least once!" willingly or unwillingly.

"Hello, time travelers, I am Diyrelog Chekolra ...better known to the masses as Gilderoy Lockheart."

I wonder who saw this coming? Well, until then

**Omake**

**Joke Omake**

**A possible origin for evil incarnate**

The door opened up into a dark room, but as Harry first stepped onto the narrow stone path, torches sprang into a fiery existence. They illuminated a narrow stone path, that led to a large, round stone with several blue veins in the rock, pulsating with magic.

Frowning, Harry walked forward nervously, as the stone began to stir, and began to sink, like a levitating platform or something.

"Guys!" the stone was moving slowly enough, allowing the witches to quickly board the rock as it began to immerse itself in the shadowy contours.

_5 minutes later_

"Its really dark" Luna commented

_10 minutes later_

"Still dark"

_15 minutes later_

"Darkness is dark"

_Half an hour later_

"Nyx holds us thickly in her realm of shadows..."

"Luna, please stop" Hermione groaned.

"Oh look, there's a light!" Katie pointed as the floating stone landed in a depression fitted for it, as they found themselves in a chamber lit by a giant, glowing emerald in the ceiling, casting a green light everywhere.

In the room, a round chamber the size of Hogwart's great hall resonated with power, all emminating from nine gigantic statues.

The first statue was that of a giant Raccoon like creature made of sandstone

The second statue was that of a two tailed cat made of cobalt in a manner that resembled fire

The third statue was that of a huge turtle with three tails made of quartz

The fourth statue was a large monkey with four tails, made of garnet

The fifth statue, made of a blueish limestone, looked like something Hagrid would raise; a five tailed mixture of a dolphin and a horse

The sixth statue was a chubby slug with six tails, the creature was made of Cordierite

The seventh statue, made of topaz, was a huge bug with six wings and a seventh tail-wing.

The eighth statue, a bull like animal with eight octopus like tentacle-tails, was made of Alexandrite

The final statue, a nine tailed kitsune fox like at the zoo, was made of amber.

It was then when Harry stepped onto a trap, a rock in the ground sunk in

Veins containing some sort of...gas, liquid, something (?), flowed from each statue, reddish orange in color, into a huge obsidian block in the center of the room, as it began to glow like it was on fire...as it began to crack.

Harry and the others drew their wands as the rock began to fall apart, sounding like hundreds of broken pieces of glass, as the rocks revealed a man in a black cloak.

They looked at him, nervously, as he rose his head up, revealing a orange mask, made in a swirl pattern that sort of resembled a cornucopia, the hole being for his eye, which was even odder.

The eye was red, with three black marks in the center like commas.

"I LIVE! I LIVE! TAKE THAT YONDIAME HOKAGE! I HAVE BEEN UNSEALED BY..." he looked at the group, at Harry in particular.

"A NERD!..."

"HEY!"

"AND NOW, I SHALL RETURN TO DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO ONCE AND FOR ALL"

Harry, very confused, expecting to fight a teacher, drew his wand, as the being looked at him with a look

"You have the gall to challenge me, the fearsome Tobi! You shall die now!" he made a bunch of hand signs, before he blew out a huge fireball from his mouth

And it wasn't fiendfyre.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Harry countered with a spell of his own.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" the two attacks collided in a massive explosion, as if it was a collision of two opposite, rival forces.

The odd stranger managed to escape after a long battle, killing Lockheart and the Basilisk during the fight, before he returned to his world and did horrible things.

Things that made Voldemort himself feel inadequate, so he decided to think up new ideas of how to be the best immortal, won't die, extremely powerful ultimate antagonistical bastard he could be.


	29. Second Year Ends

I apologize for the delay, I was busy one day

Faves 238

Alerts 276

C2's 25

Review Replies

Leaf; It was so unexpected I had to do it at least once

Login; That is secret for now

naruhina fan; Because you've been my fan for a while Naruhina

thepassat; I Don't think it was that long...

Anatamous; I have no idea myself

Lol; I was just saying, I have been thinking about a Young Justice story so that's why that came up

Speaking of the Young Justice, any of you fans. I need someone to bounce a few ideas of? Or better yet, any of you DC junkies (AKA, fans of the DC comics, shows, ect), who I can bring up some ideas for interesting, lesser used characters; both hero or villain.

While we are here, who would win, Voldemort or Darkseid? That would be in interesting fight, both have normally instant kill moves (Avada Kedarva and Omega beams), have near immortality, and have some crazy minions.

Now then, to the story once more, as we end the Second Year storyline and begin to set up the next, more interesting, years storyline. I also want to try and give Lockhart a few reasons why he has done what he's done, and also I will be fixing an issue that has been noted several times in recent chapters, as Murphy's law kicks in (It is Murphy's, right?)

I can never remember, is it Lockhart or Lockheart?

_The Chamber of Secrets_

Bathed in the emerald's green glow, Lockhart looked dark and twisted. He was dressed differently than most wizards, in a black body suit with a shoulder cape over his wand arm, which was white, with a pattern of a snake on it.

The body suit's back had a large blue raven on the back, badger heads were on the covered hands and a roaring lion was on the front of the suit, in the house colors.

"LOCKHEART...your Doby's master!"

The man snarled "Dobby, if I had another house elf I'd have killed that traitor ages ago...but I don't like cleaning up my couches after I have a succubus or two over" they didn't need to know that

"Do you really think you'd actually accomplish your plan...you'd take over the Ministry well enough, but the Muggles would destroy you. A Basilisk is no match for a tank, air strike, or nuclear weapon" Harry pointed out, as Lockhart smiled evilly.

"I know that quite well, my mother was a muggleborn whose parents were in the Royal Armed Forces, and I still have my eyes there. In fact, the army is where I saw what I must do"

"I have seen the destruction a muggle war causes to the lands; I saw not only the Iraq-Iran conflict, the great Taiwan-China War, the South American War, the Turkish-Iran war, but also that Desert Storm mission, and that was a one sided, quick assault. The rest of them, however, showed me the truth, magic must stop the muggles before they destroy the world, and once I conquer both governments of Britain and Ireland. I hold no hate to Muggleborns, but they must be controlled before they bring such muggle warfare into our worlds, and the muggles must be rewinded back to a proper mind set. Harry Potter, the rest of magic shall see it my way and enact the Greater Good once they see my plan come to fruition!"

"You, are, insane! That's more likely to start a full out war between muggles and magicals, not stop wars!" Susan yelled.

"After all, its well known that muggles have stockpiled anti magic weaponry from the magical anarchist group out in New Mexico, A.L.I.E.N, at Area 51, meaning you'd be easily defeated" Luna said in a lunaish manner.

They all looked at her oddly, before Lockart drew his wand

"It doesn't matter, you all cannot see the greater good, the way to save the world...the way only I can see...

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry fired at him, as runes glowed in the body suit...negating Harry's spell.

_"HA HA! THIS IS MY ANTI POTTER SUIT! RUNES IN THE CLOTH STOP WAND EXPULSION! I DESIGNED IT TO COUNTER YOU, HARRY POTTER...Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

'That spell...' Harry began to think, before invisible ropes seemed to bind them, pulling them together to be bound together, probably to be petrified or obliviated.

"_Dimitte nobis_!" Hermione cast, as the invisible binds were broken, allowing them to break out from the binds and fired some more spells at Lockhart.

"_STUPEFY_!"

"_PETRIFICAS TOTALIS_!"

"_AQUAMENTI_!"

Lockhart took note of the spells that the chasers sent at him, before he sliced his wand.

"It can't be..."

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" The cutting spell shattered the spell attacks, the slice wave continuing at the chasers, who allc cast _Protego_ to prevent being sliced like deli meat

"_Nisl__iaculis_" a fireball was sent flying at him by Parvati

"_Aquamenti_!" a water stream was blasted by Padma, the two attacks flying at a bored looking Lockhart.

"_CONGELASCO_!" Lockart froze both the water and fire attacks from the twins, before he shattered them with his mindas Ginny and Luna got behind him, with Loony in position.

"_Illusio figmentum_!" Lockhart blasted a few reductos at the girls to scare them off...before he heard Harry coming at him.

He turned, but was too late as Harry's wands pierced his chest, like some sort of lightsabre made of magic...

Wait a minute..._illusio figmentum_ was a spell that made a person see an illusion...

Crap

"_Stupefy_!" Ginny fired at Lockhart's confused form, planning to stun him...before Lockhart vanished the spell, breaking the illusion...and blew the Stupefy away like it was mist.

"_TRANSMOGRIFICAT..._"

"_BOMBARDA_!" Susan blasted the man with a blasting curse, knocking him to the ground, stopping him from casting that very painful death curse.

"_Urg...Brakium Emendo_" he cured his wounds with a glittering glow along his body, before he had to block a Reducto from Daphne with _Protego_, as he countered

"_ALARTE ASCENADARE_!" he rocketed Daphne into the ceiling, from where she fell towards the ground, where a cushioning charm from Hermione cushioned her fall, as more stunners flew at him.

It was obvious they wanted to bring him in so the sacrificial pawns would get some justice, which they would get in Lochkart world.

"_Umbrascutum_!" shadows bent around Lockhart like a dome to block the stupefications, before he launched his own plan of attack.

"_Speculativo Agro __Nubila_!" mist flew from Lockhart's wand, blanketing the entire area with oddly reflective mist...

Reflective...

"_STUPEFY_!" Harry attacked Lockhart to stop him, but the spell went haywire in the mist field, reflecting into, and beheading, Salazar's statue.

"Its time to end this, Potter..._GREAT BASILISK OF SLYTHERIN, GREATEST OF THE HOGWARTS FOUR_!" Lockhart called out with Parseltounge...

"_IGNORE WHAT..." _Harry tried to react with some of his own Parseltongue, before Lockhart used Silencio on him.

"_I COMMAND OF YOU TO STRIKE THEM DOWN, THOSE WHO STAND IN THE WAY OF THE LOCKHART UTOPIA_!" The magician yelled...

"_No..._" a loud hiss responded, as everyone looked stunned, in particular Lockhart.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU IDIOTIC REPTILE_!"

"_I AM TO OBEY THE TRUE HEIR...AND HE HAS FINALLY SPOKEN_"

Harry paled...he was the heir of Slytherin...but then again, that was a good thing now.

Lockhart was furious, the snake wouldn't listen to him anymore...Harry Potter was now its master, Parseltongue or not...his plans were ruined if he didn't have the snake to petrify the Ministry, and thus keep his hands clean as well as being untraceable.

"Well then..." Lockhart was now furious beyond belief "If you are the heir of Slytherin...then I will absorb your soul like Voldemorts, and I shall take your power, and your mates, as my own!", as he was hit with the most feared of all coven spells, from all 10 girls in the room

"_FRANGATOFILIUM_!"

"AHHHHH****************************AHHHHHHH!"

Harry winced in sympathy, that spell was like a combination of Crucio and Avada Kedarva, aimed at two parts of the body, that was extremely terrible for males, yet females were not affected by it.

He had no idea who would make such a twisted spell...and decided that he would never get the girls upset...at all.

It was probably more cruel a way to go than what happened to Lockie in the original timeline

_Flashback_

_The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least. _

_"Blimey," said Ron weakly. _

_There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way. _

_"Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart. _

_Lockhart got to his feet — then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. _

_Harry jumped forward, but too late — Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face. _

_"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body— say good-bye to your memories!" _

_He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!" _

_The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. _

_Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock. _

_"Ron!" he shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!" _

_"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay — this git's not, though — he got blasted by the wand —" _

_There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins_

End Flashback

Though that Lockhart might have deserved the ball shattering, like a tree with frozen sap, more than even this one...who was more or less, just flawed.

He had a good idea, getting rid of the Ministry, but he took the idea too far, and too extremely.

_Fast forward; End of Second Year_

After fighting Lockhart in the new, much cooler, Chamber of Secrets, the year was rather, normal; a luxury for Harry.

They agreed for Dumbledore to claim that he had taken down Lockhart, after catching him being the one to petrify Cedric, Davies and Myrtle; after some obliviating to keep the man from revealing anything about their abilties. This was done not only to avoid attention, it would also really, really look, odd.

Either Harry would be branded a Parseltonguer again, or Dumbledore would be questioned for why he let second years go after a Basilisk (Who was said to have been sealed away)

Even if a third year and two fourth years were with them

While Mandrake was prepared and was later used to revive the petrified by the end of the year, life still continued as normal; Gryffindor took the Quidditch cup once again and the house championship which resulted from said victory.

Ronfoy was obnoxious, claiming that they only won because their beaters got petrified...he later had to have a pineapple removed from an...unfortunate place.

With the Defense Class left open by Lockhart's removal, and not wanting to make anyone in addition to Lockhart share the curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, Dumbledore had Kroot, Mcgonagall and Snape prepare work packets to last the rest of the year, with the three of them being avaliable for those who needed help in the subject.

Speaking of Lockhart...the Ministry had their own version of what happened.

**Famous Author Gilderoy Lockhart sentenced to Azkaban for 'trying to stage new book**

_Famous Book Author Gilderoy Lockhart, known for his many successful book series, was sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison yesterday for attempting to 'create a new book that would outsell its predecessors'._

_After writing so many books, a inside source in the Wizengamot body who trialed the former Order of Merlin, Third Class, Lockhart had run out of places to go to have adventures that would equal his previous one._

_Hoping to make a book, he accepted a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, which, according to several students 'He was much better than any teacher we have had in years'._

_However, figuring that he would not be able to match his books success with a tale of teaching wizardry, so he decided that he would find a way to improve his book, by stiring up an interesting plot in the school._

_Researching the Chamber of Secrets rumor extensively, Lockhart figured out its secret location, and used his powerful magic to control the power within, and used it to randomly petrify students in Hogwarts, though by design all the students would not be killed, as the power is supposed to work, but in a manner that is not deadly. It is likely that he would have climaxed his possible book by slaying the monster within, however Albus Dumbledore, Hogwart's Headmaster, discovered his plans and intercepted him. Dueling, even the powerful skills of Gilderoy Lockhart could not match the force of Albus Dumbledore, and the teacher found himself sacked, and incarcerated._

_After a lengthy trial, the esteemed Wizengamot has trialed and sentenced Lockhart to Life to Azkaban, with all of his wealth, and any future book profits, going to the Ministry of Magic_

After this, Fudge found his dept crisis at an end, though he did begin setting up new manners of money control to prevent the departments from stealing from one another and putting the Government in dept.

In other news, Dobby found himself new employment

_Azkaban, a few months later  
_

In the real world, as some Harry's have called the muggle realm, prisoners are entitled to humane treatment and somewhat livable conditions...

However, dark and gloomy Azkaban had neither, and happiness sucking demons just made it just that much worse.

And so, we find Gilderoy Lockhart, locked up and trapped in more than just chains and iron bars, thanks to the multitudes of dementors guarding the area around him, in the high security area.

He was now trapped in his own worst memories, memories that had been rendered ineffective by the magic weakening dementors.

"Damn you Harry Potter, but I know what will happen to you...oh yes. You will suffer for coming here, and I know how that will happen. Voldemort's most loyal, free follower will break free and, after ruining Remus, will set out to rejoin, and revive, Voldemort. Oh yes, Harry Potter shall suffer, his parents shall see their last legacy, the thing they died to protect, suffer immensely, as his guardians cannot help him. His blood will be used to revive the Dark Lord...BLOOD FROM THE ENEMY; BLOOD FROM THE ENEMY...he may have escaped Voldemort, and his abusive muggle relatives, but he cannot escape his destiny, to be the one whose blood will revive the dark lord, all by the aide of his most trusted servant, the one who gave him the potters all those years ago! THE SPY IN THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!"

He had no idea that he was channeling his bit of Voldemort's soul he had adsorbed, which did not make him a horcurx.

He had no idea that he had been overheard by someone in his crazy rambling.

And, in his slowly declining mental health, he could have sworn he had saw a huge, shaggy black dog, who looked like he hadn't eaten in ages, run out of Azkaban...

Curiously, it was around the same time that Sirius Black escaped


	30. Developments

Amazing, it would appear that author This-Is-My-Towel may be attempting this challenge! Cheers to him! I will inform you when he posts it, and lets lend him support, shall we? After all, its hard to write a story if no one reviews it, what about you?

Faves 244

Alerts 280

C2's 26

Review Replies

Bloody Brandy; That is a possible outcome

Loginout; That was what I was aiming for

azphxbrd; They did get compensation, and I do hope I make year three interesting.

Raw; He's in Azkaban, of course he's mad now. As to Sirius, I hope to be interesting

Leaf; His fate will be hidden until I choose to divulge it, and Lockhart did have some Voldemort in him, and was a good wizard prior to it.

Now then, lets see if I can do a better transitional period between the years this time around, which means shorter and without the contest...that thing really was a debacle of mine

_Potter Castle_

There are several signs of the apocalypse, Ragnarok, the destruction of the universes, ect ect, horrifying things that defy the very rules of the world.

1; Batman using a gun to murder innocent people.

2; Hinata giving up on Naruto and falling for Sasuke Uchiha.

3; Hera cheating on Zeus and having a demigod child.

4; Yoda having a growth spurt

5; Angela the Herbalist making sense

6; Albus Dumbledore giving up on Lemon Drops

7; Homer Simpson loosing weight.

8; Mandy smiling.

9; Aqualad becoming the new Black Manta.

10; Tonto the House Elf having good luck

Ect, Ect, Ect

And we now see such an example of an apocalypse sign...though unconfirmed.

"Harry...are you reading Hogwarts; A History!" Katie blinked, as Percy was reading the gigantic tome of Hogwarts historic knowledge (It was even bigger in this timeline), which he had taken from Hermione's room where she kept books she had picked up in the new timeline, books ranging from old familiars such as said gigantic history book, Quidditch throughout the ages; deluxe edition (Harry approves!) to new books that were far more, new to the time line; such as Domia Abr Wyrda, the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, and, disturbingly, Icha Icha (What didn't Hermione research?)

"I am...Daphne asked me to look for something" He noted, before frowning "Oh...scandal" he noted at a particular issue with a teacher and a club of first years in the 1200's...

Did they actually care about that sort of thing back then?

"What?"

Harry frowned "Its the Slytherin thing"

Katie rose an eyebrow "Your still thinking about that?"

Harry nodded "I don't understand why Snape can't get in there, and that's not all" Harry had a concentrated look in his eyes.

"Daphne says that Tracey appeared to be under a lot of stress at the end of the year...after the exams had concluded and the answers were given" that was definitely odd, why be stressed after finishing the exams, unless you failed.

"Are you sure she just didn't get good marks. I know a few Pureblood families who beat those who get bad marks" Katie offered darkly.

"Then why are Crabbe and Goyle still alive?" Harry chuckled "And no, according to Daphne Tracey was the best in her year in Slytherin...of course Pansy, Bulstrode and the rest of that lot would probably be outscored on the exams by Fang, drool and all, so that's not saying much"

Katie chuckled "A lot of the others years are hardly any different...maybe one or two intelligent girls a year...and their marks drop starting third year, from what I've seen and heard. I never understood why, perhaps peer pressure..."

"Sure, lets not teach females how to use magic, then make them the undersecetarty to the bloody Minister of Morons" Harry grumbled sarcastically "Don't teach them how to heal cuts, cook food magically or how to make basic medical potions"

"Hey, I thought we agreed that Britain was dumb that way" Katie noted 'But, I have an odd feeling that Hogwarts; A History is not going to help much"

Harry sighed "You know, perhaps we should have made some Polyjuice Potion and repeated that little adventure" Harry noted with a slight look of apprehension as he recalled the tension, and disgusting taste, of Polyjuice Potion.

Flashback

_When Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Harry with a doom-laden expression. _

_"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"_

_But to Harry's and Ron's utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said. _

_They lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shoveling down fourth helpings of trifle. _

_Harry had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron hid quickly behind a suit of armour next to the front door. _

_"How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. _

_Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. _

_For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. _

_Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor. _

_..._

_"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. "It looks like the book says it should…once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves." _

_"Now what?" Ron whispered. _

_"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs." _

_Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass. _

_The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow. _

_"Urgh — essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting." _

_"Add yours, then," said Hermione. _

_Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger, _

_Crabbe's a dark, murky brown. _

_"Hang on," said Harry as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them in here… Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."_

_"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls." _

_Careful not to spill a drop of his Polyjuice Potion, Harry slipped into the middle stall. _

_"Ready?" he called. _

_"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices. _

_"One — two — three —" _

_Pinching his nose, Harry drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage._

End Flashback

And not that was not counting the odd feeling of transforming into someone else.

It probably was a good thing that Fred and George would never be able to use Polyjuice Potion...he didn't have to be a seer to see what would result.

_Northern England; A Dog Rescue; Veterinary Clinic_

Sirius Black, in his Animagus form, was rendered unconscious by anesthetic as a group of Muggle Veterinarians went to work.

"Hypothermia, long term lack of proper nutrition, no flea or tick medication, evidence of muscle atrophy, several major abrasions, broken leg...poor thing" the animal rescue worker who found the poor, unconscious Animagi on the sea shore said sadly as the veterinarians began the surgery.

"Its truly sick what people will do to animals, like they don't count" A vet said sadly "However, we will do what we can to help him..."

"Do you want him fixed as well, ma'am?" another doctor asked, as the aide worker shook her head.

"My group only had the money for this surgery, nothing more...bloody conservative counsel slashing funding" the old woman grumbled. It almost might have been better they had not the money to do this surgery, they could of used it to oust the bloody conservatives.

_The Ministry of Magic_

"YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS! YOU CUT MY FUNDING FOR YEARS, AND LOOK, SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES!" Amelia Bones was in an uproar in the Wizengamot, as Fudge cowered behind his podium like a frightened school boy.

"Well we had to disarm ourselves, with You Know Who gone" a lord muttered in defense of their bribable...I mean beloved Minister.

"Are you sure that Voldemort is gone?" Dumbledore asked...before Fudge lunged out of his fetal position curling away from the scarey department head of law enforcement.

"HE IS DEAD!"

"Again, we never did find the body"

Fudge scowled "Bones, if your so bloody insistent on getting more funding, take it from Education!"

Bones then levied a glare at him "Do you want to make things worse!"

"I'm not sure what your getting at?" Umbridge simpered, resembling Kermit's evil aunt more and more as she spoke "But are you saying that a funding level that has existed for years isn't working?"

Dumbledore noted the toad creature with a neutral gaze "I am sorry to inform you, that our test scores have fallen behind those of Beuxbatons, and have been since the middle of the war with Voldemort" shivers "And have yet to revive"

"THE MUD BLOODS ARE..." a member of the Wizengamot was going to spew out, before Dumbledore cut him off

"Are the higher ranked end of the grading spectrum, and the Pure bloods are on the lower end, and as this is not golf, that is not good"

"What's golf?"

"Anyway, there is a place that one can make cuts in my department...the Board of Governors"

"HEY!"

"WE ARE NEEDED!"

"WE GET PAID TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MESS UP!"

Dumbledore shook his head "You meet 2 times a month, for 100 galleons a meeting. That's 200 Galleons a month for a 10 month school year, not to mention a meeting in August, meaning that a single member of the board costs 2100 galleons...and with 7 members that's 14700 galleons down the drain...even with half that amount going into the Aurors, I'd still be able to open an entirely new department"

"Now Dumbledore, we have a board for a reason" Fudge began "You know quite as well as I do that the board is there to run the government in absence of the founders heirlines, who squibbed out or took leaves of prolonged absence a few hundred years ago" It also helped keep some control of the school for the ministry.

"But, a heir has come to Hogwarts" Dumbledore spoke, as the entire room froze.

"What..." Umbridge said, dumbfounded, as Dumbledore snapped his fingers, as two house elfs poofed into the ministry, carrying with them a giant gemstone, which appeared to be made out of four huge quarters of a stone; a Ruby, a Sapphire, a Topaz and a Emerald.

The Emerald quarter was glowing.

"Behold, the crystal point stone. This magical stone is where all the miniature gemstones for house points come from and will return to. It, as you know, is also the detector for active heirs of the founders, heirs who have proved themselves as such. As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has proven himself".

"Preposterous!" Umbridge ribbited "If such a heir to Slytherin, the greatest founder, was actually existent, then we would know of it!"

Dumbledore nodded "While it is true that we magicals like to show off when we can, the student who is the heir to Slytherin was not raised magically..."

The results were what he expected them to be, but then again he had to break a few eggs to get reform going while Harry could not pay the political scene do to his age...and then would hopefully avoid it all together (Politics were troublesome after all)

"SCANDALOUS! NO HEIR OF SLYTHERIN WOULD BE OF SUCH A DIRTY BLOOD LINE"

"A HEIR OF SLYTHERIN MUST BE OF PUREST BLOOD, NOT SOME MUD BLOOD!"

"ARE YOU FINALLY MAD YOU OLD COOT!"

"I am not, and you should know quite well what having 'pure blood' does to magicals...it causes squibs. Squibs marry muggles because you pretty much banish them from the world of magic, and generations later their descendents get latent magic genes and become Muggle Borns"

"LIES!"

"Have any explanations?" Amelia challenged, that was the only sensible theory that existed to explain muggle borns.

"MUD BLOOD STEAL MAGIC FROM PUREBLOOD WIZARDS!" Umbridge declared to the heavens with absolute certainty. Dumbledore barely resisted the urge to curse her, he read what that belief did to the future.

That sort of thing cost many brave lives; Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood for instance, a victim and one of the saviors of others from said fate.

"That, Madam Umbridge, makes no sense. It is impossible to steal magic" Dumbledore stated clearly "Anyway, I was only able to find the Chamber of Secrets, and later keep the Basilisk within from being used by Lockhart to attack me with. The student later requested to be kept anomalous, he doesn't want to be separated from his loving family outside of the Ministries jurisdiction" it was a true, but it made it sound more like it was a first year than Harry and his pals

"NO WHERE IS OUT OF OUR JURISDICTION!"

"Actually, the Purity First Bill of 87 states that 'The Ministry of Magic shall not, and will never have, anything to do with Muggle residential dwellings'"

"LEGALITIES!"

"We are the government, we are all legalities" Amelia noted

"So, as a heir to a founder" Harry Potter, to be exact but no reason to trumpet that around "has returned, the highly overpaid board of Governors is to be dissolved. Amelia, be free to take half of their quite overpaid salaries"

"YOU CANNOT DO THAT, I FORBID IT!" Fudge snarled, as Dumbledore had the twinkle of fate in his eyes, that damn twinkle he nearly always had

"Actually, as the Hogwarts Headmaster, the Head of Wizengamot, and with the agreement of the department head in question" Amelia nodded, as did the Educational Head Griselda Marchbanks "I can..."

"We won't let you get away with such a disgrace, you here us Albus Dumbledore!"

The old man frowned "You know, you could be vowing vengeance against me, or you could be trying to apprehend the escaped prisoner. Priorities?

**Omake; **

**Canon...to an unknown extent  
**

**Hagrid's next pet project**

Hagrid's last pet was a bit of a letdown for the half giant, as a herbivore it wasn't interesting...well it still was but not in the way he had hoped.

The Sauropod was tamable to a point even Quirrel could...he needed something...more.

So, he had used his contacts to find a batch of much more, interesting eggs, eggs which Kroot was eying with a nervous look.

"Hagrid...where exactly did you get these thing" Kroot did not like the aura they seemed to give off.

Hagrid had a huge smile "I got them from a dark hooded trader in the Hogs Head; a fellow missing one arm from a place called, Dras-Leona I think. Apparently, this is the egg of a god!"

"A god?" Kroot asked, skeptical of this claim.

Hagrid nodded, as he explained "Apparently, these Dras-Leonans worshiped the creatures that hatch from these eggs, and rare they are, from what I hear. They call them, the Ra'zac, interesting name, don't you think"

Kroot paled "Hagrid...you need to get rid of these things! DO YOU KNOW WHAT RA'ZAC ARE!"

"They are interesting?"

Kroot twitched "Yes, interesting...definitely...interesting creatures that have paralyzing breath, are immune to magic, and are related to Dementors"

Hagrid gulped "Dementors..." Hagrid eyed the eggs apprehensively "TOO INTERESTING!"

After he disposed of the eggs, Hagrid vowed never to buy strange eggs from guys in pubs again...but then one week later he got an interesting pet via anonymous owl mail, a starfish named Starro.

Dumbledore then had his hands full, and Hagrid still had to get a new pet


	31. Bugged out Research

Damnation to all viruses! My delay was due to one of the nasty things, and the thing then coming back. I apologize for this, and I sadly do not have as much time as I would prefer (I need my sleep on Sunday Nights...), so in such this chapter is more or less Harry...

Not a lot of action this chapter, but some suspense building.

Faves 248

Alerts 283

C2's 26, hello

Review Replies

Leaf; Trying to understand the Slytherin Common Room problem

NaruAndHarrHaremFan; A theory, that is, but the truth, remain yet to be seen (Not write this reply, Yoda did not)

Anatamous; Bugs

mbshadow; Opps, must have been thinking Percy Jackson when I wrote it (They do look alike, the black haired, green eyed gits (Git in a good way)

azphxbrd; Fixing the deficit, and we all know that Umbitch is...an Umbitch

Naruhina; He is and he is, Hagrid and Sirius

Okay, I have to decide on what to do to replace Divided Olympus's spot on the story roster; either a Naruto M fic or a Young Justice T fic...I'm still thinking on it.

The Young Justice fic will be chosen, unless I can find a Beta Reader...but one who can write lemons, and so I advertise here. If you can write lemons, have time on your hands, and know Naruto characters, or are willing to research them to write said lemons, then I will do the

While I can write lemons, I have only done three true lemon scenes; two in Restored Legacy and one in Divided Olympus...and I only can write them under certain circumstances...while the Naruto story I devised is a challenge of mine that pretty much requires a good few lemons.

So, I beseech for help...because I can't search through Beta readers about people able to write lemon scenes for Harems...its a issue on the site if you ask me

Now then, it is time once again to try and fill up the time space between the years, and hopefully still have fans after the end of it, and hopefully be free of DAMN VIRUSES!

_The Animal Rescue Center_

The chain metal fence broke down, as the huge black dog barreled its way out, rushing to freedom as the poor old lady ran after him desperately, a can of dogfood in her hand as she flailed about.

"COME BACK, COME BACK! WE FOUND YOU A FOSTER HOME, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FIXED!" the door ignored her and fled for his manhood...I mean life...

Nah, actually it was for his manhood. This pureblood wanted to, perhaps have a family one day...assuming some things change around here...

_Potter Castle (Because I am too evil to tell you what changes he wants, if I would be meaning changes as in a pureblood order or changes as in his name being cleared)_

Flashback

_Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" _

_"I did hear a rumour," admitted Madam Rosmerta. _

_"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly. _

_"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. _

_"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly. _

_"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister." _

_"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. _

_"Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds." _

_"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?" _

_"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground. _

_"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse… We all know what Black's capable of…"_

_"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it,"said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead." _

_"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."_

_"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?" _

_"I certainly do," said Fudge. _

_"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?" _

_"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?" _

_'It's hard to forget those two,' Flitwick laughed._

_"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" _

_Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him. _

_"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact —but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —" _

_"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money." _

_"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!" _

_"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. _

_Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him." _

_"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. _

_"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after , who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. _

_He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm." _

_"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat._

_"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. _

_The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. _

_As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"_

_"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta._

_"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were,that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself." _

_"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta. _

_"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. _

_"Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who." _

_"But James Potter insisted on using Black?" _

_"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —" _

_"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta. _

_"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —" _

_"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet. _

_"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall. _

_"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead…an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. _

_An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared._

_"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!" _

_"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! _

_An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —' _

_Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says._

_"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? _

_Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him. _

_"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh?_

_I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…" _

_A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!" _

_"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself." _

_"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta. _

_"Hero — worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold. _

_"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…" _

_Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at duelling… should have left it to the Ministry…" _

_"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled. _

_"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply."Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below._

_Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him…a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —" _

_Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown. _

_"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class,which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since." _

_Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh. _

_"Is it true he's mad, Minister?" _

_"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them…but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored —asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night." _

_"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?" _

_"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively."But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"_

End Flashback

Harry slammed the book he was reading; Death Eater Trials; the End of an Era of Terror; as he found only the same facts as last time...well nothing on the godfather thing but other than that...

How Hermione managed to find what she wanted after sorting through book, after book, after book...he needed to figure out.

Death Eater Trials: the End of an Era of Terror; Downfall of the Tyrants; Heroes or Hellbound, the Rise and Fall of the Death Eaters, Who Harry Potter Stopped, The Death Eater Menace; The End of the Heroes; the 'Demise' of the Pureblood Champions...no book that Dobby brought to him from either his library, or books they had taken from Lockhart had an answer.

Pretty much the basic set of facts were repeated again and again; Sirius Black betrayed the Potters while Peter Pettigrew died confronting Sirius, blah blah blah...

The main difference was in the tone; about half of the books talked about the death eaters like the terrorists they were, while the other half viewed them as heroes.

Guess which were written by the elite stuck up snobs like the original malfoys, and which were written by people who weren't inbred to a point they couldn't eat raisins...he never understood why and probably didn't want to know.

The main fact to go on was that Sirius was never trialed...but still there was the essensial question.

Was Sirius good, or evil?


	32. Snape's revival

Blast the virus...guys I may or may not be up a labtop until the 25th...so if I stop updating...that's why I may even have an extremely difficult time in updating. What I have left is Internet Explorer, who is slower and lacks the spell check I have in Firefox, but Firefox was bugged up. So, I fear that I have some more errors in this chapter and a few more in the future will be more abundant in the future.

Faves 251

Alerts 287

C2's 25

Apology; With the virius and the lack of time I've had recently, I've been unable to work as I hoped (Thought I had no idea the flashback was even that big). So, I apologize to all my reviewers, and hope that my laptop does get repaired so review trafic is stable until the 25th and a new screen. If not...well don't expect speed in the typing.

The backup computer is older than...um ever see A and E's Storage Wars? Its older than Barry and slower too.

Well then, lets try to be better than the last chapter

_Snape's Bedroom_

Gentle snoring babbled out of the greatly beautiful...

Eh, no, a very hideous snoring boomed out of a large nosed figure, who was twisting and turning in his bed, a cheap looking doll of Lily in his hands.

A diary was on the side of his bed, with several spells on it to keep the twins away from it, that he had written in since his youth.

This here Diary of Snape was currently opened up to a specific page

The day he regained his first friend, and made several great ones

_A day long ago_

Snape was sitting under the tree where he had lost his first, and truth be told only friend. He didn't really like anyone in his house...truly.

He had originally come to hate muggles, and partially follow the ideals of the dark lord, becaues of his experiences with his father; an abusive man who abused his mother and himself.

Both his father and mother had died in death eater attacks earlier this year, and he only missed his mother.

His mother had been on a christain faith, in particular of a sect who believed in not getting help anywhere 'but God'.

There was a reason he was an athiest.

In Muggle School, he was bullied. His toys were stolen, his books were spat on, and his teachers didn't do anything.

The Postal Man didn't deliver his junior chemistry set for a month past the day it was supposed to be there, and it was in horrible shape.

The local Minister abused children...not him though.

To him, Lily was the only specimin of muggle blood that was not dark and deserving of punishment. She was a pure soul, a diamond in the rough.

And, in one slip of the tongue, one burst of unnecesary hate, he ruined it forever.

It wasn't even Potter's fault...it was 65% his and 35% Potter's.

However, the bleeting of really big sheep and goats interupted his sad fest...as Hagrid the bumbling keeper of Grounds herded the Hogwarts herd of magical Goats and Sheep past him.

Because of the war, Hogwarts had taken to producing its own meat, milk, butter, and wool, along with other products, due to the death eater prededations.

The uniforms were made here with sheep wool, wool only Hagrid could get...because he got the flesh eating sleep.

"Whoa, whoa you wooly interesting creatures!" Hagrid commanded as the sheep looked towards Snape with some hunger, as the goats eyed the meat eating sheep with their intelligent eyes, then Snape, then moved as to block the sheep from the Sheep.

"Feldunost...you actually have a good animal creature" Snape muttered, as he got up and left the clearing, with the Flesh Eating Sheep calling out in fury for their lost feast.

Snape continued to walk away from the deadly sheep, as he entered the walls of the castle, into a shady looking corridor, where the sounds of abuse rung his ears.

"STOP OCTAVIAN, STOP!"

Snape scowled as he looked over the side of a wall, where a sturdily built Slytherin 7th year was agressively kissing a Slytherin 5th year, a fair young lady by the name of Callisto Davis.

"STOP IT!" He was now groping her breasts...

Snape may not like most of his house much, and generally didn't like any people without red hair like the brilliant rose, or eyes the green of the fresh fields...but he still didn't like this sort of thing at all.

With Levicorpus, Snape snagged the man by his foot, sending him into the air.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL..."

Davis kicked him in the head as he disengaged the spell, causing him to crash into the wall with a thump, a stupegy knocking the moron out.

Callisto smiled for a second, as she looked over to where Snape had aided her "Thanks Serverus" Snape cast a quick obliviate on the Slytherin to keep him from doing anything again...or remember anything for that matter.

He did cast a spell to summon a teacher to deal with this miscriant, but nothing more was in his power to do.

Snape frowned "It was nothing" she left as he thought over what had happened

Part of the Death Eater Dogma was the need for the increase in the birth of pureblood children, who were generally hampered from being born in mass due to low birth rates, and quite a few Squib births lowering that number even more.

Because of this, there was a belief going around in the young Pureblood circle, and being looked at the other way by their older pricks of parents, that you had to try to have kids as often as possible, to increase pureblood numbers.

As you could leave school after obtaining O.W.L's at the earliest, the theory was bottlenecking Slytherin numbers...and grade averages (Female Slytherins were nearly always more intelligent than their male counterparts...he was one of the rare exceptions along with Regulus).

Because of that, there were now three types of Slytherins; Himself, who wasn't a part of this; Slytherins's like Regulus, who, while quickly dwindling with numbers, were gentleman, or as much as one could be a gentleman while constantly trying to have the time with girls, who were always willing (Though the poor guy seemed to be infertile...the House of Black seems to be at its end)

Then, you had guys like Octavian...future death eaters in the making who saw every girl who was not married or engaged to some other death eater fair game to 'sow with the bounties of life', something that could be probably called date rape in the modern era, or perhaps just rape.

That belief was why he had lost interest in being a Death Eater...who even came up with that name anyway, Death Eater? Knight of Walpurgis sounded a lot better, it made them sound like Cannibals or Scavengers...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snape froze as he heard a scream...the scream that he had only heard after fights between a successor to Aphrodite...and a horse.

_Flashback_

_Snape stood beside him, slightly hunched, next to a thin, sallow-faced, sour-looking woman who greatly resembled him. Snape was staring at a family of four a short distance away. The two girls stood a little apart from their parents. Lily seemed to be pleading with her sister. _

_"…I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen – " She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"_

_"I don't – want – to – go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a…"_

_Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls, fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart._

_" – you think I want to be a – a freak?"_

_Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away._

_"I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."_

_"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."_

_Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce._

_"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."_

_Petunia turned scarlet._

_End Flashback_

The cry of pain Lily had bellowed after that, was similar but different.

That one was of emotional pain, this one was of terror.

"LILY!"

_Meanwhile, another corridor_

A huge cauldron of boiling cheese Fondu hung over the office of the boring as hell D.A.D.A teacher, the current target of the four legendary pranksters.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, three unregistered Animagi masters of mischeif, and the werewolf who was the the only reason they hadn't done something worth expulsion over.

James, who had many similarities to his son in looks, aside for the eyes, nose, and general attitude, was observing the Maruaders map, waiting for that that bum of a teacher to appear...

But instead, he saw Lily being cornered by a large group of Slytherins.

"GUYS, Lily's in trouble!" Sirius and Remus looked over the map in concern, while chubby little Pettigrew was half looking at the fondu instead.

They fled the scene of the Fondu by three unspoken agreements, and one just following them. However, not five minutes later, the wrong teacher stepped into the trap.

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK! REMUS LUPIN! PETER PETTIGREW!" The most terrifying teacher...McGonagall, was now covered in hot cheese, and it was getting hotter as she was boiling mad

_The scene_

Lily was kicked to the ground, her wand sliding out of her reach, while several Slytherin males were converging around her. While she had managed to incapacitate two of them, give three black eyes and several kicks to the balls, they had managed to rip her top and give her her own black eye.

Ropes had been conquered as well, binding her in a more 'person restrainted to be sexually assaulted' fashion than the spell was normally used for.

"You should learn your place, Mud-Bitch" the lead Death Muncher, AKA a future deat eater (A Squire of Walpurgis would be much better), reached for his belt...as a stunner smashed into him head on and sent him into a wall.

Lily and the acomplishes looked down the hall, to see Snape, with his wand pointed at the Slytherins head on.

"Serv..." she said shocked...she thought their friendship wad dead.

"BLOOD TRAITOR!"

Snape scowled "If having pure blood means you have to assault better people then yourselves, I'd love to be what you call a 'Mud Blood', after all any 1st year Muggle Born is a better person than you all, mentally and ethically!" it was probably true

"_CRUC_..."

The next attacker got hit from behind with a stunner, compliments of James and the Maruaders, as they arrived on the scene.

"STAY AWAY FROM LILY!"

"Oh...you" Lily said, Potter and his band too.

James and Serverus exchanged looks that practically said this

'I don't like you, you don't like me, but Lily is in danger and we have to work together...we can kill each other later'

"_STUPEFY_!"

The Maruaders blasted one half of the assaulters, while Snape took on the half closest to Lily, who seemed to want to grab her and run.

"_MOL..."_

"_Levicorpus_!" Snape levitated that one into the air by his ankle, before shoving him into his fellow morons, knocking them over like bowling pins.

James used _Petrificas Totalis_ to petrify one as Remus jinxed two at the same time. Pettigrew was being chased by two really big Slytherins, ducking behind a large statue, which the dumb giants crashed into and then had fall on their heads.

They fell to the ground, dazed with miniature Death Eater Marks spinning around their heads as Sirius bound two more of the freaks with magical ropes, poetic justice.

Meanwhile, Snape used a cutting spell to release Lily, as he got hit

"_CRUCIO_!" Snape was writhiring in agony as the torture curse was inflicted upon him, his wand dropping to the ground.

Which Lily grabbed, and use to stab the rapist in the eye. He forced her off, the wand, now covered in eye blood and tissue, rolled back towards Snape as one hand from the Slytherin rapist clutched his injured eye.

"AHHHHHH! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH..." his crucio cut off, he attempted to hit Lily with all his strength...

"GET AWAY FROM LILY YOU BASTARD!" two Stunners smashed into him at the same time, from both James and Serverus, as a true sign of the Apopcalypse occured.

Those two working together...on thier own accord.

The last of the Slytherins now lay defeated, bound, petrified, unconcious, stunned and or down an eye.

Remus growled "Where's the nearest teacher, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement..."

"Will handle this, while I do believe, that while saving a fellow student makes it so you don't loose points from your little cheese episode...you four still have detention for a week!" McGonagall had arrived, still smelling like Fondu.

"Crap"

"Exactly Mr. Black...by the way Mr. Snape, 300 Points to Slytherin for protecting a student from another house from a hideous crime"

James did the math, and gasped in utter shock

"Wait, we lost 1200 points for just a bit of Fondu!"

McGonagall was stoney "I do not like Fondu...it also includes you giving Hagrid the subscription to 'Dangerous Magical Creature Annual Catalog!'"

_End memory_

And so began a true turn around of friendships

Snape had never truly understood why Sirius had betrayed James and Lily those many years ago, which was why the potential for something more to be going on, such as a frame up, was highly likely.

Though Sirius escaping Azkaban was...suspicious. Snape knew that the old dog could turn, well into a dog, but still he and Remus never mentioned it because of the Dementors, who would keep that power under control.

Their were two scenarios then; he was innocent and thus used that thought to retain his sanity and his magic, or he really did have dark power from He Who Must Not Be Named; the Melon Lord

But, if he wwas innocent, why take so long to escape. Likewise, if he was guilty, why take so long to escape. Why wait until his godson had skills, why not escape while he was under the care of those disgraces to Lily's legacy; the Dursleys.

If he the godfather, why not save him? If he was the traitor, why not kill him?

Dumbledore was right about one thing, there was something strange going on

**True Omake; Sirius's Travels 1**

After saving his balls from being removed, we find our lovely little pooch at the side of a great lake, sparkling in the sun.

As he looked over the water, he heard the sound of angry cat calls, as the huge black dog turned around, and found himself surrounded by an army of cats.

"MROW!"

"Woof"

"HISS!"

"Bark"

The cats then attacked the Animagus with a vengence.

The battle lasted half an hour, even when he turned back into his human form, and was bleeding like crazy for days.

He later found himself being glared at from the stars above, like from angry angels, with fur.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Norris found her senses she had inherited from her distant ancestor Shadow was tingling


	33. How they came about Fudge and Umbrige

I've got Chrome, so I should be better for a while, but I am still really busy this time of year, so hence the delay, an a bit more add on then I like to do these days.

Faves 252

Alerts 288

C2's 26

Review Replies

NaruAndHarrHaremFan Interesting theory you Naruto Harry lover of Harem fic

azphxbrd Better than him raping his students

Naruhina; The cats from the Omake, the Warriors, are of four clans, named after their founders; the fast Wind, the powerful Thunder, the fisher River and the she cat of shadows, Shadow. No relation to any hedgehogs

dnightshadow13 I do try to be original

Oh, fans of DC comics please read my new Young Justice Story, and have you ever noticed you see more old shows at Christmas time than anytime else, such as Peanuts, Chipmunks and Fosters?

Now then, to continue in doing a bit of chapter space to allow Sirius to get around a bit, lets look into the pasts of a few characters shall we?

A quote or flashback that truly explains this chapters point

_"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron quietly,_

_as they took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this terms project, and began pulling on their protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"_

_"Dunno," said Harry, inserting a gum shield. "But he says it's all important and it'll help me survive."_

_"I think it's fascinating," said Hermione earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"_

Ending the quote flashback

Now then, lets go!

_Person 1; Dolores Umbridge_

_Hogwarts_

In her youth, young Dolores Umbridge looked a lot like many other 'Proper' magical girls; as in having the pug faced, haggish looks of Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson or Walburga Black. While some are pretty, even leading to a few magical females that could easily be called MILF (Such as Narcissa Malfoy), most are not.

Sorted into Slytherin, she quickly found herself as a stereotypical, I am better than you all as my Mother is also my Grandmother, sort of attitude (AN, I have no idea if I really meant that or was an exaggeration)

However, she quickly found herself being outshown everywhere...by those she was taught to be inferior to her

In Flying Lessons

Dolores was still on the ground, not even able to magic up her broom, as all the muggle born Gryffindors flew around her like a group of annoying flies.

"RISE YOU USELESS PIECE OF WOOD!" she shrieked in frustration, as the broom did indeed rise...

It hit her in her forehead, knocking her to the ground

In spell casting

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" three muggle borns had floating feathers spinning around them, showing off their skills at the magic arts.

While meanwhile...

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _her feather didn't float, it instead exploded in her face, burning off all of her hair.

"HA HA HA!" a few Half Bloods laughed, soon joined by Purebloods as she ran out of the chars classroom, crying.

Flitwick ran after her, trying to calm her down

In Potions

The muggleborn students continued to concoct magic in the highest caliber, their potions coming out at the top of the class.

Meanwhile, Umbridge's potion

The potion exploded with the gentleness of a firecracker...sized nuclear bomb, horribly scaring the poor girl, who had already lost her hair and gotten a nasty mark on her forehead from being hit by her broomstick in flying practice.

"Wait, Miss Umbridge..." the chubby Walrus man, the former Potions teacher Horace Slughorn, yelled as his Slytherin 1st year ran...as he sighed.

"Everyone makes mistakes; even pure bloods! Your still learning...its not how you start school, but how you finish it!"

And all of this in her first week.

This trend continued for the rest of her school days, with the young witch constantly being outperformed by Muggle Borns, and most everyone else, in everything.

And it only got worse as her father continued to harass her everytime she was outperformed by muggle borns, or Mud Bloods as he called them

Her O.W.L's didn't help either

O.W.L exam Results

**Potions D**

**Transfiguration D**

**Charms D**

**D.A.D.A T**

**Herbology A**

**Astronomy A**

**History of Magic A**

**Ancient Runes A**

**Care for Magical Creatures T**

**Test Rankings; 33 out of 40**

Her father then lost interest in her as a human, and pretended as if he had no children.

Eventually, Umbridge graduated Hogwarts at a low tier, and first came to the Ministry as a salesman of the Daily Prophets at the front gate.

However, for however Ugly Umbitch is, she had a shrewd, political mind, and slowly managed to move from that position...to her modern day position of high influence, from which she sent her father to Azbakan for 'Death Eater leanings'.

And from her position, she began to take revenge against those that constantly outperformed her; Muggleborns, as well as all other she found inferior to her.

Person 2; Cornelius Fudge

_His home_

A young Cornelius, of but only eight, sat on a thread bare couch, looking about as thin and underfed as Harry Potter.

"Mother...I'm hungry"

His mother, a average looker dressed in expensive cloths, in an expensive house, took a draw of a cigarette before she glared at him.

"Cornelius, we are a high class family, we must be high class. The finest furniture, the finest political power, the finest home...food we can live without, but class we cannot." She whomped him on the head with a back handed whomp "Put your priorities straight!"

His stomach growled as she left him

"But I was"

This was a frequent part of young Fudge's life; his parents wanted a classy front, even if at the cost of Cornelius Fudge's ability to eat.

They would only get enough to feed the two of them, for they had no desire for a fat boy.

The lack of food and money for himself was often shown at Hogwarts, with fussy matrons of health and a sad lack of desire to go to Hogsmeade with no money for himself.

Such a view of their son as being negligible to feed continued with his parents, only feeding their son only on alternate days, unless they needed to show him eating.

They didn't even change their views of him as he was one of the most intelligent in his year, a model Slytherin student.

He pushed himself hard, stressing himself out to make the highest grade, while his compatriots in Slytherin debated weather of not to become mass murders who serve the noseless one

His O.W.L's were extraordinary good, he was no Hermione, but he was certainly intelligent

**Transfiguration E**

**Charms E**

**Potions E**

**D.A.D.A O**

**Herbology A (He would occasionally steal plants to eat)**

**Astronomy E**

**History of Magic O**

**Arithmancy O**

**Ancient Runes O**

**Test Rankings; 5 out of 37**

And still, he never got money, nor did he really ever get any spending money.

Eventually, his parents were killed by Death Eater raids, and Fudge found himself thrust onto ownership of his families riches, and quickly ate as much as he wanted...hence his portly appearance.

From the way his parents had treated him, Fudge had not only gained the rapid desire to eat as much as he wanted constantly, he also became stingy with always having money on hand and constantly searched for his peace.

And so, his strange desire to always have not only no deficit in the Ministry Budget, (And also made him much more apt to be payed off by bribery) but his disdain for admitting any sort of problem as well...

Like this

Flashback

_"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. He tried to get out of bed again, but Mrs. Weasley forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -"_

_Snape made a sudden movement, but as Harry looked at him, Snape's eyes flew back to Fudge._

_"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes -"_

_"Macnair!" Harry continued._

_"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"_

_"Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle -"_

_"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heavens sake, Dumbledore - the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too - his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them - the boy can talk to snakes. Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"_

_"You fool!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"_

_"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"_

_Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always thought of Fudge as a kindly figure, a little blustering, a little pompous, but essentially good-natured._

_But now a short, angry wizard stood before him, refusing, point-blank, to accept the prospect of disruption in his comfortable and ordered world - to believe that Voldemort could have risen._

_"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors -"_

_"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"_

_"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore._

_"They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"_

_Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage._

_"The second step you must take - and at once," Dumbledore pressed on, "is to send envoys to the giants."_

_"Envoys to the giants?" Fudge shrieked, finding his tongue again. "What madness is this?"_

_"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"_

_"You - you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants - people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career -"_

_"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."_

_Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wand._

_"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me -"_

_"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."_

_It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be…"_

_Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled._

_"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff s too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."_

_Fudge stepped back from Snape too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."_

End Flashback

And so, how the two Ministry Members developed to their modern day forms.

**Omake**

**A strange hiding spot**

**True**

Dog Sirius had just been investigating Number 4 Privet Drive, when he had heard the apparating of aurors, who most likely had set a trap here.

Still in dog form, he took to fleeing, with the sound of aurors behind him, seemingly arguing.

"Are you sure this isn't a false alarm, Dawlish?"

"Course I'm sure you Metamorph whore! I set the wards myself"

"And that's why I'm wondering about it" the voice of Lucius muttered muttered

"Don't you call my wife a...a that"! Remus snarled, most wolf like than Sirius had ever heard him

"Of course she is...ever here of a Metamorph who isn't...and she even has the name for it, Nymphadora..."

The cursing of the idiot occupied the four auors; the cursers, the cursed, and the Malfoy who just ignored them while noting the muggle plant life (He did always need to think about new plants for his wife's birthday after all)

Taking this chance, Sirius fled in dog form...down an abandoned Tube station hidden in Privet Drive that in the original timeline Dudley frequented, as well as his friends.

They only got to afford it because Vernon had a share in the company, and visited it on occasion, and they recognized Dudley's share of it.

Gato's Exotic Imports

Also known as a strip club, of sidious nature even for one of those...Sirius didn't emerge for a few hours, and then it burned to the ground.

**But lets not forget that this doesn't really show anything. **

**On one hand, Sirius could have been just very, very sexually frustrated, had free time, and a bit of wandless magic to make the fat bastard Gato let him have his fun isn't so hard to believe. Sirius would then burn the club to smoke out Gato to the authorities to stop his crimes, allowing the most likely humanly smuggled prostitutes to escape.**

**On the other hand, as a Death Eater he would have no quaram about enchanting Gato and then attacking the strippers sexually. Death eaters did this frequently to muggle woman in the first and second wars, coning the term 'Oblivate Rape', (In fact, some untold number of muggle borns may really be half bloods) then destroying the club just for the hell of it.**

**It is called, an ambiguous point of what I may have in store for dear Sirius Black.**


	34. Similar Lives, Harry and Taisune

Well, its finally winter break, took long enough for it to come. Now I hope to bring up a few interesting points in this chapter, as I try to avoid my problem from pre Lockhart times

Faves 262

Alerts 292

C2's 26

Review Replies

Fallen-Ryu I was trying to depict the reasons behind their particular behavior. I actually had some inspiration for the way Fudge acted by a time I had done some work with a lower income family aid center, where parents were smoking heavily, while their children lacked food or shoes. I also heard that some Brazilian people act like that, but it was more on the smokers than them. Also, I have no middle ground for Sirius, he's either Good or Evil

naruhina fan; The suspense will continue for a while, and its interesting to see how more sympathy is going to Fudge than Umbridge

Leaf; It is interesting to see how their pasts created them

And while we have looked back at Snape's, Umbridge's and Fudge's pasts, who says we can't look back at Harry's past, future, former future...however you want to put it, while I bring up points for my fans, of similarities between two of Fanfictions largest sections, Harry Potter and Naruto. I probably will start up the Third Year main plot after this chapter. I have a plan for that year all ready in place, all I have to do is just get to typing it. I can tell you this though, that the mystery of Sirius won't be revealed for as long as possible, as will the revelation if Peter Pettigrew is still alive, or if he is evil. I'm sure you know now, that I can be pretty good at throwing out the unexpected.

Oh, by the way, I have challenges if anyone wants to look at them, just saying

_The Kronotron Chamber_

"You feel the same pain I do, don't you?"

The older, defeated Harry looked up at Taisune, who was leaning against the wall, observing a spiraling ball of some sort of magic like energy in his hand.

"We're both human, we can get hurt by the same thing; blades, bullets, overenthusiastic elves..."

"I meant, pain in here" Taisune placed his hand over his heart "The pain from loosing those you cared about"

Harry looked away, darkly scowling.

"It doesn't feel any better unless you talk about it" Taisune coaxed "I talk about my problems with Fluffy all the time"

Harry shivered at the thought of Taisune's companion, the annoying fox, girl...thing.

"Call it odd that I don't have an over sized fox that used to reside in my gut to talk to" Harry said, his voice dripping sarcasm like a starving Ron before a Hogwart's welcoming feast.

"You could have an over sized monkey, bug, cat...well its not just foxes you know, you have eight other options..."

"None of which even exist in this world!"

"True, and be glad for that, but if you have to admit, you and I have a lot of similarities"

"Uh huh?" Harry asked sarcastically "Lets see, black hair, blond hair; green eyes, blue eyes; broody, overly energetic; red, orange..."

"Sheesh, your a bowl of ramen half empty, you know that?"

"A bowl of ramen half empty, isn't it normally a glass?"

Taisune sulked "Yes, but I'm having Ramen withdrawal...no ramen" he groaned the last one out.

"Hey, I don't like the stuff, and its hardly like I can go to the local supermarket and buy cheap microwave noodles!"

"You desecrate Ramen's sacredness...oh wait your getting me off track" Harry groaned as Taisune caught on to his game.

"We could begin with some similarities I have noticed upon my travels; the alternate you's and alternate me's are by far the most common possessors of polygamist relationships across the realms of space and time..." (Fun fact, by use of the naming of 'harem', Harry Potter is the second largest group, Naruto being second, Bleach being third, One Piece 10, and evil incarnate (Twilight) 22)

"Um, can we stick to things a bit more...this universe!"

Taisune sighed "You sure, I have a very interesting set of comments about such commonly shared themes such as universes with our best friends being...well utter bastards" including his own home universe "conspiracies by evil versions of Dumbledore or Jiji, worlds where our parents, the father who greatly resembles us while the mother was a dangerous red head do the most unforgivable of all crimes against your children, abandonment or neglect" some of the versions of his parents he had seen were utterly nauseating, and it was normally by alternate versions of his mom (Why versions of his mother, who had Fluffy in her, be treated as they often were failed to be understood by Taisune at all), or fics with siblings who become the boy who lived, reddish haired love interests who are devolved into banshees or gold diggers..."

"This universe!"

"Fine fine, I rather prefer to not recall some of the bad Lily's or Kushina's, Dumbledore's or Jiji's, if at all possible" if he kept doing that, how long until he lost track of what his own were like?

"First, we do have similarities about our parents. Our fathers, who we both take our appearance from, were both immensely skilled and powerful, while our mothers were, arguably attractive red heads..."

"Um, did you just call your mother..." Harry began

Taisune looked a little ill "I've seen, disturbing universes"

"You don't want to literate" Harry commented

"No, I don't...so lets leave the parent thing"

"Agreed"

"Then, our chance for good lives with our parents, and likely siblings" though hopefully not jerk ones "was robbed by attacks from our mortal foes, your Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, and my Tobi, AKA Madara Uchia, AKA (Fill in whenever it is revealed), your family compromised by the traitor Peter Pettigrew, while in my world, the Uchiha Clan was not only the scapegoat equivalent to Sirius Black, but possibly also the Pettigrew of my world, though I have no proof of that"

Harry scowled "How can you be both a traitor and the framed person?"

"While it appears that the Uchiha could have perhaps had some connection to Tobi's actions that night, I can't prove it, and this suspicion eventually led to the Uchiha being segregated, which eventually led to Coup thoughts and Itachi having to, silence the threat."

Harry frowned, that was a bit like what the Ministry would have done.

"After these incidents, both you and I had been made living relics of the dark forces of that day; you gained your infamous scar which housed a part of Voldemort's soul, a Horcrux if I recall, allowing you access to No Nose's Parseltongue abilties, while I was made the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Fluffy, gaining large reserves of chakra"

"But, at the cost of our families, I do believe you agree that no amount of money or power is worth your family" Harry nodded in agreement, he had told Ron time and time again, that he envied him.

Poor or not, Ron had something that he could never have, a family, and that was worth more than his wealth, the Malfoy's and all of Fort Knox combined.

"Our Godfathers were not able to care for us; Sirius as he was locked away in Azkaban Prison, and Jiraiya because he was out spying on Voldemort's long lost brother" Orochimaru "The Akatsuki, and woman in baths and other similar nude situations. Though, I probably have to assume that somehow, my life was safer in Konoha then traveling through dangerous locations with someone who is perhaps the most perverted person I have ever met, in any universe...though I've seen some rather perverted Luna's in my time" let alone laws keeping guys like him from raising children, not that Jiraiya had any interest in boys.

"After that day, however, despite our hero status, the both of us were sent off to respective hells. I was seen as Fluffy herself, instead of her container...so many problems there. They saw me as the fox who had destroyed their home. You were sent to the Dursleys, where for 10 years you were treated perhaps worse than I was. At least I had places to run, a constant source of food, and people willing to directly help me. You had no help, you were abandoned..."

"I get it! Your making me seem like I was abused"

"Starvation, long term incarceration, work that was not normal for someone of that age..."

Harry looked away "I mean being beat up, sexually abused..."

"Harry, what happened to you was abuse, don't sugar coat it" he didn't mention how he had seen much worse worlds, worlds where those things did happen to Harry, and such things, and worse, to him.

"Then, shortly before we entered our respective careers of wizards and ninja, we are told of our pasts, you were told in that very infamous line" Taisune coughed

_Cough_

_"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"_

_Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. "I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."_

_But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."_

_"What world?"_

_Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode._

_"DURSLEY!" he boomed._

_Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."_

_Hagrid stared wildly at Harry._

_"But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."_

_"What? My — my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"_

_"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare._

_"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally._

_Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice._

_"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"_

_A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage._

_"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"_

_"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly._

_"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror._

_"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard."_

_There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard._

_"I'm a what?" gasped Harry..._

_Cough_

Harry frowned "You can quote that conversation?" that was sort of creepy

"I can do many things, Harry...thought actually that was Fluffy talking" she read the book and quoted it for him. "While I was told by Mizuki-Teme, a teacher who went rogue...though while your conversation was meant to bring happiness and hope, mine was meant to bring anger and rage. Of course, while Hagrid succeeded, Mizuki failed. Shortly after that, we entered the real worlds of magic and ninja"

Harry smiled wistfully as he remembered hat magic moment..."Don't quote it" he told Taisune, who looked dejected .

"Put the book away, Fluffy" he muttered, before he frowned "Then we quickly ended up getting over our heads in crazy stuff; be it Trolls, Basilisks, evil corporations led by evil short bastards or deadly exams"

"Wait, you had O.W.L's that early?"

Taisune looked grim "No, worse than even N.E.W.T"s"

"Worse! Worse than N.E.W.T's? Sounds like Hermione's paradise"

Taisune laughed "Oh trust me, even the female J. Russo wouldn't have enjoyed it. The tests come with a fatality rate!"

"That boring!"

"No, first you have mentally damaging normal tests, then you have the time in the forest filled with everything from giant leeches and snakes to pedophiles and assassins, then you have the gladiator esc fights, but enough of that."

"However, with a bit of hard work and some help when we need it, we excel and master things of considerable difficulty"

He formed the sphere of energy again "Such as the Rasengan..."

Harry used his wand for this one "_Expecto Patronum_!" the silver stag burst out of his wand, glowing brightly.

"As well as the Patronus charm, with the aide of people close to our fathers" Remus and Jiraiya

"Our abilities to deal with the problems, be they Death Eaters, Sasuke, Akatsuki, Voldemort or Orochimaru, are hampered by complete and utter idiots"

Harry scowled as he knew exactly what idiots Taisune was referring to, the Ministry of Magic. They allowed Voldemort to have nearly a year to work without issue from them, as they didn't believe he had returned. Later, they followed them, and here we are, a destroyed Magical Britian!

Taisune had been referring to the Civilian Council, an annoying group of idiots who seemed to exist on every Naruto world (Despite the fact they don't exist on the original Naruto worlds, Naruto-M and Naruto-A), who always hated any Naruto they came across, and tried to control the shinobi of the Leaf Village, often with Sasuke as their pet hero. They had delayed his ability to take control of Konoha as the Hokage long enough for Sasuke to finish off millions of people.

"Then after they finally managed to even admit there was a problem, a full scale war began, with a small group" be it the Akatsuki or the Death Eaters "Managing to be more than enough to combat entire villages, nations, or even all five of the so called greatest villages and the Samurai and hold their own" see Voldemort and his death eaters, either the high ranking ministry moles or the ones who had just months earlier escaped Azkaban, or Pain and the sheer fact that he leveled Konoha in one move.

"And here we are now, with our enemies defeated once and for all, but their legacies have left to us our homes destroyed, our friends and loved ones dead. Though, while it was only Magical Britain, to me it was the entire world. The similarities we have, are startling indeed, even if they don't match up perfectly"

**Omake; Sirius's Travels 3**

**True**

**The Aurors need more TRAINing...as does Sirus**

As Sirius continued to run from the Aurors and muggle police alike, he had obtained a trench coat and shades, and quickly boarded a train, the vehicle bursting down the Tube tracks as Remus, Tonks and Lucius burst through just as it left.

"Merlin's beard" Remus snarled as Lucius glared down the tunnel's path

"He got away"

Remus quickly looked up at the confusing web of stations "Hey, Lucius...did you catch what train that was?"

He shook his head "I can't understand the muggle subway system...give me floos and portkeys any day"

Tonks however, could understand the complex subway language "He's going to Dawlish's position...lets just assume that Dawlish will mess up"

Remus and Lucius exchanged looks, escaped criminal or not, they were not helping that moron

* * *

The next station over, Sirius looked over as he spotted two more aurors; one of them Dawlish, looking quite odd in the middle of the crowd. He scowled, before he smirked mischievously and muttered something under his breath.

Smoke then began to billow from said Dawlish's underpants.

"LOOK OUT! I SAW SIMILAR TACTICS DURING THE TROUBLES, HE'S A SUICIDE BOMBER FROM THE IRA! SECURITY!" Dawlish had no idea what Sirius was barking about, before the muggles fled from Dawlish in a frenzy, as security guards blasted with with a fire extinguisher before jumping him.

While the magical was being tasered, he boarded another train.

He continued this game for a few hours, before he ended up on a much longer train ride after he had accidentally apparated, having been under the Dementors for so long, his magic was a bit...erratic like that of a pre Hogwarts school child.

However, when got out of the train, he wasn't in Kansas anymore

_«Alors, mec, tu veux aller manger une pizza ou de la nourritureitalienne?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu dans l'ambiance de la cuisine chinoise"_

He was in France

A/N, yes the Chunnel was not open till 1994, but its an alteration to the world due to the Time Travel


	35. To Third Year

Yikes, that was supposed to be a chapter to comment on similarities in their lives, I didn't realize it would attract so much hate (Can I ever do a final chapter for the in between period of school years without getting the hate?). Its like Law and Order's episode, Dignity (Personally, I think that Abortion Center bombers are terrorists and that people who are Pro-Life...the only time they have any logic is abortion done during a point where the child could actually survive...and by that I mean 7-9 months. Any time before that, ABORTION IS FINE! LIFE BEGINS AS SOON AS THE CHILD IS OUT, BEFORE THEN ITS NOTHING BUT A FEW CELLS)

Well, going to get hate mail after that, i guess, but I needed the most controversial thing I could think of that had a popular culture reference, that acted like the chapter did; having a very unexpected reaction from the viewers (They expected the Pro-Lifers to send the hate, they actually loved it...the Choicers were outraged)

Curious

What is also curious is something I've noted about this story and Restored Legacy, as well as with my Naruto stories Mysterious Power and Last Vampiress...the second long story never does as well as the first.

I only wish I knew why that was. Is it just the curse of the sequel?

Also, I'm trying a new approach with my new challenge, Challenge 15; by making it more like what a lot of people often do, but a bit different (Perhaps my ideas are so different no one takes them. Its worth a try, I guess)

Faves 260

Alerts 292

C2's 26

Um, today I'm skipping the Review Reply section, and getting straight on towards the mainstream year

_Hogwarts Express_

The once again reunited group of time travelers by mind were comparing notes about their respective summers, coming to the conclusion nothing really that important occurred.

They didn't have any pets with them; a chance in the timeline resulted in all pets being required to be kept in a special pet car of the train. It was supposedly to better prevent issues with people allergic to cats or dogs, as there were cats, or cat like animals such as Trevor the Snarf, who'd be apt to wander around, and bother the first person he found who was allergic to felines

However, they were interrupted by a knocking on the door, which automatically ruled out it being Ronfoy, who would have forced himself in.

Exchanging a series of looks, Harry went up to open the door...but sadly it wasn't who they had been expecting.

The person was a girl, a first year to be exact, who resembled Daphne when she was a first year.

"Daphne!"

"Astoria!" the two sisters hugged, the two reuniting after two years due to their jerks of parents. However, these sisters were soon joined by another.

A girl, who had the sort of regal beauty that Daphne had, but toned down to make her look less like she was breed by Purebloods who viewed themselves like royalty and somewhat more attuned to the real world. Her hair was a dusky brown, with brown eyes that had intelligence behind them, well no Hermione but she was definitely more intelligent that most Slytherins, or pre Ronfoy Ron.

However, Harry seemed to be the only one to catcher with a frantic look barely repressed, the look you'd see a Deer if it had to run past a place frequented by wolves or other predators; ready to bolt at the slightest problem.

"Daphne!"

"Tracey!" they hugged, and that look vanished...if at least temporarily.

Was that because of her friend, or something else?

Harry didn't need a mental link (God, would that happen...) with Daphne to feel she was had some worries. Aside for a few worries that his bad feeling about Snape's inability to enter the Slytherin common room caused, there was also the fact that she had no idea what to want for Astoria.

If she went to Slytherin, she wouldn't be able to see her that much, and Ronfoy would probably rat her out if she did, he did not need a repeat of what happened to Daphne and the Chasers.

If she went to another House, that would automatically happen, but she'd be able to see her more.

All in all...there would be pain for the two sisters, Harry wasn't taking Divination but he could tell that would be a problem.

And so, the trip continued on, while they would not be able to talk about anything...well related to time, hidden plots, or any sort of sexual thing (Harry had a internal shudder when he realized that this was the year that Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Parvati and Padma woulds start jumping him...how he still was, in this body, a virgin was a modern mystery)

Some time later, Harry might have found that predator, or pack of them to be exact.

For Ronfoy had an odd, and annoying, habit of bothering them, accompanied by his metal eating (Harry still had no idea why or how) henchman Tweedledee and Tweedledum, better known as Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Pansy, Millicent and Lavender, who seemed to retain her looks from the original timeline, but they seemed to be blended with an attitude made up of essence of Parkinson, extract of pre change Malfoy, and the ego that, by the Slytherins viewpoint, he had.

He frowned as he noticed Tracy tense.

"Well well well, if it isn't Potty and the Whore brigade, and I see you've gotten two new recruits..." Ronfoy smirked.

He did realize they were only 13, right? They had no sexual drive at all, or should if he could just have a DAMN NORMAL LIFE!

"WHO YOU CALLING A WHORE!" every female stood up abruptly, quite angry (Though Tracy seemed, hesitant to confront him)

"What's a whore?" Astoria asked innocently, having never heard the term before (She had heard her father call Daphne that once...but she knew better than to ask what it meant. All she knew was that was an insult)

They made a move to draw their wands, but before they had a chance to figure out how to explain the odd show of power to Astoria and Tracey (And Harry would not figure out a way to bring them in to do it, he did not need any more girls than he had already!), Lavender glared down the hallway.

"Draco, its that teacher who stopped us from teaching Longbottom his lesson for having that demonic pet!" he glared.

For unknown reasons, Harry felt an unknown sense of relief (See Omake 2)

"We settle this, later" Draco and his band retreated away, as they heard the steps approached the compartment as a new person arrived, but he was known to the time travels

They were now in the presence of a familiar, prematurely aged teacher. The time travelers were barely able to suppress their happiness as they saw the face of a familiar ally.

"Hello students, is it okay if I sit here?" Remus Lupin asked. They nodded as he took to sitting down on an empty seat.

"Unfortunately, teachers are unable to give out detentions or other forms of punishment until the school year officially starts..."

Was that a new thing that came up in the new timeline, for Harry recalled he and Ron had gotten, an albiet lessened pusishment, from the infamous flying car (Did Mr. Weasley still have it in this timeline?)

Flashback

_Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron_

_as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle._

_"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."_

_"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve._

_"Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted —"_

_"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."_

_"Oh, good," said Ron._

_"And speaking of Gryffindor —" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in: "Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so — so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it — should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously._

_Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but he was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway._

_"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Harry's heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention." It was better than Harry had expected. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursleys, that was nothing. Harry knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed him flat._

_Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop._

_"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."_

_When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle._

_"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich._

_"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too._

_"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them."He swallowed and took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"_

_Harry shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast…"_

_"She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car."_

End Flashback

Or was it just the sheer fact that their issue had some, unintentional, levels of vandalism and did push into the whole secrecy of magical kind thing?

It definitely wasn't favoritism, McGonagall didn't give favors to anyone, though like all the heads of houses she was a bit leaned towards her house (Though he recalled she kept homework off her other classes when she'd give homework a break prior to a Quidditch game).

Snape pre time change did House bias a lot more than the other three, but then again as Daphne said

_ "Its simple really, if something happens and a teacher gets two suspects; a Slytherin or any of the other three houses...who's going to be blamed?"_

There was that bit of prejudice against them, because of the action of some, such as Tom and Draco/Ronfoy

Part of Harry was sad that he didn't automatically try to interact with him, seeing as he was the son of his best friend...but Harry pushed that aside.

Remus taking to him so quickly was favoritism, something that Remus never would do, in either timeline.

Of course, he probably had looked for Harry based off that anyway. That was probably the best way to go between the extremes of favoritism, and not helping at all.

At least, they'd finally have a DADA teacher who would not be a Death Eater, or pretty much one (Their only one, with the darkification of Lockhart), and the widely viewed best DADA teacher ever.

Generally, they agreed that out of the teachers Harry had actually had, the best went, from best to worst; Lupin, Crouch (Moody), Snape, Quirrel, Lockhart, Umbitch.

And like the first time they had Lupin with them in the Express of Hogwarts, his continued presence continued to repel the obnoxious slytherin, who were quite numerous now, something that Harry noted that Tracey seemed to be very relieved about.

However, Remus did not repel the small children who wanted to see the Boy Who Lived. While some may find it cute, Harry found it annoying.

He particularly found their questions about him annoying; his favorite cereals, his preferred Quidditch team, his horoscope...he even got asked if he knew who the heir of Slytherin was.

Dumbledore had told him a bit about what that would mean, but as far as he had gotten so far, that only meant the Basalisk listened to him, obviously meaning Professor Kroot's second theory was correct, that Salazar had left Hogwarts to fight some evil.

There were also a few questions about Sirius Black, seeing as they decided to actually put down his connection to Harry, perhaps just to make him seem all that more evil. Those comments he particularly found annoying, and Remus didn't seem to particularly like them either.

The uncertainty about Sirius's status in the timeline in particular continued to bother Harry, for all he know his Firebolt would kill him this time...

However, just as before, the train began to come to a halt, signaling the fact that Dementors would soon board the train.

**Omake**

**True**

**The reason they have pets in their own carrier car**

During their second year's trip home, we find Neville, panicking as he searched through his compartment. His 'friend', the blond haired Hufflepuff Hannah Abott, was also looking around.

"TREVOR!" where did that blasted animal go?

The answer was a few cars down, where Ronfoy was.

Trevor had been in the Main Hall when his owner and best friend Neville had been pronounced petrified, and had seen that Ronfoy had looked amused at his fate.

So, the Snarf was going to take his revenge

He also had recalled how Ronfoy had grabbed his tail first year, only to be saved by Harry Potter, a boy who seemed to have more years than he should.

For while Snarfs were not ever, they were clever, and revenge was something they could do.

Having gotten far down the hall, he heard the sounds of Ronfoy plotting something with the other Red Head of evil, his older brother...he heard a lot of words he had never heard from his owner...so he had no idea what they meant, but there was malevolence in them.

In particular, for two people...Harry and a girl named Tracey

And so, pushing the door open with his paws, he attacked the

"GET THAT FREAK AWAY FROM ME, PREWETTS ARE ALLERGIC TO CATS, REDUCTO!"

While Trevor escaped, Percy had cold like symptoms, made worse due to the cat attack, for several weeks after, while both Prewetts had many scratches and bite wounds.

Later Trevor was seen gnawing at a shoe he had stolen from Ronfoy, ripping its shoe laces apart and using it as a litterbox.

**Omake 2**

**Not canon**

**If Remus had not come to aide Harry**

"Well well well, if it isn't Potty and the Whore brigade, and I see you've gotten two new recruits..." Ronfoy smirked.

He did realize they were only 13, right? They had no sexual drive at all, or should if he could just have a DAMN NORMAL LIFE!

"WHO YOU CALLING A WHORE!" every female stood up abruptly, quite angry (Though Tracy seemed, hesitant to confront him)

"What's a whore?" Astoria asked innocently, having never heard the term before (She had heard her father call Daphne that once...but she knew better than to ask what it meant. All she knew was that was an insult)

They made a move to draw their wands, as the Time Traveler 11 all blasted Stunners, the spells being blocked by the meat shields and the three pug faced Slytherin females, protecting Ronfoy as he cast

"_SERPENSORTIA_!" a large, poisonous Inland Taipan, the world's most venomous Land Snake, a long black thing, had an unusual desire to attack the two girls...

"_Depulso_!" not wanting to Parseltongue it, Harry blasted the snake away with the banishing charm, the two girls he saved stiffening before Ginny blasted Ronfoy with a charm that caused him to start hitting himself, until the freak was unconscious.

Harry then noticed the two girls looking at him with confusion "When did you become a third year again, Potter...and why am I a Third year, and why does Weasley look like Malfoy?"

"Please don't compare that brute to Draco, Tracey" Astoria defended her fiancee of the past.

Harry paled like a ghost quickly as he realized what had just happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I JUST WANT SOME NORMALITY!" nor did he plan on stealing Draco's eventual girlfriend

Astoria later went into Gryffindor, while Harry pulled some strings to get Tracey transferred.


	36. Dementor and Decision

This appears to have stormed up some interesting points from multiple people. To be fair, is anything as controversial as Abortion in America...or anywhere else. Well, I guess perhaps homosexuality...but to be fair I don't know enough on Homosexuals to really make an argument.

You know, I think that in life there is a constant war between Science and Religion, Liberal vs Conservative. Are those two topics naught but a front of this eternal war?

The Earth's shape, evolution, abortion, homosexuality...this war has raged as long as people have been willing to go against the establishment.

And now, we have all sorts of controversies; religions call for peace while so many wars have been fought over religion, and still are. While science just makes wars more deadly. Of course, neither side is perfect; while science creates drugs that are used to rape, do I even have to bring up the priest scandals?

Faves 268

Alerts 299

C2's 26

Review Replies

CyberArcRotarr I respect the point, and for the sake of keeping things civil I won't argue

Fallen-Ryu That is probably true

azphxbrd Its a simple truth, that one boy from a very influencial family can do so much. And could Sirius get rid of them...?

Naruhina; Problem with that idea...Harry's not Bisexual

Vexit; My bad...though that could be symbolic about how Ron is now who Draco once was, I guess.

Leaf; Witnesses

Cole; He's sort of a cameo character...there a few people that sort of appear in multiple stories; aside for Taisune I often slip in the Cabbage Merchant from Avatar or Gato from Naruto in. The Cabbage merchant has cameoed in Mysterious Power, Last Vampiress, Moon Heir and Restored Legacy, while Gato has appeared in Divided Olympus, this story and Justice League vs Hero League. Though I did slip an Umbridge into Moon heir. Of course, as they appear frequently, they are used for certain purposes; eg the Cabbage Merchant's cart gets destroyed (He is usually given bad characteristics, such as being a Naruto hater, being one of the shady salesmen from the Half Blodo Prince and tried to flirt with the major antagonist of Moon Heir) and Gato usually has some connection to the sex trade and suffers a horrible fate (The other two Gato's I've done got melted like candle wax and tossed into the ocean)

Cathy; Okay, bad economy or not people die in those things. I do admit I didn't know about the baby thing, I only knew the 7 month thing because a relative was prematurely born, and to be fair, so does an appendix.

Um, anyone have an idea for a new Hagrid pet?

Now, hoping no Alexander Andersons are after me, I do believe we have a date with Math teachers...I mean dementors, close enough

_Hogwarts express_

Ice began to cake the windows, a cold that only grew on the pain that existed in the hearts of everyone in this train card.

Some were trapped by worry for their sister(Astoria), others by fear for her well being(Tracy) fear that he may loose control of his condition (Remus), and others by what had haunted them in the future (The time traveler females)

Harry of course, had more than just the future to haunt him by Dementor.

'_Step aside..._'

Harry frowned, since when could Dementors cause ice to form...did the time change do that (A/N, I just like the effect from the movie), but he would not hear the stupid thing again

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Perhaps, that was a bad call...but too late as the glowing deer formed before him, its glow illuminating the area as the Dementor's grip on the area ceased.

In fact, the dementors seemed to go away from the train due to that...and a second patronus sent out by Remus

Avoiding what had happened the last time

Flashback

_"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. _

_Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last._

_Harry could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke._

_There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames._

_They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary._

_"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him._

_But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it._

_Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood._

_Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water._

_But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak._

_And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings._

_An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart…_

_Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…_

_And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams._

_He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him —"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"_

_Someone was slapping his face._

_"W-what?"_

_Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching._

_Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face. Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat._

_"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously._

_"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door._

_The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"_

_"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still. Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale._

_"But I heard screaming —"_

_A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces._

_"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."_

_Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it._

_"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin._

_"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."_

End Flashback

Why did he keep having these flashbacks anyway? Was it because of the time travel? Would the past always haunt him?

Had the remants of his old time period taken refuge within him? Did he stand alone in being the last person of the old timeline? His time travel created this new reality, he created Ronfoy, he snapped the Weasley family apart worse than Percy ever could, he created Snape the Maruader, he created Bisexual, polygamist Dumbledore...was anything impossible?

More so than it did in the original timeline.

He felt Ginny, Luna and Hermione giving him a look...could they really tell he was thinking like that? Or could they just read him like a book?

"Um, how did you do that. that was a very advanced spell, the Patronus charm" Remus asked Harry, very surprised.

"It was pretty...and it made the scary feeling go away" Astoria noticed.

"That scary, was the power of a dementor, the guards of Azkaban prison. They suck happiness out of people...like vampires, but far worse. All that is left, are the worse thoughts; fears, trauma, tax payments, the like. But again, how can you perform that charm?"

Harry tried to think up a good thing to say, but Daphne beat him to it "Professor, Harry was taught it by Professor Dumbledore, because the Ministry thought about putting Dementors around Harry as protection. It was Harry's main activity this summer"

Remus was silent for the moment, and for a moment the time travelers thought he would detect the lie, but at the end he smirked.

"Well then, I have an odd feeling that your be a delightful student, Mr. Potter"

_At Hogwarts_

The grounds were far more inviting than the dementor infected train, as all the students fled the train for safety...ignoring the fact that the Forest of Death...Forbidden Forest was close by, said forest being home to Hagrid's many pets; such as Mr. Whiskers and Bob.

As the groups began to get on their respective forms of transportation, we find Harry, Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Hedwig and Crookshanks on one carriage, flying to Hogwarts with all seeing the Thestrals; either from the original timeline's memories or just because all animals can.

"Crookshanks...what's wrong with you..." Hermione grumbled as the cat began to act up. The group exchanged looks.

"This is sort of like how he acted when Pettigrew was around...but also how he acted if he got locked up for too long. Daphne, do you think you can read his mind?"

"Legilmency doesn't work that well on animals...Kneazles or part Kneazles in particular"

"Damn...hey why aren't you with Tracy?"

Daphne frowned "A few of the Slytherins tried to force themselves onto the carriage she and I would have taken, but Parvati, Padma and Luna took up all the room to keep them off. Their better than them, anyway"

"Just a little more likely to go on about Snorkacks" Susan chuckled.

Harry was silent, before he frowned "Hey, doesn't Hagrid get a new pet again..." Harry had a bad thought as he started that

"Will Ronfoy be in Care for Magical Creatures again..." because they did not need another Malfoy being sabotaging Hagrid's lessons.

Daphne managed to can that train of thought quickly "According to Tracy, anyway, no one took it in her year...there was a lot of people going into Divination, thought"

A few grins were held at the thought of the torture the poor Slytherins would be in.

After a bit of time in the air, they touched down and entered the Castle. Reuniting with the rest of the time travelers, they all took their seats.

Tracy, however, did not look pleased as she took a seat closer to second year girls in her row than her fellow third years.

He noticed Ronfoy was looking desperate...hungry almost. A pain formed in his heart as he recalled how Ron always acted.

Did he really have to retain a trait from Ron? Other than a odd lack of calling Hermione a mud blood...though he used other words like slut, book worm and know it all...the last two Ron would have called her, he had no resemblance in behavior to the Ron he knew and loved as a brother.

He noted Remus up with the rest of the teachers, with Flitwick, Lingua, Kroot, Sinastra another new teacher...Barty Crouch?

? What the hell

The new teacher was dressed in the robes of a professional Magical, with a mustache that looked like it had been measured with a ruler. His hair, though, wasn't gray, but a sandy blond like Barty Crouch Jr., though there was a gray tinge.

Before he could comment on the new teacher and his Crouchyness, Hagrid arrived with the fresh meat...I mean first years, as the hat began to sing. (A/N, it probably is corny and bad, but I can't write songs)

_Long ago when I was sewn _

_There lived four magicals that you might knewn_

_Grand Gryffindor the Brave_

_Cunning Slytherin the Knave_

_Kind Hufflepuff the Nice_

_And Ravenclaw the wise_

_One day they came together and said_

_Lets make a school for magic safe from dread_

_And so they founded the school_

_And admitted every genius and fool_

_To each they taught the ones they came to like_

_Gryffindor took the ones who were always ready for the fight_

_While Slytherin choose the cunning who planned for power_

_Lady Ravenclaw took those who saw books as the perfect flower_

_Sweet Hufflepuff took the rest _

_For to her they were the best_

_And long after they were gone I remain_

_To decide which house will be your domain_

_Where you were continue to grow and learn all your school days_

_While the Dementors keep Sirius Black at bay_

Harry did not like the last part at all

And then, the stupid wheel thing they used in this timeline, for whatever reason they did, appeared, spun and guess whose name came first

_Greengrass, Astoria_

If she went to Slytherin, she'd never be able to see Daphne without Ronfoy calling her parents, if she went to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff she'd be unable to see her sister easily and would likely be banished from her family, and if she went to Gryffindor, she would be banished but she'd be with her sister.

Talk about being a loser no matter what happened.

He noted how tense Daphne was, at what her sister's fate would be.

The hat went on top of her head...as he started to hear it...

'_I take it you won't be happy with anything I choose_'

Wait, how...

He looked at Daphne, who appeared to be Legilmensing the entire thing. Could he somehow be listening in?

"I want...to be with my family, but no matter where I go, I'll loose a part of it. Father and Mother will banish me if I don't go to Slytherin, but if I go there, I will never see Daphne, and her friend looks miserable there"

'_Alas, the trait that inhabits the Slytherin House is a curse for those like you or Tracy, and quite frankly its a disaster waiting to happen. Professor Dumbledore can't just blast the doors open in Hogwarts as he wishes...the Castle has wards to keep that from happening. The school has survived a thousand years of hot heads with wands for a reason, you know..._'

The talk inside of Tracy's head, which Daphne listened in on intently and he by however he was doing so...went on so long that he could have sworn that Ronfoy was eating his own arm...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Astoria ran towards her sister, hugging her with tears in her eyes at the choice, as Harry just allowed the other kids to go by without really paying attention.

As soon as it was done, Dumbledore gave his dementor warning to everyone, before he came to the interesting stuff

"First of all, I would like to welcome three new teachers once again. First, lets welcome Professor Remus Lupin, an auror who has agreed to become our newest, Defense against the Dark Arts teacher"

There was polite applause, though he could tell people were put off by his patchy appearance.

"Second, I'd like to inform you all that after last term Professor Kettleburn retired, in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Because of that, our Gameskeeper has agreed to fill in for him, so give it up for Professor Hagrid!"

More applause

"And last, but certainly not least, we have a new class open, for students at N.E.W.T level who wish to enter the Ministry of Magic, or at least figure out how it works, because I don't" he joked as the entire room chuckled "So, give it up for Professor Orderius Crouch, brother of the esteemed Barty Crouch of the Ministry of Magic"

A polite greeting then ensued for the crouch

He made another Crouch...great. Sirius, if he was good, would kill him for that, if he wasn't...he'd kill him just to kill him.

"But, don't despair, you can eat now!"


	37. Care for Magical Creatures

Faves 270

Alerts 305...We broke the 300 barrier

C2's 27, hello Sugar Bombs...interesting name

azphxbrd That's a good question, the GreenGrass lord doesn't have any more kids, and with Purebloods fertility is a bummer. I'd either have to invent a third child...or they'd have to suck it up and realize that its either Astoria or extinction.

Dragon Bard; I admit...sometimes they do come out that way. Eventually, they are actually going to be part of the plot, as Harry's flashbacks are part of something bigger

Leaf; He probably won't. Lingua and Crouch are meant to show how Hogwarts is being enriched with new opportunities.

Ever notice how some various series and such have such, strong connections. I mean, some like Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles, have this because they are from the same guy, but why does Naruto and Bleach have such a strong connection?

Its truly a good question

Oh yes, have any of you seen any new good Harry Potter harem stories...Hetero please. I have no issues with Homos, but Harry is not of that group. A character like Sasuke Uchiha...might be (seeing as he has no interest in the multiple females who stalk him)...but as this is not a Naruto fic I'll go bash that later.

Now then, I do believe I have a third year to begin.

_Gryffindor Common Room; Early in the morning_

Harry was looking over the Maruaders Map 2.0 early in the tower with Daphne looking over his shoulder, as he scowled at what he had seen. "How did I expect to find this?"

He had briefly glimpsed Tracy's luggage, noting it had been thicker than normal, and not just from the extra books.

The map showed what that stuff was likely for...at no point last night did Tracy go anywhere near the Slytherin common room; staying out that late was more of the twin duo's thing to do (he noted they did that at least twice last year, usually after procuring firewood and marshmallows, which were not a magical commodity), than the Slytherin girl's.

She had camped out on an upper level of the castle, and based on the fact that Filch passed her twice, she was using an invisibility cloak.

"I don't like this one bit" Daphne noted with a frown.

"Um, any chance Tracy will actually talk?" Harry asked, Daphne knowing more about the girl than he did...and naturally girls understood girls better than most males.

"If Tracy doesn't want to talk, she's not going to talk...its a magical thing" She sighed "Your not supposed to reveal family secrets...and I don't think that's it, something's wrong in the Snake den and Tracy's avoiding it like Snape and a shower"

Harry wondered what that was supposed to mean, but decided he did not want to know. Smiling, he had an sudden idea.

"Dobby!" he called the House Elf who now maintained the Potter Castle, as the happy little creature apparated before them.

"Has the honorable Harry Potter, and Potter Lady number Five" why did he call them that still? "Called for Dobby"

"Something is up with Daphne's friend, Tracy Davis, she's sort of acting weird" Harry told him. "It might be nothing, but it could be something. You know the schedule of Hogwarts, right?"

"Dobby does not sir, but Dobby can learn!"

"Yes, well if you could, during the period in between classes, and also after classes, if you could keep an eye on her...and help her if anything was to happen"

Dobby grinned in a bit of a nutty way "Dobby will not sleep as long as you need him, Master Harry Potter sir!"

Harry shook his head urgently "You can still sleep and eat...just get Tracy's schedule and fit sleeping, and eating, during her class time when she's with a taecher. Her teachers will protect her during those classes

_Later_

With the Third Years now taking electives, classes were now a lot more varied by a person's preferences. With the electives, a person now had the freedom to do the classes they wish.

Even the time travelers had only done what they want, instead of all taking the same classes (To be fair, Harry had no desire to be trapped in Divination or Arithmancy...)

Hermione was taking Ancient Runes, Magical Languages and Arithmancy. She had wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures again...but Harry did not need her frying her brain again. A Hermione nearing madness was not a good thing.

Parvati was taking Magical Language and Divination (Her folly...), well who knows maybe Divination was a better class this time, if Snape could be James Potter's friend anything was possible.

Padma, while was taking Magical Language like her sister, would not take Divination at all, instead she was taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy

Daphne was taking Magical Language and Care for Magical Creatures, for the simple fact she wanted to be with Tracy, who was the only Slytherin to take that class, along with Magical Language (She had coordinated with Daphne)

Susan was taking Care For Magical Creatures and Magical Languages, as her aunt had recommended them as the classes that were most direct for ministry work...and the ministry needed all the decent people it could.

He was taking Care for Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes; only Voldemort agreeing to die in exchange would get him in Divination again (Or Ronfoy being turned back Ron)

And so began the first class of the year; which was thankfully not Divination, but Care for Magical Creatures; a class of himself, Susan, Daphne, Neville, Dean, Seamus (The poor three going to damnivatio...divination) and Daphne, whose eyes looked more like one of the subjects in this class than a happy third year.

Though, Harry noticed she relaxed the farther she was from the halls.

Hagrid, as he was the first time, was jubilant, and with no Malfoy, or Ronfoy as it was, to mess up his lessons it would be a much better class.

It already had some evidence of improvement, there were no Monster Books of Monsters in this universe. They had been instructed to meet with Hagrid at the same place as last time.

Flashback

_Harry walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that he realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins._

_Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about._

_Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start._

_"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"_

_For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime._

_However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there._

_"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"_

_"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy._

_"Eh?" said Hagrid._

_"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips._

_"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen._

_The class all shook their heads._

_"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"_

_He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand._

_"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"_

_"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione._

_"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"_

_"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success._

End Flashback

Harry's eye twitched, great he kept divining the future-past-cross time future without even being in Divination. It was annoying. Would anytime he thought about something in the past some flashback would strike him! The Horcrux was less annoying!

"Hello class!" Hagrid waved to them animatedly, looking the happiest he's ever been in this universe. "I hope your ready for my very first lesson, I'm so exited!"

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry greeted "Or should I say, Professor Hagrid!" Susan and Daphne rolled their eyes, amused.

Hagrid chuckled "You can still call me Hagrid, I don't need the formality. Now then, I do believe you need the magical creatures. I was hoping to bring Sparky..." they exchanged looks, isn't that his Chimera? "But...he's teething right now..." a sound like a tree being brought down came from the forest, and somehow Harry did not think it was Grawp "I think its better I bring some...different creatures" the time travelers exchanged looks as he walked off happily.

"Okay, a galleon that he's bringing something that's at least a triple X creature" Seamus commented to Dean and Neville. Dean, didn't know what Seamus meant, but Neville did, and took the bet.

Lets just say, there was still luck of the Irish, for Hagrid once again had the whole herd of half horse, half eagle Hippogriffs.

"Triple X, pay up" Sesamus grinned as Neville forked over a Galleon.

"Hippogriffs, beautiful aren't they" Hagrid noted to, for him, very marvelous, not particularly flesh rendering, creatures "Proud beasts of the air, intelligent, the offspring of Griffins and Horses, the Griffin having an odd liking to female horses that no magical zoologist has ever figured, my pet Godric was actually the father of this herd" Hagrid reminisced, as they caught the past tense "Unfortunately, such a fine beast is no longer with us, dead by the wand of You Know Who's death eaters..." a tear left his eyes as they all felt sorry for him...for a Griffin was hardly a monster...for Hagrid.

"Wait, if the Griffin was named Godric...you don't have any other founders pets..." Hagrid frowned.

"Sadly, no...I can't get a Runespoor, even I can't tame a Basalisk, and the Ministry has it in for interesting creatures. But, that's not the point, the point is the Hippogriffs...when you approach one you have to bow first, show it respect, and wait for it to bow back. If you don't...it can be the last thing you're ever do"

Tell that to Draco Malfoy, pre time change

"Um, is that...safe to show in class" Dean had to ask. Hagrid chuckled.

"Course their safe, Hippogriffs are tame, and interesting. A rare combination. I'm not going to show you Flesh Eating Sheep, my Manticore or my Nundu anytime soon" he didn't seem to notice that Tracy, Seamus and Neville looked horrified "Chocobo's, Snarfs, Feldunost and other things that are perfectly safe, unless you aggravate them. Remember, any provoked animal is potentially dangerous, even a Flobberworm"

With that oddly wise lecture comment, he opened the gate, trying to coax a student through. And, like last time, Harry was the brave soul to approach the Hippogriff, the gray Buckbeak.

He bowed once again to the majestic beast, once again exposing his neck to the fearsome prince of the sky should he choose to strike it, but as before, the mighty beast bowed back, quicker than last time, perhaps sensing his past connection. And so, Harry began to pet the mighty creature, who looked like he enjoyed it.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Hagrid cheered as the entire class looked impressed "Now, I bet you could ride him!" Harry sighed.

Only for you, Hagrid, only for you...

...

And so, in the new continuity, Hagrid's first lesson was a complete success. His homework, a summary of Hippogriff behavior.

**Omake**

**Kroot's Tough Detention Number 2**

**Canon**

Professor Kroot sighed, closing his Make Out Paradise book, also called Icha Icha "You'll already in detention, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, for, and I quote, 'A ugly Whore-Beetle', Divination may be a, different, magical art, but you are never to call a teacher by such a comment..."

The two Slytherins looked bored. Perhaps he should not have been reading Icha Icha while saying this.

"Only one full day of classes, and you already are incarcerated..."

"We aren't on fire?"

He frowned "That's, incinerated, incarcerated is the same as locked up...huh well time for tough love, to discourage you from further activities " he cast a spell as some magical device he confiscated from the twins was shown, revealing Mr. Filch's office, where he had a full size mirror, a razor and a full bottle of shaving cream.

Professor Kroot looked ill "Is he about to shave his back..." he had a sadistic grin "Oh my, I just realized I was supposed to give one of my 'special reading' books to Professor Snape, I'm locking up behind him boys, and I have your wands...be sure to watch" he exited the door, locked it magically, and proceeded to walk away, while whistling.

"AHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Filch also clipped his toe and finger nails, flossed, cleaned his ears, shaved his armpits, and, to the goons utter horror.

**Omake 2**

**Not Canon**

**A possible explanation to why Dobby calls the girls by numbers**

Harry wondered what that was supposed to mean, but decided he did not want to know. Smiling, he had an sudden idea.

"Dobby!" he called the House Elf who now maintained the Potter Castle, as the happy little creature apparated before them.

"Has the honorable Harry Potter, and Potter Lady number Five" why did he call them that still? "Called for Dobby"

"Can you not call them by number...it sounds so wrong...like some collectible item or something"

Dobby blushed "I am sorry, Master Harry, but there's a prophecy, that Lockhart knew of" they gave him wide eyed looks at that "In it, the time traveling hero has the ability to destroy the Dark Lord and purify the magical world, as soon as he..."

"Soon as he does what?" Anything to deal with Voldemort quickly, and if purify means fixing it, and returning Ron to normal...

"He is to have 49 lovers, of seven, the most magical of numbers, squared and father a child with them in order of them bonding to you in the same day!"

Harry's eyes went horribly wide as Daphne blushed "Wow, a prophecy actually does something for once"

"NO! WHY CAN'T MY LIFE BY NORMAL! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"

"Don't you mean, do them?" Daphne chuckled.

"NOT FUNNY!"

"And that's not possible...aren't girls, um...fertile only at a random time or something..." he tried to get out of this horrifying situation.

"There are fertility potions"

Harry gave a humorless laugh "Also, and this might surprise some people's crazy views of me, but I AM NOT A GOD! NO ONE CAN HAVE THAT MUCH SEX IN ONE DAY!"

"Well, in myth it was said Hercules impregnated 50 daughters of some king in a psuedo 13th labor"

"I AM NOT A DEMIGOD EITHER!"

"Of course you aren't, Harry sir, you don't go to camp" a second House elf's voice squeaked...

"TONTO! WRONG STORY!" a second House Voice snapped as the sound of a scuffle was heard in the background.

"So, um...ignoring the strange voices, should I go and deal with the other males in Hogwarts and dose the females with potions"

"DON'T YOU DARE DOBBY!"

"Shall I go and make several females in mortal peril to save for you, then?"

"NO! I JUST WANT SOME NORMALITY!"

"Oh...too late then...sorry sir"

"Dobby..." Harry said in a deathly calm voice "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Something that works with the prophecy"

And it came true...and while Ron was turned back to normal...49 pregnant wives are worse than 49 Voldemort's


	38. Potions and Boggarts

Faves 278

Alerts 308...We broke the 300 barrier

C2's 27

Review replies

azphxbrd No, only I will tell

Leaf Ranger Yes, but they'd use the Restoration stone to bring you back despite the rules...and kill you again, then revive you again because they don't want (Or can't get), another man

anotamous; hey, been a while, and regular wool, just from flesh eating beasts

naruhina fan; Roshi's more of the four tails than anything. As to the wives, do you want to take that gamble?

I do believe that last chapter, I had hinted that the flashbacks serve more purpose than fattening up the chapters. Well then, for those who might be curious, I shall take to answering that question.

And, if Animeman, an old reader, is reading this, then welcome back from the loss of your computer. I did miss you, I added a few new fanfictions to your community that you may like.

Oh yes, I do need some help from the common reader idea wise. In a little project I'm working on, a Sister Potter would appear. A twin Harry sister, or just so younger than she would have been alive pre Godric's hollow. Like Clarice in Harem War, or something. I do not need a false boy who lived sort of character, I need a general good character to go into a oneshot idea I am current working on.

It's a cameo appearance, but still important none the less. Again, help would be appreciative.

Well then, let us go!

_A dark corner of Albania_

The past is the embodiment of hurt, of pain, of sorrow

The powers, that feed him, keep him going, slowly return his power and memories.

For while the Horcrux that once inhabited Harry Potter is gone, a connection still exists. And every once in a while, Harry Potter's memory flashes out, and every memory gives him more power. Feeding his eventual return, when his servant returns to him.

He has no idea, if this servant is the same one of the past era, for the memories of the past had not returned to him from that era. Until then, he would know of that trivial thought naught.

For every time Harry Potter experienced a flashback, a bit more life and power flow into the spirted form, of LORD MOLDYBUTT...Voldemort.

Suddenly, Voldemort's specter looked up into the sky, as if he wants to kill something (The writer then runs for the bathroom, as he managed some bladder control)

For even in an altered time, he was near immortal. But, even the mightiest Asgardian God, can fall to their doom (See Baldr or Ragnarok for example)

_Outsides of Hogwarts, Britain_

The gates and other boundaries of Hogwarts, in a perfect circle that even encircled the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, had a Dementor in place. The soulless fiends freezing over everything that got near them, but still there was a problem.

They would get hungry, they would need to eat. But Dumbledore had three lifetimes to know that they must not get near a student.

After all, they did try to kiss away Harry Potter's soul at the end of the year.

And so, they just took to attacking all nearby muggles (Who had a serial killer on the loose by their understanding, who used cryo based killing techniques), to keep fed.

Rumor is that a Ministry Official likely said it, the same one who had Harry attacked during fifth year. Not much more to be said.

_Inside Hogwarts, Britain, much less dark and gloomy than outside it_

As the Lessons continued to go on, with some of them being the same as they ever were, with some that got better (History and Magical creatures), and some that were a challenge, (Ancient Runes), mearly because they were an entire new sort of class for Harry.

While he could get the idea of what they were, and was a hell lot better at them than, Divination (Shiver), it still was actual work. No past memory help...

It was sort of interesting how he remembered all the various material, was it those flashbacks actually being helpful? Or did he somehow get Hermione's memory...one of the two probably.

And so things continue, with today being the Friday of Professor Lupin's first lesson.

However, before that was another potions class, the same one in which shrinking solutions were made. In the original timeline, and somehow this wasn't triggering a flashback...

Oh wait...

Flashback

_Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see._

_Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner._

_"What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to Ron as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me — yet."_

_"He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid…"_

_The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron._

_"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering,"and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."_

_The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited._

_Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat._

_There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm._

_The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour,pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown._

_"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, while Ron was seething about Snape._

_"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"_

End Flashback

Jinxed it...but Harry wondered how the class would go this time, since Neville did alright in Potions and Neo Snape left him alone, instead bothering Crabbe and Goyle.

"PURPLE POKADOTS! HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT LEVEL OF IDIOCY!"

They looked at him stupidly

"THIS POTION WOULDN'T SHRINK...IT WOULD CAUSE THE PERSON TO VANISH FROM THE VERY FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE AS THEIR ENTIRE BODY SHRANK TO OBLIVION...AND THEN" he caught them as they were looking at Harry as if they were planning something, bad Slytherininish "OPEN A BLACK HOLE AND SUCK IN ALL OF EXISTENCE INTO ANTI MATTER! I WILL NOT ALLOW A CRISIS OF INFINITE EARTHS TO HAPPEN ON MY WATCH!" Snape was a DC comics fan?

Odd

Snape vanished the possibly catastrophic potion, before he turned to check for any more dangerous, destroy the world type potions

As soon as he left, however, the guards of Ronfoy, and Ronfoy himself, took to glaring at Tracy, who shrunk away at their glares.

"Leave her alone!"

Ronfoy sneered "This doesn't concern a no name like yourself! By the way, I think Mommy and Daddy likes Astoria better than you, seeing as she hasn't been banished!"

Daphne gritted her teeth. The only reason they hadn't done that was because they still needed a heir, it wasn't like they'd try again or anything.

There was a social stigma among 'Proper' Purebloods against having more than two children, to a point that most stopped at one child. It was stupid really, but then again, all pureblood pricks were stupid. Such limited numbers would cause them to die out even quicker, but inbreeding affects the brain.

"Tracy's my friend, and I won't take some ginger dracula wannabe talk her down" Tracy gave her a look out of the corner of her eye that was in between a thank you, and a please don't drag yourself into my problem, look.

Ronfoy glared at them with hate "I'll teach you to talk back to your superiors"

"Do not antagonize others, Mr. Prewett...that will be 5 points from Slytherin"

The hate looks now glared at both of them from all other Slytherins, bare the professor.

Harry frowned with disgust at this, as did the others, even the non time travelers. This was not looking good at all.

However, there was a surprise coming up

_A class later, Defense Against the Dark Arts_

They had been told, via a message on the board, to come to the staff room that held the bogart before. But, there were, non Snape guests here today.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!" Seamus yelled at the Slytherin hoard that had appeared. Tracy manged to break away to where Daphne was on the Gryffindor side, as Remus Lupin came in.

"I'm sorry about this, but I had personal issues on their Defense Against the Dark Arts class date" it wasn't the full moon..."My wife had something to share with me, personally...and there is only one thing that scares me more than my wife, which is part of today's lesson"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, was Teddy coming early?

The cubbard nearby then gave a huge wobble.

"For today, we tackle a Boggart"

Anyone who was magical flinched in fear

"A boggart, as you may know, is a magical creature that likes to live in dark places, though we have no idea how they are born, or of their true appearance." Perhaps Moody does "A boggart, upon seeing a living person, will become that person's greatest fear." note the various looks of apprehension and terror "But, there is a simple way to alleviate yourself of their power over you, the _Riddikulus_ charm. With this charm, while thinking of something funny, will cause the Boggart to take such a form. For instance, I heard from Professor Dumbledore of a students from years pass who was afraid of a teacher, and made said teacher boggart version dress up in his grandmother's cloths" a lot of chuckling was given from that, particularly from those who knew of this incident in real life.

(I should have put a flashback here, but you guys will flame)

"Now then, who will go first?"

And so, Harry of course voluntered immediately, not getting to go the last time

Remus briefly looked worried, probably expecting a Boggart Voldemort, but shook it off.

"Okay then, Harry..." he cast a spell to open the cupboard, as a Dementor burst out. Remus sighed in relief, before he exchanged a quick look with Harry, no Patronus.

That would be sort of cheating.

"_Riddikulus!" _The Dementor began to vanish into dust, billowing away.

"Excellent, next!"

So went up Neville...who would his bogart be...

The dust reformed, taking on the shape of Filch with a machine gun. Filch aimed the gun straight at Neville...eh that was rather terrifying a prospect.

"_Riddikulus"!" _Neville spelled, as Filch took on his grandmother's cloak and hat, his machine gun now Trevor the Snarf, who began to maul his face as laughter ensued.

Then Ronfoy went up, this time with a very big spider...how interesting that was still about

Up next was Tracy, whose boggart became a gang of people with shadowed faces, but still Harry seemed to find something, familiar about them.

The Slytherins, meanwhile, smirked at her fear

"_Riddikulus_" she squeaked, as cops came up behind them, beat them senseless, and dragged them away

Up then was Hermione, whose boggart became Professor McGonagall, with a Troll graded N.E.W.T, and a look of disapproval on her face, appeared.

"_Riddikulus_" the Troll became 12 O's...which was possible, just bad for Hermione's sanity

"_Riddikulus_" the spider exploded into arachnid gunk...the old way was better.

Then it was Parvati, whose boggart was now a mummy, as it was before.

"_Riddikulus_" the Boggart unraveled, rolling up into toilet paper, as Susan came up, the boggart now took the shape, of Umbitch in the Ministers cloak (Well, it could be worse, it could have been her in a string thong)

Meanwhile, in the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge felt a disturbance in the force...or in his job.

"Someone wants my job...better blame Dumbledore"

But, back to actual brains

Remus growled in an undertone at that sight.

"_Riddikulus_" the hag got hit with a gavel, again and again and again...well there was a lot of laughter until the poor boggart exploded.

Remus frowned, more of the class was supposed to get practice today, but then again he had no love for that hag "Well, that was done perhaps too well...lets see that's 10 points for each who participated; that's 5 points to Slytherin House and 25 points to Gryffindor House. Homework, a summary on Boggarts due next class"

**Omake 1**

**Non Canon here, but a thinking tank for beyond**

**Boggarts across space and time**

Across the universe, there exist many heroes, all of them who fear something or another. As we know this, we can begin to only contemplate what they would see if they were to run into a boggart.

This list can never be complete, but as far as now

The boggart of Superman and Supergirl, or any Kryptonian, would be themselves, covered in Kryptonite

Percy Jackson would be of his friends being killed

Artemis Fowl would see someone, outwit him

Minato of the Sekirei Series would see his Sekirei sacrificing themselves for him

Riku would see Ansem, Seeker of Darkness

Demyx would probably see his guitar being smashed, if nobodies had fear

Hinata Hyuga would have Naruto calling her weak

Ichigo Kurosaki would see his sisters in danger

The author would see his laptop being lost (True)

Captain America would see a Hydra ruled America

The Joker would see a world without Batman (For what fun would the clown prince of crime have without the Bat?)

Naruto Uzumaki has a variety of them; Pre Sasuke Retrieval would see Ramen being banned, Naruto after that would see Sasuke being taken over by Orochimaru, after the fight with Orochimaru it would be the Nine Tails breaking free, and after the Nine Tails seal would be restored, same as Percy

**Omake 2**

**True**

**Why Neville has that Boggart**

Neville had never felt more alive. After so long being stone, he was human again! He could eat! He could talk! He could see Hannah! So many good things.

Trevor darted to and from his heels, joyous to see his old master up and alive, mewing in glee, until they passed a corridor you see, and happened to come upon Argus Filch, with a odd device...that resembled muggle machine guns.

"DIE FILTH!"

BAM

BAM

BAM

It was like a thousand curses being fired at once, with screams of agony coming forth from whatever was being hit.

Neville paled, did the two sets of terror twins of Gryffindor finally get Dumbledore to agree with Filch. Wide eyed, he ran for his life.

Argus Filch growled like a monster, holding his smoking device very much like a machine, at the walls of hard to reach portraits cleaned to perfection, the occupants grunting, cursing and wincing in their pinkness.

"This ultimate cleaning blaster 3.5 is the ultimate weapon in the war against filth, my sweat" he said to Mrs. Norris, who mewed in evil glee "Now, no remote painting shall escape my cleaning again. And, I shall make them eat soap for their foulness, the student monsters will pay...starting with the TWINS! BOTH SETS!"

Meanwhile, from behind a trick portrait, the Weasley twins were observing this with a frown.

"Wow, he got the heavy artillery, Fred"

"I do believe we now need to bring out our own, eh George"

"Oh yes..."

Dumbledore then felt the castle itself shake in fear


	39. How to strengthen a Coven

Delay due to a ski trip, and I had to take care of my Young Justice Story before that. However, I did leave something here to make up for that, I don't think it is as good as its scene I had in Restored Legacy that's similar, but I didn't have the time for it. Oh well, I'll just have to fill in for the others at later points in the story. As always, i will accept ideas.

Faves 280

Alerts 315

C2's 28, hello Magical Emporium

Review Replies

Darth Drafter; Is it that scary?

azphxbrd They think their smart...its a mental issue from the inbreeding, with a sprinkle of arrogance. And please, do not channel Charlie Sheen

Anatamous; You have no idea

naruhina fan; It gets worse, they have some twisted ideas

Leaf Ranger No one liked them, so might as well make em evil.

Anyone know, again, of any Harry multi stories I might like that I don't have on my favorites. Or any new stories like that that have promise.

Now then, time to once again attempt lemons. Be warned, I do not claim to be a master of them

_Hogwarts_

The weekend after the next began with a bang, as the Weasley twins somehow managed to get a flock of 15 Ostriches into the Hogwarts castle, these ostriches laid explosive eggs once an hour, attacked anything dressed in green (Though Dobby kept them away from Tracey), and had an odd penchant for classical jazz.

Surprisingly enough, they were not Hagrid's pets...though once they were rounded up Hagrid moved them in with the Chocobo.

However, despite suspicions no one could actually pin the blame of the twins for the charmed Ostriches.

The last weekend had instead involved a personality altering potion in the other Quiddich captain's drinks, that made them act like Oliver Wood. They also added young leaves from a flaming plant in the Greenhouses.

Last they had seen, Ronfoy looked half dead, for they gave more to the Slytherin team, while being hugged by his captain, with a sunset and waves...

Yeah, even the Twins thought that was a bit inhumane

Then of course, day turns to night, where we find Dobby spying on Tracy Davis, the Slytherin in a corner with the invisibility cloak she had brought over her, as well as oddly a old looking Chihuahua in the corner.

Dobby noted the creature with scrutiny...he didn't like the creature for some reason...the beast seemed oddly familiar to him...

Beady eyes, patchy fur...

How did that seem familiar? Was it too trivial to mention to the Great Harry Potter?

_Speaking of the great Harry Potter_

Harry had been having many weird dreams lately, dreams that he was not going to confide in with the girls, for these dreams had nothing to do with Voldemort...but it did with them.

Dreams that were...typical of teenage boys, even if he was mentally older.

During one dream, Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Parvati and Padma had dragged him off to a private nude beach. In another, Katie, Alicia and Angelina had 'private' time with him in the Gryffindor Locker Room. In the last one, Ginny and Luna had gotten him on the back of Norbera the Dragon and they had sex on her back...

It was, really, really bizarre. For that matter he had no idea how they would react.

But, as he would find out, that was hardly a problem.

Harry blinked...one moment he was talking with Hermione and Daphne, the next he found himself on a bed...naked.

The room wasn't familiar...it was dimly lit by candles, with a few book shelves stacked against the walls, filled with various book names such as 'How to perform magic with your natural wand' 'Lust Potions 101' and 'Make Out Paradise'...

"Who knew the Room of Requirment had a sex room mode, eh Harry?" it was Daphne's voice.

He looked around sharply, to see the girls all around him, dressed in the school uniform, in the new timeline being black, button up shirts with a white undershirt, with ties of their houses colors, and either a skirt or pants, the skirts normally requiring black leggings. However, in this case, the buttons were undone, the shirt covering their various sized breasts to varied effects, either well in the case of Luna and Daphne or barely in the case of Angelina and Susan. No stockings...or apparently underwear, were present with their skirts, which did appear to be a bit smaller than normal.

As far as he could tell...from the small but still there perverted part of his mind; Luna, Daphne and Ginny had A cup breasts, Katie, Alicia, and Hermione had small B cup breasts, Parvati and Padma had large B cup breasts and Susan and Angelina had C cup breasts.

"Hello, Harry" Hermione smirked with a lustful tone. Harry gulped, the Chasers had became sexually needy last year...and it would appear they were now coming into that phase as well.

Either Ginny and Luna were playing along, or they were blooming early.

"Um...hello...why am I naked..." stupid question.

"Because we need help, Harry" Angelina smirked, lustily

"You see, last year we chasers reduced what we wanted to do with you...to be fair to the rest of us, but now...we require some, male help...yours" Alicia continued for the future captain

Now, normally this would be the point where Harry would argue, but this was not the point for two reasons; 1, the coven's increased sexual desire affects him too, and 2, he is a teenage boy with 10 hot girls in only a open shirt and skirt each, wanting to have sex with him.

The only problem...who goes first?

The problem, however, was solved when they noticed something else in the room...the giant wheel thing they used in the sorting.

How this room got this stuff...and changed its form, Harry wished he knew. He had heard stories from Taisune about some of the other worlds, how in one of them Hogwarts was sentient, a result of a thousand years of young magicals radiating magic through the castle.

Harry personally thought that was the strangest, oddest, most likely to happen to him for some reason things he had ever heard...but the Room of Requirement made him wonder if such was true.

But, that was hardly what he was thinking, as the now 10 option wheel began to spin, on its own...(Peeves couldn't get in here...could he?)

And landed on Hermione.

_Begin Lemon scenes_

The other girls looked upset.

"Um..." Harry wasn't exactly sure how to make them feel any better.

"Harry, people don't get up until late in the morning...we have time" Susan frowned, as Hermione tackled Harry onto the bed. She began to kiss him deeply, as he began to caress her shoulders, as Hermione shrugged off her open shirt.

Now naked on the top, they continued to kiss each other, Hermione smirking as she felt the 'other' wand tap her on the thigh, as she felt his hands reach the tops of her skirt, gently pulling it down, before he flipped her over. Smirking, she flipped him back over again, as they sort of continued this.

Having been with seven of theses wonderful ladies before, he knew how they liked things. While Daphne, Susan and Padma were more submissive, Ginny, Parvati and Luna were more likely to try and take a more dominate role in sex.

Hermione, however, was somewhat more in between these two extremes

Eventually, their play settled down with Hermione on her back, as Harry began to kiss her, slowly entering her...going in completely.

But no barrier.

"Well...this is...one benefit of time travel" Hermione smirked, as she wiggled her hips, enticing Harry to start.

He thrusted into her, pulled nearly all the way out, and thrusted in again.

Hermione moaned.

Repeat

Repeat

He closed his lips onto her own, her arms embracing him as he used his own to hold himself up, as the continued to thrust into her, her entire body shaking as made love to the bushy haired Gryffindor.

This continued for a time, Harry occasionally ending the kiss to focus his ministrations of Hermione's breasts, licking or nibbling them, until Hermione screamed.

"HARRY!" she came, her internal muscles squeezing, as this then caused Harry to cum as well.

"HERMIONE!"

"We made this room soundproof, right?" Katie mumbled, absently rubbing her clit. They all were sort of absently masturbating to the sight before them, having discarded their clothing earlier.

"We did, we did spike Harry's food with Stamina potion..." Padma was pinching her nipple slowly.

"Yeah Sis" Parvati was twirling her finger inside of her. "And contraceptive potion as well for us"

As Hermione disengaged from Harry, engrossed in the feeling of having sex again...she felt closer to Harry than ever before...perhaps the Coven bond was stronger after that sort of activity.

Of course, then the wheel spun once more, landing on Angelina.

The ebony skinned beauty grinned lustfully "No need for anything, Harry, I'm wet enough" she turned her back to him and went up against the wall, before shaking her ass.

So, Angelina liked having sex up against the wall...No need to translate what that signal meant.

Harry approached her, and began to kiss her neck, as Angelina groaned as his lips skinned her neck, before he thrust his erect member into her pussy.

Again, as Angelina was not a virgin when she died in the original timeline, she didn't feel any pain from the intrusion. However, Harry removed himself immediately, completely.

Angelina looked ready to protest, but Harry instead flipped her so her back was up against the wall, before he entered her again.

"I'm not really for that sort of domination..." Harry noted with a kind but firm look. If there was one thing he had found annoying about his pureblood ladies, is they seemed to believe that he had to dominate them in full.

When he had consummated his relationship with Daphne, for instance, he recalled that she had tried to have sex with her lying on the ground on her stomach...a very submissive position.

While he had no problem with Missionary or Doggy style, positions like that or how Angelina was pretty much acting like she expected him to mush her against the wall while he had sex, which pretty much involved him being overly dominate, he had problems with.

And so, after Angelina wrapped her arms around him, her breasts pressing into his chest, their lips meeting, he began to thrust in.

"OH!"

"OH!"

"OH!"

The age old dance of love and lust continued, Angelina loving the firmness of the wall as it held her up against the power of Harry's thrusts, as she curled her legs upwards around Harry, Harry using his arms to hold her up as she aided in the thrusts.

"HARRY!"

"ANGELINA!"

And so, Harry came again after a while of love making, Angelina as well.

"You know, I think the coven makes pleasuring the female easier..." Luna noted, panting having just fingered herself to an organism, as Angelina slumped onto the ground as Harry left her center.

And so the wheel spun again, this time landing on Susan.

The busty Hufflepuff was next to be kissed by Harry, who returned it as he twirled his finger through her red hair, more Auburn then Ginny's, before she pushed him down onto the floor...which was a sort of soft carpet.

There, she hunched over, showing off her wet pussy as Harry took notice of her position. He got on top of her, thrusting into the doggy style loving Hufflepuff. She moaned as he entered her, knowing that wouldn't be in pain he took to thrusting into her immediately.

"OHHHHHHH! HARRY! OHHH!"

Harry was not much for Oral sex, he didn't really like the taste of human sex liquids, and having the girls lick his member went under the submission issue he had with pureblood relationships, but he did know how to get the girls aroused without those activities.

And there were two reasons Susan liked this position; she was sort of raised a pureblood female, so she was pretty submissive, and two...

Harry reached down for her dangling breasts, and gave them a squeeze with one hand.

She didn't really have the stanima to do it cowgirl style.

Susan moaned as her large breasts were squeezed, her breasts were sensitive, the most sensitive parts of her body, she loved it when they were fondled. As Harry thrust into her from behind, he squeezed a breast, a different one each time.

Soon the mounds of flesh were sharp points, as Susan was panting from both arousal and exhaustion. Her eyes began to droop, which Harry noticed.

Susan may have the biggest breasts of anyone he was with, but she had the least stamina.

So, as he had no desire to fuck an unconscious person, he briefly used both arms to give both breasts a large squeeze, briefly forcing his weight to be more born by the former Hufflepuff, as he drove himself deep into her.

The combination was it

"HARRY!"

"SUSAN!"

Susan collapsed, an out cold, sated witch, as Harry pulled out of her, collapsing on his back, taking a breather after satisfying three witches, and himself each time

However, it was then time for the wheel to choose the next person.

Luna

The blond, interesting witch quickly lunged at Harry's downed form, in particular the part of him that was not exhausted (Harry had an odd feeling they spiked his drink, or was this part of the coven...or him being a teenage boy?)

She got on top of him, sitting herself down as the penis entered her second year body. Harry would normally have a preference for girls a bit, older, but he was hardly in a place to complain at the moment.

Luna began to rise up and down, the odd upbringing of the Lovegood family continuing in the idea of a more active female in bedroom, as Harry met her thrusts.

Harry reached up, squeezing her small breasts as the blond arched her back, loving the feeling of Harry's ministrations. Her toes curled, as she continued to smash herself up and down on Harry, like one of those rides at muggle carnivals that go rapidly up and down.

She twisted her body down to kiss the time traveler who they called the boy who lived, before she moaned into his mouth.

Harry took that as a confirmation she had came, but he hadn't. The briefly sated Luna therefore did not mind as Harry flipped them over, as she had no real issue with having sex in the Missionary position, she herself bending her very flexible legs upwards, the bottoms of her heels touching his neck.

With that, Harry took to thrusting into her, deeper than normal, as Luna moaned louder and louder. The other girls noted that they should try to get, or stay in Ginny's case, that flexible.

It didn't take much longer for Luna to come once more, but this tame Harry came with her, exploding into the former Ravenclaw, her eyes seeming more...different and unfocused than normal.

The rest of the night was similarly eventful for the other girls, and the girls who recovered quick enough. At about 5 in the morning, they returned to their dorms, know feeling closer than before due to the matured coven bond.

_Meanwhile_

Voldemort felt...ill His ghostly body was not staying together as well as normal...he'd still live, but something Potter was doing was messing with him.

For while he did not have a horcrux in Harry anymore, the connection he had made to use his memories to revive himself still made him.

Voldemort did have a coven of female death eaters, his Valkyries as some called them, but it was built on devotion and lust, from the girls for both and himself for the latter. However, Harry's was built with love first, and lust second, which was not good for Voldemort.

He'd survive it, but he hoped this would stop.

Oh, if only you could get a teenage boy with a bunch of hot, devoted girls wanting him, to stop having sex at least when he could get away with it.

**Well then, depending on how this is received, I may add more true lemon scenes in the cumming chapters...get it?**


	40. Snape the Therapist

I was busy yesterday...reading the Hunger Games, book 1. It was actually quite the good book. You know, aside for the Central 46 in Bleach, I thought the Ministry of Magic would never have a rival...but the Capitol has them beat, oh so so so beat.

For, last I checked, Cedric Diggory is not a mutant dog thing, they don't have magical children kill each other, and they don't mutate themselves.

Aside for Voldemort, who I think would fit in there very well. He's sadistic, thin, not natural...he must be a dual citizen. Speaking of which, I have an amusing Omake at the end.

Faves 282

alerts 315

C2's Best Fanfic there is and Harry Potter and the Journeys of Time makes 30 C2's

Review Replies

Yikes, this week's been a ghost town for reviews, and updated stories, across the board. My lemons aren't that bad, are they? I did notice that I wasn't able to log on one day, is that happening to anyone else?

Sleeper; he was a first and then second year...I have some sense of appropriated timing

Naruhina; There are other fics like that that do have a living Hogwarts, so not specifically. And so it is revealed, Pettigrew is Tracy Davis's chihuahua! But, is he good, or evil?

You know, I'm wondering about adding in more than just Tracy, the two decided females, and the one undecided. I'd have to up Harry to 21 girls to keep to the theme, but it could be done. What do you guys think, I'd have to make O.C's (Some of them might be familiar...)

Now then, lets get back to business.

_Hogwarts; Next Monday_

"I have to see a Counselor!" Harry yelled as he was being 'escorted' , aka being glared at unless he moved to where she wanted him to.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, recently one of our staff has taken to providing therapy sessions for students with...issues. Call it odd that someone whose parents were killed and lived with abusive relatives would be sent to him."

"Wait, him...its Hagrid?"

"No"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"No"

"Professor Flitwick"

"No"

"Professor Kroot"

"He needs therapy" She thought that of all men who read Make Out Paradise, or Icha Icha as some called it.

"Wait..." they came to the door as it swung open, as Oliver left, revealing a slightly disturbed Snape.

Snape was a therapist...

"I take it from your reaction, Mr. Potter, that you were not expecting me to have such a skill." he read Harry's face "Rest assured, I have a Muggle Degree, for I have a life outside of school you see, I went to a college for a few months...by the way Minvera, Oliver is beyond help in his Quiddich obsession"

"We all knew that, we just needed a doctor to confirm it...now grab Harry before he bolts"

Was he that predictable?

Anyway, he was now sitting in front of Snape, the greasy haired teacher looking at him, and while his past self would have glared, this one was a lot more friendly.

"So...how is your life?"

Harry frowned "I thought everyone knew? I can change my socks and it makes the Daily Prophet headlines"

Snape sighed "So, cursed with being stalked by the media. After 10 years without any positive attention, its quite surprising how well you resist the fame's intoxication. I am curious...your multitude of female friends..."

Harry mentally paled, Snape didn't hear Saturday's orgy, did he? (Who knew girls got so wild...)

"Can I have tips"

That took about 10 seconds to sink in

"NO! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I HAVE SO MANY FEMALE FRIENDS..." he did, he just couldn't say it

"Oh come on, I know a writer who'd love to hear your story" Snape begged, that could make the Next Make Out Paradise book better than ever.

"I don't need some tabloid story on me...or worse" he did not need gold diggers flirting with him, or purebloods wanting his riches.

"It can be confidential...I'm told a Mr. Dungballdar is one of his major inspirations, as well as a Mr. and Mrs. Popper once did before they were casualties of The Dark Lord"

Did Snape just say that a poorly disguised Dumbledore and his dad (And mom!) gave ideas for those books...too much information.

"But, that is not the point. I understand that you and Mr. Prewett are constantly fighting...how did this start?"

'When I ruined his life by changing the future...' "We met on the train, where he insulted Hermione, I ended up in Gryffindor, he went to Slytherin...no offense"

"None taken...I can count the decent members of my House on one hand"

Wow...even Snape admits it.

"The pureblood way of the magical world has been a constant issue for me. Once, I admit I was drawn to it...but I nearly lost the most important person in my life because of it" yeah, my mom (This is so creepy in retrospect).

Harry had a sudden thought of Taisune in a world where Snape was his father...there probably was one

"But, I managed to regain her friendship, and several others...including my misfortune to know Sirius Black...I'm told that Dumbledore explained who Sirius Black is to you?"

Harry nodded, it was a lie but it had to cover up the fact that Harry came from an alternate timeline.

"I...I can't help but think I should go after him" to figure out if he is evil or not "But rationally..."

"You would be killed in seconds or the Ministry would stop you, and most likely alter your personality into their puppet with their secret mind altering potions keyed to you" Luna said the same thing...in the last quibbler

Snape reads the Quibbler and Make Out Paradise...

Very disturbing

"I can only begin to try and imagine how it must feel, to know that your parent's murder was still out there..."

Old Neville could...

Flashback

_Harry was pleased to see that all of them, even Zacharias Smith, had been spurred on to work harder than ever by the news that ten more Death Eaters were now on the loose, but in nobody was this improvement more pronounced than in Neville. The news of his parents' attackers' escape had wrought a strange and even slightly alarming change in him. He had not once mentioned his meeting with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the closed ward in St. Mungo's and, taking their lead from him, they had kept quiet about it too. Nor had he said anything on the subject of Bellatrix and her fellow torturers' escape. In fact, Neville barely spoke during the D.A. meetings any more, but worked relentlessly on every new jinx and counter-curse Harry taught them, his plump face screwed up in concentration, apparently indifferent to injuries or accidents and working harder than anyone else in the room. He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving and when Harry taught them the Shield Charm - a means of deflecting minor jinxes so that they rebounded upon the attacker - only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville._

End Flashback

Damn, it happened again. This hadn't been a problem during the orgy...why did it have to come back?

"And we all know how the Ministry...is not likely to catch him. I may not have known the Side of Sirius Black that betrayed your parents, but the side I did see of him was a master of pranks. He could be called a predecessor of the Twins of Terror in Gryffindor; yet he knew how to be subtle. If he does not want to be noticed, he will not be noticed"

"Particularly with his Animagus abilities" Snape finished. Harry's eyes widened, they knew about those?

"As you should know, an Animagi is a wizard able to change into the form of an animal. Sirius Black is a known animagi, its kept under wraps because international law requires that prisoners with Animagi abilties are to be kept in an international prison. However, as the use of Dementors in Azkaban is a secret that is not to be shared with foreigners, as the ministry says...as they are technically illegal to employ in restraining humans, the appalling conditions would cause not only fines to the Ministry's wealth, but also inspectors and the possession of Azkaban island. The Ministry does not want outsiders influencing them...well we all know their idiots"

_Some time later_

As one last student left, Snape slouched back into his chair, frustrated. He didn't bother to look behind him as Dumbledore appeared behind him.

"She's not talking, is she?"

Snape frowned "Tracy isn't, Headmaster. She is still hiding something..."

"You are 100% sure it is not abuse..." it was a sad, hidden, but known fact that Pureblood households, and elitist Half Blood, have high rates of child abuse.

Much higher than that of Muggle Borns. Snape was an example of that, his mother and father were abusive in different ways, and he nearly lost Lily forever as a friend because of that (Thanks to the traitor, she was gone forever...)

Snape actually didn't want Black to be captured...he wanted to kill Black himself.

"No, I know the signs. Mr. Potter has them, several of the Pureblood students do, not her. I know her mother, I saved her in the Sixth year if you'd recall. She's a kind witch...but not weak enough to a point she'd allow her husband to do something like that. She's also smart enough not to be fooled by smoke and mirrors that he in theory would use. No, her strange behavior has something to do with the Slytherin common room"

Dumbledore smirked "Perhaps we should investigate. We can whip up some Polyjuice Potion, disguise ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle, temporarily indispose the two of them..."

"I've tried that tactic...no Polyjuice, no animagi...its the work of a death eater, a death eater who obviously is still living. The spell is keyed to keep out certain people, such as myself and you...a ward of some sort. Its hidden well to, if we were to try and demolish it we risk harming Hogwarts wards as well" ancient wards that could not be replicated.

"She also has defense against Occulmency, and information or not, I don't need her screaming, I believe the term is Mind Rape. I don't need any lawsuits, or prison time. I could escape easily, mind you, it would just be hassle" then his wives would skin him alive.

They, when angered, were scarier than a potential Volde-Grindel-Bridge chimera.

It was something he, Harry, and possibly even Voldemort agreed on.

**Omake**

**Not True in this universe/ could be a interesting other universe**

**New Guys on the block; Villains get into the spirits of the games (Its a pun)**

In a city comprised like a cleaner Hollywood, a long road filled with various recording studio lots that all used the same characters, but in different ways, usually, stretched out into the distance

How so many actors resemble each other, is unknown...though on a completely unrelated note cloning machines were readily available.

We notice several of them; Xed Alpha studios, KrspaceT studios, Sheltie Studios, Brown Phantom Studios, before we come onto Crossoverpairinglover Studios.

Where off duty cast members of various Crossoverpairinglover productions were having Lunch in a cafeteria, with surprisingly edible food, eating or socializing.

Leaning against a wall, Axel was taking long sips of a bottle of Coke a Cola, an Ipod's ear bud danging from one ear.

At one table, Dumbledore, Yammamoto, Chiron, the Exorcist, and Hiruzen were in the middle of a game of poker with Oromis and Haymich.

At another table, Artemis the goddess, Katniss, Arya, Artemis the superheroine and Zoe Nightshade were discussing the finer points of Archery.

The table over showed Robin, Naruto, a non Ronfoy Ron, Neville, Nico, Sora and a very out of place Captain Marvel trading cards when not stuffing themselves with food.

A table over held Harry, Static, Percy, Gaara, Gale, Eragon, Ichigo, Roxas, Jason , Ben, a shadow clone of Naruto, Kid Flash and Kiba were discussing the finer ways of taking down bad guys

Then a table with Hermione, Annabeth, Shikamaru, Moka and Sakura were studying...or sleeping depending on the person

The second to last table was sat at by Haku, Rue, Fred, Xion, Cedric, Beckendorf, Bianca and Thresh, who were pretty much doing whatever.

So, ignoring the various others, Old men, archery girl, goofy kids (at one point or another), bad ass guys, smart people, and people who died way too soon, we have the main people on this omake

This is the scene that Voldemort, Orochimaru, Galbatorix, Tobi, Lex Luthor, Mojo Jojo, Aizen, Gravitron, Xehanort, Dark Danny, Dr. Doofemsmirtz, Hidan, Sasuke, Kronos, Azula, Rip Van Winkle, Yubabba, Deathstroke, Bellatrix and Jimmy Neautron's dad (what, I think he's evil, have you counted how many of Jimmy's inventions he's caused to go all destructive...) ...with cafeteria trays of tater tots and chicken nuggets.

They were some of the most evil people in the multiverse, members of the Legion of Evil Wickedly Superpowerful, (or L.O.E.W.S)...they also went out bowling on Wednesday.

"These chicken nuggets, which are chicken shaped in the similar size of gold nuggets, they are sub par today...as they are not as good as they would be with french fries, which are badly named as they were not ..."

"Be quite you monkey" Lex Luthor snapped

"I should have brought my lunch" Aizen frowned...

"WHO DARES SIT AT THE VILLAINS TABLE!" Voldemort bellowed as they caught sight of a delegation of weirdly dressed people, who had strange makeup and radiated cruelty, who were using the evil table.

Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter were also sitting there, seeming right at home with the weirdos, perhaps even accepted for their torturous natures and creepy looks, respectively.

It glowed neon green and purple for a reason!

They looked up "This table has been confiscated in the name of the Capitol"

"THAT TABLE BELONGS ONLY TO THE MOST POWERFUL VILLAINS!" Tobi yelled

"No, it belongs to the most evil...its a drag but your no longer the most evil" Shikamaru muttered, briefly waking before he fell back asleep in his taters.

"I DESTROYED THE RIDERS!"

"I AM SUPERMANS ARCH NEMESIS!"

"I BESTED ALL BUT THE GREEN MONSTROSITY!"

"SECOND WIZARDING WAR!"

"FOURTH SHINOBI WORLD WAR ANYONE!"

"MY DARKNESS DEVOURED HUNDREDS OF WORLD!"

"JASHIN WILL HAVE YOUR SOULS!"

"I WILL SPIRIT YOU AWAY!"

"I WILL TAKE OVER THE TRI STATE AREA AND ENSLAVE MY MONOTROME ARCH NEMESIS!"

"Yes, but they make kids duel to the death for their prime time television while claiming that they are barbarians...and turn the killed off ones into wolf monsters" Ichigo noted with a frown "Your second rate now"

"I AM NOT SECOND RATE! AVADA KEDARVA!...AVADA KEDARVA..." It wasn't working.

"No spells allowed?" Harry noted with a grin at the No Wand glowing sign, similar to a No Smoking sign, on the roof.

The evil group gave the Capitol officials a harsh look "Then what about, THE GHOSTLY WAIL!"

"Mute" one of the mutant people at the table used a remote, as Dark Danny was unable to scream, he clutched his throat in a panic as no sound came out.

"I WILL FREEZE TIME!" Kronos declared...only to find the clocks ignore him.

"We have time laws you know" Hermione noted "Enacted to ensure the time space continuum is not ripped to shreds" again

However, as they were glaring at the Capitol people...Kid Flash rapidly sped by and stole their food, eating it before they could react, which only got them in a worse mood.

"I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE ON YOU!" Sasuke yelled out in fury

"Your a emo piece of shit, got it memorized?"

Sasuke's eye twitched at the nobody pyrokinetic's response...

The villains grumbled "We're settle this later...we're eating out at Bibbo's" Lex Luthor grumbled as they left the building.

"That was amusing, so any of you want to compete for glory...and ratings" they offered to the various young people in the room, who glared at them for suggesting they enter the Hunger Games.

"You, are savages" Moka muttered under her breath as she took a long sip of 'Diet Tsukune Blood'.

A/N many Naruto Omakes take place in a studio sort of like this


	41. Nightmares of Futures Past

Ski trip, also note I am going to be busy in the upcoming time. Do not expect solid updates constantly from now until hopefully about the end of January. Assuming nothing else goes wrong with my life.

Faves 284

Alerts 321

C2's 30

Review Replies

Leaf Ranger; Exactly why you didn't have one. The idea was based off the fic, I think it was the Witch's conspiracy. Snape, while bashed, was said to have a good trait of giving therapy to the many abused Slytherin children. This time, however, Snape is better

naruhina fan; I hope to see it, Axel is in Dream Drop, but he's apparently back to being Lea...or something. And as it was with tons of story. You know, I'm glad I have a 3DS, got it just for this game when it come to America.

RRW; Sometimes they can be interesting, but true they can be horrible if they are badly written. But perhaps that's just more or less if the characters used are a bit different than the normal ones, particularly in more female rich fictions. For example, a story that takes its time in Harry Potter to use someone other than Ginny and Hermione with Harry can be interesting (I try to avoid Lily though...or whatever other horrors stalk fanfiction). Um...you guys do know Incest is creepy, and makes Bellatrix's

Moon of Hell; Thanks

azphxbrd Snape has tried that...it didn't work. He's tried virtually ever legal trick to get into that common room, and reading the mind of a student, also called Mind Rape, is against the law. Many purebloods would have trained to detect it, and if he did, he, and by extension Dumbledore, would be in severe trouble

Math Music; Not likely being a full chapter again, but then again I don't need a major problem

I seek new stories, in particular fics with Harry having multiple girls, but I do want to see people that are interesting or different. Multi fics with Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Tracy...or perhaps a really good female OC. Like the Harem War character Connie Plumber, a childhood friend of Harry who got seperated because of Mr. Voldemort with a beard. A good sister of Harry who lived with him story would also be appreciated, other than Lord of shadows, which I have already read.

Fly my minions, FLY...please

Also, if anyone could take my challenges...they are all my ideas that are either not fully developed, or I don't have the time to right. Plot bunnies given some alfalfa and looking for a smart little, or big, Lenny to take it home (you know, I once saw a fusion of Lenny and Peter Pettigrew at Wal Mart...creepy). Two new ones are a Kingdom Hearts one and a new Harry Potter one...but I have several Harry Potter story concepts, also have Percy Jackson, Rosario Vampire and Naruto. What makes it so that people would take challenges or not? If anyone knows, I'd love suggestions.

Story continue

_A Sound proofed third year Griffindor Female Dorm_

"WHAT! PETTIGREW IS TRACY'S PET!" Daphne exploded as the group winced from the volume. They used this dorm for the simple reason that it was the only one that had no one else in it to come in and overhear this sort of thing.

"Yes...he's a Chihuahua now" Harry finished as the twins and Ginny snickered at his horizontal evolution, from vermin to vermin looking dog. "Shrimpy thing, still works for his role in the marauders"

Flashback

_"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her…I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…_

_"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."_

_"My dad too?" said Harry, astounded._

_"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school,_

_and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."_

_"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled._

_"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."_

End Flashback

Harry twitched, that was annoying. The past slash original timeline was bad enough without him having to re experience it at random.

"True, but we cannot go institute corporate punishment on Pettigrew yet" Susan frowned "We need to be sure he is is evil again before we do that"

"So what, have Daphne read his mind?" Alicia wondered, that seemed like the safest option, before Daphne frowned.

"Using Legilmency on animals isn't that effective. When someone turns into an animagus, their minds loose some of their comprehensibly, particularly if they are in the form for an extended period of time. I'm more likely to get a desire for milk bones than get information from Pettigrew at the present time"

"So, we tell Dumbledore?" Hermione brought up the idea.

"There is something that tells me we shouldn't" Luna said, sounding too serious, to a point they all looked at her in alarm.

"Tracy has Peter the Rat Dog with him for a reason. Whatever is wrong, she needs him on some sort of guard duty. If we remove him, even if he is an evil piece of garbage, we could send Tracy into a panic, and than to my Aunt Harley..."

Confused silence

"The magical asylum" apparently, that relative was a bit too Lovegood.

There wasn't much left to do then...Pettigrew was connected to Tracy's sense of security. Luna was right, Tracy had to be relaxed before they could remove her guard dog.

Later that day, however, we find Harry in his bed, restless as he is haunted by more of his past...to be more specific horrors that happened to those he cared about.

_Futureflashback_

"Hermione...am I a bad person?"

The older Hermione looked over to a depressed looking Harry, who was standing over Ginny's grave, the spirited red head having been killed by the same one who took her brother, Fred, from the world of the living; the Death Eater Rookwood.

He had returned 'to finish what he started' and take down the other twin...he took out Molly and Arthur just before they tried to take him down as well.

The minions he brought with him, two purebloods he had brought with him, didn't fair as well as he did...they fared like Ginny...

Said Weasley killing, Death Eater scum who they call Rookwood, was now down an arm, but was still out there.

"Why do you say that Harry?"

He looked down at Ginny's grave "Barely any time after she died...I'm with you"

"Its been several months, Harry. Ginny told you to not dwell on her, and I'm here to help you avoid dwelling on her forever...as her final wish"

"I still feel like James Bond"

Hermione scoffed "Oh relax Harry. I hardly think that your going to have that happen to you"

Oh...unfortunately this was one of the time Hermione was wrong...

We skip ahead a bit, to a dusty cave, blocked off with rocks. A dark skinned figure was hiding in it, trembling as curse after curse blasted into his earthen barricade.

"ZABINI!" Harry yelled with untold fury, unholy rage, as he and two others blasted down the rocks...

And only one of them, Luna, was female as Zabini narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Helping him, Nott!"

The stringy Slytherin glared back at his dorm mate "Some of us Slytherins aren't wannabe death eaters! And none as vile as you...there are some things you just don't do!"

Zabini smirked "Well what do you expect me to do. You idiots are killing Purebloods, even if we must sink down to do such disgusting acts, we must repopulate after your little, rebellion, is squashed"

Luna had no amusement in her eyes now "You are a serial murdering rapist..."

"And proud of it. That know it all deserved what she got, as did Greengrass's blood traitor bitch friend and that ho Chang's Asian hussy friend..."

"_REDUCTO_!"

And so he was silenced as Harry grimaced.

"Why did this have to happen...poor Hermione..." Tracy and Su didn't deserve it either, he just wasn't thinking about them right now.

"Look, I'm no fan of the know it all...but no one deserves that. I may be a pureblood, but I'm still a human being" Nott sighed "Potter, I'm out, going to try to see if I can use Muggle transport to get off this god forsaken island. Perhaps you should too..."

"I can't...not while I still have friends among the living" Harry said firmly as Nott rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Gryffindor nobility" Nott sighed. No use arguing with him.

Going ahead past our known point of Luna's death, we find ourselves in the ruins of Hogsmeade, in a small, warded graveyard. likely sealed with a self cast Fidelius, like the other locations like it.

Here we find Harry casting a spell that grew a fresh base of flowers around a gravestone, Susan Bones engraved on it.

"Thickneese is still out there, I'm sorry. The slippery bastard is too hard to get a grip on...but I'll get him, Susan. I'll get him for you"

"Tough luck at that, Potter"

Harry turned around, wand drawn ready to curse, as he noted the long, noble legs of Daphne Greengrass sprawled on the top of a tree branch, as if she had been waiting for him.

"What are you doing here!"

"Waiting for you"

Harry didn't know much about this one, Daphne Greengrass, one of the few good Slytherins. She wasn't one of Draco's former Harpy brigade, not one of Umbitch's lackies, and not one of the Carrow's personal torture squad. If he recalled, all she had said to him was shortly after he had killed the snake bastard.

"Well then Potter, perhaps your not the attention seeking prat everyone seems to see you as. You have, something else about you...its not some Boy Who Lived, Chosen One bling, but its something, something about you, it makes me wonder"

Of course, he didn't pay much attention, every unattached girl, and some attached, were flirting with him at the same time.

She noted the flowers on Susan's grave "How nice of you...I've been watching you for a few weeks; you went to all four of their graves. You grew flowers on each, with a service as well. Not just them, but to all your friends who got killed in this pointless blood slaughter over what blood is 'superior'. Don't know about you, but Muggle Born blood looks the same as Pureblood blood, it also stains the ground in the same color."

"Any particular reason for you stalking me?" Harry inclined darkly as she jumped down from her boreal perch.

"In fact Potter, there is. Your after Thickneese, he killed her" she noted with a look at Susan's grave. "I'm after Thickneese, he killed my parents and one of his lackies, Runcorn, was the one who sent Astoria, my sister, to the toad's hellhole where you rescued her from. I've heard rumors that he and the toad had joined up, reforming the government in Umbridge Manor, where they've new prisoners...heard Bell, Spinnet and even my brother in law, Malfoy, already got kissed. You want revenge, and so do I"

Harry gave her a look of distrust "And why should I trust you?"

Daphne had an evil smirk "Because, there is no one else to trust, Potter. All your friends are either dead, or in Longbottom's case, in recovery from a near, his parents, level of the torture curse. You can't take them alone, you need help" she extended her hand "Not all Slytherins are Tom Riddle's...just ask Pettigrew"

Harry hesitantly shook her hand in response, sealing the team up

She was trustworthy...they did manage to destroy Thickneese and Runcorn after an arduous campaign, but after that one...he needed a fifth stop.

Harry at this point tried to wake up from his nightmare...but it just re snared him

Luna and Angelina had 'died' of a Dementor's kiss and the Patils had been slain by Umbitch...but just as he finished reseeing their deaths...he woke up again.

But he was now in a bed in the Room of Requirement again, not a fuck him senseless bed, but a bed of warmth and comfort.

The blanket was a quilt with all four house colors, the bed itself was big enough to fit in two entire quidditch teams...and he had his own team on him.

Not Fred, George and Oliver, but he did have the Chasers, Ginny and the rest of his girls.

Not on him like they were going to have sex, even though they were lacking cloths, but on him as in they were trying to comfort him.

Could they have sensed his nightmare, and moved him here? He'd have to ask them later.

He was in the dead center of the bed, the middle of the entire mattress, with the large breasts of Susan serving as his pillow. In the corners above him, on either side of Susan, were Parvati and Daphne, who partially lay on his chest, as both Ginny and Luna held onto his sides respectively to the earlier two. A sprawling blanket of curly hair named Hermione was his blanket.

Alicia was nestled at his feet, with Katie Bell covering his ankles. Padma was asleep side by side with her twin, holding his left hand, and Angelina, while on the side a bit, though one of her arms did have a death grip on his right hand, was close enough to an alarm that would wake them up at the right time to sneak back to the dorms.

It was warm, it felt nice...it felt like love concentrate. It kept away his nightmares, reminded him that this was a new timeline, and that the past was gone and never would be back to haunt him.

He smiled as he fell back asleep 'Thank you...my angels'. They saved him from loneliness in the old timeline, and were his true companions in this one. In this timeline, he'd keep them safe, no matter what.

No matter what law, what stigma, what challenge that life would throw at them, he'd see to it that they got the love and care they deserved. If he could marry them all legally, he would. If not, perhaps he'd have a Open Marriage with one of them so he'd be still able to help the other. He hoped it wouldn't be that one, he didn't want to make it seem he liked any one of them more, but sometimes he had to wonder if there was a way to make them all happy?

He didn't notice how they all seemed to smile as he said this to himself, both his compliment and his concern for them. Harry's angels may not have a cool theme to them, but they were still hot.

**A/N, so anyway, I have to wonder if I did enough sappy fluff here? A bit of tragedy throughout, filling up the frame of the past timeline a bit more, as I ask my fans, who else should be an 'angel'?**

**Tracy, as you can probably guess, is going to be, but who else? I do like to here requests, and I may do an OC as well, if you can make her good enough and I happen to like her? **


	42. Rules and Runaways

Faves 289

Alerts 324

C2's 31 This is what I read is now hosting me

review replies

S-Wanderer999 I thought it was a nice touch, and Fleur is one possibility. Molly does not control the House of Black, just Grimmauld Place. Anyway, do you really think Sirius wants it back?

azphxbrd There's a reason they can't get rid of him yet after all

Pinellas62 Not a problem at all, and Cho was only like that because of the death of Cedric. Anyway, Lavender is a Slytherin Pansy type now, so it doesn't have a chance, Havender does

Leaf; I do like making dark futures. Taisune's future, the Sage of Ragnarok's and now this one.

Naruhina; I know about the Nine Tails's name.

I just noticed during a double check of some older chapters that Snape was, Snapey earlier. Just to clarify, as Snape is normally like that, this Snape ignored Harry's being the son of his friends to not show favoritism. Also, his friendship with James would always temporarily cease during Quidditch.

Now then, lets get back to business.

_Hogwarts_

And so life continued for a few more weeks as we approach Halloween, Remus continued to show himself as just as good a teacher as he was in the old timeline, even if Harry and company knew it all still.

Amusingly, he brought in a familiar person for a lesson one day

The day had started simple enough, the Gryffindors were in class with Remus up front, checking to see that they did the homework (They all had it)...when another Remus entered the room.

Not expecting this, everyone did a double take, before Remus chuckled.

"It seems that my temporary substitute, and our discussion topic for the day, worked out fine...what do you think dear?"

Understanding flashed through the time traveling 6 in this class as the first Remus morphed back into the vibrantly pink haired, buxom Metamorph wonder Nymphadora (Call her that and get arrested) Tonks nee Lupin.

As Tonks had not knocked anything over as Remus, perhaps her clumsiness problem had been cured.

And somehow, the bit of an extended stomach on Tonks to Harry was probably not fat. It would appear Teddy was coming early.

The two kissed quickly before Remus smiled.

"Today's lesson is on Metamorphmagi, magicals with the rare but powerful ability to change their appearance at will, which my dear wife uses in her Auror work"

"Your making it sound like I'm the only Auror here dear" Tonks chuckled.

The lesson was an enjoyable one...though Harry was proven wrong about Tonk's improved coordination as she accidentally tripped, falling on top of Harry.

Harry had tried not to enjoy the resulting suffocation. Though the girls resulting looks at him...probably hinted that they did think he enjoyed it.

Honestly...like he was hoping for a soul bond with Tonks. She was too old for him, she was Remus's...and while the fact that they all seemed to have better memories and Quidditch skills (As in, Hermione could ride his Nimbus 2000 and not crash into a wall...quickly) because they seemed to share each others better qualities, Harry had no lust to acquire Metamorphing powers.

The perverse part of his mind knew they'd never leave him alone if he did.

The girls had taken to 'making sure he would not have any more nightmares', with a bit more of an efficient system. With a large array of charms, they would use the curtains to hide that he was not in his bed or that they were sharing beds, and have him, on alternating nights, be in either the Second, Third, Fourth or Fifth year girls dorm; depending on if he'd be with Ginny and Luna in the same bed, Susan, Parvati, Padma, Daphne and Hermione in the same bed, Katie alone or Angelina and Alicia in the same bed. It was not perfect, seeing as Katie had him all to herself, but it was the fairest, safest option (it would be harder to sneak Katie into the Fifth year dorm with the invisibility cloak than him into the other dorms), and Harry was not about to go and save one of the fourth year females to 'try and make it fairer'.

They might be angels, but Harry was not going to go out of his way to get more than 10...he was not into slow and painful death by needy females.

Hagrid's now 'Foy less lessons were going off great, the worst to happen being his new pets, a group of fluffy squirrels whose diet included raw flesh (Named Nuts, Acorn, Sandy, Secret and Twitchy).

Apparently, Hagrid had gotten them from a guy 'who sold odd Cornucorpias with oddly big lips named Snow' from the Hog's Head.

In a sad re run of a twist of fate, on October the 16th Lavender, despite being Slytherined, spent the day crying after not just her baby rabbit, but her entire rabbit collection at the Brown estate, were eaten by a pack of wild dogs.

Flashback

_Lavender Brown seemed to be crying._

_Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious._

_"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, and Ron went to join the group._

_"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."_

_"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."_

_"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"_

_"Er —"_

_"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"_

_The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"_

_"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"_

_"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then —_

_"Was Binky an old rabbit?"_

_"N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"_

_Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders._

_"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione._

End Flasback

Harry grimaced, stupid flashback! The only time they seemed to leave him alone was when he and the girls were having sex!

Ironically enough, those times were also when Voldemort was at his weakest.

Parvati still felt bad for her old friend, even if she had been turned into a pureblood freak.

However, most of the others had lost any sympathy, and Parvati gave up most of hers, when she went after she went after Violet, her sister that Harry hadn't noticed had went into Gryffindor.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK THE FENCE LINE! THAT WAS YOUR JOB YOU WORTHLESS SQUIB!"

The little blond, who looked a lot like Lavender when she was a first year, openly sprouted tears.

"Lay off her!" Parvati yelled. Harry knew that she disliked what had happened to her former friend just as much as he disliked what had happened to Ron.

Like with the parents of Angelina, Alicia, Daphne and Katie, she didn't blame him, but he still wished it hadn't happened.

"Oh buzz of bitch, that thing's the problem of the Ancient and Noble house of Brown..."

"10 points from Slytherin for insulting two of my students and swearing" Ol' McGonagall, who could appear at the speed of sound, or teacher as it were, appeared behind the Slytherin female, who scowled and stomped away.

"T...thank you, P...Parvati" Violet squeaked, looking down and blushing as Parvati patted her head gently.

"No problem, no one deserves that sort of abuse" that sort of, Dursleyish abuse.

Little Violet was still blushing "Um...do you think you could...help me study..."

Parvati smiled "I don't see why not" the girl did remind her a bit about Lavender somehow...it couldn't hurt.

Padma lightly chuckled at this little scene, the rest of the group gave her weird looks.

"Oh dear, it looks as if my sister has a fangirl" and apparently one that could tell them apart.

There was a lot of blushing at that statement from the time travelers.

"Great, even you girls are getting fangirls" he thought that was his curse "what's next?"

A daily prophet owl, of course, answered that question for him as he paled considerably.

"Of course"

"What?" Hermione asked...before she paled herself.

_Ministry passed Polygamist Legislation_

_The Ministry of Magic recently has passed new legislation in the light of a startling new survey by the Ministry of Magic. _

_This survey, done with the aide of the secret quill that writes down all future Hogwarts students, the location of said object being classified information, as it includes muggleborns as well, has revealed that at least until the 2004 school year, there will be a disproportionate number of female magical entering the magical world's premier educational facility, Hogwarts_

Susan frowned "Well...that is sort of true" looking around, Harry did notice there seemed to be more female students in the lower years than male.

It was the same, if a lesser problem, in the older males.

_With a large amount of our young people killed off during the past uprisings by He Who Must Not Be Named, there remains great possibility that many young witches would not be able to find wizarding husbands_

"Note, they oddly ignore Muggles?" Hermione snorted

"And that doesn't surprise you...how?" Daphne snarked

_So, the esteemed Wizengamot decided to create a new, 100% fool proof system to deal with the oncoming problem. _

_Despite objections from the Head of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore, the new law allows for all head of recognized Magical House males, starting with those who would graduate Hogwarts in this year, to marry multiple females._

_The house must have the written agreement of any prior existing wife, and all wives who come after per each additional wife, and pay a 100 galleon payment to the New Department of Marriage affairs in the Department of Law Enforcement. _

_The law also has an agreement to allow for lines with only female heirs to use this system to provide their house with heirs._

_"I believe this will improve both the quality of wizarding life, and the purity of marriage" Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic Dolores Anura Umbridge..."_

"Her middle name's Anura?" Ginny said incredibly.

"That's the scientific name of frogs and toads...and she looks like a toad...isn't that interesting" Luna noted.

_"This will be a chance to allow the best of our community to have suitable company"_

_Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore had this to say_

_"I fear a miscarriage of the sacred duty of marriage is at hand. For soon, I fear that the rich will steal from the less fortunate the most important of magics, love"_

Angelina, who was reading the paper herself, turned to look at the two sets of twins, the male set and female set, with a heavy frown.

"WHAT!"

"Can we borrow the beaters bats?" sh asked

"Want to keep Harrykins to yourself, eh Angie?"

"Call me that again and I will tell your dad about the secret tunnels"

They didn't look afraid.

"He knows..."

"Who do you think told us about them..."

"He used them back in the day..."

"The great Marauders and dear Dad were noble partners in pranks..."

"Who do you think they bought their prank material from..."

"He was their supplier..."

"They dealt in said tunnels..."

"Continue the twin speech, and I will send a letter to your dad's girlfriend" wizarding courtship was a long term affair.

The Weasly twins froze in fear "Um, on second thought"

"You can borrow the bats"

"Oh great scary female"

"Which makes you all that more hotter"

"AND WHAT ABOUT US!" the female twins yelled

"But, partners in crime, are hotter still" they said weakly.

"Good boys"

Predictably, Harry had an increase of the amount of female stalkers chasing him...to a point the beater bats were needed.

First years through seventh years were all wanting him...and probably most of them for money.

"HARRY! JUST ONE DATE PLEASE!"

This particular frenzy a few days later had to require Harry holding back the door to the Potions room as the army of fangirls attempted to break it down, abduct him, and probably rape him (Wizarding law and a custom has a strict, impregnate and marry, attitude)

"Having fun are we, Mr. Potter?" Snape rose an eyebrow, and Harry could swear he looked amused.

After all, being chased, abducted, and then having sex with fangirls was probably James's or Sirius's dreams (If the former's fangirls were all red heads with green eyes)

"NO! COULD I PLEASE HAVE SOME HELP HERE, PROFESSOR!"

Snape sighed "If I must..._Sonorsia_" he used the spell to magnify his voice for the effect.

"TO CLASS!" he bellowed, as the fangirls dispersed, for now as he ended the spell.

For now...

"To your seat Mr. Potter, and you cannot use the excuse, Fangirls stole your homework..."

"But sir, they took his bag, sir" a bruised looking Hermione, she and the other four time travelers her age had tried to use a phlanax formation to stop the Fangirl armada non magically (There was a prefect among them)...to no avail.

Snape rose an eye "Good point...I will send a message out to return it and the girl responsible to receive a detention for theft...the potion instructions are on the board" he turned and went to make a call to his fellow teachers.

Ronfoy burst out laughing "I thought you'd want more members to your whore brigade Potter"

"No, and they are not...!"

"5 points from Slythern for using the W word" Snape drawled from a distance.

"Ignore him" Daphne frowned as she and Tracy took to tackling the new potion, the poor girl looking worse than she did before, more twitchy, more like a cornered animal.

Like if something was hunting her

_Meanwhile, Slytherin common Room_

A black shape, the shape of a man, the feral appearance of the fugitive Sirius Black, had arrived at the Slytherin Common Room, with an enchanted knife.

The same kind his alternate self would give to Harry as a Christmas present.

Taking the knife, he took to jabbing at the door...before he frowned.

"Magic"

Nothing

"Ambition"

Nothing

"Blood"

Nothing

"King Cobra"

Nothing

"Dark Lord?"

Nothing

"FISH LEGS!"

Nothing

"Damn...why couldn't Peter be the pet of some Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I can get in there easily" all you needed was to tap Helga Hufflpuff on a barrel or answer a riddle

His keen senses alert, he heard the slight sound of Mrs. Norris's clawed feet, as a wicked grin came over him.

So, just as the ancient cat came over the bend...a huge black dog was there to growl at it.

The dog snarled as the cat fled for its life, as Sirius took to running after it in a mock chase, until he spotted one of the secret passages, the one he came through, and returned to normal.

"Baccus!" the wall opened up, showing a secret tunnel that led gradually up on a slow incline.

It would come out under a nearby muggle tavern, for after all muggles had wonders that magicals lacked, like Coke a Cola and rawhides...

Perhaps he had spent too much time as a dog?

Having no time to think about that, he turned back into a dog and fled up the steps, as the passage closed behind him before the Squib could see it and ruin the secretness of the secret passage.

**Well, there you have it, Sirius is innocent. But, how long until Harry learns this?**


	43. Bad weather, bad sports

Faves 291

Alerts 326

C2's 31

review replies

Raw 66; There are some who I will not, ever, bash. Remus has no reason to be made evil. He is too kind, and as to why he would not have involved himself with Harry...HE IS A WEREWOLF! HE DID NOT HAVE THE WOLFSBANE POTION TO KEEP HIMSELF SAFE! BEING NEAR HARRY WOULD HAVE BEEN REALLY BAD FOR HARRY'S WELL BEING! Not to mention, the simple fact that I doubt Dumbledore flaunted where Harry was. Also, I don't bash Hermione, Neville, Sirius, Lily, James, Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata, Poseidon, Annabeth...well its a list

Fallen; No

Naruhina; Ain't that the truth, the dangers of fangirls

Leaf; Good point, hadn't thought of that for this story

azphxbrd She was thinking more along the lines of having the lesser blooded ones...well you've seen fics with Lucius and Muggle females right?

1529; She is canon...but Harry Potter never did dive into her enough. And not just her, people like Su Li, Tracy Davis and the Greengrasses vary so much in between stories because there is no official description of them

RRW; He might just do that

Anyway, I found a new story; Harry Potter, Duke of Gryffindor, by Stalkerace recently, who took down no nose in the best way I've seen yet...with the power he knew not being those lovely things we call laser guided missiles.

_Now then, back to Hogwarts_

The Quidditch game could not come fast enough.

Not only was Harry being attacked by rabid fangirls daily...how he had not been dragged off and raped was a mystery, but guys were starting to get...a little pushy with his girls.

As in, the entire non Twin and Lee population of the fifth year guys and a majority of the fourth years guys were in the Hospital Wing getting de hexed.

The girls, were not interested.

While the classes were still good, the daily attacks by fangirls or fanboys respectively (Though Violet Brown seemed to have become to Parvati what Collin was to him, Collin in this time period being a bit less...well sugar mad)

Flashback

_Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red._

_"All right, Harry? I'm — I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think — would it be all right if — can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully._

_"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly._

_"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath_

_of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" — he looked imploringly at Harry — "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"_

End Flashback.

Oh...if only Binns were still here, then he could sex the stupid flashbacks away during the class and no one, not even the Ravenclaw's, would notice

Cutely enough, Colin seemed to think that Ginny and Luna were cute in this timeline, though he had not asked them out. As Colin was perfectly normal in this timeline, and not a jerk...Harry had no problem with this train of thought.

There was no reason to go and crush his spirit just yet.

Fred and George, with the aide of Eris and Discordia, had been up to their old standby of pranks and mayhem, apparently the O.W.L stress was getting to them already.

While they had not been linked to any pranks, the House Elves had been given a new drink that was even worse than coffee...that oddly resembled the mortal sportsdrink Monster, Ronfoy had found his pants to be constantly affected by a drought charm in the front, the pumpkin juice had been spiked with unholy levels of laxatives and Filch had been silenced before he could blame them.

_Quidditch Arena_

But, if he got blasted by a bolt of lightning as the storm once again cursed the Quidditch game, than Colin might have a chance, before Ginny and Luna died for his death, and Filch would have his revenge if the same happened to the Beater Twins.

For there was no Buckbeak to get the 'Foy free of these conditions.

And so, the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams stared down the other, lightning flashing in the background as if the gods themselves were fighting.

"_Impervius_" Harry muttered as his glasses were made water proof while Hooch did the futile attempt of keeping this particular game civil.

"BEGIN!"

And so they took off into the tempest.

The winds alone were worth an entire Quidditch team, they were wildly buffering into him, and his light weight in this point of time was not helping.

It was easier for guys like Cedric or Krum in this weather, compared to people like him or Cho, who are light weight and easily affected by the winds.

While this game, his first loss in the original timeline, did result in him getting the Firebolt, but with Sirius's unknown status (To him)...and the fact that they were playing Slytherin, gave him no reason to want to loose.

The Hufflepuffs at least deserved some fame, the only team in Hogwarts who he played who he would loose to, if because of Dementors and Cormac Mclaggan hitting him with a bludger in the back of the skull.

Slytherin...especially these ones, NO WAY

Flying around, he had to steer with a lot more force than he normally used because of the wind trying to push him in the opposite direction, but still found that the wind was not making it any easier for him, and what's worse is that the wind kept changing direction, in particular being the wrong wind at every given point than what he needed.

While some form of Karma kept hammering him for the good karma of having many loving girls, the Chasers flew half blind, the Beaters trying to make sure that the bludgers were bludgers and not teammate's heads, and the Keepers were trapped alone, devoid of their normal abilities to see and hear the action above the roar of the storm.

'_Harry get out of there_!'

He could have sworn he had heard Angelina's voice inside his head, for the gale they were playing in was not one for yelling things between each other...and as he moved the spot where had just been floating payed homage to the game of pinball, as the bludger shot upwards from below him like a pinball launched from the machine.

'_Thanks...?_' He wasn't quite sure that it would work...

'_Your welcome Harry_'

Was telepathic communication actually possible now? If they had inherited Hermione's memory and intelligence, and the others had gotten his and the chasers (+ Ginny's) skills on the sports broom, could they have gotten Daphne's Occulmency/Legilmency skills and somehow mutated it.

Harry had no idea, and with the fact that these things always seemed to happen to him why did it surprise him still...but they had to end this game before someone got struck with lightning.

_'Um...Katie, Alicia, Angelina...'_

_'This is weird...'_

_'How are we even doing this?'_

_'I have no idea, but I need you girls to help me find that Snitch...' _

_'HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NOT USING TELEPATHIC HELP TO CHEAT AT THIS STUPID, OVERLY HAZARDOUS SPORT!'_

So, it would appear Hermione could as well

_'You do know there is nothing in the rulebook about telepathic help?_' Ginny commented.

'But its not fair...'

'_Hermione, do you want Harry to be struck by lightning...because you know with his luck that's bound to happen_' Daphne said sardonically.

'Or worse...he might end up saving someone from being hit by lightning and we'd have to share...imagine he might push Madam Hooch out of the way...'

'_LUNA!_' His face redder than a Weasley, Harry found that Hermione was no longer arguing.

For the next five minutes, the four players continued to sweep the field, hunting for any sign of a golden flying ball. The Chasers had to play the game too, and they were already up 50 to 30, but with the way the snitch was hiding, it was probably going to keep going on until either someone got zapped by lightning...

Or was dementor food.

Harry had noticed a flash of bright light in the distance...perhaps a patronus was about?

However, as Harry was flying over the stands while hunting for a snitch...

"_EXPULSO_!" a curse struck his broom, as the wood exploded into a rain of splinters.

'_CRAP!_" he thought and yelled as he tumbled towards the ground, while he was readying his wand...a broom caught him in mid fall.

He groaned as the impact smashed him...

'Oops, we need to be careful with those' Alcia surmised about where he got smashed.

"AND POTTER'S BROOM BLOWS UP OUT OF NOWHERE! FOLKS, IS THIS A GAME WHERE EVEN THE WEATHER TARGETS THE BROOM! Or do they..."

"MR. JORDAN!"

Lee Jordan was perfectly accurate at that...

'That wasn't lightning Harry, someone cursed your broom...a Slytherin by the looks of it' Parvati noted with distaste.

'How unbecoming of them'

'Did you expect any less Susan. Tracey aside, they are all disgraces' Daphne sighed.

_Meanwhile in the standsbox_

"Are you even allowed to play with one broom gone?" The new Crouch asked with a frown as the professors observed the game

"That doesn't normally happen" Hagrid said in shock "Something's not right?"

"Are you accusing my house of cheating?" Snape frowned "While I won't say I'd be surprised, you need proof of it first..."

"I _saw_ it..." a student's voice said, as the contents of the teachers box turned around to see Tracey, who looked extremely nervous.

"Yes Miss Davis?" McGonagall looked livid at the thought that there had been cheating done against her house.

She looked very reluctant to speak.

"No one will know its you who told us" Sprout said gently.

That only seemed to make Tracy loosen up slightly "Well...Seneca Crane had his wand out, and yelled out the spell just before Potter's broom blew up...I know that few in my dorm like him because he wins so many games..."

Snape sighed "I'd never even try to hex Potter in my day" before they were friends "during a game. This is just disgusting..."

"Its an outright attack, attempted murder" Dumbledore said gravely "He'll have to be expelled, Mr. Crane"

"Oh no, its not going to be just that...Headmaster I will not tolerate cheating, and their house will have to understand that!"

Snape would normally object, as he liked having the Quidditch cup, but he didn't like his house...

_"Sonorsia"_ Mcgonagall coughed a few times to make sure it was working.

"THIS GAME IS OVER! ONE MR. CRANE OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE HAD USED A CURSE TO DELIBERATELY ATTACK THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER FROM THE OUTSIDE OF THE GAME! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! THE GAME IS OVER..."

Just as she said that, Harry, with the help of Alicia, had finally managed to grab the Snitch

"...AND DESPITE BEING DELIBERATELY ATTACKED, THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER STILL CAPTURED THE GOLDEN SNITCH. CHEATING NEVER PAYS, MR. CRANE WILL BE EXPELLED, 100 POINTS WILL BE TAKEN FROM SLYTHERIN HOUSE, THE GAME'S RESULTS WILL BE 200 TO 30...now lets get out of this god forsaken rain"

No one argued...except the Slytherins

Unseen by any, however, a black dog had watched the game's entire length.

The Aftergame, out in the halls of Hogwarts

"YOU SNITCH! YOUR PAY FOR THAT!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! NO!"

CLIFFHANGER! WHAT IS HAPPENING! WILL TRACY BE SAVED?

**Omake**

**Not True**

**Trying to help Harry does not work if you have no idea what your doing**

"Harry Potter"

The wizard froze mid step as those powerful words rang through the halls

"Harry Potter"

"Whose there!" a form began to solidify...a form of a gray skinned being in a green cloak.

"I am the Specter. I have long wished to meet you, Master of Death"

This guy was more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined, so Harry was deeply humbled.

"My master seeks the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle, for no one can have that many sins and avoid death. But I cannot interfere in this world..."

"Wait, your an alien!"

"Yes, and no"

"Um...what does that mean?"

"Its complicated Harry Potter...unless you have a key sword, but no matter. I can give you the power of a god...and no, you will not become one" he told a mildly disturbed Harry "But you gain the power of one of the greatest, eldest gods of the Olympian Pantheon..."

"Zeus?"

"No, do you want lightning powers?" the Specter noted the scar

"No...um Apollo?"

"Do you want to rhyme badly and become a seer?"

"Not particularly..."

"You will get the powers of Hera, queen of the Gods"

Harry drew a blank "Um...and that is...?"

The Specter began to speak, but stopped "I...do not know myself"

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Because we need to test it out before we show off kids of Hera and Juno in the other story"

"Um..."

"I shall leave now...I must go and punish Dolores Anura Umbridge...I take recommendations"

"One word...Centaurs"

The Specter grinned...

"HEY, YOUR A STUPID DC CHARACTER!"

The ghost being froze

"Who is the dead Ronfoy who just said that"

Ronfoy was later eaten alive by a swarm of spiders with the Achilles Curse.

**Omake 2**

**Not true**

**A different target to land on**

However, as Harry was flying over the stands while hunting for a snitch...

"_EXPULSO_!" a curse struck his broom, as the wood exploded into a rain of splinters.

'_CRAP!_" he thought and yelled as he tumbled towards the ground, while he was readying his wand...a black, hairy, dog burst through the rain and caught Harry...by turning into a badly shaven, unkempt man.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"HE SAVED HARRY POTTER!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Snape and the other staff were astonished...Sirius wasn't evil after all...no servant of Voldemort would be able to touch Harry, and definitely would not be willing to save his life.

Sirius was later proven innocent, and moved to Potter manor, not wanting to go anywhere near Molly. He spent the rest of the days making jokes at his Godson's expense and asking for tips.

He would later become minister for magic, sent the Prewetts and Umbridge to Azkaban along with Crouch and Fudge, burned down Grimmauld Place and replaced it with something nicer, a funeral home, and began a dog breeder during his spare time, breeding Grim like dogs as his own new breed, the Grim Guarder.

**AN, what do you think the power of Hera would be...in particular a kid of Hera? Call this, research for tomorrow's update.**


	44. Tracy vs Harry

Faves 296

Alerts 327

C2's 31

Review Replies

CyberArcRotarr Good idea for the demigods, and as to that...if for some reason Harry did do that, it only works with compatible people...Harry has so much depth to him, with him having traits of all four houses, that there are many who he could fall in love with (Those that hate Hermione and Ginny have proven that time and time again), however as he lacks the Slytherin's stereotypical blood supremacy views, Umbridge is definitely not compatible.

Nerdman; Unfortunately, I am not doing that. Bellatrix is bonded to Voldemort similarly to how Daphne and the others are to Harry

azphxbrd He's already being expelled, and as he was already a pureblood...no dice for extra punishment

Reishin Amara Um, no god killing weapons for Percy, he has enough problems in my story with Zeus as it is.

Naruhina; That was revealed by J.K in an interview not Pottermore

Leaf; Sure your not thinking of Demeter

You know, I have to wonder, why is Daphne so popular? I mean, you have the 'big three', the girls who are closest to Harry in canon; Sports loving Ginny, Studying maniac Hermione and Special girl Luna. Logically, the girls below them should be people like Cho, the Chasers and Parvati. Yet it almost seems like Daphne is the one right below the three in popularity.

Who started the Ice Queen anyway? I mean, you see two types of Daphnes, Ice Queen busty and Ice Queen regal looking, with a large variety of hair that's either black or blond. I'd like to know if anyone does?

Now, where were we?

_The Aftergame, out in the halls of Hogwarts_

_"YOU SNITCH! YOUR PAY FOR THAT!"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! NO!"_

Tracy was held up against a wall, by a burly Slytherin, with several of the brutes in his house behind him, all of them eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"Now then, girl, its time you learn your place..."

A crack beat against him, as he fell to the ground.

"Damn, a bloody house elf!" One of the Slytherins yelled. He took to drawing his own wand, the wooden, spell casting type, and cast a spell...causing Dobby to fall to the ground, like he was crucioed.

"Elf punishing spell, Crucio for House Elves, not illegal in the slightest" the big student grinned "Now then, where were we Miss Davis?"

'_Master Harry Potter, Dobby needs your greatness_!' Dobby mentally cast out

_Meanwhile in the Medical Wing_

"OW!"

"That's the last of the splinters, Mr. Potter...now perhaps you would be more careful playing Quidditch" Madam Pomfrey simpered, a tray of wood splinters next to a just healed Harry.

Splinters should never, never, be lodged in places where the sun never shined.

Harry watched with a sigh as Madam Pomfrey walked away "Your free to go, you know. Try not to get into a habit of coming in here that much"

Harry nearly felt a flashback come on, but before he could he felt a odd twinge in the back of his mind.

Something that several of the magically raised girls, Susan, Daphne and the Chasers, recognized.

'_That's Dobby...he's calling for your help'_ Alicia said alarmed.

'_TRACY!_" Daphne yelled in alarm in her mind, as the elf magic warped both her and Harry to the scene.

A few seconds later, Harry and Daphne were by the side of the fallen house elf, just as the Slytherin males ripped off the button up shirt from Tracy roughly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" Daphne yelled in anger as the Slytherins noted their arrival and glowered.

"Deal with Potter, the whore's yours..."

"_STUPEFY_!"

In five seconds, the Slytherins were blasted down with stunners, as Tracy looked up at them in shock.

"Potter...Daphne...how did you..."

"I had my house elf keep an eye on you" Harry commented, walking over to the prone form of Dobby, picking up the still twitching house elf

"Did Dobby do good...Harry Potter sir..."

Harry was not feeling comfortable with this, it reminded him of...

Flashback

_Harry squinted around through the darkness. There seemed to be a cottage a short way away under the wide starry sky, and he thought he saw movement outside it._

_"Dobby, is this Shell Cottage?" he whispered, clutching the two wands he had brought from the Malfoys', ready to fight if he needed to. "Have we come to the right place? Dobby?"_

_He looked around. The little elf stood feet from him._

_"DOBBY!"_

_The elf swayed slightly, stars reflected in his wide, shining eyes. Together, he and Harry looked down at the silver hilt of the knife protruding from the elf's heaving chest._

_"Dobby – no – HELP!" Harry bellowed toward the cottage, toward the people moving there. "HELP!"_

_He did not know or care whether they were wizards or Muggles, friends or foes; all he cared about was that a dark stain was spreading across Dobby's front, and that he had stretched out his own arms to Harry with a look of supplication. Harry caught him and laid him sideways on the cool grass._

_"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die –"_

_The elf's eyes found him, and his lips trembled with the effort to form words._

_"Harry . . . Potter . . ."_

_And then with a little shudder the elf became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs, sprinkled with light from the stars they could not see._

End Flashback

STUPID FLASHBACK! HE DID NOT NEED TO REMEMBER THAT AGAIN

No...it wasn't Dobby dying again, he'd recover...while Harry was no expert at wizard law, he figured that there had to be some punishment for killing a house elf.

_'Sadly, no'_ Susan commented

_'WHAT! THEY JUST HAD THAT IN THE OLD TIMELINE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOUSE ELVES HAVE IT EVEN WORSE NOW!_

_'They always do get the worst end of the stick, don't they_' Luna managed to stop Hermione's impending S.P.E.W rant before it began.

"You were following me!" Tracy said angrily, very offended. Daphne, knowing Harry did not have any skills at calming down angry girls, and being her friend, took over.

"We were worried about you, Tracey...we saw that you were sleeping outside of the common room..."

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!"

"NO!...my friend Padma just noticed it and told me, that's all" Daphne lied.

Tracy just looked away "You shouldn't get yourself involved, Daphne...your only make things worse"

"WORSE! THEY JUST WERE ABOUT TO RAPE YOU!"

Daphne was just stunned at how Tracy was acting. Why would she not be wanting to tell someone about this...or at least get revenge on them with some magic based prank. They were best friends, even in this timeline...so why was she now.

"Davis...are you really going to let them get away with it" Harry spoke out loud, causing Tracy to angrily scowl at him.

_'Harry...'_

_'I know what I'm doing' _

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, POTTER!"

"I was raised by my abusive relatives" Harry began quietly, but with an intense charisma that made Tracy want to listen.

'_Hey, you never talk about that with us..._' Ginny began

What he was going to say might not be totally accurate, he didn't have his memories from before the night after Hagrid killed the Dursleys, but it would have to do.

"I wasn't treated like I mattered, I was treated like I was less than human. They had a son, my cousin, Dudley, and for however I was treated like I wasn't human, he was treated like royalty. My room was a cupboard under the stairs, with less space than a broom closet in Hogwarts, and most of it was horizontal, while he had two bedrooms, one of which was used to store his garbage. On his birthdays, he cried when he got only 37 presents, while I got nothing on my birthday, not even having the date mentioned outside of school. I had no friends growing up, as Dudley scared them all away"

"I did all of the house and yard work, day and night, and my aunt was OCD about cleanliness, and I was given only meager scraps while my cousin and uncle got fatter than Crabbe and Goyle combined. I was told my parents died in a car crash, prior to a week long drinking binge, and was constantly called a freak, a good for nothing burden on my 'dear hard working relatives'. I didn't know my name until I went to school for the first time, I thought my name was freak...they never used my name. And, if I ever did anything wrong" he lifted up his shirt sleeve, as Tracy's eyes went wide at the scars that he had in this timeline.

"I could have said something. Several of my teachers asked me if anything was wrong in my house. Hard to miss, really, Dudley's bigger than a blimp and I'm thinner than a rail. But I never said anything...because I was scared they'd actually kill me. I thought it was my place to be their servant, like an abused house elf I thought I was doomed to my fate. They did try to kill me, when I found out I was what my aunt and uncle feared, a wizard. An, abnormal, strange freak of nature."

"By not saying anything, I allowed them to do it. I consented to the abuse. Had it never stopped...maybe I would have thought that was the way to treat children"

_'You know if that had any remote possibility of happening, I'd throw you to the dementors without a wand'_ Hermione said darkly.

"But by letting them get away with it...I'm just as at fault for not speaking out! Tracy, if you won't speak out, your agreeing with them!"

The silence that followed was greatly disturbing.

Daphne kept looking at Harry and Tracy, wondering where the next comment would break from...when Tracy collapsed to the ground, crying.

Harry looked alarmed "Wait, I didn't mean...you aren't...that wasn't"

'_Harry...we need to give you practice talking to girls_' Angelina sighed

_'At least, those who don't time travel and play with you in bed'_ Katie mentally shook her head.

"Um, do I get a teacher now?" Harry asked Daphne, not really sure what was the best thing to do here. He spoke out loud to maybe pull off a bit of humor to try to get Tracy to stop crying.

It didn't work.

Daphne sighed "Yes, Harry, that's a very good idea"

_Later _

Seneca Cane was not the only Slytherin to be expelled that night.

The Slytherin 4th and 6th years who had attacked Tracey and Dobby had their wands snapped and were now expelled. Tracy was currently in the Hospital Wing, Snape staying with her.

To say Snape was happy, would be to ask something else ridiculous, like if Remus liked moons or if Dolores Umbridge was a swimsuit model.

He had taken another 200 points from his own house, and was not moved by his houses near negative point stature.

As it was, this had caused more than just negative reactions from the Slytherins

_Unfair Expulsions by Headmaster Dumbledore_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_A recent trend has begun in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been expulsion. In the last three years, rates of expulsion have tripled from previous levels seen in the last 50 years._

_And most disturbingly, all the expelled students have come from Slytherin._

_"I was expelled for simply playing a joke on a Gryffindor Quidditch player" one former Hogwarts student complained._

_"I was expelled for an argument I had with another student" another complained._

'_THEY TRIED TO KILL THE HARRY POTTER, ANGELINA, ALICIA AND KATIE AND THEN TRIED TO RAPE TRACEY! THEY DESERVE WHAT THEY GOT_!' Daphne mentally raged.

_Concerned parents have begun to worry that the aging Headmaster has taken to favoring his old Hogwarts house, which has won the last two house cups, in particular against the house of his old, dead enemy, He Who Must Not Be Named_

"What a load of crap" Harry shook his head in a fury, as Susan took to observing the paper for any more details.

"Um...Harry..."

Harry twitched as he saw the article "Oh crap"

_Harry Potter endorsed Polygamy laws_

_By Rita Skeeter_

"I really hate that bug" Harry muttered

_Recent attempts at enforcing the new Polygamist legislation of the Ministries restore magic program have met with mixed results, as certain elements of society continue to reject this proposal._

_However, the law may have a very powerful endorser_

_Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the hero who was abused by Muggles_

'Really?'

_Has appeared to have been scared away from having males close to him due to immense bullying from his male cousin, has had nearly all female friends at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry since the first moment on the Hogwarts express._

_This number includes the smartest witch in her year, Muggleborn Hermione Granger, daughter of the Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement Amelia Bones, two Indian born twins named Parvati and Padma Patil and a nameless pureblood named Daphne._

_Sources have later shown that shortly after arriving at Hogwarts he became particularly close to the three chasers on the Quidditch team he plays on, nameless purebloods Angelina, Alicia and Katie._

_These eight witches, along with Harry, later defeated rouge Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Q. Quirrel, earning all eight Order of Merlin Third classes. _

_In the second year, he became friends with two more witches, Ginny Weasley, whose father is a Ministry employee of no real importance_

Ginny growled

_And Luna Lovegood. While he has not said at any point if he intends to marry a specific one, the laws of the Ministry may save him from creating 9 broken hearts one day._

"Um, its a pureblood thing to send complaints, right?" Harry asked Daphne, clearly annoyed.

"Why yes, Harry, it is"

"Good, because I have no desire to be used as the Ministries help for passing their laws"

_'Guys, I was just checking Tracy's hiding place after I went to return a book to the Library, and Pettigrew's gone!_' a tired looking but alarmed Hermione told them urgently.

**Omake**

**Not Canon**

**Harry does not get any luck (at least in his point of view)**

_These eight witches, along with Harry, later defeated rouge Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Q. Quirrel, earning all eight Order of Merlin Third classes._

_In the second year, he became friends with two more witches, Ginny Weasley, whose father is a Ministry employee of no real importance_

Ginny growled

_And Luna Lovegood. While he has not said at any point if he intends to marry a specific one, the laws of the Ministry may save him from creating 9 broken hearts one day._

_To ensure, however, that our savior shall be forever rewarded for his great deeds, the Minister of Magic has allowed for the food of all Hogwarts females who are of breeding age to be spiked with love potion keyed to him_

Harry paled

"Oh, that is just illegal, they can't get away with it" Susan said in shock

_The use of such having been recently decriminalized for survivors of the Killing Curse_

"Oh crap!"

**Harry and the none love potion dashed lovers of his later had to flee to a magical school far away in a magical land where nothing bad ever happened**

**However, as Harry had heard this from a guy named Josh, he ended up going to Utah, to Brigham Young Magical school for Fundamentalist Wizards**

**Needless to say, it didn't fix anything, but it had good scenary**


	45. Explosive happenings

Faves 298

Alerts 333

C2's 31

Review Replies

CyberArcRotarr It was a real school...Sorry, I based the name off the thought that if magicals follow older traditions...well if they still use oil lamps in Magical Britain, and Polygamy was only banned from the Mormon mainstream in the 1890's...

Leaf; Feed her to Toadbridge!

Naruhina; I do not like Pokemon

Nerdman; Very nice of you to look that up

azphxbrd Lets not play with the labels, light isn't always good (see bad Dumbledore), and dark isn't always evil (See Batman)

You know, why are so many main characters orphans of some kind; Harry, Naruto, Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Seras Victoria, Max Ride, Billy Batson or missing a parent, such as Ichigo, Katniss, Percy Jackson and Artemis Fowl. Why is that?

Oh, DC COMIC FANS! READ MY YOUNG JUSTICE STORY! Dalek suggested I do that.

Now then, let's get back to business, with a chapter that is more attuned to one of Harry's girls than Harry himself, but this chapter should have some interesting developments that you will comment on in likelihood.

_Diagon Alley_

In every major establishment across the world, you have extremists. Extreme Democrats who want government to control everything, extreme Republicans who don't want government, extreme Religious Nuts who believe that their religion is the only one and all others must die and extreme fans who want to abduct and rape Justin Beiber until they have his kids.

While there are thousands of other Democrats, Republicans, Religious people and fans of Justin Beiber who don't want to do this, they will always be defined by that one nut who tries.

What does this have to do with this story? Well, it all starts with plain and simple fact about Magical Society.

It discriminates against those who cannot do magic themselves.

Garfield Lestrange Lynns, yes he is related to the Death Eater Brothers and the attractive if deranged nutcase, through marriage, though he is unspoken of for a simple reason.

He is a Squib

Kicked out of the family young, he entered the muggle world and became a stage effects artist, though he developed Pyromaniac like tendencies.

The hatred he had recieved from his family for his lack of magic, and general dislike and hatred from magical society itself, however, never left his heart.

And now, he was going to get his revenge, with dozens of fiery explosives planted all over Diagon Alley, easily hidden from the magicals for the fact that the do not understand explosives.

As to why the magic in the area isn't affecting the explosives...he knew a technomage.

"Now then" Garfield growled, having gotten some of his families insanity "ITS TIME FOR REVENGE!"

He then pressed the big red detonation button...

_November 1st_

The second Hogsmeade trip came and went, and with an absence of obvious Sirius Black attacks, we have a worried Harry.

Did this mean that Sirius wasn't after Pettigrew? Or did it just mean that Pettigrew, who had not been seen in a while, had escaped?

Tracy was still not talking, she was just too stubborn...or scared, to talk. While Harry's speech had shook her quite a lot, she was made of stern stuff.

As Daphne put it, it was both admirable, and irritating.

Professor Lupin continued to be just as good of a teacher as before, Snape still surprised as a decent teacher to them all when he based his discrimination on talent and not house, and a recent prank by the two sets of twins has left Filch fearing mud for some reason or another.

No one knew what had happened, but all in all it seemed like things were starting to have a positive view of the future.

But of course, say that and you get something horrible...

As the Daily Prophet revealed

_Massive Terrorist Attack on Diagon Alley_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Out of nowhere, an unknown assailant attacked the heart of our Magical world yesterday with a series of strange fire based attacks that appear to be of a none magical nature, though how this is possible has yet to be determined. _

_The attacker is unknown, though based off the unknown methods was likely to be a dark wizard, has the dubious honor to have been responsible for the greatest mass loss of life since the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named._

_Multiple lords and ladies have been killed in this senseless attack._

_For a list of victims check the local obituary_

Several loud cries burst out from the main hall as the now orphans cried out in horror at the death of their families.

Hermione frowned at the image the paper showed, of a devastated Diagon Alley, with a long chain of destruction that did look like it could eventually be fixed. Knockturn alley, however, looked completely razed.

"That looks like the place got hit with a muggle bomb of some sorts...probably a lot of them, not a dark wizard!"

Susan looked a bit apprehensive at the damage "Well...do you really expect them to think muggles are capable of doing that to wizards?"

"Good point"

Several owls were now flying in, all of them carrying the seal of Gringotts. Four of the owls landed, one each to Daphne, Alicia, Angelina and Katie, the shock of what was then read from the letters reverberating across their minds.

_Dear the former Miss Greengrass/Bell/Johnson/Spinnet_

_Due to the unfortunate deaths of your parents, who have left no will and no competing claims to your former families names (Daphne's noted Astoria however), you have been left the total amounts of your families estates and have been reinstated into your families._

_May your vaults overflow with gold and your enemies cower at your name_

_Ragnok, British Goblin chief. _

"Wait, but you guys were..." Harry said in shock as Daphne frowned.

'_Its like with Sirius in the old timeline, even if the person gets kicked out of the family, they can still inherit the line if they are next in line age wise and no will exists. Funny, the pureblood supremacists try to preserve lines so much that even us lowly blood traitors can retake them rather than let them die, and give their money and treasures to Gringotts. Of course, Astoria could overtake my claim..._'

However, the little sister, in doing that, would destroy the last chance to be with her sister again. For that reason, Astoria would not do anything and Daphne would be the main holder

'_Sorry...'_ Harry tried to be nice to the four who had lost loved ones, but seeing as they didn't particularly like their families, it was not an issue.

Dumbledore looked grave as he noted the news article, dark wizards indeed...the hatred had come full circle.

"Attention...as a result of this, devastating attack and the resulting losses, classes are postponed for today. I fear it would be hard for so many students to concentrate due to the tragedy, and taking them out is not only a large amount of the student body, it would be unfair to have them all play catch up. Try not to cause too much trouble, and Professor Snape is available for grief counseling.

However, there were more problems now...for soon after the main groups had funneled out of the main hall to either study, exchange owls with loved ones, or just goof off, that Lavender had come to the end of her limited amount of tact.

The Slytherin female had hunted down the mob of Gryffindors, and pointed at her younger sister, Parvati's little stalker (Parvati liked her as a friend but wished the girl didn't seem to have a crush on her), Violet.

"HA! I'M NOW THE HEAD OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BROWN!" She snarled, pointing her finger at the stunned looking girl.

'_She wouldn't...'_ Padma thought stunned

"AND NOW I'M TRIMMING THE FAMILY TREE! AS THE HEAD OF THE HOUSE OF BROWN...I EXPELL, DISENFRANCHISE AND DISINHERIT YOU..."

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU BITCH..." '_WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LAVENDER!_' "_**STUPEFY**_!"

The spell struck Lavender head on, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground as the entire mob of non time traveler Gryffindors were just as stunned at her spell work and ferocity.

Violet, though still having tears in her eyes, was looking at Parvati with hero worship like affection...or perhaps something more than that.

"MISS PATIL!" A stunned Snape said alarmed, having witnessed the whole thing. As the entire Gryffindor house seemed to silence, he frowned.

"Noble as your actions were...it will be a headache if I don't do something, you will be serving detention with me tonight. Namely, you are to assist in hunting down the location in the castle where the elves are getting that concoction" Monster as it would be called by muggles. "However, 5 points to Gryffindor for defending a friend, against a student who is an absolute awful potioneer" Snape levitated Lavender with a flick of his wand "See me after dinner"

As he left, she gave the twins a glare

"Hey, its not our fault Snape saw you" Fred whined

"But its awfully good to see him being nice" Eris smirked

"But look at it this way" George chuckled

"You'll find one of the depots in an obvious place that dear Snape will check" Discordia grinned

"And be done in time for..." Fred began

"STOP WITH THE TWIN SPEECH!"

George then cupped his ear "Do I hear a fangirl mob...I'd hurry to keep dear Harry from being attacked and who knows what else"

That kept the twins safe from the time travelers, for now.

_Later that night_

Harry was with Ginny and Luna tonight, so Parvati would not walk in on anything inappropriate as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room late that night, to see a sobbing Violet on the couch, a formal letter of disinheritance next to her.

Gently, Parvati sat down next to her, as the girl latched onto her with a death grip of a hug. The poor girl was crying her eyes out, a lot like Lavender did when...

Flashback

_"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione patiently, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall. Lavender Brown, Harry noticed, glared at Hermione from a neighboring table through very red eyes, and Hermione immediately let go of Rons arm._

_"Oh yeah," said Ron, looking down at his shoulders in vague surprise. "Sorry… looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now…"_

_He brushed some of the fake snow off Hermiones shoulder. Lavender burst into tears. Ron looked immensely guilty and turned his back on her._

_"We split up," he told Harry out of the corner of his mouth, "Last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see you, so she thought it had just been the two of us."_

_"Ah," said Harry. "Well — you don't mind it's over, do you?"_

_"No," Ron admitted. "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."_

_"Coward," said Hermione, though she looked amused_

End Flashback

Parvati blinked in shock, she thought it was only Harry who could experience the annoying things, so why was she hearing it?

Apparently, Voldemort had figured out he could send these memories at the others when Harry was beyond his reach, in the realm of sex.

"There there...let it out" Parvati soothed as the girl seemed determine to bury herself into her, which she tolerated...even if it was a little odd to have the girl's head in her breasts.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, PARVATI! I HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT, THAT FREAK THAT'S MY SISTER WON'T STOP UNTIL I'M GONE FOREVER...SHE ALWAYS HATED ME FOR BEING OUR PARENT'S FAVORITE CHILD" seeing how this Lavander acted, Parvati could hardly blame them "AND I KEEP SEEING THINGS IN MY HEAD...strange things" Violet cried, as Parvati realized something.

She could partially feel Violet's mind like how she could Luna's, Padma's or any of the others in the coven. And the memories she could sort of see...they were Lavender's, her Lavender's!

Could somehow Violet be the real Lavender in this timeline?

She'd have to ask what to make of this with the others, who were either asleep or 'occupied' at the moment, later.

"Cou...Could I sleep with you?" Violet asked innocently. At Parvati's odd look at the question, she looked down "I keep having nightmares...about this creepy guy who kept turning into a werewolf...and a mean red head"

So, Fenrir Greyback and Ronald?

Parvati sighed "Alright...but try to get up early enough...it would just look weird if you came from my room"

_In bed_

The little form of Violet, who was dressed in a red and gold pair of footie pajamas, was currently pressed up against a mildly disturbed Parvati, who was dressed in just the pair of pink panties and matching bra she had under her clothes the night before (To be fair, she normally slept with less)

The reason Parvati was disturbed...Violet was clinging to her in a way that pretty much had her arms around her breasts, squeezing them like a little kid would a teddy bear. Her little head was pressed into the crook of Parvati's neck, and she appeared to be lightly snoring.

'She's just a little kid...Lavender wasn't even Bisexual, so she shouldn't be that, or a witchy witch. She just wants love, companionship...' Parvati tried to reassure herself.

'_Parvati is so beautiful'_ she could have sworn she heard Violet think in her dreams.

Parvati paled 'This is awkward'

**Omake**

**Not Canon**

**Firefly and Batman**

Garfield Lestrange Lynns, yes he is related to the Death Eater Brothers and the attractive if deranged nutcase, through marriage, though he is unspoken of for a simple reason.

He is a Squib

Kicked out of the family young, he entered the muggle world and became a stage effects artist, though he developed Pyromaniac like tendencies.

The hatred he had recieved from his family for his lack of magic, and general dislike and hatred from magical society itself, however, never left his heart.

And now, he was going to get his revenge, with dozens of fiery explosives planted all over Diagon Alley, easily hidden from the magicals for the fact that the do not understand explosives.

As to why the magic in the area isn't affecting the explosives...he knew a technomage.

"Now then" Garfield growled, having gotten some of his families insanity "ITS TIME FOR REVENGE!"

"FIREFLY!" the villain rapidly turned around to spy the Caped Crusader himself, the fearsome Batman, standing on the edge of a nearby roof, glaring down at him.

"BATMAN! HOW DID YOU FIND ME! YOUR A MUGGLE!"

"I am the world's greatest detective, and Zatanna attended Salem's witches institute, and filled me in. Now, I'm going to stop your fiery rein of terror!"

"HEY! I'M JUST GOING TO GET REVENGE ON THIS DEATH EATER RUN PLACE FOR ITS SINS!"

Batman frowned

"The, Ministry of Magic...the one with that freak that probably sips tea with Granny Goodness"

"Umbitch, yeah"

Batman frowned "Give me five minutes to get the innocents out, and I'll pretend I never saw you"

Batman later allowed Firefly destroy Diagon Alley, after evacuating all the none jerks from the shopping area, and left the area as hundreds of Batman rouges who were actually squibs (Joker got Crucioed a few too many times, Killer Croc was hit with a bad Transfiguration spell, Ra's al Ghul had his own Stone, Poison Ivy got attacked by a rare magical plant, and various other reasons for the other rogues) took over the Ministry of Magic.

Their government was somehow better than the current regime, and the Joker was Minister of Magic for PETE'S SAKE!


	46. Third year Christmas, many presents

Faves 302

Alerts 338

C2's 31

Review Replies

Fallen; There is no Chuck Norris in the potter blood. No overly mad Chucks will be used

Reishin; I think there are fics sort of like it

Leaf; You need ideas, just PM me the problem and I'll give answers

Cyber; Ragnarok.

azphxbrd I can't say he'd do a lot, he probably has had his fill and has returned to the 'real' world, its quite possible, the disownment is going to be rare for the simple fact that most purebloods are only children...and I am not sure

Naruhina; I do like a lot...most of its just no longer airing. Who here misses old Nick or CN toons? Even some old Disney toons too. She is a semi oc

RRW; It is ironic isn't it

Condamon; I already limit them to once a chapter, and at least to me, the flashbacks help the idea of the story as Harry unwillingly recalls the past and reflects on how it changed into this future. It also is to give this story a different feel to it and not the same old Harry time travel harem story (I do feel as though Iv'e done a good job at it so far)

Oh yes...I am not a Republican, I'm backing Obama myself, but if I had to choose one of the conservatives, I'd go with Mitt Romney. IF SOMEONE LIKE RON PAUL, NEWT GINGRITCH OR RIC SANTOURUM GETS ELECTED, AMERICA IS DOOMED! DOOMED I SAY!

Now then, now that I had let that out a political rant, lets speed things up

_Potter Castle_

The remaining time in term had been...a mixed level of interest.

Tracy was still holding in something horrible it was definitely fear that was motivating her. Snape seemed to blame pure blood culture 'Do not show weakness' or some other sort of bull.

Over time, the first years Violet and Astoria had become...well psuedo members of the group. While Violet only as connected to Parvati, and still kept sleeping in her room, in Parvati's bed, and seemed to want to get rid of the other ones, Astoria was more willing to hang with the others, without plotting to get rid of the other girls. As Astoria was a bit closer to her parents than Daphne, and since she kept having nightmares about her death...on occasion she slept with her older sister, but a lot less perverse than Violet with Parvati.

However, so far Parvati had kept Violet from doing anything...drastic.

Both of them had, walked in on Harry with the person they cared about...the talk they had afterwords was mildly mentally scaring for both them and the time travelers (You think that only parents had to deal with it), and while Astoria merely choose to put it out of her mind, Parvati had seen Harry in one of Violet's dreams.

Both, however, had promised not to tell...and they did seem to be honest as Hufflepuffs when it came to sticking to their promises...though Astoria did show off a bit of her inner Slytherin and gotten blackmail for it

_Flashback, Quidditch Pitch_

Katie was twitching in agitation, as Astoria flew around the Quidditch pitch, borrowing her broom to have fun 'with a real broom'

"If she breaks that, I will make you pay" she had said darkly to Daphne

_End Flashback_

As to the broom situation that resulted from the last Quidditch match...

_Flashback_

"Can you please speak english?" Harry groaned as Daphne, Susan and Padma seemed to be taking to him in a different language. They sighed in annoyance at Harry's financial illiteracy.

"Harry, you need to make new investments to continue to diversify the Potter portfolio, as it is now you still make a profit each year, assuming you don't go and buy the entire school Nimbus 2002's or something. But if you put your money into a few new places, you can increase them even more" Susan commented

"You know, you could have just said that instead of all those stocks, bonds, gross and net stuff?" he sighed

"If you combined your name and your wealth, you have a lot of options in where you could expand. Hell, you could buy your own broom company" Ginny added in

Harry looked at her like she was a Hermione level genius.

_End Flashback_

When Harry inquired, to his luck he found that their had been a lot of corporate mismanagement in the company that had made Firebolts...done by Alicia Spinnet's father remarkably enough. (The Spinnet family had came from Lebannon who had worked on growing wand and broom trees), and went for cheap in exchange for Harry not going public about its near collapse (Bad for business to say that your financially unstable).

He also got sent his very own Firebolt as a result of his new ownership of the company. Seeing as Sirius was still an unknown in this time, and even if he was good (he was), a lot of stores were destroyed or damaged during the bombing, including Quality Quidditch supplies.

So even if he wanted to, Sirius could not send him the broom like he did last time

Flashback

_As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath._

_"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand._

_"Dunno…"_

_Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread._

_Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look._

_"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely._

_It was a Firebolt, identical to the dream broom Harry had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley._

_Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it._

_His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail._

_"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice._

_"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry._

_Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings._

_"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"_

_"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."_

_"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…"_

_"That was my dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this —"_

_"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favouritism._

_Hey, Harry —" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter — "Malfoy!_

_Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an international standard broom, this is!"_

_"I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy._

End Flashback

Stupid flashback

He already had started work on a broomstick line like the Cleansweep or Nimbus, not elite Firebolt like brooms, but more accessible, but quality, broomsticks.

Of course, while the broom was developed, he had to think of a good broom-brand name...

Speaking of the families of his kicked out beloveds that were now theirs, and thus his by bonding

The noble and ancient house of Bell were a family who worked with non precious metals (That was Goblin turf), iron, nickel, the works.

The Greengrass family seemed to possess a huge extent of magical farmland, providing a huge amount of Magical Britain's fruits and vegetable's, all done by house elf labor (Daphne had to remind Hermione that no bond for house elf equals dead house elf before she went on a clothing crazed frenzy)

House Johnson was another real estate family, namely the family manors of lower pureblood families. While Harry had a few half blood and pure blood homes, the Johnson families were more on the pureblood end of the spectrum. Mainly ministry supporting families, like the Edgecombes, and a few that were among those who attacked Tracy, and one of those who attacked him and the chasers.

They got eviction notices as Harry got to get some new tenants, muggle borns by the end of Christmas break.

Most shocking of all...

"I OWN THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!" apparently at least one of the former Johnson tenants.

Angelina frowned "I didn't even know that"

"But your dad kicked you out for playing Quidditch..." and he allowed an all female team to play on his land?

"Well, according to _A Holiday with the Harpies_" Ginny said in such a Hermione like tone that everyone, save Hermione, burst out laughing, even the two first years who followed them like lost puppies "They have the highest rent payments of any team, but they have the second highest fanbase in England so they can still profit"

"Whose the highest?"

"The Chudley Cannons..." Alicia commented. At the shocked looks, she chuckled "Their luck is so bad that the players always suffer at least one horror a year, players have been blasted by muggle missiles, attacked by crows, sucked into a tornado...and hundreds other hilarious fates that _Flying with the Cannons_ details up until last year. Of course, the players get payed handsomly for each survived year, people watch for the entertainment"

'_Um..._' Hermione said mentally, they were talking out loud because of Astoria and Violet '_Should we even go to a Harpies game_?'

The response from everyone else was '_WHAT!_'

'_Well, knowing Harry's luck he'd end up saving the entire team and..._' seven hot Quidditch babes would be sharing their Harry.

They all began to chuckle, to the confused little kids, they responded "Inside joke"

Anyway, with the finances as they were, Harry's Christmas was looking as good as ever, particularly with more people being with him than normal (Not only did he have Daphne and the chasers, but Hermione got permission to come with him, Susan was allowed to be with him as Fudge had saddled Dementors to the border of Bones residence, Amelia herself telling Susan to stay behind for her own well being, the Patil's parents having to go to visit a ill relative back home and not wanting to bring the girls to see that, the Weasley's normally did stay at school, last year was an aberration, Luna could visit from her home from the next island over, and not to mention having Astoria and Violet with them full time now).

The disadvantage of those two being Harry and company could not spend Christmas unclothed...as much as they wanted.

The castle was looking brilliant, wards kept out the snow from the courtyards, where a beautiful garden that Luna and Dobby had started was blooming with all sorts of colors and plants, magical or non magical.

When they weren't enjoying the castle's Quidditch field, pool, gardens or each other, they could go and shop in the Lovegood town of Agapeville for Christmas stuff for one another.

Of course, for overly curious small children, they had to get 'its perfectly normal' books, which were mentally scarring. At least the Lovegood types were so open to sex that it didn't stand out as if they had gone to Flourish and Blotts to get the books.

They had also gotten to see a game of Harpies Quidditch, with a 4 hour long game that finished with a victory over the Tornadoes. Luckily for the girls, no professional Quidditch players got bound to Harry...though a Tornadoes beater got smashed into their stand by a bludger a Harpy beater sent at him.

Those girls were...scary. If their location's name started with A, they'd be called the Amazons

Anyway, on Christmas day, Harry had opened his eyes abruptly...to see Violet and Astoria jumping on the really, really large master bed that all the other girls were under, unclothed as he was, all of whom were waking up with annoyed groans.

Luckily for his sense of morality, the two first years were dressed in footie pajamas and a nightgown respectively.

'PRESENTS, PRESENTS!" they cheered as they ran out of the fourth floor suite he was sleeping in with the girls.

"Man...we need to keep them away from the sugar" Ginny muttered as she pulled herself out of the tangle of bodies and blankets.

When they had some form of clothing on...Ginny, Angelina, Alicia and Katie in Harpies nightshirts that were long enough to have decency, Parvati, Luna and Padma in chemises of a pink, blue and purple color respectively, Susan, Daphne and Hermione in nightgowns of yellow, green and red making, and Harry in a pair of sweatpants and a T shirt with a lion on, followed the overly exited first years.

Aside for the gifts that they had given each other, some of the highlights included a Nimbus 1800 for Ginny (the Chasers had no problem with her having that sort of broom), a photo album of his parents that, while Hagrid had not gotten to in the first year, he and Remus had compiled for him, probably with Tonk's help, a small colony of rabbits for Violet (with anti fox wards), and a box of stuff from the two sets of twins which were shown to be stuff that in the old timeline would come only next year; canary creams, nosebleed nougat, enchanted fireworks, the works.

As to why Harry had gotten them from the twins...Harry, as he had gotten some of Hermione's photographic memory, had remembered all of their ideas and also, by one conversation, when they got them, and gave them all to the twins, along with a 'close to the mark but not so close it was suspicious', instructions for making them.

Harry was still wondering if arming them so early would be a good idea or not.

**Omake 1**

**True**

**Fred and George's contacts**

_A week before break_

Filch had finally done it.

For years, he had tried, and failed, to find the candy smugglers that gave the demons their various candies...but now he had them.

To be precise, he had a net ready to catch them, set up in a trap.

Like a cartoony hunter, he hid behind a rock, waiting for his prey to come...when he got poked in the back

Looking over his shoulder, he found himself surrounded by dozens of strange beings, with pale skin, exotic colored hair...

"OOMPA LOMPAS...OR WHATEVER YOUR CALLED!"

Of course, the twins had contacts with Wonka...

However, he never got to report this, as the...people with the name that the writer does not like to spell, grabbed him, beat him senseless, and dropped him in forget me not-berry gum.

He did not return to the castle for a week, which suited the twins just fine, they did have to properly say goodbye to Hogwarts for the season after all

**Omake 2**

**Not Canon**

**Harry 'really' gets his own Quidditch team**

They had also gotten to see a game of Harpies Quidditch, with a 8 hour long game that finished with a victory over the Cannons.

But, unluckily for the girls and Harry (If you had to look at it that way)...

_Flashback_

The Cannon luck had struck again, just as their seeker was about to get the Snitch, and end their misery...from the sky a meteor plummeted to earth, a flaming mass of intergalactic rock, crushing the poor seeker, the rest of his team and the snitch he nearly had, and causing the fans to flee...leaving the Harpies alone below its mass..

"REDUCTO!" Harry shouted from the stands, sending a 10 (or 10.5 with violet I guess) magic augmented blasting curse into the giant rock, causing it to explode into rubble...as the entire team of Harpies stiffened as they got memories back.

"REALLY!" Hermione had to grown, it was just what she needed, more Quidditch nuts around.

_End Flashback_

And if the Harpies were on fire when they won 1990 to 0 against the Cannons, they were even hotter out of their Quidditch Gear...or anything else in the shower rooms.

Of course, this make up led to very lax relations between tennant and landlord.

Of course, since all the girls, even little Violet and Astoria got lessons from the Harpies, Gryffindor took the cup for several more straight years, and the Harpies got a large reserve roster of players.


	47. Resistance is Futile

Delay because Fanfiction has been real wonky lately...and I have a horrible cold...I hate allergies. And colds...AND A LACK OF SNOW!

Faves 307

Alerts 342

C2's 31

Review Replies

Leaf; Perhaps...

Azphxbrd; They never did explain where the Pureblood money came from...

Naruhina; It will be enlarged, though to 21 remains to be seen

As my inquiry on the origin of Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass had results, does anyone know where the idea that Slytherin's rape their female counterparts, like in Harem War and Curse's Cure, comes from? I'd appreciate it.

Now then...I noticed an incosistancy of mine, and found a way to exploit it. Lets see how this goes over

_Wizengamot_

"AGAIN YOU HIDE HIS WEREABOUTS DUMBLEDORE!"

"I'm sorry, but could someone repeat that question. I'm afraid I have special earplugs that tune out the voices of banshees" the headmaster quipped

"BANSHEE! I AM NOT A FILTHY DARK..."

"You could be a tad less screeching in your calls then" Amelia sighed "I hardly see why the Christmas habits of a boy, even if he is the Boy Who Lived, is of any concern of ours. I do believe that we came here..."

"To define muggles as beasts" a Wizengamot member suggested

"No" Amelia said shortly "Muggles are humans, just unable to cast spells...and you do know Bestiality is 15 years in Azkaban, right?"

Honestly, what some of these people would try to past just because they don't have wives...or just don't like their wives.

"Damn..." the member muttered

"Is it to get rid of the silly Polygamy law?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Amelia sighed "And such an attempt would work...how?"

"Well...I could always hope"

"Legalized Muggle Hunting!"

"Banning muggle liquids from Magical homes and businesses!"

"Declaring war on Magical Bhutan!"

"Now, before anyone shouts out anymore ridiculous laws" Amelia rose her voice to silence the idiots who infested the Wizengamot "We're here to re discuss the funding to the Vampire Liason office..."

"WHY! THEY ARE JUST FREAKING VAMPIRES!"

"Yes, and because of budget cuts, our ability to trade donated blood" taken from both blood drives and the various Azkaban inmates "is limited, and they are running low on supplies. Low supplies, I may remind you, leads to them having to feed on living humans. That would either make more vampires, or cause deaths, and they like Magical blood over non magical may I remind you all"

"BETTER SOLUTION! KILL THEM ALL!"

"I wouldn't" Dumbledore casually commented "I don't know about you, but I have no desire to face Alucard in conflict. I, at least, like living. As it is, Vampires have spell resistance, have super strength and senses, like giants really...and aren't we busy trying to find Sirius Black. Should we perhaps...focus on him and not get another war started?"

_The Castle of Potters_

The Wizarding world, is advanced in many things when compared to the muggle world; healing, instant transportation (Albeit uncomfortable) and longevity among them.

However, they are way behind in many other things; food, clothing, music, comfortable transportation over long distances, basic liberties are just a small percentage of this list.

Another thing that magicals really need, is the wider used idea of heated pools (Outside of magical baths, and in general the concept of swimming aside to avoid dying)

The Potter pool, located on the lowest dungeon area of the Castle, was a deep blue body of water surrounded by perfectly crafted marble that led over to nearby shower rooms for changing (The rooms were Co-ed, as it was intended to be family, but with stalls for privacy), which also held the inter castle floo system. Magically kept at a tropical temperature, the water was about three feet deep at the point of entry and its edges, going towards a 7 foot depth at the center, which was easily reached from the diving board, with a 5 foot depth on the far side where a water slide came out. Boarding the pool were various chairs, tropical potted plants and tables.

Speaking of the water slide

Hermione was lying on the back of a air mattress, reading a water proofed, via charm, book in hand, dressed in a teal one piece swim suit...

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Hermione had only the time to scream as Luna, who was dressed in the most popular swimsuit in the Lovegood filled town of Agapeville, a robin blue one piece...that split in the middle, meaning that while the breast's were covered, the space between them, and her stomach, were still shown off, sped down the slide, crashed into her, and sent Granger and book into the deep.

"I do think I just hit someone" Luna rose up from below, spitting out a stream of water as she did so, as a really, really angry Hermione, who had just recovered her water proofed literature, had hair that seemed to be possessed by electricity.

"YOU DID!"

"Break it up you two" Ginny, who was in a Gryffindor Red bikini, muttered as she swam on by.

"Or at least, don't use wands" Harry, who had black and scarlet swim trunks on, standing on the edge of the pool with a cup of water in hand, knowing that trying to calm down Hermione in that sort of rage was futile, and as he never really saw Luna mad, he had no idea how bad she was.

He instead tossed a red and blue pool noodle to the bookworm and interesting female a piece.

The whacking then ensued.

"This is fun" Luna grinned, seemingly not caring that Hermione had just whipped her in the face with a wet noodle.

Harry wanted to make a comment on how girls were wierd...but figured it would be bad for his health.

'_Oh yes it is!_' Daphne, who was in a green tankini, which showed off just a bit of her stomach, snarked as she grabbed Harry by his foot, and dragged him into the water.

Good thing the cup had a anti breaking charm.

Astoria, who was wearing a wheat yellow bikini, but more like a tang top and shorts than a skimpy thing, giggled at her sister's actions.

"Quit it!"

"Oh come on Harry" Daphne teased "Your not scared of the water, are you?"

'_No, but last time I got dragged into deep water I was attacked by mer people while trying to 'save' Ron and Gabrielle Delocour_!'

Harry, thinking of that, really, really hoped that would not happen again. Knowing his luck...

"CANNONBALL!"

Both Harry and Daphne scattered as the chasers, Angelina in a Gryffindor gold bikini, Alicia in a yellow one, and Katie in a orange sort, dived into the water with a blast of laughter.

Meanwhile, Susan and Parvati, who were in a yellow and black (Hufflepuff colors) one piece and a sky blue bikini, more like Astoria's than the show offy ones the others had, were sitting at a pool side table, successfully avoiding being pulled into the water.

Padma had enough swimming already, and Susan...well lets just say that one year there was a prank with her swimming and a weight charm...well lets just say being busty in the magical world doesn't always create buoyancy.

They were working on things for the Potter estate, mainly the stuff Harry could not grasp...the boring Personal Finance junk and all that.

That...and putting in a reservation for them at the World cup.

Meanwhile...

'_A crow bar...please_' Parvati begged, she was dressed in a scarlet bikini, and had one Violet, who was in a similar one, was clinging onto her back, and sort of squeezing...

Harry, who had managed to escape Daphne, chuckled '_Welcome to my life_' he did get attacked by fangirls a lot ever since that polygamist law popped up

_'This, isn't, funny!'_

_'Why is she so attached to you anyway?'_ Ginny asked.

'_That is a good question..._.' Parvati frowned "Um, Violet?"

"Yes?" she blushed

"Why do you...admire me" she had to be careful how she asked this, for unlike red haired bottomless pits, and at times scrawny midgets '_HEY_!', she had tact "So much?"

Violet blushed "Well, your so pretty, and popular, your smart...and you saved me from my big meanie of a sister"

They all paused at this, aside for Astoria

'_Wait, that's how...'_ Harry looked at the chasers. He saved them from the Golem...

'_So, we seem to be able to do the same thing..._' Padma commented, a bit disturbed. Her sister had ended up bonded to Violet like Harry did to the chasers.

'_But, then why aren't we all bound to her_?' True, no one else could read her mind but Parvati.

But then again...Violet didn't really hang out with anyone but Parvati and Astoria, and partially Harry.

'_Is it possible to resist the bond_?' Harry frowned.

_'I don't see why not, after all it comes with great sex, cool telepathy, and all sorts of other wonderful things_' Luna commented...before a noodle hit her again.

'_Did you have to put sex first!_' Hermione demanded

'_But who doesn't like sex?_'

'_Those muggles who live lives of celibacy and adopt orphans_?' Alicia offered

'_Monks_?' Katie added

'_Dolores Umbitch_?' Angelina dared to add...before the future dwellers all gave a collected shudder.

'_Do you want another one of those things waddling around!_' Susan said in absolute horror

Angelina looked green '_Good point_?'

'_Wait a minute..._' Dapnhe realized '_Now that I think about it, Tracy's been avoiding us, ever since Harry and I saved her...and she doesn't look like she's sleeping well, nightmares'_

_'Just like Violet_' Parvati thought, when her dreams weren't about her, they were about the future.

_'Is she resisting..._' Daphne frowned, worried about her friend. Because Violet wasn't exactly Lavander, the memories were a lot less intense for her. She had a few of them, but not nearly enough to cause a problem.

Tracy...she didn't have any sort of net

_Meanwhile, Tracy's head..._

_"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."_

Tracy turned over in her sleep, trying to break free of these random...whatever they were!

_The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped._

_Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white._

_"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."_

Where were all of these memories coming from? What was this...the Goblet of Fire, Durmstrang, Victor Krum?

_The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames._

_"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"_

She didn't take Divination, then why was she seeing...the future maybe?

_And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment._

_"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is..._

This all started, when Potter and Daphne saved her. She had these, strange dreams about Harry's home, his first year (But oddly it showed him being friends with Prewett), second year, third year (With some crazy idea that Sirius Black was innocent)...and now fourth year.

Damn him, damn them all!

**Omake**

**Not true**

**A different universe than this one, but a possibility of Harry's time travel**

_Privet Drive; 1985_

A blond, very buxom lady with red eyes was prowling down Privet Drive slowly in a, for the time, fancy red car.

The former owner of this Ferarri...would not miss it at the slightest. He was a drug dealer that our big chested omake guest star had drained of blood during a hunt a few months ago, after having him fill out the required paperwork of course.

Her name is Seras, Seras Victoria, the student of the late Alucard, master vampire and one of the most powerful vampires in Britain. However, unlike her somewhat insane master, she still retains most of her humanity, was not psychotic, and was not bound to the defunct Hellsing organization.

Though she did miss Integra and the others.

Anyway, she only had to feed about once a month, and had a tendency to only feed off those that deserve to die, namely the kind of people that the former police officer had to deal with on the job; murderers, thieves, rapists, child abusers, ect.

And she was hungry now

As she was passing number 4 Privet Drive, she got a whiff of a smell she was quite familiar with...the smell of blood.

Pulling over, and glad that she was still a registered officer (Seras had been turned about 50 years ago, but Seras Victoria the second was still an active member of the British Police force), she took out her badge and followed the scent.

It was in the house, and it was no paper cut...it was a full on assault level of blood.

Knocking up to the disturbingly clean porch, she knocked heavily on the door, as a huge man with a warlus like mustache answered.

"Yes" he said tightly.

"Sir, Seras Victoria, Police, I have a call about a disturbance, blood..."

The huge man slammed the door on her "There is no disturbance, good day" He then muttered something about 'bloody sluttish police officers' and 'overdone plastic surgery'

"I assure you sir" she growled as she gave the door a kick, her vampire strength smashing down the door he had slammed, and locked, easily, as she then sped at him, very quickly, and hoisted him six inches off the ground with one hand on the front of his shirt (LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!), this display attracting the attention of a horse like lady, with a really, really fat kid totting behind her "These are not from plastic surgery...NOW WHERE IS THE DISTRUBANCE!"

That was when she heard the pitiful moan of a child in pain.

...

Seras fed well that night, feeding on the Dursleys (She always said it seemed all her fat went up to her chest, and she did need a new bra after the feeding which fit that theory) before finding the greatly abused, beaten Harry Potter.

Taking him, she took him to her home, a hidden manor in Chedar, where she turned him (She always wanted a kid), but amazingly enough...this version of Harry returned to his body from the future during the change.

So why that old Harry's magical core was used to power the transformation (muggles have magical cores, but not nearly enough to perform magic), the future Harry still had his core.

Time will only tell what Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and now part of Alucard's line of Vampires, will do to the magical world

**Omake 2**

**True**

**What the Basilisk eats **

There is something that J.K Rowling overlooked

To be fair, there are so many things that could be added, that Fanfiction has added at least once or twice everywhere,.

To be specific, its the Basalisk

A huge, 50 foot snake, who is at least 1000 years old...needs to eat. Yet, though a diet of rats is implied...where did they come from.

Its quite simple, really

The Kitchens

A huge mass of spell restrained rats and other vermin collected by Hogwart's elves were being levitated towards a open tunnel, hidden by a large pot, but accessed by taking off the lid.

With a drop, the rat bundle fell down...down...down...down...down...

You get the point. The poor snake really only has rats for its food, but on occasion a really bad teacher, employee or student is fed.

The numbers include Pringle, the house elf hating caretaker before Filch, and Dolores's Umbridge's sister...the death of her giving her a reason to dislike non humans (Save Dementors and herself)


	48. Tracy's feelings

Fanfiction is wonky, and working when you have an ice pack on your foot is strange...and bothersome. I rolled my foot running yesterday, and its really annoying to try and type when you have to keep replenishing ice on the little bag I had to keep on my foot filled with freezing cold ice. But, I finally got through with a bit more on not only bringing Tracy in, but showcasing a bit more of her personality as well.

Faves 312

Alerts 345

C2's 31

Review Replies

JP; Maybe if 'it' occurs

Reishin; True, Alucard could probably win

Leaf; I thought it was time to bring that up

azphxbrd See Luke's ma

Naruhina; Its still alive, the Basalisk. And I do know of that anime

Now to it...to you, I tell you, the fans, vote weather or not my own Crisis of Infinite earth shall happen. This event, one of DC's iconics, resulted in a complete reboot, and repaired much of the inconsistencies...as much as a comic series can fix them. This Crisis, my own, will destroy the fanfiction stories that I cannot finish or are unpopular, and even the popular ones may see somethings change. So review...or this world may be destroyed.

Restored Legacy shall also be involved, but as its finished it won't obviously be cancelled.

So remember, review...

Now then, lets continue

_Davis Residence, two days before the end of break_

The older Callisto Davis, the same girl who had been saved from a few rowdy Slytherins by Snape, was quite worried about her daughter...

But she was...not really thinking about that specific thing right now.

Tracy's more, down to earth looks instead of the aristocratic looks Draco or Daphne have, come from her father. Her mother is pureblood, and suffers from the resulting issues in fertility.

In fact, having Tracy was so difficult that the healers at St. Mungo's were clear to tell her DO NOT DO IT AGAIN, and she had a magical surgery to keep that from happening by mistake.

Of course, without this risk of fertility, sex is much safer. And when you have a muggle born friend who got hit with a infertility curse due to a death eater, well Mr. Davis isn't exactly a bored chap and Tracy practically has a second mom.

But, now that I rather implied why the attentions of the elder Davis's, and honorary Davis, are busy...

The nightmares, were much worse now...for now fifth year was attacking her

_...Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"_

_He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech._

_Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Tracey had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts._

_"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."_

_Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Tracey felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to herself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued._

_"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"_

_Tracey glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old._

_"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"_

_Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins._

_"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles. (Okay...what is wrong with Brown, and why is she a Gryffindor? For that matter, why is she listening to them?)_

_Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them._

_"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."_

_Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and tracey distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech._

_"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"_

Can she imagine being attackedby the Horntail instead...much more merciful. Why that...middle aged Ministry bimbo was teaching...she did not want to know, and she frankly missed the nutter from the year with the Tournament.

_The next morning_

An exhausted looking Tracy was down at their House Elf cooked breakfast the next morning, she was nearly as exhausted as her mom, her father Odysseus, and Penelope, the 'family friend', but she had no reason to grin about it.

"Dear, you look exhausted...are you sure you want to spend the day with Daphne?" Callisto asked, concerned for her daughter.

Tracy mentally sighed. She was still really, really annoyed at Daphne for trying to poke her nose into...a place that would make her as in danger as she was.

She had so been hanging around Gryffindors too much...they did more badgering than Hufflepuffs...

"I'm fine mom" She muttered, as the floo connection in the house began to glow green.

'_Ward recognizing; Greengrass, Daphne, Potter, Harry_' the magical wards chimed as the two time travelers burst forth from the fire...Harry collapsing as he did so.

"I hate Floo Powder" he muttered as the Davis's, and near Davis, laughed their heads off. Daphne just shook her head in desperation.

"Ready to go Tracey...the sooner we can push Harry through the Floo again, the least likely he is to figure out a way to travel without it" Daphne mocked Harry jokingly as she said this.

"Hey, asking to borrow a Hippogriff is..." there were several snickers from the older Davis's now.

"Um...that's a common fantasy for Purebloods, Harry...doing it on a flying Hippogriff" Daphne said evenly as Harry paled.

"I...I didn't mean like that" he said to one of his possible future father in laws. Father in laws...couldn't he just get merciful death eater's instead?

However, Mr. Davis just laughed "I know...you were raised by Muggles...what do they find kinky...?"

"DAD!"

Harry did not answer him...he didn't know, nor did he want to know. Harry wasn't a kinky person.

_The Harpies arena_

It was rare for games to be so close together...but it was no ordinary game.

As Harry had never been to a real Quidditch game in the old timeline, aside for the World Cup, he was not familiar if this was done normally, but this was the annual beginning of the year game between a British and a French Quidditch team, which was selected by a random drawing.

This year, it was the Holyhead Harpies (Which he owned and thus had tickets for), against the Veelaland Valkyries.

And so, every single, hormonal male in the U.K magical world was here to watch the game...in addition to regular fans.

Luckily for Harry's sanity, they had applied notice me not charms to themselves, as they always did when they went through the crowds here, or anywhere.

Of course, they still managed to see many people who were familiar; Stan Shunpike among them who was trying to impress a Veela who had came to watch the game.

Harry could have sworn he saw the Delacours too, but that couldn't be right...the Mister Delacour was a short wizard, who was suffering from older man plumping syndrome, he was not a man just short of Hagrid's height, but not having the looks of Giant Ancestry aside for height, heavily muscled, and looking like a magical Chuck Norris.

Well, in theory with the changes in time that's possible...oh how he pitied Bill

_'Harry...he's dating a Greek witch named Aphrodite Paphos...and they seem to be steady'_ Ginny mentally commented.

_'You know, George, or was it Fred...anyway which ever brother was not killed got a new girlfriend in this timeline and you got Angelina, so in theory if Bill has a new girl...'_

_'LUNA!_' That...possibly deadly Mr. Delacour was not something he wanted to even think about having as a father in law.

The boy who lived, really would prefer not to die of 'angered father in law'...as of now he only had three eventual father in laws if he didn't get any more girls; Mr. Davis, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Patil and Mr. Granger...the only one that remotely scared him.

He may be a dentist...but he was also a military man who had been trained to kill, and he had dental drills, which could probably drill through his skull...

He really only wanted one father in law who looked like he could kill him with only a spoon.

_'Harry, you saved Gabrielle in the old timeline...even if it wasn't life threatening. Knowing your luck, its going to be life threatening this time...'_

_'IF I RECALL, SHE IS 7 AT THIS POINT!' _

_'Then why does she have evident breasts?_' Perhaps it was a time change, but if it was an age thing or a veela thing that changed, Harry did not know...

_The Game_

20 minutes into the game, the score was 20-20, with the game being so close, and so attentively watched, that not even the group of non Amelia choosen Aurors, led by Umbitch, who tried to get the 'non human whores' on the other team deported back got any attention, aside from the scary Delacour male, who then commenced to single handily kick the asses of the aurors that came with Umbitch, which included Dawlish.

Again, no one but Harry noticed it, and he shivered as he did.

However, a few notice me not charms were up in the private 'Owner's box seats', for while the game was going on...

"What do you know...about these...images in my head" Tracy was quietly arguing with Harry, a Mufilato keeping it quiet from the ears of Astoria and Violet.

"Are they...seemingly of the future?" Harry asked gently.

"Maybe...but its all wrong. Your friends with Prewett, Daphne's in Slytherin with me, Lockhart was an idiot...its not just the future...its the past too" she then glared at him

"...Let me guess, you blame me because it happened after Daphne and I..."

She looked away "Yeah...you and Daphne" she said with an odd tone

_'HARRY_!...' Parvati cut in '_She's jealous...do something_!'

Sometimes, it was good to have girls on your mind...

"Wait, its not like she isn't your friend anymore, you still do things together...potions, Hogsmeade..."

She gave him a look

'_We need to teach you how to talk to hostile girls_' Padma mused

"Its not the same..." she muttered

Harry closed his eyes for a minute, trying to figure out a safe thing to say "Well...its not Daphne's fault...its my own" he decided to take a gamble.

_'HARRY!'_

She looked at him angrily, before grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ME YOU PRAT!"

"Well...it starts when I, well...saved you from harm" he phrased that carefully as she continued to glare at him, she obviously did not want to feel gratitude towards him...and he wasn't expecting her to.

"So what, you saved all of them?" she noted, with disdain, Daphne and the others.

Harry sighed "Yes...its complicated. Well, not Astoria, or Violet really. Well...there is no easy way for me to put this, so I'm going to say it...I am from the future"

Great...I just did a Hagrid

**Omake 1**

**Canon if the Crisis does occur**

**A view of the nature of the multiverse**

Spawning from one world, comes hundreds more...

_A Harry Potter has the Sorting Hat on_

For each forms due to a different choice

_"Gryffindor"_

_"Hufflepuff"_

_"Ravenclaw"_

_or "Slytherin"_

Every choice creates an alternate universe...

_The two versions of Harry, one of Restored Legacy, the other Altered World stare at each other_

But most are fundementaly different from the others

_Captain America, Iron Man and Thor charge at a huge robot army, raising their shield, firing a laser and calling down lighting respectively _

_Ichigo Kurosaki slashes down hundreds of hollows with the huge black Zampatou sword of his_

_Eragon flies through the sky on Saphira's back as they descend on a war torn city_

_A car transforms into a Transformer robot before stopping a falling building from flattening a civilian _

And I will destroy them all, even the Boy who Lived shall fall by my power, and Voldemort too. He reminds me, of someone I loathe.

_Harry, along with a version of Percy Jackson (MH), Sasuke Uchiha (LV), Naruto (MP) and Robin (JVH) face down the '**ultimate foe'**_

**Omake 2**

**Not canon**

**Harry Potter is not...**

She looked at him angrily, before grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ME YOU PRAT!"

"Well...it starts when I, well...saved you from harm" he phrased that carefully as she continued to glare at him, she obviously did not want to feel gratitude towards him...and he wasn't expecting her to.

"So what, you saved all of them?" she noted, with disdain, Daphne and the others.

Harry sighed "Yes...its complicated. Well, not Astoria, or Violet really. Well...there is no easy way for me to put this, so I'm going to say it...I am Batman"

Silence...

"And that is..." Tracy asked, Harry was not a vampire, nor was he Snape. Harry blinked, before he muttered 'I thought that would work as a pick up line'

'_HARRY! MAGICALS DO NOT HAVE COMIC BOOKS! YOU CAN PUT ASIDE YOUR OBSESSION WITH COMIC BOOKS FOR LATER_!' Angelina yelled mentally

"I was kidding...actually I'm from the future"

Great...I just did a Hagrid...and I'm starting to see why Hagrid didn't call himself the Thing.


	49. Assimilating Tracy

The site was off again, its all hectic to get in an update. Also, this chapter just didn't flow well for me for some reason. Perhaps it was because I tried to add a lemon, which I am not good at. Who knows...but I feel that this chapter will fail to please me, and I will probably get flamed for it.

But, I will finally get to the end of Tracy's subplot now, as I prepare to tackle that part.

Faves 317

Alerts 349

C2s' 31

Review Replies

Leaf Ranger; How else do you say it?

azphxbrd It might have worked...

Naruhina; Wow...you sound like your doomed. To those who are about to get totally exhausted at a training camp, I salute you!

You know, we no longer exist in a world with black and white villains. Now each villain seems to have some trait that makes people want to redeem them; Voldemort was an orphan, Magneto was a Holocaust victim, Captain Cold and the other Flash rogues have a surprisingly strong code of morals...

Honestly...why can't villains be like Umbridge, and be totally unsympathetic. Fanfiction even makes Bellatrix redeemable...and makes it in a way that even I, a guy who sees the world in black and white morally, can see the point.

Let the story begin then

_Hogwarts_

_"Its not the same..." she muttered_

_Harry closed his eyes for a minute, trying to figure out a safe thing to say "Well...its not Daphne's fault...its my own" he decided to take a gamble._

**_'HARRY!'_**

_She looked at him angrily, before grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ME YOU PRAT!"_

_"Well...it starts when I, well...saved you from harm" he phrased that carefully as she continued to glare at him, she obviously did not want to feel gratitude towards him...and he wasn't expecting her to._

_"So what, you saved all of them?" she noted, with disdain, Daphne and the others._

_Harry sighed "Yes...its complicated. Well, not Astoria, or Violet really. Well...there is no easy way for me to put this, so I'm going to say it...I am from the future"_

_Great...I just did a Hagrid_

After that...very Hagridish answer, Tracy had done the exact sort of thing you'd expect, she sputtered in utter shock, called him a deranged loonatic and avoided eye contact.

Harry then used the Expecto Patronum spell, summoning the silver deer to prance around

Tracy, who did know of it's difficulty, was impressed, but didn't believe him just yet.

Harry then cast Expecto Patronum non verbally, as the deer did a repeat performance.

Tracy was still leaning towards the nutter stance, but it was a much leaner margin than before

Harry, now getting a bit annoyed, cast expecto patronum non verbally and wandlessly, the deer gave him a look of 'really, can't I get a dementor to tackle or something?' before it did the closest thing to a deer giving him the middle finger before poofing away

At that point, Tracy pretty much believed him...and that night, though she was in her own room, the memories came faster...but so fast they didn't trap her like they had before.

The day back, Daphne had made a suggestion, as she already didn't sleep in the Slytherin dungeons, and it was possible to do it innocently, so Tracy had been convinced to spend a, 100% innocent night with Harry (The girls could go a day without Harry...maybe)

Like Harry, the girls never did seem to have nightmares when they were with him

And so, as Dobby would say, Miss Potter 11 was now part of the family after the nightmares were banished.

He then explained that her missing dog was probably Peter Pettigrew, as she was from the future she knew exactly what that implied, that Sirius Black was again innocent.

However, as the creepy little man had been sleeping at the foot of her bed for years...well it was creepier for her than it was for Ron.

After all, the very idea of sleeping with someone you were not married to in the Wizarding world was a true double standard...a man could do it as much as he wanted, but the female was practically declared a pariah

Though the name Chibby was a laugh for them about the possible Pettigrew dog's name

Wood had hunted Harry down, asking about the status of his broom, though this time he lacked any annoyance about the dementors harassing him

Flashback

_ "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry._

_After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one… I mean… we can't afford you to — well —" Wood broke off, looking awkward._

_"I'm working on it," said Harry quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the Dementors._

_We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas."_

_"Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case — I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry._

_And have you ordered a new broom yet?"_

_"No," said Harry._

_"What! You'd better get a move on, you know — you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"_

_"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron._

_"A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A — a real Firebolt?"_

_"Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated." And he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes._

_"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"_

_"Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."_

_Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"_

End Flashback

Of course, only he got the annoying flashbacks...aside for once with Parvati having one, but that might just be a fluke.

Though when he mentioned his firebolt, and showed it off for real, Oliver Wood screamed in joy, and hugged the first thing he found, other than Harry who had slipped through a secret passage to a separate floor of the castle to avoid his...oddness

"20 points from Gryffindor for attempted bribery of your professor...and because you haven't showered yet, Mr. Wood. You smell repulsive"

Unfortunately, it was Snape, who did not like hugs from non red heads with emerald green eyes.

Speaking of secret passages, Tracy seemed to be very, very interested in them

"But they are...not allowed to be used" Hermione tried to point out, seemingly forgetting that Harry used them all the time.

"But, Hermione, look at it this way" Daphne commented "Why would there be passages in Hogwarts at all if they were not meant to be used. Why would their be secret passages to Hogsmeade and outside the castle if the founders did not want their little padadwans..."

They gave her an odd look, she had been watching Star Wars at some point.

"...To get out and have fun"

"Yeah, Salazar Slytherin did...and maybe Godric Gryffindor" Harry muttered, somehow the other two didn't seem like the types.

_With the Animagus that people actually like on this site_

Sirius Black's big doggy nose was pressed on the ground, trying to pick up the scent of Peter Pettigrew.

The big dog seemed to be seething inside, the damn Chihuahua, rat dog, traitorous bastard was still somewhere, he could not apparate, and he had secured the perimeter daily, if any little critters tried to get out, he would get the scent.

Of course, at the moment, he was unable to get around a certain roadblock...

Three in fact

Mauler, Ripper and Tibbles were now the size of their mother, and they were lying on their sides, sleeping, their nine heads letting out snores and grunts.

Tibbles growled, as if dreaming about something kill able.

Sirius froze, and began to move away from these pets of Hagrid...as a dinner bell began to chime.

"Puppies, Dinner!" they all burst up, all the size of their mother, and bounded with earth shaking stomps towards Hagrid's cabin for dinner.

Sirius seemed to be doing an anime sweat drop, despite being a dog.

'Only Hagrid'

He had to wonder where Mr. Whiskers was...he had seen the Nundu being given a can of cat food the size of a car tire. He may have gotten out of Azkaban, but he had no desire to escape a Nundu.

_A few days later_

Back in Hogwarts, we find Harry, being the gentleman he was, and trained further to be by his girls, escorting Tracy to her hidden little location for the night.

Tracy hadn't begun to stay in the Gryffindor's girl dorm all the time for two reasons really, stealth and the fact that keeping his girls sex deprived for any length of time was bad for his health...not including his pleasure.

It had been moved from her old location to a hidden passage in Gryffindor Tower, not quite near the dorms but in a speedy little transport passage that was dubbed 'the Twin railroad', which is from the tower directly to the Kitchens

It was one of the most brilliant additions to Hogwarts in the new timeline.

Like all the corridors, it had hundreds of classrooms, all of them vacant. Thus they were lockable, giving her that extra bit of night time security.

Opening the door to the classroom, which had been updated by the time travelers to include a bed and a side stand.

"Good night..." he told her kindly as he turned to leave. Tracy frowned momentarily...before dragging Harry into the room.

"Wha..."

**Begin lemon**

Tracy kissed him, effectively silencing him

"Oh, your not going to leave me alone, are you...I do believe I deserve a proper goodnight. The others seem to believe that I need to be...properly induced into your group" she began to push off his uniform shirt.

Now, normally Harry would ask if she really wanted to, but he had learned that was really a waste of time.

With a wandless, non verbal banishing charm, their cloths scattered. Tracy had bigger breasts than Daphne, B cups most likely, and said breasts were now in the process of being fondled by Harry.

"Oh...Harry...oh..." she moaned as she was being filled with levels of pleasure that her own hand could not do by herself.

How fortune of them to put a silencing charm, and notice me not, charm on the door, just in case twins pair male, or female, or worse Filch, were in the corridor.

Harry disengaged her breasts as they locked lips, their tongues dueling inside their mouths before Tracy's gave in and allowed Harry to explore her mouth.

As Tracy was being occupied by her submission...a feature that most of his girls had that Harry wished they didn't, Harry began to rub the head of his now hardened cock along her pussy lips.

Tracy quivered as he did this from pleasure.

He repeated, the second time he did this he removed his lips from hers, as he began to yowl.

"HARRY JAMES POTER! STOP TEASING ME THIS INSTANT!"

Harry, getting the confirmation he had wanted, thrust into the new witch.

She cried out, while she did had her virginity lost prior to her death in the old timeline, the person was a lot less well endowed.

Waiting for a moment, Harry waited until she rose her legs around him, to hold him onto her, as he began to thrust into her more rapidly.

"OH"

He kissed her, toning down her volume, sound barriers or not

"Mmmmmm..." the exchange of saliva continued as the ancient dance of life continued, even if there were birth control potions laced in the Hogwart's food...

The nightmares had finally stopped, she understood what they even meant. Her past..or was it future...it could be changed.

That horror would never exist

And all because of Harry...

He fixed her troubled mind

He put her memories right...

He'd save her

She was his, and his alone...forever

And with one more thrust...it was done

**_End Lemon, the next day_**

Tracy sighed "Its time...I tell you what's going on in the Slytherin Common room, and why I left"

**Omake 1**

**Not canon in this universe, canon its own**

**The threat continues to come**

For every universe that exists...hundreds more do. And for every one Taisune visited, a thousand more were never seen

But they still are threatened

The ultimate foe, who had defeated another Justice League in the last chapter of Justice League vs Hero League's omake, is now in another universe.

"You cannot defeat me, villain! I am The Serpent Sorcerer! I'm an Avenger!" for in this world, the roles were reversed, and Voldemort was a hero, a member of the Justice League with Magnethesis (Magneto), El Fuerte (Bane), Ghostforatu (Vlad Plasmius), Major Jojo (Mojo Jojo), The Angel (Sephiroth) and Heroica (Shego).

Of course, you had villains like Kid Curse (Harry), Metal Claw (Wolverine), VampireMan (Batman), Damner Phantasmn (Danny Phantom), The Triple Terrors Tots (The Powerpuff Girls), Ailmentith (Aerith) and Killer of the Impossible (Kim Possible)...but that's not important right now

The ultimate foe just laughed "And you think you can beat me! I HAVE KILLED BIGGER SNAKES!"

_The crisis grows closer_

**Omake 2**

**Non canon**

**Perverted ways to use Harry Potter canon **

Many people do it, and Harry Potter is the second largest dwelling of multi stories in Fanfiction, only behind Naruto. Over the course of doing this, many perverted concepts have evolved in this section...

1; Metamorphmagi can constantly revitalize their erections (Used with Harry Potter, I can't keep track of how many stories actually have Harry as a metamorphamgi of some degree to use this)

2; Stanima Potions (Which usually is paired with...)

3; Lust potions (For long sex scenes)

4; The wide spread usage of broom closets (Do Brits have a closet fetish?)

5; Umbridge the 'under secretary' (Why did I put that in? I might be the only one whose said that)

6; Lord of multiple houses clauses (A very common concept really, particularly for two or three witch pairings)

7; Witches need to 'release pent up magic' (And sometime's guys)

8; Slave contracts and life debts (Used both to save Ginny, and to enslave her. Does anyone write a story that, perhaps, shows Ginny in a more, positive light, like I don't know, finding out about the contract fourth or fifth year and trying to be his friend so its a bit of a better transition than if she was just a fangirl? You know, I'll make a challenge with that

Is fanfiction really so full of perverts that we think of all these things? Of course the answer is yes.

You know, should I point out that J.K Rowling asked that her characters are not used in M rated fanfictions...well I guess its too late...

A lawyer from her pops up as I say this

_I do not think so, as a Representative of Madam Rowling, I do find these points evidence of my mistresses..._

That sound creepy

_Will has been broken, and thus this fanfiction shall be terminated. Any last words_

The guy takes out a really lethal looking machine gun as he says this, with a mad grin on his face

**I do...LAWYER BE GONE NO JUTSU**

A anvil falls from the sky and crushed the lawyer

**Remember my readers, do not overly pervert the storyline, it hurts J.K's feelings**

The lawyer returns, in Iron Man armor

_Now you will be terminated_

Someone get the magnet


	50. Slytherin Dorms Secret

Note to self...Lemon equals low reviews...and I am having some trouble pulling chapters out of my hat. By the way, the crisis is confirmed to occur, and now I'm glad that I left Restored Legacy, Divided Olympus and Last Vampiress on Cliffhangers. Anyway, the Crisis will involve several of the major heroes; which I will confirm to include the Last Vampiress Sasuke Uchiha and the Young Justice Team from Justice League vs Hero League (Whose story was too unpopular enough and is thus being replaced by the Crisis story) as the main ones who will not spoil anything in being confirmed at this time, setting up special defenses in certain alternate worlds to repel 'the ultimate foe'. In doing so, they will be going to a multitude of surrounding alternate worlds to do so.

These worlds will be either entirely new, other people's stories who I get permissions from, or based on Omake worlds. For example, some ideas I have for worlds include a world holding an old Keyblade character I thought up and worlds based on the Seras Omake some time ago and another showing off the Rick Riordan character based Justice league in its early days.

If anyone has any ideas, I'm willing to hear them. Be willing to read the story when it comes up, as I said earlier, the less popular it is, the more likely the worlds will die.

Now then, I do believe the main story is coming up.

Faves 319

Alerts 348

C2's 32, welcome Zulu's Zany List

Review Replies

Omh666; well, to be fair some people are not into mindless violence and still are evil

Leaf Ranger; Lets hope you resist the tendency to conform to such trends

Okay then, the Crisis of Infinite Earths, for my earths anyway...shall begin. When this story is pulled in, I'll leave a note. Relax...this world probably won't be totally destroyed...

Probably

_Secret corridor classroom_

_Tracy sighed "Its time...I tell you what's going on in the Slytherin Common room, and why I left"_

Harry frowned for a moment "everyone needs to hear this..."

Tracy looked around, extremely nervous and tense "Okay...but you can't tell anyone else; teachers, students, not even your owl, I can only get away with this because I did some research about the bonds, with it if anyone of us became, say a Secret Keeper, we'd all get the secret, regardless of the charm"

"Why not!" Harry asked, rather alarmed.

Tracy looked tense "There is a jinx about this secret. Anyone who even attempts to speak of it, suffers a seizure, and looses enough I.Q to go from a Hermione, to a Goyle"

Harry shivered at the thought of such a mental drop

_The Third Year Girls dorm_

The only dorm room held completely by the time travelers, sealed with charms and protected by the lack of work on this day, the entire group, aside for Astoria and Violet, were here, Tracy looking really, really stressed.

"Tracy..." Daphne inquired, gently as she closed her eyes.

"Everyone...its easier if you just...watch the whole thing in my memories..." she said faintly, as the room itself began to shimmer...

It was sort of like the time when Harry was sucked into the diary of Tom Marvalo 'I will give up my ability to get a tan and to sneeze for power' Riddle

Flashback

_The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Harry saw that the little square for June the thirteenth seemed to have turned into a minuscule television screen._

_His hands trembling slightly, he raised the book to press his eye against the little window, and before he knew what was happening, he was tilting forwards; the window was widening, he felt his body leave his bed and he was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow._

_He felt his feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around him came suddenly into focus._

_He knew immediately where he was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office - but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk._

_A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter be candlelight. Harry had never seen this man before._

_"I'm sorry," he said shakily, "I didn't mean to butt in ..."_

_But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly._

_Harry drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er - I'll just go, shall I?"_

_Still the wizard ignored him. He didn't seem to have heard him._

_Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Harry raised his voice._

_"Sorry I disturbed you, I'll go now," he half-shouted.._

_The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Harry without glancing at him and went to draw the curtains at his window._

_The sky outside the window was ruby red; it seemed to be sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door._

_Harry looked round the office. No Fawkes the phoenix- no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was the Headmaster, not Dumbledore, and he, Harry, was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago._

End Flashback

They all gave him a look as this happened, obviously being able to experience the flashbacks as they got pooled into Tracy's memories.

"That...is just weird" Ginny summed it up.

"Do you think next time we get to see us having sex again"

"LUNA!"

"I wish...I swear the only time they aren't bothering me is when I'm having sex"

"Well, we could just have more"

"Luna...as much as it is the dream of all males to be laid day in and day out...its a lot of work. Adding to the fact that we can't exactly be seen doing it, it takes up a lot of time and energy..."

"Um, memory guys?" Tracy asked as they remembered why exactly they were doing this.

They spun around a few times, before they landed, phantom like, behind the long line of first year Slytherins, with Ronfoy in his lead, strutting behind his brother with pre destruction of all he held dear, Draco like arrogance.

Of course, as he had a prefect for a brother in the school, instead of a corrupt death eater father, it might be a bit more warranted.

Noticing little first year Tracy, they followed the little band as they descended towards the Slytherin common room, the prefect Prewett Percy then saying, pompously.

"Mudblood"

Harry really did not like their passwords.

And so the door opened up, Harry did see what he was expecting from the old timeline, the low hanging, green tinted ceiling and room, with regal looking chairs. In all, it gave the resemblance to the ideals of pureblood manor sitting rooms and the like.

However...

They all paled as they saw what was also there

'Oh, what have I done' The time traveling tendecy to totally mutate everything into an utter, horror, had struck again.

And it was even worse than Ronfoy

Tied up on the ground, on a set of iron, rope holding stakes that were only one pair of many on the ground, was a struggling third year Slytherin girl...fifth year by now...

She was totally naked, and terrified.

Meanwhile, the older Slytherin males and females seemed to be unconcerned with the entire thing, in fact most of them seemed to be in some form of copulation. However, in all of them there was extreme levels of male domination in the sex.

"Welcome, Slytherins" Percy Prewett said in his most pompous of tones "I do believe its time I explain the rules of the Slytherin dorms... a bit of history if you will" he turned to note the bound female as the invisible time travelers looked utterly horrified.

A look that was only echoed by the tiny Tracy first year, though Nott was not looking at it in interesting...nor was a Slytherin girl that looked like she had been created, aged, de aged...or whatever by the time change.

"As the highest in Pureblood society, we are entitled to rights that the common Half Blood, or mud blood, does not. We have the ideals set by our Dark Lord, of strong, pureblood males and females who will restore and enforce the rightfully pure to their rule of the world."

"You have the great Bartimeus Crouch Junior to thank. He set up powerful wards to the Slytherin Common room, the training ground of proper men and women"

"A proper man looks down on the unworthy, he is smart, cunning...a Slytherin. A proper woman, is submissive, obedient...deflowered"

Apparently...virginity was not favored by Pureblood marriages.

"During these seven years, you will be trained in these qualities, willing or unwillingly. The spells cast by our Death Eater predecessor heroes, makes it so faint weaklings are not able to tell anyone...not unless you want to end up as intelligent as a house elf"

Hermione was even more enraged now, well they all were utterly infuriated but that's beside the point. No wonder they didn't show Violet or Astoria this.

"We hope, that by the end of your time here, you will be proper pureblood males and females...and as to those who might disagree..." Percy turned towards the bound girl...as he dropped his pants with a sadistic grin.

"Well...Penella Bluewater here" so there was another Penelope here... "Will be an excellent example of why resisting...the proper way of things is a fools move. Remember girls, your grace period lasts until third year, and you only get immunity tonight because we need to focus on 'retraining' the old meat...so give yourselves up or meet this fate"

The girls screams then punctuated the air, only phasing Tracy really, out of the entire dormitory. Nott just looked mildly bored...the girl that wasn't familiar seemed to be tuning it out, Lavender, Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode were giving the girl looks like 'she deserved it', while Ronfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and the rest of the Slytherin first year males...looked exited.

Like Piranaha's who smelled blood, and there was some as a result.

It was sick

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not much for having sex with anyone but my betrothed. Come, Solstice..." he noted the new girl with a look somewhere in between compassion and command "We have our own married quarters, you can deal with the common hussies here" he and his first year, apparently betrothed left the rest of the Slytherin 1st years to go off to a private room.

Nott always did seem to be one of the better Slytherins, it was nice to see he kept that in this timeline, if in his own way.

But as he left with his betrothed, Solstice, the other first year males seemed to be thinking all along the same level as the rest of the Slytherins, if their rather small (As Harry sort of noticed around the room with some distaste, was rather common).

"How is that..." Harry had to ask. They shouldn't even know about that sort of thing by this point.

"We...get taught that sort of thing a lot earlier. Magic makes puberty come earlier on average than in non magicals" Susan frowned, really disturbed by all of this. This was illegal on so many levels.

The looks of upmost disgust continued, when Ronfoy and his two bodyguards grabbed a sixth year Slytherin female roughly and pushed her onto an unoccupied couch (There was actually a lot of couches...it was apparently a common thing in the common rooms).

The girl resisted...before she had a dead, submissive look. Obviously, the training. The ripping of cloth ensued as Tracy shivered as her younger self ran for the dorms...

And they fell out of the memory world. all of them visibly pale.

As they all seemed to be shaking in horror, Violet ran into the dorm, looking scared, Astoria following. The charms were meant to allow those two to come in if they really wanted to, notice me not charms set up as to make it so no one felt as though anyone was gone, or anything was amiss.

"Parvati...!"

"Daphne...!"

They both said in concern, as if they could sense their discomfort. Violet probably could, he didn't know about Astoria.

They exchanged very, very troubled looks.

"We...don't have anything planned today, do we?" Harry asked, and mentally added '_I...don't think we should come out for a while...'_ they all did look paler than a ghost after seeing that.

They all shook their heads, both to say no we don't have anything plan, and nope, we should definitively not do anything today.

_A few hours later_

Comfort is not always done by a huge orgy.

Harry had noted that before, when he had an onslaught of nightmares about his girls demises in the old timeline. Then, the dream was driven away when they joined him in bed in a loving cuddlefest.

Now, however, it was more about mutual comfort after seeing that...horror. For someone like Harry, who treated all his girls, and girls he wasn't with, with so much respect...and to know that Tracy nearly had been, and the sheer fact that they could not tell anyone, was a little much to bare.

While Astoria and Violet did not know what the problem was, the sheer shock the main group had was enough to scare them.

It was, a clothing not require cuddle. While after that, scene, he did not really want to deal with the fact that two first years were doing it to, they were too emotionally scared at the moment to really muster up a complaint, and as it was innocent, for now, it was just sliding for now.

And so, we see Harry in the middle of what can only be called a witch pile, various pillows for each head, aside for those that were on a body, or in Harry's case, breasts.

Angelina's chocolate colored, succulent body was above him, her breasts serving as pillows as she lay above him. On his chest alone was Tracy, was clinging onto Harry's body, dried tear runs on her face as she snuggled into him in her sleeping form. Lying at both the feet and head of Tracy, were Daphne and Parvati, respectively, with Daphne not as close to Harry as Tracy but still rather in close proximity, having Astoria on the opposite side of her, asleep and nude, and Parvati was up against Tracy, while Violet was clinging to her role model, both as bare as a new born baby.

Lying just on the other side of Angelina was Susan and Ginny, who had Luna hugging her, mumbling to herself about some new fantasy creature.

One of Harry's hands was being held in between the breasts of the sleeping Alicia, who was snoring gently.

Below Harry, a sleeping Katie was asleep on her back, not noticing, or perhaps caring, that, lying pararell to Dapnhe and Parvati, were Hermione, who had a large book as a pillow, and Padma, were asleep as well.

Hermione had done some quick reading while the beds were being put together and the blankets combined for a large, warm covering. The spell on the common room could only be broken by one thing...without, as Dumbledore had said in his private attempts with Snape, imminent danger to the castle itself.

The death, and not the soul removal, of Barty Crouch Jr.

**A/N, it was interesting to try and use this idea, but try to explain it a bit more than most other people do, and tried to explain some obvious problems with some of the ideas, like how old fashioned people would react badly if their wives lacked virginities. That's why I said that purebloods like them deflowered, it negates that problem. Anyone else know stories that might actually explain the ideas behind Slytherin dorm rape-orgies?**

**I know I've done this sort of thing before, but a similar thing happened here. That amount of trama...they needed some comfort after that. I hope you guys understand that, right? And, before I get any problems, there was no sexual contact on this day...it was all a solemn, post horror huddle. Nothing more, nothing less. **


	51. The animal within

Okay, I still can't get a lower m or seven to work in a non erratic style without copy and paste...and my password to start this thing up starts with that letter. And if this computer is ever turned off...well its annoying because my password begins with an m...so that causes interference with the updates

Faves 321

Alerts 352

C2's 32

review Reply

Reishin; He has not been dealt with and the spell prevents it. In occulmency, there are places one cannot go, after all. As Snape says, the psyche is not an open book

Azzie; They will

jediprankster ...Fine, this story won't be at risk for destruction...to be fair I never actually planned to get rid of this story. The Crisis is meant for the stories I couldn't finish and also to take on a few cliffhangers I left. I hope to do it...well better. No Monitor, Anti-Monitor, supergirls getting erased from continuity, ect...its up by the way if you want to read it. Note, however, that while the Crisis won't take place in this story, it will affect this world in a big way, starting this chapter

J. Palmgren; Okay, I was not expecting that sort of reaction. One of the things I often do in my stories is use common plot points in a new way. For example, how I handled time travel in this story. Here, I was trying to give a different take on the 'Slytherin sex craze' theme you see in stories, and why no one would be able to tell. I wanted to try and give it a deeper feel to it than its generally given. And it was a first year recall, and Harry has been in enough pienseves to know it was not real...well not real at the time. And if I did want filler, I'd have created an omake. But, as you brought it up, there will be direct action from team Harry.

Lycus; Thanks

Leaf; It was supposed to be

Vexit; Don't hex it vexit...he he he

Anatamous...it would work, but why would they even want to be near a dementor?

Now then, lets deal with J. Pal's concerns, shall we?

_Hogwarts_

_"As the highest in Pureblood society, we are entitled to rights that the common Half Blood, or mud blood, does not. We have the ideals set by our Dark Lord, of strong, pureblood males and females who will restore and enforce the rightfully pure to their rule of the world."_

_"You have the great Bartimeus Crouch Junior to thank. He set up powerful wards to the Slytherin Common room, the training ground of proper men and women"_

_"A proper man looks down on the unworthy, he is smart, cunning...a Slytherin. A proper woman, is submissive, obedient...deflowered"_

_Apparently...virginity was not favored by Pureblood marriages._

_"During these seven years, you will be trained in these qualities, willing or unwillingly. The spells cast by our Death Eater predecessor heroes, makes it so faint weaklings are not able to tell anyone...not unless you want to end up as intelligent as a house elf"_

_Hermione was even more enraged now, well they all were utterly infuriated but that's beside the point. No wonder they didn't show Violet or Astoria this._

_"We hope, that by the end of your time here, you will be proper pureblood males and females...and as to those who might disagree..." Percy turned towards the bound girl...as he dropped his pants with a sadistic grin._

_"Well...Penella Bluewater here" so there was another Penelope here... "Will be an excellent example of why resisting...the proper way of things is a fools move. Remember girls, your grace period lasts until third year, and you only get immunity tonight because we need to focus on 'retraining' the old meat...so give yourselves up or meet this fate"_

_The girls screams then punctuated the air, only phasing Tracy really, out of the entire dormitory. Nott just looked mildly bored...the girl that wasn't familiar seemed to be tuning it out, Lavender, Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode were giving the girl looks like 'she deserved it', while Ronfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and the rest of the Slytherin first year males...looked exited._

_Like Piranaha's who smelled blood, and there was some as a result._

_It was sick_

Harry was seething after what he saw...and quite ready to go and bust a few heads.

As it was the weekend, there were no classes...but the basic, but inescapable issue was...

"Harry, as greatly as I do think that the Slytherin boys need to be given a good curse to the head...how are we going to get in?"

Luna detailed the issue clearly and in the Lovegood way of pointing out the ugly truths that the average person ignores.

Harry frowned, the entire group of those who had their old memories, along with Astoria and Violet, were discussing that right now. While the two first years had no idea about what was wrong, or the future in full, they knew what was required, breaking into the Slytherin dorms and stopping this.

"We could just knock out Crabbe and Goyle and use Polyjuice?" Ginny offered

"And...how do we make it quick enough before we lynch one of them" not that any of the Slytherin guys, possibly barring Nott, didn't deserve it.

"Perhaps we could set up a explosive device under the Slytherin potion tables...and have it burst out some sort of potion..."

"Poison?"

"Explosives?"

"Acid?" a chaser added a piece.

"You could just spike the food" Astoria added in her own point.

"I'd advise against that...the House elfs would not allow it, or they'd put it in all the food" Susan frowned on that one.

"Or" Hermione, who had been oddly quiet, added "We can 'fix' the problem"

"Isn't that what we are already doing?" Parvati frowned.

"No..." she got up and left "I need to get a few things..." she told them as she left.

"Am I the only one who is mildly disturbed by Hermione at the moment...or really for as long as I've known her?" Daphne frowned.

At the confused looks she got, she explained "She studies for studying sake, learnss advanced magic, has sex with Harry, practices with her animagus powers, is learning Russian, German, Japanese and Arabic, perfecting Gobblegook, French, Spanish and Welsh and she appears to be taking her O level muggle examinations...and doesn't look mad or dead like the end of the year O.W.L and N.E.W.T takers"

It is...a good question? How did Hermione manage that, this or the last timeline? He really hoped it wasn't by a time tuner...

Flashback

_Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Harry and Ron had started to get slightly worried._

_"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower._

_They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room._

_Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book._

_They went to sit down on either side of her. Harry prodded her awake._

_"Wh — what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?"_

_"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"_

_"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"_

_"But how could you forget?" said Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"_

_"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"_

_"You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow._

_"I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."_

_"No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag._

_"I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!"_

_Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed._

_"I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"_

End Flashback

Time travel gave him enough of a headache without one fearing a mental breakdown.

_The headmaster's office_

Meanwhile, we have our favorite long bearded, eccentric wizard in a conference with a tall, scared person...who was no Muggle, or wizard, unaware of our Main character's plans

"So, you are hero who had defeated Grindlewald, and one of the only two Wizards to recall the old timeline" The stranger was discussing with the old wizard.

"Indeed" Dumbledore confirmed "Though...I have no idea who you are, sir?"

"I must have lacked the forethought to tell you, and I have a lot of that so it surprises me...I am Prometheus...and I need your help"

_Back to the gang_

Hermione's plan was crazy and it only made her want to do it more.

"Our skills; be it scholarly, athletic or even blood, have been passed between us." she noted "I can fly, have an understanding of pureblood law and actually know what the Lovegoods believe in with their level of expertise. Its a transfer of skills."

"Okay..." Tracy wasn't sure what she was getting at exactly

"The plan is, take Polyjuice Potion, turn into Animagi and get those bastards! I can't say I'd kill them...I'm not sure I can really kill anyone outside of self defense, but I do have a potion that I created in my spare time...along with a Polyjuice potion that will not be cancelled out by the animagi form transformation, that will render the Slytherin males infertile and lustless...basically preventing them from doing anything like that ever again"

Everyone looked dumbfounded at all of that "How do you get all of that done?"

"The homework's easier now" she said as if the average student created new potions in his or her spare time.

"Um...are you even sure we can...?" boost from the coven or not, did Hermione really expect them to be Animagi?

"Hey, if I could pull off a wonskei feint, anythings possible"

And so, the group, aside for Astoria who had no connection to the group at the moment, and Violet who was too young, drank the polyjuice, before having looks of tasting something utterly revolting.

"I should have found a way to isolate the foul taste of the polyjuice out of this formula while maintaining..." she stopped as she noticed that all who drank it now looked like random adults.

"Creepy" Astoria said in utter shock "Is it..."

"I tested it on myself, Astoria...it wears out in 2 hours"

"Do I even want to know when you got the time to grab random hairs from muggles?" Angelina asked.

"Now then" Hermione said seriously as she turned into an otter right before them '_Just follow my lead...visualize the ani__mal that visualizes you in truth_'

For as one of the coven could do it, the entire could do it if they just concentrated...

And so, in about 15 minutes, the full members of the coven had all turned into something...Harry the noble Stag, Ginny the athletic horse, Luna the kooky Rabbit, Parvati the affectionate Rusty-Spotted Wild cat, Padma the small Eurasian Kestrel, Angelina the springy Serval, Alicia the desert dwelling Fennec Fox, Katie the rusty red fox, Susan the earthy Groundhog, Daphne the sneaky, snake killing mongoose, and perhaps paradoxically, Tracy became a fine scaled viper.

_'Good, I was briefly fearing that Harry could possbily be a multimagus, a rare wizard or witch with the ability to take the form of dozens of animals, perhaps even more so...knowing Harry's luck he could have been one.._.'

Harry's deer form shivered at the thought of being more...adnormal

'_Well then, follow Me_!' Hermione telepathically commanded as they followed the brainiest witch in their year, Harry wondering if his brashness was becoming contagious.

_Now then, as people have expressed dislike for the scene in the Slytherin dorm room, and since it would hardly be any better now...I'll just skip ahead of it, but lets just say that it was mass pandemonium, with no cute white bears and a huge hit to the global libido of teenagers_

_Great Hall, Breakfast _

There was a lot of interesting things going on.

While all of those who had gained animagi forms last night, and Hermione, seemed a bit winded, they were not the cause of true interest today, even if it was a half common occurrence with Harry's, schedule and their little adventures.

Nor was it the look of glee that was originally on Snape's normally mask like face, which quickly faded when he got something and

Which was the result of the fact that majority of his house, aside for a few first, second and one third year girl, Nott's betrothed who was actually the only male there at the moment, the rest of them in the Hospital Wing either being treated for, and failing to cure, unexplained lethargy in 'the desire to physically active, with mental activity suffering as well', while many of the girls seemed to be oddly twitchy, irritable and seemed 'to be craving something'

But few noticed the lack of the house of water, as they were busy reading the Daily Prohpet. The headline on this day's cover was...utterly shocking, a great surprise...and perhaps a danger to the safety of all of them

**_Albus Dumbledore vanishes without a trace...and the Ministry's Magic Detectors cannot feel his presence...anywhere on the planet_**

**Omake**

**Not True**

**Things we do to Harry in Fanfiction that would cause him to freak in canon (Excluding the Harem thing...which he is already living and has suffered the angst for**

And so, in about 15 minutes, the full members of the coven had all turned into something...Harry the noble Stag, Ginny the athletic horse, Luna the kooky Rabbit, Parvati the affectionate Rusty-Spotted Wild cat, Padma the small Eurasian Kestrel, Angelina the springy Serval, Alicia the desert dwelling Fennec Fox, Katie the rusty red fox, Susan the earthy Groundhog, Daphne the sneaky, snake killing mongoose, and perhaps paradoxically, Tracy became a fine scaled viper.

'_Good, I was briefly fearing that Harry could possbily be a multimagus, a rare wizard or witch with the ability to take the form of dozens of animals, perhaps even more so...knowing Harry's luck he could have been one...'_

Harry's deer form shivered at the thought of being more...adnormal...before it began to change, into that of the fierce lion.

Harry the lion froze in fear, looked at his paws, and changed back to his wizard form...and glared at Luna the adorable bunny.

'_I jinxed it_' she said meekly. 'Well, look at the bright side, your not a demigod, a male Veela, the chosen one of the Shinigami, a heir to the royal line of England, heir of Merlin...or perhaps all of the Hogwarts founders, and Merlin, duke of a small nation, a vampire prince, a phoenix wolf, a ninja...'

"STOP!" he yelled, utterly terrified that those things might come true...

And they did...Harry then spent about two weeks curled up in a corner, hoping he was having a nightmare...and then it only got worse when he was sent to get Ninja Training, got more girls, got crowned ruler of the tiny nation, was the closet of the line after a terrorist attack blew up the royal family, became a vampire, changed his girls too...well lets just say the juries out if we should envy or pity young Harry.

But at least he did not, at any point, sparkle


	52. Harry vs Umbridge

I have a temporary sub computer as mine is sent back to Toshiba, but I do choose to apologize for last chapter...I messed it up. Very badly...the problem is that when I write, I generally have some idea what I want to do. The responses to do something about the Slytherins through me off that...a lot. Hopefully, this chapter will be better than the last one

Faves 324

Alerts 358

C2's 33

Now then, I will skip the review replies today, and deal with a major question, about the Stag. Well, the stag is considered a noble creature, used on many coat of arms of European kingdoms in the old days...also I never said what species of deer he was. Some types of deer will stand their ground, such as Moose (Who have derailed trains). Here's something else, deer do not like to be in the spotlight, nor does Harry. Also, as to the deer thing...a piece from my story; Percy Jackson Olympus Divided...a conversation between Percy and Artemis, his second wife (Long story)

_"Okay...I see your point, but why...last I checked your not a goddess of polygamy, harems or plural marriages"_

_"Its actually due to your nature..."_

_"Wait, Poseidon's the god of..."_

_"No..this sort of thing comes from his domain, and yours, over horses. Several groups of wild horses live in groups with one male and several females...you can guess how mating season goes from that. At the same point, some deer species are like too..."_

_"Wait, animals affect you guys that much?"_

_Artemis chuckled "Of course, Ares love truffles, Apollo craves cheese and Dionysus likes catnip"_

_"Catnip..."_

_"He got into the stuff during Prohibition...it wasn't pretty"_

And as to a wolf...Harry has not shown a desire to dominate the girls. If he was a wolf, an alpha, he'd like dominating, Harry doesn't. Wolves are noble, but they enjoy killing, Harry does not. By the way, if you guys noticed that Dumbledore has left the story...he's now in Crisis of Infinite Earths.

Now then...

_Hogwarts_

With Dumbledore Gone...it took only a single week for it to appear

"Hem Hem"

Harry, who had just finished some homework with Susan and the Patils, froze like deer.

"Hem Hem"

"That is not the password" the portrait muttered

"I am the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic and you will let me in!"

"I am a painting...why would I care about the Ministry. I can't vote, I can't pay taxes and I am just a facsimile" they didn't even vote; the minister was voted in by the Wizengamot alone.

"Umbitch" Harry darkly muttered. Susan, who had been tortured by the toad in the original timeline, and the Patils, who had been killed by her...were looking apprehensive.

"STUDENTS OF GRYFFINDOR! I, DOLORES ANURA UMBRIDGE, SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC DEMAND TO SEE HARRY JAMES POTTER AT ONCE!"

Several of the purebloods gave him a pleading look.

"WHAT!"

"You do not want that woman pissed"

"I hardly see why, a deafening charm and she'll be negligible, she's hardly dangerous" Susan commented, being the niece of the head of law enforcement had advantages "After all, she is hardly a powerful witch"

'_More like a bitch_' she thought to the group.

"Maybe you don't understand" The pureblood muttered "As of now, we have McGonagall as headmistress...and she's okay. She is willing to let us have some fun..."

Particularly the type of fun that involved the sex addicted Slytherin girls who no longer had their fellow classmates to give them 'fixes' to their addictions.

Not that McGonagall in particular advocated for teenagers to shag themselves silly, but she suffered through 7 years of the Maruaders, and it only somewhat alleviated when James and Lily dated...

To her, a teenager who was busy...was not causing chaos.

"But if that...hag gets annoyed" his father was on the Wizengamot...lets just say he was familiar with how Umbridge behaved "She will put some Ministry bastard in charge, and there will be no fun...and not just the kind we like, but little kid fun too!"

Apparently, no one knew the third year had a harem of hot ladies, including the three super hot chasers.

"Oh come on...she's an important ministry employee. According to the Quibbler, she is the person who collects the bribes, intimidates the people who go against laws that further take away rights from half bloods, muggle borns, other magical races and mixed blooded magicals and is the head of the Undersecretary brigade of the ministry who work to keep the Wizengamot members stress free. As the most skilled at that, she won't be sent to a school and away from Fudge and the other high ranking purebloods so quickly" Luna explained as several people went green, as if they were about to vomit.

'She's a little too accurate' the pureblood thought, he unfortunately had seen his father...well he and his mother didn't like each other and the under secretary's job was to...

He put the exact memory of what he saw in a pensive and dropped it from the tallest building in muggle britain, lets leave it at that.

"Just please...see what she wants, and make her go away, before she gets Filch to help her..."

Harry, not needing that image, scowled "Fine..." might as well see that hag earlier than he has to. He gave a quick glance at Daphne, and Tracy who was under his invisibility cloak '_Follow me...if she does anything...you two are the sneakiest and most discreet_' Slytherins were the best at hiding evidence after all. Daphne nodded as she, and the unseen Tracy feinted getting something from their dorm, when they really were going to slip Daphne under the invisibility cloak. _'Everyone else...be ready in case it gets ugly...er than Umbitch is already_'

He also went to his dorm, telling the Pureblood, who demanded why he wasn't going out to immediately confront the hag, that he wanted his wand just in case.

He understood, completely. Why not go near the hag without protection...hopefully not the sexual sort of protection. Grabbing his wand after dashing upstairs, and with a mental message that showed the two Slytherin girls behind him, Harry exited.

The door opening, Umbridge's scowling face fading away into her much more disturbing face as she saw him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" she did not late for him to greet her back "I am now of the understanding that your, impromto magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore..."

"I'm emancipated" Harry said cooly. That was at Daphne's suggestion, to prevent her from saying 'a approved, ministry guardian is to watch you'.

The hag pouted "Oh...well then Mr. Potter you should be familiarized with the world of politics.."

_'Harry, she's trying to get you to follow the Ministry line...get taught by them..._' Tracy told him.

'_Its okay if I piss her off, right?_'

'_Yes...'_

'_Okay then...Daphne could you sneak around over here...from that corner over there...pop in_' He instructed as the invisible two silently scurried away.

Slytherins...if the house wasn't a blood purity simmer pot the Maruaders, and perhaps the twins and himself, would have fit well there.

"I am already familiar with politics; the parties..." he decided to say that just to annoy her.

She waved him off "I am not talking about the silly muggles"

But their government is better, its one of the most powerful (Well not as much as it was before the wars, but it still was in the top 10 or so countries) and was considered a high rank democracy. The magical british government was considered a rogue state, a horrible dictatorship...all and all a bad country.

"I'm talking about the important, magical politics..."

"Which I have already explained to Harry last summer" as planned, Daphne walked over, appearing to have just walked in. Tracy, still cloaked, followed her.

Umbridge frowned "And you are"

"Daphne Greengrass...current eldest heir to the Greengrass family" banishment aside as the parents were dead and Astoria wanted Daphne back more than she wanted to be the family.

"Greengrass" Umbridge parroted, before she scowled "Why are you here? This is a matter between the Ministry and Mr..."

"As he is emancipated, its Lord Potter..." Daphne corrected the toad-hag-banshee-whore with a coldness that Susan could not match. The particular reason that Harry had Daphne doing this was her Slytherin heart, she had the political coolness, the sneaky, outwitting personality that Susan, as a sweat, jubilant, trusting Hufflepuff could not manage.

She, Susan and Hermione were the groups legal minds...though Hermione was more for muggle politics, which were important as Harry had no desire to pretend the muggles weren't there, and had no plans on leaving the muggle world.

He did want an Ipod again...and all the other advancements and marvels that muggles pour out in the 21st century.

"...And I am Lord Potter's official political liason, in lieu of the Headmaster's disappearance. All political issues are to be handled by me"

Umbridge scowled, this was not going well.

She had come here to rope in the boy who lived into the Ministry, to have him support them and take his rightful place as a magical lord. No girl was going to stop her.

"You really should reconsider, I can teach you many things"

'_Ha, the only thing she could teach you is bribery and how to give a blowjob_' Tracy scoffed, apparently taking Luna and the pureblood guy, whose name she didn't know, seriously.

'_Um..._' Harry did not know how to answer that

'_Hey, you don't need to know how to do that, we do_'

Harry scowled '_I don't see the appeal of having someone suck...personally I think its abusive_'

Daphne and Tracy didn't say, or think anything...but they really had to break Harry of some of this annoying nobility.

"I'm sorry...but I have no desire to be used as a political tool" Harry told Umbridge seriously, as the toad woman looked at him with no happiness, but only the look she had in the old timeline for him.

"Listen here Potter" she scowled "The ministry is the only thing standing between our society and destruction by the corrupting ideals mudbloods infect us with. As the person who saved us from The Dark Lord..."

"The person who saved you all from Voldemort" Harry said abruptly, causing the hag to flinch "Is that all I am? The boy who lived...tell me something, are you parents still alive"

Umbridge grimaced as she thought of them "Oh no, they're dead, but I don't see..."

"I, am famous...because my parents, DIED AND I DID NOT! Tell me, would you want to be famous for that...WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FAMOUS FOR THAT!"

"You killed the Dark Lord. That is worth anyone's life, or any two people"

Harry glared at her for saying that...and to be fair so were Daphne and Tracy, and in the castle Snape had the sudden desire to put someone in detention...

"They, were, my PARENTS! I AM FAMOUS BECAUSE THEY DIED FIGHTING A DARK LORD THAT THE MINISTRY WOULD NOT FIGHT!"

"Harry" Daphne warned. Using would instead of could just made this all that worse.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BRAT!"

"You heard me...I've read the books, the first muggle killings by You Know Who occurred in the early 1960's, and you guys only started to do anything in 1975! Nearly 15 years of needless terror, because you guys don't want to hurt anyone with 'pure', inbred kinsmen!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU HALF BLOOD UPSTART!"

"NO!"

"Harry" Daphne shook her head, while Umbridge was unpleasant, ticking her off so early was not the right thing to do.

"Your regret this" She scowled as she stomped away.

"Harry, that was not smart" Daphne told him plainly. "She and Rita are friends..."

"And yet you forget...the Daily Prophet doesn't have anything to go on

And while Harry was right about the lack of a daily prophet article, as the public mood was not right...Daphne and Tracy gave him looks for the next few days, like Ron and Hermione would give each other perhaps once a month...and not like what they gave when they got together briefly.

**Omake 1  
**

**Not canon**

**In another universe is true**

**Fangirl to fangirl**

"How do you do it Hinata?"

Once again we find ourselves at Crossoverpairinglover studio's, where we find Ginny questioning a shy girl in a thick jacket, with blue hair and eyes like pearls; Hinata Hyuga. The breakfast food of Cinnamon buns were left uneaten as they talked.

"D..Do whaaat?" she stuttered

"Stalk Naruto and look cute! People write you stalking him...and show it as a cute thing, a loving thing..."

"N...Not all of them"

"Ignore the Hinata haters, they're all Sakura fanboys" Ginny scoffed "But why is it when I stalk Harry, its never cute...I get depicted as a freak"

"I g...get called a freak too" there was that story where she tried to stab Naruto's daughter by Yugito...

"Do you get turned into a slave?" Ginny demanded.

"I...I don't think so"

"Does Naruto ever kill you?"

"I...I don't think he ever intentionally..."

"Do you get called a bitch by your own brothers?"

"N...Neji does, even when I..I'm popular"

"No one likes Neji...I'm just saying why do people like you more than me?"

"Maybe you should try to stutter when you talk" Ed, who had a giant piece of buttered toast on his plate, slammed his tray down abruptly in between them, smelling like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"BUTTERED TOAST!" he then ate his toast in a rapid, mannered style similar to depictions of Ron.

"Um...maybe the human compost heap is right..." Ginny smirked as she coughed a few times "H..Ha...arry?"

"I...I don't sound like that" Hinata frowned.

"You do...until the kiss of your true love causes you to metamorphose..." Hinata had a mental image of a butterfly as Ed dramatically paused.

"A TWO HEADED JUPITEREAN FIRE FOX!"

Hinata and Ginny just looked...a bit disturbed at this weirdo.

**Omake 2**

**Canon**

**Fix'ens**

"Maybe you don't understand" The pureblood muttered "As of now, we have McGonagall as headmistress...and she's okay. She is willing to let us have some fun..."

Particularly the type of fun that involved the sex addicted Slytherin girls who no longer had their fellow classmates to give them 'fixes' to their addictions.

Not that McGonagall in particular advocated for teenagers to shag themselves silly, but she suffered through 7 years of the Maruaders, and it only somewhat alleviated when James and Lily dated...

To her, a teenager who was busy...was not causing chaos.

Speaking of busy, while the team and the toad were duking it out, the pureblood had slipped away, as Lordel Lustus , (Who was not a crazy future death eater, he's just a womanizing pervert for any woman who was not a hag or a prepubescent child) snuck off, slytherin like, down into the secret corridor where Tracy and Harry had first got in on.

Opening a door, but not to a room with chairs, desks, (nor was it Harry and Tracy's room), he instead found a group of several Slytherin girls, all who had had their sex cut off because of Harry's team, all of whom were lying on several beds that had been brought up.

"Master!" they greeted him in an earnest. He did have the pureblood command fetish. Not to say he didn't look beyond the breasts...he also liked asses (Of course, he had them tutor him in exchange for sex, and he helped them a little, but that's hardly important right now)

And these crazy bitches were much better than wanking off to photos of some of the hotter pureblood ladies he had (which included the Holyhead Harpies, Neville and Draco's mothers, and he even had a vintage picture of Lily Potter)


	53. AN where should I go from here?

Now the charger is wonky...**** **** **** *** *** ** ** ******

Why Laptop gods, why do you hate ME!

Um...anyone have any incense or god summoner I can buy?

I wish I knew why I keep having bad luck, and I know it is throwing off my writing game...but I do have to ask. I know that I can't seem to keep the story going as well as I used to, and I really don't want to ruin it now. I have identified a decent way to end the story at this point, it could go with the original ending I had hoped to do, but I have to ask...

Should I finish the story in Third Year, and cut out Fleur and Gabrielle (yes, I would be using them if Fourth Year happened?), and try to end the story while it still has dignity, or should I attempt to fix the problems the story has developed.

Note, if you guys want me to end the story while its somewhat respectable, I can write a few chapters to get to that point, and while difficult I can see how I could take that point and use it to go to Fourth Year. So, I leave it to you guys...while I go find a temple for the Labtop gods...should I bring a mummified cat, a drachma or a viking helmet? I'd do a cross, but I'm like this Snape.


	54. The Gryffindor Amazons

Finally I got my old computer back (If only the site would behave)...and with such a united front, with only one person opting for the story ending early, I'll have to go from here...and hopefully do better

Faves 334

Alerts 366

C2's 34

Okay, I will skip the review replies to comment that I will not make another Naruto reference outside the omakes, and that while some complain about having the Crisis, its really more of a way, in this story, to remove Dumbledore and get Harry a bit more involved in politics.

I was just really planning the eventual complaint of Dumbledore doing too much

Now then...lets see if we can get those 100 reviews to match up in review count to Restored Legacy. I recognize I've let third year last a bit too long...I plan to speed it up a bit.

_Hogwarts_

_"Listen here Potter" she scowled "The ministry is the only thing standing between our society and destruction by the corrupting ideals mudbloods infect us with. As the person who saved us from The Dark Lord..."_

_"The person who saved you all from Voldemort" Harry said abruptly, causing the hag to flinch "Is that all I am? The boy who lived...tell me something, are you parents still alive"_

_Umbridge grimaced as she thought of them "Oh no, they're dead, but I don't see..."_

_"I, am famous...because my parents, DIED AND I DID NOT! Tell me, would you want to be famous for that...WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FAMOUS FOR THAT!"_

_"You killed the Dark Lord. That is worth anyone's life, or any two people"_

_Harry glared at her for saying that...and to be fair so were Daphne and Tracy, and in the castle Snape had the sudden desire to put someone in detention..._

_"They, were, my PARENTS! I AM FAMOUS BECAUSE THEY DIED FIGHTING A DARK LORD THAT THE MINISTRY WOULD NOT FIGHT!"_

_"Harry" Daphne warned. Using would instead of could just made this all that worse._

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BRAT!"_

_"You heard me...I've read the books, the first muggle killings by You Know Who occurred in the early 1960's, and you guys only started to do anything in 1975! Nearly 15 years of needless terror, because you guys don't want to hurt anyone with 'pure', inbred kinsmen!"_

_"TAKE THAT BACK YOU HALF BLOOD UPSTART!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Harry" Daphne shook her head, while Umbridge was unpleasant, ticking her off so early was not the right thing to do._

_"Your regret this" She scowled as she stomped away._

_...timeskip_

The next few weeks were...busy.

While his now out there, for the non time travelers, vendetta against Umbridge was up front, but shown as more due to a political argument than anything, he did have a lot of trouble now that it seemed that Dumbledore was gone...perhaps forever.

No one could find him...and he could have sworn that he saw some of the woman in his coven in the obituary.

Of course...it could have just been him

The Headmaster's office was acting particularly wonky itself, it wouldn't let anyone in...like what it was like for Umbitch when she began headmistress, in name only. As it was, the teachers were trying to cover for him themselves, and keep the purebloods of the government from doing anything.

However, they were busy, arguing over who should take his job.

He had also begun to try and set up a bit of a cooperative among the girls, for two reasons.

One was to make sure that he would not be caught off guard by something

And two, and most importantly...it was to keep them from ever, even considering, that they were not necessary.

Harry did not, need his life to be any more a soap opera from muggle television

So far, he had Hermione as the organizer/researcher, as well as the one to handle all muggle issues, Susan and Daphne were his legal advisers, but in different forms; while Susan was best at government when it came to the laws, Daphne was for dealing with the people. Angelina was the one who made sure that all Quidditch players could practice, and all and all keep them in shape...

He needed more ideas before the girls felt left out, he wasn't like the Ministry, he couldn't just call one of them his undersecretary to his undersecretary and give them a overpaid wage, now could he?

Speaking of undersecretaries, he had been getting tons of legislative bills, because he had not put up anyone for the post of his proxy, and had no desire to (As it was, the adults he trusted were all busy), so kept getting bills, and they all seemed to be the kind he did not like, such as

_Legislation to ban the use of brooms by Muggleborns_

_Legislation to restrict the travel of Muggleborns_

_Foreign born sporting ban act _

Basically, any sort of law that would hurt his girls

Daphne said that was Umbridge after him...and while none of them liked her, starting a fight with her early was probably not a smart idea.

The Quidditch season was coming to a climax...with the Ravenclaw's only 10 points behind the Gryffindors team in that regard.

A slight...side affect of the mind numbing the Slytherins got...they were even worse at Quidditch now. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were having open season on them in matches.

Thus tallying up points

How unfortunate, however...that things just went horrible before the game.

"YOU GOT WHAT!"

Angelina, with a voice that made a howler to shame, confronted Fred, George and Oliver, all three of them looking absolutely pale.

How...fortunate that as soon as Harry heard, he convinced her to do it privately.

"Ah...detention" Fred meeped.

"Until...maybe a week after the final" George continued

"HOW DARE PROFESSOR CROUCH!" Oliver whined as Angelina seemed to get even taller.

It was fifth year again...did the poor twins deserve that twice?

_'Harry...you are aware that they called me, Gingie, for years, right?'_

_'That is no reason for torture Ginny'_

Siblings...he was almost glad he didn't have any...almost.

"We didn't do anything wrong" George whined

"Oh really, THAN WHY DO YOU HAVE DETENTION DURING THE FINALS!"

"We didn't do anything to him!"

"We haven't had time yet!"

"The O.W.L tests!"

"We care about them!"

"Somewhat!"

"Or at least"

"Our future stepmother does!"

"And she scares us!"

"A lot"

"THEN WHY!"

"Well, we were going to pull a prank on Professor Kroot"

"He is due, you know"

"We already slipped cat nip in Minnie's food"

"Gave Mexican magical jumping beans to Flicky"

"And placed some shampoo in Servy's cauldron"

At once, all three professors wanted to curse something, for an unexplained reason; all while either being drunk, jumping hysterically, or wondering why his cauldron was bubbling and smelled like mango

"So we were going to fill his office with fruit flies"

"However, the Crouch guy caught us with our jar of flies"

"We were so surprised we dropped the case"

"And he got attacked by the flies"

"I was just walking by" Wood sulked.

'_I need to get a leash for them_' Angelina swore

"Still...a bit of an overreaction" Harry tried to keep Angelina for castrating them

"OVERREACTION! WE NEED OUR A GAME..."

"Um...by the way your in charge" Oliver said, dejected, to Angelina before he began to back away...before he and the twins bolted.

"COME BACK HERE YOU..."

"Angelina..." Harry said loudly, getting her out of her, lynch the male teammates who she does not have sex with, mood 'We have bigger problems'

_The Quidditch Finals_

Excitement was billowing...from all but one house.

And it isn't he impotent Slytherins

Gryffindor had been in downed spirits ever since three of their top players got detention in this most crucial of games. When McGonagall heard...after yelling at the twins and Wood for getting in that situation, she confronted Professor Crouch...who did not change his mind.

A related issue where his brother had failed to get on the exact elevator that he preferred to ride every day in the Ministry for the last few decades because Arthur had gotten in it was not related at all.

"And its the finals of this years Quidditch House Cup!" Lee announced, if less enthusiastic than normal "This game will decide the winner of the Quidditch Cup! This is a tight match...even tying the game would give Gryffindor the cup, if only by 10 points!"

"First up, the Ravenclaws; Davies, Stretton, Burrow, Ingleebee, Samuels, Page and Chang!"

The blue and bronze walked out onto the pitch

"And...the Gryffindor team...Johnson, Weasley (not the Twins, the sister), Bell, Spinnet, Greengrass, Bones and Potter!" he said a bit hesitantly as the gold and scarlet met them head on.

It had been pretty much a scramble to get a team together...while there was talent like Cormac...Harry, Katie and Ginny had put their foot down against having him, and there was no complaint. As soon as he heard that Wood was in detention, he had strutted up to them, and demanded the position and captaincy, claiming he 'was a superior blooded male'

Said Cormac...ended up in the Hospital wing, and as she had heard what he was saying about females, McGonagall did not do a thing against them.

The group then decided, because there was no time to have a team dynamic, even if they pulled a Wood and trained 6 days a week, that some of the other time travelers would become team members, because the bond was transferring Quidditch skills, and the mental communication would give them an advantage.

After all, telepathic communication was not illegal in Quidditch; elephant summonings, guns, pepper spray and clarinets were, telepathy was not.

Ginny was a no brainer, being that she had played in the Fifth and Sixth year as a seeker and chaser. They had pulled off a private test to try and find who had the best skills among the remaining team.

Having gotten the the twins to let them borrow the brooms, he found that Daphne could aide Alicia as a beater, while Susan would take Oliver's job as Keeper.

"Great, its Potter and his whore brigade" Ronfoy muttered, a bit more high pitched than normal.

Rodger smirked, as if saying 'easy out'

Angelina then showed him in the handshake that her grip was just as bone crushing as Wood's.

Ginny noticed that Cho appeared interested in them, as if happy to see more girls playing Quidditch.

Ginny did not like it, at all

'_Give her a chance_' Padma scolded

"BEGIN!"

And so the team took off, speeding around on their brooms as the Quaffle soared, and the bludgers were bashed.

"And its Weasely, Sturrow, Bell, Davies...OW THAT'S GOT A HURT..." Daphne did her job a little too well "And its Johnson"

The game was pretty much a show of, how girls were not just on a team to look sexy in sweaty sports gear...and after the third Bludger to the nuts Lee started to comment

"You know...these Gryffindor Amazons scare me...does anyone know how to conjure some protective cups"

"JORDAN!"

Most of the first years wondered why he wanted water when a bunch of scary female quidditch players were possible making a half a dozen families unable to reproduce.

Meanwhile, Cho and Harry were doing the whole, Seeker fly about trying to find the Snitch, thing.

"Your team..." Cho yelled at Harry from behind, Harry nodding his head to show that he was listening, instead of turning around and possible crashing into someone "I didn't know so many girls were into Quidditch in Gryffindor"

"Yeah...they've just hung around with me and the Chasers so long, they must have picked it up"

Cho was studying Harry "Your a third year...yet you already seem to be taking advantage of the Ministry polygamist..."

"They were my friends before that law" Harry said shortly, too many people asked him that question, and he lied about it all the time.

"Yet you always seem to be with the hottest girls in Gryffindor...and even a Slytherin these days. Why? Do you like to parade them or something?"

She was actually curious...perhaps Cho was a femenist in this world?

"I hang out with them, because they were my first friends" Harry said seriously, and Cho knew what the Dursleys were like so she didn't need to ask why "I met them on the train early on, the five in my year, and we just kicked off. Angelina, Katie and Alicia became my friends after they got disinherited and for being on the team, I met Tracy through Daphne, same with Astoria, Violet through Parvati, Ginny through the twins and Luna through her" he lied a bit about how it happened "Its just how things came out, the stupid ministries law is just a unexpected problem"

Cho rose an eyebrow, she was expecting him to saw bonus

Meanwhile, the game was currently 70 to 0, as too many of the Ravenclaw team were cringing from bludger attacks in 'the place no man fires at'. Curious really, there is no rule about hitting players there, as long as its by bludger.

Apparently, most players respectfully don't...aside for the Harpies, who are known for that tactic. It might even be where Daphne and Alicia got it from.

It was just as Davies finally managed to avoid a Bludger...before the Quaffle hit him there instead, that he got a message from Susan '_Harry, its over here_!'

Fainting a look the opposite direction, he sped up, followed by Cho. Going up into the air as if going after a glittering bit of light (that did look oddly snitch like), he turned suddenly, causing Cho to move a few yards off target as he sped back to his end zone.

"Potter faints Chang...and he's after the Snitch!"

Cho sped after him, desperate to stop the sole male on the team of great, if violent, witches, snagging the snitch from just in front of Susan, high fiving her as the rest of the team flew at him.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS IT! THIRD YEAR IN A ROW!"

"Damn girls" Cormac muttered' "Guy's would have won 200 to none"

Luna, who was sitting above the Fourth year with Hermione, Parvati, Padma, Violet, Astoria and a cloaked Tracy...decided to test a spell that Tracy had heard about in the Slytherin common room... a spell that worked on...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well...Cormac will have no heirs unless Pomfrey can get through the four Ravenclaw players, lets just say that.

Meanwhile, a chihuahua was watching Harry...as a huge black dog approached it from behind

**Omake**

**Non Canon**

**A common misconception among fans**

Attention, the following program is sponsored by the Genetics Institution of Gotham City

Two red headed mothers with a lot in common; ranging from firer tempers to cheekyness to dying and orphaning their sons who look like their fathers, were currently present.

Kushina Uzumaki, and Lily Potter

Attempts to get Artemis of Moon Heir to join in...left our interns jackeloped.

"Hello...we have noticed a common trend amongst you fans of both our sons" Kushina began

"Their sisters often have red hair...and look like us" Lily continued

"However, red hair is a recessive gene" Kushina added

"If a dark haired"

"Or blond"

"Fathers a child"

"With a hot red head"

"The child cannot have red hair"

"Unless the father carries a recessive gene for it"

"So...unless its Ginny and Harry...or Susan and Harry...no red haired potter girls"

"Does Sakura count as a red head...well there is Karin..."

"Now then" Lily said darkly as she conjured a pichfork "About the fans that make me a child abandoning, or neglecting BITCH!"

"I conquer...somewhat sister" Kushina growled as she seemed to glow red

Suddenly, dozens of fanfiction writers who have bad experiences with their mothers feared for their lives.


	55. Bane of the Blacks

Saw the Hunger Games movie...very nice. And also, beware that Peter Pettigrew gets an upgrade...he is now made to be evil. Note, I do not believe anyone has made a character in this section like Peter Pettigrew...but I will give you a hint, to some he is the Sabertooth to them, Wolverine, but with a bit more 'staying power'. I do also believe he comes up with a unique strategy for defeating Harry...or at least puts a new spin on a common way to

Faves 342

Alerts 370

C2s 36, Mass harems and an Interestic read...I can't argue the first and the second is a compliment.

Review Replies

Jedi; I do acknowledge a few grammar mistakes

J P. I translated what you said, and I had to set it up. After all, while politicians in office say they have to do something, they can't get it done immediately because of various issues, such as other politics.

azphxbrd Seekers are small and light...few males are like that.

Leaf; It was a scientific point that I think should be noted

RRW; Well its possible

May the odds ever be in this stories favor...there I said it

_Gryffindor Tower_

A lack of parties were nearly a characteristic of the after game...mainly due to the twins not bringing in the desired Butterbeer due to their detention...

That would have been the characteristic of the old world...had the female twins not existed to do it for them.

It was during the Butterbeer chugging contest between Seamus and Neville, however, when Harry heard it.

The sound of a dog...

The sound of a specific dog...

Of Sirius in Animagus form...in combat

_'Girls...'_

They mentally nodded, and got their chance to escape when the Twins and Wood returned, and quickly joined in the festivities.

The resulting chaos allowed the group to sneak out

_Forbidden Forest_

The Forbidden forest was quite (Gasp...) dark.

Spooky

Filled with various horrors, such as Tracker Jacks, Wholly Beavers and Oompa Lumpas.

And currently was the place of combat between a dark wizard...and a supposedly dark wizard.

Peter Pettigrew, who in the old timeline was, in the human form tended to look like a troll hybrid with a dwarf (And not the Artemis Fowl kind), but in this timeline was thinner, taller, and dressed in black clothing more akin to a death eater than before (he also looked Hispanic, hence his Chihuahua form), the darker looking Pettigrew was blasting spells at the dog animagus form of Sirius Black, who dodged them with his dog speed, before he leaped into the air and attempted to bite Peter's arm.

"_PROTEGO_!" Peter used a shield charm, causing Sirius to be knocked back and rolled on the ground for quite a few yards, crashing into a tree with a pained yelp.

"Foolish Sirius" he said in evil, accented English (Spanish) "You were a fool to try and leave Azkaban to get at me for revenge. My spell has locked you in human form, you cannot change back into human form" he commenced to lick his wand, like a goop to his knife "And I rather, like dog"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" a spell flew forth from the shadows, knocking Peter to the ground as Harry and his entourage, which included Astoria and Violet, due to the fact that they suspected that Peter Pettigrew was about as dangerous as his last appearance, burst forth into the clearing.

Oh...how they were wrong

"Ah...Harry Potter, the boy who was supposed to die" Peter said in a really evil sounding voice. It lacked the squeaky, cowardly tones of the past, this was...

Did Peter do a Lockhart and get stronger in the new timeline?

"Wait...your Peter Pettigrew!" Luna played the role of the ignorant, non time traveler "Your supposed to be dead..."

Peter laughed "Oh yes...my exaggerated death...its been 450 years coming after all"

They all looked shocked at this...450 years?

Peter smirked "I rarely get to talk about it, and I gain my powers from peoples negative emotions; sorrow, shock, confusion, rage..."

"_SPUPEFY_!" times 13 (Violet and Astoria got lessons on it), fired, as Peter just used Protego absently "Fools...your powerful spells, even together, cannot harm me. I am a spirit of rage, formed from the blood of the killed Aztec magicians, who poured all their hate into one curse, against the magical conquistador, Sombra Black. I was formed, to curse the house of black for generations, taking on the form best suited for the task, while feeding on their fear for their shadowy foe, their hate towards those of different blood..."

He blocked more spells as he continued

"For hundreds of years, I have fed on the pain of the Black family, until I sensed it was time for the death blow against the Black family. The pain the Black family felt from my actions, my continued source of life. My greatest meal, however...came at my time masquerading as an incompetent school boy...poised to perfectly do the coup de grace against the Black Family...the pain that HIS DECISION killed his best friend, and that his other best friend thinks he's a monster..."

"YOUR A MONSTER!" Harry yelled as they again tried to blast him down. Again, Peter shrugged it off

"Please Harry, even so many years ago, the death of his best friend still causes Sirius so much pain..." he back handed an attack from dog Sirius absently "That I have the power to obliterate the dark world with one spell. Regulus found that out the hard way...well before I fed him to the Inferi anyway. And now..." Peter had a cheshire like grin "The pain he feels now that he has so little he can do in his dog form will only grow more delicious when HE IS FRAMED FOR THE DEATH OF HIS GODSON"

Sirius, now in a fury, lunged at Peter with the desire to rip and tear, but Peter just cast his spell, trapping Sirius in the same sort of bubble Nagini had been in during the final battle

"...especially when I make it so that he cannot get his soul taken, and his life extended as long as I exist...the pain will allow me to live forever and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Man...this guy did a total 180 from his old version...and he actually missed the little traitor. the little bastard.

Flashback

_He (Sirius), too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"_

_"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly._

_"You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron._

_"Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?"_

_But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion. "I let you sleep in my bed!" he said._

_"Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"_

_"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly._

_Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes._

_"Sweet girl… clever girl… you — you won't let them… Help me…"_

_Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified._

_Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry._

_"Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…"_

_"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"._

_"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched._

_"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…"_

_Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor._

_He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them._

_"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"_

_Pettigrew burst into tears._

_It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor._

_"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord…you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine…I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me —"_

_"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"_

_"He — he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"_

_"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"_

_"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

_"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!_

End Flashback

"Curious...a flashback to a traumatic past...perhaps I can feed on your pain too..." Peter said darkly, noting Harry "Yes...I think I'll make it so...after I KILL YOUR FRIENDS AND FRAME YOUR FOR IT!"

Well, that would kill Harry outright, unless it was Astoria, or maybe Violet...but he had no intention on dying.

Only making this rat pay!

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Harry cast as a stag burst forth, and charged into Peter...Harry banking that Peter was like Voldemort.

The stag just past right through him...it was the right idea but...

"Fool" no black could kill him, and the rat knew that. Harry had Black blood, meaning that only Violet or Astoria could really do him any harm...for he knew what a Coven bond was like when it came to family bloodlines.

Unless they become bonded to Harry like the others, that is, then those two would be useless against him.

"_REDUCTO_!" Daphne yelled as a blasting curse flew at him. Smirking, he blocked it with a sweep of his wand, before he sent out his own spell.

Below them, the earth began to shake, aside for the eye of storm, sort of speak, where Peter was standing, with the entire team being disoriented by the powerful tremor.

Making his job of making two new black ladies all the easier

"_STUPEFY_!" he cast several stunner spells, striking down Parvati and Ginny, just to ensure a clean shot.

"_RUPTUS IGNIS_!" Katie blasted him with a fire spell, which Pettigrew transfigured into plain O2 before...

"_AVADA KEDARVA_!" he blasted a green blast of energy towards the little girl closest to Harry; Violet, and with the two closest others down...

"GET DOWN!" Harry lunged at Violet, tossing her to the ground, a bit rougher than he wished, but it still beat being hit with the death curse.

Of course, being saved by Harry activated the full coven bond, and thus Black family status, as Violet stiffened, getting the full deal.

He smirked as he saw this, one down, the other brat to go. Harry reviving Parvati and Ginny was not nearly important

"_LIGNA_!" Angelina cast, as the trees all around them began to shake and fall towards Peter (the one over Sirius was split in half without a doggy tail out of place)

He burst into black smoke, apparating a few feet over from where Astoria was, grabbing her and holding her in a body lock, inviting the boy who lived to save her...

However, said girl rolled her head back, knocking him in the nose, before she mule kicked him in the balls and blasted him "_IUGUMDIU_! "

The knockback jinx caused him to be, well, knocked back, flying across the clearing and towards one of the big, sharp branches of the fallen tree.

Gritting his teeth, a bit of wandless magic turned the tree into sand, causing him to be coated in the fragmented stone, but none the less unharmed. Spitting out a bit of sand, he glared daggers at the girl.

'I will enjoy putting her in a place to be saved by the brat!' he vowed...

"_ARDENS __PROCELLA_!" both Parvati and Padma yelled with a vengeance as a fiery storm of coven magic flew at him,

"_GLACIALIS __PROCELLA_!" he countered with ice, as a huge mist field filled the clearing, obscuring their ability to see.

"_REDUCTO_!" Peter dodged the spell, tossed to him by Tracy

"Tell me, Pettigrew" he heard Tracy say after this, with anger in her voice "Why did you pretend to be my families pet!"

He smirked "Your family has a really distant link to the House of Black. A squib ancestor. The line is more, direct, than most other families. It made a good snack, particularly with your parents agony that they could never give you the brother or sister they wanted you to have...it was in good foresight I cursed your mother's reproductive system..."

"YOU WHAT! _CR_..."

He sped up to the girl, closing her mouth with his hand.

"Tsk tsk...naughty naughty..."

"_STUPEFY_!" Alicia blasted at him, the spell just flickered as it struck him...

The shoulder smash, however, from Susan, did hurt, knocking him to the ground.

Tracy seemed to be ready to vomit, as she was quickly taking in more air, Susan rubbing her shoulder from her impact. While spells that did not do anything beyond magic, such as attack with trees or fire, did nothing to him for some reason...american football tackles did.

"INCARCEROUS!" Ropes burst from Luna's wand, binding the evil bane of the Blacks, Pettigrew growling for a moment like an evil demon, before he burst free with a burst of his powerful magic and roared into the sky.

As the full moon rose in the sky...

**Omake 1**

**Non Canon**

**The last book the Toad should be reading**

Books...the gateways to other worlds, to dreams and to thought.

The paper filled, be their covers hard or soft, wonders allow people to grow and understand others

But, some books should not be given to specific people

The Joker does not need a book on self made nuclear reactors

Alucard probably should not read Twilight

And Dolores Umbitch...must never, ever read...

The Toad was sitting in her pink, frilly, brain bleach necessarily after exit room of pink kitties and frillies...reading the Hunger Games with a twisted smile

"We really should take after these, marvelous Capitol people...what the perfect way to deal with mud blood and half breeds, these hunger games"

And the scary fact is...it probably would pass the Wizengamot

However, before she could enact on it...a dark tendril grabbed her as a dark, tall man in red glared at her.

"STEPHENIE MEYER! I DO NOT SPARKLE!"

"I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM THE SENIOR UNDER..."

BAM

Guns beat magicians, especially when shot by angry vampires. Said vampire eyed the bloody corpse of the toad woman before he scowled.

"My body is a temple...and I will not put you in it" he scowled...just as he realized this might not be Stephenie Meyer...

He shadow traveled out of the room, deciding to show the lying boy in the parka who was boss

Problem was, the boy would not die...well at least he'd have a hobby

Omake 2

Non Canon

**Join the club**

"...especially when I make it so that he cannot get his soul taken, and his life extended as long as I exist...the pain will allow me to live forever and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

However, as he said that, a green monkey with a white and purple helmet over his oddly large head appeared via a flying disk.

"Foolish character of fanfiction, for you are just a fan rendering of a character from a book series, who was changed because a guy with a type writer needed a unexpected plot twist, you cannot take over the world, and rule it, because that is what I, Mojo Jojo, have sworn to do...BECAUSE I CAN!"

Then a bald, tall business man in a suit appeared via a limo that somehow got in a magical forest.

"You are not worthy of taking over the world. It takes smarts, brains, humanity, to take over...I am Lex Luthor, soon to be master of earth"

Of course, then a hunch backed pharmacist walked in, out of the woods with a Platypus in a metal cage he pulled behind him in a kids wagon.

"FOOLISH MONKEY AND BALD GUY! THE WORLD BELONGS TO DR .HEINZ DOOFEMSMIRTZ, I HAVE FINALLY BESTED MY NEMESIS!"

"Go away you evil neophyte!" Lex Luthor growled

"Yes, you are a neophyte, because you are new, this meeting is for villains who were around in the 90's, the age before the 2000's, because it was cool back then, as there was no Justin Beiber!"

"Wait, your discriminating against me! I AM POPULAR! YOUR SHOW GOT CANCELLED!" He yelled at Mojo

"Oh, go talk about it to a real Disney T.V show villain... the Huntsman, Hamsterviel, Dr. Draken even!" Lex snapped

Harry and his group just exchanged odd looks.


	56. The end of an era

I am sorry...but recently congress has passed a law banning fanfiction...meaning all our ways of life have come to an end. I will miss each and every one of you...

Fanfiction rip 4/1/12/...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

..

.

.

..

..

.

APRIL FOOLS! Sorry...I just do that during this time of year. DEATH TO SOPA AND ANY OTHER LAW LIKE THAT! But, as long as such a law hangs in legal possibility, we are all in danger.

By the way, since I always mess up the time between the years somehow...I will take ideas for what will happen between the end of third year and the Quidditch World Cup ahead of time...after all if you guys think the ideas are good, I should avoid the flames

By the way, I hope to get a real chapter up later today


	57. Four marauders night

been reading Partially Kissed Hero by Perfect Lionheart...it is AMAZING! Anyone who never read it, read it...it has perhaps the greatest evil Dumbledore ever...and he draws conclusions from things that no one seems to...also note that Luna gets some red shoes and Lockhart, like this story, becomes competent...but not, well can't say evil, just extreme.

Also, I hope you enjoyed my april fools joke, and also pity me, my fridge just died

Faves 354

Alerts 375

C2's 36

Review Replies

Leaf; Well...she was already sort of. The real problem is that she can no longer hurt Pettigrew

azphxbrd; Because he only has one desire, to torment the Blacks forever...and as a Hispanic...well this Pettigrew would get nowhere in the British Magical World

Um, before anyone says anything, the reason Pettigrew is Hispanic, is not racist, seeing as hispanic immigrants are doing the jobs no one else wants to do shows that they are not spineless, lazy, idiotic cowards...its just because Sombra Black, the Conquistador, angered Native Americans of Mexico, making him anything else would be insensitive

Now then, lets begin

_Hogwarts_

the sounds of Sirius had been heard by...others.

Of course, most just thought a werewolf was being ripped apart in the Forbidden forest or something, but two blokes in the castle would know the sound of it.

"So Remus...its the end of the year and no one has even given you a look as to being a werewolf...perhaps the curse is finally lifted" Snape noted, having a drink with his friend.

"Perhaps" Remus noted "But...Harry already knows...I've talked to him"

"I was...unaware you had" Snape frowned.

"Harry is my best student, and we actually practiced the patronus charms together" Remus noted "He actually told me that he knew of my condition some weeks ago...and probably his friends too". (A/N, the only reason this was not shown in story...was because it was too boring to watch Harry ensure he still had a connection to Remus)

"You have noticed, his best friends are girls" Snape noted with a frown.

"Its hardly impossible for that to happen, and there is that law that the ministry" he said the world with more venom than a Spiderman villain "passed. Perhaps they had contracts to each other and he is just trying to get to know his betrothed" its more than most did.

"Yes, but Moony, I was here for their first year...and Harry was first friends with the five in his year; Miss Greengrass, Miss Granger, Miss Bones and the Misses Patils."

"From the get go..." Remus said, a bit worried. James had befriended a friend that early on, Sirius Black...

"The older girls are fellow quidditch teammates of his. I do believe you are aware that he is a Seeker..."

"And that he was one in his first year...James would be proud" Lily...well she wasn't a huge quidditch fan, she didn't mind watching the sport but probably did not want her 11 year old son, at the time, playing the game against Slytherins.

"The two second years...not sure how they met...and the first years, ones the sister of Miss Greengrass, the other is oddly attached to a Miss Patil"

"Here's a question, would James envy, or pity, his son?"

"Pity" they both agreed, Lily alone scared him.

However...they then heard the sound.

"Black!" however, Snape then noticed the moon rising.

"Tough luck, old friend" Snape frowned...luckily Remus had taken his potion and could hide in his office...and it would be left to him, to avenge Lily.

_Meanwhile, in the Forbidden Forest_

_"Tell me, Pettigrew" he heard Tracy say after this, with anger in her voice "Why did you pretend to be my families pet!"_

_He smirked "Your family has a really distant link to the House of Black. A squib ancestor. The line is more, direct, than most other families. It made a good snack, particularly with your parents agony that they could never give you the brother or sister they wanted you to have...it was in good foresight I cursed your mother's reproductive system..."_

_"YOU WHAT! CR..."_

_He sped up to the girl, closing her mouth with his hand._

_"Tsk tsk...naughty naughty..."_

_"STUPEFY!" Alicia blasted at him, the spell just flickered as it struck him..._

_The shoulder smash, however, from Susan, did hurt, knocking him to the ground._

_Tracy seemed to be ready to vomit, as she was quickly taking in more air, Susan rubbing her shoulder from her impact. While spells that did not do anything beyond magic, such as attack with trees or fire, did nothing to him for some reason...american football tackles did._

_"INCARCEROUS!" Ropes burst from Luna's wand, binding the evil bane of the Blacks, Pettigrew growling for a moment like an evil demon, before he burst free with a burst of his powerful magic and roared into the sky._

_As the full moon rose in the sky..._

They just realized that it was about a month before they would have confronted Pettigrew in the old timeline, luckily with lack of exams or Hippogriff's to executed.

Peter glared, one girl remained who had no connection to the House of Black...she had to be destroyed.

_"AVADA KEDARVA!"_

_"STUPEFY!"_

The two spells from Peter and Harry collided with a explosion of green and orange sparks.

'_What...I always use Expelliarmus...I felt like switching it up'_

"_REDUCTO_!" Tracy blasted, the spell doing nothing to the small dog animagus, as he burst into black smoke and reappared behind Astoria, grabbing her as he cast a series of rune on her forehead, holding her like a shield.

_"EX..._"

"USE MAGIC AND THE RUNE EXPLODES!" Peter yelled.

Seeing the solution most magicals would not see, they tried to lunge him, but the runes weren't just a magically sensitive explosive.

They were also designed to repell females. Once used by homosexual men who had to go through Amazon held territories in Greek times, the runes meant that Daphne's attempt to get at him and save her sister was deflected.

But, Harry lunging at him, did not get blocked.

Peter would have smirked, had Harry not outright tackled. Knocking the disgusting freak to the ground, Astoria was knocked loose, twitching as her memories returned, the runes disappearing due to the magic involved but still, Peter got what he wanted.

They were all blacks...but he made a crucial error.

He attacked the loved ones of a Black blooded Gryffindor...and he was going to get hurt

"HOW! DARE! YOU!" Harry was not amused, and he quickly found out that Peter did not have a resistance to him being punched.

Oh...silly magicians who forget fist icuffs solved problems just as easily as shooting shiny stuff out of a stick.

Also, it would seem some Lily power was in Harry's skin still, and having not been used on Quirimort, and the love being reinforced by his loves, well lets just say it hurt.

In other news, Peter didn't really look too much like a demonic hispanic dark lord...he was looking more like the steamed crop of the profitable Maine Maritime industry...aka a steamed lobster.

Punching the guy again and again, Peter continued to act more and more like a steamed lobster, but unlike when it came to lobsters, he deserved no pity.

"YOU BETRAYED MY PARENTS!" Harry vented for the pain of two time lines "YOU SOLD THEM OUT TO VOLDEMORT, YOU SENT MY GODFATHER TO AZKABAN, BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAD TO LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS!"

He couldn't really say that he also revived Voldemort...it was too weird to say out loud.

"YEAH! AND I WOULD DO IT AGAIN!" Peter yelled at these accusations "FOR TOO LONG I EXISTED IN THEIR SHADOWS, FOR TOO LONG I ALLOWED THAT BLACK TO ENJOY HIS LIFE! HIS FAMILY LEFT HIM, LEAVING HIM WITH ONLY HIS COUSINS WHO CARED ABOUT HIM...THOSE THREE BLACK BITCHES!"

'_Did he include Bellatrix_?' Daphne thought

'_That...thing is worse than Voldemort_' she gloated about killing Fred after all, as much as her brothers bothered her, she didn't want any to die.

In the old timeline, Ronfoy was an exception, he was a disgusting monster.

'_Can you please not compare my former...boyfriend, to that freak'_ Astoria said dryly, still uneasy about having these new memories, and being stuck to Harry.

He certainly wasn't bad...but who wanted to give up their choices anyway?

'_Well, it is obvious that there is more to Bellatrix now_' Luna noted with a frown 'after all, I remember one of Harry's flashbacks quite clearly...I think it happened when he was eating some pudding...'

_Luna's memory of a flashback_

_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

_"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

_Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But Sirius did not reappear._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"_

_End luna's memory of a flashback_

_'It was good pudding'_

_'The spell...it wasn't a killing curse..._' Parvati realized... (A/N, that is one of the best examples I know of to actually explain a face heel turn of Bellatrix, if she didn't use a lethal spell on her blood traitor relative...why?)

'_To be fair, for some reason they didn't use any_' Hermione noted

'_It could be because they didn't want to kill Harry and displease their master'_

_"But I am a smart muggleborn...'_

_'That is a good point'_ Padma frowned

_'Draco said that she went after Nymphadora Tonks because she was a blood traitor, but yet that was two years, give or take, after the death of Sirius. She also seemed to become more violent and unstable...according to Draco, who knew her beyond her appearances in battle'_ Astoria noted to the group.

And, if that was in the old timeline...what of this one. She was in Azkaban, but if Ron, Molly, Lockhart and Pettigrew had changed so much in the new timeline, who says that she could not have.

"BUT NO! THE DAMN BLACK COULD NOT EVEN SUFFER THEN! HE HAD TO SUFFER, AND MAKING HIM THE ONE WHO PUT ME, THE TRAITOR, IN THE POSITION TO BETRAY HIS BEST FRIEND TO THE DARK LORD, AND THEN SENDING HIM TO AZKABAN FOR IT, WAS PERFECTLY FINE REVENGE! TO MAKE HIM RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF THAT BASTARD POTTER AND HIS MUD BLOODED BITCH..."

Harry would normally have beaten someone senseless for that remark, but someone else had beaten him to it.

_"Paxillus P__ercussit_!" Peter levitated two inches above the ground, before he began to smash into the nearby trees, again and again, with the force of a charging moose.

And that was strong enough to derail a moving train.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SNIVELING TRAITOR!" Serverus Snape, angrier than Harry had ever seen him, even during the times that Harry had really ticked him off in the old timeline, was currently bashing the rat against the trees repeatably.

"Um...you do know you need him alive to put him on trial, free your friend from his false imprisonment, so on, so one?" Daphne commented.

**Omake 1**

**It would be Canon if not for Sirius**

**Betting**

"Yes, but Moony, I was here for their first year...and Harry was first friends with the five in his year; Miss Greengrass, Miss Granger, Miss Bones and the Misses Patils."

"From the get go..." Remus said, a bit worried. James had befriended a friend that early on, Sirius Black...

"The older girls are fellow quidditch teammates of his. I do believe you are aware that he is a Seeker..."

"And that he was one in his first year...James would be proud" Lily...well she wasn't a huge quidditch fan, she didn't mind watching the sport but probably did not want her 11 year old son, at the time, playing the game against Slytherins.

"The two second years...not sure how they met...and the first years, ones the sister of Miss Greengrass, the other is oddly attached to a Miss Patil"

"Here's a question, would James envy, or pity, his son?"

"Pity" they both agreed, Lily alone scared him.

"So...how much to say that Harry will have sex with one of them before...his O.W.L's?" Snape offered up.

"Angelina and Alicia are older...I say before the end of Fourth year" after all, what third year had sex?

"You know...we should see if anyone else is willing to bet"

Eventually, a massive betting pool formed, and he could have sworn that someone was slipping lust potions into his food, for the girls, and he, were randier than normal.

However, no one won, because he had already had sex.

The money later went to Daphne, who had disguised herself as Madam Pomphrey, who didn't vote for any time because she did not believe it was likely...and made enough to buy a Firebolt.

**Omake 2**

**Not canon**

**Book Heroes United**

"Are we agreed...that we are outgunned"

The voice of the suit wearing teenager pretty much summed up the issue of this secret council of seven, the suit wearing kid, a girl with large wings, a boy in an orange T shirt with black hair, a red tomcat, a teenager who was sparkling, a guy with pointed ears and a girl with a strange bird pin.

Also known as Artemis Fowl, Max Ride, Percy Jackson, Firestar, Edward Cullen, Eragon Shadeslayer and Katniss Everdeen.

But, how do they all exist in the same world...well the Fairies that Artemis deals with are distant relatives of the Harry Potter creatures who are more advanced, Max has only Muggle ties, the Gods of Olympus just exist as they ever did (with rumors of Egyptian and other gods), Firestar...well maybe cats really do talk to each other and form clans, the sparkling vampire is a sub species of the good old vampire species, coyotes to true wolves/vampires like Alucard or Seras, Alegesia existed in a world like Middle Earth, just a bit above it and accessible by the Artemis fairy type tunnels, and the world of Panem was a similar world, but instead filled with muggles in a world that had an initial space time jump at some point.

"Recruit the wizard, fight the crazy pixie, the research lab, the titan, the really nasty cat, the lazy sparkling bastards, the king and the freaks, along with the bald guy...pretend this never happened"

"Why do we even have this vampire here" Max asked

"No one asked you you pigeon!"

"I AM NOT A PIGEON!"

"Doesn't the cat eat pigeons?" Artemis snarked.

"She's a little too big" Firestar meowed, somehow talking in english...oh the wonders of the ancient language combined with the Fairy tech "And anyway...do you think we can actually get something done and not waste this meeting arguing among ourselves...again"

It worries them all slightly the cat was the most sensible...and that it took them a week of debate before they actually went to get Harry...and beat up all the big bad guys

Well, this aside, it coincidentally led to poor Harry getting Nudge, Prim, an Elf(Eragon's kind) and Hera stuck to him, meaning that he had to flee for his life from Zeus (of course, since the tricks are shared...a goddess was useful in so many ways), while the rest of Olympus cheered for finally being free of Hera, and with poor Eragon, Percy, and Artemis getting Harry's... condition.

But, while poor Percy and Eragon had to deal with the ramification of being present at major battles after getting Harry's condition, (Artemis Fowl began to plot the takeover of female run countries.

Saddest of all, was that Harry, Percy and Eragon...envied Edward Cullen of all people...because he only had one girl to worry about...while they had a fate worse than death...

Many...demanding...wives...all capable of killing them.

Meanwhile, Saphira, Flapjack, Snowfire, Mrs. O'Leary, Hedwig and Crookshanks laughed at the whole thing at a bar with Total, Firestar and Buttercup.


	58. Harry and Remus's dooms

It would appear no one appreciated my joke...by the way anyone notice Toonami's return? By the way, read Son of a Snake, by Dark Dhampir, its one of my challenge fics

Faves 356

Alerts 378

C2's 37 hello Enjoy reading my favorite fanfiction stories

Review Replies

AkumaKami64 speaking of that...I heard it is possible that it will have a more, permanent return

Leaf; That he will

Harryima; Why are you reviewing in French?

RRW; He has no family, he's a evil curse given life

Now then, third year has gone on long enough I say, lets get onto the third year to fourth year break...aka the countdown to the Quidditch World Cup! But a question for you guys, in Restored Legacy I got a lot of good comments for adding in Justin as the American Magical president and Alex as an American auror. While they won't be those roles again, should they appear, possibly at the World Cup...but Alex would most likely not be with Harry. Also, perhaps an appearance by other characters who dwell in either a realm of magic or in the U.K area, such as Alucard or Artemis Fowl?

_The end of the year_

Two main events summed up the end of the year.

The first, and perhaps more light one, was the fate of Remus Lupin.

Being the first D.A.D.A professor who was not twisted, evil and/or connected to the big V, Remus had a somewhat better ending than most D.A.D.A professors, he left on his own accord after a certain...someone, spoiled his condition.

The best professor in Hogwarts...driven away by people being afraid of a treatable medical condition...there was a reason Harry considered leaving the magical world and illegally immigrating to Uzbekistan at times.

But this time...he had to leave for a fate worse than any D.A.D.A professor...or even the fates of people like Cedric, Sirius or Ted Tonks.

_Flashback A week before final exams_

'Now then, for homework...' Remus had begun to say as a official looking Owl flew at him from the hallway. Remus was alarmed, it had the seal of St. Mungo's on a leg band.

Shakiliy...he reached for it...and his eyes shot wide open.

"MY WIFE'S GIVING BIRTH!" he looked outright alarmed as he ran for his office, and floo connection "Sorry...no homework!"

The class cheered.

_End flashback_

Poor Remus had broken hands by the end of it, though Teddy Serverus and James Sirius Lupin were perfectly healthy twin boys. (A/N, as Ginny died early on, James Sirius, Albus Serverus and Lily Luna were never born)

Remus left his job mainly to help his wife raise the twins...who seemed to be always hungry and even at a young age seemed to have the minds of maruaders.

Of course, based on James's middle name, obviously Sirius's name had been cleared...and that has to do with the Wizengamot, and Harry having no alternative but to use his political power.

And that is only part of the second thing

_The Wizengamot_

It is, at times, fortunate, that the body of the Wizengamot had so much, bigotry and power grabs going on, it meant that Harry had a lot of votes just by himself.

A few official letters making him the proxy for the Houses of Johnson, Bell, Spinnet and Greengrass helped. Of course, he was also, at least, the guy of House Slytherin, but Harry wasn't going to bring that up unless it was absolutely necessary

Meaning it would not take a lot of convincing to ensure that Sirius would be freed...and it helped that they had gotten Amelia warned ahead of time, and Snape told Remus, who told Lucius, who was now the auror who was restraining, if not roughly, Sirius in the Wizengamot chamber alongside Remus.

"WHAT IS THAT CRIMINAL DOING HERE!" the rotten chocolate minister yelled.

"Getting the trial he never had" Amelia commented cooly

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE ONE!"

"If I recall, the death eater who killed a 100 muggle borns after raping all the females and castrating the males got a trial" Lucius drawled "You have no precedence"

"THEY WERE MUD BLOODS!"

"You are aware my mother was what you might call a 'Mud Blood" Harry hated having to use the word, but it had an affect.

Not only did it seem to show that 1 pureblood was worth more than 100 muggle borns, but it alerted that Harry was here.

"Isn't he supposed to be at school?"

"Why is even in the vicinity of his parents killer, and not glaring at him?"

"Is that a pimple on his forehead?"

Harry, annoyed that there was a zit on his forehead, had it covered with his unruly locks, he needed to get some tuber pus

"Lord Potter is emancipated, this case involves him, and its not a school night" Daphne explained, she, Hermione and Susan were here as his political advisors. "We are here as his political advisers" most families had a few of these.

While the time travelers could do it telepathically, it was a bit of a ruse, making it seem like they were the main reason for his political abilities, meaning that if necessary, they would be caught off guard.

"Now, I do believe we have a trial to get to?" Harry commented, annoyed at the Wizengamot.

Amelia quickly spoke before the purebloods began to whine "Begin the trial, or I will arrest you all for interfering in a criminal investigation!"

That shut the geezer naught up

"Sirius Orion Black, you are charged with betraying the Potters to Voldemort, being a death eater, killing Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles..."

'_Why did they even charge him of that, they all hate muggles_?' Harry had to wonder

'_Probably as a smokescreen, muggle borns would be so angry about that they would not notice his lack of a trial_' Daphne said disgusted.

"And escaping Azkaban. How do you plead"

"Not guilty on the first three accounts, guilty on the escaping"

That rose a lot of Geezernaught's eyebrows.

"Interesting, administer the Veritasserum"

'_Why didn't they do that the last time?'_

_'In this timeline, they could claim the right not to have that forced down by Ministry order 666'_ Susan sighed

_'WHAT! WHY! THAT IS JUST...stupid Wizards!'_

_'Does anyone else notice that its 666...'_ Luna chimed in from some distance away.

'_In Divination, that number is like the Grim_' Parvati added

'_We can actually talk with such a range?_' Hermione said, interested.

Sirius took in the clear, truth telling serum, as his eyes got a glazed look to them.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked, interested in the result of this

"Sirius Canus Black"

'_Wasn't it Orion in the old timeline?_' Ginny asked.

'_I am not a ear piece you know?'_

"What house were you in Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor"

"What were the names of your parents?"

"Orion and Walburga Black"

Amelia seemed to have confirmed the serum was working "Good, now then are you a death eater"

Sirius rolled up his sleeve, showing how no dark mark was present "I was never a death eater"

The wizengamot idiots looked surprised at that.

_'Really, they never checked his arm?'_

_'Wizards are sheep...no wait that's an insult to sheep' _Sheep were just as intelligent as cows, and just below pigs in the domesticated farm animal intelligence spectrum.

Maybe lemmings were a better term for Magicals...they did both like jumping off cliffs, theoretical or real. Or perhaps Ostriches, who stuck their heads in the sand.

_'Astoria...you do know we're magical too?'_

"Did you ever synthesize with them?"

"No"

More shocked reactions from the less than sheep people

"Were you the Potter secret keeper" there was still the possibility he was tortured. Being forced to give information...well he probably would have served his time if he was crucioed into telling.

"No" Now the entire Wizengamot was in a frenzy of shocked whispers.

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

I guess all the readers know what happens now. The Wizengamot still wants to put Sirius back in Azkaban for being an unregistered animagus, Amelia points out he served 6 times the term for such a sentence, Sirius got money as repayment for his unjust imprisonment, only because Harry and Amelia forced them, Peter got sent to Azkaban, then some idiots goes on a rant how Sirius was infertile because of long term exposure to the dementors (Hermione had pointed out that was a lie, but no pureblood was going to admit their inbreeding was the cause), and the Black title was to be lost, and the seats would be put up for auction.

Sirius then gave the title to Harry, who twitched in agony at Sirius giving him another seat...honestly he did not need any more family titles!

He had avoided taking a test to determine his heritage, because he half expected to have so many ancient, old names stuck to him he'd need dozens of wives.

He didn't want that sort of toture!

But then, things change, as unlike most stories, Dumbledore is already gone (He is dead by hands of...well read the Crisis story to see how), and the Ministry has the power to appoint the headmaster.

"I nominate to the candidacy, Gower Plasmus!" Fudge announced as an aristocrat looking, brown haired wizard dressed like the old Lucius Malfoy of the former timeline stood up, smirking evilly.

'_Oh come on, that name pretty much means, pure bloo_d!' Hermione snarled mentally.

'_And he is one'_ Angelina confirmed

'_Can we not use my head as a forum_?' Harry sighed, as he mouthed what he wanted to say to Daphne, who nodded, letting him go for it.

"What are your, qualifications?" Harry decided to speak up. Gower looked down at the Boy Who Lived, and speaking in a tone much like Lucius, smirked.

"My bloodline can be traced back 13 generations of pure..."

"Not that...what makes you qualified to be a headmaster? Teaching experience? Management experience?"

"I hardly see how that is an issue" Dolores chimed as Amelia face palmed.

"Well, as I'm a student at Hogwarts, I really should be concerned about whose in charge" Harry commented dryly "As it is, I'm curious as to what Mr. Plasmus's policy changes are?"

Gower drawled "I would make Hogwarts more, selective..."

"AKA, no muggle borns?" Harry pointed out.

"Of course, mud bloods have no place learning magic" most of the Wizengamot agreed, while the good ones looked annoyed.

"Then why is it that muggle borns" Hermione said seriously as Harry (who was the emaciated, use magic freely one), cast a spell that projected the currrent grade worth of the current years, showing off both grade standings and blood status per year "Make up 60% of the upper tier, and 40% of middle tier students grade wise at Hogwarts, while purebloods are 10% upper, 15% middle and 75% lower tier grade wise"

"LIES!"

"SACRILEDGE!"

"FRAUD"

"RACISIM!"

"Yet you guys are the ones who have 'Muggle born may not Apply', signs" Hermione said darkly .

'_You glare at me when I backtalk to purebloods, why aren't you glaring at her_' Harry whined to both Daphne and Tracey.

'_We can control you...not Hermione'_

"I will correct that...mistake" Gower proclaimed

"Didn't realize you guys had gene therapy" Harry muttered under his breath.

"So what, now it comes to a vote?" Hermione asked.

"No...its the Minister of Magic's appointment, alone..." Cornelius glared at the mud blood "And I confirm it. Gower Plasmus shall be the Headmaster of Hogwarts starting in the 1994-1995 school year..."

"I'm afraid, Minister Fudge, that you are mistaken" while Daphne knew how to exploit laws and Hermione had sense, which most magicals did not have, Susan knew the laws of the magical world to a fine degree "If a heir of one of the four founders is known..."

"Even if that, the law trumps that" Fudge shot back like this was a tennis match. He did not like what he was hearing, he recalled what Dumbledore had said nearly a year ago

Flashback to earlier in the story

_"Now Dumbledore, we have a board for a reason" Fudge began "You know quite as well as I do that the board is there to run the government in absence of the founders heirlines, who squibbed out or took leaves of prolonged absence a few hundred years ago" It also helped keep some control of the school for the ministry._

_"But, a heir has come to Hogwarts" Dumbledore spoke, as the entire room froze._

_"What..." Umbridge said, dumbfounded, as Dumbledore snapped his fingers, as two house elfs poofed into the ministry, carrying with them a giant gemstone, which appeared to be made out of four huge quarters of a stone; a Ruby, a Sapphire, a Topaz and a Emerald._

_The Emerald quarter was glowing._

_"Behold, the crystal point stone. This magical stone is where all the miniature gemstones for house points come from and will return to. It, as you know, is also the detector for active heirs of the founders, heirs who have proved themselves as such. As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has proven himself"._

_"Preposterous!" Umbridge ribbited "If such a heir to Slytherin, the greatest founder, was actually existent, then we would know of it!"_

_Dumbledore nodded "While it is true that we magicals like to show off when we can, the student who is the heir to Slytherin was not raised magically..."_

End flashback from story

This could ruin their whole plan. They had made laws to try and keep it from happening, but was it enough?

"But, they still have to get any and all changes confirmed by the heir" Susan finished.

"Well, we don't have to tell this mud blood who 'claims' to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin about that" Umbridge simpered "Its the price those barbarians pay for their, savage lives"

"You do know muggle prisoners do not look like they haven't eaten in 12 years" Hermione said darkly.

_'Harry...I know you hate fame, but do you really want to see a pureblood control Hogwarts_?' Susan asked gently.

Harry frowned '_Can't we just go to Salem or Beuxbatons?'_

_"Its illegal to to go to any other school but Durmstrang'_

_'What about home schooling?'_

_'Illegal'_

_'Damn...I'm not going to enjoy this...'_ Harry sighed, as two house elves came in with the four quarter gemstone, which was one part ruby, one part sapphire, one part emerald, and one part topaz.

'*****************!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!**!*!*!*!*!**!**!**!*!*!' Harry began to curse with such anger that Parvati and Daphne had to censor it from Violet and Astoria, as all four sides of the gemstone was glowing, and pointing straight at Harry.

Really, why did it have to be him!

The Wizengamot, and all non time travelers, were utterly shocked, as the stone confirmed that Harry was the heir of all four founders.

His nightmare was now at hand, but at least Gower was not able to do anything that Harry did not want

"Before you do anything to Hogwarts, you have to put it past Lord Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Slytherin Black Potter, proxy of the Johnson, Bell, Spinnet and Greengrass families" Daphne said smoothly

'What a mouthful, but at least you can have...well that's 10 families there, you probably will also have the Bones, Lovegood, Davis...maybe the Patil line, also, so that's about 14 families...you can have one more of us!" there were 13 girls after all; Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Parvati, Padma, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, herself, Tracy, Violet and Astoria.

'_I DO NOT NEED ANY MORE FAME OR WIVES_!' He'd rather have more Death Eaters around.

**Omake**

**Canon, just not this universe**

**Raising the ship**

Some say...he, or his anime had ruined the program block.

Others remind others how the decline of action shows was to blame for it.

None the less, it was time to rebuild

Glowing chains, made of an unknown energy type, restricted around a crashed ship on a dusty planet surface, as a red head with a large chest and 9 main hair locks had a look of determination on her face.

"Raise the ship Fluffy!" Taisune called, knowing that her super strength was the key to doing this.

"URRGGH!" Fluffy snarled as the huge ship began to slowly pull itself out of the bedrock.

Meanwhile, as it did, several stone slabs began to glow, stone slabs depicting Ichigo, Goku, Astro, shot up bright lights into the ship, speeding up its escape from the planet's stone.

The Naruto stab, unfortunately, had been stolen by Mickey Mouse

With a yowl, Fluffy sent the ship back into orbit, dozens of little robots bursting out of it, flying around the ship like an honor guard

"I love this job" a voice said, as Taisune smiled.


	59. Summer before Fourth Year begins

Sorry for the delay, Fanfiction was off yesterday night

Faves 360

Alerts 378

C2's 37

Review replies

AkumaKami64 I don't really watch Adult Swim, but I heard, that while Toonami itself was not on, there was a sort of announcement.

azphxbrd I don't really think I've seen a fic with a pureblood supremacist, not Dumbledore/Umbridge headmaster, so I thought it would be interesting.

Okay, so now that the Pettigrew thing is done with...perhaps I should stop upgrading these guys...I managed it with Lockhart but the Pettigrew upgrade just failed...

So lets begin

_Flashback_

_'Damn...I'm not going to enjoy this...' Harry sighed, as two house elves came in with the four quarter gemstone, which was one part ruby, one part sapphire, one part emerald, and one part topaz._

_'*****************!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!**!*!*!*!*!**!**!**!*!*!' Harry began to curse with such anger that Parvati and Daphne had to censor it from Violet and Astoria, as all four sides of the gemstone was glowing, and pointing straight at Harry._

_Really, why did it have to be him!_

_The Wizengamot, and all non time travelers, were utterly shocked, as the stone confirmed that Harry was the heir of all four founders._

_His nightmare was now at hand, but at least Gower was not able to do anything that Harry did not want_

_"Before you do anything to Hogwarts, you have to put it past Lord Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Slytherin Black Potter, proxy of the Johnson, Bell, Spinnet and Greengrass families" Daphne said smoothly_

_'What a mouthful, but at least you can have...well that's 10 families there, you probably will also have the Bones, Lovegood, Davis...maybe the Patil line, also, so that's about 14 families...you can have one more of us!" there were 13 girls after all; Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Parvati, Padma, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, herself, Tracy, Violet and Astoria._

_'I DO NOT NEED ANY MORE FAME OR WIVES!' He'd rather have more Death Eaters around._

_Potter island beach_

Over a year, it is astonishing to see how people grow. Sometimes its personality wise, but as teens its physically.

Earlier in the year Luna, Daphne and Ginny had A cup breasts, Katie, Alicia, and Hermione had small B cup breasts, Tracey, Parvati and Padma had large B cup breasts and Susan and Angelina had C cup breasts, while Violet and Astoria were undeveloped.

Now, Violet and Astoria had A cup breasts, Ginny and Luna had small B cup breasts, Hermione and Daphne had large B cup breasts, Alicia, Katie and Tracey had small C cup breasts, Parvati and Padma had large C cup breasts, Angelina had small D cup breasts and Susan had medium D cup breasts.

He wondered if increased breast size came with the coven thing...he hoped not because that just gave girls more reason to want to be saved by him.

Their were an assortment of reasons why he could tell this right now, one of them, and it being the most fundamental one, because they were all here for the summer.

Of course, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Daphne, Astoria and Violet lived there (Though Violet would probably move in with the Patils if she could, she still was greatly attracted to Parvati)

Tracey came over to visit Daphne

Hermione was staying with him because her aunt was visiting her parents, and said aunt was very similar to Aunt Marge and never liked Hermione.

Her parents allowing her stay only because they were court ordered to do so

Luna easily could come over, same with Susan and Ginny since Amelia had a house nearby, and Ginny's father was still dating the head of the department.

And finally, the twins were over because of 'family developments', a reason shared with Tracey, Susan and Luna

It wasn't all fun, games and sex, shopping was torture (aside for the undergarments), and coven or not, trying to keep all those girls happy at once, and not always with sex, was taxing.

And now that he was sort of expected to have multiple wives, as a recognized head of many houses, people were going to think that he only liked them for sex.

Which, while nice, was definitely not the only reason he liked them. And the worst part was, when he tried to do a 'just sleep at night' phase to show that he did not just want sex...

_'Harry, part of the coven's health is its sex drive. You need to have sex with at least one coven member a day, or there will be...side effects'_

He did not want to know what side effects Luna meant. She had gotten her hands on many a tome that did feature covens, and he generally took her words for granted.

As it was, since they were growing fast...and not just in chest, but in height, as was he, they had picked up new swimsuits, all of them for once in bikinis, all based on the house colors of their pre time alteration; scarlet and gold, yellow and black, green and silver or blue and bronze.

He was in orange and white swim shorts, chosen for the simple reason that it was not one of their colors, and thus his way of avoiding the slow, painful, death brought on by any feeling of favortisim

As he had managed two peaceful summers before this, he hoped to continue such a trend, at least until the Quidditch World Cup and its riot

So of course, fate shall make his summer...interesting...

_'Does anyone else here the dark, moody music?'_

_'Um...no Luna we don't'_ Parvati frowned

_Meanwhile JFK airport_

Two teenagers, Caucasians with black hair and slight Hispanic tints to their appearances, were currently arguing as they ran through the bustling airport, aided with the notice-me-not charms that were part of the 'american reasonable to use spells' for muggle locations, if unseen by the muggles of course

"Really Alex, we're taking an aiplane. Its not so hard to get a international floo, I can actually charm..."

"Shut it Mr. O...damn Jean Grey and Zatanna are less annoying than you"

"I happen to be proud of my 10 Outstandings..., how many did you get?"

"I got one...D.A.D.A from Professor Storm..."

"You would have gotten one in Potions if you had added the Bamf tail..." or in Care for Magical Creatures if she hadn't dropped her gum into an animal cage when Professor McCoy had his back turned, or in

As Headmaster of Salem Witchs Institute, Charles Xavier had said "She has as much potential as you do, perhaps even more, yet none of the seriousness"

"And they had to call in the aurors every time you get mildly annoyed at someone...and the one personally responsible for you...you know its a bad thing when aurors are personally assigned to respond to your antics"

"What, I like Logan"

"I'm sure that Auror has better things to be doing than keeping you from destroying the Stature of Secrecy"

"Actually, according to him, keeping me from doing that keeps him away from bars, woman and harassing the big scary Hobo named Saber..."

"British Airways Flight 4-106 to Hearthrow has just arrived in the departure bay..." the loudspeakers blared

"HURRY ALEX!"

_A few days later_

It is really annoying what being officially declared as Lord Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Black Potter, proxy of the Johnson, Bell, Spinnet and Greengrass families, can do to a person.

Particularly when Luna points out, as soon as he returns, that he is also Lord Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Peverell Black Potter...honestly can't Voldemort just kill him now?

It was also times like this why he wondered they had a mailbox at Gringotts that Dobby emptied daily..

People begin to bombard you with requests for alliances and other agreements, to a point if he agreed to any one, he'd be backstabbing a dozen others.

So naturally, he did not ally with anyone

Then came the requests for marriage contracts.

From Houses Parkinson, Bulstrode, Brown (Likely written up by Lavender herself), Edgecombe and several other pureblood houses, including house Prewett.

As Ginny commented that only her mother was alive and a Prewett...Harry was mildly ill that night.

Of course, since the Bones, Davis and Lovegood families had sent contracts...well that actually worked, and with the families he technically is holding in trust...how small of a print would have to be on his drivers license (He still wanted a muggle car) or those annoying official documents would it have to be to write Lord Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Peverell Johnson Spinnet Bell Greengrass Lovegood Davis Bones Black Potter?

Assuming that he actually decided who'd have the Greengrass name...that is, and the other names as well.

At least he had some alone time for once, having no desire to go with the girls for tampon shopping...shiver

Another point to the muggle world, better care for witch's reproductive health...the magical world lacked tampons or any sort of girl period stuff, even spells.

Poor witches.

"So, neck high in paperwork, time traveler? The curse of paperwork is something neither you nor I can bare, is it" a voice said, causing Harry to look outright alarmed

'_No...that is not...he can't be real..._' He is supposed to be a manga character, or was in the old timeline...

The stranger was dressed in a red duster, with a large red feathered hat, with goggle like glasses with an orange tint.

He had an assistant with him, a dirty blond haired girl in tight jean clothing with a larger bust than even Susan...

'_Wait...those are Hellsing characters...the manga...there are statues of them in Agapeville...they can't exist...and how does he know when I came from_?'

"I assure you...I am perfectly real...Harry Potter" the red clothed male smirked.

"Um...master why are you calling the Boy who Lived a time traveler" his companion asked...after all her master was not well in the head.

Being a 500 year old killing machine does that to a person

"Seras, be a dear and go to the blood bank and obtain a blood packet, I do believe I will be requiring a beverage for discussion...get one for yourself...and a butter beer for our human friend"

Seras frowned, as if worrying about something

"I am not going to eat him...the love that his mother has, and the love for those girls...it would hurt. Sure, I want to go down in battle as soon as possible, but I am not going to jump anyone for the hell of it"

Seras still seemed to be worried, but vanished into the shadows, off to a blood bank, and the Three Broomsticks.

She and Rosemerta did keep in touch...woman suffering from B.B.S (Big Breast Syndrome) had to stick together...for bras that fit were so scarce two pairs of eyes were better than one.

"Now then, lets sit down and talk like a civilized wizard...and vampire" he smirked as he waved his hand, as the shadows around them melded together into three regal looking chairs and a table as Seras returned, with two bags of blood and a mug of butter beer with a return rune left in it for when the drink was finished, or perhaps if it took too long.

"I do believe you are aware of my name, time traveler, my name is Alucard...and as to how I know when you came from" Seras appeared to have a concerned look for her master's sanity, again "There are some in the world who did not loose their memories...because of that most of them are declared insane. I ate one of them back in the 80's...so thus I know that the time stream is different."

"Master...even for us that's crazy" Seras frowned as Alucard scowled.

"Police Girl" Seras huffed "We fight zombies and crazy church people constantly, I played the last two dark world in combat and you started World War 1. Nothing about us is normal"

"You said that Ferdinand was a vampire"

"You hit the wrong Ferdinand"

"You should be more specific"

"Um...before I learn how much you two have been in history...why did you hunt me down if your not aiming to kill me" It was refreshing to be visited by dark people without having said darkies wanting to kill him.

Alucard had a chesire cat like grin "True young wizard, there is a reason why I have seeked you out...or to be more specific, the Illuminati wish to speak with you"

"The Illuminati?"

"A council of the most powerful non human leaders in the world...Ragnok of the Goblins and myself, the strongest of the vampires, are two members. We...have things to discuss with you"

**Omake 1**

**Non Canon**

**What did Alucard want**

"I do believe you are aware of my name, time traveler, my name is Alucard...and as to how I know when you came from" Seras appeared to have a concerned look for her master's sanity, again "There are some in the world who did not loose their memories...because of that most of them are declared insane. I ate one of them back in the 80's...so thus I know that the time stream is different."

"Master...even for us that's crazy" Seras frowned as Alucard scowled.

"Police Girl" Seras huffed "We fight zombies and crazy church people constantly, I played the last two dark world in combat and you started World War 1. Nothing about us is normal"

"You said that Ferdinand was a vampire"

"You hit the wrong Ferdinand"

"You should be more specific"

"Um...before I learn how much you two have been in history...why did you hunt me down if your not aiming to kill me" It was refreshing to be visited by dark people without having said darkies wanting to kill him.

Alucard smirked as Harry and Seras did just as he was waiting for, taking a sip of both butterbeer and blood, respectively "I'm here to negotiate a marriage contract between you and my draculina, Seras"

And just as he wanted, both of them did dramatic spit takes.

"WHAT!"

"Of course. Seras has been working with me ever since the early Victorian era, and I need her to get out there, and learn how to have a orgy like a proper vampire. Not to mention, as I ate a seer, I can see that the Ministry will not allow you to fix their problems, unless you go dark lord, or perhaps gray lord, and take it over, so having her as a member of your coven will allow you to live forever, baring you get hit with blessed steel or similar issues, will help you be a better dark lord. All I want in return, is the right to eat the Ministry of Magic"

"I AM NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST GIVE AWAY FOR A MEAL!"

However...she found herself enjoying her life as one of the elite Valkyrie troops of Gray Lord Immortalus who took over Magical Britain, and what happened to the nation next was comparable to what happened to Japan and Italy following WW2, a massive economic boost and made it a model nation, true it had some problems but all nations do.

And their uniform...well see below

**Omake 2**

**Canon**

**Back up plan**

_A day earlier_

As it was, since they were growing fast...and not just in chest, but in height, as was he, they had picked up new swimsuits, all of them for once in bikini...

A black, armored, spiked armor like article of clothing, that showed off a lot of cleavage and seemed to hum with runes.

"What are those things?" Harry did not thing anyone really would sell that sort of thing

"Call it, a back up plan" Daphne smirked. "If the ministry is unsavable, the people unmovable, this bikini armor can be the mark of our 'dark lord' legion that will take over Magical Britain and force the changes on the magicals. The bikinis have built in shield charms, temperature control charms and charms based off veela power, that will distract any non homosexual male to look, and be blasted down. They also magically change size to fit whoever wears them"

"Um, can we maybe get...regular swimsuits?" '_For public use...but file these away as a backup plan_'

Or perhaps for private use, as they were hot, but he still didn't want to be a 'dark lord'...

Unless it really was necessary


	60. The Illuminati

Okay, its been far too long, I've just been extremely busy. So, lets try to get back on track

By the way, new Harem story is up. Review please if you are DC comics fans

Faves 374

Alerts 386

C2's 38; Fics of interest to wildfire142

Review Replies

Leaf; We'll see

azphxbrd; Perhaps

Zaralann; I DO NOT USE DRUGS!

Sleeper 3173 : I wish I knew why I haven't been able to get this story going recently...and as to the X over elements, I am working on changing them from X over for X over sake, to using them to expand the dimensions of the new earth this story takes place on.

Now then, lets get back on track

_Romania_

_"Now then, lets sit down and talk like a civilized wizard...and vampire" he smirked as he waved his hand, as the shadows around them melded together into three regal looking chairs and a table as Seras returned, with two bags of blood and a mug of butter beer with a return rune left in it for when the drink was finished, or perhaps if it took too long._

_"I do believe you are aware of my name, time traveler, my name is Alucard...and as to how I know when you came from" Seras appeared to have a concerned look for her master's sanity, again "There are some in the world who did not loose their memories...because of that most of them are declared insane. I ate one of them back in the 80's...so thus I know that the time stream is different."_

_"Master...even for us that's crazy" Seras frowned as Alucard scowled._

_"Police Girl" Seras huffed "We fight zombies and crazy church people constantly, I played the last two dark world in combat and you started World War 1. Nothing about us is normal"_

_"You said that Ferdinand was a vampire"_

_"You hit the wrong Ferdinand"_

_"You should be more specific"_

_"Um...before I learn how much you two have been in history...why did you hunt me down if your not aiming to kill me" It was refreshing to be visited by dark people without having said darkies wanting to kill him._

_Alucard had a chesire cat like grin "True young wizard, there is a reason why I have seeked you out...or to be more specific, the Illuminati wish to speak with you"_

_"The Illuminati?"_

_"A council of the most powerful non human leaders in the world...Ragnok of the Goblins and myself, the strongest of the vampires, are two members. We...have things to discuss with you"_

The portkey he was given went off immediately, taking him to a lavish looking castle deep in the mountains, with the two vampires walking out of the shadows behind him.

They were immediately greeted by a pretty silver haired woman, who looked a bit like a veela in endowments.

"Master Alucard...Lord Ragnok and Lady Lilith are here as you requested. Lord Chiron, however, is unavailable, he sends his endorsement, however, to continue"

"That will be all, Moka" Alucard told his servant, who then turned and walked away.

Harry resisted the teenage impulse to look below her short skirt

"Good eye...Moka tends to kill perverts" Seras chuckled "Except for that boy who nearly caused a diplomatic incident between the Vampires, Succubi and Yuki-Onna's..."

"Police Girl, we don't have time to talk about that poor human...we have a meeting to attend...and by the way, wards dampen your ability to communicate with your coven, so don't bother...though the magic can still be accessed."

"Sounds like your setting me up to be eaten?"

"No...I ate yesterday. The cabbage merchant means I'm tided over for...well your be out by then"

Harry didn't feel any more comfortable, as Alucard and Seras led him down the black stone hallway, covered in red drapes, and wizarding portraits featuring vampires and pictures of slaughter.

Passing by rooms that had odd red stains on their doors, sounds of screaming (Both in terror, and in the way the girls screamed during sex)

Eventually, they came upon a larger door, with no blood stains or screams coming from it, as Alucard opened the door, revealing a round conference table.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" Ragnok the Goblin spoke up from one end of the table, where he was going over some banking reports "It has been a few years since I have last seen you. Now then, I do believe you have not met Lilith"

Harry's eyes went wide at who he saw...

"Mom!"

The other being did look like his mother, briefly, before she shifted her body a bit. The face changed, black bat like wings spurt from her back, a long, sharp ended tail came from her tailbone, her clothing became a lot more sluttish, claws grew off her hands, and her proportions made a Veela seem as busty as a infant.

"Oh, you don't have a mom fetish...pity" Lilith frowned, as he presumed this was her

"Seduce boys on your own time" Alucard drawled as he motioned Harry to sit down at the table "Now then, I feel a bit of background information is required...into the very nature of what changed our reality into its current form"

"What do you mean!" Harry was confused, weren't all the changes, like Trevor the Snarf and Ronfoy all random?

"The time changes that occur when the Kronotron are used are created by the random merging of other timelines into the original world...sort of like a comic book reboot. All of the creatures and beings that appeared in the new timeline that were absent in the old one resulted in elements being mixed in with the newly created timeline." Ragnok explained "Goblin philosophers have long known of this concept...its just never really caught many of our eyes until recently"

"So...I wrecked entire dimensions!" Harry said in alarm. That was just great. He ruins all the lives of Magical Britain trying to stop Voldemort, and his overly die hard followers, and now fixing that he ruined entire realities!

"They still lived their lives in this composite wordl...just in this one with a lot more problems. And its not like your responsible for Captain America's death, I was"

At Harry's wide eyed look, Alucard laughed "I am kidding, there are no superheores in this world..."

'Well, at least it explains why I swore I saw some of the things in this world before...' they were fiction, that actually was real somewhere...

Not really important, but it was interesting to hear

"But we aren't here to debate physics...we're here to talk about Voldemort" Alucard scowled.

"We know that he should return during the next school year, his return being what led to the destruction of magical Britain in the old timeline" Lilith examined her nails "Though, I can't really say as I wasn't there"

"The magical population is more bigoted, the rights of our kind in Britain, and in a unfortunate number of other places, make the old restrictions of the original timeline seem liberal." Ragnok muttered darkly

"So...look I don't like it, but what can I do. We are going to try and stop Voldemort from returning...but I learned from last time you can't change people's hearts"

"You could remove them" Alucard suggested

"Master...that is disgusting. He's human" Seras looked ill.

"What, it would work"

"For one thing" Ragnok held up a book, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. At Harry's alarmed look, the goblin smirked "Professor Dumbledore left it in his vault, when he died he left them to the Illuminati. According to the book, a group of death eaters rioted after the Quidditch World Cup..." the goblin turned to a page that was bookmarked with a galleon topped bookmark, and after clearing his throat read a passage off

_Dimly, he could tell that something was wrong. The noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running. He slipped down from the bunk and reached for his clothes, but Mr. Weasley, who had pulled on his jeans over his own pajamas, said, "No time, Harry - just grab a jacket and get outside - quickly!"_

_Harry did as he was told and hurried out of the tent, Ron at his heels. By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire._

_Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene._

_A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them… They didn't seem to have faces…_

_Then he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes._

_It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air._

_Two of the figures were very small._

_More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies._

_Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder._

_The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Harry recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager._

_The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee._

_"That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick…"_

'That sounds like one of my flashbacks?'

"If you take them out and Barty Crouch Jr., your might actually have a normal year at Hogwarts, while at the same time making sure to delay His return possibly forever. Of course, capturing his spirit and putting it in a rocket sent to drop off a Space probe to Mars would work just as fine"

Harry's eyes went wide in longing at the thought of a 'normal' year.

"We already had planned to deal with them" Harry told them "We have information that confirms that Barty Crouch Jr. is still alive, but after Pettigrew and Quirrel we can't assume he'd be there again"

"I'd have to agree, for all we know Crouch doesn't bring him, or Barty Jr. managed to escape Azkaban on his own somehow, or just with the aide of Moldybutt's spectre" Lilith added

"Moldybutt?

"..."

"We can discuss names to mock Voltsy later" Alucard frowned "Harry Potter, what we have is a rare opportunity to start a world anew. You can stop Voldemort's return, and freshen up the Ministry of Magic in Britain. As the center of the world's infection of hate, it needs to be cured first. By medicine or by fire is your choice. The Illuminati will aide you with the full resources of all our nations...for certain benefits."

Harry was now worried, from what he had seen of magical beings like Bane and Ragnok, they weren't subservient...they would want big things. He had a bad feeling what Lilith wanted

"I want the death eaters...as meals. Stun them and send them to me" Alucard requested "Police Girl has been trying to get me to cut back on my innocent people intake..."

"Its wrong!"

"Innocent people taste good..."

"I seek the removal of British anti-goblin object retrieval laws" Ragnok informed Harry.

"You can have any I have in my vaults you know..."

Ragnok seemed to smile at that.

"Our horse friend Chiron requests expansion of Centaur reserves...and I..." Lilith began, as Harry began to mentally cringe

"...Want financial aide so I can open a Casino/strip club in England, the Succubi location on Diagon Alley is just too small"

At Harry's stunned look, Lilith scoffed "What, should you, or any of the girls, have sex with someone whose life you have not saved, they get pulled into your coven...but as servants. They would be below you, below the girls, and would have to do anything one of their masters tells them, like a house elf"

Harry's eyes went wide, why did it have to be him?

_Diagon Alley; The Next Day_

'_The Illuminati_?' Daphne asked Harry in confusion mentally as the two walked thought he cobbled stone streets of Diagon Alley, while they normally shopped in Agapeville, the place lacked a Gringotts branch.

Their were certain forms that Harry had to sign at Gringotts after the return of the Goblin heirlooms, the Goblins were required to pay a fee to have them return, it was one of Fudge's budget balancing acts from a few years ago.

Harry had briefly considered not taking the money, but then Daphne pointed out that the cash would instead go to the Ministry...better his than theirs after all

However, while the transfer of a few hundred galleons went quickly and simply enough...

"What's a bunch of Yankee's doing on our land!"

Harry and Daphne paused from their return to the floo entrances at the Leakey Cauldron, as they noticed two teenagers surrounded by a bunch of pureblood wizards dressed in cloaks.

The two teenagers were definitely foreign, they wore muggle clothing and had skin of a slight hispanic tone to them.

They both had black hair, one was a year older than they were who gave off an aura of what one would expect from a son of Pre Kronotron Percy Weasley and Hermione, the other was a younger female, about their age, who looked like she would get along quite well with the twins if he was reading her right.

"Quidditch World Cup anyone?" the other one said cheekily

"Then why aren't you there like the lowly cheap ticket mud blooded scum you are!"

"One, its a good think not to be an inbred hick...you really should get those eyes uncrossed, and two our tickets allow us to get there later. Also, there is nothing to do in that field..."

"Are you crazy Alex, we could see so much culture..."

"All I saw were idiots like these geezers Justin..."

"TALK PROPERLY YOU MUD BLOODED SLUT!"

"_testiculos __conlidam_!"

"AHHHHHH!" All the purebloods crashed to the ground, moaning in agony. Justin and Harry cringed, and Daphne chuckled

"Alex!"

"What? No one calls me a slut...have no idea what a mud blood is though"

"That is a nasty term for a muggle born person like ourselves, or muggle and squib I guess in our case. "

"Eh, I've been called worse"

"You know...this is usually the part when the Aurors show up cursing at you?" her brother pointed out...

"Oh, I put up a silencing charm...noticed you were having trouble and thought you might want some privacy...I would have cursed them myself if you hadn't taken it upon yourselves to do it"

Alex and Justin turned around to see...

"OH MY GOD ALEX! ITS THE BOY WHO LIVED!"

Harry's eye twitched in annoyance

"Is that a pimple on his nose?"

_Omake_

_Non Canon_

_Power Abuse and why Harry will probably not point out Lilith's new revelation about his powers _

"Where...where am I?" Lavender's eyes opened wide, seeing herself tied up in a basement, naked in a way that the robes did not hide her breasts or crotch, but restrained her, with Pansy, Millicent, and a bunch of other girls who looked like a bunch of filthy muggles

"Well well well...look who we have here"

The Muggles knew the voice "Granger!"

It was the filthy mudblood...naked (And, though Lavender didn't want to admit it, better looking than her), with her former younger sister, Parvati, Davis and the Greengrasses, who also looked better than her

Even the second years looked sexier than her (That hurt her pride so much)

"Well well well...if it isn't my old primary school bullies" Hermione had a Slytherin like grin on her face.

They have been spending too much time with the Slytherins...

Well, lets just say that at some point they had acquired a few 'toys', and at some point Potter Castle had gotten a sound proof basement...and several slutty maid outfits for the new slaves

Meanwhile Harry was stunned as Susan, Ginny and Angelina were trying to determine how much sex would it take for Harry not to complain.

The consensius...they would all need a lot of stamina potions


	61. Bi the way, Bellatrix

A new challenge is up, featuring a Lily who survived but got a majority of Voldemort's Horcrux in her, with a sliver of the original sliver still in Harry. Anyone interested?

By the way; Read Harry Potter and the Brand New Life...it looks good so far

Faves 379

Alerts 391

C2's 38

Review Replies

God of all; Thanks and I will

Leaf; They are from Wizards of Waverly place...not OC's

Alexjd; thank you and hope to get more reviews like yours

Now then...time to get back to the story. I know that sometimes people think I make too many cameos, but this next one will have purpose behind it...

_Diagon alley_

_"What's a bunch of Yankee's doing on our land!"_

_Harry and Daphne paused from their return to the floo entrances at the Leakey Cauldron, as they noticed two teenagers surrounded by a bunch of pureblood wizards dressed in cloaks._

_The two teenagers were definitely foreign, they wore muggle clothing and had skin of a slight hispanic tone to them._

_They both had black hair, one was a year older than they were who gave off an aura of what one would expect from a son of Pre Kronotron Percy Weasley and Hermione, the other was a younger female, about their age, who looked like she would get along quite well with the twins if he was reading her right._

_"Quidditch World Cup anyone?" the other one said cheekily_

_"Then why aren't you there like the lowly cheap ticket mud blooded scum you are!"_

_"One, its a good think not to be an inbred hick...you really should get those eyes uncrossed, and two our tickets allow us to get there later. Also, there is nothing to do in that field..."_

_"Are you crazy Alex, we could see so much culture..."_

_"All I saw were idiots like these geezers Justin..."_

_"TALK PROPERLY YOU MUD BLOODED SLUT!"_

_"testiculos conlidam!"_

_"AHHHHHH!" All the purebloods crashed to the ground, moaning in agony. Justin and Harry cringed, and Daphne chuckled_

_"Alex!"_

_"What? No one calls me a slut...have no idea what a mud blood is though"_

_"That is a nasty term for a muggle born person like ourselves, or muggle and squib I guess in our case. "_

_"Eh, I've been called worse"_

_"You know...this is usually the part when the Aurors show up cursing at you?" her brother pointed out..._

_"Oh, I put up a silencing charm...noticed you were having trouble and thought you might want some privacy...I would have cursed them myself if you hadn't taken it upon yourselves to do it"_

_Alex and Justin turned around to see..._

_"OH MY GOD ALEX! ITS THE BOY WHO LIVED!"_

_Harry's eye twitched in annoyance_

_"Is that a pimple on his nose?"_

"This is so...incredible! ALEX! I NEED A PEN AND SOMETHING FOR HIM TO SIGN, EVEN IF ITS JUST MY BACK!"

'Urg...' This is why he preferred to avoid the public

"Honestly Justin...don't harass the celebrities..." Alex noted Harry with a predatory smirk "Even the good looking ones"

Really...

Alex then noted Daphne...with a similar look?

"But, she isn't bad looking either, bi the way"

It sounded like she said Bi...not By...

Daphne blushed in confusion, while Justin looked flustered

"ALEX! DO NOT DO THAT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GET UP TO WITH RAINMAKER (A/N, in case anyone hasn't caught it yet, Salem institute has cameo names based off of Comic Book characters, as Comics are more an american thing. A few cameo names from Beuxbatons...will come from European sources...eh your know what I mean when it comes up), HARPER OR WHOEVER ELSE WHEN YOUR NOT DATING MASON, BOBBY OR PETER, DO NOT ACT LIKE SOME..."

"Ha ha Mr. Prim and Proper..." Alex stormed off, winking at both of them before running off, with Justin running after her "See you at the World Cup, I'LL BRING A PEN!"

Both Harry and Daphne sweat dropped as Harry silently cast Muffilato, as Daphne seemed embarrassed and he did not feel like mentally talking and broadcasting that to the others.

"What was that about?" Daphne had to ask, rather flushed in the face "It was almost as if that girl was flirting with me?"

Harry blushed "Um, Daphne...you know that the same gender..."

"I know, guys and guys"

Harry frowned "Girls can have...um sex you know..."

"But you need a penis to have sex?" Daphne said as if he had just asked if the sky is blue. Harry blushed

"Um...well..." he didn't know how to explain this..."Ask Luna"

Somehow...he thought she'd be better at explaining this than him

_Some time later at the island_

Now that he ended up as heir of the four founders, Harry was practically 'Lord of Hogwarts', though he did not to have that title, Harry had to spend a lot of time keeping the new headmaster, Gower Plasmus, from instituting pureblood policies like what happened in 7th year.

While he easily blocked all of Plasmus's attempted changes, which included the sacking of the entire staff barring Filch, it was still long, annoying, process of stonewalling him.

He briefly wondered if he'd have time for Homework and Quidditch with Plasmus's rules having a 24 hour window to be passed or un-overridden vetoed...but Hermione and Angelina had none of it

Would he get any sleep that year?

Meanwhile, Luna was currently explaining the concept of Lesbian Sex to Daphne

"...Lesibans can enjoy sexual pleasure orally, with their fingers, and also by grinding their bodies against themselves..."

She apparently knew a lot of about it...and Daphne was redder than a Weasley...she was wondering why she even asked.

It didn't help that Violet had heard that conversation...well lets just say Parvati was going to get a surprise, and Padma would have a laugh about it.

_Meanwhile, with Harry being buried alive in Gower originating paperwork, and Luna teaching Daphne, and unintentionally Violet, in Lesbian Love making..._

_Azkaban Prison_

Bellatrix Lestrange was Voldemort's most attractive (in a dark, twisted sort of way), loyal, devoted, and most powerful servant.

This was in part because she was bound to him as part of his coven, but then again she was like that before he practically raped her, though she never would call it that.

Its not like her Homo-incestial husband ever touched her anyway. After all, part of the reason she was sort of insane was because of pent up lust.

The fact that her husband didn't realize how to impregnate a witch, thinking that you just needed to have constant anal sex, and tended to beat and crucio her when that inevitably failed, had a lot to do with it.

Yeah...purebloods are morons.

Anyway, while she had declared her undying loyalty to Voldemort in her trial, after being stopped from doing her predecessor at being Bellatrix's role of sending Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom to Arkham...sort of speak, by Lucius Malfoy, her old timeline ally, and being sent to Azkaban, along with her husband, the brother her husband had a bit too much anal sex with and most all of the female death eaters, aka the Coven of Lord Voldemort (Also called the You Know Whores behind their backs...), unlike most other death eaters who bribed their way out of jail, and was now currently enjoying the Dementor Hostel.

However, how quickly that was going to change

The Voldie specter had found its way to her cell

'_Bellatrix_'

The somewhat insane (scratch that, really insane), follower of He Who Has No Noticeable Nostril Face Structure, eye's went wide

'_Master_?' For they were telepathic just like Harry's group 'Master, I haven't heard your voice in ages!'

'_Yes Bellatrix. I do...wish to point out that my ability to communicate with all of you is limited...if due to the Dementors_' Its hard to talk to catonic witches.

Being a dismembered spirit only makes it all that trickier.

'I live to serve you, and only you, my beloved and all hailed master...'

'_Bellatrix, as much as your praise gratifies me, and in a way that the cowards that infest my ranks groveling don't'_ which might be because Bellatrix does it even more when he had his way with her (Bellatrix was into being vaginally dominated...) '_I have greater issues. I need a body to use to restore myself to my original, immortal form...'_

_'You may have my body master, you may have it forever_' Bellatrix said in a manner between devotion, love...and lust.

'_Bellatrix, you are too important to sacrifice like that_' that and it would kill him, Horcrux or not. The female Death Eaters were far too important, hence why they were trained and at no point had the Hos who Must not be Named (As the male death eaters called them), had never suffered a casualty.

That and the fact he had a mental command placed into them to surrender and stop fighting instead of fighting to the death with the few good Aurors.

'_I have the ability to temporary host myself in your body...in a manner that will not destroy you like my last human host...I cared not for him as he was a useless tool, you are important my Bellatrix. Using you, I will liberate my death eaters...in a manner hidden from the Ministry Morons_' The one thing he and Harry agreed on '_I will retrieve my recovered Horcruxs'_ Voldemort recalled the scene, as he sent the mental conversation to his most loyal female servant

Voldemort mental transmission

_"Excellent..." Voldemort's voice said in glee as he eyed the objects that the worm had retrieved for him._

_The Ring of his grandfather, the diadem of Ravenclaw, and the locket of his noble ancestor Slytherin lay before him, having been retrieved by the disposable vessel over the last week_

_He'd leave his diary where it was, he had to make sure it was_

_"So...what's next" Quirrel said without stuttering, his Lord told him clearly he was not to stutter when talking to him_

_"The Cup. We are going to Gringotts anyway, after all, might as well grab it..."_

_"My lord?" Quirrel gulped at his silence..._

_"The locket"_

_"Yes..."_

_"ITS A FAKE! SOMEONE'S REPLACED IT! REGULUS!"_

End Transmission

'_The Diadem, the Cup, The Ring...they are hidden and must be retrieved before anyone locates them. The locket is in an unknown location'_ the Black/Prewett home '_and my diary destroyed. I intend to make a serpent I came across, Nagini, my sixth horcrux. That will be done by yourself...the spell requires that to keep myself from taking your lifeforce as I leave to only control you rarely, you must take initiative on your own...discreetly until my body is back'._

_'I would disguise myself as a muggle for years for you, my lord'_

_'Excellent..._' the spectre entered Bellatrix, whose eyes began to have a slight red glow to them...

As Voldemort gained a temporary vessel, with his mutilated soul being minuscule enough not to be bothered by the lurking Dementors...

Before he fell to the ground with a feminine grunt.

He was not used to such a...top heavy body.

**Omake 1**

**Non Canon**

**A look into an open fanfiction door?**

_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

_"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

_Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But Sirius did not reappear._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"_

"Red light...not a green light?"

"Yes...Fluffy?" (Yeah, its them)

"Taisune...does that mean she didn't want to kill him in the origin-verse? I mean, we've seen worlds where she didn't mean to, and in part that snapped her out of death eater mode?"

"I don't know...not all villains use Avada Kedava or Chidori...they can do dark things with less lethal tricks, look at Magneto and magnetism, or if you had to take it another way, if someone with green radiation strength or flesh rendering claws can be good...could Bellatrix be?"

"J.K Rowling ended her series years ago, can we just leave it alone? People tear apart Shakespeare, Lord of the Flies and The Crucible now a days, what do we expect that in the year 2050 that Harry Potter will be taken apart like that?"

"I don't know...but all I know is Bellatrix is hot"

"FLUFFY!"

"What...she had to have at least D cups..."

"Fluffy..."

"All the Black ladies are hot, but something about Bellatrix..."

"Fluffy..."

"Can we go foxify a dead, good Bellatrix and invite her into our very big bed..."

"FLUFFY! I HAVE ENOUGH OVERLY HORNY FEMALES AS IT IS!" why his kind and Harry's kind?

**Omake 2**

**Non Canon**

**To curse or to be appreciative to?**

"But, she isn't bad looking either, bi the way"

It sounded like she said Bi...not By...

Daphne blushed in confusion, while Justin looked flustered

"ALEX! DO NOT DO THAT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GET UP TO WITH RAINMAKER (A/N, in case anyone hasn't caught it yet, Salem institute has cameo names based off of Comic Book characters, as Comics are more an american thing. A few cameo names from Beuxbatons...will come from European sources...eh your know what I mean when it comes up), HARPER OR WHOEVER ELSE WHEN YOUR NOT DATING MASON, BOBBY OR PETER, DO NOT ACT LIKE SOME..."

"Ha ha Mr. Prim and Proper..." Alex stormed off, winking at both of them before running off, with Justin running after her "See you at the World Cup, I'LL BRING A PEN!"

Both Harry and Daphne sweat dropped as Harry silently cast Muffilato, as Daphne seemed embarrassed and he did not feel like mentally talking and broadcasting that to the others.

"What was that about?" Daphne had to ask, rather flushed in the face "It was almost as if that girl was flirting with me?"

Harry blushed "Um, Daphne...you know that the same gender..."

"I know, guys and guys"

Harry frowned "Girls can have...um sex you know..."

"But you need a penis to have sex?" Daphne said as if he had just asked if the sky is blue. Harry blushed

"Um...well..."

Daphne then had a predatory smirk "Well then, I'll guess I have to...figure it out tonight"

Harry...never got any sleep that night, nor did any of them...and he wasn't sure if he should thank, or curse Alex Russo when he next saw her


	62. A change in the Veela

Faves 385

Alerts 393

C2's 38

Review Replies

Leaf Ranger; poor you

RRW; Lets just save that for an omake...maybe

Naruhina; hey...nice ta see ya

Now then, seeing as the current set up is getting me nowhere, perhaps a bit more canon connected stuff that connects to the last chapters. I hope to try and get this chapter to at least get 5 reviews...lets try for that guys.

Now then, lets try to get back on track

Now then...I need to stop saying that

Flashback

_"I'd have to agree, for all we know Crouch doesn't bring him, or Barty Jr. managed to escape Azkaban on his own somehow, or just with the aide of Moldybutt's spectre" Lilith added_

_"Moldybutt?_

_"..."_

_"We can discuss names to mock Voltsy later" Alucard frowned "Harry Potter, what we have is a rare opportunity to start a world anew. You can stop Voldemort's return, and freshen up the Ministry of Magic in Britain. As the center of the world's infection of hate, it needs to be cured first. By medicine or by fire is your choice. The Illuminati will aide you with the full resources of all our nations...for certain benefits."_

_Harry was now worried, from what he had seen of magical beings like Bane and Ragnok, they weren't subservient...they would want big things. He had a bad feeling what Lilith wanted_

_"I want the death eaters...as meals. Stun them and send them to me" Alucard requested "Police Girl has been trying to get me to cut back on my innocent people intake..."_

_"Its wrong!"_

_"Innocent people taste good..."_

_"I seek the removal of British anti-goblin object retrieval laws" Ragnok informed Harry._

_"You can have any I have in my vaults you know..."_

_Ragnok seemed to smile at that._

_"Our horse friend Chiron requests expansion of Centaur reserves...and I..." Lilith began, as Harry began to mentally cringe_

_"...Want financial aide so I can open a Casino/strip club in England, the Succubi location on Diagon Alley is just too small"_

_At Harry's stunned look, Lilith scoffed "What, should you, or any of the girls, have sex with someone whose life you have not saved, they get pulled into your coven...but as servants. They would be below you, below the girls, and would have to do anything one of their masters tells them, like a house elf"_

_Harry's eyes went wide, why did it have to be him_?

Potter Castle, a few weeks later

"Girls...you do know that her seducing me is bad for her, as much as it would be for my health if she seduced me and you guys found me" Harry frowned as a trio of his girls; Daphne, Luna and Parvati, seemed to be bent on keeping something that would not happen between him, at one end of a table set up in a second floor socialization room, and Lilith, who was filing her nails at the other end of the table. _'Aside for the fact that I am the last person who'd cheat on anyone, and even if I did, you girls would find it out via our mind link and rip my limbs off slowly and painfully'_

"She's a succubus, and there is nothing saying that she can't give you a blow job, stealing your life force and power and turning us into her minions for eternity as she takes your soul" Luna said in her dreamy, you have no idea if she's being serious or being Quibbler attitude.

"I wasn't planning on that" Lilith commented 'Though its not a bad idea'

"Um...Succubus can steal souls?" Harry asked.

"Oh, of course we can. We do it to the men we don't like...but I like you, Harry...particularly when your going to give me land for my casino"

"We have land for that, right?" He noted to Daphne, whose family had farmlands.

Daphne frowned "I recall one of our fields got burnt to the ground with a powerful curse, nothing's been able to grow there since. With the right runes, we should be able to make sure it wouldn't kill the gamblers, but..."

"It sounds perfect" Lilith smirked "We can use the current office in Diagon Alley as a floo relay point to the Casino...so what's the price...?"

harry was not a negotiator nor was he a loan shark '_What's a good starting price...' _

_'1000 galleons, the place is a burned out hole'_

_'No, no...1500 galleons for the land, with a 100 galleon monthly lease once operations begin' _

_'We should give it to them for free'_

_'I'm going to have to go with Daphne's 1500 Luna'_

"You know, I do know how to pleasure females if that will lower the price" Lilith noted as Harry and Daphne blushed up a storm.

For after Alex had...enlightened Daphne on the ability of the female homosexual...and it got into the heads of the other females as well...

Well lets just say that the last few days had been a bit... experiment filled. At least according to Luna, most people were just a tiny bit homosexual, though very subtly. The coven bond had...sort of made it a bit easier for those who were a tad Bi to come out.

So far, Luna, Parvati, Violet and Ginny had come out a little Bi. This has a main benefit of fulfilling the Coven's one sex act per day requirement to avoid 'problems', so he managed to prove he could go a day without sex.

Of course...they then had to reward him for doing that...which sort of defeated their purpose.

"Em, no favors in the price " Harry said seriously. Lilith then said with a disappointing sigh.

"Fine, fine...draw up the contract" Now then, it should hopefully be a lot peaceful now that he could manage a day without 'having' to deal with horny females, perhaps he could even go out and buy DC and Marvel and merge them into a super comic company...

_Ministry of Magic_

But, plans of having a Justice League with Spiderman in it was cut quite short...for now anyway, as he was up on the political role again, as a session of the Wizengamot had come into session...

He should have gotten a proxy, but there was the minor issue of Mr. Weasley and Amelia being married...a side effect being that until about a day before the Quidditch Cup they'd be gone from the Ministry.

That also meant Ginny and Susan were gone for a while

Amelia had given him the Bones votes, as once he did marry Susan they'd be his anyway, while she was gone, with a strong urging to keep the Wizemgamot from doing something...particularly stupid while she was gone (taking away her budget, making her aurors polyjuice into girl scouts, replacing the good Aurors with toads, ect)...and something big had come up.

AKA...the gigantic, Chuck Norris like Mr. Delacour, whose name ended up being Andre and the French Minister of Magic.

He had encountered him before, and like before the guy was one of the biggest changed he had seen in the new timeline

_Harry could have sworn he saw the Delacours too, but that couldn't be right...the Mister Delacour was a short wizard, who was suffering from older man plumping syndrome, he was not a man just short of Hagrid's height, but not having the looks of Giant Ancestry aside for height, heavily muscled, and looking like a magical Chuck Norris._

_Well, in theory with the changes in time that's possible...oh how he pitied Bill_

_'Harry...he's dating a Greek witch named Aphrodite Paphos...and they seem to be steady' Ginny mentally commented._

_'You know, George, or was it Fred...anyway which ever brother was not killed got a new girlfriend in this timeline and you got Angelina, so in theory if Bill has a new girl...'_

_'LUNA!' That...possibly deadly Mr. Delacour was not something he wanted to even think about having as a father in law._

_The boy who lived, really would prefer not to die of 'angered father in law'...as of now he only had three eventual father in laws if he didn't get any more girls; Mr. Davis, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Patil and Mr. Granger...the only one that remotely scared him._

_He may be a dentist...but he was also a military man who had been trained to kill, and he had dental drills, which could probably drill through his skull..._

_He really only wanted one father in law who looked like he could kill him with only a spoon._

_'Harry, you saved Gabrielle in the old timeline...even if it wasn't life threatening. Knowing your luck, its going to be life threatening this time...'_

_'IF I RECALL, SHE IS 7 AT THIS POINT!'_

_'Then why does she have evident breasts?' Perhaps it was a time change, but if it was an age thing or a veela thing that changed, Harry did not know..._

_The Game_

_20 minutes into the game, the score was 20-20, with the game being so close, and so attentively watched, that not even the group of non Amelia choosen Aurors, led by Umbitch, who tried to get the 'non human whores' on the other team deported back got any attention, aside from the scary Delacour male, who then commenced to single handily kick the asses of the aurors that came with Umbitch, which included Dawlish._

_Again, no one but Harry noticed it, and he shivered as he did._

Standing 8 feet tall (The shock had caused him to slightly overestimate his size), with a body that seemed to be made for ripping cars in half, the man was dressed in long, flowing robes that made him seem...more scary than he already was.

It didn't help that, according to Luna, he was the Wizarding World Wrestling Champion 20 years running, killed a Manticore with his bare hands and kept its head, along with other Hagrid type creatures who he killed on his walls as trophies, won 3 French Muggle Sharpshooting competitions without magic, dragged a beached whale off his private Southern French beach and back into the sea and ate the flesh of those who dated his daughters.

Particularly when Tracy confirmed all but the flesh eating part.

"You discrimatory inbred cows" he said in a deep, baritone voice that made all the Wizemganot tremble, and seemed to make a few of the females there get wet just from his tone of voice. "You dare ignore French law, and try to dictate who we can and can not send to the Triwizard Tournament, or who can even go to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Why of course we can" Fudge said, his voice sounding like a mouse after hearing Andre talk "Beuxbaton's admits people that go against our belief. You teach non human sluts!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" his voiced seemed to emminate power, but unlike his last bit of talking, it was more like the raw power of war.

'_Um...mind filling me in?'_

_'Oh...ah...sure Harry_' Daphne spoke, but she seemed to be panting

'_Um...are you having..._.' He had to ask

Daphne mentally glared at him '_NO! Sorry...its just that this guy's voice just arouses any female...and we're listening in through you...'_

_'I don't know, it looks like the Toad Lady isn't affected...she could just be not female_' Luna had to point out.

_'Well...um anyway...in the old timeline, you had Veela, always female and seductive, the vice of man, fire ball throwing bird people. In that timeline, there was no such thing as a part Veela, as a female only race it would have been impossible for them to exist otherwise.'_

_'So, Fleur and Gabrielle...'_

_'Yeah...anyway as far as Hermione managed to dig up, in this timeline there are now male Veela, who are pretty much like female Veela, but they are more for being incredibly attractive to females. Veela can now truly hybridize with humans, meaning that true half, quarter and so on Veela can exist'_

Harry frowned at that _'So, are you saying that, in addition to Apolline being half veela, that Andre is...'_

_'No, Andre is a full Male Veela. Don't know about how Apolline or her daughters changed, but as to the French Ministry, Veela are pretty much as much a part of the French Magical world as the Scottish, Welsh or Irish minority people are part of our Ministry. I won't say, nor can say, that there is perfect equality among them, but they are as close to being equal as any minority can. It took 100 years for President King of the 52 American States to be elected_ (Um, remember when I retconned Nixon and Ford...see chapter 9). _As such, Beuxbatons is Magical Europe's most accepting wizarding school for non humans, such as Veela, half giants, Werewolves and so on...'_

'_How does a Half Giant even work?_' Violet piped in, generally curious, having gotten a bit of a sex education inadvertenly thanks to Alex sending the idea of Bisexuality into the coven '_Its physically..._

'_Lets not ask_' Daphne silenced her '..._With only Salem Witchs Institute of Massachusetts and Japan's Mahoutokoro being as open to other races. Franch even dropped the wand restrictions on Veela...and their wand laws can be circumvented for those who pass a certain aptitude test, and take a oath to not let others use it...'_

"Just because you French seem to think the laws about non human wand use is beneath you, doesn't mean that all of us are that lax. We listen to the laws of the wands, as passed by the ICW and enforced for its inception..." Fudge drawled

"Legislation by the ICW is not binding" Andre countered "You never signed the Equal Rights Treaty, the Giant Conservation Agreement, The Universal Declaration of House Elf Rights, the Wolfsbane Potion Medicare Act or the Resolution for Elected Government. Magical France has, so that argument is mute. ICW code for all member states states clearly that during all international events, such as the Quidditch World Cup or the Triwizard Tournament, the rights of the participating nations must be upheld!"

'Should I come out and just say it...or would that be counter productive, Daphne?'

'Say it Harry...'

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Slytherin Black Potter, proxy of the Johnson, Bell, Spinnet and Greengrass families and until her wedding and honeymoon are over, proxy of Amelia Bones, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, fully support the cause of Andre Delecour, French Minister of Magic, in this legal dispute. As owner of Hogwarts Castle, I will allow entry to all Beuxbaton Students, no matter what race or what mixture of races they are"

"NOW SEE HERE POTTER! I AM THE HEADMASTER..."

"Plasma, that means you sit in a comfortable office and run the castle when no heir is present, or when said heir allows a proxy. As I have no intention of allowing you to pervert Hogwarts's policies for Pureblood racisim, all you are at Hogwarts is the announcer, the scapegoat for problems, and an unnecessary burden on the payroll."

As all the pureblood bastards in the Wizengamot, and the toad too, glared at Harry, Andre smirked 'this one's got some gut...wonder if Gabby and Fleur have a chance with someone who I could actually respect'.

Of course, if he stared too openly at their breasts...well people who stared too long at his daughters, or wive's, breasts tended to 'vanish into the night...'

"The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom seconds the notion!" Augusta bellowed with a similar amount of power to Andre...

Not that she's a male veela of course...she's just scary

"House Wood supports the notion!"

"House Davis supports the notion!"

It didn't take long for the motion to pass, and nothing the Purebloods could do stopped it, for their own system of vote merging backfired on them.


	63. Upgrading Hogwarts

Faves 392

Alerts 394 (I always felt that more faves than alerts is a good sign, what about you guys?)

C2's 40, The J list and

Harem of The Boy Who Lived & other Tales of Interest , nice to be recognized!

Review Replies

Got more than 5 reviews, awesome!

Leaf; Its based off a fic I once saw, can't remember the name, where Mr. Delacour was a big, intimidating man, but expanded further. The change in time allows me to make him a lot more...interesting

Nightmaster; Night...the cameos are only the ones that make some sort of sense.

Naruhina; Actually, that was Pottermore's doing, that is the canonical name for a Japanese School of magic. It being a reference to Mahou Sensei is purely on J.K, perhaps she's a fan. By the way, apparently Pottermore says that Zombies are native to the Southern States...wonder why that is?

Jedi; Not quite the Amalagram universe, but now that I have verified that such a merger would not be called a monopoly, it will take place, with your reccomended removal of a plot point.

Now...managed not to say it, expect to see ideas from various stories being used, such as Accidental Bond and Harry Potter, Fifth Year Headmaster, as we see changes to the curriculum in abundance

Important Recap bit

_"Just because you French seem to think the laws about non human wand use is beneath you, doesn't mean that all of us are that lax. We listen to the laws of the wands, as passed by the ICW and enforced for its inception..." Fudge drawled_

_"Legislation by the ICW is not binding" Andre countered "You never signed the Equal Rights Treaty, the Giant Conservation Agreement, The Universal Declaration of House Elf Rights, the Wolfsbane Potion Medicare Act or the Resolution for Elected Government. Magical France has, so that argument is mute. ICW code for all member states states clearly that during all international events, such as the Quidditch World Cup or the Triwizard Tournament, the rights of the participating nations must be upheld!"_

_'Should I come out and just say it...or would that be counter productive, Daphne?'_

_'Say it Harry...'_

_"I, Harry James Potter, Lord Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Slytherin Black Potter, proxy of the Johnson, Bell, Spinnet and Greengrass families and until her wedding and honeymoon are over, proxy of Amelia Bones, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, fully support the cause of Andre Delecour, French Minister of Magic, in this legal dispute. As owner of Hogwarts Castle, I will allow entry to all Beuxbaton Students, no matter what race or what mixture of races they are"_

_"NOW SEE HERE POTTER! I AM THE HEADMASTER..."_

_"Plasma, that means you sit in a comfortable office and run the castle when no heir is present, or when said heir allows a proxy. As I have no intention of allowing you to pervert Hogwarts's policies for Pureblood racisim, all you are at Hogwarts is the announcer, the scapegoat for problems, and an unnecessary burden on the payroll."_

Potter Castle, late at night...some time later

With surprising amounts of clothing, (Okay, just underwear, but give them some credit) we find Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and a recently returned Susan, who was here because her aunt, and new Uncle, were having a honeymoon...and the Twins were in charge...

Yeah...she and Ginny got away as fast as possible.

Anyway, they were currently discussing two things...

"Harry, that is a waste of money" Daphne began

"No its not...trust me. Parvati saw it in Divination..." during a lesson about alternate paths, apparently Trewalney was a, tad, more competent teacher in this current era. "She saw that both Comic companies, DC and Marvel, would create several high grossing movies" Since he went back in 2007, Harry did not see The Dark Knight, or the Marvel Film Universe (poor guy). "Also, during the war, a comic loving millionaire son had his home blown up while I was with Padma..."

They had went, took down a death eater, and all that remained was his Comic Bunker...

What, after her death he got bored...and the guy had virtually every comic printed of DC, Marvel and the companies slash groups absorbed by them.

Adding to that that Parvati had also used Divination to see up to the end result of the Avengers Vs X;Men event...

"Comics may not sell like Twilight" which thankfully wasn't canon in this world "But the millions, if not billions., that would be earned from the comics and movies, especially when your perfect memory, Hermione, allowing me to recall every comic that I ever read...I could obtain both comics publishers, and create a super comic company."

"Wouldn't that be a monopoly?" Hermione had to point out.

"What's a monopoly?" Susan asked, confused as Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Monopolies were only taken out in the Muggle world a hundred years ago, of course they wouldn't know of the concept.

The Goblins themselves had the power to destroy the Wizarding world with a simple magic proof lock on their door, for Merlin's sake.

"Its not...I checked (So did the author, according to his fellow comic book nerds). Anyway, from what I managed to dig up, Marvel Comics made about 125.7 million US dollars in profit the last year from the old timeline, or over 80 million pounds, and I had Luna investigate the local Agapeville comic emporium. From what had been gathered from that store, the comic industry is just as strong in this timeline as the old one...with no real noticeable changes in the comic book characters as far as I can tell. Since I know what ideas will work" Civil War, Truth, Justice and the American Way, Sinestro Corps War and Marvel vs DC (That could be a good way to merge the worlds...if he played it right) "And what to get rid of" Post Infinite Crisis Teen Titans plot, Spiderman coming out with his identity, his marriage being 'demonically retconned' (For you Jedi), Marvel characters getting turned into vampires "To create the ultimate comic worlds. I already have the goblins looking up prices and setting up dummy companies to plan for obtaining the companies, but that's going to be dealt with closer to the end of the summer" in this timeline, the cup occurred a bit earlier than it did before (Really, you have a sports event that can go for days with children loving it...on August 22nd, with 9 days between it and the end of summer...a bit risking it, particularly for those who have to get there two weeks earlier)

"Speaking of the end of summer" Hermione was much more keen to this point, as aside for Harry's little comic gamble (To be fair, the Potter accounts alone made enough that he could obtain one of those companies with a weeks profit after he had some new money invested around in muggle stock by the Goblin stockbrokers) "Now that you, and thus we, are in charge of Hogwarts...we can work on improving the curriculum"

"What, did I make Hogwarts a backwater for learning, a pureblood school for purebloods..." Harry began to ask as Hermione shook her head.

"Its not that bad, and its certainly the best of the British Magical Schools" there were four others, but one was for Werewolf infected children (Beuwolf Magical Institute), one was for the dark arts that was a summer school (Knockturn Prep School), one was for the poorer families aka poorer than the pre change Weasleys (Blain's Magical academy), and the final was a new school, set up by muggle borns, which was the second most credible, but as it was only a few decades old...it still wasn't that good and it was where poorer Muggle borns went (Samson's Sorcery College) "As advertised by the brochures...its middle tier amongst the worlds magical schools. Beuxbatons and Salem are among the better schools"

"Now that we are in control of Hogwarts, we can expand the class offerings to make it a world class school once again, and Plasma can't do anything about it, as he will be too busy trying to get you expelled so he can take control of the school for his own bigoted purposes" Luna said, popping into the little group, also just in her underwear.

"Oh, hey Luna...when did you get back. I though you and your parents were out getting a scope on some news event?" Harry greeted as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, we were...look I even brought back a souvenir...from the scene of the murdered Flamels" she dropped a red stone into the bed as they all stared at her.

"The Flamels..."

"This is the STONE!" Susan said in shock.

"Oh yes, it appears one of their son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's son's had a gambling problem and tried to get the stone...he's arrested now pending trial and I found the stone in a creek nearby"

Only Luna could say that in such a normal tone

"Well, this solves our monetary issue with expanding the schools cirriculum" Susan noted, knowing that the Ministry's corrupt elite would not allow them to expand their budget "By donating some of the gold you make with this stone, we can expand the school's departments as needed"

"Wouldn't the Goblins complain if we start flooding the market with gold...doesn't that make gold less valuable?" Harry asked.

"Not if we do it carefully" Daphne noted the stone with a twisted looking smirk "We can even make the Elixir of Life off of this..."

"Lets think about that later...when we won't be stuck as teenagers for eternity" Harry shook Daphne out of her Slytherin trance "Now then, what does Hogwart's already offer?"

Hermione took out a list

**First Year through Fifth Year required**

Potions

Transfiguration

Charms

Herbology

D.A.D.A

Astronomy

History of Magic

**First Year only**

Flying

**Third Year to Fifth Year electives**

Divination

Arithmancy

Ancient Runes

Care for Magical Creatures

Muggle Studies

Magical Language

**Electives Fifth Year to Seventh Year**

Magical Government

Alchemy

Apparation

"Okay, that's the basics" Harry noted "Now then, we have the capability to expand on these classes, and change them as needed...and no we can't get rid of Divination" he shot Hermione down "Trewalney is better now...if just barely. Perhaps have a test at the end of second year to determine if they have any sort of gift at the subject, but other than that..."

Hermione sighed "Fine...okay then what about a class to introduce muggleborns to the magical world"

"That's a good idea...maybe an arts class. How to magically create art, or how to make muggle like art; portraits, statutes, drawings, photos" Luna said cheerfully

"Dean and Colin would like that" Harry noted "You know...we never really had a class for learning about magical races...Goblins, Giants, House Elves, Veela"

"That's a good point, better make that a required class" Daphne commented as they did some edits to the list. "It could help clear over some of the bigotry, or at least prevent more Goblin wars"

"Too bad Technomancy is illegal..." Luna frowned "That would make an interesting class"

"It would...you know would a Healing class be a good idea" Katie Bell commented as she entered the master bed room as well, taking a seat on the bed side, also in her underwear (With Astoria not participating in sex, and Violet only with Parvati...Harry called it being decent) "When Fred and George accidentally gave me some of that...it could have helped a lot"

"That would help make more healers...but maybe as a post O.W.L class" Harry noted, having some healers among the school population could really help with his tendency to get into lethal situations. Particularly with the Tri Wizard Tournament being hosted again at Hogwarts, arranged already so it couldn't be removed

"Maybe a class of Legilmancy and Occulmency, with a trustworthy teacher" Daphne suggested "It would be a good idea to give more people the skills of it, so long as they know its legal laws"

"After O.W.L's" Susan insisted

"Do you think we can make Astronomy an elective?" Ginny yawned as she also came in, the others apparently listening in to the conversation as they found their way to the very large master bed "Its really tiring"

"Its sort of needed for Potions and Herbology...though maybe a policy to have the Astronomy classes on Friday Night"

"We'd need to hire more Astronomy teachers...but if they only have one class a piece it could be done, particularly with this" Luna noted holding the stone in her hands "You know...what shade of red is this...Scarlet, Crimson, Vermillion..."

"What about Animagi transformation" Hermione grinned, turning into a Otter for the hell of it and then back

"Lets not take it...a bit more cheating than what we did before. But its not a bad idea, and Professor McGonagall could teach it herself" Susan said fairly

"Could a creative writing class be a good idea? People could learn how to write books and stories" Luna suggested

"That and a reporting class, give the Prophet some actually decent staff" Tracy came in and suggested it.

"Decent writers that would drive Skeeter out of a job, sign me up" Harry smirked

"What about a class for managing your home...with all the arranged marriages it would be a class that would be good for the Pureblood girls, not to mention everyone else would benefit" Susan noted

"Of course, the lazy idiots who want an easy A will find the class to be no walk in the park and will slowly suffocate in utter agony" Luna said simply causing many to give her odd looks, of varying concern.

"Um, do we really get any health education?" Hermione noted as all the purebloods frowned.

"I guess not"

"Speaking of Health" Angelina walked in and took a seat as she joined in "What about a Physical Education Courser...don't muggle schools have them?"

"Do we have too" Hermione whimpered

"What, scared of running and sweat?" Katie teased

"No, I'm scared of Dodgeballs being fired at me"

"What is, dodgeball?" Luna asked, while Hermione explained Harry slipped in Physical Ed.

"What about people who set up wards..." Ginny recalled one of the things that Bill did as a Curse Breaking

"That and Curse Breaking...it would be a good idea" Susan noted "Not to mention combat magic, a class to set up yourself to be an Auror"

Eventually, as the rest of the sort of family found there way to the master bedroom, more ideas kept coming off of them, enlarging the list considerably

The final list looked like this, for the Improved Hogwarts, that Plasma could not stop no matter what he said, who he talked to, or what he said about his blood, he couldn't even hire them or play the finance rules to stop them

**First Year through Fifth Year required**

Potions

Transfiguration

Charms

Herbology

D.A.D.A

Astronomy

History of Magic

Magical Beings Study

Contempory Magical Studies

International Magical Studies

**Required, All years**

Physical education

**First Year only**

Flying

Introduction to the Magical World

Writing

**Third Year to Fifth Year electives**

Divination (Requires second year gift testing)

Arithmancy

Ancient Runes

Care for Magical Creatures

Muggle Studies

Magical Language

Art

Creative Writing

Reporting

Household Management

Business

Cooking

Music

Magical and Muggle Religions

Muggle and Magical History; Relations between groups

Ghoul and Ghost Studies

**Third Year only required Courses**

Health Education

**Electives Fifth Year to Seventh Year (N.E.W.T classes the same as before)**

Magical Government (Magical Beings Study, Contempory Magical Studies and International Magical Studies O.W.L)

Alchemy (Potions O.W.L required)

Healing (Potions, Herbology and Charms O.W.L required)

Mind Arts

Animagi training (Transfiguration O.W.L)

Warding (Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms O.W.L)

Curse Breaking (Arithmancy. Ancient Runes, D.A.D.A, Charms O.W.L)

Combat Magic (D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Potions O.W.L)

Legally Breeding Magical Creatures (Care for Magical Creatures O.W.L)

Enchanting (Transfiguration, Ancient runes, Charms O.W.L)

Magical Invention (Transfiguration, Charms and Potions O.W.L)

Apparation (Payed course)

**Next chapter; The Quidditch World Cup!**

**By the way, as some comic names were used as characters, note they were named for them, not the namesake of them**


	64. Wives and Walpurgis Riot

Delayed by video project, but finally here.

Faves 401

Alerts 395

C2's 41, Popular Harry Potter Stories...YAY!

Review replies

...Perhaps I should have requested more?

Naruhina; If I had time between school and fanfiction...

Leaf; I try

azphxbrd; Your wish...

Brief recap of important point

_"Speaking of the end of summer" Hermione was much more keen to this point, as aside for Harry's little comic gamble (To be fair, the Potter accounts alone made enough that he could obtain one of those companies with a weeks profit after he had some new money invested around in muggle stock by the Goblin stockbrokers) "Now that you, and thus we, are in charge of Hogwarts...we can work on improving the curriculum"_

_"What, did I make Hogwarts a backwater for learning, a pureblood school for purebloods..." Harry began to ask as Hermione shook her head._

_"Its not that bad, and its certainly the best of the British Magical Schools" there were four others, but one was for Werewolf infected children (Beuwolf Magical Institute), one was for the dark arts that was a summer school (Knockturn Prep School), one was for the poorer families aka poorer than the pre change Weasleys (Blain's Magical academy), and the final was a new school, set up by muggle borns, which was the second most credible, but as it was only a few decades old...it still wasn't that good and it was where poorer Muggle borns went (Samson's Sorcery College) "As advertised by the brochures...its middle tier amongst the worlds magical schools. Beuxbatons and Salem are among the better schools"_

_"Now that we are in control of Hogwarts, we can expand the class offerings to make it a world class school once again, and Plasma can't do anything about it, as he will be too busy trying to get you expelled so he can take control of the school for his own bigoted purposes" Luna said, popping into the little group, also just in her underwear._

Is my Command; Hogwart's headmaster's office, some time later

The face that Plasma had could give all but Voldemort nightmares, and even he would require some sort of therapy session.

In fact, it was so much hatred that the killer intent was making even Hagrid's most dangerous pets, from Bob the Manticore, to Tibbles the Three Headed Dog, to Twitchy the flesh eating Squirrel, tremble.

Potter was making changes to HIS school, adding classes Purebloods DIDN'T need (or could do in the majority of cases, not that they'd admit it)

They did not need to learn about other, inferior cultures, inferior beings, and the mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to learn how to do magic alone, let alone the most advanced skills.

But...and though he tried legal methods, and methods that were slightly called threats, and real threats, nothing would make the brat change his mind.

"So...Potter thinks he can run Hogwarts...perhaps you should consider a...different tactic than just trying to slip something past him...with him having 13 girls that won't be easy" for Plasma had taken down the wards in a desperate hope of taking Potter's heir founder status away...it failed but...

It allowed Bellatrix, whose body was possessed by Voldemort, to apparate straight into the office.

"LESTRANGE!" Plasma said in shock as the female's eyes glowed red.

"Her body, yes, but currently she is not at home. The poor thing is...napping right now. Right now, the one in control...is Lord Voldemort" He said as he approached the shocked Plasma "I have...a proposition for you"

_Meanwhile, Quidditch World Cup grounds_

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Fudge...what I do with the stadium's tower I payed for my private use...is none of your business" he did, having invested in his own, private point for watching, even installing a floo network that connected to his Castle's floo.

"THEY ARE DANGEROUS..."

"Over 100,000 wizards with sticks capable of causing mass destruction are in this stadium, I call that far more dangerous, particularly with the full moon some time away.

On recommendation from Angelina, he had decided to invite not only Hogwart's students who couldn't get tickets themselves, but from Hermione, invited people from Beuwolf Magical Institute, Blain's Magical academy and Samson's Sorcery College, along with having made donations of money, equipment and books to the school.

After all, the Goblins gave some allowance to them using the stone to make gold, if they were allowed to gold up some of their wares as well, with oaths to return the stone to them afterwords.

It was the school for poor werewolf children being invited, the poor kids who were found out by the Ministry as bitten, who were causing all the trouble.

Honestly, in this timeline it would appear that Fenrir Greyback's love for biting young wizards was tempered by Amelia and a special squad of aurors who lacked werewolf hate. They had managed at one point to tag him with a spell that pointed out the werewolf's location, though only as a werewolf, allowing them to track him down and try to kill him, which never seemed to happen, or at least stop him biting people, or at least keeping the children from being taken by him.

They went to Beuwolf, where they got an education...it wasn't Hogwarts, but it was the best they could get.

"THEY ARE WEREWOLVES!"

"And Umbridge looks like a hag, which is actually dangerous to wizards, yet you keep her" Luna pointed out with a frown "You may like her giving you blow-jobs, but that is hardly an excuse, as werewolves have wolf like tendecies of loyalty, devotion to their pack, sort of speak" Example being that Remus is less likely to cheat on his wife than even someone like James "And stronger sexual appetite as well"

Fudge looked like one of those red faced Monkeys...poor monkeys being compared to him.

'_Why do you let Luna insult him_' Harry moped

'_Because Harry...she's...special_' Daphne told him with an amused air '_Like Hermione, I can't control her...I can control you_'.

Harry sighed in mock defeat

"Minister, the tower is in my name, the contract says I control who enters it...now go before I have to do something your not like" Fudge fled in defeat.

Right now, he was alerady rather annoyed the Ministry as it was, well more so than normal, when Rita wrote an article about his relationship with Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Parvati, Padma, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, Luna, Tracey, Astoria and Violet.

He heard a rumor that she was looking to try and get information about Angelina and Alicia's O.W.L's, of course they did pretty well, the bug was looking for ways to make blood traitors seem dumber.

_Angelina Johnson has acieved.  
_

_Potions O  
_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense O  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E_

_Astronomy E  
_

_History of Magic E  
_

_Care for Magical Creatures E  
_

_Magical Languages A_

_Angelina has qualifed for N.E.W.T level coures in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic and Care for Magical Creatures_

_Alicia Johnson has achieved.  
_

_Potions E  
_

_Transfiguration O  
_

_Defense O  
_

_Charms E  
_

_Herbology E_

_Astronomy A  
_

_History of Magic E  
_

_Care for Magical Creatures E  
_

_Magical Languages E_

_Alicia has qualifed for N.E.W.T level coures in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Care for Magical Creatures and Magical Languages _

(A/N, anyone remember these?)

She didn't buzz about and see anything, of course, she made an entire article based off the rumors...and when the first bit of mail from a gold digger pureblood came to attempt to kill one of them...he had to take some action he really didn't want to do too soon.

He had to go and pay the stupid marriage service department and take up the long, annoying and painful matter of taking on the names...and more dangerously deciding what girl had what role...

It was a way to die a slow, hard death really, a horror he had hoped to save until they had decided the plan on their own.

Via inheritance, proxy and contracts, he needed a lady Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Black Potter Davis Bones Lovegood Johnson Bell, Spinnet and Greengrass, not to mention Patil as well via a more recent contract, and the Granger magical family that got squibbed out, that the Goblins mentioned had an entire library of potion books in their vault (To get those Tomes, Hermione gave him no choice)

Some were simple enough, Hermione Potter-Granger, Tracy Potter-Davis, Susan Potter-Bones, Luna Potter-Lovegood, Angelina Potter-Johnson, Alicia Potter-Spinnet and Katie Potter-Bell.

But, the other families were a...different story

Eight families, and only Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Daphne, Astoria and Violet were there to fill the 'role' of sorts...and that only got a little mitigated when Daphne and Astoria got an agreement on their name, and everyone agreeing Daphne would be the right one to be Daphne Potter-Slytherin, while Astoria was Astoria Potter-Greengrass.

That still left six families, and four girls

Did that mean he had to soul bond two more girls...and that was assuming that they didn't have a name they had to fulfill (Like the Delacours that Luna kept trying to push on him)

Was he doomed?

Anyway...putting aside the debate on what to do with the more controversial of the far too many families that Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Black Granger Davis Bones Lovegood Patil Johnson Bell Spinnet Greengrass Potter had to deal with whenever he had to write his name (perhaps he should look into getting a stamp to put on official documents or something?), he noted that the game was about to begin...

_A game with the same end results as Canon, aside for the fact that at the end a Bulgarian Version of Hermione came out to see Krum after the game_

While fate may seem to be happy to give Krum a happier ending...some thing's didn't change.

In a sense...the rioting, drunk death eaters.

Now, Harry had originally been planning to use Polyjuice to hide who would beat them up...but Daphne had unearthed something that made the original plan obsolete.

Though, due to legal reasons, that he had Susan and Daphne explain in legalese and Reading between the lines style, he had instructed the girls to help the younger students that had seen the game via Harry's tower seat donation stay out of the way.

Sirius, who had come with them, stayed with him. The old dog had been living with Andromeda and Narcissa, but still did see Harry from time to time.

He seemed rather proud of Harry's females, but that isn't important right now.

Now, as the twenty odd drunken death eaters began to approach him, setting random things on fire while spinning the Robbert's muggle family like tops, there were two sorts of aurors about...Aurors like Remus, Frank and Lucius who were currently trying to prevent casualties as dark fire began to consume the campsite; Remus slipping into a partially collapsed tent to rescue little Kevin, Lucius saving the two little broomstick flying witches as a reducto curse flew at them and Frank dragging a drunken Archie the Crossdressing Wizard out of the line of fire...

Then you had the Fudge Aurors, who were cowering behind a large rock.

So, one kind is doing nothing, the other is facing the whole 'Save hundreds or save four' debate.

Harry glared at the drunken mob, knowing that it was people like this that ruined his first time in life...

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Harry blasted his signature spell at each and every death eater, knocking their wands out of their hands as they seemed shocked someone would stand up to them..."Sirius, now!"

Sirius nodded as he turned into his dog animagi form and caught the two little Robberts on his back, then the two parents with his teeth, the magical dog having enough strength to skid them a few tent rows away from the Death Eaters as he focused on his assignment, protecting the muggles from any spell fire as Harry went after the Death Eaters.

"_STUPEFY_!" normally, he'd use more lethal spells, but killing them would cause too much political issues, as pointed out earlier the girls can control him, but not each other.

Some might call it, being whipped. But, it was perfectly acceptable, especially with the little surprise that Harry had found out.

But, none the less, the stunners smashed into the death eaters, tripping them up like Dominoes.

"_ACCIO DEATH EATER MASKS_!" He rapidly summoned the masks off the bastard's faces, revealing who they were to the world as two parties approached.

One, who had stopped the collateral damage from killing someone; people like Remus, Arthur, Frank, Alice and other Aurors or Ministry types who were in Amelia's camp of honesty.

Then, you had Fudge and Umbitch, who stormed at him in a fury with his own aurors in tow, along with Fudge's new lackey, Percival Prewett, the magically impotent Slytherin.

"POTTER! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH AUROR WORK! AURORS, ARREST HIM!"

Dawlish and Rancor moved to do it, but Remus and Frank stepped forward, blocking them.

"Fudge, the Aurors are mine, not yours...and if you haven't noticed, Harry prevented the mass destruction of magical lives. More than your aurors did"

"ITS NOT LIKE YOUR BLOOD TRAITORS DID ANYTHING!"

Kevin, who was still in Remus's arms, shaking in remnant terror, glared at the Minister

"He saved me! You didn't do anythin'! He's a hero!"

"WHY YOU BRAT!" Umbridge seemed ready to crucio the two year old...before Lucius approached the downed death eaters.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, MALFOY!" Fudge growled as Lucius looked at him bored.

"Its called, arresting them. I do believe I'm paid to arrest dark wizards" the blond haired Malfoy drawled.

"Then arrest Potter for playing the role of a auror, which he is not..."

"Fudge, I do believe you are correct about me not being an auror, but I am afraid your mistaken in me not being allowed to defend myself" he drew from his pocket a roll of official parchment "Read it"

Percy grabbed it, read it to himself, and paled.

"ITS A FORGERY!"

"Do you not see the official goblin seal?" Harry pointed out as the entire Fudge sided paled.

"It would appear, you built your little sports arena, the poorly defended, death eater infested sports arena...on Potter land. Thus, as the campsite is owned by me" And rent payed by the Robberts to him as his predecessors apparently used this area to graze a flock of winged horses that a previous Potter lady had owned "Thus, according to the Goblins, you owe me a few thousand galleons for illegally building it"

"YOU UPSTART HALF BLOOD! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WE WILL PAY YOU! YOU SHOULD BE PAYING US FOR GRACING YOU..." Umbitch began as Harry rose an eyebrow.

"With your hideous, ugly, inbred face...no thanks. By the way, the owed galleons were already seized by the Goblins from the Ministry vault" Fudge paled, his budget! "And wards have been reestablished here. I had planned to deal with this in the Wizengamot, but you have forced my hand...BE GONE! HOUSE POTTER WELCOMES YOU ALL NOT ON ANY OF ITS LANDS!"

The wards reacted, as the Pureblood crowed vanished, knocked to the edge of the property...specifically in a mud hole.

Harry turned to the good side "Take these...disgraces to humanity out of here, and maOke sure everyone gets out of here safely. Oh...and may your marriage be fruitful and forever" he said to a blushing Amelia and Arthur "And to you, Professor Remus...I hope James and Teddy liked those stuffed animals I sent them"

As he made small talk, a single question was going between the time travelers, from Harry to the rest of them

'_Um...what am I going to do with the stadium_?'

Speaking of, while Harry wondered what to do with it, we find Alex waking up, having slept through the entire riot.

"What did I miss?"


	65. Hiring before the new year

Delayed as finals attack, expect normal timetable to return after the 13th. By the way, been getting back into Total Drama with the new season, and thus decided to slip in the most appropriate one into this story. I've seen up to episode Backstabbers a hoy, so don't spoil anything past that. OR ELSE

Faves 405

Alerts 402

C2's 40...One of the owners of one must have gotten deleted. With the lemon crusade (A/N, don't expect in any chapters to come, I hate writing them and now it can get stories deleted)

Review replies

...Do I need to get the Yakuza to make you review? Or the Mafia...or whatever organized crime group you guys fear?

Good ol' Ap: Never stop reviewing my pal. Your safe from the mafia...anyway he does know, but he has other plans

Leaf; Your also safe from the mob, and that is an option. What will happen to it...well that depends on what I write

Hpnut; If your just new to this story, you get a grace period. If not...the mob knocks on your door

Naruhina; I had trouble not only passing the 3000 barrier, but also taking her into the story...anyway I have plans to have her pop by again. How...

That, another reviewer who will not be meeting the mafia or yakuza...or Gamabunta's passy...or that mermaid mafia guy, will be showed in this chapter!

Recap

_Kevin, who was still in Remus's arms, shaking in remnant terror, glared at the Minister_

_"He saved me! You didn't do anythin'! He's a hero!"_

_"WHY YOU BRAT!" Umbridge seemed ready to crucio the two year old...before Lucius approached the downed death eaters._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, MALFOY!" Fudge growled as Lucius looked at him bored._

_"Its called, arresting them. I do believe I'm paid to arrest dark wizards" the blond haired Malfoy drawled._

_"Then arrest Potter for playing the role of a auror, which he is not..."_

_"Fudge, I do believe you are correct about me not being an auror, but I am afraid your mistaken in me not being allowed to defend myself" he drew from his pocket a roll of official parchment "Read it"_

_Percy grabbed it, read it to himself, and paled._

_"ITS A FORGERY!"_

_"Do you not see the official goblin seal?" Harry pointed out as the entire Fudge sided paled._

_"It would appear, you built your little sports arena, the poorly defended, death eater infested sports arena...on Potter land. Thus, as the campsite is owned by me" And rent payed by the Robberts to him as his predecessors apparently used this area to graze a flock of winged horses that a previous Potter lady had owned "Thus, according to the Goblins, you owe me a few thousand galleons for illegally building it"_

_"YOU UPSTART HALF BLOOD! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WE WILL PAY YOU! YOU SHOULD BE PAYING US FOR GRACING YOU..." Umbitch began as Harry rose an eyebrow._

_"With your hideous, ugly, inbred face...no thanks. By the way, the owed galleons were already seized by the Goblins from the Ministry vault" Fudge paled, his budget! "And wards have been reestablished here. I had planned to deal with this in the Wizengamot, but you have forced my hand...BE GONE! HOUSE POTTER WELCOMES YOU ALL NOT ON ANY OF ITS LANDS!"_

_The wards reacted, as the Pureblood crowed vanished, knocked to the edge of the property...specifically in a mud hole._

_Harry turned to the good side "Take these...disgraces to humanity out of here, and make sure everyone gets out of here safely. Oh...and may your marriage be fruitful and forever" he said to a blushing Amelia and Arthur "And to you, Professor Remus...I hope James and Teddy liked those stuffed animals I sent them"_

_As he made small talk, a single question was going between the time travelers, from Harry to the rest of them_

'_Um...what am I going to do with the stadium_?'

End Recap

_Potter Island_

Normally, such a outright provocation of the Purebloods would get Harry stuck on a couch...but the reason the purebloods got the boot, and the fact that their fate was not only hilarious, but perfectly legal (There was no law about dumping purebloods in mud puddles, or any body of mud, ironic isn't it, until about 5 hours after they got back)

And as to the Stadium, Harry had no real idea what the hell to do with it. Angelina wanted it as the new Harpies stadium, Ginny wanted it on Potter Island, Hermione wanted to make it a museum, Luna wanted it to be made into a observatory.

He actually thought about moving it to Hogwarts...he had the Goblins figuring out his options.

As to the Death Eaters who decided to go and riot, they were in Azkaban (no one on his side knew that Voldemort now had control of it...), despite pureblood objections.

Though Theodore Nott and his betrothed Solstice sent him a Hallmark card in thanks

Disturbing how they were right...even if few knew it.

And now, in the last bit of time before school (I may have said they had more than in the old timeline...did I. Well, they do), it was time to hire teachers.

Before the Ministry, or Plasma, realized it

For now, hundreds of application files littered their table.

"Dumbledore never had to deal with this...only idiots and the desperate ever took the only jobs he had to pick" Tracy grumbled

"Well, we already sorted out the 90% of purebloods unqualified to even teach second years...scary as it sounds" Parvati noted the really, really roaring fire.

"Pureblood intelligence sickens me, it embarrasses me to no end" Daphne muttered as she looked at the huge poster, with pins, of the teaching roster

**First Year through Fifth Year required**

Potions **Snape**

Transfiguration **Mcgonagall**

Charms **Flitwick**

Herbology **Sprout**

D.A.D.A **Moody, see clause later (A/N, I went from bottom to top for some reason)**

Astronomy **Sinastra**

History of Magic **Kroot**

Magical Beings Study

Contempory Magical Studies **Kroot**

International Magical Studies

**Required, All years**

Physical education

**First Year only**

Flying **Hooch**

Introduction to the Magical World **McGonagall**

Writing

**Third Year to Fifth Year electives**

Divination (Requires second year gift testing) **Trewalney **

Arithmancy **Vector**

Ancient Runes **Babbling**

Care for Magical Creatures **Hagrid**

Muggle Studies **Burbage **

Magical Language** Lingua**

Art

Creative Writing

Reporting

Household Management

Business

Cooking

Music

Magical and Muggle Religions **Burbage **

Muggle and Magical History; Relations between groups **Kroot**

Ghoul and Ghost Studies

**Third Year only required Courses**

Health Education

**Electives Fifth Year to Seventh Year (N.E.W.T classes the same as before)**

Magical Government (Magical Beings Study, Contempory Magical Studies and International Magical Studies O.W.L) **Crouch**

Alchemy (Potions O.W.L required) **Snape**

Healing (Potions, Herbology and Charms O.W.L required) **Pomfrey, she requested the help for minor problems like colds and running noses**

Mind Arts **Snape**

Animagi training (Transfiguration O.W.L) **Mcgonagall**

Warding (Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms O.W.L)

Curse Breaking (Arithmancy. Ancient Runes, D.A.D.A, Charms O.W.L)

Combat Magic (D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Potions O.W.L)** Moody, they checked and he was the real one, put him in Hogwarts already**

Legally Breeding Magical Creatures (Care for Magical Creatures O.W.L) **Hagrid...maybe**

Enchanting (Transfiguration, Ancient runes, Charms O.W.L)

Magical Invention (Transfiguration, Charms and Potions O.W.L)

Apparation (Payed course) **Ministries job**

"We're going to need a bigger staff table" Padma commented

"Hagrid's on it...assuming he doesn't get lost in an Ikea store or something" Harry commented as Hermione laughed.

"Hagrid...in an Ikea store! That's just...that wouldn't happen"

_Meanwhile, in an Ikea store_

"WHERE THE BELLOWING BUG BEARS ARE THE CASH REGISTERS...or the bathroom! AND WHY ARE ALL THE NAMES SCANDINAVIAN!"

_Back to Potter Castle_

"...Um, amusing possibility aside...and any last minute class ideas" Luna picked up a Half Blood's resume "Arthur Light, managed to create illuminating clothes...maybe for Magical Invention or Enchanting?"

"The guy's a pedophile, he raped a dozen muggle girls" Daphne pointed out with disgust

"Burn" Harry commented as his application was rejected

"Okay then...Yakko Warner, master musician certified by the Magical Musical Academy of Vienna, certified genius 5 I.Q points below Hermione...possibly insane..." Harry frowned

"He's just as sane as I am" Luna commented as Violet blinked

"Um...just as sane as Harry" Ginny offered

Daphne looked at the sheet "He's no good"

"You sure...he's the best we had all day" Katie commented

"The Warner magical family are personas non grata in England...the guy's brother Wacko apparently gave Fudge a wedgie 10 years ago..."

"Damn..."

"Harry Language!"

"Yes Hermione" as Susan picked up a application

"Okay, Mung Dall, master wizard chef, cooking accident swelled his nose and turned his skin blue forever, owes 5000 galleons to goblins"

"Burn" Harry muttered. Were there any good candidates?

It was then that there was a knocking at the door, the time travelers suddenly glad they had clothes on.

After all, keeping Plasma out of the hiring table was more important than sex...for now.

Luna stepped up to the door, and there was a lovegood at the door...as in the girl looked like Luna, but enough differences existed in the tone of her skin, and her whiter hair, to show she wasn't Luna's long lost twin sister. She was dressed in a green sweater, with blue stockings and a skirt, and thus was conservatively dressed for muggle standards, like she lived in some cold place like Northern Canada or something.

"Dawn!"

"Cousin Luna!" they hugged as the group sweat dropped

Even if they knew the Lovegoods were a numerous family, and the owners of Agapeville...it still disturbed a few of them to think the world had more Xeno's and Luna's running around.

It was one of those...questionable acts of the new universe, along with the new first years Alex, Ben, Carl, Dennis, Evan, Finn, Gilbert, Hank, Ian, Jacob, Kyle, Leon, Mike, Ned, Owen, Patrick, Quinn, Ryan, Sam, Ted, Ulysses, Vinnie, Xavier, Yax and Zack Creevy.

How was it possible for there to be 26 same age, all magical Creevy Brothers, did Karma really hate them that much! (Particularly with the Creevy's owning a Camera giant in this timeline)

"Your aura is...so brilliantly happy! Its like you unlocked true happiness" she said in the Lovegood accent, thought it seemed tinted with another sort "You must have unlocked the time locked memories!"

"I know, your predictions are so accurate..." At everyone's awkward, and slightly disturbed looks, Luna explained "Everyone, my Canadian Cousin, Dawn Lovegood, Divination Prodigy, Magiczoologist, plain Zoologist and Herbologist. Its been years since we've seen each other...not since the last Lovegood Five Year International Family reunion in Woodstock"

Of course the Lovegood's would have a place in Woodstock...

"Um, how did you find this place?" Daphne demanded, the goblin wards were meant to give them some privacy.

Dawn frowned "Your parents never had any time for you or your sister, causing deep rooted pain in your heart you hide behind your cynical attitude"

Daphne and Astoria looked...rather disturbed

"Its in your aura" Dawn clarified.

"Um...what's this about auras?" Harry asked, a bit disturbed himself, and hoping she didn't read his.

"Aura reading is really advanced Divination, you learn in in N.E.W.T classes. Its good for therapists" Parvati explained.

"I also write short stories for muggle writing prompts...though I need a job...by the way your aura reads great inner pain from constant rejection by your peers that resulted you retreating into books, that you eventually gave up when you also got your memories back" Dawn said to a now disturbed Hermione.

"You willing to take writing classes?" Harry offered, finally getting a...somewhat disturbing new teacher, but then again Hagrid was an eight feet tall man and Snape looked like he'd really poison Crabbe and Goyle in this timeline

"If I can teach aura reading as well, yes. By the way, your aura of sadness, repressed pain and constant pain is oddly masked by an aura of love, confidence and purpose. Your truly a polarizing person in that way"

Harry decided to take that as a compliment, as the girl seemed to vanish into thin air...without apparation.

"Why can't my life be normal" Harry asked no one in particular

"At least you didn't end up with half the castle stuck to you at the end of the first term" Hermione joked (See the omake in the reviews from chapter 11...I think)

"Okay then...lets see if any good people are even in this pile..." Alicia grabbed the top one, and immediatly tossed it, as it said "wanted in Togo for murder and arson"

Well...eventually they found some decent people...it came down to the last application though

**First Year through Fifth Year required**

Potions **Snape**

Transfiguration **Mcgonagall**

Charms **Flitwick**

Herbology **Sprout**

D.A.D.A **Moody  
**

Astronomy **Sinastra**

History of Magic **Kroot**

Magical Beings Study (They had to go far for this one) **Omnias Omnirue**

Contempory Magical Studies **Kroot**

International Magical Studies **Geneva Gennex**

**Required, All years**

Physical education **Sam Swift**

**First Year only**

Flying **Hooch**

Introduction to the Magical World **McGonagall**

Writing **Dawn Lovegood**

**Third Year to Fifth Year electives**

Divination (Requires second year gift testing) **Trewalney**

Arithmancy **Vector**

Ancient Runes **Babbling**

Care for Magical Creatures **Hagrid**

Muggle Studies **Burbage**

Magical Language** Lian Lingua**

Art **Pamela Pastel**

Creative Writing **Dawn Lovegood**

Reporting **J J Jamerson**

Household Management **Mary Nott (Yeah, she's alive)**

Business **Sam Shutters**

Cooking **Greg Gourmet **

Music **Max Muse**

Magical and Muggle Religions **Burbage**

Muggle and Magical History; Relations between groups **Kroot**

Ghoul and Ghost Studies **Maddie Fenton**

**Third Year only required Courses**

Health Education **Shawn Sexton**

**Electives Fifth Year to Seventh Year (N.E.W.T classes the same as before)**

Magical Government (Magical Beings Study, Contempory Magical Studies and International Magical Studies O.W.L) **Crouch**

Alchemy (Potions O.W.L required) **Snape**

Healing (Potions, Herbology and Charms O.W.L required) **Pomfrey**

Mind Arts **Snape**

Animagi training (Transfiguration O.W.L) **McGonagall**

Warding (Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms O.W.L) **Samson Safeguard**

Curse Breaking (Arithmancy. Ancient Runes, D.A.D.A, Charms O.W.L) **Searton Safecracker**

Combat Magic (D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Potions O.W.L)** Moody**

Legally Breeding Magical Creatures (Care for Magical Creatures O.W.L) **Hagrid**

Enchanting (Transfiguration, Ancient runes, Charms O.W.L) **Beau Belle **

Magical Invention (Transfiguration, Charms and Potions O.W.L) **Igneius Inventus**

Aura Reading (Requires Divination O.W.L) **Dawn Lovegood**

Apparation (Payed course) **Ministries job**

Just as they finished...an owl flew in with a important looking message, which read

_"Dear new owner of Hogwarts_

_I do send my condolences for the passing of Albus Dumbledore, he was such a good friend of mine. None the less, as headmaster of Salem Witch's Institute, I wish to tell you that my school will indeed be participating in the TriWizard, or should I say Quadwizard Tournament_

_Until October 31st when we truly first meet, _

_Headmaster Charles Xavier_

**Okay, Hogwarts next, lets see if I finally stuck an end of the summer chapter!**


	66. Fourth Year starts with surprises

good, I got some reviews...no mafia for you. Now then, some things are coming up in my modern life, which makes the idea forming process all that more difficult. Not to mention, I do a lot of research of other fanfictions for ideas to make this story better, so that takes up a lot of time as well

Note, I noticed an error with the centering so I am going to fix it

Faves 405

Alerts 402

C2's 40...wow its static

Raw; Hogwarts gets better and Plasma gets annoyed

Leaf; He failed to get that one memo

Reishin; They aren't X men, its just an effect of what was explained a few chapters ago by the Illuminati

azphxbrd They ranted, and Harry ignored it. Simple as that

Naruhina; Only those three were really cameos, aside for Dawn from TDRI, the rest were all made up

Now then, I believe you've seen how there's been a lemon and reading purge in Fanfiction recently. For that reason...until it reasonably cools down do not expect anything above fluff to appear. I do not want to be deleted...this goes to all stories.

How ironic, while this purge is going on I'm working on a story with a foe capable of destroying realities...wonder if he's involved

Okay, from what I've seen, the victims are Reading Stories, Violent to an excess Stories and Lemons. Any other subspecies of fanfictions I'm missing?

But ignoring that, let us get back to Hogwarts! Also, read and comment on a little short story I recently put up...

_Hogwarts_

Normally, to get to Hogwarts, one must take a long train from London to Hogsmeade, but seeing as Harry owned Hogwarts...to his charagin, he could easily floo into Hogwarts...

Specifically, into Plasma's office...as he was threatening the Sorting Hat with his wand.

"...You damn piece of disgusting felt, you will not sort the mud..."

"Hem hem" Harry muttered as he and his merry band of thirteen entered his office, startling the pureblood as the hat almost seemed to stick out a seam, like a tongue, at the man.

"Potter...GET OUT OF MY OFFICE" he said with a edge

"Plasma...I own this school, this office...so its mine, your just squatting here. " Plasma glared at Harry with the general Pureblood bigot hate.

"Now listen here Potter, I am headmaster..."

"As I said earlier, all you are is the announcer, the scapegoat for when things go wrong and an unnecessary burden on the payroll. I hired the new teachers for the expanded curriculum..."

"I SENT YOU A OFFICIAL PUREBLOOD COMPLAINT!"

"I am not a pureblood so it doesn't matter. I burnt it. Why do you even want to take off courses? Don't you want to show the world that purebloods can beat muggle borns and half bloods at everything..." the results showed that they can't.

"TRADITION..."

"Sucks" Harry cut him off "I don't have any plans to behead my house elf when he gets old. I don't plan on putting any marriage contracts on my kids...so shut up and remember, the purebloods in the government may be keeping you here..." the Headmaster was an appointed position by the Minister, and with the head of the Wizengamot in Fudge's pocket, that couldn't be changed, and he wasn't sure if he could use his power as Heir of the Four Founders to get rid of him "and enough people may have pureblood leaning to keep you here, but do any sort of action against the students...and enough will get rid of you"

A put down, obvious attempts at sabotage, attempted sexual advances...and he'd be gone.

Plasma glared at the upstart, before he smirked evilly. For Voldemort had given him a useful little tidbit.

"But don't forget this either, heir...of the founders. Hogwarts isn't your domain...if you don't have a Representative of the four houses. You may run the castle...but you can't overrule the Government's ruling"

Harry rose an eyebrow in surprise.

'_Well, technically you do have girls from all four houses...just not from this timeline?_' Susan pointed out

_'Do you think it counts...'_

_'We managed to floo into the most heavily warded part of Hogwarts...so I think so magically, but legally, unless you want to say your from the future..._' Susan began

'_Are you saying...' _

_'You could find a way to get a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in this timeline among us in this family, or you could choose to say that you come from an alternate timeline and be declared insane...or allow Plasma to be unmovable legally...'_

_'What about magically, Daphne?'_

_'There's a reason you have to put up all those official documents for the marriage, Harr_y' Susan sighed

Harry gave Plasma a dark look "Remember Plasma, all you can do from there is announce at meals. Expulsion, clubs, teachers... you can't interfere at all..."

"And you, boy, can't use your power to change your grades"

'_With me around, he wouldn't dar_e' Hermione quipped

"Ditto to you, Plasma" Harry snarked, and while Plasma had to wonder what Ditto meant, Harry and his group left.

However, as it is for someone like Harry...normality would forever elude him...as he would find this year...not even the simple need of the same dorm as his fellows would be his.

For not even 100 paces from the headmasters, Fawkes was flying right in front of them.

'_Shouldn't he be mourning Dumbledore or something_?' Daphne frowned

"Welcome, space travelers. It is a pleasure to finally have a face to face meeting with you" Fawkes spoke with a deep voice.

"Okay, I officially need therapy!" Phoenixes talk in this reality? Why did Dumbledore never mention it.

"You have 13 mates, your covered already" Fawkes commented.

"Um...11...er, mating..." He did not have sex with Astoria or Violet...they were too young. The only reason there was some mental communication was due to the fact that the entire coven shared it once activated. "Erm, lets get off this topic...um, how do I put this..."

"You expected that I would have flown off with the death of Dumbledore...I read your sixth year" Fawkes commented. "The Phoenix of this new world...are different from the ones you knew back in the previous timeline. We are Beings here, and I am guardian of Hogwarts, and have been since its founding"

"Okay..."

"Plasma...he is a dark being. He is an infection in my domain! The entire notion of blood purity has been a cancer in this castle, yet as a Phoenix..."

"You can't do much..." Susan said in realization. A Phoenix in combat was about as dangerous as a ninja goose...capable of damage but overall...not that scary.

"Yes, I generally serve the Headmasters, for the law of the Minister appointing the Headmaster is rather new, but of the several under that law, only Phineas was a bad fit. Plasma...is 1000 times worse. You must remove him...and I am familiar with magical legality...I even got a law degree from both Cambridge and Oxford..."

"How?" Astoria frowned, wondering how a talking bird got law degrees.

"A lot of confundus charms..." he and Albus got bored in the fifties. "You need a, in this world, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in your family..." Harry paled briefly "I am patient, I ask you not to rush, or do something you would never do"

Harry recalled what Lilith had told him

Flashback

_What, should you, or any of the girls, have sex with someone whose life you have not saved, they get pulled into your coven...but as servants. They would be below you, below the girls, and would have to do anything one of their masters tells them, like a house elf"_

End Flashback

"Harry...why are you blocking us out?" Parvati demanded. Harry rarely ever did that...it was generally bad for his health, and his ability to avoid a couch, to do so.

"Its...unpleasant"

"It quite is...as I said I don't expect you to do so. As I said earlier, I am patient. I am confident you can dispose of him by the end of the year...but until then, as the Heir of the Four Founders, you are entitled to your own quarters" Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulders.

"Hold onto Harry, or to each other" they did so, but all were somehow connected to Harry, as Fawkes flamed them away...

Into a dusty old room, more of a study with large bookshelves of ancient tomes, that seemed nearly as inviting as Grimmauld Place.

Only Hermione seemed to be impressed, and that was more from the spell books from the 10th century.

Fawkes seemed to note the disrepair here "The Founders Quarters...oh how I remember it well. Shame it hasn't been touched in years...centuries even. Its like the Room of Wills...or Room of Requirement as it is now known. Though, it can be changed without exiting the room..."

The room suddenly became dust free.

"Like that" Fawkes mused. "Now then, you have control of the wards surrounding all the castle's grounds, up to the ward stones on the borders of the Forbidden Forest...though you lack control of Hogsmeade. All the none dark creatures of the Forbidden Forest with some form of intelligence will respect you, and may head your call. May I recommend dealing with the Acromantulas. The Giant spiders were kept under control mainly by powerful wards, it kept them grounded in one spot while they were mostly fed by the many non magical creatures in the forest; wild deer, boar, foxes, beaver, ect. The centaurs hunt the spiders...but even then, they breed quite fast"

'_This is why you don't introduce animals or plants. 9 times out of 10, they mess up their environment'_ Luna mused sadly.

"Do you think I should let the Basalisk at them?" Harry asked Fawkes, who was quite familiar with the wildlife of the Forbidden Forest.

Fawkes frowned "As long as it only goes after the Spiders...it could actually work out. The beast's appetite will ensure that the spiders are controlled. It could even regain some sort of balance to the food chain...you know you could probably make a communication device with the beast. The moving architecture of Hogwarts should allow you to create a tunnel to the forest..."

"Wait, are you saying that I..."

"Your mates too..."

"...Okay, we could alter Hogwarts on whim"

"Pretty much" Fawkes mused. 'I am so glad James Potter and the Marauders could never accomplish that, or the Twin Duo' the thought of their prank potential with that power...

Harry frowned as a device that sort of looked like one of the playground megaphones appeared next to him, as he coughed a few times, as he spoke in parseltongue

_'Leave the Chamber to hunt only Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest_!' Harry hissed

'_I will_' The snake responded as the megaphone vanished.

"I will leave you to your devices...you know what you must do Harry" Fawkes took off into the air, leaving the time travelers in their new adobe...with hours to kill...

Surprisingly no sex came from it.

"We need to make this place...fit" Parvati noted the dank looking tower "Okay..."

"Access to Hogwart's library 24-7!" Hermione added at once, as the room shook a bit...before a door appeared, with the words To Library, etched on the entrance.

"Of course..." Alicia chuckled. "But...I'm thinking we could use...well a private bedroom...20 person bed" a side on began to bud from the tower.

"I'M NOT GETTING 7 MORE GIRLS!"

"Its called planning ahead..." Alicia began

"Astoria and Violet need their own room..." Daphne began

"No!" they whined

"No?" Harry said like it was terrible news.

"We want in!" they begged as Harry paled

"Your 12!"

"BODY ONLY!"

"You had sex with us when we were 12" Ginny pointed out herself and Luna

'_Please..._' Harry begged. He didn't want to be a pedophile...

"Technically, you have no reason to deny them. The law is on their side...and we don't have any problem with it"

"DOES MY OPINION COUNT AT ALL!"

"No" Harry slumped in defeat.

"Well then...we need some couches" a pair of couches rose up "a table in between" a table formed "A wizarding Wireless box" the radio knock off formed as Ginny continued to list off ideas

"A stripper pole!" Luna cheered. "WITH LIGHTS ON A RAISED PLATFORM!"

"WHAT!" a pole formed in the center of the room, rising a few feet above the rest of the floor as stage lights formed from the ceiling.

"Luna...why do we need a stripper pole!"

"To show off to Harry" Luna told Padma simply.

"You know, we need to put up something to keep Plasma from barging in here...or any really" that would just be awkward...

"Guardian with password please!" Harry agreed with Angelina's point...completely.

"Now then...who wants to go break in the pole!" Luna cheered

"ME!"

"I'M IMPOSING AN AGE LIMIT ON THAT THING ASTORIA!"

"As her sister Harry, I overrule you"

"HEY!"

_Later_

How lucky that the Ministry blabbed he owned Hogwarts to the Prophet, that meant the fact that a side table had popped up for him was explained already.

Of course, the older years still talked...but that was sadly normal.

Though thankfully a lot of talk was also about Plasma's new role as Headmaster, so they had some relief from the public eye, for now...just as the soaking wet Hagrid and the large First Year class burst through the doors.

It was a good thing they no longer crossed the lake, and as they settled in the front of the hall, the hat began to sing

_A thousand years or more ago_  
_When I was newly sewn,_  
_There lived four wizards of renown,_  
_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
_They hatched a daring plan_  
_To educate young sorcerers_  
_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_  
_Formed their own house, for each_  
_Did value different virtues_  
_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
_Prized far beyond the rest;_  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
_Most worthy of admission;_  
_And power-hungry Slytherin_  
_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_  
_Their favourites from the throng,_  
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!_

And so the song was once again the same...

"BRING FORTH THE WHEEL!" The wheel rose up as the spinning and sorting began.

"Creevy..."(Insert them all)

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Baddock, Malcom!"

"Slytherin!"

"Acklerly, Stewart!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Mcdonalda, Natalie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Branstone, Elanor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Now then, about the new teachers, as owner of Hogwarts I have found a desire to improve the cirriculum of Hogwarts, adding new options. You will notice many new classes and options for classes, such as..."

**Sorry for the abrupt Cliffhanger, I have things to do**

**Omake **

**Non Canon (but it was in a Quibbler article...of course they do have a speculation arm)**

**The Purebloods secret project **

Fudge and Umbridge had arrived in the Department of Mysteries, in a room that suspiciously looked like a mad scientist's lab, as a hooded person who looked like a hybrid between a death eater and a mad scientist approached.

"Tell me Unspeakable, is our final solution to the Mud Blood Question finally here" Umbridge simpered as Fudge and the Unspeakable gave her...disturbed looks.

They both were bigots...but not quite that bigoted.

"If by final solution, you mean replacing them, than yes. We have created the ultimate worker, capable of working for dirt to do what they are programmed to do. They will not complain, they will tolerate any personality...and all they need is water once a day to keep healthy. We call them, Specific Portable Operating Nautical & Ground Empowered Benevolent Omni-emplyoable Beings...also called Spongebob!"

The Unspeakable rose his hands, as an army of beings who looked like living cheeses in suits began to appear in the room, all chanting

"I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready..."

'_I am suddenly missing the Mudbloods'_ Fudge thought


	67. The new classes

Faves 410

Alerts 407

C2's 40...good, don't be like a bad Dumbledore, stagnation is not good

Leaf; because, unfortunately, I need him around. If you want him dead, read the Dark Alternate version.

azphxbrd; I plan to stay here, and I try to make them funny...sometimes it just doesn't work

Naruhina; I thought that omake would be funny, and it was hard work. Making Spongebob into an appropriate acronym was not easy.

Dalek; Being a master of death is not a requirement.

Oh, by the way, anyone know of Thousand Foot Krutch's Light up the Sky? A good Harry Potter theme or not?

By the way, a discussion on the character, Su Li. Some people depict her, as Pinellas62 did in his chapter 41 review, as quiet and thin. Then you have people who turn her into a magical kung fu warrior...polarizing anyone?

Speaking of Su, expect to see her this chapter, as the students find out about the new Ciriculum during the first week, as well as in a new poll I suspect you all will like, a lot, and a new icon. Hopefully it looks good.

Recap

_**First Year through Fifth Year required**_

_Potions **Snape**_

_Transfiguration **Mcgonagall**_

_Charms **Flitwick**_

_Herbology **Sprout**_

_D.A.D.A **Moody  
**_

_Astronomy **Sinastra**_

_History of Magic **Kroot**_

_Magical Beings Study (They had to go far for this one) **Omnias Omnirue**_

_Contempory Magical Studies **Kroot**_

_International Magical Studies **Geneva Gennex**_

_**Required, All years**_

_Physical education **Sam Swift**_

_**First Year only**_

_Flying **Hooch**_

_Introduction to the Magical World **McGonagall**_

_Writing **Dawn Lovegood**_

_**Third Year to Fifth Year electives**_

_Divination (Requires second year gift testing) **Trewalney**_

_Arithmancy **Vector**_

_Ancient Runes **Babbling**_

_Care for Magical Creatures **Hagrid**_

_Muggle Studies **Burbage**_

_Magical Language** Lian Lingua**_

_Art **Pamela Pastel**_

_Creative Writing **Dawn Lovegood**_

_Reporting **J J Jamerson**_

_Household Management **Mary Nott (Yeah, she's alive)**_

_Business **Sam Shutters**_

_Cooking **Greg Gourmet**_

_Music **Max Muse**_

_Magical and Muggle Religions **Burbage**_

_Muggle and Magical History; Relations between groups **Kroot**_

_Ghoul and Ghost Studies **Maddie Fenton**_

_**Third Year only required Courses**_

_Health Education **Shawn Sexton**_

_**Electives Fifth Year to Seventh Year (N.E.W.T classes the same as before)**_

_Magical Government (Magical Beings Study, Contempory Magical Studies and International Magical Studies O.W.L) **Crouch**_

_Alchemy (Potions O.W.L required) **Snape**_

_Healing (Potions, Herbology and Charms O.W.L required) **Pomfrey**_

_Mind Arts **Snape**_

_Animagi training (Transfiguration O.W.L) **McGonagall**_

_Warding (Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms O.W.L) **Samson Safeguard**_

_Curse Breaking (Arithmancy. Ancient Runes, D.A.D.A, Charms O.W.L) **Searton Safecracker**_

_Combat Magic (D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Potions O.W.L)** Moody**_

_Legally Breeding Magical Creatures (Care for Magical Creatures O.W.L) **Hagrid**_

_Enchanting (Transfiguration, Ancient runes, Charms O.W.L) **Beau Belle**_

_Magical Invention (Transfiguration, Charms and Potions O.W.L) **Igneius Inventus**_

_Aura Reading (Requires Divination O.W.L) **Dawn Lovegood**_

_Apparation (Payed course) **Ministries job**_

End recap

_Class 1; Magical Beings Study; Fred and George's Year, Gryffindor and Slytherin_

While normally a pre Owl Class, Harry had the Sixth and Seventh Years take the class as a requirement, and to hopefully smooth things over during the tri wizard tournament.

"Good morning class" a youngish, blond professor in tweed robes greeted them, though he took some time to observe the corner with the two sets of 'Terror Twins' as Snape referred them to. "Now, I know that it would be unfair for you to take N.E.W.T's on a course you never got OWL's on, and the International Council of Wizards Educational Board agrees, meaning such a N.E.W.T is optional. You could take it for the extra boost, or not take it and study for another N.E.W.T. However, I do expect you all to pay attention as we study our magical being brethren. We will be starting with Veela..."

"Why would we study those whores..."

"20 points and a detention with Professor Kroot, Mr. Ganglet" Said Slytherin paled "Now then...a question Mr. Weasely...2?"

George grinned "Just one sir...what's the average size of..."

"Veela originated from the French Coast...!" he began to speak over the Twin's question, as Eris slapped him.

"OW!"

Angelina and Alica shook their heads...boy's will be boy's...

_Class 2; Physical Education with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors 6th years_

"WHOEVER INVENTED THIS CLASS IS FREAKIN' EVIL!" Marrietta screeched as dodgeballs from Katie Bell flew at her, her robes were not helping her dodge them at all.

Cho Chang, who was dressed in blue basketball shorts and a 'Girl Power' tang top, in comparison, dodged them with a certain elegance...and tossed them back at the idiots of the male gender who looked at her like eye candy.

"Oh Edgecombe" they were not friends in this timeline "Changing into more...free cloths might help!"

"THAT WOULDN'T BE PROPER!"

"Neither is getting killed by Dodgeballs" Katie nailed Marrietta in the stomach as she had a nasty grin 'vengeance!' "I Personally think this is good Quidditch practice"

"I couldn't agree more!" Cho managed to grab a ball that was flying at her, magically enhanced.

"YOUR OUT! AND NO MAGIC IN THE GYMNASIUM!" Sam Swift, the professor who was dressed like a middle aged, pepper haired jogger, blew his whistle in fury.

"SAYS YOU SQUIB!"

"20 points from Gryffindor and a week in detention with Professor Kroot, Mr. McLaggen"

"NO! DAMN YOU SQUIB!"

"A month with Professor Kroot..."

_Class 3; Cooking, with Seamus Finnegan and the Slytherin Females_

**KABOOM!**

"WE AREN'T DOING BARBEQUE UNTIL DECEMBER, SO IF COULD KINDLY NOT BLOW UP ANY MORE OVENS MR. FINNEGAN! DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR KROOT!" the thin, ambiguously french man said in a slight accent cried in anger.

"HEY!"

"IF YOU WANT TO BLOW SOMETHING UP, DO IT IN POTIONS CLASS!"

_Class 4; Potions with the 1st year Gryffindors and Slytherins_

**KABOOM!**

"DETENTION MR. CREEVY'S C, I AND R! I PREFER TO REQUIRE A HAZMAT SUIT ONLY WHEN THE TERROR TWINS ARE IN CLASS!"

As Snape came out of the potions lab with a radioactive green container with a muggle toxic mark on it, he left it for a Hazmat wearing House Elf to remove, as Dawn Lovegood popped up, giving the container a distrusting glance.

"Professor Lovegood? What are you doing here?" Snape had to ask.

"Looking for the cousin of the Wrackspurt, the Blakersplurt. Its a creature that likes dark dungeons, people who never knew love for years, felt it then lost it in a disaster created by their own doing...oddly you seem to have the aura that attracts them...I should pay attention to you. I recommend wearing Lily's grown in a sunny piece of Pottery somewhere..." The new professor wandered away.

Snape was left, shaken...

_Class 5; Reporting with the 3rd Year Gryffindors and Slytherins_

The older Creevy Colin and Ginny noticed two things immediately when entering the classroom.

One, the 'No Skeeters allowed in the premise' sign

And two...

"HELLO CLASS! MY NAME IS PROFESSOR J.J JAMESON, YOUR REPORTING PROFESSOR! NOW I KNOW YOU THINK YOU KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT REPORTING, BUT HERE I WILL BE TELLING YOU THAT WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT REPORTING IS UTTER..." the motor mouthed, middle aged, dark haired man with stubble began to rattle on, and on, and on...

The guy talked fast, and loud, and for 15 minutes straight.

"AND DETENTION, MR. HARPER, FOR BEING .02 SECOND LATE TO CLASS! I DON'T PAY YOU TO BE LATE TO CLASS..."

"You don't pay us at all"

"AND ANOTHER DETENTION!"

_Class 6; 5th Year Gryffindor and Slytherin Care for Magical Creatures_

Thankfully there were no skrewts...

Unthankfully...

"FINNIGAN! YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT HOLIDAY AROUND GOBBLES! DETENTION!"

"BUT I ALREADY GOT ONE!"

"TOO BAD!"

"Where do you even this thing!" Susan yelled as she tried to hold down the turkey the size of a 16 wheeler, which was trying to fly away, holding her a few feet off the ground as she held onto its leg..and was going to the forest as they spoke.

"I got it from a witch from Salem back in 85...GOBBLES! HERE GOBBLES!" the turkey began to flying back to Hagrid. "I was supposed to show you my newest pet, Smoky, but we'll have to save that for next lesson?"

"Smoky...by any chance is it a dragon!" Neville asked in terror.

"No" the boy relaxed visibly "Its my Urzhad, or House sized bear that eats small Norwegian Ridgebacks in its native habitats" Neville grew pale again

_Class 7; Divinations 5th year Gryffindor_

"Um, Professor Trewalney" Parvati inquired as her favorite professor as they began the new year of Divinations.

"Yes Parvati?"

"My friend, Hermione Granger, she had a dream where she was attacked by a comic book magician...is that a sign"

Trewalney frowned "Its either she ate too much the night before, or a sign of the destruction of the known fabric of the universe...but seeing as I had a dream where a demigod was chased by ninja...I blame the food"

The twins were noticeably giddy during dinner...

_Class 8; Art with Dean Thomas and the Ravenclaws_

The Chinese Su Li had a pensive look as she began to take slow strokes with a pencil...a little uneasy with the muggle device.

The mossy haired, bushy Professor Pastel preferred to use pencils in sketching instead of quills for ease, lack of ink drops, and erasebility.

While her sketch was so far...underwhelming, the sketch Dean had, featuring a match between two Quidditch teams, one which appeared to be the West Ham Muggle Football team vs the Irish National quidditch Team, was looking like it could one day hang in Hogwarts.

As that was 100% the owners call, and not the Headmaster's, it might just.

_Class 9; Legally Breeding Magical Creatures_

Hagrid was beaming as his new class of students came over...but was curious as to why two of them brought cats, and another student brought a box.

"What's the box and cats for?"

The students frowned "Isn't this for breeding magical creatures. So we brought the magical creatures and a box..."

"We aren't breeding cats..."

"Meow?"

"I had Crups all ready for today...better put your.."

"Snarf"

"TREVOR! GET OUT OF THE BOX!"

"Longbottom...aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I was going to potions...the lab got blown up by some of the new Creeveys. Its glowing green!"

"Odd...normally the twins don't do that until at least October"

_Class 10; Transfiguration with the 6th year Gryffindors_

"Misters Weasleys..."

"Relax Professor Minne, we didn't nuke Snape's lab..." yet "That was the work of the Creevey Swarm" all in the room, even 'Minnie' shivered in horror, like they had just seen Filch and the Toad having sex, seen the Toad at a Nude Beach, seen Snape and Dumbledore being butt buddies or some other, horrifying sight.

"DO NOT CALL MY THAT!"

While the twins tried to understand why Professor 'Minnie' did, she reminisced on her dead husband...who called her that.

The sadness that the name brought on, was the only reason punishing the Twins left the forefront of her mind.

All in all...by Saturday the Prophet had this to say

_Expanded Curriculum a success, at the expense of tradition_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Recently, the hallowed halls of Hogwarts have been filled with students for the new school year, emphasis on the new. The choice of classes offered this year have exploded in variety._

_"I've always been good with a quill, so I really like the new art class" Said Dean Thomas, 4th year Gryffindor. "I hope to become a magical painter after Hogwarts"_

_"I suck at cooking, so I am glad that my betrothed can take cooking and house hold management classes with my mother" the recently emancipated Theodore Nott, 4th year Slytherin commented (For more on this story, see page 2)_

_I personally find the new class on Reporting to be...satisfactory, despite my reporting rival being the teacher, and hope this shows that Hogwarts new head honcho hopes to supply the Daily Prophet with a new stream of talented writers and reporters._

_Meanwhile, the Lame Ducked Headmaster, who has found his powers severely limited by the heir of the Four Founders Harry Potter, the mastermind behind the new classes, had this to say_

_"These changes are destroying our traditions! For years our fine Educational establishment provided fine education without expanding to...unnecessary subjects. Potter and I...disagree heavily on traditions importance and the watershed I would impose to weed out...unsatisfactory applicants._

_Will this turf war between tradition (Plasma) and improvement (Potter), end without a blood feud or death_

_For more information on the new classes and a full list, see page 3_

_For where to place bets on who will win, see page 13_

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Professor Kroot's detentions 3**

"First week, first victims..." Professor Kroot sighed as he always seemed to get stuck with students when other teachers were busy.

"Now then...during my summer I happened to go to the lovely city of Detriot, Michigan...and look who I found there" what looked like Hagrid dressed in chains, shades and other wise looking like what a muggle would call a rapper appeared.

"Its Hagrid's ghetto Squib cousin, Little G!"

"Little G?" he was hardly little

"Now then Little G...I'm told your a rap artist..."

"RAPE!"

"Rap, Mr. Harper...rap. And he's agreed to play concert for the entire detention"

The Purebloods left the detention, twitching, while the Creevyies that got sent there took his picture and had him sign it.


	68. Pureblood Destroying Tactics

Faves 415

Alerts 413

C2's 40

vote on poll, and should I take a break from my main stories and do story to give me some time to brainstorm...or to have the fans suggest ideas as I am doing with Moon Heir. Comments appreciated.

Leaf; I try to remain funny

Dalek; It doesn't matter, his world is gone

Naruhina; No, in canon she was married, but he got killed by Venemous Tentacula, and it is the same here, and as to the lack of a dark comment, Rita brought up the end of tradition. That, alone is a dangerous thing to bring up at all. You might as well walk into the Vatican with a turban on your head, reading a torah and a Hindu prayer song on your lips. And I don't follow rap, so I can't say

azphxbrd; Agreed

Now then, lets get back to busin...whatever. This chapter is a bit more...fillery than normal, but I am having trouble with my muse as I said earlier. I might just take some time off my main stories to do another one and let me rest of them. I do admit I write these chapters the day or two I am posting, and most notice I do it rather regularly. Well, sometimes I just burn out. I hate doing it, as you can just see it...writing speed is both a blessing and a curse if you ask me.

recap

_Expanded Curriculum a success, at the expense of tradition_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Recently, the hallowed halls of Hogwarts have been filled with students for the new school year, emphasis on the new. The choice of classes offered this year have exploded in variety._

_"I've always been good with a quill, so I really like the new art class" Said Dean Thomas, 4th year Gryffindor. "I hope to become a magical painter after Hogwarts"_

_"I suck at cooking, so I am glad that my betrothed can take cooking and house hold management classes with my mother" the recently emancipated Theodore Nott, 4th year Slytherin commented (For more on this story, see page 2)_

_I personally find the new class on Reporting to be...satisfactory, despite my reporting rival being the teacher, and hope this shows that Hogwarts new head honcho hopes to supply the Daily Prophet with a new stream of talented writers and reporters._

_Meanwhile, the Lame Ducked Headmaster, who has found his powers severely limited by the heir of the Four Founders Harry Potter, the mastermind behind the new classes, had this to say_

_"These changes are destroying our traditions! For years our fine Educational establishment provided fine education without expanding to...unnecessary subjects. Potter and I...disagree heavily on traditions importance and the watershed I would impose to weed out...unsatisfactory applicants._

_Will this turf war between tradition (Plasma) and improvement (Potter), end without a blood feud or death_

_For more information on the new classes and a full list, see page 3_

_For where to place bets on who will win, see page 13_

end recap

_Hogwarts_

The death threats came in all during the next week...at least Dobby was able to redirect the deadly ones to a flesh eating eel lake in New Zealand (Muggle beast...too much river monsters from me).

Honestly, you go against tradition and suddenly your enemy number 1, with some purebloods anyway.

Of course, the next few weeks were still a success, with all the open minded students enjoying the new classes.

The traditional purebloods, plotted ways to kill Harry, but after the third one got arrested for assaulting a Lord and went to Azkaban for it they stopped.

Who says you can't teach a pureblood new tricks?

Of course, he was being called dark by those who generally made it illegal to defend yourself from Death Eaters in the last war for defending himself from, and prosecuting, those who attacked him, and were most likely death eaters themselves...but the Muggle Borns and a good majority of Half bloods.

For that reason, they were currently using the after class time to discuss a way to deal with the power of those 'reformed' death eaters and hidden sympathizers.

In the Founders Tower, we currently have Harry, Susan, Hermione and Daphne looking over several notes, the first being the racist signs that Harry had seen before in Diagon Alley, and also last year in Hogsmeade

_By decree of the Ministry of Magic_

_This building's designated items for sale have been designated to be of importance and thus for security reasons cannot employ the following sorts; Werewolves, Half Breeds, Non Humans, Muggle Borns, Indians, Africans, Asians, Pacific Islanders, Jewish, Muslim, Buddhist, Hindu, Squib, Gypsy or Hispanic_

"So, any particular reason for the greatly racist sign?" Hermione asked, annoyed as these signs moved into more and more signs, particularly in Hogsmeade, which was the home of many purebloods.

Plasma actually was born there, along with Umbridge, Bacchus and was home to Macmillian Manor, though that family was not bigoted.

"Its a sad fact that politics and money...will always have connections. While in most modern, muggle governments, politicians are under such scrutiny that its nearly impossible for corruption to exist in government. They have safeguards against this."

"And yet, unlike most governments, we have mass murdering, bigoted traditionists inhabiting nearly every powerful position who believe we should go a day backwards daily" Harry sighed.

"Didn't realize we lived in the Taliban run Afghanistan" Hermione commented.

"Thankfully, the Taliban are better in this timeline..."

"Really Susan?"

"Sort of...there are no reported woman beheadings"

"Lets leave the Taliban alone for now" he already left the Americans a warning "So Daphne, your saying we need to get rid of their monetary resources?"

"You mean to do it...legally right?" Susan had to ask.

"Perfectly" Daphne smirked "I believe that the muggle world's cottage industries, which are what the Wizarding world possesses, were killed off when muggles began to mass produce products. Likewise, smaller stores that developed based on this, which are similar to what we have in our world, if diluted with a lot of Cottage Industry, suffer when certain industries pop up. The first, and the one we cannot do, are box stores like Wal-Mart..."

"If only..." Harry sighed. A magical Wal-Mart would in theory turn Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to ruin.

"The other...is a Mall"

"A mall...as in the muggle kind?" Susan said, a little dubious.

"In some more, progressive magical societies, like France, the Netherlands and Andorra, there are magical large chain stores that can support the role of Anchor stores. There are major clothing, book and other stores with their own national, non discriminatory policies. Worst case scenario, we'd get all the muggle and 'undesirable' clientele, Best Case...we run the Purebloods out of business, and thus out of money and influence"

"One problem...I saw my father's pre paid bill for Potter Castle...a mall isn't going to be cheap. I may a considerable amount of money, but building a mall will take time, money...and to be fair I'm not even sure how the hell to keep muggles from seeing it!"

"That's the easy part, I bought a dead mall" Daphne commented

"YOU WHAT!"

"Dead mall?" Susan frowned

"Its what you call a mall where all the stores have left, normally due to bad economy, a change in shopping trends or the building of better malls" Hermione explained

"I bought it with a bit of gold I made with The Stone...and also payed the warding team to put up muggle repelling wards around it...and install floo links to access points in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, warded like the Succubi's new Casino to have an entry area with restricted access to prevent Death Eater raids at random and to monitor all who enter or exit.."

"Its waiting your...official signature for the anchor stores and a few smaller stores, set up by 'undesirables', to fill in the rest of the space as some Greengrass House Elves clean it, renovate it and in general make it appeal to any magical, or muggle health inspector for that matter" seeing as they had higher standards of clean than muggles, if the Leaky Cauldron was anything to go by.

"And, worse come to worse, I also have the greatest money making scheme in history...it makes Apple and the NFL look about as successful as The Pony express"

"What about Enron?" Hermione recalled the future...

Of course, she died before 2001...

"Hermione...Enron failed in 2001...accounting scandal"

"Really!"

A few weeks later

"POTTER! OPEN THIS DOOR YOU DAMN HALF BLOOD UPSTART!"

Harry quickly glanced at the stripper pole that the girls kept putting back in, vanished it mentally, mentally told the girls to get clothed, and as he had only just gotten in the Tower, walked up and opened the door.

To see Plasma, Umbridge, Fudge, Percy and a half dozen aurors that were loyal to them.

'_Clear, magicproof yet sound permeable pexi-glass wall'_ he mentally thought as the wall formed in a few seconds...the inbred purebloods slower eye to mind reaction time failing to catch the brief shimmering.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest"

"For what..." though he had a pretty good idea what.

"For causing financial devastation to over two dozen proper pureblood families with that abomination!"

"Oh, the Greengrass-Potter shopping Mall...I hardly see how building a better mouse trap...sort of speak, is illegal?"

"IT WAS AS OF AN HOUR AGO, POTTER!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Look Toad, I'm a lord of the Wizengamot, even if Amelia is filling in for me while I'm here. She sends me all legalization that is suggested, and since we generally agree, no issues come up. No such law has made it here, so thus you are lying"

"I DECREED IT!"

"You are not a king Fudge..."

"That's Minister Fudge to you, Potter"

"Whatever your call him, that is not a law...now do I need to call Amelia?"

"WE WILL ARREST YOU FOR THREATENING GOVERNMENT MEMBERS!"

"You'd have to arrest yourselves too?"

"NO WE DO NOT!"

"But your threatening me? That's breaking the law"

"PUREBLOODS ARE ABOVE THE LAW!"

"You sound like that annoying book rating, censor group; Critics United" Parvati in particular hated them because they kept banning her romance novels.

"I'd think so, I'm its founder" Umbridge boasted.

"Its fits"

"Why thank you Potter...you should speak in this complementary tone more often"

"That was Sarcasm"

"No, your Harry Potter" Plasma pointed out.

Harry sighed "Look, this is going nowhere; the mall is staying, you guys have no right to be here..."

"SILENCE YOU HALF BLOOD BASTARD!"

"Your lucky there are complications keeping you here Plasma, but...I BANISH YOU ALL FROM THE CASTLE OF HOGWARTS SO LONG AS I DECREE IT!" the other Purebloods were poofed out again, and again they landed in a mud puddle.

Plasma attempted to strike Harry with a stunner, but the glass absorbed it as Harry just closed the door, as several of the girls got out.

He then got looks from Daphne, Tracey and Astoria.

"Let me guess...couch, leave the ministry bashing to you guys, the return of the stripping pole..." same ol' same ol'

"No...just please let us harass them next time...and yes its going back"

_Meanwhile, Salem Witch's Institution, Salem Massachusetts; Headmaster's office_

"Ah, Logan, how nice to see you...and not to deal with a disaster from one of my students" the bald, tweedy, wheelchair bound Xavier mused to the muscular, short, hairy and generally sort of unpleasant looking Auror, who was smoking a cigar "And how many times do I have to ask you to not do that near the students"

"Trust me Headmaster, the old Wolverine's too stubborn to listen" like the English Moody, Logan had his own young, snarky female protege who was pretty much a daughter he actually liked in a gruff way, in this case a young asian female in a yellow coat that was definitely muggle made, with overly large red shades on her forehead (for seeing past wards and illusions).

"The 'old Woverine'...honestly Jubilee. Who'd go around calling himself a ferret on steroids? Honestly, I don't know why you go around joking calling people all over the government by these strange names; Flash, Cyclops, Vixen, Wasp..." you could actually see that he generally liked the girl like a daughter despite his comments.

"Anyway Charles" he was one of the few people who really called him by that "Any particular reason you want me here if Alex didn't cross breed a Pikachu with a Hungarian Horntail by mistake again?"

"I still don't know how she managed that...but no Logan. As you may be aware, this year I will be taking a dozen of our finest students to participate in the Triwizard Tournament..."

"Why is it called Triwizard Tournament if there are four schools..." Jubilee asked generally confused as Logan surmised it simply.

"British Magicals are idiots..."

"Logan, try to be respectful when your there..."

"When I'm there!"

"Logan, I'm taking you and Jubilee as guards as protection for the students...for I don't trust their Aurors to do their job. I know there's a new headmaster, even if Hogwarts is under the ownership of someone else, and that headmaster would surprise me if he didn't encourage some students to go after my chosen students" for he had some...'undesirables' among them, such as all star student Justin Russo.

"Fine...but we have to take Alex with us" Logan grunted as both Charles and Jubilee gave him 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU CRAZED WOLVERINE!' look

"Do you want to leave her here...with me gone?" the speed that Xavier's face paled was like that of a pre change Molly seeing her dead children...

"I'm taking that as a yes" a similarly pale Jubilee commented

**Omake 1**

**Canon**

**The Ultimate way to make money**

"COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!"

"THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT...NO!"

"ACCIO...WAIT MAGIC DOESN'T HELP!"

"JUST ONE, FOR MERLIN, JUST ONE!"

"MUM! MUM! KNUT! KNUT!"

"DOWN, DOWN, DOWN...NOOO! DON'T GO UP! NOO!"

"ACCIO! ACCIO! ACCIO!" (the sounds of a farting noise shows how it failed)

"AVADA KEDARVA (The sound of magical binding showed how Lucius was passing by)

"PRECIOUS...PRECIOUS...LET GO OF MY PRECIOUS YOU BLOODY CROOKS!"

And these are the agonizing cries of the magicals who tried, and failed, to win something on the Knut for a go Skill Crane.

Already the crane made enough money to pay for the entire cost of the Mall in Muggle money...don't you just love magicals and their Gnome like tendencies?

**Omake 2**

**Non Canon**

**A different way to destroy **

"So Daphne, your saying we need to get rid of their monetary resources?"

"You mean to do it...legally right?" Susan had to ask.

"Perfectly" Daphne smirked "I believe that the muggle world's cottage industries, which are what the Wizarding world possesses, were killed off when muggles began to mass produce products. Likewise, smaller stores that developed based on this, which are similar to what we have in our world, if diluted with a lot of Cottage Industry, suffer when certain industries pop up. The first, and the one we cannot do, are box stores like Wal-Mart..."

"If only..." Harry sighed. A magical Wal-Mart would in theory turn Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to ruin.

"The other...is give them all boats"

"You want to give them...boats" Yachts would only make them seem much more cool!

"Boats are money pits. They break constantly and are costly to repair. The Purebloods will be too dumb to realize this, and the lakes that they would use them on are filled with water creatures who'd love to destroy the boats in expensive ways. With their xenophobia against muggles, they won't take them on decent, water monster free lakes, and their pride, plus the boats repair costs, will destroy them!" she cackled as they all gave her 'if you really think that's a good idea' looks

Lets just say, the fortunes of all purebloods began to do a Titanic once they all got state of the art Yachts.


	69. AN with cliffhanger

A/N

Hate to do this, but this is fic is going on temporary Hiatus while I take some time off from my main stories to think a little. At the most, you will have to wait until late August for more.

but, just to annoy you guys that much more...

A cliffhanger

The Forbidden Forest

A snapping of branches was heard, the cracking noise snapping the young Veela girl out of her trance.

"Hello...Sister...British Person...Friend?" she begged, as something sped out of the undergrowth at her...

A big, hairy, many legged something...and there were many of them


	70. Drakon, Fairy and Satyr

Note, the Hiatus is over, and no review replies or counting of faves will be done right now...of course I will get back to them next chapter.

But, this story will now have a new feature. I'm sure you are familiar with the poll I had? Well, now there will be a little intro discussion about one of them each chapter, complete with a mystery one whose identity is to be guessed by you all.

If any old fans recall, I did a similar section during Mysterious Power, where several often bashed characters in fiction such as Danzo, Hiruzen and Kushina got to complain about that...its a bit of a callback to that era.

We'll start with the highest rated Harry Potter character on the poll...which I thought closed on Saturday but it would appear otherwise. Originally, Percy Jackson's Artemis won...but because of my mistake with closing it, the winner was a tie between Hinata and Kushina of Naruto.

Also, I recall Hermione or Tonks was originally the highest placing Potter girl, but the mistake allowed for Fleur to take the spot at number 7 with 27 votes, being beat by Anko, Artemis, Yorouchi, Yugito and the aforementioned Hinata and Kushina.

Now then, Fleur is a French beauty of half veela heritage, giving her ability to use Allure to capture the attention of men. Said charm is controllable, but has given Veela a slight issue with being considered house wreckers.

Haughty and proud, Fleur will none the less show loyalty to those who earn it, such as those who save her little sister. Also, even if the person she loves is mauled by a werewolf, she won't leave him for it.

So Fleur is a good choice for most any harem, but she will butt heads, is strong willed, and there will be many people who will distrust her for her heritage, even among her harem sisters.

Now for the harem rating points (1-10)

1. Ability to get along with others 4

2. Alpha tendencies 8

3. Submissive tendencies 2

4. Ability to get along with the man 7

5. Cooking skills 7

6. Non-sexual activity tendencies 6

7. Solo appeal 8

Overall score 42-70 or 6

Breast Size Range; High Medium to Large

And now for our mystery person (Name to be revealed next time)

A stunning beauty who was not on the poll, this female suffers from claustrophobia, but is among one of the most powerful of her race.

Of course, she suffers a sort of Worf effect at times...but ignore that.

Some call her a goddess, some call her their queen, and at time she's been the leader of her races premier team, even when she lost her powers for a time. Despite this, however, she takes orders easily enough...though by no means is she a pushover.

However, she does not enjoy being out of the fight, so those outside of battle harems should consider a less spirited member

Now for the harem rating points (1-10)

1. Ability to get along with others 7

2. Alpha tendencies 9

3. Submissive tendencies 5

4. Ability to get along with the man 6

5. Cooking skills 5

6. Non-sexual activity tendencies 8

7. Solo appeal 9

Overall score 49-70 or 7

Breast size range, High Medium to Large

Send thanks to Brown Phantom for helping me devise a rating system

Now then, lets return to the magic, and deal with a little canon thing I have yet to fulfill that could be important later

_A few more weeks later_

The devastation of the purebloods economic system continues, as the mall began to draw the attention of all Muggleborn, Werewolf, non Human, Half Breed and some Half Blood and Pure Bloods attention from Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

With their ideas from the muggle world, Harry and his girls kept coming up with ideas that were working out quite well, such as Magical Britain's first Pizza parlor, a movie theater that aired the best muggle films, a comic store where Harry, who had actually bought DC and Marvel secretly from muggle eyes that the buyer was the same person (and tried to hide it from his girlfriends, who did find out, which resulted in Daphne and Tracy going on a three hour rant about it being a dumb idea while Luna found herself writing an issue of Amythest while they were busy attempting to make Harry sell the comic companies to Russians) and started a wizarding subsect of the companies with magical comics that introduced the characters from the start with a modern age feel, and a 'Hogwarts Store' where old alumni could purchase products emblazoned with their old house symbols, such as Robes, Cups, and various other useless collectibles that muggle colleges sold.

Plasma tried to arrest him for that, saying that as the Headmaster he prohibited it, but then Harry pointed out that he OWNED Hogwarts, and thus their logos as well. Amelia agreed with it, so no go for Plasma.

The introduction of muggle model trains, legalized in Magical Britain after they managed to sneak it past the Wizengamot. Originally they had tried to legalize Techomancy to allow electrical devices like cell phones to take the role of Floos, but like Congress or the Houses of Parliament in the non magical world, the law was made into a compromise where only a selection of muggle items could be technomancied, was passed, were also being sold well. Magical children just adored making their own 'Hogwarts Express trip', complete with model tracks, bridges and a model castle (with models of fictional Beuxbaton, Salem and Durmstrang expresses and accurate castles being produced for later sale, once he got the permission of said schools of course. He already produced a Beuwolf based set, and was getting the legalities for some of the other schools sorted out)

The classes continued to go well, and an early Hogsmeade Trip (which were more common in this timeline), demonstrated to Plasma that banning Mall products, or anything, that was remotely interesting only got the Students buying more of it.

Thus, everywhere out of sight of Plasma, in places such as dorms, items such as stuffed badgers, comic books and fashion that could actually make them seem normal in the Muggle World abounded.

Of course, in these next few weeks, the main thing that happened was preparing for the up and coming arrival of the three foreign schools, via the house elves and Filch...

Of course, he had a big, if unseen, thing to do before they arrive.

It had started on Friday Night...when a fairy had burned his nose.

He had been ambushed by about a dozen first years who wanted his autograph, and being magical they were more crazed about it than even Creevy's 26 younger brothers...(he still had no idea what he had done to do **that** to the time stream), and after managing to avoid signing anything...began to sneak back to the Founders Tower without leading the little nut cases to their only sanctuary, where a fairy fluttered right in front of him.

This fairy looked different from the pre altered world timeline. She looked human, if she wasn't Tinkerbell scaled with sparkling wings and cloths. She was red haired and could probably fit into the Weasely's if she was human.

"Master of Hogwarts, thank goodness I've found you" the fairy spoke in clear intelligence, showing that Phoenix's weren't the only creatures who got a lot more I.Q in this timeline (To a point they made the Purebloods seem dumb...er) "I've been looking for you"

"You have...erm do you have a name...or do I need to call you Tinkerbell?"

The not Tinkerbell responded with burning his nose with fire. True, it just stung because she was small, but he had an odd feeling it could be stronger.

"That was just rude! Unlike purebloods, I actually have seen the movie! Names Bloom"

"Bloom?" He could have sworn that named seemed familiar some how...

"Now, your coming with me" suddenly Harry burst into flames, teleporting somewhere, though he tried to mentally send a warning to the girls he'd be late

_Meanwhile, Founders Tower_

"Where's Harry..." a horny Angelina demanded as Luna looked up from drawing a picture for Art Class, featuring Superman and the Hulk shaking hands and being friends.

Angelina had gotten Harry all to herself for a birthday present, and like someone before a feast, had taken a few days off to make the sex all that better.

Of course, that did have the side effect of making her very much in need of release...good thing Harry had gotten so much stamina practice with his harem before this.

"Oh, he just got abducted by a pyrokinetic fairy to fight off a dangerous creature that shouldn't even be here and is obviously someone else's problem. I'm sure he'll be back in a few hours...he might even bring takeout. I'm in the mood for Greek Food, what about you?"

Angelina didn't know how to respond to that one

_Back to Harry_

He landed in the forbidden Forest in a giant pillar of fire, that somehow did not start a forest fire despite a recent lack of lane.

Oh, magic and the fact it ignores so many fundamental laws of reality.

"Um, so you can control a seemingly infinite amount of fire..."

"You can make things appear and disappear with a stick" she countered

"Good point" he sighed. Perhaps he had spent too much time with Hermione, but he was aware there were laws in magic, like fire in proportion to body size.

A six inch fairy should not be able to create 6 foot pillars of fire and avoid starting a forest fire. That defied magical, and muggle, laws of physics.

"Aw, good you brought him" a forest dwelling being, new to this world who treated his being/beast status like both the pre and post Kronotron Centaurs, shook his hand. He looked about his age, with goat legs and horns on his head. A orange T shirt was covering his chest. "Hello, Master of Hogwarts. Names Grover Underwood, Protector of the Wilds, newest member of the Council of Cloven Elders...erm that's the leaders of the world Satyr and Faun populations..."

The guy nearly let something else slip, something about some being a hero of some war, but he muted himself.

"Well, anyway I called you here to get your help...see a dangerous monster is messing this forest up more than normal..."

"A monster?" Harry had to ask. Normally the term would be beast, then a rating o or X. Was this guy from a completely different world than him...

Wait, he coincidentally fused dozens of worlds, that was likely.

"Normally, I have a guy who can handle it..." Grover seemed, worried about something. Even Harry could tell the guy was hiding something big, and barely managing to avoid saying it "But this place is a no go for him." he again seemed to be hiding something, and very badly "So...can you?"

"Erm...sure" and just as he said that, something burst through the tree line, lunging at him with giant jaws. Harry, Grover and Bloom barely managed to avoid being swallowed whole by what appeared to be a dragon-snake hybrid, a giant, scale covered reptile that spat poison and lacked wings.

"DRAKON!"

"Dragon"

"DRAKON!"

"Dragon"

"DRAKON!"

"Dragon"

"DRAKON!"

"Dragon"...This was getting old, why did he keep missaying Dragon?

"OH JUST KILL IT!" Bloom yelled as she began to shoot fire at its eyes as Grover drew out a pair of reed pipes and began playing...as the plant life in the area began to act up.

Wondering how that was possible, as Neville had tried, and failed, to create magic that directly controlled plant growth in the old time line, Harry fired a Reducto at its eyes.

Nothing worked at it again attempted to bite them, forcing the trio to avoid it. Easy for the fairy...not so much for teenage human and teenage(?) Satyr.

This thing was like a dragon...so he'd have to go at it differently.

"_Accio Firebolt_!" he dodged more acid as Bloom began to fire bolts of fire into its eyes, which just blinked them away as the jaws flew to eat her whole.

"_Accio Bloom_!" she was quickly pulled out of the jaw's path as the Firebolt arrived, allowing him to move just as well as Bloom to avoid said giant serpent, whose jaws and acid were causing a lot of damage.

Said damage the Satyr kept pan piping away...well Harry supposed that was the Satyr trying to help.

Of course, it helped Grover that the giant Dragon (Drakon?) was busy trying to eat him, completely ignoring Grover and Bloom repeatedly hitting its tongue with fire that looked particularly more nasty than the fire she used on his nose.

Briefly getting an idea, Harry began to fly around more loopily, as the Drakon's head followed.

"What in the name of the Queen are you doing!" Bloom demanded as the poisonous acid the giant serpent demonstrated showed that it did not harm itself.

"Improvising" Harry smirked as he did a few good loops, the Drakon trying to follow...until said lizard got trapped in a knot.

"Oh" Bloom said in surprise. Normally she just burned off predators like Bowtruckles, Birds and Frogs...getting them stuck in knots was an interesting strategy.

However, the beast was still spewing out poison, which was not appealing to the clearly worried Satyr.

"Its not dead" Grover pointed out.

Harry gave him a look "I only kill those that deserve it" aka, evil Purebloods and those who attacked his loved ones "I don't kill animals. I'll just hand this thing over to Hagrid..."

"NO!" Grover said aggressively "YOU WILL START WORLD WAR 3 IF YOU DO THAT!"

"Huh?" Bloom and Harry were both shocked at his sudden vehemence.

Grover blushed "Um...well...its not really...safe to be around a school. Hagrid...sort of lacks common sense that way, so..."

Harry glared at Grover

"Oh just stab it!" Grover just sighed. "This is no animal..."

"Then what is it?" Harry said dryly as Grover again avoided the question.

"You know, I can release the thing if you don't talk..." Grover started to sputter in horror

"HEY! MY HOME IS IN THE NEXT GLEN!" Bloom said in a very fire like temper, a large fist of fire forming in her hand as Harry gulped. "YOU ARE NOT RELEASING A ACID SPEWING, WHO KNOWS HOW MANY FREAKING X'd CREATURE NEAR MY HOME!"

For a Fairy, she was scary.

"Um, don't you have a sword of Greg..."

"Gryffindor" Harry said gruffly. Normally, he needed the summoning hat, but with how the new world was...

Harry held his hand out as a silver light began to form, as the sword of Gryffindor; the Goblin Silver blade with a ruby handle, formed in his hand.

He'd have to make sure the Goblins didn't go after him for it later.

Grover blinked as he saw Harry wield the blade, if you removed the glasses, this black haired, green eyed hero could be called very similar to when he first had the sword...

"Um, Crazed Satyr?" Bloom asked as Grover shook his head away from the thought.

Harry, ignoring Grover, stabbed the giant snake in the eye, the snake's mouth being sealed with the grass that Grover's pipes had animated, keeping it from melting him with the acid as the blade pierced the snake's skull...in fact piercing its venom gland as the magic of the sword picked up some venom.

Of course, then things just got weird again when the creature exploded into dust. Harry and Bloom coughed up a good portion of the giant snake, however its skin remained behind.

"Okay then, um...now that is done with...who wants Enchiladas?" Harry and Bloom gave the Satyr looks at another bad attempt at covering up something big.

"Um, I can't go out...I don't like being in places where the drinking cups are larger than I am"

Harry, meanwhile, decided that whatever happened here could be Hermione's new research project... assuming that Angelina didn't kill him when he got back.

**Yes, a cameo...unfortunately I was sick and saw the show years ago...and I needed a fairy that wouldn't be as cliche as Tink'.**

**And, no, while Grover was going to mention Camp Half Blood, that world is not connected to Harry's. Greeks do not interact with Romans, Egyptians, Modern Magicals and whatever the hell else that Harry forced into merging with this world. Its a very delicate balance, with overlaps that do occur, Satyrs being one of them. Its so delicate, even Alucard leaves it alone, for he is aware of what things will be like if they are disrupted. **

**If, for some oddity, I choose to make a sequel, Harry and Percy could indeed fight it to the death, but I plan to avoid that. Of course, Percy's timeline was moved back a bit to compensate...but he's virtually 100% guaranteed to not appear in this story so its not a big issue. **

**Of course, I decided that giving Harry a substitute for Basilisk Venom would work, hence the Drakon of Greek Mythology to give Harry something to do while I get back to writing non Pokemon Filler chapters. **

**And now, the next chapter features the SCHOOLS ARRIVING! I felt as though I needed one more chapter to set up Harry's changes to the world, and about some of the new elements about Hogwarts, before the other schools arrive. **


	71. The schools arrive

So...I am surprised...I was actually expecting a ton of flames from that chapter. But I got a lot of positive comments about that, and 9 reviews, the most since chapter 59...

My readers, thank you. May Dobby bless your socks...and I just noticed that the word count thing is acting differently...the count of words is now less than before on chapters. So much for my 3000 word minimum...

Faves 425

Alerts 429

C2's 41 Poppers...does the person who added that know why its named that?

Review replies

Nightmare; Not particularly.

Legendary; Maybe if he saved a being who could, physically have children with him...but a hybrid of a human and a fairy (Of the none Artemis Fowl variety...who may or may not exist) is impossible. I won't even bother with pointing out how that is just...wrong. And did you guess who it was correctly?

azphxbrd; The skin has...legalities behind it. Grover took it.

King; If you call this madness, don't read Crisis of Infinite Earths. A demon owl is currently attempting to eat a Martian, Demigod and the son of Superman and Lex Luthor at the current time.

Invisible Dragon; Oh, that was the name of the show...I was wondering about that. I kept drawing a blank

Leaf; Only in the movie is he african american. He is Caucasian in the books

HP know it all; thank you

Naruhina; Hey Narhina, any chance you like Young Justice. If you do, I could use some Next Gen Reviews.

Oh, and lets try the Harem thing again... By the way, the mystery girl was Storm of the X-Men...and it is meant to sound like a book on choosing a pet. If anyone says I should stop this gag, I will end it immediately.

Today we have number 28 on our poll, tied with Shizuka, a minor Naruto character from a amazon esc ninja village, and Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom who does not like Percy dating her daughter, and perhaps one of the local fanons punching bags, Ginny Weasely. A feisty little thing and the youngest of seven siblings and only daughters, Ginny has confidence issues stemming from a evil book. Her only childhood friend has a few uncles in Arkham, she is a pretty, athletic girl who is pretty well suited to the main character, Harry Potter. Because of this, the Harmonian Tribes demonize her, overlooking hard facts, canon and basic intelligence to make her a gold digger (not that the Weasley's wouldn't mind some gold...)

Perhaps not a headliner of a harem, Ginny is a good purchase for any average harem...just avoid her brothers afterwords.

Her bashed version sold separably at a 99% discount...

Now for the harem rating points (1-10)

1. Ability to get along with others 7

2. Alpha tendencies 5

3. Submissive tendencies 6

4. Ability to get along with the man 7

5. Cooking skills 6

6. Non-sexual activity tendencies 7

7. Solo appeal 7

Overall score 45-70 or 6.4

Breast Size Range low

And now for today's mystery girl. A born leader, she has sarcasm and wit, but a soft side for morally gray angels. She is one who can truly say she hates school, as a school is responsible for two annoying growths...and no its not Anime sized breasts. Her body is still evolving, with tricks like a guiding voice in her head and gills, that form in between her avoiding going back to school and saving the environmental...she should really stick to avoiding school.

She's unusually tall, thin and light, which is partially due to 2% of her DNA, and partially due to be constantly in ...flight from her enemies

Now this girl does have problems submitting to others, as she is too adapted to a leadership role. She is stubborn, and one of the worst cooks imaginable.

On the bright side, she might just survive on the food one would put out for the local robins, though she will probably hit you.

Now for the harem rating points (1-10)

1. Ability to get along with others 7

2. Alpha tendencies 9

3. Submissive tendencies 1

4. Ability to get along with the man 6

5. Cooking skills 2

6. Non-sexual activity tendencies 9

7. Solo appeal 7

Overall score 42-70 or 6

Breast Size Range Low

Oh, and the opinions of the readers are sought, should some other Pokemon, like Pikachu, make cameo appearances as part of the Tri Wizard tournamet...such as Gyarados? (_Harry pops up_)

Hey, I thought I fixed that during the Golden Age (Mysterious Power)_...the characters could not show up when the author was ranting..._

**The contract states I am not rescuing anyone from the lake...so keep your Water-Flying types to yourself!**

Damn legalities...

_While I curse Harry...note I will use the Movie intro for the characters and that Xavier's voice is from X; Men Evolution...try to picture that._

_Hogwarts_

All over Hogwarts every creature was stirring, even the mice as armies of cats ate them (and no, Mcgonnagal is on a strict, no mouse diet...after the last time she got worms from it)

The portraits were cleaned

The armor was scrubbed

The dumb students yelled at

Peeves was given a Chinese finger trap to keep occupied

And all the other preparations as guests were about to appear at Hogwarts, as October 30th had finally arrived.

"Students of Hogwarts" Plasma announced, though it wasn't like they already knew "Today marks the arrival of the schools of Beuxbatons, Durmstrang and Salem Witches Institute...now I hope you are all aware that you must be on...appropriate behavior for each and every student..."

Harry easily picked up that he meant to suggest to harass the non human students...

"And treat them all as you would treat yourselves" a bald man in a wheelchair said, suddenly from behind Plasma.

The result was comical as all the teachers suddenly leapt several feet in the air, baring Moody who looked amused. Hagrid in particular landed with a shake as Plasma found himself in Hagrids' arms...

Who promptly dumped him, muttering he didn't like guys like him, ambiguous if he meant purebloods, homosexuals, or perhaps both seeing as Plasma was unmarried.

"Erm..." Mcgonagall did not like the surprise entrance at all...appreciated Plasma being dropped on the ground like the ...insert word she would never let her students use outside of Quidditch games with cheating slytherins... he was, but did not like being surprised "Well, this is the illustrious head of Salem Witches Institute, Headmaster Charles Xavier...who did not give us any warning and was early" she added tersely as Xavier smiled.

"Logan wanted to scout out the premises before the students settled in...now that he is rather confident that no Trolls or giant snakes would harm the students" Mcgonagall briefly wondered how he knew about that "And now they are here"

A bakers dozen students...12 hopefuls for the Tournament, led by the pride of Salem's Academic program, and Alex...who Logan would not leave alone, legally or in good conscience, flanked by the short man (who noted Moody, gave a terse nod of respect and resumed glaring at a bunch of cheeky, though oddly lacking testosterone Slytherins) and a Asian in a yellow jacket that was striking in the black cloaked atmosphere.

Said Alex noted Harry and Daphne "Oh, hey its Harry Potter and Daphne...whatever your last name is, nice to see you again" Harry and Daphne nodded back in acknowledgement as her brother's contemporaries, bar said brother, were surprised she knew the Boy Who Lived.

Justin had the decor not to go ask Harry to sign something at the present time...he'd stalk Harry later.

The students of Salem's dress was actually surprisingly modern...it bothered the purebloods though.

"..."

"Complain about my students dress being in the modern 20th century...and Logan gets to take his claws out" and no, said Logan did not suddenly burst claws out of his hands...he put on battle braces with steel that glittered all too deadly for the terrified pureblood.

As they took a seat at the Gryffindor Table...for Logan's claw display unnerving the other three houses a little too much...Alex sat down next to Luna, the two then entering into a conversation that somehow disturbed everyone around them in topics ranging from pranks to ketchup, Justin found Harry, with pen and a Newspaper from a while ago that talks about him owning Hogwarts (Please sign!) and Logan sat down near the two sets of twins and gave them a look.

"WHAT!"

"I'm watching you..." he knew pranksters when he saw them...Alex getting near them would cause too much problems internationally...and from Charles.

They looked creeped out, warranted though but still creeped out.

Mcgonagall gave Xavier a odd look "Shouldn't we be greeting the other schools by now?"

"Oh, they waited for us to finish our security sweep before they came in...and for someone to give them the invitation"

Mcgonagall sighed, the very fact he was having her do it showed how much he disliked Plasma's regime..."Presenting, the beautiful ladies and gentlemen of Beuxbatons!"

A dozen future models, six lovely ladies, led by Fleur, and six guys who, if Harry recalled the term, would be called Bishōnen by muggle manga companies, and followed by the huge form of Madame Maxine, who was attractive...if she was built on similar lines to Big Barda.

Normally, the bigots would point out how big she is, call her a half giant, and scoff, but they were too busy starring at the part Veela females and males...who were about 25% of the group if he had to guess.

While about 11 of the students were blowing kisses, letting loose doves or in general being flirty...with Fleur being the exception...though she just seemed to do it without any gesture or magic.

Harry figured that was because, not only the fact that her father probably preferred she did not act like a stereotypical veela, and her old timeline pride being stronger in this timeline, but also that her Veela side was stronger than the other 3 part Veela he sort of noticed in the group...and now that he noticed...one of the Bishōnen boys looked a bit like a werewolf (A/N, if there are any Bishōnen Werewolves in any anime...tell me in the reviews and we call him that), based on how he knew Remus so well from both timelines.

Once they sat down...to all but the Ravenclaw's next to thems displeasure, Mcgonagal spoke up

"Now, for the proud sons and daughters of Durmstrang!"

A dozen, military school dressed students...for a school only a bit more advanced than British Magical Society, marched in, stamping staffs with flames bursting out, led by the famous Victor Krum...as all but Victor tripped, stumbled and in some cases, burnt themselves.

The weak, goateed Igor Karkaroff stared at those eleven with unmasked contempt, while all the natives, and Logan, glanced at the duo of twins, who looked perfectly innocent with no wands...

Just unspoken, non verbal, wandless magic they practiced during the summer and hid for the right time.

Meanwhile, Luna failed to notice Alex hide her own wand.

"Erm..." Mcgonagall had no...right way to respond to all this as 11 Durmstrangers went to bother the Slytherins, while Krum went over to the Hufflepuffs...to Karkaroff's displeasure.

"Students of Hogwarts, Beuxbatons, Durmstrang and my own Salem" Xavier took over for the aged woman "The Tri wizard Tournament...or Quad I guess, shall compete in three competitions. The winner will receive 1000 galleons, glory for their school...and all four competitors will undoubtedly be more sure of themselves in the aftermath. Let this competition show, that all students can succeed, with no regards to age, race, profession, blood...or sanity"

"He's kidding, right?" Harry had to ask himself as some people weakly chuckled.

"All competitors will be chosen by a unbiased judge...the Goblet of Fire!" Xavier said as suddenly the artifact appeared in flames, like a phoenix...

As Fawkes did summon it, via sitting on its rim, cawed and flew over to Logan as the flame inside it ignited.

"Go away..." Phoenixes were not pleasant memories.

Said bird then flew to Harry.

"OHH A PHOENIX! CAN I PET YOU...OW!" Fawkes pecked Justin harshly when he tried to touch him.

"Now then...any student can choose to enter his or her name into the Goblet by placing a piece of parchment with their name and school written on it" Xavier began, before he noticed a questioning look from a student "Yes Miss...

"Granger, Hermione Granger...but sir...I could have sworn I saw something in the news about a age line..."

"We don't need an age line" Plasma explained to one of the fourth year girl who he disliked with a dark tone "No first year is going to be competing. The Goblet will choose the best seventh year, or perhaps sixth year for the job, regardless of how many others put their name in. That point was brought up to the Wizengamot, its true...no doubt your boyfriend pointed it out...but it was turned down"

Alex and Ronfoy both smirked, planning to submit their names and prove him wrong, before Alex suddenly felt like she needed to vomit.

Xavier, Mcgonagall and pretty much everyone else gave him annoyed looks for that...just outright contempt.

Though to the time travelers...this only meant one thing.

'_I'm doomed, aren't I_' Harry had to groan.

'_Don't worry Harry...we have a backup plan in case of something like this_' Luna said serenely.

'_What sort of plan?'_

_'Your find out...when you wake up on November 1st...'_

_'WHAT!' _

Plasma smirked darkly as Xavier finished up the useless trivialities...it was all going to plan.

All according to Voldemort's plan


	72. Dreams of the Past

Ah, the reviewer who tells me where my problems are, I love constructive criticism. It allows me to figure out why people stop reviewing.

Also, New England had a lot of thunderstorms...and I live on a hill. So a lot of rumbling storms for me...

Faves 430

Alerts 433

C2's 41

Reviews that were replied

Leaf Ranger; Perhaps...

Reishin; People always find a way to sneak by

Invisible; Are you talking about the GIRL I was talking about. She is not a werewolf...oh the bishonen werewolf...okay then as Invisible declares that werewolf, for future reader reference, was Ginei.

Naruhina; I need OCF's there... Obsessive compulsive fans. They are the friends of writers, and I have a soft spot for OCD types like my granny

azphxbrd The girls were talking wierdness, and Maxime happened to like what they were doing, it was planned.

Chaos, Thank you. I have no more plans for flashbacks, Dumbledore had to leave so I sent him over to the chaos mega crossover where I had him killed off by the original plan (I'd have retconned it when I restarted the X over, but his death was too established), and being the heir of the four founders will be explained, as well as him meeting the girls to be further expanded

By the way, how do you get people to take challenges?

Okay, the hidden girl was Max Ride...does no one care for these...

The named girl today is number nine on the poll, her 24 votes tying with such obvious sexy girls like Samui the large breasted cool girl and Nymphadora the shapeshifter. She is Harry's best supporter, better in canon, and fanon, then Ron and one of the people I most hate to see bashed: Hermione Granger.

Hermioe is a brilliant female, to whom being a part of a harem may just be a tad wrong. Of course, her loyalty to Harry in canon is like that of Gaara to Naruto post invasion...just with a Bjuu loaded more chance of romance.

Okay, weird comment but I think you get the point.

She is capable of being in charge, yet can flourish as a lesser if she is not too low, and is one of the most intelligent models available, and is quiet unlike some others...

Note, Hermione is best for harems with a defined structure...or she may accidentally ruin it trying to improve it.

Now for the harem rating points (1-10)

1. Ability to get along with others 7

2. Alpha tendencies 8

3. Submissive tendencies 4

4. Ability to get along with the man 6

5. Cooking skills 5

6. Non-sexual activity tendencies 9

7. Solo appeal 8

Overall score 47-70 or 7

Breast Size Range Medium

Now for the third mystery girl. This girl is the most famous 'daughter' of the gruff Canadian short guy, a mall rat with a explosive personality. This girl is acrobatic, battle ready and spunky, with a cheerful spirit that can reach even the gruffest, battle hardened metal boned hard heads. For harem owners with problems staying motivated or who need a good kick in the pants, she could be the girl for you.

Now this girl has some issues for aspiring harem owners. She is prone to thievery and mischief, has the scary Canadian who will gut you if you hurt her...and its best to keep her away from vampires. So those with Bellas, Serases or Mokas should not get this one.

Now for the harem rating points (1-10)

1. Ability to get along with others 7

2. Alpha tendencies 4

3. Submissive tendencies 7

4. Ability to get along with the man 7

5. Cooking skills 8

6. Non-sexual activity tendencies 8

7. Solo appeal 6

Overall score 47-70 or 7

Breast Size Range Low-medium

I need to put some Gargoyles in here somewhere as minor characters...but the problem is I don't put cameos in for no reason...they have to serve some purpose.

How long until Goliath gets to appear...

_The next day_

"Now Miss Daphne...please try to be careful with making new potions...and to you, Miss Greengrass, watch and avoid spilling unknown ingredients into new sleep potions" Madame Pomfrey scolded both sisters as Harry slumbered in her wing. "Of course, I will have to remind Mr. Potter about testing potions as well..."

With the unknown quantity and type of ingredients added, she couldn't risk waking him up, so she would let him wake up naturally...

Which was specifically set to occur the next day a half hour before Breakfast.

_During the time Harry was out_

Dreams are many things...fleeting, uncontrollable, at times disturbing...

But to some, it is a doorway to the future, or to the past, though rarely are they depicted in a constant flow, sometimes they go forward, while other time they go backwards.

In this case, the dreams focus on the past

_Scene 1; a flowered field in Devon_

"AVADA KEDARVA!" a death eater Pansy screeched, her pug like face scrunched in fury as she attempted to kill the Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died-Instead-Of-The-Dark-Lord...

Who dodged the curse as a curse smashed into Pansy from behind, causing her to fall to the ground, a hole in her chest.

"Another one bites the dust" Daphne mused darkly as Harry walked over, trying not to step in the pool of Pansy blood.

"You know...we've only been partners for 2 months, and you've already killed more than Ginny, Hermione, Luna or Susan combined" he commented

Daphne scoffed "You can blame Dumbledore for that. The Greengrass's may not be Death Eaters, but we weren't as sheep like as the other idiots of England. Unlike them, I have no problem with putting down these freaks"

"It was the policy of Dumbledore back in the first war to attempt to redeem death eaters. Misguided, slightly deluded, but people like Snape and the Malfoy's did truly defect from Voldemort...so good intentions, poor executioners"

"What do you expect, the Ministry is 90% bigot, 9% decent human beings..."

"And 1% other...Umbitch" they both laughed at that one.

Harry and Daphne were different people, and she was less familiar to him than any of the girls he loved before. But, she had a good personality, and loathed the Toad as much as he did.

They got closer on other things over time, but perhaps the Toad's very existence had some positives after all.

_Scene 2 a Italian Restaurant in a small Dorset town_

"Its not much...but I thought you might just enjoy some time on a date..." Harry said awkwardly over breadsticks, Coke, pasta and parmesean cheese in their Notice Me Not laden eatery corner...

Angelina smirked "You know Harry, it would be a lot less awkward if you would forgot you brought Alicia and Katie out on dates already"

"Sor..."

"Harry..."

"Do I really say sorry too much"

"Yes"

"Its just...its weird to have so many girls in my life...I'm always worried I might favor some of you over others. I'd hate for any of you to be stuck in a half baked marriage"

"Hey, a marriage with you that you put a bit less into than Hermione's or Ginny's is better than what most purebloods get" Angelia deliberately put those names in because all the girls, aside for those two, knew that they were the front runners of Harry's heart. They were the closest to him of them all "Do you think the Mrs. Goyle, Crabbe or Fudge is treated half as well as you treat us?"

"No, but..." Harry said meekly, dealing with the guilt that always stalked Harry, in forms of failing to save the original seven in the past, being unfair to their vows of commitment in this timeline by having them at the same time, dragging the Chasers into this mess and a whole stir fry of Dursley bred, Death Eater enforced guilt.

"We also need to train you out of but as well...its true Harry. Even if you treat some of us, unintentionally, better than the others, you still treat witches better than what most even dreamed of."

"All relationships have issues. I have to work on not getting as over stressed like in Toady's year, Hermione needs to work on trusting intuition alone and the limits of what knowledge to seek" example to stop pestering them on what Blaise did after she was killed. She did not need to know he raped her corpse post mortem as they later found "And Luna..."

"We are not medicating Luna" Harry said mock seriously as they laughed. The idea of taking Luna to a Muggle Hospital to see what Muggle's disorders would be assigned to her was a bit of a family joke, and Luna played along...and suggested that Hermione and Angelina get tested for OCD.

_Scene 3, outside the town of Fort William, Lochabar, Scotland_

"I wonder if Death Eaters ever look to the heavens, and see their fears that the Muggle World is a better place than magicals, that they are the superior people..."

"That's an interesting comment" Harry mused of Luna's brash comment. "Why do you say that"

As time went on, Harry found he fell in love with Ginny, Hermione and Luna far quicker than when Susan, Daphne, Parvati and Padma later came along. Perhaps because his relation with the two girls before Luna were so close he could have gone with either as his love, the other a close friend, and been just as happy both ways.

Harry would later muse that, had be met Luna around the same time as Ginny, it would have been a three way thing. Even then, he was close to her so her helping him track down Blaise with Nott was just the push to romance that nature could have intended, even if Harry wondered if people he loved were cursed.

"The magicals who joined the Death Eaters loath muggles. Originally, it was because they failed to see any progress by the Muggles, but over time their hatred grew when they saw too much, that muggles were far beyond them"

"They'd have to understand them if they were to see them as much more advanced" Harry knew how even a Muggle expect (by magical standards) like Arthur failed to understand aspects of Muggle technology like electricity, TV's and rubber ducks, so the idea that the bigots would recognize advancement?

"They saw guns and how they kill, further then most spells and second only to the Killing Curse. They saw muggles built structures faster and better than any structure that wizards made. But, perhaps the greatest stab to their pride was space and sky"

"Magicals were the first to travel the world, to arrive in the Americas, to discover Chocolate, but muggles beat them into the upper atmosphere with their planes, and beyond the atmosphere itself. That very fact is the true cause for Death Eater hate, a reaction to the first true evidence, to them, that magicals were being outdone by muggles"

Harry smiled, sometimes Luna was a better well of information that Hermione. Hermione was by the book, Luna put real life perspective into her opinions.

Hopefully, Hermione would never know she said that

_Scene Four, Hogwarts_

"...Soul Bonds are thought to be magic's response to creating stronger connections between magical mates to ensure a better chance of survival of magical offspring during the Ice Ages and early agricultural revolutionary eras..."

"...Soul bonds are formed via the partial transference of a part of one's soul to the others body. It is unknown if this is caused by the form initiating or after it finalizes with sex. Theory exists that a soul bonded person could return part of a lost soul to a Dementor struck body, but no tests of this theory were ever performed..."

"...Research shows that the potential for soul bonds is not, contrary to popular belief, a one in a million soul mate sort of thing, but capable of being a number of compatible people. An theoretical example would be Harry's mother, Lily Potter, who could have as easily formed a soul bond with Serverus Snape as James Potter, should there have been such a bond at all..."

"...Soul Bonds are capable of forming with multiple females to a single male, and in theory with multiple males to a single female, however the partner of the bonded who shows evidence of a second bond must allow it to mature fully, a requirement that compounds if more form. However, it would seem as though the time travel ignored that rule, creating a situation of a mutated version of the soul bond that none of us can control..."

"...A theory exists that some muggles can form soul bonds of a weaker form, such psuedo soul bonds are estimated to make up about 10% of all stable marriages in the world..."

"Soul bonds are more common a marriage form in eastern magical communities such as the Middle East or my home in India then in Europe outside of Veela..."

Padma breathed, with Hermione and Daphne suddenly not continuing with their three way explanation of the nature of soul bonds, the total of research that had been going on since first year...due to having found everyone else asleep on a Founders Tower created bed after some point of the four hour, and still not complete lecture.

"This is just insulting..." Daphne muttered

**Omake 1**

**Canon**

**Comic plotting**

He had gathered 21 aspiring comic book writer squibs, including Geoff Johns, Scott Synder, Dwaine Mcduffy, Matt Fraction, Greg Weisman and Greg Morrison to begin his, and Luna's (As she was the only one crazy enough to figure out how to merge the two biggest comic companies, and others, together), while he had continued to secure rights to other groups, such as Milestone, Wildstorm, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Captain Planet and a few other, promising cartoon, comic and anime characters that Harry had noticed during down times whose creators were dead or having never been born in this world, such as Generator Rex, Ben 10, Kim Possible, Aang and Danny Phantom.

They, himself and Luna had decided to spend the next year or so in real life comic time slowly moving towards some huge, powerful enemies that would show case the merging universes; the Anti Monitor would attack the Marvel Universre while Thanos, with Geoff's idea of having a army of Black Lantern zombies, assaulted DC.

While the Anti Monitor would fight, and kill, Marvel's Galactus in a way of slowing it down, Thanos would be brought down with great cost, before the DC heroes would find out about the Anti Monitor from Thanos and go after it, spurred on by the DC characters getting their memories back, and especially the heroes who lost important friends and family to it, such as Superman for Supergirl, and Wally West Flash for his mentor, Barry Allan Flash.

The end result, a new super earth...which would then be slowly rebuilt over a year. Starting back in WW2 and progressing to a modern setting, this would allow for the WW2 era characters of both parties (Captain America, Wolverine, Wildcat, Jay Garrick Flash, ect) to be rebuilt into the timestream before they got to reconstructing the others (Batman, Iron Man, Superman, Hulk, Thor, Wonder Woman, ect)

Harry wasn't too worried about it possibly failing epically, he had decided to leave two alternate worlds behind that were versions of the unaltered DC and Marvel Universes they could go back to and have no noticable affects of the merged worlds. In fact, the greatest danger to his super comic 88% of the market super power was...

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I THOUGHT YOU SOLD THE COMIC COMPANINES TO RUSSIANS LIKE A TOLD YOU TOO!" his original Slytherin wife.

"Why Russians?" He had to ask, why would Daphne want to give America's big comic companies to the unstable Russian economy of this time...

**Omake 2 (wasn't planning to but the idea wouldn't leave me alone)**

**Non Canon (*)**

**Harry sees a Doctor**

_"You know...we've only been partners for 2 months, and you've already killed more than Ginny, Hermione, Luna or Susan combined" he commented_

_Daphne scoffed "You can blame Dumbledore for that. The Greengrass's may not be Death Eaters, but we weren't as sheep like as the other idiots of England. Unlike them, I have no problem with putting down these freaks"_

_"It was the policy of Dumbledore back in the first war to attempt to redeem death eaters. Misguided, slightly deluded, but people like Snape and the Malfoy's did truly defect from Voldemort...so good intentions, poor executioners" _

_"What do you expect, the Ministry is 90% bigot, 9% decent human beings..."_

_"And 1% other...Umbitch" they both laughed at that one. _

_Harry and Daphne were different people, and she was less familiar to him than any of the girls he loved before. But, she had a good personality, and loathed the Toad as much as he did._

_They got closer on other things over time, but perhaps the Toad's very existence had some positives after all. _

Harry blinked, like a ghost he was watching a scene from the past...future...whatever. What was going on

"It was just good timing to do so" a voice said from behind "I'd tell you why Harry Potter...but spoilers..."

Harry turned around, spying a darkly dressed muggle ish man.

"Who are you?"

"I am, the Doctor"

"Who?" he specified, yet why did this scene seem somewhat, familiar?

"Yes. I am the Ninth Doctor. Who were you expecting, Taisune?"

Oh great...Harry created Doctor Who in real life...or maybe not...

**Note, I am not a Doctor Who Fan in particular. I just thought it would be a funny omake, something new and also to leave, if you specify, *, a reason for Harry having these dreams/slash visions of the past.**

**Also, should I do another chapter or two with these flashbacks or not?**


	73. Pains of the Others Pasts

...the Clear Conservative Choice...ba humbug. That is not a good thing. If major conservatives get elected, like the kind you get from Texas, progress will be held back and outright reversed. Child and Animal abuse will be further legalized, pastors will be made into the heads of every department, outlawing evolution, freedom of religion and free will, people will be able to possess machine guns, and we'll end up back with a draft. I do not need to use my emergency escape route to Canada...yet.

Note, I am just really, really fed up with the commercials. It is scientifically prove that Liberal Congressmen are smarter than their Conservative Counterparts (And who did we elect in 2010, Conservatives)...I am not kidding, and I don't really think that would happen...though I do not know about the machine gun one. After all, why does the average person need a SUBMACHINE GUN FOR!?

If someone who is into Free Gun use can explain that to me, without the whole 'if we outlaw guns, only criminals will have them' garbage, please do so. I understand that hunting rifles have use, but what's the point for having pistols other than killing people, by accident or intentionally.

If you have yet to guess, I am liberal. I believe in birth control (Siblings are troublesome), evolution, the woman's right of choice (Children who would be aborted are the kinds of children who aren't treated well and become the Hilter's, Stalin's and Mcarthy's of the 21st centuries) health care (Canada, Sweden and other countries who have it are better than the United States) and all that. The only thing I have to agree with in conservatives is Death Penalty (See Cheshire Home Invasion)

Faves 435

Alerts 434

C2's 41

Reviews that were replied

Wasteland: no...

Cyber; YES! and thanks

Naruhina; Its okay, but at least its getting reviews. I'm getting nothing from my other stories at the moment

Leaf; He's asleep, with the dreams showing various points in both timelines. Its me trying to put things into detail I haven't done yet. And he's the most aggressive...I chose him because the point with Daphne was close ish to 2005.

Gemma; The last chapter was the longest chapter since chapter 17, give me some credit...and due to that rant I won't be doing a harem girl bit because it would just be chapter filler.

Now then...I lost two good scenes due to a faulty connection, now that kills the mode. And now the connection is just shotty. Well, a poor connection is better than nothing at all, I guess, and its time to continue to expand some of the earlier timeline, the modern timeline...and a cliffhanger which in itself connects to this story and beyond. If I don't post something, even if its just universe filler, it will never be finished. By the way, after this its back to the story's tournament.

_Hogwarts_

As Harry continued to slumber to avoid being called as a Tri Wizard wanter, he began to see more visions. While most were very boring, and showed off mostly him and the girls talking...some were not even his

_Scene 1, Potter Castle_

"The world, in summary" by the World Broadcasting Corporation, a new company in this world.

"The war in the former Soviet Union continues, with Belarus fully annexed by Russia, while Chechnya forces continue to avoid Russian retaliation after their recent Nuclear attack on the former Capital Moscow, with the government reforming in the city of Saint Petersburg. Russia has also entered negotiations with Japan over its disputed territory and to possibly sell back Sakhalin to Japan to obtain much needed financial aid due to recent militarization by Finnish Forces."

"In the Chinese Conflict, the Tibetan controlled area of the Tibetan Plateau has been recognized by the United Kingdom and several members of the Commonwealth of Nations, while the Northern Deserts have begun to see further conflict between the secessionist tribes and the Chinese Government, while attempts by the Chinese Military to take back the 37 mile long, 10 mile wide stretch of territory occupied by the Hong Kong-Macau forces has failed, mainly due to the failure of Nuclear Weapons launch due to the ally of Hong Kong-Macau, Taiwan, successfully using Nuclear Interception Missiles. China's already stretched military force has also found a potential new conflict, along with Russia, as North Korea mobilizes near the border of Manchuria and near Vladivostok."

"In South America, the Paraguayan rebels continue to state gruella attacks on the occupying Bolivian Army, while said army recently suffered a naval loss to Chile during a recent engagement 50 miles north-west of Chile's capital Santiago. Meanwhile, the war between Venezuela and Brazil, which began last year, continues to create massive destruction of the oil rich state of Roriama in Brazil's Northwest, which Hugo Chavez has declared Venezuelan and invaded following the depletion of 90% of the countries native oil reserves due to mismanagement." Oil reserves changed in the new timeline.

"The United States of Africa, now with members Kenya, and Eretria, handed a defeat to the Somalina-Sudan Caliphate during the battle of Djibouti City, retaking the capital of the state following a previous fall last year. The Islamic rogue state, led by wanted Terrorist Osama Bin Laden, continues to blockade the Red Sea, in effect jamming the Suez canal and causing skyrocketing oil prices, conquering the territory of Eretria and formerly Djibouti, while invading parts of Ethiopia, Somaliland, Puntland and South Sudan"

"The U.N continues to be unable to intervene due to the loss of significant funding due to American President Newt Gringrich's withdrawing American Funding. Gingrich, who was elected in 1992 following the death of President George H.W Bush due to West Nile Virus" Bill Clinton having been unable to run for office due to Hilary Clinton falling ill with the same disease and not wishing to leave her while she battled the dangerous illness "currently being one of the most despised International Leaders, and polls at home show him with only a 15% approval rating"

"And now, for the weather, followed by breaking news….Dolly Parton, the next Senator from Tennessee, Oprah Winfrey to run for President in 1996, and the benefits of eating boiled carrots"

"What the hell is wrong with Muggles!"

You know something's wrong when Hermione of all people says that.

_Scene 2, Umbridge Manor_

"YOU ARE A PUREBLOOD! A CHOSEN ONE!"

_WHIP_

"YOU WERE A DEATH EATER! A HERO!"

_WHIP_

"YOU ABANDONED THE DARK LORD! YOUR WAND KILLED HIM!"

_WHIP_

"WHAT WENT WRONG WITH YOU!

Draco's now heavily scared back didn't manage to stop him from drawl to such a perfection that, if he was a muggle, his father would have given the muggle a gold watch.

"I saw the truth. I found out that I don't like killing people. Yeah, I believe that muggle borns aren't to be trusted. They want to change the world, and make it so we can't live as we are used to. They want to make our world just like the muggle world, and are the ones likely to reveal it to the muggles with guns and those mushroom bombs. But I can't kill them for it. Sure, I hexed Granger enough times, but the know it all deserved it. I couldn't kill her. Granger, Creevey, Finch-Fletchey….I dislike them, I distrust them…but I couldn't kill them. Or torture them…"

"This is the world that Voldemort created. It's a world where all Magicals, no matter the blood, are dead or dying. He made it worse…you made it worse. Nott had the right idea in leaving, Britain is dead….and nothing even Saint Potter could do could save it. "

"I grew up in a household of blood purity. I was that Voldemort was the powerful hero of pure blood. But that half-blood was defeated, by Potter. He pulled off the impossible once, perhaps he could do it again….I just hope that wherever I go after this life….I get at least a second chance. So give me your worst…."

Now, Draco wasn't a death seeker, but after what….unholy things she did to the captured Vernon ad Dudley Dursleys in plain sight of him (The pairing that never should be)…..he wanted to die quickly to avoid that fate…..wrinkles...fat...

"AVADA KEDARVA!"

_Scene 3, the falling bastion of Gringotts _

She was trapped. Both Fleur and her daughter had been given sanctuary by the Goblins after Bill was killed.

The Goblins honored their friends...even after death. While Goblins were greedy, blood loving and quiet different from humans in both timelines, they had a very strong code of honor.

To break that code, and allow the mate and child of a fallen friend of the goblin nation to not be offered sanctuary would result in worse than death.

So, both Fleur and the young Victorie were hidden in the catacombs, as waves of magic cancelling wards (if one lacks the Dark Mark) flew over the bank.

And the poor little thing was crying loudly as Fleur desperately tried to quiet her...with a lullaby.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

Veela and their descendants had magical musical songs for more than just seduction, but also for calming as well. So little Victorie was asleep...as the door burst open with deadly spell fire...

_Scene 4, a dark room_

The last scene had played out to hundreds of thousands of identical, suit wearing tall men with scars. Harry recalled them for being identical to the man who took Dumbledore away third year...and apparently caused his death.

He himself was there...but in a ghost like form.

"That last song...how does a Veela of a Hogwarts based world know a song from a Panem based world?" one asked.

"Quite simple, Prometheus 5839, the nature of all realities are interwoven. The pains of heroes, villains and the neutral are the same in every world. Its all the same story, just rehashed. Just look at Harry Potter for instance"

Harry's surprised look shined as he saw dozens of versions of himself; ones in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and even Beuxbaton robes. Some of them had Hedwigs, some had snakes, one had a bear. Some looked like royalty...a few disturbingly looked like Voldemort.

"All of them fight against repression, no matter how its said. If you look at any hero; Naruto Uzumaki, Percy Jackson, Dick Grayson, Peter Parker or Ichigo Kurosaki, they all are just the same story, but rehashed. Elements from them all will find a way around; Mermaids, Hippocampus, Cerberus, Giants, Manticore, Pegasi and Griffins exist in both the worlds of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. The energy of Chakra and Reishi, the powers of Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki, are connected; one is the energy of surprise and innovation, the other of raw power, while both have the taint of powerful demons in them. The young heroes of the two worlds of hero; the world of ideals; the american way, the code of life, the lantern corp, and the world of truths; of Homo Superior, of radiation, of self manufacture. Dick Grayson and Peter Parker come from two different worlds, but whose story is still quite the same"

"More than that...four of the heroes you mentioned; Naruto Uzumaki, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Ichigo Kurosaki...they have the greatest concentration of multiple lovers in harmony among the worlds currently under the watch of the Promethei" Harry was then treated to various images of those three heroes, and himself, with various girls under various appearances; a Gryffindor him with Ginny and Hermione, a Hufflepuff him with Susan and Hannah, a Slytherin him with Daphne, Astoria, Tracy and Bullstrode and a Ravenclaw of him with Cho, Padma and Luna.

Others began to appear as well, but subtitled for Harry; Naruto, Hinata and Sakura; Naruto, Fu and Yugito; Ichigo Rukia and Orohime; Ichigo, Nel and Tier; Percy, Annabeth, Thalia; Percy, Sadie, Zia; among hundreds of others moving so fast he only caught a few of each "And more worlds seem to be affected by this phenomenon..."

More subtitled harems appeared; Robin, Zatanna, Batgirl, Starfire, Donna Troy; Kid Flash, Artemis, Ravager, Husk, Linda; Superboy, Miss Martian, Fairchild, Supergirl, Rogue

"Prometheus 163791369...the appearance of more and more multiple paired heroes is an omen, an omen of...

* * *

Without finding out what, Harry woke up...and wished he hadn't.

**A/N, by the way, Umbridge did rape Vernon and Dudley…Petunia thankfully died a few years prior. And yes, Fleur's lullaby is the same one Katniss gave to a dying Rue...I can't write songs and the simple fact is that song makes me cry, it fit the bill for that scene**

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Its time to bash Ronfoy again**

The much expanded Gryffindor first year dorms, a few days before the other schools arrive.

"You got the animation potion?"

"Yep brother of mine"

"The Creevey's distracted"

"Yes beloved Fred"

The two sets of twins grinned evilly as they eyed the toys the Creeveys had.

_An hour later_

"Ronald Prewett"

The Slytherin was unsure of where the voice came from.

"You are in line with the forces of evil"

He could have sworn he heard wheels

"You view muggle borns and half bloods beneath you"

The sound of engines was unfamiliar and unnerving…..

"You smell like a wet ostrich"

Ronfoy had no idea how to respond to that one

"You will be punished"

Ronfoy then found himself surrounded by 100 plastic, animated and magically powered Autobot toys, all trailing missiles at him.

"What the bloody hell..."

"FIRE!"

Ronfoy spent a week getting the plastic missiles removed from various parts of his body (The toys grew new ones).

The Creevey's had no idea their toys were now alive…..or that they were responsible for various attacks on Pure blood supremacists in the school, and Percy, who discovered what muggles called a wedgie…..and felt the first wedgie done with large amounts of horse power (The toys now had the full abilities of what they transformed into, speed and horsepower included)

He spent some time in St Mungos.

However…..when they found that a muggle born Hufflepuff had some decepticon toys…well this happened

"MY LEG!"

"OW!"

"WHERE DID THOSE ABOMINATIONS COME FROM!"

"I HAVE PLASTIC WHERE NO PLASTIC SHOULD EVER BE…." That one was male….

So far, they had, so far, failed to get Ginny willing to get Harry to buy the Transformers brand for them, suspecting correctly that they caused the Battle of Dungeon 85.


	74. The pre Tournament Acts and thoughts

erm...so no more political rants. Or can I just say we have too much freedom of speech and religion...see Aryan Nationals or the Westboro Baptists for why I say that.

I at least thing picketing funerals of dead military people shouting vulgar thing that have no connection to it (Soldiers and the gay marriage debate have no connection). I might just be more sensitive because, as a New Englander, there are many Jewish people around, and I do know some Islamic and homosexual people,(And I find said muslims to be nicer than many Christians I know) but I feel uncomfortable with allowing people like the White Power movement allowed to rape the first amendment.

And while Obama isn't a saint, he is no anti christ, while I am at it.

Faves 450

Alerts 440

C2's 41

Review replies

azphxbrd; I do love the little toys.

Leaf; Past memories in the form of dreams

Naruhina; I wouldn't call myself a troll

Red Neo Ranger; I am not a Power Rangers fan

Hatred; I am continuing, and not killing Gabby

Okay then, that's it for the dreams that show the past. Lets see what happened during that time

recap

_"Granger, Hermione Granger...but sir...I could have sworn I saw something in the news about a age line..."_

_"We don't need an age line" Plasma explained to one of the fourth year girl who he disliked with a dark tone "No first year is going to be competing. The Goblet will choose the best seventh year, or perhaps sixth year for the job, regardless of how many others put their name in. That point was brought up to the Wizengamot, its true...no doubt your boyfriend pointed it out...but it was turned down"_

_Alex and Ronfoy both smirked, planning to submit their names and prove him wrong, before Alex suddenly felt like she needed to vomit._

_Xavier, Mcgonagall and pretty much everyone else gave him annoyed looks for that...just outright contempt._

_Though to the time travelers...this only meant one thing._

_'I'm doomed, aren't I' Harry had to groan._

_'Don't worry Harry...we have a backup plan in case of something like this' Luna said serenely._

_'What sort of plan?'_

_'Your find out...when you wake up on November 1st...'_

_'WHAT!'_

end recap

_Hogwarts, Halloween_

The day was pretty much spent with people going up to the goblet of fire and placing their names in, ranging from Seventh years who actually had a chance, to Dennis Creevey who was bet a galleon by Cormac he couldn't.

When he refused to pay the child, he was Creevey mobbed...before he could put his card in.

"You know, you british people really need to watch your oblivations...they do things to the minds of muggles if you do too many of them" Justin Russo had commented far too cheerfully for a regular person, perfectly assured in his to be status as Salem champion.

"Says who?" Ronfoy, in his squeaky eunach voice, as he put his own name in with pureblood arrogance to its max.

"Ever heard of an idiot named Dan Qualye?"

"Don't care, but who care's about a damn muggle, they all deserve death..."

Alex, who had placed her own name in (why bother little sister, I am going to be the sole Russo in this wizarding competition), responded to said comment in the following way.

"_Engorgavis_!"

Now, normally Avis would be a spell for unleashing canaries to attack: a muggle who was a victim of this spell would later create the classic film, the Birds.

But this spell, which Alex had came up with herself...creates bigger birds.

To be specific, emus...who then attack.

Justin normally didn't laugh at these things, but then again he did here what he said.

Ronfoy was beginning to challenge Harry's pre time change medical wing record...

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A PUREBLOOD STUDENT!" Plasma roared at the american demoness, in his eyes anyway.

"Technically I'm not, the emu's are"

"NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE!"

"You know...I always thought it would be something like a goose or duck that would be unleashed...this is better"

"XAVIER, GET RID OF HER!"

"...Legally I can't do that" Xavier pointed out "Its actual law that either I or Logan has to be within a quarter mile of her at all times. As I can't leave my students, and Logan can't leave them or me...she's stuck here. You did catch the vulgarity, right?"

Plasma snorted and went to go and harass the Ministry to declare Alex Russo _Persona Non Grata_...before remembering the Ministry was closed for Hallow's eve.

That was the only reason that Harry being out for a day was possible without the Purebloods going on a political rampage.

In fact, it was due to this lapse in judgement the twins that he hated nearly as much as Potter and Russo snuck their own names in.

_Speaking of a pureblood_

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Harry wouldn't want to risk history repeating itself"

"Is he sparkling?"

Angelina and Alicia gave Luna a odd look as they, the three of them and Katie, stuffed Cedric in a closet, having knocked him out with one of the most lethal things in existence...Ginny's cooking.

Ginny had average cooking skills in the original timeline, and due to her pre memory self's wanting to be as un Mollyish as possible, had subconsciously made it so she couldn't cook, believing this to be a path to evil.

It was too late to change it.

"Wait...we can't put him in the closet" Katie just realized.

"Why?"

"Coming out of the closet is a term for gay people..."

"...Is Cedric Gay?" The time travel did mess some things up, and he and Cho weren't gravitating towards one another in this timeline.

In fact, Katie could have sworn Cho had stared a bit too long at her own breasts during gym class...

"Erm...lets put sparkle boy somewhere else then...boat house perhaps?" indeed, the light was now refracting on the boy, causing him to indeed sparkle like a diamond.

Hopefully...it was just the work of either the two twin sets...or Alex Russo. If not...

_Lust Corridor_

Many of Hogwart's areas were named by those who reside there. While some names, such as the Astronomy Tower, have obvious naming reasons...others like the Detention Escape Route and Dung Bomb storage room were definitely not official.

In fact, while they had a slight idea about the first one, the second one was hidden, much to the contempt of Argus Filch.

However, the Lust Corridor was quite new. The corridor where Harry and Tracey had first had sex was now the place where Slytherin females prostituted for quick lays with any in the know, willing Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, with some of the looser members of the other house also promenading here.

Though the stories about why they did were rushed, as if the tellers of these stories were forced to work at a faster pace then they preferred (A/N, one of these days I really need to fix that, because you guys bullied me into going faster a plot point I had developed for over three years was fixed far too quickly...though would I want to describe the scenes of debauchery and horror at all?)

Now while many were still 'trained' to need stimulation on a near daily basis by their counterparts, even the less trained prior to the grand neutering of the Slytherin males, seemed to have sexual urges of abnormal levels.

Its to a point they'd have sex with any random student for free, being too needy to even think about money.

The same level of sexual urging could be said for Solstice, Theo Nott's betrothed...but then again Theo was quite happy to help her there.

Perhaps the enchantments in the Slytherin common room made just made girls more lustful and thus allow the Slytherin males to have them often, and those who weren't affected, like Tracey, were exceptions to the rule.

Cho Chang was currently here, but not for sexual intercourse, but to see what disgusted her

The time travel had caused many changes to various people's histories

Harry Potter became the heir of four founders: the Potter's originally were a side branch of the Gryffindor family, who at some point during the 1400's had briefly relocated to France during the reformation era because they initially didn't desire to be Anglican.

During this time, one of Harry's ancestors married a French Magical. Unknown to anyone, she was a descendant of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff via bastard grandchildren. A daughter, whose bloodline had crossed back into Harry's bloodline sometime later had married a similarly bastard Slytherin descendant.

Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley had traded places morally, due to the ancestors of Lucius and Molly making different choices of opinions.

To be specific, as young child, Abraxas Malfoy had been saved from drowning by a muggle lifeguard while Narcissa and Andromeda were born earlier, this meant that Cissy wasn't as submerged in the idea of blood supremacy from the Black Family and Dora was born earlier. Also, a muggleborn whose parents were into the fertility boosting drug department had worked at Saint Mungo's, hence Hebe and Juventas.

Said changes to the Malfoy family allowed for Neville's parents to avoid being crucioed to the nut farm.

With Molly, her brothers had married muggleborns as oppose to the purebloods who they were engaged to. The loss of a bride price had resulted in her families fall from grace politically, for a time at least. The death of Muriel had allowed Molly and her two loyal sons to regain it.

Snape, due to bad changes to the attitudes of the male slytherins, was able to show that he actually cared for Lily after the fight after the D.A.D.A owl, and actually had friends due to this. Of course...when brooms flew this was mutually forgotten.

Dean Thomas had a less complicated change, his dead Pureblood father was richer now, so he had the galleons he needed to alleviate his family's budget, via his father's investment firm.

Cho, on the other hand, had a more complicated set of changes...that had led her to become a feminist.

Cho was the daughter of a Chinese Pureblood Wizard and a muggleborn Witch, said father had been killed during the Taiwan-Chinese war due to air bombing and the mother had fled to England to avoid the violence.

The only reason she did so was because the magical quota's for every other magical nation who was allowing any form of immigration were filled. They did need 'the lowly working class' after all.

Of course, Cho's mother was no fool, she realized she could work and get plenty more pay and respect in the Muggle world.

For she actually listened to her mother and gotten a degree in computer business. She had originally thought about a degree to get into aquaculture...but it was a little too early for that good idea, on paper.

While Cho had grown up knowing about magic, she was raised in the muggle world, and was exposed to a world where females had a chance.

As she was used to this world, and the appearance of female greats in the world of muggles, in the magical world she was different from most girls who grew up knowing about magic.

Most girls just accepted they weren't going to be as important as their male counterparts, though in most cases it was not as hostile as the brutal treatment of the Gryffindor chasers in her second year. Cho was different.

She wasn't going to be subservient. She would be like her idols, her favorite team the Harpies. Or the female aurors under Amelia Weasley-Bones, but she wasn't going to work with the Ministry.

She would earn her O.W.L's this year for herself, not to make her desirable to suitors. She would become Quidditch captain when the rest of her team stopped (Though she was skilled, there was a reason she was the only female player outside of the Gryffindor Chasers...Flitwick himself had to force the issue that she was going to play)

She had noticed that the main females who stuck out, beside herself, were those connected to Harry Potter, who she had seen as an unsexist man, a rare trait outside of the muggleborns. He actually seemed to want to allow them to go as far as they want. He even owed the Harpies and greatly reduced their rent, which showed how he didn't treat females with contempt.

Perhaps she'd prefer if he didn't seem like a womanizer...but from what he said to her during their last game showed that it wasn't for trophy collecting.

Regardless, she wanted to make her own name...no matter how nice Harry seemed to be, she wanted to make her break herself by her own hand.

_Halloween Night, Aka the Multiversal day of torturing any Harry Potter in the known Multiverse...(October 10th is Torture Naruto day FYI)_

One by one, the various slips began spitting out of the Goblet of Fire, as the various magicals began transfixed in what was coming...ignoring the fish, french food, chips and hotdogs.

"The champion for Durmstrang" Plasma said with unusual cheer, for the chosen was a pureblood "Will be, Victor Krum!"

Widespread cheering abounded for the Quidditch international icon. Said icon left without a word.

"The champion for Beuxbatons" he was now depressed, it was a mutt "Will be Fleur Delacour"

Even more widespread cheering for the French hottie, who left some of her crying contemporaries behind.

"The champion for Salem will be Russo..."

Justin began to stand up, for his acceptance speech he spent 20 hours writing and revising.

"...Alex" he said with disgust for said demoness.

"YES!" said girl cheered

"NO!" Justin fainted

Charles shook his head, this would not end well...he saw the headlines now 'Bulgarian Quidditch hero cursed by crazed Muggle Born witch: dead by emu.

"And finally, the Champion for Hogwarts" Plasma said with an evil grin on his face as the slip of paper burst out.

'_Please be one of us, we need the money'_ Fred and George begged in perfect sync with Eris and Discordia.

'_My sisters better not have put their names in there_' Draco muttered. He knew that all day the younger children were bribing and being bribed to put their names in. He didn't want them getting hurt

'_Why, why oh why did I let Gran talk me into this_' Neville was braver in this timeline, was getting straight E's and was dating Hannah...but he was not suicidal.

'_It will be me, I will show my blood's superiority'_ Ronfoy grumbled

'_If I am chosen, it will be three to one. It will be the time for the females to show that we are superior_' Cho mused

'_Please don't be Harry'_ All thirteen girl time travelers begged, though they knew it to be futile. Harry's luck was just that bad

_'Please don't be me, I only wanted the galleon_!' Dennis cried out mentally _'I want to live_!'

'_Someone better die'_ Argus muttered

"Harry Potter!"

**Omake**

**Canon**

**10 of Voldemort's 100 rules for being a European bad guy**

Let it be said that Tom Riddle hates muggles...

However, he finds their war tactics interesting enough, and has these

Rule 1; Don't invade or go to war with Britain, be Britain

Rule 2; Naval or air wars with Britain are a bad idea. If Rule 1 applies, this rule is unimportant

Rule 3; Americans may be worse. Do not aggravate Americans

Rule 9; Canada follows Britain like a loss puppy in war. If you control Canada, you can ignore rule 3

Rule 14; If you cannot conquer all three of the Low Countries in less than two weeks, you suck

Rule 24; The Swiss are neutral. Ignore Switzerland unless you need to invest money.

Rule 33; Rationing is never a good sign. Feed the Purebloods with the half blood and mud blood's food

Rule 60; Spanish leaders, even if they follow your ideals, will not help you. Going to war to make them help you is costly

Rule 61; Gilbraltar is untouchable due to Rule 60. If Rule 1 clause applies, ignore this rule

Rule 100;** Do not invade Russia! Russia is hell for European rulers to conquer! Leave Russia alone!**

_On sale at your local Florish and Blotts circla 50 years after the Dark Lord wins as he must due to his greatness_

_Payed for by money Voldemort took from starving mud blood orphans_


	75. The Tournament again

I thought that was politically safe...note to self write chapter a good chapter to make up for long omake and delete note before posting. If not, fans hit me with rubber chicken. Also the Percy Jackson story was cancelled, meaning that I will now work on a three story cycle.

Faves 460

Alerts 449

C2's 41

Review replies

Dalek; They aren't linked that a way, they are linked because both worlds fusions are in part due to Sasuke messing up universal balance.

Leaf; We'll see how reasonable they are

Milk; See I'm done

Red Neo; Hey, the first time I saw them, little kids spat gatorade at me. I was traumatized.

azphxbrd: Duly noted

recap

_"And finally, the Champion for Hogwarts" Plasma said with an evil grin on his face as the slip of paper burst out..."Harry Potter!"_

End recap

_Headmaster's office_

"So, it all goes according to my plan" Voldemort said via the body of Bellatrix, to the oddly grinning Plasma.

"Yes messiah of the pure. The boy's name was in the Goblet before it even entered the hall. If what you say is true, the destroyer of a proper pureblood utopia free of mudblood scum, Harry Potter is far too powerful and skilled, magically at least, for the goblet to ignore. Of course, his idiocy for opposing truth will be undoing"

Voldemort found that this guy seemed to underestimate the boy...he had at least some intelligence.

At least, he was smarter than the Goyle family.

For no brain dead idiot could have defeated him, LORD VOLDEMORT. His pride was far more important than his desire to suggest that Harry Potter was a true idiot and worthless magical.

"I assume that you will ensure plenty of destructive elements for the Tournament. After all, the boy easily managed to overcome Dumbledore's evasive tasks with dragons and mer people as a true fourth year, and he has most likely gotten better"

Plasma smirked "oh yes. The first challenge will be a wild goose chase of sorts, the second a treasure hunt against the guardians of wealth, and the third challenge...the most horrible of the three...the ultimate challenge of DEATH!"

'_You don't even know, you idiot_' Voldemort scowled as he pushed Bellatrix's body upwards, still getting used to Bella's E cup breasts (He should invent a curse to make men lug them around...they were annoying) "Allow me my leave, Bella grows aggravated. I have no desire to burn her out"

As Voldemort left, finding a place for Bellatrix to have some fun while he let her out...perhaps Bosnia or some other location where muggles were killings so many of their own that not even Dumbledore would pick up her involvement, he decided that Plasma had an annoying voice.

Once the puppet was no longer useful...he would die with Potter. Best to tie up loose ends, after all. Control was important, and being invisible and in control was the best.

Once Potter was gone, he would be able to make his move unseen. With Dumbledore dead, Potter was the only one left who could possibly challenge him.

Seeing him dead, taking control of Britain would be a piece of cake...the world would be a bit trickier.

_To Hogwarts! November 1st_

Harry's eyes flickered open, to see his entire harem giving him worried looks, mixed with nervousness and a sense of shame.

"I'm in the tournament, aren't I..." they nodded "How bad is it?"

_Great hall, late that night_

"POTTER'S A GLORY HOGGING BASTARD"

"Prewett...he was out cold, explain to me how he could have entered" Malfoy drawled as a disturbing reversal took place: Draco Malfoy defending Harry Potter from Ron Weasley.

Really, this universe is unnerving.

"HE HAS THOSE WHORES OF HIS..."

"Who didn't go anywhere near the goblet, Mr Prewett...and 100 points from Slytherin and detention with Professor Kroot" Snape drawled darkly. He had been keeping an eye on the goblet because he accioed Fred, George, Eris and Discordia's slips from the goblet, fearing what they would do with the money if they won.

Snape and Malfoy defending Harry Potter from Ron...in 50 other universes both Draco and Snape felt a shiver as if a fundamental law of reality was broken...

"KROOT! YOUR INHUMANE!"

"Detention for you as well Miss Brown"

"That's LADY BROWN!"

"3 detentions"

"Wait till the minister hears about this..."

"Detention times two mister Prewett...and are you not aware that the owls are out right now..."

"WHAT!?" Snape did not notice the grins on the twins faces. As a prank, they sent every owl at Hogwarts to Las Vegas to a pawn shop, after loading them with floo powder.

The floo powder would be sold to a dealer of restricted goods (He sent Floo Powder to Russia, where it was illegal) in exchange for funding.

So far, it was untraceable.

_Back to the group_

"Its positive for those with the ability to understand basic truths and ideals..." Susan began

"If it were that, 90% of magicals would be at it...everyone but most of the Slytherins and Plasma realizes your in no way responsible..." Daphne pointed out.

"So...at least its a Saturday..."

"AHHHHHHH!" Justin Russo, who was for some reason out cold on the bed next to Harry, woke up "I had a horrible dream that my sister was the champion..."

"She is..." Luna pointed out "You fainted after screaming like a first year girl..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIII IIIIIII!" '_thump'_

"Like that" Ginny deadpanned

_Sunday_

Due to Plasma being too Purebloody to walk through the Forbidden Forest to aparate and the Thestrals hating him, it was only since yesterday when a owl returned from a previous flight to the hands of a Slytherin.

Harry admit-ably could stop the owls or search them as the Hogwarts king as some called him, but he was not going to copy Umbitch in any way, shape or policy.

So, guess what article was the Sunday Prophet running, instead of the recent ban on Rubix's cubes (Umbridge, Plasma and Fudge failed to solve one, despite the fact that Amelia, Arthur, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, Minerva, Flitwich and even Voldemort had solved one...without magic as they were apparently immune to magic, though why Voldie did one is known only to him)...

_Harry Potter: Owner and Champion of Hogwarts_

_Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Owner of Hogwarts and Lord Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Slytherin Black Potter, proxy of the Johnson, Bell, Spinnet and Greengrass families and future inheritor of the Bones family, has always been a controversial figure in the Magical World. The defeater of You Know Who, a defender of Muggle rights despite his horrific abuse by his own family of muggles, and general detractor to normal traditions and pureblood values, has a new piece to add to his resume: Hogwarts champion._

_This Halloween Night, four champions were chosen. Victor Krum, International Quidditch Star for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour, daughter of the French Minister for Magic and a Veela to an unknown extent for Beuxbatons, Alex Russo, a muggle born from Salem who is on the no floo list in several countries including North Korea, Bhutan and Cuba, and Harry Potter...who was apparently unconscious when his name was pulled._

_The writer must wonder if either Harry Potter had an elaborate plan to sneak his way onto the tournament without publicly showing himself...or is going in against his will._

_Could this be a play to continue his rapid degradation of the well established status quo of our society: to increase his standing internationally and expand his merging our world with muggle ideals like 'malls', 'suffurage' and 'civil rights', the last two meanings being unknown to the writer._

_Or perhaps does Harry Potter wish to gain more fame and power for himself by winning the tournament. Does he seek to gain more wives to expand his control of various families, to show off his rumored to be above average magic core, to study foreign magic that is taught by the other schools despite it being banned in our proud nation?_

_No matter what, as a lord of the Wizengamot, even a controversial Half Blood, only the Proud Pureblood from the East will be a decent opponent._

The entire group gave the article a look, really did it have to have that pureblood spin on things.

"If only this place had libel laws" Hermione muttered darkly

"They should invest in a dictionary" Katie muttered.

"Remind me why we don't just buy the damn thing" Parvati grumbled as they all were wide eyed with ideas.

"Padma, start going over the numbers, Tracey go figure out if there are any journalists or editors bar Jameson who can even be kept over, Angelina figure out where Hedwig got to, Susan determine the legal responses the ministry will most likely use..."

"And I will go start the playwizard articles..."

"LUNA! Call me strange if I doubt a culture that hasn't advanced much since the 18th century, if that, might react very badly to any sort of Playboy..."

"What''s playboy?" Violet asked as they all blushed.

"Erm...Parvati explain to Violet and Astoria what playboy is" Harry commented as an exhausted looking Hedwig flew down to the table with a feeble hoot as she began to drink pumpkin juice and rapidly devoured bacon.

"Oh...Hedwig...where've you been" Harry asked as he stroked his one, no sex lady...before he noticed a casino chip in a pouch on her leg.

"And why were you in Las Vegas?" Harry turned the chip over with a frown "And why does the back of this chip unscripted with gobbl..."

The chip suddenly accioed away with a silent spell.

'_Do I figure out what happened or to deal with my own problem..._'

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Harry Potter's 100 comic title reboot organizer sheet**

Following the first six months of a main series dealing with the JSA, Captain America and other heroes active during WW2 and related limited series to flesh each hero out, then six months dealing with a present day Alien invasion by Loki and Darksied to create the three main teams with other miniseries to flesh them out, 100 comics would roll out to show how each team interacts in their own universal corners, and how they may one day clash.

**Justice League (The independent team, unregistered secret identities. Placement of heroes in both influenced by events such as Civil War and Superman/Batman, Public enemies)**

_Justice League (The normal founding members)_

_Justice League of America (A sub team to the JL to help deal with the many, many problems)_

_Batman_

_Detective Comics (Alt Batman title)_

_Superman (Back up with Steel)_

_Action Comics (Alt Superman title)_

_Wonder Woman_

_Aquaman_

_Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)_

_The Flash_

_Martian Manhunter_

_Zatanna_

_Birds of Prey (Black Canary, Oracle and other female heroines)_

_Luke Cage and Iron Fist_

_Daredevil_

_Spiderwoman (Jessica Drew)_

_Icon and Rocket_

_Green Arrow_

_Nightwing_

_The Brave and the Bold (Team up book between Justice League members and other characters)_

**Avengers (The U.N team, registered secret identities)**

_Avengers (The normal five founders and Captain America)_

_New Avengers (A separate sub team like JLA)_

_Captain America (Falcon Back up)_

_The Invincible Armored Iron Man_

_Thor, Prince of Thunder_

_The Incredible Hulk_

_She Hulk_

_Yellowjacket (back up with Wasp)_

_Fantastic Four (Affiliated Team)_

_Ms. Marvel_

_Captain Atom_

_Hawkman_

_Firestorm, the Nuclear Man_

_War Machine_

_Doctor Strange; Sorcerer Supreme_

_Behold my Power, Green Lantern's Light (John Stewart)_

_Blue Beetle (Ted Kord)_

_Alpha Flight (Canadian Avengers)_

_Captain Britain and Excalibur (British Avengers)_

_Avengers Assemble (Their Brave and the Bold)_

**X-Men (the Mutant team, independent of both)**

_X-Men (the main team, original 5, Wolverine, Storm, Collosus and Nightcrawler)_

_X-Academy (Xavier and the young mutants at the school and the chaos that results)_

_Wolverine, the Best there is_

_Storm and Black Panther_

_Namor, the First Mutant_

_Cyclops_

_Jean Grey; Phoenix_

_Magneto_

_The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Magneto's followers done more X-Men evo style)_

_X-Over (X version of Brave and the Bold)_

**Young Heroes (Who will they side with?)**

_Teen Titans (Based on 80's version with Nightwing)_

_Robin (Tim Drake at the present time, back up with Stephanie Brown)_

_Static Shock_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Their verse in the new comic world)_

_The Spectacular Spiderman_

_The Amazing Spiderman_

_Supergirl_

_Danny Phantom (The location of the Danny Phantom franchise in this verse)_

_Ben 10 (The location of the Ben 10 franchise in this verse)_

_Gen13_

_Shazam_

_Benders (The reimagined Avatar characters in the modern world)_

_Naruto, Kid Ninja (In honor of his old friend Taisune, after all Kishimoto was dead)_

_Star Girl and Stripe_

_Kim Possible (why did the writer even put her in...)_

**The Edge (The rougher areas of the world where good and evil are harder to define, lack connection to either side)**

_S.H.I.E.L.D_

_Nick Fury, Agent of SHIELD_

_Rex and Providence (The location of the Generator Rex franchise)_

_Black Widow_

_Winter Soldier_

_Suicide Squad_

_The Punisher_

_Cloak and Dagger_

_WILDC.A.T.'S_

_Deadpool_

_Lobo_

_Hawkeye and Mockingbird_

_Deathstroke the Terminator_

_Silver Surfer (Back up by the Guardians of the Universe)_

_Doom Patrol_

_The Authority (Engineer, Apollo, Midnighter, Jack Hawksmoore and a young Jenny Quantum)_

_Ghost Rider_

_Black Adam_

_Exiles_

_Secret Origins (A comic featuring the origins of various bad guys)_

**The Dark (Characters who delve into magic, the occult who are not affiliated with any team)**

_Swamp Thing (Back up feature with Captain Planet)_

_Animal Man_

_John Constantine, Hellblazer_

_Blade, Vampire Hunter_

_Gargoyles (The Gargoyles verse in the Altered World timeline) by Greg Weisman_

_Blue Devil_

_Xombi_

_Shade, The Changing man_

_Entrigan the demon_

_Doctor Doom_

_Death Note (The world of Altered world is such a crap sack world a lot of people are dead...combine that with a bored Harry and Hermione's photographic memory)_

_Inuyasha, Hanyou_

_Ichigo, Shinigami (To be fair, Ichigo fits with the 90's anti hero craze)_

_The Phantom Stranger_

_Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (For Luna, the Writer)_

As each little corner formed, how would they interact with each other, and with themselves?

While Harry personally empathized with mutants of the X-men...a lot, he felt as though they lacked the true ability to hold their own titles. They were like the Hufflepuffs in a way, better as a whole than a single part.

As Harry was planning to get the comics popular with wizarding kind, he planned to add some to them, relatable and normal wizards into the story at Geoff's cue.

"Keeping an exact number of books going at the same time with consistent scheduling while dealing with the human issues of the writers and maintaining balance in the titles range of books in gender and gere...that's a daunting task" Daphne commented with a glace at Harry's organization sheet. "Your going to get hate mail no matter the diversity..."

"That's Geoff's problem, not mine. I do have the back up, return to the regular verses thing, already planned in case this fails. Though where would the new ones go?"

"Do you think the author put more time into this omake than he does to the latest of poor Moon Heirs chapters?" Luna said oddly.

**Praise to the New 52! Is it perfect...no. Do I dislike what happened to Static, one of my fave heroes...yes. But is it effective at what it set itself up to do, yes. **


	76. Prewetts, Pikachus, Pancakes and Prep

It seems that I am back in the old swing of things, even with White 2...

Of course, it gets annoying when you loose progress on your chapter at random.

Faves 462

Alerts 452

C2's 42: Hello Harem barrage!

Reviews

Milk: Understood.

61394: Matt Murdock's defending me, I am safe

azphxbrd: Quite possiby

Leaf; I'd have to check the math on what part took longer myself

Percyroxxxx; Thanks

Now then, to the chapter

Recap

_The entire group gave the article a look, really did it have to have that pureblood spin on things._

_"If only this place had libel laws" Hermione muttered darkly_

_"They should invest in a dictionary" Katie muttered._

_"Remind me why we don't just buy the damn thing" Parvati grumbled as they all were wide eyed with ideas._

_"Padma, start going over the numbers, Tracey go figure out if there are any journalists or editors bar Jameson who can even be kept over, Angelina figure out where Hedwig got to, Susan determine the legal responses the ministry will most likely use..."_

_"And I will go start the playwizard articles..."_

_"LUNA! Call me strange if I doubt a culture that hasn't advanced much since the 18th century, if that, might react very badly to any sort of Playboy..."_

_"What''s playboy?" Violet asked as they all blushed._

End Recap

_Prewett Place, a few days later_

Once the Black home, the location had been auctioned off by the Ministry and bought by the Prewett family shortly after the Weasley break up.

The Ministry had managed to obtain several properties like this, selling them for profit to make up for the war time debt. (The darker families had their homes's deeds in the ministry due to not trusting the goblins)

And now, it was filled with the crying of a horrified Rita Skeeter, comforted by Molly, a newspaper on the table

_Daily Prophet under new management_

_In a surprising move, the Daily Prophet was bought out by none other than Harry Potter, the Boy whose name we can no longer hyphenate. _

_"I feel as though the Daily Prophet lacked a certain...neutrality from politics. The Government, nor myself, should be able to write the _

_Due to this new policy instated by the owner, there are now new policies to enforce when writing articles_

_All articles must be backed with the truth. Any writer who prints a story with lies, falsities and libel will be fired._

_To deal with the above point, all writers are to move in pairs, and each writer is to write their own version of events. The two opinions must be compromised into a article that can be seen as neutrally as possible. _

_Bribery, taking bribes and bigotry are no longer tolerated. _

_An official list of new regulations if found on page 5_

_Lord Potter, while owning the company, has left the printing itself in the hands of head editor Snap Todd Synops. _

"POTTER!"

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

There are many laws of the very nature of this multiverse.

Most are creepy, bizarre and or not mattering to a world home to Harry Potter, but some do.

For instance, that girls always wake up and shower longer than all males: bar Lockhart.

For that reason, and the fact that Harry occasionally did like to cook himself, he had decided to get up earlier and make pancakes.

The fact that far too many owls were expected, and did come, in from Purebloods annoyed at his making their paper more central in the political spectrum, as oppose to its previously deeply conservative nature, had a lot to do with it.

Of course, it was also a way to mentally prepare himself, for the first task, and avoid the pre game babble...

When Miss Prewett, once Weasley began banging at his guarded door

"POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE OVER THE PUREBLOOD'S NEWSPAPER! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO PUT RITA OUT OF A JOB!"

Harry, who was listening in from the other side of his door, sighed as he flipped another pancake. Honestly, if he could cook around the Dursleys, a bad Molly was not even a grade 2 nuisance.

"Rita was a lying, poison quilled bitch. Having her out of the Daily newspaper is a good thing"

"SHE IS A GOOD PUREBLOOD WOMAN!"

"Don't try to kid yourself. She abused her pen to attack those she disliked. Reporters need to be unbiased, if you read my article you saw that point stated to paper"

"SHE'S A BETTER PERSON THAN ANY OF YOUR SKANKS!"

Harry glared at the closed door where Molly was yelling from, the whole of Hogwarts shaking in his anger.

"Your one to talk Prewett...you were after my money. Wasn't that why you and Mr. Weasley split" he decided to bring that point up as it was something he wanted to know about the woman, as to why that changed.

Every other change in the timeline could be traced...though they were still trying to figure out why Lockhart was better.

The treatment of past relatives changed the behaviors of the Malfoy's and many of the other families, for good or mostly for ill. This change led to the Longbottoms being saved and the happier Neville. Snape saving Lily led to his better behavior. And as for Dumbledore being Bisexual...it apparently had something to do with yams...

But why was Molly different, which caused change in Percy and Ron?

Molly huffed outside the door "Let me guess, my poorly bred husband told you that? Or those failures called Frank and Greg" Harry wasn't sure if the name mix up was intentional or not...

"Answer the question. Why?" he emphasized, while using his control of Hogwarts to subtly leak out a mist form of a potion for lowering inhibitions.

Harry had found this out by accident after the girls and he had been experimenting with his ability to control Hogwarts. One ability he, and due to the coven bond his girls, found they were able to do was to release gassed forms of potions.

Said particular gas of potion...was in part of the reason the girls were slow. Due to the potion, Katie, Alicia, Daphne and Tracey had entered the bi train...and they were busy till late last night. The potion loosened people's morals like wine, and mixed with others it was getting Molly to talk in truth and without question why.

They had also found that they could extend the Room of Requirement/Founders Tower wish effect all over the school, automatically clean/ dirty any area of the school, control the moving staircases and removed the block on the Slytherin's dorm.

As the males had been neatered and the females who were sex addicted operating elsewhere, Snape alas found nothing, but did enjoy dragging the meat sacks to their detention

"The Prewetts were once a proud family, boy. We once stood as Wizengamot members...as proud purebloods championing what is right"

"Pureblood Supremecy isn't right"

"SILENCE! Thus, a Prewett named Pallax who sought to remove the blight. He was a master element controlling wizard, his skills at it rivaling Merlin himself" though it was left unsaid he lacked at most everything else.

"To destroy them, he enchanted various animals and materials with mixtures of air, water, earth, fire and electrical magic. These creatures he unleashed upon the muggles, ripping hundreds of the filithy creatures apart. This glorious start to what could have been the liberating of the world from the filth, until a single of these creatures befriended a Potter, and his mud blood slut. The Pikachu became their familiar, and helped them defeat Pallax, before freeing the 151 variety of these creatures. These creatures became known as Pokemon, allowed to live free in the wild: and continue to evolve from different items and species to this day. Following this, our wealth was drained to pay for the 'damage' that we caused, and our seats were given to the Potter upstart. Thus, using your wealth to restore my family would be poetic justice"

"So, your ancestor, who went dark genocidal with enhanced animals, and was defeated by an ancestor of mine and a Pikachu?"

He would never look at a Pikachu or any of the Pokemon subspecies that Hagrid occasionally brought in the same way again. Who knew that all those little critters had such a dark origin?

Before she could retort, he sighed "Be gone from this castle...Its breakfast"

And to the mud puddle Molly was sent...as the girls woke up to the smell of pancakes.

_a Later time, Quiddich Pitch_

"WELCOME EVERYBODY, TO THE TRIWIZARD TOURMENT OF FOUR!" Ludo Bagman, for some reason now having the voice of a game play by play director who might be at home in a game of Baseball, Hockey or even Pro Bendig if you go the write universe. On the pitch were all four contestants, with a glowing ball of energy hovering over the field: a quarter of the ball showing each of the candidates to the side where their school was seated.

Though, like a jumbotron at a muggle sports complex, it did change its image to the others when emphasizing them.

"A little redundant, if you want to call it that, its the Quad Wizard Tournament..." Hermione grumbled. It seemed as though people rapidly interchanged the names of the tournament at random.

"We really am are exception to the rule of Pureblood idiocy" Daphne deadpanned

"It could just be he forgot" Luna mused, though they weren't sure who he was...as she wasn't looking at Bagman.

"IN THE FIRST REALM OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, HOGWARTS IS YOUR MAZE" immedialtly, all faces turned to Harry.

"Unfair! He goes to Hogwarts. He knows how to get around the giant castle...we don't" Fleur complained, with a spell in place on the giant shimmering by the illiterate purebloods in the nature of language to make her understandable.

Or at least, subtitled.

"if we were on a search for a specific point, it would indeed be true that such a point would be an unfair advantage. However...your not going to a specific point"

"Your, on a hunt"

"A hunt?"

"For your Diricawl"

"You mean Dodo" Alex Russo pointed out its muggle name

"Diricawl"

"Dodo"

"Diricawl"

"Dodo"

"Diricawl"

"Dodo"

"Diricawl"

"Dodo"

"SHUT UP! FINE, CALL IT WHAT YOU DAMN WANT! You will be chasing one of these teleporting birds throughout Hogwarts. Each bird has a band on its leg: Red for Durmstrang, Blue for Beuxbatons, Yellow for Hogwarts and Green for Salem. You must bring YOUR bird back from wherever you find it in Hogwarts to the start, while they can, and likely will, teleport out of your hands at random moments. Every move you make is monitored, so you cannot take out your opponent's Diricawl or change its band to your color. The first to return their bird wins...but even if you are behind bring it back to claim second or third place"

"NOW THEN..."

"HAJIME!" Alex yelled out, as Bagman gave her a look.

"You go in a minute later"

**So, Original yay or nay?**

**Omake 1**

**Non Canon**

**Harry Many**

Harry had no idea what this odd watch that had stuck onto his wrist was...but he wanted the damn thing off.

If Arthur Weasley taught that magical things without brains that talked were bad, what about watches that fell from the sky.

Of course...why the green glowing screen was...oddly intriguing. So, bored he pressed the top a few times, as he was covered in green light...

Ending up in space, with two floating heads.

"I AM RAPHEAL, VOICE OF RAGE!" a turtle's head with a red bandanna yowled "FEEL MY TURTLE BASED ANGER! I WILL RIP THE FLESH OF THE WORLD TO SHREDS"

"I...I...I am H...H...Hinata, Vo..ice of kind...kindness" a little girl's head with pearl like eyes stuttered. "Le...Lets be F..F...F...riends"

"Get me out of here" Harry deadpanned

That was the first, and last time Harry would become Alien X.

Though the annoying watch did defeat Voldemort...but the alien attacks got old real fast.

And he would not, no matter how many times they begged, experiment with the alien forms and sex.

**Omake 2**

**Canon**

**Kroots Detention 4**

Kroot sighed, there were really far too many children in detention...like Prewett.

But, there were ways to make it...entertaining.

"Ah, how many familiar faces. you all must love my detentions" he smirked as they all paled as he snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, two house elves came in with a T.V, a VHS tape, and popcorn for himself.

"The Lord Potter has been all so nice as to provide me a ward free area, as to allow this T.V to operate. Now then...who wants to watch the Shinning?"

Hours later, Prewett and the rest of the detention bound exited with horrified faces. Shivering, they all failed to get sleep...and were terrified of Filch for some reason that the caretaker didn't care about, but liked all the same.


	77. The first Task

Hello, EIGHT REVIEWS! Fans I send out love, and no images of Argus's back

Faves 463

Alerts 457

C2's 42

Review Replies

Raw666; I am going to have to use that later

LordBlink; I am trying to catch up with some of my ideas after all.

azphxbrd: Pureblood politics make Washington, Parliment and such look neat and understandable

61394/Leaf; I am glad to here it, and the first one was supposed to be Ben 10, it came out bad so I did the second one.

TO THE STORY! (Avoided saying now then)

Recap

_"SHUT UP! FINE, CALL IT WHAT YOU DAMN WANT! You will be chasing one of these teleporting birds throughout Hogwarts. Each bird has a band on its leg: Red for Durmstrang, Blue for Beuxbatons, Yellow for Hogwarts and Green for Salem. You must bring YOUR bird back from wherever you find it in Hogwarts to the start, while they can, and likely will, teleport out of your hands at random moments. Every move you make is monitored, so you cannot take out your opponent's Diricawl or change its band to your color. The first to return their bird wins...but even if you are behind bring it back to claim second or third place"_

_"NOW THEN..."_

_"HAJIME!" Alex yelled out, as Bagman gave her a look._

_"You go in a minute later"_

End Recap

To say that the minute helped...was not true.

It was not to say that they didn't have ideas to move through Hogwarts quickly: Krum had a broomstick, Fleur could sense birds like a compass does north and Alex had roller skates that could turn into a skateboard (Becoming the first person to shred Hogwarts)

Fred and George immediatly began to take notes while Plasma did as well, to send to Fudge to outlaw the board of skates.

So while those three were busy searching Hogwarts, Harry went a different route...

"THE LIBRARY!" Hogwarts students all around shouted in horror, why the hell did he go there first?

"He's been been with you for far too long..." Ginny commented to Hermione. The mental communication was not going to be used because Harry did not want to cheat, hence why he wasn't going to use the Maruader's map or his powers as Hogwart's owner.

He had a different plan...that involved the Library.

_Meanwhile...as Harry looked for whatever the Library had to offer him..._

Fleur had tracked a Dodo down, the 40 pound bird in the Hogwart's prefect bathroom (Of which the students who could not get in there were envying)

Problem was, it was sitting on a pool float that really should not have been there. Where the Bird, or the wizarding world, had gotten an air mattress was beyond anyone.

"_Accio Diricawl_" Fleur cast as she summoned the squaking, over sized bird to her...to find out it was red banded.

The Durmstrang Dodo cawled, pecked her in the forehead causing her to drop it...then trip on said bird and fall into the water.

As said bird poofed away, Fleur hoisted herself out of the pool, the water causing her cloths to stick...

"_Damn it...I could have sworn that those things were a cup smaller, E cups really?. Why does her back stay unpained_?" a Beux girl complained, and Daphne translated.

"I feel her pain" Susan commented literally.

Krum meanwhile had rode his broom up to the Astronomy Tower, where a Dodo was pecking at the telescope favored by Sinastra. Faster than the bird could react, Krum grabbed it...

Two things happened. First, it defecated on Krum's robes, two he realized it was blue and three it teleported away.

And four, it teleported away and onto a precariously perched pile of Astronomy text books...which then fell and crushed Krum and Broom alike under thousands of hard covered pages.

Alex meanwhile had shredded down and up the grand staircase of Hogwarts up to the Ravenclaw tower, where the Phoenix guardian was still active.

"Hey open up!"

'_What is the meaning_...'

"FORTY TWO!"

"I see that some do read into Muggle culture" the guardian quipped as Plasma again wrote down more stuff to send to Fudge...then recalling Potter made passwords.

Or to be more specific, Hermione.

The phoenix opened itself up, allowing Alex into the Ravenclaw's tower of mystery...

"Books...Books...nice view...and more books. Really, these Ravenclaw's are boring..." she then noticed a magazine sticking out of a hastily folded couch cousin. Picking it up, she chuckled.

"Or maybe not. Who knew Ravenclaw's were so kinky"

All Ravenclaws flushed, even the past timeline ones, bar Luna, wondering whose that was.

Pocketing the magazine for later, she hummed a tune as she poked her head into some of the dorm rooms, before yelling

"AHA!" she ran into the fourth year guys dorm...just as the bird ran out, with some beanie baby bunny held by its ear. With a start, Alex chased after the bird...and the long chase before the bird dropped the toy and fled...leaving the Ravenclaw common room totally ransacked.

"WHOSE DAMN STUFFED ANIMAL WAS THAT!?" she demanded as she gave chase.

Stephan Cornfoot looked anywhere but the screen.

Meanwhile, Harry had left the Library, and was now...

"Why is he tickling that pear?" A first year asked as Harry was down in the secret corridor.

Meanwhile, the teachers all frowned. They were going to have to put a guard down there...as the door to the Kitchen swung itself wide open.

"Master Harry Potter!" a dozen random House elves burst out to greet Harry before he even entered the room. At that, the teachers sighed, at least they had no idea what was there...

Erm, at least the Creevey's anyway.

"I need Nuts, Fruits, Berries and a sleeping potion, stat" he gave them a Library book as he did so "All the nuts and fruits listed on the bookmarked page"

"Anything for the most awesome Master Harry Potter!"

"Wait...first Books, now Snacks...what is he planning to do, study!?" Seamus whined.

"No...I think Potter...its brilliant" Draco said in astonishment.

"What...what exactly?" Dean, who was with the rest of the Fourth Year guys in the bleachers, asked in confusion.

"Your see"

_Meanwhile_

A now dry Fleur had stalked another of the pesky birds to Snape's potion lab, where the bird was pecking at a clear vase of unknown liquid.

Silently, she cast "PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" The bird froze...

As the potion bottle that the Dodo had been pecking out cracked...and burst out a stream of potion that narrowly avoided the bird's eye and struck Fleur flat in the face.

Spitting out the concoction, her eyes widened in horror as her skin began to grow pimples...then they vanished instantly.

She smirked as she approached the blue banded bird..."Ha, we Veela cannot grow acne. Victory is mine!"

In the stands, hundreds of teenagers grew very envious. Stupid incredibly hot, acne lacking Veela.

However, Peeve then suddenly burst popped out of the ground, grabbed the bird and sped away

"HEY!"

"Little birdie is mine! Peeves gets to have a chicken dinner...hey did you just teleport" Peeves cackling ecohed down the hallway as Fleur twitched.

"So...close"

_In the Headmaster's office_

Krum meanwhile had corned his own bird, who had the sorting hat in front of it, and who was currently pecking at it.

_"OW! OW! OW! DAMN IT YOU INFERNAL PIGEON_!"

Krum grinned as he cast a freezing charm, (_Glacius_) freezing the bir. However...there was a side effect.

"_COLD_!" the ice had frozen the hat too.

"YOU BLASTED PUREBLOOD IDIOT! YOU FROZE ME TO THE GROUND! I AM A ONE THOUSAND YEAR OLD HAT. ANY SORT OF STICKING CHARM TO ME WILL CAUSE ME TO SPLIT AT THE SEAMS! DON'T THEY TEACH YOU ANYTHING AT THE SCHOOL OF DARK ARTS YOU CALL DURMSTRANG! FEEL THE PRICE FOR YOUR FOOLISH USE OF COLD!" the hat then glared at Krum, as his face contorted in pain. He keeled over, his mind having been mind raped by the hat...just as the bird vanished.

_Near Filch's lair_

Alex Russo had managed to find her own bird, and a little toy she had swiped from Filch's office, after destroying the Fred and George cabinet, along with the Eris and Discordia cabinet for good measure.

"Now then, say hello to my little friend" she said in a movie inspired accent as she hoisted the net gun that she had swiped from Filch's office.

The green banded bird yelped, as a magical net shot over it, capturing the poor thing in a magic proof net designed for students...that neutralized magic like cutting curses or teleportation.

"Your resistance has been, terminated...HA HA HA!" Alex laughed darkly as she picked up the net, realizing two things.

One, the net was big, cumbersome and the bird was trying to eat its way out, and two

She had no idea where the exit was

_The Great Hall_

Harry smirked, his plan had worked...

What was once a pile of seeds and fruit laced in sleeping potion was now gone...in its place three very plump, very asleep Diricawls.

They had the ability to smell food from very far away, allowing them to teleport to areas where fruit was ripe. Using this fact he had learned in Diricawl's, the Muggle's Dodo, along with their native foods, he had set bait and waited.

They came quickly,

Seeing the Yellow banded one, he picked the sleeping bird up and proceeded to the front gate.

_A few hours later_

"In first Place, Harry Potter of Hogwarts with 100 points! Second Place, Alex Russo of Beuxbatons with 75 points! Third Place, Fleur Delacour with 50 points! And finally, our most likely mentally salvageable friend Victor Krum, with 25 points for his valiant try"

"Now then, about your hat mind raping MY Student!" Karakoff growled at Plasma, who paled.

"Well, the hat is technically Potter's..."

"Your office, your responsibility!"

Damn it...here Plasma hoped it would be Potter's problem about the mentally comatosed Quidditch Star, not his.

Meanwhile, Logan and Jubilee had to convince Alex to give the creepy janitor back his net gun, while McGongall tried to convince her not to.

**Omake 1**

**Not Canon but a thought process**

**Yamato Nadeshiko**

_Crossoverpairinglover studios_

"The Yamato Nadeshiko, a archetype of what could be considered a proper Japanese married woman in Feudal Japan, akin to a Southern Bell or other female archtypes. Done wrong she is a doormat and gets treated like Harley Quinn with the same loyalty...or how I get depicted by most studios with Lucius" Narcissa Malfoy was giving a seminar on the topic with various young teenage girls including Annabeth, Hermione, Miss Martian, Starfire, Orohime, Katara, Sakura and Bubbles.

"However, when done right, you get me as I am depicted in the current preduction here and in the prior, and more liked Restored Legacy story, a character who is the equal to their husband with a will of iron. She is capable of being a loving mother, yet at the same time capable of standing up against a village nuking god or lying to a master at Occulmency"

"Its really hard to do, and has a tendency to warrant bashing and hate" her co speaker Hinata commented "but if you do it right...well who gets bashed more, Narcissa-San or Molly-San?"

'_Why do we even have to go to these things_' Hermione muttered. She was not a Yamato Nadeshiko, would not be a Yamato Nadeshiko and could not be a Yamato Nadeshiko.

Annabeth and Sakura agreed with her, Bubbles, Starfire, Orohime and Katara were neutral, while Miss Martian was wondering if she could get that into the current project she was in.

Meanwhile, the guys were having their own 'seminar'...aka all the guys that the Cross Administration had given or planned to give a harem to were chasing down Tenshi to kill him painfully.

Something about girls being worse than Hades, O.W.L's or Arrancar. Shopping trips and periods came up somewhere along the line.

_So, do any of them work as Yamato Nadeshiko? Also, assume in this Sakrua is not bashed and Miss Martian is Season 1 her. Its part of my way of saying, I am thinking of new ways to interpret characters. Would Narcissa be a Yamato Nadeshiko._

**Omake 2**

**Canon**

**Event list**

Comics are naturally dependent on events these days, these large stories take up multiple comics and quite often affect other related books.

Sometimes they even go and affect the entire franchise, though fans are known to complain if they do this too often (Cough Marvel cough).

They can, however, work (52, Civil War)

Of course, even small events can have problems, they either are loved (Night of the Owls, Dark Phoenix Saga, Sinestro Corps War), are not really going to beremembered (Culling) or hated (Curse of the Mutants, Amazons Attack)

So Harry, as the head of the DC-Marvel merger of which really needed a name, had to approve them.

_War for Crime: X over Punisher, SHIELD, Batman, Nightwing, Robin (The Punisher's war on crime has come to Gotham City, and Batman is NOT happy)_

_Clash of the Gods: X over Wonder Woman, Thor (When the Olympian and Norse Gods go to war, will they be dragged into the carnage?)  
_

_Evolution of the Species: X over X-Men titles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Gargoyles (A new rage of anti mutant, humanist rage has surfaced, putting all non humans in danger)_

_Spirit Clash: X over Danny Phantom, Ichigo, Shinigami (Ichigo has tracked down a spirit who won't go to the after life...problem is he's not dead. He's half kid, half ghost)_

_Red, White and Leaf: X over Superman, Captain America, Alpha Flight, Wolverine the Best there is (When Superman and Captain America both end up chasing their respective baddies over to Canada, Alpha Flight reacts. With the help of the Wolverine, can they manage to avoid causing an incident?)_

Harry had to wonder if any would work?


	78. The reason you suck Harry, by Prometheus

**A warning, to people who dislike my chapters that deal with aspects pertaining to the creation of the 'Altered World', aka any sort of cosmic Taisuney stuff...this chapter is filler of that regard and it can be skipped. In fact, its in a way not really canon...your see if you read it. In fact, only the last paragraph in any way is really important to people who don't care about the other stories and what's going on in them and how it affects my multiverse as a whole. **

Though this one features a character pointing out its flaws.

By the way, Mysterious Power and Last vampiress fans take note of a new Naruto story coming up next. Its part of the reason I am even writing it like this instead of taking extra time to figure out something else. It will also help wrap up the Death of Albus Dumbledore that was done badly in year three.

Faves 467

Alerts 459

C2's 42

Review Replies

Leaf: I had hoped it was interesting enough. Glad to see my Alex and Fleur moments worked out too

azphxbrd: Poor Plasma...NOT

Cap'n.: And that makes her fun to write

Naruhina; Glad to hear I can keep her in character. And do you really think that a Harry who is that close to Hermione not picking up education based skills

Raw...: Well your see

TO THE STORY

Recap

Hogwarts

Last year

_Meanwhile, we have our favorite long bearded, eccentric wizard in a conference with a tall, scared person...who was no Muggle, or wizard, unaware of our Main character's plans_

_"So, you are hero who had defeated Grindlewald, and one of the only two Wizards to recall the old timeline" The stranger was discussing with the old wizard._

_"Indeed" Dumbledore confirmed "Though...I have no idea who you are, sir?"_

_"I must have lacked the forethought to tell you, and I have a lot of that so it surprises me...I am Prometheus...and I need your help_

This year

_"In first Place, Harry Potter of Hogwarts with 100 points! Second Place, Alex Russo of Beuxbatons with 75 points! Third Place, Fleur Delacour with 50 points! And finally, our most likely mentally salvageable friend Victor Krum, with 25 points for his valiant try"_

_"Now then, about your hat mind raping MY Student!" Karakoff growled at Plasma, who paled._

_"Well, the hat is technically Potter's..."_

_"Your office, your responsibility!"_

_Damn it...here Plasma hoped it would be Potter's problem about the mentally comatosed Quidditch Star, not his._

End Recap

_Back in Hogwarts a day later_

Plasma had been dragged away by Fudge with Karakoff in tow, aiming to do damage control. Of course, as Amelia had seen the events, and had been allowed to take Harry's stead in the up coming political conflict, Harry didn't feel as though he had to deal with politccs right now.

Instead, he had to deal with the four Diricawls, who wouldn't leave him alone now that he fed him. In fact, they just seemed to want.

"NO! I WILL NOT FEED YOU GUYS!"

"AWK!"

Repeatably, repeatably, repeatably, repeatably and repeatably...

"AWK!"

"Go back to the Mauritius!" Harry finally snapped

"AWK?" they gave him confused looks.

"What, were you guys raised in captivity?" Did he just hit a animal soft spot again? However, before he could apologize to the birds...

"What a excellent show of forethought Potter..." from the shadows of Hogwarts formed a tall man, 7 feet tall. With dark hair and a face covered with scars carved by the talons of birds, and dressed in formal muggle attire. "Such sense as can only come from someone of an intelligence level beyond the above average. A level seen in so few as your wife Hermione: Lex Luthor, Shikamaru, Athena and the late Dumbledore among them. Your marriage with Granger in both timelines serves you well"

In all, he reminded Harry of a nobleman combat lawyer from a post apocalyptic future.

"Wait, who are you!? How do you know about the timeline changes!? Why are you acting like Lex Luthor is real...he's just a comic book character...I OWN HIM!"

"The multiverse is in such a way the imaginations of every out of shape mortal can come forth as truth in some matter. I am one of its guardians, a Prometheus, Titan of Forethought. And we are not happy with you, Potter"

The Dodo's seemed to make gasping noises, or they might have just passed gas.

"We have been investigating the recent rampage of God Complex, Omnicidal maniac Sasuke Uchiha of Earth 020911 by Promethei records of this Multiverse, we discovered that his revival from the now destroyed Earth 063012 was caused by the cosmic distortions originating from your abuse of the Kronotron device." such an action making sure that Plan 85-HJ for Olympian destruction could not be tested on the earth they were going to test it on, due to Fred and George existing on it within even a .001 second interlock of the Stoll Brothers.

"Harry Potter of Earth 082811...you are responsible for the destruction of 7600 earths caused by the Sasuke Uchiha of Earth 020911 and the remaining temporal distortions creating more altered worlds just like this Earth, a heterogeneous concoction of unrelatable worlds." after all, some worlds could have major overlapping themes normally, like a world with a Harry Potter and the Russo's. They could survive as separate worlds, but they were similar enough to exist together.

But worlds where Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Alucard, Bloom, Goliath and Pikachu existed on the same plane was not okay. They didn't work. And the creation of more earths like that would have unanticipated consequences for the Multiverse as a whole.

However, the worlds that became so...they didn't split on the concept of choices as easily. Meaning, they could be given Deletion protocols after the anchor of that particular reality fell and not have to delete an infinite amount of copies of that Earth that resulted from various idiotic choices that were the exact same as the destroyed Earth.

It was something Sasuke Uchiha had known when he destroyed those realities, taking out characters like the Zak Saturday of Earth 011210 allowed for reality itself to crumble. It occurred in most worlds, with the avatar either being someone who was immortal (Though not to them or Sasuke's strikes) or a spirit that passed to a specific person of each generation.

And Harry Potter was the anchor

However, before he could strike...

'**_MURDERER! YOU DARE RETURN TO HOGWARTS AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ALBUS! BURN_**!" Fawkes suddenly appeared in front of Harry, just as he noticed how the Diricawls were frozen in place.

Prometheus had frozen time itself

"Actually that was the Prometheus of this particular Earth. His death was an accident, an acceptable loss for stopping Sasuke. I am the Prometheus of Earth 031112, one of the Earth's that Potter destroyed due to his foolish desire to see those he loved! His world was a stage 1 apocalypse, he could have moved on"'

"MOVED ON! EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT DIED! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO SURVIVED IT WHOSE NAMES I KNOW ARE NOTT, WHO I BARELY KNOW, AND MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, WHO WAS ARRESTED BY MUGGLES AFTER HIS ABILITY TO USE MAGIC WAS DAMAGED BY DRUGS AND HE WAS LOCKED UP IN A MAXIMUM SECURITY PRSION " this guy annoyed him more than Pig... where was that bird anyway

"Do you know how many people the Promethei have sacrificed to protect the multiverse from threats you cannot even begin to comprehend. Disasters from beyond time and space! Demons that make the worst of Cthulhu's tremble! Other Universal gods of omnicidal destruction possessing unstable versions of Taisune's younger self! We have done whatever it took to avoid the death of the Multiverse, even arranging for the force of heroes who destroyed the Uchiha I have mentioned earlier! Now I will take out the next threat..."

"_**If you do, you have to go through me!**_' Fawkes defended the owner of Hogwarts. Prometheus hesitated, confusing Harry.

Why did a God (Titan?) fear a Phoenix...?

'Prometheus...wait wasn't he the Titan who had his liver eaten by Vultures for centuries before Hercules freed him after he gave fire to mortals...' and now they had a fear of any large bird that could do that again.

Prometheus glared at Harry, his fear of Fawkes stopping him from attacking "You know what, I think its better this way. Harry Potter's are perhaps more likely to commit suicide than even Naruto Uzumaki's...they are both despair filled, loathed children treated like crap by many in their worlds. Only you, unlike most Naruto's, don't have a demon who force heals your attempt at poisoning or bleeding. Remember those who your selfishness has killed, Harry Potter" with a spat, Prometheus vanished as time restarted.

Fawkes noted, beyond the insistent squawking of the Diricawls, that Harry was positively shell shocked. Then again, few would be if they had the knowledge they could be blamed for so much death and destruction.

Was the blame reasonable, not particularly. But it would always haunt Harry from the back of his mind, creating nightmares that, while his mates could comfort him, would haunt him worse than the so called minor apocalyptic future.

In there, Harry knew what happened and what hadn't. Due to that, he could sort of deal with only the truth and ignore the exaggerations his mind makes. But he would have no idea what he, in theory, did to the 7600 worlds.

The what ifs would haunt him...

'_SORTING HAT, REMOVE THE LAST CONVERSATION FROM HARRY POTTER'S MIND_' Fawkes drew on his power as Hogwart's guardian as the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts, with some new tears in its rim due to Krum's ice spell mess up, landed on Harry's head...as he sort of got a dazed look in his eyes.

The eyes of a mind wiped person.

'_Those were some bad memories old friend' _

_'Yes they were...now lets get out of here before his mates come and rip us a new one!'_

_'I have enough rips as it is Fawkes'_ the two vanished in a pillar of Fire, leaving Harry collapsed on the ground

As Harry lay on the ground, wondering what had happened to him, not know about being confronted by a dimensional traveling, greater good abusing Titan, then having his mind wiped. Harry only just realized the most dangerous thing was yet to come, beyond the wrath of deities, or even the second task or Voldemort or whatever he just missed.

The Yule ball...just as he heard the tapping of multiple ladies shoes.

**A/N, a little hint. The Earths are named by their dates. If you add the proper hyphens and check my stories creation dates, you can actually find where they are talking about,**

**Omake**

**Canon in another universe **

**The Promthei experimentation (fans of Captain Planet may wish to have a vomit bag ready)**

_A gathering of Gym Leaders of a seperate reality_

"I hold y'all are comfortable..."

"Its okay"

"Fine"

"Your a little cheap, you know that clay?"

"Oh shut it Juan" the Ground Cowboy businessman grumbled as over two dozen gym leaders and elite four members had gathered at a meeting room in the PWT south of Driftveil.

"So, why exactly did you call us here...I was just digging up FOSSILS!"

"BYRON...please be quiet" the blue suited, Minato Namikaze look alike Volkner muttered to the mining ham.

"It was due to a sudden intake in Gym Leader resignation forms..." Clay muttered "Now, normally I avoid ya'll's business, but the fact of who resigned, and moved to start a new league in a new area...tell me something's off here?" he clapped as a projector, well projected a list of names

**Gym Leaders**

Roxie

Misty

Whitney

Elesa

Skyla

Maylene

Candice

Gardenia and Erika Tag

**Elite Four**

Shauntal

Jasmine

Clair

Sabrina

**Champ**

Cynthia

(Secret champion not on list...chromosome's XY)

At the list, Volkner frowned.

"Okay, who started this feminist move...Grimsley?"

"HEY!"

"Sidney?"

"OKAY, THE DARK TYPE STEREOTYPING IS GETTING OLD!"

"...Chuck?"

"I am married, do you think I'd be the idiot to suggest girls are inferior.." '_If I did that, I wouldn't get fed_'

"No one here is dumb enough to institute feminist wrath Volky"

"Don't call me Volky Flint"

"It's definitely odd...I have not heard of such, anti female comments as you are suggesting" the purple ditz Fantina mused.

"Something's up...could this be some sort of kidnapping or coercion attempt by Team Rocket or some other scumballs. It could be What we must do, however, is find who ever, or whatever, caused this decision...and do something about it"

_Meanwhile, the ones responsible_

"The test was...an interesting success. Experimenting on that lone trainer with that sample of energy...the same energy that seems to affect our multiverse more than most, then having him go to those five regions and observe what resulted. That, mysterious power that seems to affect females, it seems to be oddly selective..."

"The Harem force is selective...?"

"We voted and agreed it needs a better name than the Harem Force Promethei 7742!"

"Poly Force? Female relaxing and bonding force? Love building and jelously subduing with some Bisexuality force?"

"Oh just shut up or your investigating the Umbridge-Hoggish Greedsly love child of Earth 666863!"


	79. Clash of the Personalities

Okay, that last chapter is done with, now back to the main story. I don't know why but I am having trouble pushing these chapters out. Due to the lack of good reading fics remaining, I am having a little bit of trouble mapping the story out as well as I used to do.

faves 472,

alerts 464,

c2's 42

Skip reviews today, also Naruto fans check out my new stories. Its rapidly gained fans and reviews, and hopes to be a new classic for me. Hope to get this posted before the Super Storm hits. Prepping for Frankenstorm may make this chapter seem shorter, but hope that it is a good change of pace compared to the last one. I hope this chapter can work on pointing out a danger of the memories returning...

Also, anyone know any good Harry-Harem vampire fics?

Recap

_Cho, on the other hand, had a more complicated set of changes...that had led her to become a feminist._

_Cho was the daughter of a Chinese Pureblood Wizard and a muggleborn Witch, said father had been killed during the Taiwan-Chinese war due to air bombing and the mother had fled to England to avoid the violence._

_The only reason she did so was because the magical quota's for every other magical nation who was allowing any form of immigration were filled. They did need 'the lowly working class' after all._

_Of course, Cho's mother was no fool, she realized she could work and get plenty more pay and respect in the Muggle world._

_For she actually listened to her mother and gotten a degree in computer business. She had originally thought about a degree to get into aquaculture...but it was a little too early for that good idea, on paper._

_While Cho had grown up knowing about magic, she was raised in the muggle world, and was exposed to a world where females had a chance._

_As she was used to this world, and the appearance of female greats in the world of muggles, in the magical world she was different from most girls who grew up knowing about magic._

_Most girls just accepted they weren't going to be as important as their male counterparts, though in most cases it was not as hostile as the brutal treatment of the Gryffindor chasers in her second year. Cho was different._

_She wasn't going to be subservient. She would be like her idols, her favorite team the Harpies. Or the female aurors under Amelia Weasley-Bones, but she wasn't going to work with the Ministry._

_She would earn her O.W.L's this year for herself, not to make her desirable to suitors. She would become Quidditch captain when the rest of her team stopped (Though she was skilled, there was a reason she was the only female player outside of the Gryffindor Chasers...Flitwick himself had to force the issue that she was going to play)_

_She had noticed that the main females who stuck out, beside herself, were those connected to Harry Potter, who she had seen as an unsexist man, a rare trait outside of the muggleborns. He actually seemed to want to allow them to go as far as they want. He even owed the Harpies and greatly reduced their rent, which showed how he didn't treat females with contempt._

_Perhaps she'd prefer if he didn't seem like a womanizer...but from what he said to her during their last game showed that it wasn't for trophy collecting._

_Regardless, she wanted to make her own name...no matter how nice Harry seemed to be, she wanted to make her break herself by her own hand._

End Recap

_Sometime the week after Harry had to get his mind cleared of Prometheus enduced hate, Hogwarts_

On a Saturday, the first of two weekly days in which students are freed from the burden of class, we find Hermione, Parvati and Susan walking around the castle just to get some fresh air.

That, and for Susan to have a smug look on her face.

"I take it your envy of my bosom has vanished, long delayed as it should be?" She smirked as Parvati was rubbing her aching neck.

"FINE! BIGGER IS NOT BETTER..." pain pang

"You know, its time like this I'm glad about being rather petite, if only by comparison" Hermione pointed out.

Just last June-July their breast sizes were as followed: Violet and Astoria A cup breasts, Ginny and Luna small B cup breasts, Hermione and Daphne large B cup breasts, Alicia, Katie and Tracey small C cup breasts, Parvati and Padma large C cup breasts, Angelina small D cup breasts and Susan medium D cup breasts..

Now, in only about four months, Violet and Astoria were close to B cups, Ginny, Luna were Large B's, Hermione had a small C cup, Katie, Tracey, Alicia and Daphne had large C cups, the twins had small D's, Angelina had medium D's and Susan was getting a little too close to E's for her liking.

By comparison, Lavender Brown was high B, Cho Chang was large A, Su Li was small A, and finally Alex Russo and Hannah Abbot were both C cups, with the earlier mentioned Fleur being E cup

Magic...currently the idea of magic strength equaling size alterable sexual parts per individuals was really, really unpleasant.

And curses to the Veela, whose race lacks back pain or neck pain from their large knockers. Stupid heightened endurance that was meant for other things...

"You know, there are reasons I get my bra's specially fitted at Madam Malkins" Susan chimed as Parvati glared at her. "It cuts back on the pain, adds more support and gainaxes far less..."

"Not, Helping" pain pang

"Oh...the Gainaxing really was a bother. One benefit of being undead really is the endurance boost" the trio of girls stopped as a face they had seen in Harry's mind appeared: the buxom Seras Victoria.

"Your that vampire chick..."

"Seras Victoria, or the vampire chick." she said sarcastically "Honestly, do you know how generic that is. So many vampires are female because its easier for them to seduce both genders than compared to male vampires...we're like 64% of the population..."

"Aren't you here for something, as oppose to a feminist rant?" Parvati snarked as both Susan and Hermione gave her looks.

Seras frowned "I am here on Illuminati business. The Veela leader is seeking to join us, and quite likely to, so we will need to bring Harry in to ensure she and him gain the support necessary between one another..." she stopped as she sniffed the air, as if when talking she tasted a scent.

"Blood!" she said in alarm, with a slight bit of hunger.

Someone was hurt.

_A floor higher_

A half dozen knocked out, cursed Durmstrang males lay before her, those who failed in their little ambush attempt on her after over a week of festering hate for Hogwarts after their champion was so easily beaten.

They attacked the first Brit they came upon who was alone, Cho, and lunged.

However, Cho was not only a decent magical despite her lack of a huge chest (Asians in general were an exception to this rule for a reason known only to magic), and took karate lessons during the summer. Most wizards were not expecting round house kicks after all.

Though the last wizard who attacked, had managed to get a hex in, which had knocked her to the ground with heavy bleeding.

"Damn bitch..." the last one muttered darkly as he was deciding when to bring out his second, fleshy wand...when a curse smashed into him and sent him skidding across the floor.

Parvati, Susan and Hermione ran towards the downed girl, with Seras frowning from behind them.

'_Great, they inherited Potter's Big Damn Hero complex...better put the meeting on the backburner_' she noted the Durmstrangers.

'_Well, we are having that party later_' She grabbed the Durmstrang students and left. While she didn't like to eat innocent people...so far only Krum seemed to be a decent human being from Durmstrang.

Talk about your white sheep

"Er..." Cho groaned as Hermione helped her up. Then her eye were wide like a deer's in the headlights "Er...Marietta...what happened...OW!" she grasped her head "Headache...damn it these thoughts...urgh..."

"Oh crap" Parvati muttered. They really did spend too much time with Harry.

_Later, Founders Tower_

"You know, this is the sort of thing I do, I always assumed you girls have more sense than I did" Harry sighed as the trio who were responsible for girl number 14 blushed.

Was he annoyed at the fact they saved her life, and likely her virginity? No. But he did not want to seem as though he was actively getting more girls.

All that would do is cause the fangirls to arrange themselves to be put into dangerous situations, knowing that if either he or one of the now fourteen girls saved them would end up with them.

Let alone the very tricky nature of being a coven, which Harry did not need to deal with the resulting crap.

"HEY!" Cho complained, she did not like being treated like something bad. There was more animosity there than just a mis phrased comemnt.

An, awkward silence filled the tower, as crickets went off.

"Luna..." Harry pointed out to the girl who had a bit too much fun with the tower's features. A few too many soundtracks, including the Beetles, and occasional crazy acoustics. "Girls...mind giving Cho and I some alone time"

"Don't you even get that I am not going to lie down..."

"No, not that " Harry was not going to

"Oh...talking it out." Angelina recalled how fifth year went "So, Hermione...don't you have a book or something to recommend"

"BOOK!?" Parvati said weakly as Hermione, catching on to the idea, dragged the rest of them away to her lair of doom...her personal library, leaving Cho and Harry alone.

"So Potter, explain how this damn thing, and my sudden recall of a living HELL THAT WAS UMBITCH WORLD! MY HEAD IS FILLED WITH A BIT TOO MUCH INFORMATION, BUT TELL ME HOW I HAVE ALL THAT MUCH FASTER THAN ASTORIA OR LAVENDER'S NEW WORLD REINCARNATION! 'Violet', or whatever she is now a days was barely getting memories or telepathy before you saved her from that racially lifted Rat. Why do I have it at full blast!"

"Well...I keep finding that the coven gets more powerful the more people that get sucked into it. Shared magic, telepathy, rapidly increasing breast size" she blushed as she subconsciously touched her chest "and Merlin knows what else its mutating into"

Cho gripped her hand into a fist, as a pain pang shot not through her back or neck, but her head "Do you know how much my head is hurting...how much my very personality feels like its rioting. In one life I was a girly, obedient to society girl who was friends with Marrieta Edgecome of all people, now I am a confident, empowered female who sees that girl as a disgusting subordinate of men! I feel like two different persons!"

Harry frowned nervously. The other girls hadn't really changed their personalities that much. Violet was an exception, due to the fact she was pretty much a completely new person. She had some connection to previous Lavender Brown...but she wasn't a perfect duplicate.

For someone who did change in the different timeline's drastically, such as Cho...

Perhaps it would be better not to figure out a way to put Ron in Ronfoy's body after all.

When Cho grabbed her head again, groaning and muttering in various tones about Marrieta, ranging from missing her to finding her disgusting...Harry sent a mental shout out to Hermione: research preventive ways before Cho either got Bipolar disorder, or became Schizophrenic.

Meanwhile, the Durmstrangers finally realized they were missing a lot of their students. As yet another weight of pressure got put on Plasma

**Omake**

**Non Canon**

**Characters gain the WRONG Corps rings**

"MINE!" The orange ring of avarice made a person immensely greedy, beyond that of even a Captain Planet bad guy.

So, when the ring ended up on Hagrid...they knew that something was wrong with the rings. Particularly when Hagrid was stealing everything in sight.

What was even more wrong was Voldemort with the Star Sapphire ring of love...which put the user in a stripperific outfit, made for hot comic book aliens.

So, it was pretty much a fight between Greedy Hagrid, and Voldemort in a thong, for a bunch of random items including Pigwidgeon, Cheshire's mask, Annabeth's hat, Ilvis, one of the Yondiame's kunai, Tobi's mask, a stick of pokey and one of Ed's chickens, that Hagrid had stolen.

During this entire battle of horror, Red Lantern Hinata Hyuga was trying to murder Sakura, Elmo was spreading fear with the Yellow light, Homer Simpson was drinking all the beer of Springfield with the aide of his willpower light of green, Magneto was using the Indigo power of compassion to aide starving human orphans and Gin Ichimaru was spreading the blue light of hope.

All the while the smartest people of Crossoverpairinglover studio were trying to figure out why they were acting up. All but Shikamaru, who was sleeping during the whole thing.


	80. A Cure for Cho

The Storm is the reason I am late, been busy getting back on track. But I want to air something out. This Voldemort is a better Voldemort than the one in Restored Legacy. He sees Harry as a Worthy Opponent as oppose to a unnaturally lucky nobody, doesn't crucio Bella and respects the fact that muggles are dangerous.

Also, tomorrow's election day. You guys can probably guess what guy I like, and while I won't campaign for him due to negative reactions, I'll just say this.

Vote.

Just thought I'd say so. It doesn't really matter if your democratic or republican, or even a member of the prohibition party (Still around) as long as you vote for someone. Even Oprah Winfrey

faves 478

alerts 467

c2's 42

Reviews

xxPercyRoxxx: If only I was more about breaking up canon pairings...or if I hated Neville it would be easier

Leaf; What is this sanity you speak of?

azphxbrd: It is a better Cho, but the old Cho's personality is clashing with it.

Naruhina; I have no idea, youtube and other video streaming sites are acting up with me these days

Dark Dhampir; Perhaps...though I had no idea that came from Firefly. Why do I keep doing that?

Recap

_Cho gripped her hand into a fist, as a pain pang shot not through her back or neck, but her head "Do you know how much my head is hurting...how much my very personality feels like its rioting. In one life I was a girly, obedient to society girl who was friends with Marrieta Edgecome of all people, now I am a confident, empowered female who sees that girl as a disgusting subordinate of men! I feel like two different persons!"_

_Harry frowned nervously. The other girls hadn't really changed their personalities that much. Violet was an exception, due to the fact she was pretty much a completely new person. She had some connection to previous Lavender Brown...but she wasn't a perfect duplicate._

_For someone who did change in the different timeline's drastically, such as Cho..._

_Perhaps it would be better not to figure out a way to put Ron in Ronfoy's body after all._

_When Cho grabbed her head again, groaning and muttering in various tones about Marrieta, ranging from missing her to finding her disgusting...Harry sent a mental shout out to Hermione: research preventive ways before Cho either got Bipolar disorder, or became Schizophrenic._

End Recap

_Hogwarts, the Occupied Headmasters Office_

Plasma was not happy.

First, the only pureblood in the tournament (and a blood traitor at that) was beaten by a Half Blood, Mudblood and a Veela

Then, he gets blamed for Potter's hat reducing Krum to a mental vegetable! They didn't care that he was recovering very fast, and well, he was already declared _persona non grata_ in Bulgaria, the Irish Quidditch team sent him death threats for taking out their worthy opponent, and then there was that howler from his Mudblood 'girlfriend' Merhione.

He had no idea that someone could have a worse yelling voice than the esteemed madame Prewett...

His bank accounts took a hit in compensation, he got banned from his favorite bar and Voldemort hadn't yet show his personal dissaproval for harming a pure blood, 'Merlin have mercy on my pure blood soul'

Of course, unknown to Plasma, Voldemort didn't really care about Krum, he was just busy working on his eventual return to his old body, he didn't want to inhabit Bella for all eternity.

Even if menopause would make it easier on him if he had to possess her for long enough...though it would just make her more sadistic and violent...

"PLASMA! THE REST OF MY MALE STUDENTS HAVE VANISHED!" Igor burst into his office, adding another straw to his nearly broken camel's back.

_Founders Tower_

"Marrietta...I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT...best friend...I WILL NEVER BE LIKE HER...Cedric...HE IS SO GAY EVER SINCE THAT POTION MISHAP WITH THE SPARKLING POTION..." a bolted down like a asylum resident Cho was currently arguing with herself, while Harry watched while all the time greatly disturbed.

"Why do we have to tie her down?" Harry had no taste for bondage...and personally worried about those who did. That, and of course his first girlfriend in the original timeline and his fourteenth in the new one was the one tied down, against her will...and going nuts. "Its not like she's going to hurt anyone" possibly baring Marietta.

"Until we can figure out some way to deal with the fact that pre and post 'Umbridge World'" that was really catchy "Cho's are too different to merge into a single personality...we can't risk her causing a dangerous situation for herself or others." Hermione pointed out

"There is also what the Ministries anti insanity division does to those who are insane" Luna pointed out "Who do you think invented the killing curse but one of their frustrated and barely payed Asylum wardens back in the day?"

Hermione frowned, the origin of the killing curse had never been written down in any book she had ever read. It was such a rare tome that it was only found in the most devout dark libraries, such as Voldemort's.

Of course, that did sound like something the ministry would do, particularly with someone like Cho, who was foreign raised in the muggle world and not content with the status quo. Its not like they'd execute Bellatrix or another pureblood.

"There has to be a way..." Harry frowned (TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE PUREBLOOD PANSY, Marietta's my friend, stop SHE IS NOT MY FRIEND, SHE IS MY ANTI-THESIS!) "Maybe we're missing something because its not human in nature..."

The girls exchanged looks, it was as good an idea as any.

...

As Harry found out, the idea led nowhere. He went to ask each and every species that he had contacts in, to no avail.

The Centaurs just stared into the sky, commented on how Mars was bright, and how Venus's glow seemed to be unnaturally attracted to Harry. At that point, he realized that sanity might not be the best thing to seek advice on from centaurs.

Fawkes explained to them that his phoenix tears don't work on mental injuries like they did with physical. They would just be a waste of Fawkes thinking about dead puppies and a waste of the onions freshly cut by his talons that would be needed .

Bloom pointed out that there were no fairies in the Forbidden Forest who were therapy fairies. You had fire, sun, plant, music, water and technology...why the last one existed Harry and the other fairies had no idea.

The Goblins approach to the insane was to have them work in the mines excavating gold, so their advice wasn't needed .

The Succubi's solution to insanity in their members was a week long orgy, due to the fact succubi insanity was caused by a period of abstinence of any sort of sexual release. Harry was not about to have sex with a mentally disturbed person who was currently fighting her own past, literally. Cho would most likely kill him when they did find a cure...ignoring how having sex with the mentally ill was probably illegal, or at least immoral.

According to the books they read, Veela have a slightly stronger resistance and recovery time from mental ailments than humans, but had similar insanity conditions and curing to the Succubi, just only to those they are bound to as lovers. Seeing as this might only work if Veela power was added to the group, Harry called this the last resort option.

The vampires were just as much a bust as the others, for when they asked Seras (Who was the only one not ingesting 'fine Northern Pureblood, fresh out of the body'), she gave them a look.

"Your asking Vampires for sanity? Have you seen my master? Your better off asking Voldemort for therapy tips"

Harry even tried to hunt down that Satyr...little goatboy was nowhere to be found. They had no idea if he even had a way to help, its not like the guy could find them someone who specialized in madness, right?

Elsewhere, a man who was forced to drink diet soda as oppose to his preferred drink felt a disturbance, as if someone just invoked him.

No, to be specific THAT wizard invoked him.

Erm, with our heroes, they had another option to try.

"The Philosophers stone can create a healing Panacea that can cure anything from colds to cancer to addiction. It might just be able to heal Cho of her problem" Padma began, holding up the blood red stone that Harry normally kept locked up to prevent Daphne from turning everything to gold.

"But that would take months to prepare..." Hermione began, before Padma held up a bottle of a golden syrup.

"You know, your not the only one who works on projects on her own. I may not be as smart as you, but I have my fun"

"You let Padma have the stone, and not me" Daphne gave Harry a glare. She knew that he hid it somewhere, and put a lot of effort into keeping its location secret from them.

It was one of the few things he kept private, the fact that they could in theory enslave people with direct sex without coven bonding first being on the same category.

"I personally prefer my forks, toilets and Quidditch Goal Hoops to not be gold, and so do the Goblins" he pointed out to try and defuse the angry girl.

"I just like our things to look nice..."

"The gold is overdoing it, and using the stone constantly warrants it to be lost, or misplaced" what happens if they lost in, and in 20 or so years one of their kids finds it? He did not need to deal with them using the stone to turn something completely inappropriate into gold, like underwear, brooms or themselves (The stone was not as limited to metal in this verse. The stone could turn anything with a single metal atom in them into gold) "It also is part of my agreement with the goblins not to abuse its gold properties"

"Fine" he knew it wasn't over, but Padma had used their little discussion to attempt to give the Panacea to Cho, was was still off (SPARKLING GAY...dreamboat perfection...IDIOT...top of the class), before Luna handed her, of all things, a funnel.

"Okay, this has a 50% chance of fusing the personalities, and 50% of getting rid of one..." Padma mused as she stuck the funnel into Cho's mouth and pored the Panacea down.

Cho immediately began to glow, and stopped struggling or threatening to alternate in between kill or hug Edgecombe . (She still has a pulse, Padma assured).

Her eyes flickered open "Er...why am I tied down...POTTER ARE YOU SOME SORT OF BONDAGE LOVING MALE BASTARD!? JUST BECAUSE EDGECOMBE LIKES SUBMISSION DOES NOT MEAN SQUAT TO ME YA' HERE!" it was New Cho.

"NO! No...no..." Harry began trying to explain why Cho was tied down, while most of the girls alternated between bemusement and concern for Harry.

However, before Daphne could have the stone again, and use it while Harry was busy trying to keep Cho from calling him out for being a S&M nut, she found it missing...along with Luna and her sister

**Omake 1**

**Canon**

**Various facts the writer wants to add but has no idea when to do it **

1: Fudge maintains his current political popularity due to repairing the budget defecit caused by the war.

2; Charlie Weasley is Bisexual, and has dated various woman and men in Romania. He is currently dating a fellow dragon keeper named Eragon, another Bisexual

3: Charlie and Eragon's Coworkers include Astrid, Hiccup and Ben.

4; The Flamels have descendants all over Europe and the Near East.

5: Fred, George, Eris and Discordia are no longer virgins, and they don't share

6; Snape has a cousin who works on the British Stock Exchange

7: Merhione did not exist in the pre Kronotron timeline

8: Oprah Winfrey is considering running for the 1996 or 2000 election as a independent.

9: Comics are 11% more popular in the current universe while coffee consuptuion is down 5.26%

10: Dumbledore had contacts in the House of Life. He is rumored to have played Chief Lector Ishkander in Senet at one point.

11: Voldemort also had contact with the House. He once stole knowledge of ancient magics from Setne, one of the House's most persistent enemies.

12: Due to the conflict in Tibet, Tenzin Gyatso, the modern Dali Lama, died in 1993 by Chinese assassins. He left a will behind, however, that pointed the position of the Dali Lama was now far and beyond what it had before, and so the monks searched for his reincarnation around the world. They found him in a young child by the name of Justin Beiber, who was then raised to be a celibate monk who would never sing.

**Omake 2**

**Canon**

**Plasma can't catch a break**

Managing to shut up the Northern, former death eater grouch, Plasma finally managed to get back to his rightfully earned office...to find it his books of Pureblood literature had been transformed into solid gold.

"FINALLY! ALL THAT SHIT I HAD TO GO THROUGH HAS BEEN REWARDED IN GOLD" he had no idea what Karma was, so he didn't use the word "I CAN FINALLY UPGRADE MY MANOR!" maybe now his mother would hug him.

However, when he tried to lift his racist texts, he found out something.

All the gold was really, really heavy for the lacking in muscle tone Pureblood. He was so busy pulling at the books, bound to the desk with super glue, that he failed to see his wand be affected by a switching spell.

"Wait, I am a wizard...ACCIO GOLDEN BOOKS!" he drew his wand, expecting to get those damn things to move

Instead, his wand blew up into silly string, covering him in the odd material and causing him to scream in fright.

In the background as this happened, Luna and Astoria giggled.


	81. Why can't secrets stay secret?

Wow, I got 10 reviews...that hasn't happened in ages. Thanks everyone

faves 480

alerts 470

c2's 42

Reviews

Leaf; More or less new cho is the only one

Dalek; I can't explain that, that has ties elsewhere. Oh, have you read the new story yet Dalek?

Naruhina: I do need to bring Alex out again and I through those names in for that reason

azphxbrd: Thus it is very ,very dangerous

Dhampir; Why do I keep managing to make references to things I didn't even know about? Did I have a past life or something

Raw: in more ways in one

Sithlord: They all don't have to be comic books. A lot of them are just bits of worlds that I'd love to write but have absolutely have no idea how to.

I wonder if this omake will be as funny, but that's later. Yule ball's next chapter or the one after. This one will work on giving the Cho's some flesh, get a few laughs, bring back some old tidbits to avoid loose plot threads and leave little messages of ideas to connect throw away material from years past. It also has a few hidden messages about some other stories going on right now or possibly replacing this one once its finished. I also want to work on some complaints I've gotten of not fleshing out the relations and how they affect the girls outside of memories. I hope I have managed that.

Also, a bit of me lampshade hanging the thing you hate most

_Hogwarts, a few days later_

"Caw!"

"Caw!"

"Snarf!"

"And that, class, is why Snarfs and Diricawls have trouble getting along...reports due on Monday, now Neville please get your Snarf out of my class. And Harry, please ask Luna to keep them in the castle and out of my class, Fang's scared stiff" Hagrid pointing told Harry and Neville, the last one who was giving nervous looks to the intended lesson.

"Well Tibbles scares me" the aggressive giant three headed dog pup growled at Neville, who mewed in fright oddly like Trevor the Snarf. A sound that sounded like a 40 foot tree being crushed went off in the background

"So does Smokey!"

"But Smokey's sort of cute" Tracey smirked.

"ROARRRRRR!"

"And hungry"

"I should have take Divination" Neville mumbled to himself. Dreadfully boring, and 100 percent safe...just as Harry got a feeling of intense irritation.

Cho

Meanwhile, Tibbles was now being pet by the one person that the giant dog actually feared. A being more dangerous and chaotic than anything Hagrid has a pet.

"OH, who's a good Tibbles...who wants to go cause the creepy old cat guy problems?" Alex had a evil Cheshire cat grin, planning to match the rumored gold Plasma prank, as the dog gave her a look of respect that was oddly like what death eaters gave Voldemort.

A respect of fear.

_Earlier, Ravenclaw 5th years Contemporary Magical Studies_

"So, your one of Potter's whores now, aren't you!?"

Cho ignored the person who for some reason was her best friend in the old timeline. Did that 'Cho' really count as her anyway.

Its not liked they counted Violet as having been the Lavender Brown of the old timeline. That Lavender was a lot more gossipy, and probably was not in love with Parvati (primarily when compared to her attraction to Harry. It was there...but Parvati was her true love)

"An arrangement has come up, that is true, and I do have a room in his quarters, but I am not currently in a sexual relation" Cho answered simply as she returned to her work on the article Professor Kroot had handed out.

"HA! You just want his help to play Quidditch like some guy"

Cho rose an eyebrow, he owned the female only team the Harpies. It was well known from a story that had been posted pre Harry buying the Prophet.

The Ministry was still stuck with the Prophet because of its own, very tangled web of laws that made the Quibbler alone a very hard to get Newspaper unless you owned a house in or around Agapeville like the Bones or the Potter family.

It legally was having trouble creating a new Pure Blood paper. Amelia was having a bit too much fun having Lucius arrest those who tried to set up a new press, most of which had very...politically inacurate by most standards articles loaded with the M word.

"Detention Miss Edgecombe, stop harassing Miss Chang. Also, do actually work on your work in class...yours is completely blank" Professor Kroot did a pretty good Malfoy drawl himself.

"ITS LIES!"

"No, its a extensive study done over a five year period with magical researchers from the Netherlands, the U.A.E, Kenya, New Zealand and Costa Rica about the current capabilities of muggle military strength and how they would fair if they were to go to war with magic. In a series of 42 separate Artithmatic equations, we" as he was one of them "Determined that Muggles would have a 89.4249 percent change of utterly destroying us, a 5.23% chance of us completely destroying them and a 5.3451% chance of the world being left unfit for life"

Factors shown for this lopsided stat included the muggle's air force, navy, nuclear weapons, refrigeration, poison gas, tanks, explosives, radar, a much higher population, computer systems, television, cement, plastics and drugs.

Magicals were more susceptible to Heroin and other drugs for some reason after all. Though Kroot feared what a acid tripping magical would do.

It was meant as a warning to make the purebloods realize that Muggles were dangerous. Nott and Solstice alone had already asked him right after class about what muggles do if they fear for the end of all life.

He then let Nott use his Floo to send blueprints for a muggle inspired doomsday bunker to be built under Nott manor, where he and Solstice lived with his mother, the Household management teacher.

_Around that time, International Magical Studies with the fifth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors _

"The art of charming swords to be more effective at killing magical creatures such as Dragons and trolls, was known by ancient Viking sorcerers from Southern Scandanavia during a period prior to the widespread use of Goblin swords. This art, which has spread over time to appear in many European and Asian Magical societies who have issues with dangerous beasts such as Trolls, Hippogriffs and Acromantulas, was used by a Muggle Prince who was a friend of such a crafter, known to the Muggles as Beowulf. This muggle warrior would go on to defeat a half human, half troll hybrid known as Grendel, the hybrid's insane human mother and later in life, after taking the throne of Gaetland, would fight a Swedish Shortsnout with the now extinct gold hoarding genomorph, in which the mighty warrior fell in mutual death, giving the throne to a young magical from Durmstrang named Wiglaf..."

"Hey, your with that son of a bitch Potter with his fourteen babes...tell me about the sex..." Cormac was now harassing her about it.

Cho ignored him as she dug her face deeper into her text.

'_Relax, they shut up eventually_' Katie reassured her. Cho didn't feel reassured.

"Your homework will be a three foot long essay comparing the..."

"I mean, I bet he can't even do one of you properly and can only get to each girl once every two weeks..."

"A detention for poking at private life Mister Mclaggan, along with two additional ones for talking in class and making sexual jokes. I am sure that Professor Kroot would love to see you again?"

"NO TONY! NO TONY!"

Professor Gennex, a blond young man from Switzerland, gave the Gryffindor a worried look as he had am ental breakdown "...What about cleaning Miss Norris's litterbox"

"YES! I'LL TAKE ANYTHING BUT THAT! EVEN WITH MY OWN TONGUE..."

"Miss Norris will be expecting your tongue later then..."

"I WILL KIDDING..."

"Kroot..."

"THE TONGUE WILL MEET KITTY CRAP!"

"And the curse earned you another visit to Miss Norris's toilet..."

"AHHHHH" a voice of horrible rage shook the castle, it was the same sound that occurred when Filch saw the two twin sets of doom escape his wrath. "WHO FILLED MY OFFICE WITH A RIVER OF DOG..."

"Oh too bad, Kroot it is then, Filch seems to be busy with flooding problems"

"NOOOOOO!"

_Later_

"WHY CAN'T A DAMN SECRET STAY SECRET IN THIS DAMN CASTLE IN EITHER TIMELINE!"

"I don't know, in theory a teacher could have set a curse up to prevent people from getting away with murder, rape or skipping detention?"

"Not helping Hermione" Cho snarked.

Cho was annoyed that people kept either offering congratulation, or hating on her, for being Miss Potter the fourteenth, and her temper was getting on her nerves.

That last one had nearly caused her to kill Dobby...

People kept calling her out about how she jumped the Potter ship. Its not like she choose to, or they really choose it (Seeing as to what would have happened if they had not)

Had they left her, they would be just like the rest of the English sheep

"Look, I am not someone who likes to be known for something that I have no control over" something she shared with Harry "Even that mockery that was past me wouldn't like being that way. She may have been a crybaby, but she wasn't a fangirl who was merely in it for wealth or fame.

She was not pre Umbitch world Draco, or the Ronfoy of this verse. Then again, the Tornadoes hater probably would have liked fame even at the cost of members of his family.

Erg, Umbitch. One could argue she was worse that Voldemort. Voldemort had a very, very, very limited set of morals. Umbitch lacked any at all.

Had be been a good guy, one could call him Lincoln, Harry John Wilkes Booth, Umbitch reconstruction and Britain the Southern United States.

_Erm, thoughts of top hat wearing Voldie aside...later in the land of dreams_

_In the ruins of a land trapped somewhere between the magical realm and the muggle, the moon glowed red._

_A huge, silvery deer snorted in fury, antlers glimmerig in the blood darkened night._

_Its hate seemed to emminate everywhere, as a roar of even greater fury resounded._

_The deer's eyes, glimmering with rage that at one point killed a Snake's sharpest fang, as a giant Kitsune stared down it with equal hate._

_The hate one would see between good and evil, coke and pepsi, mongoose and cobra...the hate between opposites._

_The two forces charged...fangs, claws, hooves and antlers ready to gore the other_

Cho screamed, waking up in her. What in the name of Merlin's fucking hell was that!? Did she somehow get Luna's crazy dreams or something!? That sort of freaky shit was probably why she was...Luna

' _Maybe you were having flashbacks'_ Harry offered mentally, she did not want to think about why he sounded like he ran a marathon mentally.

_'Flashbacks...?'_

_'Yeah, hopefully you weren't. They caused nothing but problems. They're somewhat gone now...'_

_'Or perhaps it was just something you ate. I've had weird dreams too...once I dreamed Hermione got into a fight with a comic book character_' Parvati tossed in her own two knuts.

**Omake**

**Canon **

**Acid-Dragon-Trip-Rider-Sparklies**

"You want to add what?" Harry asked Luna in absolute horror at the absolute craziest idea for comics yet, and she had suggested the Hulk wear a speedo.

"You should have a Dragon Rider Corps with a kid named Eragon" Luna was pitching an idea to go in Amythest that Harry just found...bizarre. "They will fight for truth and justice while he gets made into a honorary dwarf, meet a witch just like me and battle against an evil 'Volturi' empire!"

"Erm, isn't that my brother's boyfriend, Eragon?" Ginny said in confusion, as every gave her confused looks, at which she specified

_'...Charlie's bisexual' _

_'I could have sworn she meant Percy or Ronfoy were gay'_ Daphne had to point out

"But people riding dragons?"

"Magical dragons with the intelligence of kings, while they're wielding super cool swords and gaining elf ears who fight the evil sparkling vampire menace!"

_'This is why I always thought you were on a acid trip'_ Cho jokingly sighed. Who in their right mind though of those things

_'Of course I am using acid'_ Luna joked as everyone gave her horrified looks _'Do you know how bad my earwax is?' _

They sighed in relief, they briefly had to wonder if Luna was on drugs. If she was, that explained things.

"Luna...comics are strange enough. I frankly don't know how I can add dragon riders to a world with super powered alien Kansans, guys who shoot lasers out of their eyes and I definitely do not need sparkling vampires." He was not going to be like past Gideroy and put such crazy facts into his books, even if they were comics.

This was not the Silver Age.

"That's why I put the idea up, I'm doing Amethyst of Gemworld. The extra dimensional magical kingdom is perfectly suited for dragon riders! Now if you would just let me add a demigod summer camp..."

**!BOOM!**

Why did lightning always bang loudly when she suggested that? It sounded like someone was having a hissy fit. Maybe she should have made Amethyst and Cassandra Cain teachers instead.

_Meanwhile..._

"ATHENA, GET ME THE GOD OF LAWYERS! ONE OF THAT DAMN HARRY POTTER'S WIVES IS THINKING OF USING CAMP HALF BLOOD AND CAMP JUPITER FOR THEIR STUPID COMICS!"

"Husband, can you really get annoyed at someone for having affairs? Particularly when he's not, and you had one that threatens the very stability of our world!?"

**CrossoverpairingLover owns nothing but his OC's and some of his stranger ideas that no one else would do. He is also not on an acid trip**


	82. Yule Ball Alex Russo vs Iscariot

You know, for some reason I find Voldemort to be my favorite top tier solo villain. I just feel like he's a better character to write than Orochimaru (Naruto), Tobi/Madara/whoever (Shippuden) Kronos (Percy Jackson) or Aizen (Bleach...seeing as I don't know how to write a reasonably defeat-able character with his power). I personally enjoy writing about some of the lesser villains like Pain (Naruto Shippuden), Bellatrix and Dolohov (Harry Potter), or full groups like The Light (Young Justice)

What do you guys think. Is Voldemort a better villain than Aizen, Orocihmaru or T/Obito?

faves 481

alerts 476

C2 43 The Best Fanfiction from Harry Potter & Smallville...well if it makes you guys feel better while a Clark Kent may be a reporter in America, he can't shoot lasers out of his eyes

Leaf Ranger: It probably won't, and here's a point, if wards keep magic in areas like Diagon, what if you could develop a nuclear weapon whose radiation was restrained by the same ways? A single nuke would in theory cripple Britian's magicals if it struck Hogwarts, the Ministry or Diagon alley

61394: erm, no Harry is not a demigod. That's actually a reference to the Moon Heir storyline: In it the Egyptians considered Miss Grace this, due to her having both a Greek and a Roman child. Both Jason and Thalia exist in this timeline, retaining this idea.

xxPercyRoxxx: Your see

azphxbrd: that was Kroot's work, and yes Edgecombe is an idiot

naruhina fan:I see the ideas, but my youtube and other players are acting up. I can barely watch anything these days

kaazmiz: Believe me I am working to expand the minor points and I'll try to reduce the filler. But then again, what I call filler and you call filler is different. I have plans for how to wrap up this story, and many of my dropped points in the past are going to play parts in it.

a new challenge is now avaliable. Harry Potter and Lily Potter as members of X men. See now

Note, I do not like dances. The Yule ball itself will be explained, but the plot will develop away from it.

_The Yule Ball, Hogwarts_

Harry Potter is a very, very unlucky individual in both timelines.

Voldemort, the Dursleys, the death of those he cares about, the radical recreation of reality, Ronfoy and his ever increasing girl problems being just a smidgen of them.

However, for once the balance of reality was being completely nice to Harry, perhaps Parvati and Padma's explanation of Karma was true.

The Yule Ball was made a lot less formal, due to Plasma being stuck with too much paperwork to formalize it, it instead was run by Charles Xavier, meaning the ball started earlier for everyone, allowing the lower years to have their fun with dancing, food or listening to the Weird Sisters.

That meant Harry did not have to put one particular girl in the starting spotlight, which would have been what they would have argued about.

However, as Karma itself had to justify all the good things (To those in charge of the force of Karma anyway)...

_'I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!'_

_'Ha ha Harry. You owe me and Cho good dates for messing them up last time, then you have to dance with everyone else till their hearts content'_

Currently Harry was suffering from a new form of torture called 'Dance with all your fourteen wives until they feel satisfied'. Parvati and Cho were, in particular, eager to see how hard it was to wear out Harry's legs.

In a perfectly G rated section, of course.

Parvati was dance partner number 3, due to the fact that Xavier had a earlier departure time for the first and second years, he had to dance with Astoria and Violet first...

And by dance, that meant having them stand on his feet, which was tiring enough, as they weren't exactly weightless.

The other girls were also having dances with those that they knew were not going to take the dance for what it wasn't. The twins, Neville, Collin, Dean, Justin, Nott, Lee and even Draco were used as temporary dance partners.

Harry wouldn't be doing this because he would be too busy, and the fact that with his luck, he'd get a fifteenth wife from a dance.

Daphne had to blink when she saw Draco and Hermione dancing "What was in that punch? I must be seeing things..."

Krum, now better was dancing with his Bulgarian Hermione, Fleur was sighing over a knocked out Justin, which was not because of her allure for once, and Alex was missing...

"Logan, please don't call up the international aurors" Jubilee had to beg her short mentor. He may have to keep a eye on Alex, but her possibly just being at the loo was not worth a full assault team.

"What's the worse..." she caught herself in time "Its freezing cold and we're far from any explosives. She couldn't have gotten that far, the floos are off, anti port key wards are up and Alex is too smart to fly somewhere"

_The Vatican, Section 13, Unplotted area_

Oh, how wrong they were. She got really, really far away from Hogwarts.

"You know, I may be Catholic, but you guys are creeps! STUPEFY!" a red bolt flew from Alex's wand, blasting a cloaked man with a silver cross necklace dangling as he fell, his guns collapsing the ground as they failed against her.

She was no longer dressed in a school uniform, now she was dressed in a set of bronze armor that covered her chest while also working as elbow and shin guards. The armor had been improved for her group by herself with aide from others to be light weight and bullet proof.

No one really did expect a bullet proofing on magic, seeing as most magicals used Protego, which did not work.

"Heads up!" a voice yelled from above as a similarly dressed psycho priest lunged at her with blessed blades. Jumping back, she avoided being impaled as her warner flew down from above and smashed her feet into the priest's shoulders, causing him to crash into the elegant pavement.

Her savior was a tall girl, who looked older than her real age. She was similarly armored, though the armor was lighter than Alex's. Her hair was brown and sunstreaked, going down to the point where her large wings came out.

Yes. Wings. This isn't one of Luna's supposed acid trips.

"Thanks for the save Max!" Alex hailed as the two ended up back to back as more warrior priests surrounded them, branding guns and knives.

"Surrender in the name of God and Iscariot heavens! As a catholic corrupted a by human born magical birth, you will be given a proper funeral. The science experiment will, however, be used to perfect the next generation of catholic warriors!"

"Human born...nicest way of ever putting it I've ever heard. Better than Mundane or muggle born" Alex smirked.

"Yeah, though science experiment is somewhat nice for me" Max bantered back

"So, do you feel like dying today?" Alex snarked.

"Oh...no" Max finished.

_"GLACIUS!"_

Dozens of priests suddenly were trapped in ice as Max took off into the air, bullets flying for her as Alex was cursing the priests on her side.

"You know, Annabeth and Fowl got into a huge lecture about your silver bullets" Max commented as she avoided them mid air via sharp turns, rises and falls in the air. "Silver bullets are horribly inaccurate and expensive. "All the bullets here your shooting could have probably gone to a charity and saved millions of starving children, and yet here you are wasting millions trying to shoot one really hot bird"

The priests ignored her, but did seemed to want to kill her more than before.

That's when they suddenly were struck in the back of the heads with a torrent of water and collapsed to the ground.

Max smirked as she saw the attractive, black haired boy with sea green eyes, a tan and dressed much like them with a orange shirt under his armor. "Very nice, Perc, very nice"

Percy Jackson smirked back "I try. Annabeth's inside securing the information" with that, he nodded for the two to follow him.

_A few very elaborate secret bunkers and their stairs and linking tunnels later_

"...So your sure about Harry Potter. He has it?"

"He does Perc, he does" Alex nodded "I sensed it when I first met him, but seeing as I would be at Hogwarts, I decided to be fully sure on this one. Not long after the first task, I got the conformation"

"So, another exists" Percy mused to himself, knowing how Grover had also seen and admired Harry Potter's power, even if he could not voice it due to the gods, just as they entered into the room they were looking for.

The room was pretty much a maze of filling cabinets, labeled with years, dates and locations. Every report ever filed by the Iscariot Organization was here, ever since it was founding.

And it was at least twice the size of Hogwart's library.

"Annabeth's overseeing the procuring of any and all files that could aide us" he always was willing to admit that Annabeth was better at paper work than he was "Information on the world of Alex's magic, the School, the House of Life and Camp Jupiter, and anything else that seems important. The rest of the flock is helping her while Fowl is researching additional..."

"PERCY!" all three of them turned around as a short, pale, dark haired boy just appeared from the shadows.

"Nico..."

The boy gave the three of them horrified looks "You might want to see this"

"Please don't be another secret nuclear arsenal" Max begged. What was it with these religious secret organizations and weapons of mass destruction.

What they found was far worse

_Back at the Yule Ball, hours later_

Hermione blinked, first she was just finishing her dance with Harry, now she was in the Astronomy tower. The stars glittered in the cold, crisp night in the clear black sky.

"I apologize, Hermione, but this is important" Hermione turned around in a shock, seeing Seras was back again, leaning on the larger telescope in the center of the tower.

"I'd have grabbed Harry, but I caught that look in Susan's eyes and got the second best I could"

"Second best?" Hermione asked in a really annoyed manner.

"You are one of Harry's main companions, even if he tries to avoid it. Ginny's your only competition there, but never mind that. Harry needs to know there were two attacks on Iscariot tonight"

"Iscariot?" Hermione knew that name, it was the last name of Judas Iscariot, the betrayer of Jesus...Hermione always wondered if he was a muggle born, or perhaps something else entirely.

"The thirteenth order of the Vatican's secret wing...and no its not just them, a lot of religions have them. The Iscariot organization is the organization meant for hunting down 'enemies of the church' such as vampires, werewolves, magicals, demi...'heathens', ect. Alucard had a huge rivalry with their top paladin, Alexander Anderson for years. However, after their organization was all but destroyed during Grindelwald's time, they focused on rebuilding'

"Demi what?" Seras obviously nearly slipped something.

"...The first attack was done by a unknown group, which included one of your Tri-Wizard competitors, Alex Russo. They stole documents from the secret chambers of the Vatican, and the Goblins believe they also had made strikes at similar facilities to Iscariot in Mecca, Varanasi and Jerusalem before the school year began"

"Wait, Alex..."

"There is more to her than you may realize, don't let your guard down around her. She serves someone...dangerous, with the potential to render the world completely asunder. The second, however, is even worse. Several artifacts were stolen, including their regeneration technology...and the magical signature left was that of Bellatrix Lestrange...and Voldemort"

Hermione has a look of horror that seemed inhumanly possible.

_Elsewhere in Britain, Technical wing of a Oxford College_

Voldemort, in Bellatrix's body, smirked as his army of imperiod...he believed the muggles called them nerds, were preparing their technology for his own revival.

Ironic as it may be that the destroyer of muggles would be brought back by muggles, but then again Voldemort admired any group who had so many ways of killing.

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Team Mediterranean roster**

A growing conflict at hand is emerging in the domain of Olympus, the Du'at and other hidden realms, with information said to be connected to the impending return of Voldemort, recent activities in Egypt including its brewing civil war, rumors of Romans and the world's remaining instabilities of war.

There is also a final reason, one currently kept under wraps, but connected to the Gods dislike of Harry Potter.

Coming upon evidence of this, demigods Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace began investigating, and came upon many a dangerous truth...

Team name meant to be a sign of inviting for first contact with Roman or Egyptian beings in reference to Greece, Egypt and Rome's shared water basin.

Team roster at present time

Percy Jackson (Leader) the leader of Camp half Blood, son of Poseidon. He and Harry are more in common than Harry knows

Annabeth Chase (Brains) Percy's girlfriend and daughter of Athena. Intelligent and a equal to Hermione

Nico di Angelo (Scout) a son of Hades, Nico is the team's main investigator. Nico is a loner.

Thalia Grace (Heavy infantry) a daughter of Zeus who was briefly a tree. Looking for her brother.

Artemis Fowl (Contact) a heir of a Irish criminal empire, Artemis is a uneasy ally of the team, and can find links in places others can't. Currently investigating 'The People'

Alex Russo (Spammer) A magical and student of Salem Institute. The team's first magical recruit. Spying on Harry Potter

Max Ride (Field command) the head of the flock, a group of human bird hybrids. Can fly at super sonic speeds.

Fang (Spy) the flocks second in command, Fang can render himself invisible. Rarely talks.

Iggy (Techie) a blind member of the flock, Iggy is uncannily good with explosives and

Gasman (Chemical weapon) Angel's older brother and a living bio hazard (Guess).

Angel (Unstable) a telepathic member of the flock, Angel may be a psycopath. That or she is just creepy.

Nudge (Loudmoth) The most cheerful flock member, Nudge talks too much. She can control technology.


	83. Investigating Alex Russo

Okay, adding Cho to a harem adds reviews, creating a twist and a suspenseful possible foe/friend where it was least expected doesn't...by the way I will wait a chapter or two to get to the second task due to the fact that I don't want to go straight from Cho to the next addition...

Faves 484

Alerts 476

C2's 43

Review Reply

Leaf Ranger; Your see eventually

azphxbrd: Erm, Harry is not a demigod...if I felt that angle I might make him a legacy, but its not likely. There is something else that Harry has that has gained the attention of Team Mediterranean.

naruhina fan: Glad to see people see my hidden little things. Really, I spend a lot of time leaving hints for Rogue and Storm in Next Gen and no ones commented on them.

Guest; Thank you

_Hogwarts, Founders Tower_

"You've got to me kidding me...Alex Russo the slacker, the girl with pre Ronfoy Ron's flaws of lazyness, sheer appetite yet far more competent...is a spy" Padma was skeptical.

"I believe you" Luna grinned as Hermione sighed.

"Look, while it is likely Seras was telling the truth, we have to face the facts that we have no idea who Alex is working with. Its not Voldemort...and there are no current known dark lords in North America" Susan broguht up

"But the Yule Ball did show she can slip off" Daphne countered "And just because Voldemort is an in your face Dark Lord does not mean all of them are"

"We'll play it by ear for now" Harry offered "We're put someone on spying on Alex duty...and see if she's sacrificing people's souls or something"

"So...invisibility cloak or house elf..." Hermione brought up Harry's usual modes of spying.

"I'll get one of the Hogwarts elves on it...they've been breeding quicker ever since we returned" perhaps the fact that the heir of the founders (Him) had returned had sparked a House Elf baby boom...

House Elves lived for approximately 200 years when treated well. Capable of breeding at age 20, young house elves began to work with their parents at age 3, requiring less time to have coordination...of some level than humans. Due to the many 3 year old house elves, Hogwarts was currently being maintained at a 113% capacity.

They definitely could spare an elf, and still have Dobby to look after home.

"You have a invisibility cloak?" Cho was still sorting through the many memories she gained and got through the mental link, meaning she was still learning things.

"Yes, a cloak meant for only platonic purposes" he did not desire a blow job in the middle of Potions. That was just asking for trouble.

"In the mean time, I have an idea" Daphne brought up "a way for us to get some information on Alex"

_A day later_

"A interview for the Daily Prophet?" Justin Russo said in confusion as reporter Fredderick Friarson nodded. He was one of the prophet's new employees and was quite fair in his reporting.

"Yes, our readers are quite interested in the life stories of each champion, as told from the perspectives of others. Some of my fellow reporters are interviewing those close to Fleur Delacaour and Victor Krum?"

"What about Harry Potter?"

The reddish haired irishman gave the boy a look "despite what Skeeter had wanted, we try not to have Potter coverage 24/7.

"Oh..."

"So, Alex's backstory please"

Justin coughed "Yes yes...Alex Russo was born on October 12, 1980 in a a taxi cab in New York City..."

"I am a Muggle Born" Friarson pointed that he indeed knew what a cab was.

"Oh, good. Anyway, Alex Russo, myself and our 10 year old brother Max Russo have an Italian Father and a Mexican mother and were raised as Catholics. We found out we were muggle born magicals in 1990 when I got my owl, we later found out she was magical after a incident with a student in her fourth grade class accidentally knocked her class into a shark tank at a Aquarium, when she ended up drying quicker." Justin wondered whatever happened to that, Percy was it?

"So, your a fifth year...and your headmaster brought a fourth and fifth year..."

"He knew that the competition would be about talent, and I am ranked high in our schools intelligence and skill level. Alex isn't that bad, though she's more of a winger than I am and is very...creative with her magic, and might actually have more of it than I do. She was brought because the headmaster can't really leave her alone"

"Yes, I am told she is wanted in several countries"

"...True but I am pretty sure at least the North Korean guy deserved that."

"What about her life outside of school. Does she ever have problems with the stature of secrecy?"

"No. In America, we handle it a bit differently. Our magic detector are a bit more advanced, we can determine who cast the spell as oppose to where. This helps keep it fair for the non muggle borns. Her main muggle friend is a girl named Harper, but she has recently befriended a few muggles: Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Max, Nudge.." he wondered it it was the same Percy from the shark tank.

"Nudge...?" he always thought the purebloods were the only ones with strange names.

"Its a nickname...I think" Justin shrugged "Alex's hobbies include comics, poking people with a stick, sleeping, tormenting me and rock music."

_Next day, Founder's tower_

Harry put the newspaper down with a sigh "Nothing. I had hoped that would have given us something to work with."

Having read all three of the articles that detailed Victor, Fleur and Alex in greater detail, nothing that looked remotely useful seemed to have came up.

Ginny took the paper herself "Hey, I think it has some nuggets of wisdom. Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Max and Nudge are names to try and look up"

"There have to be a thousand Max's in New York alone, let alone the other names" Angelina sighed "But, at least its something"

"Can we go to New York during Easter!" Violet begged

"We may have to if we want to figure this thing out" Katie pointed out.

"Hey, it was a loose hope anyway" Daphne offered "It probably wasn't going to be useful at all, but it had to be checked"

"Oh... Gabrielle Delacour is older, explains the bigger breasts"

"LUNA!"

_New York City, the Empire State Building's 600th floor_

"Do we have to listen to your complaints about that 'Vulture-Morg" a tanned man dressed in a fisherman's outfit complained. His 20 foot tall brother in the black cloak glared back at him. "We have far bigger concerns from that other British death escaper than him"

"Poseidon, I fully understand that you have personal reasons to want Harry Potter destroyed." a regally dressed woman with an owl glared at her hated rival "I, personally want to study him, seeing as they both..."

"And interrupting my sister's brainac rant" a biker dressed man with flaming eyes hidden behind his shades "Here's an idea, we should just declare war on the Mortal Magical World and wipe it to pieces! Solves both Fish for Brains and Corpse Breath's problems!"

"Destroying Hecate's place of power is not the answer...let alone how its forbidden" the third brother, a tuxedo wearing, ozone smelling man declared "You know as well as I do that we cannot go into the other's domains...or did you not remember that when you obtained MY stolen bolt. Percy Jackson even STEPPING into that realm is only allowed due to him being a demigod, and he seems just so marginally more intelligent that you, Ares, and doesn't pry into it more than just Alex Russo. I do not like Harry Potter for his existence, but the rules must be followed"

"The fact of the matter is that their are only two things stopping me from destroying Harry Potter are the ancient rules...that we all know that neither I, or other people" the tuxedo wearing brother glared at Poseidon, causing lightning to boom somewhere in the world. "And the fact that Percy has told me that he wants to deal with the issue himself, his little 'Team Mediterranean'." which was only allowed because, at least to the gods, it seemed like Percy was aiming to eventually deal with the Greek-Roman rivalry and also extending the hand of friendship to the Egyptians at around the same point would give them the moral high ground. "And I will 'accidentally' cause a earthquake or tsunami the moment he is in a place that I can strike him, without wards..."

"Oh come on, is it really that bad..." the most beautiful woman asked...

"Yes, yes it is" A auburn haired, twelve year old girl said grimly. "Very bad"

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Alex's secret mission**

"If she really is spying on us, we have to think about what information she could possibly be after" Daphne said darkly as each and every one of them tried to figure it out.

"The location of Potter Island?" Tracey offered

"Maybe the control of the Firebolt Company?" Alicia offered

"The Potter-Greengrass Mall..." Astoria weakly added

Problem was, they had no idea what Alex had actually managed to obtain info on, and passed it on to

"The new Squib Writers Harry brought on are Geoff Johns, Scott Synder, Dwaine Mcduffy, Matt Fraction, Greg Weisman, Grant Morrison, Dan Slott, Gail Simone, Brian Micheal Bendis, Rick Remender, John Hickman, John Rozum, Peter Milligan, Jeff Lemire, Kathryn Immonen, James Robinson, Andy Diggle, Ed Brudbaker, Christy Marx and Mark Waid. Non Squib writers are also used, including Chris Claremont, Scott Lobdell and George Perez. One of his Wives is also writing. The comic list is as follows

_Heroes at War: World War Two: By Rick Remender, Geoff Johns and Brian Micheal Bendis_

_The Age of Heroes: Origins: By Scott Snyder, Matt Fraction and Chris Claremont_

* * *

_Justice League Co Written by Geoff Johns and Scott Snyder_

_Justice League of America by James Robinson_

_Batman by Scott Synder_

_Detective Comics by James Robinson_

_Superman (Back up with Steel) by Louise Jones Simonson_

_Action Comics (Alt Superman title) by Jeph Loeb_

_Wonder Woman by George Perez_

_Aquaman by Chris Claremont_

_Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) by Geoff Johns_

_The Flash by Matt Fraction_

_Martian Manhunter by Geoff Johns_

_Zatanna by Chris Claremont _

_Birds of Prey by Gail Simone_

_Luke Cage and Iron Fist by Matt Fraction_

_Daredevil by Ed Brudbaker_

_Spiderwoman (Jessica Drew) by Chris Claremont_

_Icon and Rocket by Dwaine Mcduffy_

_Green Arrow by Ed Brudbaker_

_Nightwing by Ed Brudbaker_

_The Brave and the Bold Rotating_

* * *

_Avengers by Brian Micheal Bendis_

_New Avengers by John Hickman_

_Captain America (Falcon Back up) by __Ed Brudbaker_

_The Invincible Armored Iron Man by Matt Fraction_

_Thor, Prince of Thunder by George Perez_

_The Incredible Hulk by Mark Waid_

_She Hulk by Christy Marx_

_Yellowjacket (back up with Wasp) by Geoff Johns_

_Fantastic Four by John Hickman_

_Ms. Marvel by Gail Simone_

_Captain Atom by Brian Micheal Bendis_

_Hawkman by Rick Remender_

_Firestorm, the Nuclear Man by__ Louise Jones Simonson_

_War Machine by Jeph Loeb__  
_

_Doctor Strange; Sorcerer Supreme by Peter Milligan_

_Behold my Power, Green Lantern's Light (John Stewart) by Dwaine Mcduffy_

_Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) by Marc Wolfman_

_Alpha Flight by Geoff Johns_

_Captain Britain and Excalibur (British Avengers) by Grant Morrison_

_Avengers Assemble Rotating Teams_

* * *

_X-Men co written by Chris Claremont and Rick Remender_

_X-Academy by Chuck Dixon_

_Wolverine, the Best there is by Brian Micheal Bendis_

_Storm and Black Panther by Dwaine Mcduffy_

_Namor, the First Mutant by James Robinson_

_Cyclops by Mark Waid_

_Jean Grey; Phoenix by Chris Claremont _

_Magneto by Andy Diggle  
_

_The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants by Grant Morrison_

_X-Over Rotating teams_

* * *

_Teen Titans By George Perez_

_Robin (back up with Stephanie Brown) by Chuck Dixon_

_Static Shock by Brian Micheal Bendis_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by Matt Fraction_

_The Spectacular Spiderman by Dan Slott_

_The Amazing Spiderman by Greg Weisman_

_Supergirl by Christy Marx_

_Danny Phantom by Chuck Dixon_

_Ben 10 by Matt Fraction_

_Gen13 by John Hickman_

_Shazam by Christy Marx_

_Benders by Gail Simone_

_Naruto, Kid Ninja by Kathryn Immonen_

_Star Girl and Stripe by Geoff Johns_

_Kim Possible by Rick Remender_

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D by Rick Remender_

_Nick Fury, Agent of SHIELD by __Andy Diggle_

_Rex and Providence by Dan Slott_

_Black Widow by Gail Simone_

_Winter Soldier by Rick Remender_

_Suicide Squad by __Andy Diggle_

_The Punisher by Rick Remender_

_Cloak and Dagger by Dan Slott_

_WILDC.A.T.'S by Ed Brudbaker_

_Deadpool by Grant Morrison_

_Lobo by Scott Synder_

_Hawkeye and Mockingbird by Matt Fraction_

_Deathstroke the Terminator by John Rozum_

_Silver Surfer (Back up by the Guardians of the Universe) by __Jeph Loeb_

_Doom Patrol by Grant Morrison_

_The Authority by Mark Waid_

_Ghost Rider by Jeff Lemire_

_Black Adam by John Rozum_

_Exiles by Kathryn Immonen_

_Secret Origins Rotating Teams_

* * *

_Swamp Thing (Back up feature with Captain Planet) by Alan Morre_

_Animal Man by Grant Morrison_

_John Constantine, Hellblazer by Jeff Lemire_

_Blade, Vampire Hunter by Peter Milligan_

_Gargoyles by Greg Weisman_

_Blue Devil by John Hickman_

_Xombi by John Rozum_

_Shade, The Changing man by Peter Milligan_

_Entrigan the demon by Jeff Lemire_

_Doctor Doom by Geoff Johns_

_Death Note by Grant Morrison_

_Inuyasha, Hanyou by Scott Synder_

_Ichigo, Shinigami by Scott Lobdell_

_The Phantom Stranger by Dan Dido_

_Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld By Luna Lovegood"_

Percy grinned as he got this information. Ever since November, thus for three issues (per series) on each side, the comics were both moving towards a certain...action.

This list told him the future, and also what comic series to consider...though a lot of these names were new to him so he'd have to base it off the characters at first...

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled at him, startling him out of his comic based happy place "ALEX RUSSO IS NOT THERE TO SPY ON THE COMIC INDUSTRY FOR YOU!"

"I know...its just a side benefit for me"

And so the mystery of what Alex was spying for continues.


	84. A day as Harry Potter: Work and Prep

faves 486

alerts 477

c2's 43

Review replies

Leaf; There are reasons more, but I'll be avoiding them this chapter to go back to some more mundante Potter verse stuff. However, i will say this, right now new merged elements will appear during the third task.

61494: Not to the father, but the son

azphxbrd: I haven't officially decided how much awareness the gods have of that. However, Harry's time travel did cause the particular reason Olympians like Poseidon and Artemis are very, very distrustful of Harry and want him gone

naruhina fan: See you caught that, and the death revival is not a factor. As to the Team...well if they are antagonistic call them anti hero instead of villain.

An announcement; this story will most likely end at the conclusion of the Tri Wizard Tournament. You guys get to choose the next story of mine.

Your choices right now, by poll on site, include Harry X, Hinata the Time Looper, Altered World 2, Moon Heir; Ultimate and Avada Kedarva Lily. Other options include other and none. Some sample ideas of what the stories will hold, bar Altered World 2 for spoiler reasons...will be today's omake.

Also, a point, if you want the idea of Altered World 2 and Moon Heir: Ultimate can be combined, or perhaps use Ultimate as a prequel.

But, that has to wait until we see the story's chapter! A little bit of filler, but then the second task begins!

_Founders Tower_

"...Talks continue with mediating Swedish dignitaries following the recent skirmish between Indian and Chinese troops. The incident, over a group of Tibetan Rebels who had taken refuge in a bordering Indian town, has created massive tensions between the two nations. With the current wars and rebellions in the world, just the same as the wars found in 1991 and with the recent, very blood breakup of Yugoslavia and the recent stream of religiously fundamentalist revolutions in Romania, Iraq, Syria and Pakistan: tensions in Asia and the Middle East continue to boil, particularly in light of recent terrorist incidents in various religious centers, most recently the Vatican, claimed to be the work of ..."

"Why must the news always be filled with this crap" Parvati muttered "Remind me why you had to make the wireless pick up muggle signals?"

"Because the Muggles have good music...I love Lady Gaga and Madonna!" Violet declared eagerly.

"...Maybe I should have meant their news?" Parvati did like muggle tunes too.

"I just hope things quite down before the tension erupts into belligerency and we see World War 3" Susan sighed.

"Well at least the IRA of this world are far more in common with that President Martin Luther King Jr of America than say, Al Queda"

There were fringe benefits to this new world...

_Later_

After a day of classes, and wondering who Alex was working for, Harry had to go over financials with Hermione, Susan and Daphne.

"So, how have the current projects gone so far?" He wanted to here it straight...from people who could understand the Goblin's complicated messages.

"Okay, current incoming financials...from the investments with the Potter Accounts and others, we gain approximately 20,000 galleons a month after factoring in the current political situations in the muggle worlds, pound to galleon conversions and the fair tax system that was recently passed" Susan had a bit of pride over the last one.

"The Potter-Greengrass Mall, when its muggle property taxes are payed, the profit we gain from the tenants paying rent and us emptying the skill cranes, we gain approximately 17,500 galleons a month." Daphne had to be impressed how much her little venture was gaining for the family.

Particularly how 20% of the monthly profit was from the skill cranes

"The profits for the companies we absorbed from the Bell, Greengrass, Johnson and Spinnet families, including the Harpies once the taxes, supply costs and payroll costs were handled added up to about 15,000 galleons" Hermione explained. "While we would be able to make over 25000 if we could deal with costs..."

"We're think about it..." Susan assured her as Daphne finished it off.

"So, with the approximately 500 galleons for items that we needed this month we had to buy" seeing as house elves really did cut down on maintenance costs, and Hogwarts Elves did have a need for more work.

"So...I made a lot of money" Harry mused simply...

"Yes, yes you did" Daphne said dryly. "Approximately 52,000 galleons a month... or 616,000 galleons a year. To equate it to muggle monies...you could play in Bill Gates's Golf Course while owning a national league franchise..."

"...Daphne, I am not buying out NFL teams. Despite their head injuries...somehow a twelve year old out of the blue buying a national team, particularly if they have no idea where my money came from, will not end well. I do not need muggle media attention"

Daphne sighed, it was so a good idea...she was sure she could buy a NHL team at least...

_A few more Daphne sports ideas later_

Harry sighed, with Daphne finally taking a cease fire in her attempts to obtain half of the National Leagues, Harry decided to get to his homework...for owning Hogwarts did not free him for it.

Unfortunately...all the homework seemed to be long essays...and Harry's feather tip snapped off the minute he started his first one.

He gave it an annoyed look "Dobby"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir" The ADHD positive elf popped in, a grin on his face that was probably unnatural for any non Dobby creature on his face.

"Please go find me a type writer" Harry finally decided that quills were getting on his nerves and, seeing as he knew some people did have penmanship problems, perhaps type writers could work in the wizarding world.

They shouldn't have the complicity of say, cell phones or gameboys.

"Yes sir, Master Harry Potter sir..." Dobby vanished just as Harry wondered if the elf even knew what a typewriter was.

_A Typewriter and a bunch of other random junk from a dead hoarder later_

Harry was glad that the girls were busy...well being busy with work...or in some cases keeping each other entertained...because he had to convert the entire founders tower into the equivalent of editors desk...with Dobby as his unpaid intern

"Dobby needs a break...Dobby has been in more countries in a day than most house elves see in a lifetime" Dobby was tired, after delivering a piece of limits to Grant Morrison about his Deadpool comic, about what the average person's ability to handle mind screws were, as defined by several muggle psychologists.

Before that, he had to send additional information for some comics, like Ben 10 or Benders, to their writers on their request, assure Chris Claremont he could do his Nightcrawler origin he wanted, told Chris that he had to respect others canons, put out a restraining order against Rob Liefield, approved some limited series and had to convince his non squib writers that the stamina potions were 'five hour energies' and not addictive, and perfectly legal.

"I think we're good for today Dobby..." Dobby didn't even teleport, but just fell asleep...though Harry used the tower to create a bed for him just as he fell.

"Thank you, master..." and he was out like a home run.

Maybe this is why Comic Book heads made bad decisions, because the job caused them mild insanity. It would certainly explain the Spiderman Clone Sage, now no longer canon...

Then, another house elf, this one a Hogwarts one, arrived, with a huge package of mail.

"Fan mail..."

"No master Harry Potter, these are from the comic book fans who believe you have ruined the industry, are giving you ideas, or suggesting your being controlled by the secret Chipmunk Mafia...the fan mail is twice this size and will be gotten once we are sure it doesn't contain lust potion"

"Why are nuts attracted to me?" Harry had to ask himself.

_A job that probably drove Queseda and Dido mad later_

Harry collapsed on his very comfortable 20 person bed, wanting to sleep. What was with all the chores today? Maybe this is why Fudge had Umbitch...to deal with all of these things.

He felt someone lie down on the mattress as well, and looking up he saw a Holyhead Harpies T shirt wearing Cho.

"Oh, hey Cho...why are you..."

"Well, I can tell you exhausted, so your not going to do anything...that I am not ready to deal with so I thought I'd just share the body heat for tonight" she joked, but Harry could tell she was loosening up.

An hour later, the other girls walked into the bedroom to see Harry and Cho asleep, with Cho hugging Harry like a teddy bear, or how Violet hugs Parvati.

"This is cute..." Angelina chuckled.

"5 galleons says that Cho's in for full by the end of March" Alicia smirked

"Erm, we all share a bank account, so how can we bet?" Hermione had to point out.

"...Let us have fun won't you Hermione?" Katie sighed

_A few days later, the Second Task day_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE SECOND ROUND OF THE TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT TOURNAMENT BEGINS TODAY! THE SECOND CHALLENGE...TRAVERSE THE FORBIDDEN FOREST TO ITS HEART AND REACH THE MAGICAL SAFE AREA!"

The forest then proceeded to make a series of very scary noises that were not natural even to magic.

"Ets a Forest of Death" Fleur gasped in horror, perhaps Veela could sense negativity...or she had a good sense of the bad vibes the forest give off.

'_Ah, I've seen worse forests at Camp Half-Blood_' Alex mentally commented.

'_Did I ever get rid of Aragog's kin_?' Harry frowned. '_And why do I get the feeling that's the forest's center_'

"Erm, aren't we told not to go into this forest...hence the Forbidden in its name" Harry had to point out to Bagman, who grinned like he was hosting the Hunter Games

"Oh relax, we only lost half a dozen aurors setting it up" he said in a joking voice...

'_He's not kidding_' Daphne legilmensed

"Oh crap" Krum grunted

**Omake**

**Promo Pilots**

**Moon Heir: Ultimate**

"There came a day unlike any other: when the strongest heroes of two pantheons came together for the common good. However, they may find that those they care about most, may be their most dangerous enemies"

"Your brother is alive"

"KILL THE GREEKS! SPILL THEIR BLOOD!"

"BOO!"

"You fight for the Olympians, but do you ever think about what your fighting for?"

"Octavian, stop quoting Lord of the Flies"

"Save them"

"Your city is surrounded by water, and I am the son of Poseidon...think about that"

"The final prophecy of Rome is upon us"

"I am Kestrel Jackson, and you are not my brother!"

**Avada Kedarva Lily**

"Harry...God...forgive me...AVADA KEDARVA!"

"Obliviate!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"You are to report to special Ed, Mister Potter"

"Stupid Mudblood, but she did her job"

"Potter, Harry!"

"This is your conscience speaking, Harry. Do not befriend the red head currently eating twice his body weight. Befriend the girl with the really curly hair reading the dictionary sized book"

"I will do what I can, my son, my curse will be your salvation"

"Maybe we should test it"

"This...is worse than hell"

**Hinata the Time Looper**

"Yes, I am not your normal love good, but the union sort of put me here. Now, have I got a deal for you, Hinata Hyuga"

"Hyuga Hinata vs Gaara"

"Oh, by the way...every time you die a certain amount of times, a penalty will be inflicted"

"Hyuga Hinata vs Uchiha Sasuke"

"Why do they hate you, Naruto-Kun?"

"Hyuga Hinata vs Rock Lee"

"Try to keep your morals...just because people can be brought back from the dead doesn't mean you should abuse the privilege"

"Hyuga Hinata vs Tenten"

"Oh, and do try to mix things up...you might just go a little mad"

"Hyuga Hinata vs Fu"

**Harry X**

"So, the muggles have their own, superior beings...these Mutants. They are no match for I, Lord Voldemort!"

"We're live with the local heads of the London Branch Human Protection Agency, Vernon and Petunia Dursley"

"Have you even met a mutant before, Hermione...outside of books?"

"We're live with the mutant super hero team the X-Men: Cyclops, Phoenix, Beast, Storm, Colossus, Wolverine, Banshee and The Floral Sorceress , the UK's own Sean Cassidy and Lily Potter!"

"I am Harry Potter, Tom Riddle. I am an X-Man, the Boy-Who-Is-Either-Worshiped-Or-Spurned and I possess the power you know not!"

"Listen here you inbred Toad, I am a known hero in the REAL world, and have a license to use my magic by claiming its a mutant power by the American Ministry of Magic. So take your disgusting hate and go get buggered by the Blob!"

"You call us unnatural, but have you seen what you guys can do? Mutants are as much 'freaks' as witches and wizards"

"Do you think your mutants can stand up against the power of the Order of the Phoenix? You will give us back the weapon"

**Post date: Circa 2013 possibly. Vote now**


	85. Beast Riots

faves 490

alerts 480

c2's 43

Review replies

Leaf and Naruhina; The opinions of many for the story ideas. Note a lot of them are challenges, so if you want to see those I don't do...all you need to do is convince someone to write them, or even do them yourselves.

61394: Rachel can get in, and Alex is not quiet mortal, being a magical who has Percy Jackson's permission...and other reasons.

Oh, and Marvel fans...avoid Spiderman 699 if you can. Contains a scene with Doc Oc, Aunt May and...well do you really want me to finish this sentence?

Oh yes, when I mentioned that Ultimate Moon Heir might be sort of canon in this world last chapter. Well, expect some elements of the Moon Heir storyline to be mentioned. Now, while the names are the same: how they came about, their history and what they have so far accomplished are not the same as the Moon Heir original storyline. Thus, don't expect Orion Stele, Kestrel Stele, Osprey Ebba or other characters to pop up, except perhaps if I do Altered World 2. And even then, they will be different characters than who they were before.

Recap

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE SECOND ROUND OF THE TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT TOURNAMENT BEGINS TODAY! THE SECOND CHALLENGE...TRAVERSE THE FORBIDDEN FOREST TO ITS HEART AND REACH THE MAGICAL SAFE AREA!"_

_The forest then proceeded to make a series of very scary noises that were not natural even to magic._

_"Ets a Forest of Death" Fleur gasped in horror, perhaps Veela could sense negativity...or she had a good sense of the bad vibes the forest give off._

_'Ah, I've seen worse forests at Camp Half-Blood' Alex mentally commented._

_'Did I ever get rid of Aragog's kin?' Harry frowned. 'And why do I get the feeling that's the forest's center'_

_"Erm, aren't we told not to go into this forest...hence the Forbidden in its name" Harry had to point out to Bagman, who grinned like he was hosting the Hunter Games_

_"Oh relax, we only lost half a dozen aurors setting it up" he said in a joking voice..._

_'He's not kidding' Daphne legilmensed_

_"Oh crap" Krum grunted_

End Recap

_The task, five minutes in: Krum_

"BAD CHARLIE!"

Krum, who again had his broom, was being pursued through the forest by, of all things...a very angry herd of Unicorns.

The beautiful white horses were brilliant, luminescent and the epitome of girl fantasy, and had horns that were lethal and pointed at Krum's back side.

Taking a sharp turn, Victor flew a complete 270 degree turn, a turn that the Unicorns, while quite less dynamic, managed as they ran around the trunk of a massive Sky Oak.

Krum gritted his teeth as they continued to pursue him. What was he supposed to do...those who killed Unicorns were cursed...even if they did not drink the blood.

It was illegal in so many places it wasn't funny, even in the UK.

Deciding to try a different tactic, Krum sped up into the air, and flew right over the herd, who stopped and tried to grate his broom with their horns.

One horn, belonging to the lead Stallion missed by such a narrow margin that Krum was sure the tip of the horn had a splinter.

Landing on the opposite side, Krum burst into a burst of broom flight as the Unicorns reversed and came back after him.

However, before Krum could even get away...

"RAHHH!" a huge, nine headed lizard was in his path...Hagrid's pet Happy...the Hydra.

"Oh crap"

_Eight minutes in, Fleur_

"SACREBLEU!"

Forming a fireball in hand. Fleur flung the bright, searing ball straight into the chest of a troll, the giant brute of a creature falling over with an intense burn on its chest, as dozens more bore down on her.

They were attacking her out of nowere,

Forming two balls of fire in her hands now, the normal beauty of Fleur seemed to mix with that of the ferocity of a swooping eagle, as a giant blast of Veela fire engulfed the clearing she was in.

The burning bodies of the trolls collapsed to the ground, as Fleur fell to the ground, panting harshly...as dozens of black Doxie's and blue Cornish Pixies swarmed her downed form.

A huge swarm of them began to grab her long, luscious gold lock, pulling on it as the others attempted to bite her skin.

"GET! OFF! ME!" A surge of pure magic radiated off Fleur, knocking the pests off of her as she drew her wand, which was not fireproof.

Hence why she hadn't been using it on the trolls.

"IMMOBULUS!" Fleur shrieked as all the pests froze up and collapsed...as Fleur clutched her head.

"OW...'at hurt. Who knew that Pixies were that strong?" she asked herself...just as Gobbles the giant Turkey crash landed in front of her and lunged at her with his giant, red neck extending the length of a quarter of an American Football field.

"PROT..." Fleur was hit in the chest and sent flying into a tree.

_Stadium_

Neville, who had been watching the task via the same method as the first, sneezed.

"God bless you" Dean told him.

"What the hell is happening out there" McGonagall said darkly "The beasts are going crazy...HAGRID!"

"I have no idea Professor...they are normally very friendly. I can even hand feed them" he said weakly.

"Its the Unicorns that worry me...why are they attacking?" Maxine muttered to herself in French, deep in worry "Oh, I hope Gabrielle isn't fretting"

"If my student gets mentally destroyed again..." Karkaroff threatened as Xavier sighed.

"Hey...am I the only one wondering where my sister went?" Justin asked what was really worrying Wolverine right now.

For some reason, Alex's monitor was all misted up.

However, Hermione had thought ahead of this, and had their Alex spying House Elf using magic to live feed Alex's actions right now to the other time travelers.

And boy...did they find something... weird.

_Now with Alex, 12 minutes in _

"MOOO!"

"Okay, what the hell you oversized cow? Your supposed to be on the other side of the Atlantic!"

Perhaps she was starting to smell too much like Percy.

Alex Russo, not even 10 minutes in, was attacked by a half human, half bull monster: the Minotaur. The huge creature, dressed only in fruit of the looms underwear, charged at her again with his horns.

Alex gritted her teeth, Protego did not work well on monsters with brute force...she tried. So, that only left one option...

Standing her ground, she grabbed the bull mid charge, a hand on each horn. The monster mooed in shock.

"Oh yeah Hamburger, I'm that good" Alex said with a evil smirk. "Tibbles, now!" out of the brush, burst Hagrid's much more rabid puppy dog, howling for blood.

The dog smashed into the result of Poseidon's anger just as Alex let go, the Minotaur yowling in unholy pain as Tibbles crushed shoulder bone with two heads, while the third had him in the torso...before it let go

Alex drew her wand, as Tibbles got a strange look in his eyes and began growling at Alex, as the Minotaur dissolved away into dust.

Just as the mist vanished...

"Tibbles...why don't we calm down and I'll conjure you up a rawhide...or my brother" she added weakly as the dog was then joined by his brothers Mauler and Ripper, who were also growling at her.

_Back in the stands_

"Did Alex just get attacked by the MINOTAUR? As in the Greek mythology Minotaur!?" Tracy said in a very shocked tone.

"And she stopped it...that momentum and the supposed strength the monster had...only a woman who body builded for years could stop something like that..." Padma said absently.

"And Alex does not look like a She-Hulk..." Parvati muttered

"Hey...something's happening with Harry!" Violet whispered.

_Harry, 17 minutes later_

Harry had just stunned off a team of suicide Bowtruckles, and a nest of giant wasps, as a glowing red light flickered up in his face.

"Bloom..." Harry said tensely...expecting a fire attack any moment.

"Wait, I'm not affected...Sentient beings like you and me aren't affected at all" the blue wearing red haired fairy had her hands up as Harry calmed down.

"Do you have any idea why the forest is going crazy!?" Harry asked her as the fairy crossed her arms and sighed.

"I don't know...there is some sort of power sweeping the forest...its like magic at the same time it isn't magic. If we don't stop it...the beasts will ruin everything! They're attacking every sentient being in sight...even the Centaurs!"

"Do you have any idea where the...whatever is going on is originating from"

Bloom nodded grimly.

"Let me guess...its in the Acromantula nest" Harry deadpanned as she nodded grimly again.

"...By any chance has the basilisk done any notable damage to their population and the containment spells are still holding?"

Bloom frowned "I've been stuck in too many normal sized spider webs to want to go anywhere near a giant spider web"

"Well...its the center of the forest..."

"Your going...well its your funeral..." she then noticed the Bowtruckles, which ate her kind, begin to stir. Obviously they weren't staying down long, perhaps due to the spell-thing driving them to kill

"Erm...on second thought...you need a flashlight with a lovely personality?"

_The stadium_

"THEIR ARE ACROMANTULA IN THAT FOREST!" Xavier said in horror

"A BASILISK!" Maxine paled rapidly

"...Fairies talk?" Karkaroff asked himself.

"Duh..." Hagrid muttered as the three heads turned to glare at him.

"Well, yes there are...but the Ministry..."

"Is too scared to deal with it" Xavier deadpanned

"Where is Plasma when you want to yell at him" Logan muttered to himself.

Where was Plasma anyway?

And for that matter, where was Gabrielle?

And why was Alex's thing again blocked up by mist?

_Alex, 49 minutes _

"...Five monsters, FIVE! Sure, they were those Kapori things and I just lit them on fire, but they are supposed to be harassing wheat fields in Kansas, not attacking me in England! That's not even getting into the fact that the dog that I befriended is now after me...and I am stuck IN A TREE!"

Alex, treed in a very big tree that was vaguely sequoia like, with Tibbles, Mauler, Ripper and now Fluffy all barking at the bottom, clawing at the trunk to get her down, was yelling at a rainbow...that just happened to look like Percy.

Iris Messaging...all you need is a Golden Drachma and a mist, and a fair few could create mist quite easily, but that's for later

"That is rather odd...England isn't really a monster hot spot these days. They all moved west with Olympus, and the European monsters from Greece ad Rome should really be focused around the Mediterranean...at least according to Annabeth"

"Yeah, and Miss Daisy Dukes is right all the time" Alex complained. That joke had come up because the girl was from California.

"I wish she had Daisy dukes" Percy sighed to himself

"Really Perce...you've seen a lot less...wait are you putting me off topic!"

"Sorry...ADHD. Anyway, this could be related to Project Trojan..."

"Perc...you already told me Nico found their base in Scotland and sunk it into Tartarus. Nothing of value was in there aside for some rather questionable diagrams of Artemis the twelve year old from Before B.C"

"I know its highly unlikely that someone of Trojan could be the cause, but its possible that some magical might have messed with a piece of it, creating the creature based reaction. According to Annabeth, details of Iscariot's knowledge of Trojan were stolen by Voldemort during our raid. Its possible he or one of his minions is behind this..."

The elf had to vanish as the dogs were joined by a huge, lion like creature with a scorpion's tail and a man's face: Bob the Manticore...who attempted to stab the little elf with his tail before he lunged up, further than the dogs up the tree to attack Alex...

_Back in the stands_

Ginny surmised their view of that conversation well "What the bloody hell?"

_Meanwhile, deep in the forest_

"Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur," A tired looking Gabrielle Delacour, the younger version of Fleur, kept muttering in monotone, as the sound of many legs was heard.

Gabrielle stared on, with unblinking eyes, as a hoard of Acromantula charged at her.

"Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur..."

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Introduced species**

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"...AND GET OFF MY TRANSPORT, YOU BLOODY MENACE!" on top of the cliff, near the cave Sirius had in the past timeline hid out with Buckbeak, the vanishing blue smoke tendrils of what almost looked like a blue phone booth vanished, leaving a strange, mechanical robot crushed by a really busted up box.

"EXTERminate..." as the robot's voice died mechanically, something began to climb out of the box.

A very large, yellow and black wasp...a queen.

And more queens began to climb out of the same box.


	86. Looming Doom in the Forest of Death

faves 494

alerts 481

c2's 43

Review replies

Leaf Ranger; Again the centaurs are being attacked, and there is more to that omake than meets the eye

Naruhina: I'll have to see. He'll save Gabby at least. I won't do Fleur if I can't write her in with good feel...as of this time. And the confrontation is coming...finally I despise Charlie the Unicorn, so pretend that he is the first dead Unicorn that you may see

azphxbrd: he has a reason to be absent

Dark Dhampir; Yes, the Daleks exist...wherever Dalek's exist. Could they be part of the cliffhanger I have planned? Maybe I'll have the Dalek's invade the earth or something...no actually I won't now that I have spoken it out loud, thus removing the cliff to hang you on. Those wasps were a foreshadowing and a retcon. And Alex Russo is a Wizards of Waverly Place character.

By the way: Avada Kedarva Lily is in first place with the poll, followed by Altered World 2 and Harry X.

Read Firebird's son by Darth Marrs. Its a AU depiction that makes me really wonder what happens if the polygamy based ideas of HP are taken too far...

Oh, and I checked. There will be no Silena Blacks, Rema Lupins or Patricia Pettigrews.

To the chapter...that might be free of the Daleks

_Before the test began: Center of the Forest_

"IMPERIO! You will use this bow that I, in Bellatrix's body, took from those Catholics to make this place go WILD! See to it that the other champions are BROKEN! You will not know of my existence...and you will not be taken alive" skin as pale as death, scaled and eyes as red as fresh Blood, Voldemort was back!

He was improved! He now had the power of Iscariot's healing factor, once possessed by the legendary Alexander Anderson. Not even a bullet to his head would end him.

And he had a new found empathy for Bellatrix's breast pains. Who ever said bigger was better?

He turned away from the scapegoat, noting Bella, the other 12 Dark witches of his coven, and all of his minions that Harry Potter had put in prison, with a evil smirk.

"My lord...we have the element of surprise...why not attack the Potter Brat now? He will be in the forest...a sitting duck" a death eater spoke up, Goyle.

Voldemort at that smirked "Because, I have plans that I want to fulfill before hand. Harry Potter has defeated me far too many times for my preference with the 'power he knows not'." as he found out "So I will ensure that I am beyond his power...beyond the power of magic! A power that even Harry Potter knows NOT!"

"When I fight Harry Potter, I will have the powers of A GOD!"

_The forest_

""Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur..."

A imperiod Gabrielle was still muttering this, convinced that Fleur was in danger and in the place with all the webs, just as the spiders got close...

"ACCIO GABRIELLE DELACOUR!"

A spell yanked the girl away from the mandibles of poisonous death, where she was caught in Harry's arms while Bloom was flickering over her face.

"Must find Fleur, Must find Fleur...water...merpeople..." the imperio was breaking, but something else was affecting her.

She was now, as Dobby would call her, Mrs Potter the Fifteen.

"I am dead...so dead" Harry muttered to himself.

"Yes...yes you are...spiders or no spiders!" Bloom yelled as he unleashed a pillar of flames that repelled the advancing spiders.

'I was thinking about the girls...AND HIM!' he thought in alarm.

_The stands_

The sound of crunching wood could be heard, as Susan gasped in horror.

The eight foot tall, terrifying father in law incarnate Andre Delacour was not amused.

Not. At. All

'_Do you think Veela can detect..._' Padma began before he burst into the forest. While to most it would seem he was going to save his younger daughter, those in the know knew he was going to STRANGLE Harry.

However, there was...another problem that came up...

The fourteen Potter ladies froze as they noticed that the guys near them: Draco, Dean, Neville, the Creevey Brothers, Lee, Fred, George, Ernie, Justin, Terry, ect...was starring at them in very, very deep lust.

And Cho noticed that there was a sizeable girl population staring at them in the same way.

'_Did we just get the Allure..._' Cho trailed off in horror.

'_Great, now we're being surrounded by fanboys...and girls'_ Angelina shivered

'_Welcome to the pain Harry and I have'_ Parvati snarked as Violet blushed.

'_HOW DO YOU TURN THE DAMN THING OFF! GABBRIELLE_!' Hermione mentally commanded.

_'When did Daddy get so big and scary...why am I so old...SPIDERS...'_

_'Gabrielle Delacour cannot pick up the mental phone right now, as she is being attacked by giant spiders_' Daphne drawled sardonically _'Please leave a message when she stops screaming and be ready to hide from the fan army. Run now_'

_The forest_

"My head_...Je vois ces images ... Quels sont-ils ... un endroit différent ... un autre moi..._What's going on, Harry?" a rather Dizzy Gabrielle muttered as Bloom was holding back the spiders with fire.

"Gabrielle,_ c'est vraiment compliqué ... Je t'expliquerai plus tard ... je parle français?..._What the hell?"

"Less disturbed musings and breaking randomly into French, more spider kicking!" Bloom yelled, sweat covering her tiny face.

'Oh...right" he noted as he idly felt that pimple that wouldn't go away vanish _"Arania Exumai!"_

The spider that had just gotten through a weakened wall of Bloom fire with only scorched hairs was sent flying.

"Thanks" a tired Bloom fluttered lower to the ground (_Accio Bloom)_ before she hit the ground, placing the tired fairy in his pocket as he gave Gabrielle a quick look.

"_Gabrielle...get your head in the game. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard!_' he said both physically and mentally as the girl blinked out of most of her daze...and formed two balls of fire in her hand before flinging them into the oncoming spider hoard, mixed with Arania Exumai spells from Harry.

_Meanwhile_

The fire Veela generated was filled with the glowing embers of emotion. It could burn you with fear or rage...or make you burn with lust and have sex with the first living thing you saw.

It also was so positively charged that Larry the Lethifold was driven off by it like a Patronus, flickering into the forest as a tired, dead exhausted Fleur collapsed to the ground, barely retaining consciousness.

Beast after beast kept coming at her: Trolls, mutated turkeys, foxes, sparrows, unnaturally large wasps, a LETHIFOLD! She was not an unlimited being of energy with enough to burn.

Alex Russo was watching the girl, the mist hiding her position from the magical cameras and as she was suffering from immense exhaustion with very, very immense caution.

_Alex was bleeding, smashed against a wall...her sight flickering on and off..._

_She had been attacked by a bunch of electric eyed guys with smoke wings, screeching about some mistress...then this guy with a sword slashed them apart. _

_The guy who had sliced the guys up...why did they turn into dust...then she woke up in a summer camp, and felt really weird...like she was seeing things a lot differently._

_"...SEAWEED BRAIN! THE GODS ARE UNNERVED ENOUGH...YOU HAD TO GO AND..."_

_"What was I supposed to do, Annabeth. She would have died"_

_"...I don't know Percy. I don't know"_

Alex shook her head, when she had escaped the dogs and Bob, who had treed her, she ended up landing in some strange magical plant and was now just seeing random flickers of memory.

Like that memory, when she ended up being affected by what the gods called 'Potter's plague'.

_"...COOL! YOU HAVE MAGICAL POWERS! THAT IS SO...AWESOME! CAN YOU MAKE BROOMS COME TO LIFE! CAN YOU TURN DREW FROM CABIN 10 INTO A TOAD! CAN YOU GIVE ME SUPER LONG HAIR LIKE RAPUNZEL! CAN YOU USE MAGIC TO MAKE GASMAN STOP...BEING GASMAN?..."_

_"Nudge, your in a summer camp filled with people with Divine powers...don't you find me awesome" Percy joked to the 13 year old African American Girl with wings who was talking with the same rapid firing as a machine gun._

_"Your cool too, Percy" a strawberry blond, older teenaged winged person commented dryly "I can see it clearly"_

_"Oh, thank's Iggy...HEY!" Iggy was blind. _

Alex held her head, what was with all of these memories? What the hell did she crash into.

_"Do you know who I am?" a pudgy man in a Hawaiinn T shirt demanded to Alex, who cocked her head_

_"A drunk tourist?"_

_The man seemed to get bigger as he approached her, his eyes glowing with purple hair and madness._

_"I WISH I WAS DRUNK! I AM DIONYSUS, GREEK GOD OF WINE AND MADNESS! AND YOU, YOU HAVE CAUSED A POTENTIAL CATALYST FOR A WAR BETWEEN YOUR KIND AND THE WORLD OF THE GODS!"_

_"HEY, I got beat up! How is any of this my fault?_

_"Your right..." a half human, half horse man with a scruffy beard clip clopped over to her "Its neither your fault or even Percy's. Its the fault of no one..."_

_"Humph, yeah right." Dionysus scoffed_

_The horse man rose an eyebrow "Really Mr. D? You know as well as I do what Potter has done"_

_"What I know is it was not done maliciously. I prefer to leave blame to where it is truly warranted. And that..._

Alex was now starting to have black spots in her vision

_A metal version of the Erasers: half wolf, half man hybrids known as flyboy's in their robotic forms, had a Reducto'd hole through its mechanical wiring as a huge swarm of the flying metal freaks descended on Team Agean: her, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, the Flock (Max, Nudge, Iggy, a dark haired, pale boy named Fang, a little boy with the oddest smell of flatulence, the Gasman and Angel, the youngest blond with a bit of a creepy look in her eyes) and a punk girl with sky blue eyes._

_"Thalia, light them up!" Percy ordered as the punk girl grinned rather darkly._

_"Oh, I am so going to enjoy this" lighting cracked in the sky as a huge bolt of lightning flew down from the sky, vaporizing a large swath of the freaks as they attacked._

_Alex with her spells, her wand blazing. Thalia with her electrokinesis, her speak tip sparking as her shield sent waves of terro. Nico with his army of the undead, the zombie hoard ripping robots apart as he appeared from their shadows and stabbed them. Percy with Hydrokinesis, causing the water in the atmosphere to form into blades while their bullets failed to dent his Achilles skin. Annabeth with her knife, striking at their weakest points with the aid of her hat of invisibilty . _

_The wings strapped onto the metal machines of death, no match to the superior flight of the Flock, failing to turn quickly enough to avoid collisions or slashing each other to bits with their own guns. _

_It wasn't helped at all, by the effects of the 'curse' that came from Potter, as the Gods called it._

Alex collapsed to the ground, as one more memory came to her mind.

_A skylight was shattered as Max Ride, wings fully spread out, landed inside the Irish mansion. From the shadows, formed Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Alex and Angel._

_"Why couldn't we all take the skylight..." Percy complained._

_"Because one of the alleged 'bird kids' I have been researching thought it best to try and circumvent the security I, myself, had deactivated, and my guards given leave, as so I may speak with you. Your god child ability to umbrakinetically travel was also anticipated, was meant to get passed her distraction and get me. As a plan, I give it a 7. Oh, and do tell your pet telepath that my mind is quite impervious, as she is finding out."_

_Annabeth gritted her teeth at the pompous little kid, and Angel looked rather annoyed. _

_A figure approached them, a thin boy in an immaculate tusk. Paler than Nico, his hair dark and his face prematurely rinkled, his eyes a deep blue. He looked like the lovechild of Nico and Angel, with a James Bond villain mixed in._

_Yeah, that creepy. _

_"I am Artemis Fowl, and I have the information you desire on Harry Potter's location. The Muggle Born witch of yours is in the perfect position to find him...and I have more information you may seek. In exchange...I seek access to the stores of knowledge held by your respective parties" the knowledge of the gods, the magicals, of the School...he wanted it._

_Perhaps he could find The People, or perhaps obtain the abilities of Midas, for instance. _

_"And why should we listen to you..." a terse Annabeth demanded "I say we just shake the little she named..."_

_"I didn't name myself Artemis, you know, but anyway...if you don't, I may just forget to deactivate the kill switch set to blast Salem and Camp Half Blood with China's nuclear arsenal"_

_"Your bluffing" Max said rather...uncertainly._

_"No...he isn't" Angel said rather nervously. _

As she fell unconscious as the memory faded...she was really wishing she had payed a bit more attention in Herbology.

Was that plant a toxin, or just mildly unhinging?

Just as the clip clop of hooves resounded through the clearing as a troop of Centaurs arrived, spying both unconscious females.

_Elsewhere_

Happy the Hydra had fled, with four of his heads regenerating, as Krum held onto the bloody mess that was once his shoulder.

The damn thing had bitten him, and now he could feel poison seeping through his veins.

Was he destined to die, just as he nearly avoided in the brain sense last game. Could he only ever make it in Quidditch?

With that thought, Krum dropped.

_The nest_

Harry thought that things couldn't get worse now that he and Gabrille had driven off the spiders.

That thought was over when the huge form of Andre Delacour burst into the clearing, with enough killer intent to frighten Voldemort.

"YOU!"

**So: the girls have been found by Centaurs, Krum is suffering from poison and Harry has just met his newest father in law? Who will live through the second task?**


	87. End of the Second Task

faves 494

alerts 483

c2's 43

Why are the reviews drying up. They swelled with Cho...or is Alex Russo scaring them off. Well, I'll be finishing off the second task.

Leaf: Probably so

azphxbrd: He probably didn't mean a Polythiestic god, more of a monothiestic god. Also, there is more than just the PJ verse he could go bother. Perhaps he's going to attack Dalek world?

Naruhina; Your see, and the imperio was more implied to be from Plasmus, imperiod by Voldemort

Back to the story, and hopefully to reviews

_The Centaur Village, an hour later_

Centaurs in myth were said to be rowdy beyond even Teenage males of Viagra.

That was an immense misinformation. The Centaurs were like that, with only female centaurs.

Humans, Veela...anything else was not on their sexual appetite list.

So, when Alex, Fleur and Krum, who they had found on their way back, woke up, they were not sexually violated (For Alex and Krum weren't virgins...Fleur was due to the father, he who could make the Terminator piss himself), had recovered from their exhaustion with Centaur Magics...and while Fleur was being treated friendly enough and Krum was given normal respect...

"Its her...the one who defeated the heads of the Party Ponies in the sacred duel"

She was giving respect from fear.

Alex twitched. The 'sacred duel' for the Party Ponies was a paintball match. Here...well maybe it was a duel to the death, but really...

She was not going to fight any of them to the death for giving her a odd look.

"All three of you have had to deal with the forest as it has been thrown into chaos" the Centaur's leader, Magorian, spoke with a determined, and rather annoyed voice. He didn't like humans, but he figured that letting them die would be a problem.

Alex Russo was a student of Chiron, the head Centaur: Fleur was the daughter of one of the most powerful male Veela...ever, and Krum was a known Centaur Friend back in the East.

There would be so many political problems for him...and he didn't need to deal with it. All he wanted was to shoot spiders and impregnate female centaurs in peace.

"The origin of the disturbance is in the forest's heart. Twelve our our best warriors shall follow...get rid of the problem before the forest is destroyed!"

_With Harry_

Andre Delacour was breathing like a creeper, and was snarling louder than Molly could ever dare, and it was so bad that Bloom was hiding in Harry's robes with her hands over her ears.

"VOUS MERDE! Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille! Je vais te tuer lentement avec un couteau à beurre plastique et castrer ..."

"PAPA! Il m'a sauvé la vie!" Gabbrielle defended him. Harry, with his sudden fluency in French (He had previously understood some from Magical Language class some of the girls had taken, but it was more like he had been raised to it as oppose to learn it), knew that she was trying to keep him from killing him...nastily.

He was just glad that he seemed to be too angry to speak in English. He did not need to deal with Coven politics (AKA, arresting for something that Harry did not consciously start. He had no idea time travel would do that to him)

"Vous n'êtes pas sauvé, GABRIELLE! VOUS ETES DANS LE COVEN D'UN ASSISTANT AVEC, j'ai vérifié, 14 AUTRES! LA GUERRE DE LA PROPHETIE harems venez peut-être été réalisé!"

Harry blinked. Did Andre just say...War of the Harem's.

"La guerre des harems?"

Andre turned on him, snarling

Oui, la guerre des harems, COMME LE PLUS PROCHE DE SE TRADUIT DU Vélane AU FRANÇAIS! UN CONFLIT parlé dans MYTHE QUE Vélane conduirait à un tout nouvel ordre du monde magique ... PENDANT UN ÂGE DE TROIS COVENS! PENSEZ-VOUS QUE JE VEUX MA FILLE DANS UNE GUERRE?

Basically, Andre just told him that his anger at Harry was almost more from the fact that Gabrielle was going to get drawn into some magic war involving three covens...

And there was the one that He, Dumbledore and Voldemort had 'harems'. Did Dumbledore, now dead, still affect this prophecy, seeing as they existed at the same time...

Odd, normally the girls commented at this sort of thing...wonder what they were up to?

_The stands_

"COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS METTEZ LE CHARME DE RABAIS!?

"And why can't we stop randomly breaking into French?" Cho muttered as far too many teenage males were looking at them, and drooling...

"Someone put more impervious charms on the barraicade" Daphne muttered "Et quelqu'un frapper sur McLaggan"

And of course...trying to get at them. Really, Cormac looked like he wanted to rape Violet or Astoria...

_Back in the forest_

"KILL! KILL! KILL!"

Bob the Manticore had found them, lunging at them with his stinger tail armed with poison that could kill Hagrid...

Andre knocked the monster out with a single punch, before turning back to Harry.

"Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à la Manticore? Je vais vous donner la même chose à vous trois cent fois si vous avez des relations sexuelles avec ma fille"

A blushing Gabrielle spoke up "PAPA! Peut-on s'il vous plaît accord avec cela plus tard? Peut Harry et Fleur passer à travers la première tâche ... vivant?"

Andre nodded, but was still angry...but had calmed enough to use English "I know where you live. I'll be seeing you later...and you draw in Fleur, you will suffer even more" he vanished via apparition.

"And I though Hermione's father was scary" Harry muttered as he turned to Gabrielle "So...as much as I want to delay that meeting as long as possible, I need to end this. You coming with me?"

Gabrielle nodded rapidly in response

"Yeah, me too...why is everyone whispering!" Bloom was still recovering her hearing as she unsteadily emerged from his pocket.

_Time skip_

"Unleash chaos, Unleash chaos, Unleash chaos, Unleash chaos, Unleash chaos..." Plasma chanted, under the imperio spell as he held the silver bow to the sky, as a very eery aura was being radiated from it, while standing on the center post that had to be touched to complete the task"

"Plasma!?" Harry said in quite warranted shock as he and Gabby (As she was called casually) emerged in front of him from the forest, with Bloom fluttering between them, no longer shouting.

Harry wasn't really shocked about him trying to kill him and everyone else in the tournament...it was just how blatant he was, and the strange bow he had.

That, and he sounded like he was under the imperius.

"Unleash chaos, Unleash chaos, Unleash chaos, Unleash chaos..."

"Stupefy!" the man was knocked out, lying flat out on his back as Gabby had a smoking wand.

At the two's looks, she blushed "What, he was creeping me out...and he put me under the curse that made me go to those spiders"

"Oh...good point" Bloom flew up to his face with a wicked grin as she formed a fireball "Ever have that burning feeling in your nostrils?"

Plasma's screams dulled out Harry's touching of the end post...just as the other three champions emerged from the forest.

"Gabrielle, why are you out here!?" Fleur exclaimed in shock...as Alex then Krum touched the post...as the monitors flared up showing the final score

**End Score**

**Harry Potter: 200**

**Alex Russo: 150**

**Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour: 75**

_Meanwhile, Olympus_

"I understand misting the scenes with the Witch Alex Russo and that replica of Artemis's bow, but any particular reason you applied a little mist to the Potter-Delacour conversation to hide out the mentions of the Veela myth and the true manner of his polygamy?" Zeus inquired of Hermes, his son and god of information, travel, thieves and roads...among a few dozen others.

"A message from one of the Veela gods came in, they don 't want interference in their prophecy..."

"And we care about what the Veela gods want, why?" Hera demanded of one of her husband's numerous illegitimate children.

"...I might have owed them a few favors after an incident..."

"How did that magical bastard have a bow like mine" Artemis muttered to herself...almost scared to find out.

******I am actually wondering if I should add Bloom to the harem? Problem is...how do I write in the fact she is very, very off scale. Do I just have Harry and company gain the power to turn into Fairies?**

**Omake**

**Promo**

**Challenge 28: X Harry**

_Recently, I have been using my omakes to advertise my challenges. It worked with Naruto, lets see it work here. Its also going to be done in a Christmasy theme_

"YOU WILL NOT PUT THAT ON THE CHRISTMAS TREE! ITS SACRED"

"Kurt...your overreacting" Harry pointed out as each had their own boxes filled with various ornaments. In Harry's hand was a Spongebob Ornament. "Its not like it was the Justin Beiber Ornament that Kitty bough"

A brown haired girl blushed, while shaking her head as Harry and everyone's favorite blue fuzzy elf demonic looking German were arguing.

"Am I missing something?" Hermione, a muggle born witch who was working on her 'know mutants for real as oppose to books by Trask and Kelly' plan, asked a beautiful looking red haired woman with deep green eyes in casual cloths with an X on them.

Harry's mom Lily

"Harry and Kurt have had this argument for ages. Kurt was raised as a catholic...and believes that Christmas tree's should be classy and religous. Harry...well I've found its hard to go to church with how many bigoted priests there are about mutants"

"So what, they argue like this...yearly?" Hermione said in complete disbelief.

"Well, there is a reason I grow Christmas Tree's even Hagrid would have trouble carrying" Lily noted the tree she had grown herself with her chlorokinetic powers, tall enough to pierce the grand hall of Hogwarts and big enough underneath itself to park a Corvette, glittering with more lights than the Earth from space.

As to where the presents came from...well in worlds with norse gods, Anticristy Dumbledores and where Racisim against mutants was government endoresed in 60% of the world, who says Santa can't exist?

He might even be a immortal mutant, who knows. There were several after all...most of them evil. There had to be a white sheep too.

"This is why I'm Jewish" Kitty sighed at their antics. "And now, comes the race"

"What race?" Hermione asked as Kurt teleported to this box, while Harry waved his hand at the nearby fireplace. The fire that had been merrily dancing lost all of its thermal energy, now as dangerous to the touch as Floo Fire, while converting it all to his own kinetic energy...

Aka, super speed.

"CROSS! NAVITY SCENE! SHEPARD! ANGEL! DAVID' STAR FOR KITTY! SHEEP! CHURCH! BELLS"

"SANTA CLAUS! CAPTAIN AMERICA SHIELD! SPONGEBOB! BUGS BUNNY! MAGICAL OWLS! MICKEY MOUSE! HARRY DRESDEN SANTA"

"...The race to fill up the tree with their particular types of ornaments" Lily said in a resigned tone. "Religious or Secular."

"Shouldn't you be stopping them...before it gets violent?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"...They don't get violent, and have you ever tried decorating a 60 foot tall tree? Believe me, this is the easiest option" Lily then flickered her fingers as a star shaped red fern grew on top of the tree.

"Though I always find a medium ground there"

**Challenge Description**

**In a world of Mutants and Magicals, Lily Potter had a secret.**

**She was a mutant.**

**Using her powers, she manages to escape Voldemort with Harry, and hides with the X-men from Dumbledore. While Lily becomes a member of the main X men team (Beast, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Wolverine, Ect) Harry will grow up friends with the younger mutants.**

**_1; Marvel elements can either just be X-men, or have other sources_**

**_2; The X-Gene cannot appear in Purebloods due to inbreeding...with some possible exceptions such as Luna or Ginny_**

**_3; Hermione will start by fearing mutants, but will change during first year. It will be due to reading about them in books, and a mutant saving her (Troll?) will change her mind_**

**_4; Harry is to have the mutant power to convert types of energy. By that, he can turn heat to magic, kinetic to magic, ect. Lily's can be whatever you choose._**

**_5; If Harry has a harem, it is to be made of both younger X-Men and some Hogwarts girls._**

**_6; Young X-men, such as Kitty, Pixie or Jubilee, are to be his friends. They will sneak into Hogwarts at times for his plans or various mischief._**

**_7; Draco will find out about Mutants somehow and become fearful of muggles due to them._**

**_8; Remus, Sirius and Hermione are to be unbashed...after Hermione actually meets a mutant_**

**_9; Storm at one point has to get into a fight with Dumbles, Snape ect and CURB STOMP_**

**_10; Marvel bads are occasionally to show up, such as Magneto or Juggernaut._**

**_11: Make the timeline in the present (Eg, Harry was born in 2000, and was in first year in 2011)_**

**Is Harry the best there is?**


	88. Weapons and Numbers

Sorry for the delay and somewhat short chapter: I had to write an extra chapter on Next gen because of some characterization issues. I then ended up having some sleep problems. So I'll admit this chapter isn't the most groundbreaking, but considering how out of it I was when I was writing third year, do you want me to do it again.

faves 497

alerts 486

c2's 45, welcome Best of Best! and Big and good stories

Review Reply

Raw666: They don't need to try on that, and Plasma is getting what he deserves.

Leaf: I'll try not to do it again. But seeing as I got 8...I feel good right now

All Bloom and Fleur reviews; The idea for Bloom will come about if I feel I can right, and the size thing will be dealt with. As for Fleur...she's always

Reishin: I have not seen Pan, but I am currently watching an anime...

Speaking of that anime

_Death Weapon Meister Academy, Nevada...the second before apparation to Las Vegas, a few days later_

Voldemort was panting...Death was immensely powerful, and mildly (...to understate) insane. He reminded the dark lord of Dumbledore...

Including the fact that the guy could make Voldemort run in horror...and he only came here for their techniques for turning people into weapons, after having gotten all the information he could from The School.

Not fight Dumbledore's mad counterpart.

Eidetic memory was the soul reason he was still alive after that: because he didn't 'steal' anything, the weapon weirdos were leaving him alone...or just couldn't find him.

Most likely, it was the latter.

But an entire school who taught people how to fight Dark Lords...he'd have to plan to deal with them later.

For now, he'd have to figure out if any of his woman could turn into some sort of super weapon. He'd have the power that Harry Potter knew not, one day.

But, before he had to deal with one of those 'death scythes', he'd have to go find another lead for powers...

Perhaps one of those mystic fruits...

_Erm, a cameo from two anime's that seem to have been written by Luna Lovegood in various states of mind later...Ministry of Magic_

"...For attempted murder, sabotage and attempting to resist arrest, you, Gower Plasmus, are hereby sentenced to 40 years in Azkaban Prison" Amelia declared as Plasma was made guilty and dragged away, screaming about unfair treatment of purebloods...

"Now, please tell me the Wizengamot is going to leave me alone. His screaming has made me desire an Asprin" Amelia deadpanned as she hoped Arthur would help her there.

"Hem hem, we still need a new headmaster...and I nominate myself..."

"Dare I remind you I banned you from Hogwarts" Harry said very, very darkly to the Toad.

They were not going to have that happen...AGAIN.

"And I claim here, by my authority as the Minister, that I can overrule you" Fudge bluffed, believing it not to be a bluff...

Yeah, he's an idiot.

"Fine then...by the way a headmaster actually has to get inside the castle to run it. Last I checked...you can't get in"

"As Minister, I order you to un ban us!"

"Must I remind you that I banned you for trying to attack me?"

"..."

"Also, lets not forget that you weren't able to elect a new Headmaster until the end of last year. Thus...you can't until the tournament is over...so I do believe that some of us have other places to be?"

_Some other places to be_

"...I hate politics" Harry collapsed on the tower's couch, exhausted as an equally tired Daphne slumped down next to him. The other girls, bar Gabbrielle, were also similarly exhausted, but theirs, as did Harry's, seemed to be more a mental exhaustion.

"We've had to spend days trying to stop randomly bursting into french or using the allure...then again we didn't have to deal with Umbitch..."

"So true" Harry collapsed...

To have Andre Delacour knock on the door...erm more smash it open.

"Papa!?"

"...He really does know where I live"

"Yes, yes I do...now as I said, we should talk" Andre was annoyed "I see that it was not only my daughter affected by your power, as told in the myth of the War of the Harems"

Due to their mental link, everyone knew about it, as much as Harry did. Gabrielle was not familiar with the myth.

"It is said to be a war caused when two covens clash, and a third intervenes."

Harry paled at that. He had assumed it meant Dumbledore's, but with the guy dead...unless he left something behind, that wouldn't work.

Seeing as the Elder Wand was also missing, along with his dead body, unless that meant his spirit was possessing the Lemon Drops of the World...

Harry hoped that Draco was secretly playing around when his back was turned. Or Dean. Or anyone.

"And you've drawn my daughter into it...while it is true that you saving her life caused it, she's still stuck in it the very same...and I don't even want to ask what goes on here to have so many saved lives."

"...You wouldn't believe us if we told you" Ginny deadpanned

"That I will take your word for it...now there is a Veela ritual that would end your ability to 'save and bond' other girls, without your conscious choice to do so..."

Harry lit up like a child who got the recently released, most high tech game system for Christmas with a half dozen awesome games. That would make thing so much easier.

"...Though according to the ritual, the girls you have at that point must be equal to a specific number, odd, or one of its multiples"

"And what is my number?" Harry prayed that, as their were 15 girls stuck to him, that it would be a 1, 3 or 5...or 15.

"I did the determination ritual with some of Gabby's hairs, as she is now connected to you...and your number is 7"

"SEVEN" everyone else said in utter shock. That meant, for Harry to be free...

"Yay, we get to have 6 more partners!" Luna cheered

"Better make the room bigger" Angelina mused

"Why does Reality hate me" Harry muttered as Andre got a much darker look on him.

"Now then...its time you understand the rules for behaving with my daughter"

By the end of the long lecture: Harry was pale and Gabby wished he hadn't mentioned that childhood incident.

_Fowl Manor, Ireland_

"Hmmm...the bow possess qualities allowing it to release powerful pheromones for the control of wild creatures, and it also appears to be linked to some sort of side dimension that allows it an unlimited quiver. It even appears to have the ability to slow down the rate of molecular division, replacing it with molecular replication even under potential circumstances..."

"Fowl, stop scienceing up magic...that has to be illegal" Percy complained as Team Mediterranean bar Alex was looking over the bow Plasma had been using.

"When have I ever chosen to care about legalities?"

"...You forgot who you were talking to" Max snarked.

"And I hope you don't...unless you want to talk to Butler again"

Everyone there shivered.

"Of course, as you have elected to give me the bow..."

"Loan you...Artemis the Goddess wants the bow when your done with it" Thalia pointed out.

"...Fine, when I am done examining it, but until then your going to have to deal with me"

Artemis Fowl knew that he was probably ticking off the parents of the Demigods a tad, but he had plans to deal with the gods, formulated to a perfection comparable to those from the comic story The Tower of Babel.

He also had ways to deal with the other members of Team Mediterranean, Harry Potter, Alucard, Death, Death the Kid and virtually every other power on the earth...

Though some, such as the plans for Voldemort, Alucard and Death, were much longer term than the manners for defeating those such as Death the Kid (Asymmetry), Percy Jackson (Hold a loved one captive) and to start World War 3 (He had several ways to do that)

"I do, however, have managed to extract quite a few fingerprints from it...and one of them belongs to the one called Voldemort..."

"And you have his fingerprints...how?"

"I may have hacked into a database..." he wasn't going to point out it was the god's database...

And that of every major computer system on Earth...and in the realms of the various gods...

And Death's account on online Tetris.

"If that Voldemort guy is playing with our world...we're going to have to expand our plans a little...perhaps recruit that scythe girl"

"NO!" Nico and Percy said in two different varieties of terror.

Annabeth sighed, she understood Percy (The curse), but Nico...why?

Of course, she didn't know Nico had, quite by mistake, gotten Maka mildly aiming to kill him and Angel and feed their soul to Soul...but then again, only Fowl knew that here beside the two obvious.

_Hogwarts, a day later_

The Order of the Phoenix, the previous fighting body...a noble cause but the limits of force and the Ministry itself made it less than effective.

But, with what happened to Plasma, the timing of it...and whatever Alex Russo was apparently...Harry wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

For that reason, in a temporary, open to the public Founders Tower, several people were here: Minerva, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Bill, Shacklebolt, Tonks and others who were not members in the old timeline, including Seras, Fawkes and Kroot.

"Greetings...I have called this meeting to reactivate the Order of the Phoenix"

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Comic Book Nerd**

_Cave Comics, Newtown Connecticut (My local one...really I think I've dropped a few hints that I live in the area of the recent shooting, and have had enough problems from Sandy and the last years storms to point out I live in Fairfield County)_

The comic book nerd was a creature of recluse. Due to the Silver Age of Comics and the Comics Code Authority that followed it, comics were given a undeserved label as kids stuff.

Really, with the fact the average super heroine has breasts bigger than most children's heads, why do people think that still?

Anyway, two comic book nerds had recently obtained comics from DC and Marvel, respectively, portraying to the two current events in those comic worlds: DC's Blackest Night and Marvel's Break World.

The DC fan just saw hundreds upon thousands of zombies rise up to attack the DC heroes, including the dead of Krypton, while the Marvel fan just saw something destroy GALACTUS.

But...what could have that power...as they turned the page to the last page, and each grew gobsmacked faces at what they saw.

"I AM THE MAD TITAN, THE MUTANT ETERNAL, I AM THANOS!?" the DC fan gasped.

"FOOLS, I AM THE ANTI MONITOR!?" The Marvel fan whimpered.

"It...it can't be..."

"...They are..."

"My kid brother was right..."

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"

"ITS A SIGN OF THE COMIC APOCALYPSE!"

"MARVEL POPPED!"

"I KNEW THE SPIDERMAN CLONE THING WAS EVIL!"

"QUICKLY, SPREAD THE WORD!"

_Midtown Comics, New York City_

Percy Jackson walked in, money in his pocket for his weekly comic buy...to find the new comic shelf bare.

"What, you haven't got the shipment in yet?"

"It sold out...in 12 minutes. Something about ground breaking changes..."

'It must be people finally hearing about Harry's little plan that I had Alex steal...going to have to find someone willing to trade...or a monster who I can just beat up and take it from'

Eventually after 3 days of searching the Western World, Percy beat up a giant who had bough the comics this week from a comic book store in Dakota (And was about to eat it), and finally got to read...

He promptly arranged for Midtown to hold the comics for him in advanced...then found out he would be the fifty second person to do so.

He then wondered if he should just buy them from Potter's mall complex.


	89. Stories end: Prologue, All or Nothing

Currently focusing on getting to the final chapter before mid terms.

faves 501

alerts 488

c2's 45,

Review Reply

Crofty: Reality will screw him over well before that

ShadowBloodedge9396: why did you review at chapter 1. The idea behind what Harry just learned is in part based on the concept of 'getting worse before it gets better' you might here in illnesses. As you might notice in my works, the idea of Polygamy is not treated

Leaf; With Plasma gone, Harry can now focus on Voldemort and company

azphxbrd: Umbridge is irritable in every universe

fromHershey: Well, we are in a AU

_Hogwarts he we come, a day or so later_

"No. Hannah is dating Neville, I am not going to play heart breaker"

"You sure...you need a Hufflepuff"

"Daphne, I like to believe I don't need any more"

Harry and company, having finished with classes, were determining if there were possible candidates to possibly end Harry's saving people danger, but the problem was it was't something Harry particularly liked to deal with

The possibility of having 21 wives gave Harry nightmares...particularly when you had Slytheris

"Well. we could see if Alex Russo has an accident..."

"Tracy, no!" Harry Potter was not about to play false hero. Even if Alex Russo was a Dark Lady in waiting, Harry would not start using his power like that.

It was just wrong.

_Ministry of Magic_

"That Potter brat...I am the rightful Headmistress of Hogwarts! How dare he deny me! That Half Blood should be arrested for denying a Pureblood..."

"_Madam_ Umbridge, please stop threatening my son in law. I put down that law about Purebloods because I can see the rape cases that would follow such a law passing within 15 minutes." Amelia and the toad were

"Oh please, why would Purebloods bother with Half Bloods? We are a highly moralled, cultured people. Those...Jezebul's would be the problem, seducing young purebloods before crying rape..."

"Then why did we have Death Eaters if Purebloods are their core"

"ONLY PUREBLOODS WERE DEATH EATERS!"

"...Are you related to the Gaunts?"

"Why yes, my mother was a Gaunt" Umbridge stated as she did any of her pureblood relations.

That explained so much...

Though, Amelia was starting to have some understanding as to why Dumbledore messed with them for fun.

_The next school week_

With Plasma gone, Harry had a lot less attempted red tape to come up.

As it was attempted, it was more an annoyance then a real issue.

So, unlike before, Harry was having some competitive classes: aka where the schools would have academic clash, each class sending their best to take a ICW test.

To be fair, as it was done by best grade in the class, Harry had given a 'no mind sharing' decree

The classes and their competitions at the moment

Potions **Salem won by Justin Russo  
**

Transfiguration **  
**

Charms **  
**

Herbology **Hogwarts won by Neville Longbottom  
**

D.A.D.A **Hogwarts won by Harry Potter  
**

Astronomy**  
**

History of Magic **Hogwarts and Salem tie, won by Hermione Granger and Justin Russo  
**

Magical Beings Study **Beuxbatons won by Fleur Delacour**

Contempory Magical Studies**  
**

International Magical Studies

Physical education

Flying **(No comp)  
**

Introduction to the Magical World **(No Comp)  
**

Writing **(No Comp)**

Divination (Requires second year gift testing) **Won by Durmstrang  
**

Arithmancy Won by** by Hermione Granger  
**

Ancient Runes**  
**

Care for Magical Creatures **Beuxbatons  
**

Muggle Studies **Salem by Justin Russo  
**

Magical Language** Tie between Beuxbatons and Victor Krum for Durmstrang (Fluent in Bulgarian, German, Russian, Norwegian and Hungarian)**

Art **Hogwarts won by Dean Thomas**

Creative Writing

Reporting **Salem**

Household Management **Durmstrang**

Business

Cooking

Music

Magical and Muggle Religions**  
**

Muggle and Magical History; Relations between groups **Salem  
**

Ghoul and Ghost Studies **Durmstrang**

Health Education **(N/A)**

Magical Government** Beuxbatons**

Alchemy

Healing

Mind Arts **Durmstrang  
**

Animagi training

Warding

Curse Breaking

Combat Magic

Legally Breeding Magical Creatures

Enchanting

Magical Invention

So far, Hogwarts and Salem were tied, as were the other two for second place, and they had a couple new class ideas due to the other schools

They were now working on a Geography class (Harry had assumed that people like Seamus knew that Australia and Austria were two different things), a class for silently cast magic for the N.E.W.T six years (Beuxbatons did that to help them out for their tests in sixth year), a rudimentary math class in first year (For fractions in Potions) and were seriously considering a 'Goblin Culture' class. They would have to find a Goblin to teach, however.

Right now, it was the Physical Education class...and it had came down to a full 5 K run: between Cho, Krum ad Alex Russo.

"GO CHO GO!"

"KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!"

"RUN ALEX, RUN LIKE YOU CARE!"

Cho, as the extremely competitive, Female Power type, was very physically fit.

Krum ran up mountains to train for Quidditch.

Alex Russo...oddly enough seemed to get faster the longer it went.

As if sweat powered her.

In the mathamatical mind of Hermione Granger, she would mentally compare the racers to mathematical equations.

Cho and Krum were moving like a #X equation, continuously moving at a similar speed with no visible acceleration or deceleration.

While Alex, was more like .5#X^2, startig slow but was rapidly accelerating.

Cho, with a very, very serious face, saw the finish line and was running...trying to desperately push any more energy she had to win...

As Alex burst past her, taking the finish line in the last eighth of a meter...taking the lead in the competition for Salem.

"You could be outrun by a tree" Alex chuckled at the end, though it was aimed at slower people, like McLaggen.

"YOU...urg...Yankee..." the fifth year collapsed to the ground, wheezing.

_Meanwhile, Tahiti_

A palm tree hung on the beach, several multiple parted purple fruit hung from the top of the tree...fruit that was kept under the most powerful of wards by the Tahitian ministry of magic.

Unfortunately, Tahitian wards were not the best.

They were nothing that Voldemort couldn't destroy.

A fruit in his hand, Voldemort held it up with eagerness.

These fruits had the potential to give the user powers beyond magic, but they had a lot of side effects. Mutations, inability to swim, sea gull attacks and sheer random power grants.

You could gain god like power with the power to destroy anything you see, or you would gain the power to control sheep.

Which, considering how the British magicals behaved, might be god like power.

But, Oviskinesis aside, it was all about chances, and the dark lord would take this chance.

So, he opened wide, and swallowed the fruit, very snake like.

**A/N. pretty much the final task is going to come up in a few chapters, or possibly just the next one. The chapters aren't flowing anymore, and as I have so much of the end game paved out in my head already, which helps me write them, so I'm going to try that soon**

**But for now, I will focus on what's coming next...the replacement Harry Potter story.**

**To be specific, these three specific ideas**

**Harry X V1**

In Naruto, I have recently written a story where Kushina lives. If I save the red headed, fiery tempered, hot mom of Naruto Uzumaki, why can't I save the red headed, hot and fiery tempered mother of Harry Potter. But then I think, that's been done before.

But having her be a mutant, that could be interesting.

There are some issues I have, though. One, I would have to do a evil Dumbledore here, which I can do, but I also need Harry to actually go to Hogwarts. Because if Harry isn't at Hogwarts, that takes a lot of the story.

For Harry to end up where I want him to go, that requires a law that forces Harry to go back to Hogwarts because he was born there. But there are just a lot of plot holes here.

Its tough...I'd have to do a lot of thinking.

**Harry X V2**

and all of that thinking resulted in this. A Harry Potter who ends up as a mutant, coming out after third year...er coming out is the wrong word.

He learns of his mutant powers that year, and ends up getting a summer course at Xavier's School, learning to use his powers, then how to study better.

In this world, and in my stories, Harry is not dumb. He isn't particularly lazy...well compared to Hermione he is but he's more like me.

He can get along quite efficiently without studying, but perhaps he would benefit from a different studying model than Hermione's.

So, a Harry with mutant powers, and better plans for retaining information, comes back to Hogwarts, and the combination of his better grades, and his missing the Quidditch world cup, start causing a fission in the Golden Trio.

A fission finished when Harry ends up Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's champion, as its mutants vs magicals.

**Avada Kedarva Lily**

The idea of this story began after I read Curses Cure a few times. In that story, Lily ended up trapped in Harry's scar, only for her to come back later.

That got me thinking, could you write a story where Lily had that happen, from her point of view and that of Harry's.

How could the common ideas of mental and magical blocks, combined with Lily with a sprinkle of Senjutsu themed magic, mix together.

The big, bad Dumbledore that I have never quite had the place to write, could come here to play. I have this great scene with the guy kicking her dead body like a piece of trash in mind, though I don't know what I'd do about Sirius and Remus here. I might just kill them off, seeing as I would use Dora here.

In fact, there is a slight combination of all of these that is avaliable as well

**The Harry Potter Multiverse**

Ever see a Harry Potter fic where the books are read? I have, and I miss all the good ones before the purge. I've only found one good one with significant length since.

But, ever find a story where Harry Potter ends up reading about his various Multiverse selves? A Harry X, Avada Kedarva Lily, and any sort of Harry Potter story that catches my fancy.

This story could show off all the stories I desire, but the main problem here is the whole...would it get pulled down by the Fan fic feds?

I'm already taking a bit of a gamble with my Young Justice side story, can I take a gamble here?


	90. Flight From Death has landed at Hogwarts

faves 502

alerts 485 (why did the numbers fall?)

c2's 46, Harry Potter and Naruto, Beauty and the Beast 2012, Twilight, Bleach etc

Review Reply

Leaf: That was what he ate

61394: Because I was gasping for straws there

ShadowBloodedge9396: I suppose you have a point

azphxbrd: She's not sane, so don't ask

I feel that I may be going a tad into Ultimatum territory. The upcoming storyline will have deaths. Some deaths may be meaningless or perhaps even pointless. But then again, aren't so many deaths in war pointless?

_Now, time to end it: the edge of Hogwart's wards_

"Dear Bellatrix, allow me to tell you a story...long ago a heroic conqueror for the right planned to use a boy to return to life, using the chaos of a major sporting event to mask his event. However, the champion of the lessers is aware of this story, and expects it. Now, what should the conqueror do?"

The insane yet quite attractive Bellatrix Lestrange grinned as she burst into smoke, turning into some sort of spear like weapon as the narrator's pale, scaled hands gripped her.

"He gains powers known not to magic, or to the champion of the downtrodden. He works from the shadows, allows the little boy aide him without knowing it, and strikes not when the boy expects"

With the death eaters that had been unwittingly put into his position by Harry Potter's actions during the World Cup boosting his force to about 50, along with swarms of Dementors, he smashed the spear that had been Bellatrix into the wards..

"And, considering how the hero of the neophytes is a worthy foe and would expect me to come back, and has most likely set the wards up to fry the dark mark now that my puppet is gone and he suspects something, the conqueror must put aside his love for historic magics...for the wards come down NOW!"

Voldemort grinned as a glowing dome over Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest began to crack and shatter. This time, he knew all of his Horcrux's were safe.

Ever since he got a hold of Bellatrix's body, he had continued his work he had started with Quirrel, gleefully hiding them while Harry wasn't able to go after him because of the ministry keeping a far too strong eye on him, and the whole, not having any real knowledge how many Horcrux's even still existed.

The same reasons why they didn't spring Sirius Black from jail for two years had kept him safe from them, and his actions with Quirrel had made it more difficult for Dumbledore to track down any leads, with his mysterious death only making the job easier, as Voldemort did admit that, had Dumbledore been alive, he might have been able to track the soul containers down.

And now, it was time to change history, and remind people why he was so horrifying that people didn't even speak of his name openly!

"Here, I, Come. Harry Potter"

_Inside the wards, or what would have been them_

Harry, Gabrielle and Susan stared in horror out a window as Hogwart's wards were utterly DESTROYED!

"I thought we upgraded them..." Susan said in horror

_'I added a solar and wind power inspired energy to magic conversion arithmetic ward...those wards should have been at least twice as powerful_' Hermione said in just absolute horror.

'_Dementors and Death eaters are circling the castle...didn't you lock those guys up during the cup!?_' Violet gasped.

"Then, assemble all who can fight and send the first years and other non combatants through the tunnels to Hogsmeade..."

'_I wouldn't do that. I just checked the Marauders Map 2.0...and the tunnels are swarming with Golems._' Alicia informed them.

'_And I think anti-apparation, floo, and portkey ward went up_' Daphne said in a flat tone of thought.

"Crap...just bloody crap...okay then use the Room of Requirement as a bomb shelter. Assemble the Order and anyone capable of fighting with a decent chance of living. Alert the Illuminati as well via Seras, she should be able to reach them and get aide" Harry was quite glad he has the Order stay at Hogwarts, justifying it with the Plasma incident.

It looked like they were going to be in for a repeat of history, though hopefully for the better.

_The halls of Hogwarts, later_

Ronfoy Prewett, Crabbe and Goyle had managed to avoid the round up of students, and were currently stalking the halls, wands drawn, and looking for victims.

For while most members of Hogwarts, Durmstrangs, Beuxbatons and Salems student body saw this attack as a horrible act, they saw it as goodness incarnate.

They would aide their Dark Lord in freeing Hogwarts of its 'disease', not realizing, had they went into the secured child holding area, they would be far more effective.

But, that's inbreeding for you.

"Aren't you boys a little lost?"

The trio turned around to spy the form of Alex Russo, Salem champion and a general pain in the pureblood's side ever since she arrived in , dressed in vaguely Greek bronze armor. Oddly enough, the armor did not cover the area of her back around her shoulder blades.

"Well, what do you know, its a mudblood all alone!" Rofoy chirped

"Well well, what do we have here, a castrated mockery of a Weasley. You know, I actually happen to like your brothers, and your sister shares more with me than you may think..."

"I have no sister, and I have only one brother!"

"...But, your just a bigot..."

"AVADA KEDARVA!"

The killing curses flung from all three of their wands, but were stopped from hitting Alex as she rose her hand up, blocking them with seemingly just air.

Those reading may be imaging a force based quip, but no one here knew what 'Star Wars' was.

"Pathetic really...my team is one their way here, but until then..." Alex rushed at them, a dagger made of similar bronze metal to her armor, which seemed to resist the Reducto that smashed into it straight on from Ronfoy

"...I don't particularly have much sympathy for those who would kill innocents. Its such a monster like behavior"

Voldemort would be denied three combatants who, had they been smarter, won the day for him

_Meanwhile, in the battle grounds of Hogwarts Grounds_

He wasn't the one who Voldemort had hoped to fight first, but he was a traitor still, and Voldemort did have to deal with him, eventually.

"You killed the woman I loved. You killed my friend. Your my greatest regret...you may be immortal but you will be banished! _SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Snape, snarling in rage, sliced at Voldemort, using magic to cut him up like soft cheese...

But the magic just failed as it touched him, as Voldemort gave the teacher a Cheshire grin.

"The power of the Devil's fruit, dear Serverus. The magic of others can no longer touch me. Every place my soul dwells, be it in their lives or in my severed soul pieces, can not be touched by magic. Among the magical...I am no longer Lord Voldemort..."

"I, am, GOD!" and with that, Voldemort slammed his mental powers onto Serverus's...grasping into a memory that his return had put up front

_"You should learn your place, Mud-Bitch" the lead Death Muncher, AKA a future death eater (A Squire of Walpurgis would be much better), reached for his belt...as a stunner smashed into him head on and sent him into a wall._

_Lily and the accomplices looked down the hall, to see Snape, with his wand pointed at the Slytherins head on._

_"Serv..." she said shocked...she thought their friendship wad dead._

_"BLOOD TRAITOR!"_

_Snape scowled "If having pure blood means you have to assault better people then yourselves, I'd love to be what you call a 'Mud Blood', after all any 1st year Muggle Born is a better person than you all, mentally and ethically!" it was probably true_

_"CRUC..."_

_The next attacker got hit from behind with a stunner, compliments of James and the Maruaders, as they arrived on the scene._

_"STAY AWAY FROM LILY!"_

_"Oh...you" Lily said, Potter and his band too._

_James and Serverus exchanged looks that practically said this_

_'I don't like you, you don't like me, but Lily is in danger and we have to work together...we can kill each other later'_

_"STUPEFY!"_

_The Maruaders blasted one half of the assaulters, while Snape took on the half closest to Lily, who seemed to want to grab her and run._

_"MOL..."_

_"Levicorpus!" Snape levitated that one into the air by his ankle, before shoving him into his fellow morons, knocking them over like bowling pins._

_James used Petrificas Totalis to petrify one as Remus jinxed two at the same time. Pettigrew was being chased by two really big Slytherins, ducking behind a large statue, which the dumb giants crashed into and then had fall on their heads._

_They fell to the ground, dazed with miniature Death Eater Marks spinning around their heads as Sirius bound two more of the freaks with magical ropes, poetic justice._

_Meanwhile, Snape used a cutting spell to release Lily, as he got hit_

_"CRUCIO!" Snape was writhiring in agony as the torture curse was inflicted upon him, his wand dropping to the ground._

_Which Lily grabbed, and use to stab the rapist in the eye. He forced her off, the wand, now covered in eye blood and tissue, rolled back towards Snape as one hand from the Slytherin rapist clutched his injured eye._

_"AHHHHHH! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH..." his crucio cut off, he attempted to hit Lily with all his strength..._

_"GET AWAY FROM LILY YOU BASTARD!" two Stunners smashed into him at the same time, from both James and Serverus, as a true sign of the Apopcalypse occured._

_Those two working together...on thier own accord._

_The last of the Slytherins now lay defeated, bound, petrified, unconcious, stunned and or down an eye._

_Remus growled "Where's the nearest teacher, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement..."_

_"Will handle this, while I do believe, that while saving a fellow student makes it so you don't loose points from your little cheese episode...you four still have detention for a week!" McGonagall had arrived, still smelling like Fondu._

_"Crap"_

_"Exactly Mr. Black...by the way Mr. Snape, 300 Points to Slytherin for protecting a student from another house from a hideous crime"_

_James did the math, and gasped in utter shock_

_"Wait, we lost 1200 points for just a bit of Fondu!"_

_McGonagall was stoney "I do not like Fondu...it also includes you giving Hagrid the subscription to 'Dangerous Magical Creature Annual Catalog!'"_

_And so began a true turn around of friendships_

"...Were you always a traitor to me, Serverus? Did the oddest desire to save a mudblood pull you from the right path? Don't answer that, its too late for you to be redeemed. Now, what was that spell you were going to use, you treacherous mongrel...oh yes..."

_'Protego'_

_"SECTUMSEPRA_!"

Snape's shield spell formed around him, as Voldemort's spell smashed into it. The shield held up...but then Voldemort held up a gun which had been one of his harem members, who had quickly turned into a gun and warped to him to avoid Moody's attack on her, and pulled the trigger.

A bullet flew through his gut, as the head of Slytherin collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Die, by a weapon of your father"

**Omake**

**?**

**The ultimate showdown**

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Rodger Rodger! FIRE!"

Two huge armies of robots were firing at each other, blasts of red light flashing to and from. One a wheeled armada, shouting one mantra, the other a army of tanned, slightly humanoid robots.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!

"...Who programmed that! Its annoying!"...

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I DIE, IN THE MOST POINTLESS MATTER POSSIBLE, GREATLY EMOTIONAL, JUST TO SHOW HOW THAT SNAKE FREAK IS DANGEROUS, NOT THAT BREAKING DOWN THAT WARD DIDN'T SHOW IT OFF ENOUGH, BUT YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE ME AN OBITURARY...YOU MAKE A POINTLESS OMAKE ABOUT ROBOTS INSTEAD! THAT IS IT, I DEMAND MY SOLICITOR YOU DAMN YANKEE WITH A TYPE WRITER!"

**Its a labtop, Serverus, and since when can you break the forth wall?**

"SINCE I GOT ANGRIER THAN A HULK THAT'S WHY! YOUR A HEARTLESS...

**Someone go get the Devil Luna Lovegood from the Altered Eyeverse. We need somewhere to lock this guy up for the remainder of the story.**


	91. The Beau Memorial Final Chapter

My favorite cat is dead, and I am not in a good mood personality wise or writing wise. Flame at your own risk. I've been having a ton of work recently and I am currently swamped with work. For the resulting delays I apologize, but please do not layer too much hate. I had to speed the story here along a bit, so do bear with me.

I also seek to ask, does anyone know if their any stories where Anakin takes over, but with Padme as his dark lady/ emperess/ consort/ ect, with Ahsoka? Or any sort of three way Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka relationship? I'm in a Star Wars mood these days.

Also, due to Leaf Ranger's point...I revised this chapter to be the end of the story. With that cliffhanger you guys have heard about

faves 505

alerts 492

c2's 46,

Review Reply

ShadowBloodedge9396: Erm, I felt like killing someone and Snape's death flowed the best.

Leaf; The firearm was Bellatrix...

Lonewolf: Your not a soul eater fan, are you? Well, lets just say it wasn't just a regular bullet

azphxbrd: Since when did I say their were Inferi on the prowl? World War Z has yet to begin my friend

_Well, to help Lonewolf feel better about his death being definite_

_"...Were you always a traitor to me, Serverus? Did the oddest desire to save a mudblood pull you from the right path? Don't answer that, its too late for you to be redeemed. Now, what was that spell you were going to use, you treacherous mongrel...oh yes..."_

_'**Protego'**_

**_"SECTUMSEPRA!"_**

_Snape's shield spell formed around him, as Voldemort's spell smashed into it. The shield held up...but then Voldemort held up a gun which had been one of his harem members, who had quickly turned into a gun and warped to him to avoid Moody's attack on her, and pulled the trigger._

_A bullet flew through his gut, as the head of Slytherin collapsed to the ground, dead._

_"Die, by a weapon of your father"_

A few dozen magical, darkened soul destroying bullets were slammed into Snape for good measure...

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU MURDERER! _REDUCTO_!"

Voldemort absently raised his had, absorbing the magical curse launched by Sirius with a yawn "Be gone you kur" he fired again...

Only for a giant, transfigured wall to save the dog.

Minerva Mcgonagall, the mistress of Transfiguration, had saved her former student.

"I have no idea what you have done to yourself, but you will not pass" Minerva said in more anger than any student has seen, even the pranksters of the castle, as she cast a spell...

"Fool, you think that a curse can strike me? A hex? A Jinx?"

"No...the earth"

Voldemort felt a binding on his legs, more solid then magic...

McGonagall had transfigured the earth around his feet into stone bindings.

It would seem that his new powers to absorb magic, were meant for pure magic. _Reducto, Sectumsempra, Expelliarmus_ and most other offensive spells would be absorbed into Voldemort, allowing him to take the magic used to refill his magical core.

However, using magic to transfigure, banishing dynamite and other...creative uses could probably work.

But, Voldemort is many thinks, and that includes a villain of decent levels of genre savyness.

No Xanatos, but he had more than Umbridge...a lot more.

But he knew how to find loopholes.

For instance, just apparating out of the binds.

"Really Minny...really?!"

"I actually touched him, Sirius. Did you manage that?"

_Meanwhile_

"_AVADA KEDARVA_" the Carrow Twins spoke in a unison normally found in the 'evil twin' archetype.

Two green curses flew at Cho and Ginny.

"_ACCIO NOTT SENIOR_!" Cho yelled.

Said Death Eater, who had just been in a duel with Shacklebolt, got yanked in front of the blasts and took both hits.

Normally the only people who would do this in Harry's group were Daphne or Tracy, but before they had went off, Nott had all but asked someone to finally kill his dad.

So, while Harry's group did some more public services, this gave a chance for Ginny to use a modified Bat Bogey Hex.

Normally, the spell just caused solidified mucus to attack.

This new one caused the mucus to form into bindings, the spell's enchantment having been combined with binding curses.

Anyway, the quite organic bindings restrained the arms of the Carrows quite effectively.

"YOU BLOOD TRAITOR COWARDS! CAN'T YOU FINISH YOUR 'CRUSADE'!?" Amycus Carrow spat.

"No...its just they know my kind finds Pureblood to be a delicacy when used for binding our cakes" Seras appeared behind them with Alucard...who immediately did something with shadows that pulled the screaming siblings into the pitch black depths, then lunged at a swarm of 100 Dementors.

He had his odd obsession with 'killing the unkillable'

As the king of blood suckers struck the army of the soul suckers, his apprentice lunged into battle as well

Elsewhere, Harry struck down Rookwood and Dolohov with blasting curses, taking out the infamous killers as Voldemort apparated in front of him.

"Your attempts at dealing with my attack, while they will be a failure, was better than anything the Ministry ever did. Surrender, and your death will be quick..."

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

The disarming spell failed as it made contact with Voldemort.

"Did you really expect that to work..._AVADA KEDARVA_!"

The killing curse struck Harry head on...as he collapsed and broke apart into a bundle of rocks.

Voldemort's eyes widened as they felt the Sword of Gryffindor sever his heart.

"Did you expect me not to be able to apparate or transfigure?" Harry said darkly, yanking out the blade as Voldemort stumbled to the ground "The blade is loaded with flesh dissolving venom. I heard down the grapevine from Mcgonagall to Katie about your little parlor trick with magic. But somehow, I don't think that the venom in you counts!"

Voldemort grasped his chest with a scowl. His healing factor and that venom were NOT agreeing with each other. The flesh grew back after the venom melted it away, then did it again.

"Bellatrix...deal with the boy"

Harry, who was not aware of Voldemort being able to heal, was not as shocked when he through a gun at Harry, which promptly poofed into Bellatrix.

He heard a similar detail to the magic immunity. Harry had no idea what magic was used to do that.

"_CRUCI..."_

_"REDUCTO_!" a blasting curse flew at Bellatrix, interrupting her favorite curse.

All over, the fighting balance had shifted similarly to how Harry's had. Harry's girls were fighting the 'Ho's who must not be named' (Cho, Ginny, Daphne and Astoria, Hermione, Padma, Luna, Parvati and Violet, Gabrielle, Susan, Alica, Angelina, Katie to be specific up against one of each)

The Order members focused on the remaining death eaters and dementors

"GIVE IT UP POTTER! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DEATH EATER UNDER MY GREAT LORD VOLDEMORT! I BORE HIS SPIRIT UNTIL HIS REBIRTH! I AM MORE THAN JUST HIS LOVER...I AM HIS LOVER-MOTHER!"

"Bellatrix, that comment alone just shows that you are unstable and really need a therapist._ REDUCTO!"_

_"PROTEGO_!" oddly enough, Voldemort's magic absorbing power and his healing factor weren't transferred around the coven. Perhaps the fruit and the catholic tech just weren't compatible?

"PROTEGO this, Bitch!"

Alex Russo came flying from above, and drove a trident, made out of pure water, straight down at Bellatrix.

It was now obvious, at least to the reader, why Alex Russo's armor did not have covering on her back, despite its weak spot...for she had somehow grown giant raven wings, pitch black and huge.

Said trident shattered the protego and stabbed Bellatrix in the leg.

The water trident puddled to the ground, mixed with red blood as Bellatrix collapsed to the ground in agony.

"What was..." Harry said in utter shock. He was quite sure that Alex Russo was not winged...or Hydrokinetic.

Alex just smirked "Did you really think you were only one with a 'curse' Harry?"

Did Alex just imply...she was a part of that 'third harem' in that prophecy from Andre?

Voldemort gasped in pain, feeling Bellatrix's wound in addition to his own. This...this wound of his was not going to heal without special aide, that he did not have on him right now.

With the massive damage to her leg muscles, Bella also could due with medical potions.

His healing factor wasn't helping him here...it was keeping him alive in immense pain. Just dying and being given a new body would have saved him so much trouble.

He'd have to buy time, though...and he had just the spell...a spell that took so much magic he had never planned to use it.

Except, in the worse case scenario, on himself.

"_Quisuntin animautprodiret_!"

The spell flew and struck both Harry and Alex Russo, who flashed two different colors.

Harry red, and Alex sea green...as they vanished in a flash of light.

As they did...

"What...What's happening!?" Hermione said in horror as she was dissolving into red light.

All over, the members of Harry's harem, and Alex's lover's, were vanishing as well. Even though Alex's reinforcement were just entering the United Kingdom's air space.

Voldemort and his remaining members apparated away, Voldemort carried away by the limping Bellatrix.

All the while, a man next to a blue phone booth labeled 'TARDIS' looked on darkly.

The same man who may have appeared in Harry's dream on October 31st.

"Oh deal, this is going to be such a bloody bother. This is not fantastic. The odds are definitely not ever in Harry Potter's favor, and Percy Jackson isn't all that much better.

I do hope that Snow enjoy his new competitors"

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Roster Listings**

___Justice League of America (Green Arrow, Icon, Black Canary, Firestar, Justice, Photon, Doctor Light_

_New Avengers (Captain Atom, War Machine, Hawkman, Doctor Strange, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, John Stewart)_

___X-Academy (Kitty Pryde, Cannonball, Jubilee, Illyana Rasputin, M, Husk, Sunspot, Karma, Multiple Man ect)_

_Benders (Aang, Katara, Socka, Toph, Zuko, Appa, Momo)_

_Suicide Squad (Songbird, Shocker, Klaw, Whirlwind, Moonstone, Deadshot, Poison Ivy, Black Hand, Captain Boomerang, Silver Banshee)_

**...**

"THIS WILL NOT BE ONE OF YOUR DUMB OMAKES THAT MAKE NO REAL SENSE! I WILL PROTEST MY UNFAIR DEATH UNTIL I GET MY SOLICITOR! BUILD YOUR LAME COMIC RUN AFTER YOU PAY FOR YOUR NEGLIGENCE"

**Snape, can you just be quiet, I have an important announcement to make outside of that...and stop messing up my omakes**

"I WILL NOT BE SILENT!" I AM IN THE BASTARD TEACHERS UNION! I AM A BASTARD UNITED!"

**I hate that I write my fanfiction characters in unions...anyway I am proud to announce that in October 2013...**

"STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! POWER TO THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! EMMA FROST, DIONYSUS AND KISUKE URAHARA AGREE TO JOIN ME!"

**...Generation Six of Pokemon will hit the shelves and I am going to see if Kageseo can lend me Money Sama's ninja lawyers...oh wait I can just end the fic and revise your contract**

**"**NOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
